We're Only Animals: Book 1
by NilesTheWhiteTailedDeerQueer
Summary: This is an alternate universe where instead of attacking Haru in the beginning, Legosi attacks Louis. Can Legosi figure out his purpose in life and will Louis be able to come terms with his true feelings about becoming a Beastar? And can they figure out their true feelings for each other in a world where their love is forbidden? Official Discord link, playlist, and album on AO3.
1. IITFUTLOTFM

**Author's Note: This story takes place in an alternate universe where instead of attacking Haru in the very beginning, Legosi attacks Louis. The effects of this are majorly different than what happens in the canon, of course, so this story will definitely be deviating from that. I don't want to retell the Beastars canon, so this will be an entirely new tale with many canon things in the beginning. I'd say the meteor festival and onward will be completely off canon. All the characters and their relations and backstories remain the same. The only thing that is different is that Legosi attacks Louis instead of Haru and this, in turn, causes him to begin to fall for Louis instead of Haru. It is the effects of this event an others stemming from it that force the main Beastars story to change so drastically. Also it's gonna be really gay sorrryyyy. The cover art is by my friend, dooptown!**

**Chapter 1 - Instinct in the Fog and Under the Light of the Full Moon **

Legosi rubbed his eyes. It was pretty much completely dark now. His night vision rendered that a nonissue, but that wasn't the point. He was out past curfew, and if he was caught he _would_ face consequences. Suspension? Expulsion? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he could not let that happen. If only Kabu-chan didn't fly out the window when he brought him out today...

That was about 2 hours ago now, and still he was having no luck. Insects were hard to track by smell, after all. Legosi held his hands up to his mouth, breathed in, and froze. He lowered his arms, feeling like a fool. Was he really just about to call his name? He must be going crazy. He wasn't going to get anywhere tonight, so he figured he should just give it up for the night. Maybe he could put some posters up tomorrow. Jack would help with that. He wasn't sure how effective it would be, though. He made his way back to his dorm, defeated.

Meanwhile, Louis had been practicing lines with Zoe thee goat for a while now. Except, this time, they weren't practicing with the lights off. After all, Louis knew there was no point in making a non-nocturnal animal like Zoe practice in the dark. Zoe wasn't the perfect understudy. He definitely had the habit of eating his lines, which Louis found incredibly annoying. Goats. Paper-eaters. Useless.

"Okay, Zoe-kun, let's take a break. You're doing fine, but the fact that you constantly fumble over your lines again and again is bothering me. Quit eating the scripts. I'm going to step outside for a moment." He pulled out a stack of paper from a bag he brought. "This is an extra script I made for you. Study it while I'm gone." He looked at him with an expectant expression.

The goat looked down at it. "Wha...Why didn't you give this to me before!?" He made a confused face and frowned at the red deer.

Louis turned. "Because...There are no scripts on stage. You should have memorized your lines by now. Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes. Please study that and don't treat it like a snack this time." He turned and walked off, not trusting that the goat wouldn't eat it anyway. Oh well. He walked slowly toward the big doors of the theatre and stepped out.

The night was cool. There was a thick fog rolling in from who knows where. The deer walked past the fountain and stood with his hands on his hips. He looked up to the moon and sighed. In the distance behind him, Legosi moved.

"Kabu-chan...Where could you be…?" Legosi mumbled to himself. His friend Tem had just died recently, and now his beloved pet beetle went missing. Of course the two weren't nearly comparable! He smacked himself on the head for even thinking about it. But the minor loss paired with the major one made it sink deeper in his gut than it probably would have normally. After all, Kabu-chan was his responsibility and he felt like he failed him.

Suddenly, he heard the scuff of shoes on cement, causing him to stand rigid. He honed his senses, trying to gather as much information as he could. The sound came from in front of him, near the fountain. Too far away for anyone to see him, though, thanks to the fog that had rolled in. In turn, he couldn't see anyone himself. What he did see, however, were the lights from the theater illuminating the fog. One didn't have to be in the drama club to know those shouldn't be on at this time. Not even staff were going to be snooping in there. What was going on…?

Legosi adopted a hunched over pose (well, more so than usual), and crept forward. Part of his mind told him to ignore it and just head back to his room, but with the predation incident that took Tem still fresh in his mind, he continued forward. He couldn't bear the thought of another victim being taken away by a predator that gave in to their instincts.

The door to the theater was open a crack. Legosi slunk up the steps, slipping behind the pillars as he passed them, hiding from unseen eyes. He had definitely heard someone walking here just before, so either they had just went inside, or had just come out. Either way, Legosi was at a complete loss on what to do next. He murmured to himself; "Great, now what?"

Louis was still out there, next to the fountain. He didn't really like the dampness of the fog and chilliness together at the same gave him this weird disgusting feeling.

He was trying to think of everything that had happened recently. Tem's murder most of all...Right on the school grounds. He was an herbivore so it was normal for a predation incident to scare a deer, but also, if he lost composure, becoming a Beastar would be that much harder. Life was tough.

A slight breeze blew up from the fountain to the doors of the theater, catching in Legosi's nose. The water from the fountain always smelled a bit like mildew...but there was something else there this time.

It was an herbivore.

Legosi flattened himself to the back of the pillar he was behind, sliding down to a crouching position. He peeked out, squinting through the fog, trying to see whoever could be there.

It was faint, but there was a silhouette. Not too small, but definitely smaller than Legosi. And the smell was definitely coming from them. And now, thanks to the position Legosi had placed himself in, his chances of leaving unnoticed were slim. There was no way that herbivore was the killer, and they didn't seem to be in danger…

_What if...I made them think they were in danger..._

It was a strange thought out of nowhere, but Legosi could see the logic in it. It wouldn't take much to scare an herbivore on a night like this, especially after the predation incident. Just a sudden noise would do the trick…

Without thought, Legosi jumped out from behind the pillar, leaping down the steps and landing on all fours with a loud SLAM!

Louis' ears perked a bit, as much as deer ears did. What was that? The killer? No. That would be another incident too soon...Right? He turned and tried to look, but the fog was too thick. It was a pretty large figure there though. _Oh god…_

The silhouette turned to face Legosi, but remained still. Were they not scared? Legosi crawled forward slowly, a growl forming in his throat. To scare the herbivore, of course. That was the last coherent thought Legosi formed before he rose to a standing position, sprinting forward and leaping through the air.

Louis quickly turned the other way because that was just herbivore instinct. But...It was Louis the red deer. He wasn't one to be a coward and run away, so he just stood there to let it all happen. Maybe he could somehow coax the herbivore into letting him go once he was caught.

Everything blurred around Legosi. He made contact with a frail body, wrapping it up in his large arms and legs as he tumbled on the concrete with it. They both slowed to a stop, Legosi's form still entrapping the herbivore. The wolf stared straight ahead, brain forming no thoughts whatsoever.

Legosi's heart thudded in his chest. A much smaller, but equally racing heart could be felt in his arms. He moved his arms around the form he held. It was so warm...so frail...so vulnerable. He started to drool, horrible thoughts forming in his mind. But he couldn't classify them as horrible. They all seemed so...tempting.

Suddenly, in the distance, a strange black apparition with wide eyes appeared before him. It stepped forward, piercing the wolf with his gaze.

"Just take a bite…" the figure hissed.

Legosi shook his head. _N-no…_

"You've been waiting for this for seventeen years…"

_Leave me alone…_

"Waiting in the shadows, but now you finally did it...What you've been working for the entire time…" The figure got closer. Legosi tightened his grip around the animal, which was clearly a deer. "THE FLESH OF AN HERBIVORE!"

The wolf gripped the deer's arm. _G-god damn it...I...I won't do it...I can't…_ But the instincts were wrapping around him and squeezing him tight like a snake. This wasn't supposed to happen to him! This was something you only heard about on the news! It couldn't happen to him. It...it…

He was salivating and couldn't stop. The smell of the deer, how close they were...How small they were…

_Your smell is driving me crazy...Your warm fur...Under all your clothes...It's so appetizing...So warm…_He blinked. _No...I need to stop this!_

The black figure got ever closer. "For so long you've wanted this. Are you sad…? Or maybe frustrated…?"

_Stay away from me...stay away! _He moved back a bit, his prey in his arms.

"Neither right…?" the figure tilted its head. "You're actually happy from the bottom of your heart. Look at yourself…" the shade started growing in size.

_Ah...No. No…_

"Don't avert your eyes. It's getting bigger and bigger. Look!" it shouted.

_I won't look. Go away! God damn it!_

"I think you're ready now. This is where the fun begins," the shape smiled. It was a horrifying visage of a large and demonic wolf. Instinct in its pure form. "TAKE A BITE!" it roared.

_This can't be happening…_

"You've waited seventeen long years to finally have a taste! Do it for us!"

Legosi growled as his claws dug into the herbivore's arm. Blood trickled out of the scent of his catch was alluring and the cologne that accompanied it only made it more alluring. _Enough of this...Let me be free..._He growled louder and looked at the back of the deer's head. _I'll...I'll eat you! I'll eat you! _

Louis felt the pain and warmth in his arm, the blood...He couldn't suppress his thoughts any longer. _So this is it? Just this? All my life...my father...All to work up to being eaten by a killer…'What a waste of a life', my dad, no, Oguma would say. I can't even speak...Why can't I move? Is this...true fear? My life is going to end and I didn't even go out fighting...The funny thing is, once they find out that Louis the red deer has been murdered, the whole school will be thrown into a frenzy because of my status. Once they find out that even the future Beastar failed...No one will feel safe anymore. The school would be segregated for sure. _He was damp with sweat_. God damn it! This can't be happening...Move, Louis! Run!_

But he didn't budge as Legosi licked his lips and leaned in close to his prey's neck, taking a deep whiff of his scent.

_Just do it! _Louis screamed in his head, not realized he was holding his breath.

Legosi hesitated. _Wait_..._This smell..._His body turned ice cold as a realization struck him.

_This is Louis-senpai._

It was obvious now. He felt the antlers press onto his ears and the smell was unmistakable. There was no doubt that this deer was Louis. What was once hunger turned into dizzying nausea. Legosi quickly disengaged his limbs from around him, his claws tearing out of Louis' arm and leaving deep red marks in their wake. The wolf got up quickly and sprinted off into the night, ashamed of what he had almost done.

Louis was left alone, on his knees where he stayed._They left...? I'm...I'm alive. _He felt his body and his face. _They must be one tough carnivore to have given up on a prey like me._ _Thank god...I never realized how much I don't want to die._ He looked at the moon again. _I never realized how much I'd miss the moon alone._ He looked down and huffed. "Fuck..."

He lived. Louis the red deer lived.

He stood up and all of a sudden there was aching. He winced and fell down again. What was that...? It was coming from his right leg. It was like fire. "Hahh..." He pulled up his pants to see that his ankle was bruised. He must have hurt it when the carnivore jumped him! "Shit..." _I can't let anyone find out about this..._He looked to his arm, looking at the large red claw marks. _Or this…_

The deer didn't move for a while. Well, he tried to, but the pain was too much. He let it linger for a bit while he waited. He just kept thinking about how he would hide the injuries from everyone. He looked back toward the theatre. Maybe it was time to cut practice early.

Legosi didn't stop until he had made it back inside the school. He ducked into the bathroom, holding his head over one of the toilets, retching. Nothing came out, ultimately, and he retreated, pulling himself into a ball in front of the toilet.

What the hell had just happened? What was that? Was he really about to eat Louis-senpai? His upperclassman who he respected immensely? The most popular animal in school, slated to become Beastar?

...The animal that Legosi wished he could talk to more...If he had the courage…

But that, whatever that was, just...made it final. There would be no way they could ever become friends. How on earth would Legosi even be able to face him again? They were in the same club, for god's sake!

Legosi sighed wearily, standing up and slinking off to his dorm room. He opened the door silently, as to not wake up the dogs inside, and he made his way to his bed, slumping into it. He felt numb. _I can't believe I could do something that horrible..._He grabbed his ears. _What kind of awful animal am I…? _ He honestly wanted to cry. He just laid there with his eyes open, the scene replaying itself over and over in his head.

Legosi didn't sleep that night. He wasn't awake all night either. It was a state of flux where time didn't exist. Where he didn't exist. Where he didn't have to deal with the guilt of what he had done the night before. It couldn't last, of course, and he had to return to the waking world. Eventually. Tomorrow was going to be tough.


	2. TFBWAL

**Chapter 2 - The Future Beastar We Almost Lost**

The next day, Legosi made his way through his classes, but he barely could tell where he was. All he could think of was last night...The leap...Holding his prey close...Realizing it was Louis-senpai...His scent...He couldn't get his damn scent out of his head.

It was lunchtime and Miguno was excited about the menu, it seemed. Legosi was starving, but he also never wanted to eat again. After last night...He didn't think he _could_ eat again. He looked down at his bread and made an uncomfortable face. _I don't want to touch my bread. I can still feel Louis-senpai from last night...I don't want to touch anything soft...I don't have the right to eat bread. I almost ate the future Beastar._

Jack grabbed his ear and tugged it gently. "Legosi…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" someone shouted. All heads turned toward the middle of the cafeteria. Two angry carnivores stood facing one another. "CAN'T YOU TELL THAT YOU ARE STEPPING ON MY TAIL, OR ARE YOU TOO DUMB TO NOTICE?!"

The other carnivore, a fox, snapped back. "Hey, I apologized, damn it!"

The angrier carnivore, a dog, stepped closer to him. "The way you smile really pisses me the hell off, you damn fox!"

The fox frowned. "Oh, so you're taking stress out on me? Is that it?!"

"That guy on the right looks like one of you guys," a feline next to Legosi spoke, causing Jack and the wolf to look over. The labrador leaned over with a smug look.

"That's a fox. Sure, he's a canine, but he's totally different from us."

The pissed off dog leaped forward and bit into the fox's arm. "Grrrr!"

"Ow!" the fox yelped, wiggling his arm. "Damn it!"

"Oh, he's biting him!" someone shouted.

"Someone get a teacher!" another shouted. They were clawing and growling at one another, tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Legosi looked on, flashes from the night before going through his mind.

_I'll eat you...I'll eat you!_

The fox quickly got up and put his arm around the dog's neck, squeezing a bit. "Alright, if you say you're sorry, I'll let you go."

"Gh.." the dog began to choke, unable to speak the apology.

"He's strangling him!" a goat girl shouted.

The image of Legosi's arms around Louis stayed in the wolf's mind. He couldn't just sit here and let this happen…! Before he knew it, he was standing.

"STOP IT!" he yelled, causing every single head in the cafeteria to look at him. His eyes widened and he immediately covered his mouth. Jack gave him a quizzical look. What had gotten into him?

The fox turned his attention toward Legosi. "What did you say…? You think you can take me on just because you got a big body?"

"Oh no…" Legosi raised his hands and shook them. Luckily, with instinct alone, the wolf could assess his fighting capabilities.

He analyzed his opponent's data. Height: 170 cm. Body weight: 55 kg. Shoulder width: 42 cm. Nail length: 3 cm. Jaw strength: 150 kg.

"Bring it," the fox said, getting into a fighting stance, his lips curled into a snarl.

"No thanks…" Legosi thought about his own data. Height: 185 cm. Jaw strength: 300 kg. Body weight: 71 kg. Nail length: 6 cm. No way the fox stood a chance. _Alright...How can I lose on purpose…?_

The fox retorted with something about biting Legosi's neck, the grey wolf was still thinking about his plan. _I know...I'll drop the little coin I have in my pocket on the floor and when I lean down to pick it up...He can bite me..._He reached into his pocket, grabbing the coin.

"Good grief. Carnivore's must have it rough," a very familiar voice said, as Legosi felt a thin hand touch his shoulder. It was Louis! Oh no! "Especially when they're bark is worse than their bite." He smirked.

Legosi's stomach turned inside out, did backflips, sunk into his feet, and then swelled and exploded. Louis' hand on his shoulder sent fiery hot pinpricks throughout his body. He whipped his head to face him incredulously. His prey from last night (No...He couldn't call him that!) was right there next to him, looking no worse for wear than he ever had. He was well made up, uniform pressed and clean, and smelling nice as always. His voice caught in his throat. "L-L-L-"

Everyone was shouting the deer's name, but Louis didn't care for that. "It's bad manners to bare your fangs in public, you know. If you're going to fight, do it in the carnivore dorm. Not here." He stepped forward.

Louis's form moved away from Legosi, and he found himself wondering if last night had even really happened. Here Louis was, looking pristine as always, and the school was oddly not abuzz with talk of his attack.

His arm! The wolf was sure he had clawed Louis' arm, but the definitely new green jacket Louis was wearing was long sleeved and hid the wounds. Part of Legosi wanted to reach out and grab his attention again to ask if anything odd had happened recently. Obviously, he did not do that. He watched in awe as the future Beastar defused the situation effortlessly, leading to applause from the cafeteria. He flinched when those large, round eyes fixated on him after it was all said and done.

"That was for yesterday." Louis said, talking about when the wolf had protected him from the punch of the angry Mongoose, Kai after Louis moved him to the stage crew from the actor group. Louis' arm was wrapped in bandages that he applied himself. Of course he had bandages in his room! He couldn't let anyone, even the nurse, know that he had gotten hurt! It was just too risky. Because the jacket was long sleeved, the bandages were luckily hidden from the student's view.

Legosi's heart skipped. Yesterday? What? Did he know? What? Wait, why would Louis help him in return for almost being eaten? He was talking about something else...

Oh yeah, when he had blocked Kai's attack and bore his fangs to get him to back down. He didn't think anything of it at the time. Louis' safety was of utmost importance to the drama club, but that act felt hollow after what he almost did...What he did do. He had no right to accept such a gesture of gratitude from him.

"Ah, uh, n-no it's no problem, really. Uh, thank you, Louis-senpai." Legosi rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look at the deer in the eyes. He wanted to shrink down to the size of a mouse and hide in Jack's pocket until the intimidating red deer was gone.

Louis looked at him for a moment, as if inspecting him, then went off. Legosi stared at Louis as he left. It was only then that he could smell poultice, and as he watched carefully, he noticed the slightest hint of a limp in his gait. He lowered his ears, and Jack nudged him, asking him what that was all about.

Louis kept thinking about how he shouldn't have stepped in but then reminded himself that helping only helped his status as a future Beastar more. It was pertinent that he did whatever he could to maintain his status as future Beastar.

* * *

Eventually, classes ended for the day. Legosi considered skipping drama club, but he hadn't missed a meeting in all the years he'd been there. Maybe today would be one of the days he wouldn't even see Louis. It wasn't hard to do, considering he spent a lot of time in the rafters with the lights anyway.

And he was right! He didn't see Louis the entire time, as he was coordinating with the rest of the art team on the production of Adler. Kai, who had been forcibly moved from the actor team to the art team by Louis, seemed to be adjusting a bit too well. That was good news at least. Legosi reached into a box, pulling out Tem's old costume. Memories stirred in him, and the members discussed what to do with it.

It hadn't occurred to Legosi before, but the murder weighing heavily on the school meant it was weighing on Louis the most. The strong herbivore who had to keep everything together, despite everything around them falling apart.

Legosi realized just then...Louis didn't report the attack. He literally couldn't have. There was too much at stake. He lowered his head, ears drooping. _Poor Louis-senpai..._

Dom startled him from his trance. "LE. GO. SI!" the long-necked bird leaned his head forward, close to the wolf's face.

"Wha!" Legosi reared his head back.

"I need you to check with Louis about which of these flower designs for the production he likes the most. He should be in his office. Go on," He waved.

Legosi sunk back a bit and looked down. "Wh-why me?" he mumbled quietly. "Wouldn't it be weird for a big carnivore like me to approach him after such a horrible murder happened…?"

"Well, considering Louis requested your presence yesterday when..." Dom glanced at Kai, who thankfully wasn't paying attention. "Anyway, Louis is comfortable around you, so it's not a problem. Second, you've been spacing out this whole time. Here's something for you to do. Plus, you need to work on your social skills. Talking to someone with a high status like Louis is great practice."

"But I don't want to-"

The bird shoved the designs into Legosi's arms and gave him a slight push toward the lead actor room. "Off you go!"

The wolf huffed as he trudged off.

* * *

Louis was checking his wound in his chair. _Should I see someone...? No...They definitely won't let me act then. I have to keep this up. Just until the play is over..._ He stared at the bruised leg. _Whoever did this to me...Damn you. What an inconvenience. If it were just my arm, fine, but my leg...Damn you._

The one did it to him stood in front of Louis's door, sweating bullets. He raised his knuckle up to knock, but retreated at the last second. He did this 3 times before he caught Sheila staring at him. Shit. Okay. Here goes.

Knock knock.

Louis pushed his pant leg down quickly and looked up. He cleared his throat. "Come in."

Legosi opened the door slowly, eyes on the floor. He didn't want to even look at Louis. Hearing him wouldn't be easier, either. He placed the flower designs on the table in front of where Louis was. "Herestheflowerdesignstochoosefrom..." he grumbled, wiping the sweat from his palms on his pants, still refusing to look up at the deer.

Louis looked down at them, raising a brow. "And they sent you...?"

"Dom-senpai sent me," he coughed. "He said you should pick one and then we can request them from the gardening club…"

"And why would he do that...?" He sat back in his seat, folding his hands together.

Legosi's ears went down. He kept his legs pressed together to prevent his tail going between them. "Y-you're the lead actor...He wants your opinion...I had nothing else to do..." Legosi hoped that would cover all that Louis wanted to know. _Please don't ask anything else._

"He could have come himself," Louis hissed. He didn't care if Dom or anyone else had come. Louis only really didn't want to be alone with Legosi. The wolf made him...angry. He stared daggers at the large canine.

"Sorry..." the uncomfortable Legosi turned to leave, but realized he needed an answer before he could go, so he turned back around. He wanted to sit, to make himself look smaller, but that would be rude, right? Louis didn't even seem interested in the pictures he brought, anyway. Needless to say, he was a bit frightened.

_I need to get him out of here somehow before I go off on him, _Louis thought. "This one." He said, pointing to the middle picture. "And make sure you tell Dom to come himself if he wants my opinion on something. He has perfectly working him he needs to use them." He wasn't asking. He was telling.

"Y-yes, senpai!" Legosi gathered up the drawings and rushed out, almost slamming the door behind him. He breathed heavily, wiping his brow. His heart was pounding. He made his way back to his group, but he was only halfway there when he realized he didn't actually see which picture Louis chose...Oops.

He could either make a good guess, choose himself, or go back to Louis and ask. The first two choices were virtually the same, and the last? A death sentence. He stood there uselessly, trying to come up with a solution.

Back in the office, Louis became less tense. He always felt like pushing Legosi to the edge, but he never acted on it. The wolf was probably too annoyingly sensitive, anyway. Sheesh. Another knock at the door. What now?

"L-Louis-senpai? S-Sorry...it's Legosi again." He hoped Louis could hear him behind the door. "I...I didn't catch which one you wanted." He slid the pictures beneath the door. "Just slide the one that you want under the door. I won't bother you any more after this..."

Louis rolled his eyes. _This dumb dog_. He got up and kicked the one he liked out roughly, leaving a shoe mark on it.

"Th-thank you very much, senpai!" Legosi snatched it up, running back to the group, making sure to tell Dom to contact Louis directly for anything next time. He sat down and his thoughts almost immediately wandered back to the night before...


	3. Predator Becomes Prey

**Chapter 3 - Predator Becomes Prey**

The next few days were, thankfully, uneventful. Legosi's brain blocked out the night of the...incident, but whenever he looked at Louis, it all comes back. For that reason, he tried to avoid him, but at the same time, he wanted to be near him, and that latter feeling scared Legosi more.

He noticed the limp whenever he saw him, and practice was even cut short one of the days due to Louis being a bit more sluggish than usual. Legosi's guilt was immense, to say the least. Louis refused to take his jacket off now, even when practicing, and only Legosi knew why...It just made him feel worse. He hoped he wasn't in too much pain.

The herbivore was getting more and more frustrated with the situation. It would be one thing if he had done something to hurt himself, but someone else had done this to him. They may not have known it but they were hindering his chance at success. It made him very angry. Especially when that practice got cut short. He just sat in the office and fumed, disappointed in his lack of ability to just push through the pain.

"But Dom-senpai, Louis said that you should consult him on all other matters concerning the art team!" Legosi argued, ears perked. He wasn't _really _trying to make him go back in there and disrespecting Louis in the process, right?

"Yes, but lights are entirely your field! I wouldn't know what I'm saying! Please, just talk to him about it. He was probably just in a bad mood the other day. It's fine!" He waved him off as he usually did. Legosi gulped. This would not be fun. He very slowly made to to the office, almost chickening out at one point.

Legosi knocked on Louis' door. No response, again. He had knocked 3 times already. He gave up, and just opened the door. He probably wasn't even in here…

And there he was, on the floor, on his knees, his left foot and ankle bound up in bandages. Legosi's heart sank.

He looked up at Legosi. "You tell anyone about this and I will have you expelled." He felt relieved that he had guessed right and it was the grey wolf that came in. Otherwise, he would have just revealed himself to the wrong animal. But nobody else would have just came in like that. Only Legosi. Ugh.

"Y-yes! Of course! I mean, I won't! Of course I won't!" He reached down to help Louis up, but retreated, opting to ask first. "D-do you need help?" he asked, quietly.

"No." Louis smacked his hand away.

Legosi whimpered softly, waiting for Louis to get into his chair proper, as he always did. But that always made him seem more scary…

He didn't move. "What are you back here for?"

Legosi breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and letting a breath out. "Dom-senpai sent me to ask about the lighting you want for the final scene. It's outside of his experience, so I had to come ask, even though I know you told him to do it..." He tried not to stare at Louis' leg or think about his arm. The mess he had caused…

Louis crossed his arms after standing up. "Are you really the only one that knows anything about lights?"

"I'm in charge of them and I've been doing it for years now." His ear twitched, and he found himself grow irritated. He took pride in his work! "Is there some reason you can't talk to me? You always seem to want me gone..." Oh, that didn't come out nicely. It was a bit forceful and accusatory. Legosi had no right to talk to Louis like that, especially after what he did...

"Your body language is always so aggressive."

"Ghk?" Legosi's fur bristled. Was it really? Even after all he's done to make himself seem as meek and small as possible?

"Those nails are always ridiculously long and intimidating."

Legosi looked down, totally unaware that he had flashed them when he let his irritation overcome him. "Ah, that's just how they are. I file them when I can...but...They always seem to grow back the next day-"

"So you're saying you go against your true nature. And you don't like that?" The deer stepped forward.

"Y...No..." Legosi backed away. Louis' stare was absolutely _predatory_. Is this how it felt to be an herbivore? Legosi's back hit the wall. He looked at Louis, frightened. The deer put his small hand on his chest as pushed him against the surface kind of roughly.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said, with a blank expression.

Legosi gulped. What the hell was this? Was Louis feverish from his injury?

"Why don't you ever utilize your strength?" The deer stared straight into the deepest depths of his soul.

"S-Senpai...I..." He swallowed, but it was dry. _You've already been on the receiving end of my strength…_

"Quit fucking around. You don't need to restrain yourself." The wolf looked on with wide eyes, terrified. _What are you saying, Louis-senpai…?_ "Show me your fangs."

"But, Senpai! It's illegal for a carnivore to bear fangs against an herbi-"

"DO NOT LABEL ME AS A HERBIVORE!" Louis snapped, clenching his teeth. He pierced him with his gaze. "I hate your reserved personality. Large-breed carnivores like you irritate me the most." He shoved his hand between Legosi's teeth.

"BITE ME, LEGOSI!" Louis, yelled with all his might."BITE ME!"

It wasn't a question, but a command, and the way he forced his mouth open meant that Legosi complied. The carnivore felt his fangs sink slightly into Louis' hand…

The deer made a concerned face and pulled back quickly.

Legosi pulled away at the same time, stumbling to the side and coughing. What was that? Would he have bitten him? Would he have done more? Legosi sputtered on the ground for a few moments, apologizing, even though he had no idea what he was apologizing for.

Louis just watched.

"I...I have to hide my strength...because the world has no need for a strong wolf...My strength can...only hurt animals." He glanced down at Louis's leg for a split second before continuing. "But, your strength...it means something. The strength you put into your performance...into Adler...that is what everyone is coming to see during the performance." Legosi stood on shaky legs, letting out a breath. "I'll do the lights how I did them last rehearsal...sorry for bothering you."

"You don't get it. You were born with this strength and you don't do anything with it. I have to do everything in my power to even _seem _strong."

Legosi looked up from the floor, meeting Louis' gaze. There was a pause. "...What would I do with it?"

"Something other than hiding from the world. That's for you to figure out."

Legosi nodded slowly. "I'll try, senpai." And he meant that, even though he didn't think he could. He bit his tongue when he found himself almost asking the upperclassman for help. He didn't even have the right to speak to him, let alone ask for advice. "You're a lot stronger than me, senpai. And I know that's true." Legosi opened the door, walking out, finally. That was complete hell, having Louis so close like that. What if his instincts had come back? Would he have eaten the deer right then and there? Surely he wouldn't…Right?


	4. The Actor Falls

**Chapter 4 - The Actor Falls**

_Skipping some time ahead…_

The first performance had come to an end and only Louis was left on stage. _I...I did it! Did you..._ He started losing feelings in his legs. _Did you see...? Oh...I can't feel my legs anymore...But I did it..._ The audience got fuzzy and suddenly everything was a blur and then a thump and then darkness. Louis the red deer had just fainted from his injuries.

Louis had performed phenomenally, just as expected. Only Legosi knew about his leg and arm injury, and he had noticed one or two times how he stumbled ever so slightly, but besides that he was immaculate. He couldn't keep his eyes off him the entire time, and that wasn't just his job with the lights talking. Right after the curtain closed, he made his way down to the stage to see how he was doing. He soon realized things were not fine, after all.

Everyone was gathered around Louis' fallen form, some trying to wake him while others called the nurse. Legosi stepped forward, steepling his fingers together nervously. Nobody had stepped forward to help him up, or pick him up for that matter, as if they expected him to wake any moment. It was in that moment that Legosi felt a strange feeling. One of responsibility and oddly, protectiveness. He didn't think much of it, as he was upon Louis in an instant, scooping him up and being mindful of his left ankle and arm. Everyone else gave him a wide berth, moving out of the way. They were very curious as to why Legosi of all animals picked him up.

Legosi was the cause of all of this, so it only made sense that he would try to make it right wherever he could, instead of hiding in the shadows as he always did.

The wolf carried Louis to the nurse's office, and they made a bed out for him. The drama club members started to trickle into the room and gather around Louis' bed, soon discovering the reason for his collapse and the blood-stained bandages on his arm. Nobody knew where those could have come from beside Legosi and Louis wasn't awake to answer, so they all sat in wait. Some believed a carnivore attacked him, but most assumed it was probably just an accident. It happened all the time, after all!

An hour or two passed and Louis still hadn't come to. The drama club thinned out, some going back to their dorms or just outside the room to wait. Not Legosi, though. He sat at the foot of the bed, trying to deal with the new feelings he was experiencing. Louis had told him to use his strength for something. Carrying him here was a good use for it, right? Protecting animals he cared about was a good use, right?

"I used my strength...senpai. Just like you wanted…"

Louis eyes opened slowly. "Nngh..What happened...?"

"Ngghk!" Legosi's throat made a strange noise in surprise. "Senpai! Ah, I-I need to get the others!"

He hesitated, staying seated as he looked back at the groggy Louis. There was a part of him that wanted to be alone with him just a little longer, and it was loud and selfish, so it won out. "Are...you okay?"

"I still can't feel my leg," he sighed. "Did the audience see me?"

Legosi shook his head. "I had the best view in the house and I only found out what happened when I came down..." Legosi swallowed. _Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask_. "So...what happened to your leg and arm, anyway...I know it happened, but how…?" Even though he already knew very well.

Louis looked at him. "None of your business."

"That's fair." Legosi breathed out through his nose. "The nurse says it's a fracture, by the way…"

"Why are you here? Of all people to leave me alone with, it had to be you?"

Legosi flinched. "I can go get everyone...A lot of them had things to do, unlike me." He fumbled with his hands. What was this feeling? Suddenly he didn't want to be away from Louis, where before he wanted to avoid him at all costs. But all he could think of was that gentle expression he saw when he cradled him in his arms. He just wanted to be close to him like that again...

His heart was racing. Were these his instincts trying to eat Louis again? He cleared his throat. "I-I-I was worried about you"

"I'm fine." Louis sat up, wincing a bit. "But...I won't be able to perform."

"What's going to happen, then? We can't cancel the performance..." Legosi knew he should get Sanou and the others, but he was so utterly transfixed by this quiet moment he was sharing with Louis. He scooched a bit closer.

The deer looked at him. "We'll need an understudy."

Legosi continued fumbling with his hands, but held eye contact with Louis. "Any ideas for who?"

"Bill." He said immediately, with a determined look in his eyes.

Legosi pulled the corners of his mouth taut. The tiger was a bit abrasive, but he had studied the part. It seemed to fit. Legosi scooched a little bit closer. "Uh, Louis, before I go get everyone and tell them you're awake, I wanna talk about something. It has to do with, uh, what happened in the head actor room before...if that's okay..."

"What do you want? An apology?"

"No, I don't. Just...you said I should find out what to use my strength for, instead of hiding it away. Well, when you had collapsed, I was the one to carry you here, and I realized I..." he scratched the back of his neck. "It...sounds stupid saying it out loud now, but it felt good to use my strength to help you. I want to protect the animals I care about in my life." Legosi's face was burning at the end of his statement, and he stared down at his hands, fists balled up on his knees. He almost ate this deer for god's sake, and now he was confiding in him and seeking his approval. He really was one messed up wolf.

Not to mention the fact that the deer clearly wanted nothing to do with him, but that just made him want to befriend him more. It really was hopeless.

"Why would you care about me? I hate you."

That hurt. God that hurt. He looked at Louis, giving him a sad smile. "Well...I don't. Everyone looks up to you, senpai, and I do too. Even if you hate me...I'll never hate you. I mean it." He sighed, standing up and brushing the creases from his pants. "I'm sorry I took up so much time. I'll get the others now…"

Louis looked to the side. "Look...I only hate you because you waste all this strength just...given to you."

Legosi glanced back. "I know. And I will find a way to use my strength one day, if I truly have what you believe I have...and when that happens, I hope we can be friends."

"Why would you..."

Legosi shrugged. "I don't know...why not."

"Because...It's dangerous. Especially to my status as a Beastar."

Legosi nodded solemnly. "I see." He wiped his nose. "Then I'll just forget about it, if you feel that way…I don't want to get in the way of your life goals." He made his way toward the door.

Louis looked to the side. "Tell Dom to stop making you take care of me."

"He didn't this time." Legosi mumbled, before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later the rest of the drama club students were around the now-awake Louis' bed. They were congratulating him on his amazing performance and determination to make it to the very end, even with a leg and arm injury. When asked how he got it he told them it was just a little accident. He was lucky he was Louis, otherwise they wouldn't have believed him.

Talk began to shift to that of the plan now that Louis was down. They didn't quite know what to do without the star actor of the play. But they made sure to tell Louis that they would find a stand-in for him and that he would be able to rest easy.

_They're...taking pity on me…? Stop it. Why are you all pitying me? Stop it!_

Legosi could tell Louis was becoming uncomfortable. "U-um…"

"Hey. Is my broken foot an excuse to treat me like a defenseless creature?" Louis mumbled.

The room became dead silent. Then, everyone assured him that's not what they were doing at all.

_Don't break down...You're Louis...You're always calm and collected._

He lifted his head and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. Really."

"Bill," Louis turned his head toward the big cat. "I want you to be my stand-in for tomorrow. You'll be playing the great role of Adler. Can you handle it?"

Bill stood still for a moment, until the biggest, goofiest smile came across his face. "Do you really think I can do it…?!"

He nodded, then turned his head to Legosi, who was more so standing in the back despite wanting to be closer to Louis. "Legosi," he spoke. The wolf's ears rose. "You'll be replacing Bill's role as an enemy. You should know some of the choreography already considering you were spotlighting us all the time. It should be easy."

Legosi looked down. He didn't want to participate in the play like that. He loved doing the lights. But now, he had an even bigger role. And Louis-senpai was the one that gave it to him. He owed the deer, so there was no choice but to accept. He nodded in approval.

The deer nodded as well. "Good luck, you two. Don't let me down."


	5. FATBOTWWS

**Chapter 5 - Fire and the Blood Of Those Would Shine**

The whole next day, Legosi had to train extra hard to learn his role as one of the mooks fighting against Adler. He hated how aggressive Bill was about everything, talking about how they were both carnivores and this is the chance to show everyone their strength. Legosi didn't care for that.

The day went on and before the performance, Legosi discovered that Bill had been doping up on deer blood! This would not stand! They were under orders from a DEER, for god's sake! There was something about it that made him very...angry...Considering all the recent events. Bill's attitude didn't make it better. He vowed to crush him for what he'd done. Thoughts of Tem flashed through his mind. Of all the herbivore members of the drama club.

Of Louis.

How could he drink deer blood with a clear conscience? It was entirely baffling to Legosi, and it enraged him. He knew tonight he wouldn't be able to just let it go. He stepped out on stage, where Bill was. He expected him to stay on script. He wasn't going to, not even thinking about the consequences.

CRACK!

Legosi had sprinted across the stage in an instant, throwing his sword down and clocking the tiger in the face. The little bottle that had started this in the first place flew out of his pocket, unnoticed by the audience.

It landed somewhere backstage, right where Louis was standing. He looked down and his immediate thoughts were _Of course…_And then he was angry because now they were going off script and that was something he knew was a huge sin during a play.

Bill was surprised, and in shock, so Legosi had the advantage, and he used it to pummel the tiger's face, again and again, bruising and bloodying it wildly. The audience gasped in horror and...intrigue. It contrasted wildly from the bored expressions they were giving earlier. Legosi's emotions ran rampant in a way he never let them before, and soon consumed him, manifesting in desperate shouts and growls. He didn't even think of the people watching. It was just him and Bill. Nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, a large hand stopped Legosi's madness. Bill was wincing through gritted teeth. "That's far enough, Legosi." _Are you trying to be a hero? Do you think you're the perfect carnivore? No. That can't be true. _He fought against him and rose to a standing position, looking fiercely at the wolf. Then, with one swift movement, Bill's arms were around him.

"I can tell...You smelled the blood of a deer before, haven't you…?" Bill whispered, causing Legosi's ears to perk. "You wouldn't have reacted so strongly otherwise…Right?"

Legosi grunted and tried to fight against him. He wanted to stand up to him for Louis, for all the herbivores out there! But Bill had him held good. The tiger moved him to an even closer position and moved his head just past Legosi's ear.

"Did you injure a deer...Or maybe kill one?" Bill asked, sending a tingle through Legosi's body as he thought of that night. He almost _had _killed a deer and Louis-senpai at that...Why was he fighting for him when he almost killed him? Because he owed him?

"Calm yourself, comrade!" Bill shouted, startling Legosi. "We will surely understand one another!"

Suddenly, a tearing, searing pain all over Legosi's back, the sound of ripping flesh filling his ears. _Damn it…! I feel...Something warm…_

"Accept it," Bill hissed. "It's proof of our kinship. Matching stripes from one predator to another."

The blood ran down Legosi's back and dripped onto the stage. The wolf's strength had completely left him, now only replaced with disgust and self loathing.

_I see...The blood running from my back is the same as his. It's unmistakably the blood of a carnivore. Lukewarm...Helpless...Heartbreaking...This blood has caused me nothing but grief._

He was just like any other carnivore. He wasn't worthy to even look at herbivores. Louis was right in saying that being his friend would be too dangerous.

Bill still held him. "Give up. If you fall down now, the show can still go on." Legosi kept panting as he shut his eyes. The pain…"O sad wolf."

Bill's arms were there and then they weren't as Legosi fell to the ground, looking up at the leering tiger, who stepped on his chest. He squirmed a bit but this made his back sting more. Bill pressed down and leaned forward.

_You'll pay a big price for embarrassing me on stage in front of all these fans, Legosi. _"I'm the lead actor." Bill said, putting more pressure on Legosi's chest. He grunted in response. "I have to look good while finishing you off." He raised his sword to strike. Legosi was done for!

But as the fake Adler brought his hand down, there was a loud KLANG! and the sword flew out of his hand. It flew across the stage and Louis looked at Bill with a smirk. He was holding the Adler skull up on his head. "You seem to be having fun."

Bill's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. Legosi gasped. _Louis? What? _He almost wanted to vocalize his surprise, but he remained awestruck.

"This tragedy is over." He raised the sword to point at the shocked Bill. "The original star is back." The crowd screamed and cheered. _Louis! Louis! Louis! _Legosi continued to stare. Louis had picked up the mask and donned it once again, the light illuminating him completely. He looked beautiful, like an angel.

The deer stepped forward. "I shall now tell you, stray cat. Adler the reaper knows all of your evil deeds!" He furrowed his brows more. "Take a drink of my blood! Only then will you become a true reaper!"

Bill looked around, sweating more than he ever had, thanks to the lights, the deer blood, the pressure...Louis. He stepped backward. This was no place for him. He was the villain. He turned and bolted away off his stage, the cape flowing behind him.

Louis looked at the downed wolf, determined, with fire in his eyes. There was a small smile under that skull. "It's okay...You were in the right." He reached his slender hand out to the wolf's large and bulky one.

_This hand...Louis-senpai is telling me to stand up..._Legosi swallowed, grabbing it, and feeling the true Adler hoist him up. The crowd cheered as they both faced them. The animal that replaced Legosi on the lights knew enough to focus them on the spotlight. Legosi noticed that he still held Louis by the hand as they faced the crowd. Two animals, a carnivore and a herbivore, together. It was triumphant. It was meaningful. It was powerful.

Legosi moved his gaze from the audience to Louis. His eyes were shining through the boney mask. The cheers wouldn't stop coming. He forgot about the searing pain on his back.

Louis was from another world, it seemed. He was terrifying, confident, and determined. It looked like nothing could even touch him. He was almost god-like. Legosi continued to stare, but soon returned his moved head back to the audience. _The cheers won't stop...I wonder what the audience thinks about..This performance._

Eventually the red curtain drew, and Louis let go of his hand, walking away. Legosi could still feel its warmth, though. He looked back at the rest of the crew, and they all looked terrified. Bill stood off on the side separated from them as well. What a show.

* * *

After, they were bandaged up and told that they needed to see Louis in his office RIGHT NOW. The deer was in there trying to convince himself not to go off on them completely. It was hard and very tempting.

Bill opened the door and the two walked in. Legosi's ears folded. The performance was over. Of course Louis showing approval for him would only be a performance.

Louis stayed silent. His hands were folded together and his index fingers were pointing up toward his chin. He leaned forward in his seat. "Please. Sit."

Legosi sat in one of the chairs, careful not to press his back into it. Bill followed suit. Legosi opened his mouth to apologize, but thought better of it. The deer would be even more mad if he tried.

"What the fuck was that?" Louis asked, the room staying silent. Yep. He was pissed.

Bill crossed his arms. "Ask him."

Legosi stuttered "I..."

"Why the FUCK did you go off script like that!? The one time you use your strength and it had to be during MY PLAY?! I was counting on you!"

Bill looked between the two, Louis' attention focused entirely on Legosi. He backed away. Guess this didn't involve him.

Legosi fumbled with his thumbs. He wanted to tell Louis why he did it, but he also didn't want to rat Bill out...until he recalled Louis' words on the stage. Had he known that Bill doped up on deer blood?

Louis didn't want to waste his time waiting for Legosi to fumble with his words like an idiot. He snapped his head to Bill. "I can't say I'm surprised, Bill. I never expected you to have morals in the first place, but if you were trying to challenge my position, you can do better than that. Deer blood? Seriously?"

Bill looked off to the side in shame while Legosi stopped fumbling and just stared at the ground, ears still folded.

"You can scuffle here, if you want. Is that what you want?" Louis asked, raising a brow.

The two large carnivores looked at each other. "No." Legosi felt almost exhausted from the anger he had just vented. Now he felt nothing for the tiger next to him and shame because of the deer in front of him who had witnessed it all. His mind wandered back to the feeling of holding his small hand again, but reminded himself it was just for the show.

"Then why the fuck did you spill blood on my stage?" Louis demanded to know.

Legosi bit his lip. "I...I couldn't understand how Bill could drink the blood of a deer like that and still call himself a member of this club."

Bill scoffed. Legosi didn't understand.

"Well now guess what? You are both no longer members of this club. Get out," Louis retorted.

"Wh-what?!" Bill's reaction was expected. Legosi just hung his head. He saw it coming. He deserved it. He was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Bill opened his mouth to argue.

There was a knock at the door. Before Louis could even speak, one of the school's PR department students came in, a sparkly grin plastered across her face. "Finally! Louis-spenpai! What was that glorious event? Was it planned? Improvised? We must know!"

A whole bunch of women were right behind her, trying to get in. "Louis-senpai! Wolf-kun! Tiger-chan! You're so cool!" They shouted. Many took out their phones and started snapping pictures of the three and quite a few asked for their autographs.

Legosi froze in his about-to-stand-up position, and he slowly sat back down, eyes wide as saucers.

Louis seemed to hold a similar expression. It was so strange to see something like that on his face. He didn't even know he could make faces like that. Louis' ears went back and he looked completely vulnerable. A glimpse at the true Louis. Then, he straightened out.

He got up and grabbed both Bill and Legosi, pulling them forward, his lips close to their ears. "Listen, you two. I am withdrawing my order. The performance was a great success and to keep it that way, we will act like there were no problems and it was all planned. Got it?!"

They both nodded.

"The sudden change in the play's plot was no accident, right?!" the PR girl asked.

Louis turned around, keeping that smile he always wore as a mask. "Yes, of course. We had it all planned out. All just effects and makeup!"

"Right! Everyone in the audience was so surprised! Leave it to someone like Louis to have an amazing plan like that!"

Louis' arms slid around Legosi and Bill. "Of course. Tonight's performance was a great challenge for all of us, and I believe it was very important for the underclassmen. The world we live in is very complex." Everyone, even the crowd, fell silent as the great Louis spoke. "The animals in this world like to keep secrets. They try hard to persevere in something and face all kinds of conflicts. But in the midst of that, everyone is living life to the fullest. For that, there is no right or wrong. But if someone were to have a certain conviction, they would surely shine like a star. That's what I think."

Legosi looked down. _His words...Louis-senpai believes in all that. No wonder someone like him is going to become the Beastar._

"Even if they happened to be rude...or immature...That conviction would surely shine through. I think that message was presented very well to the underclassmen." His grip tightened on Legosi's shoulder. "That'll be enough from me. If you have any more questions, you can ask these two."

Animals continued to ask questions, despite Louis saying he was finished. Their words only became a blur as Legosi looked straight ahead. _Louis-senpai. Were those words...Aimed at me?_

Once everything was all said and done, Legosi stayed seated on the chair. He was so tired, and was spacing out a bit. Louis had retracted his and Bill's expulsion from the club, and he was now considered an actor by everyone in the school. He wondered what would happen now.

Louis sat back. "Why are you still here? Everyone left." He's always trying to stick around. Sheesh.

Legosi shook his head. "Ah! Sorry! I was just...processing everything!" He quickly stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry for everything, Louis-senpai! I'll try to make it up to you!" He bit his lip. Louis wouldn't go for that, of course.

"Close the door, Legosi."

"Mm?" Legosi cocked his head. "Like, on my way out?"

Louis got up and walked past him, shutting the door. He walked up to Legosi and grabbed a hold of his tie, just looking at it. "I don't get you."

Legosi pursed his lips shut. "I-I don't think I get myself, sometimes. L-Like..." He looked down at the deer fiddling with his tie. What the hell was he doing? "Like tonight...I don't know what came over me...well...I do but...it didn't feel like me...but it did, just...not filtered." He was rambling.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He looked up. "But you really chose the worst time to use your strength."

Legosi took a deep breath. "Yeah...I should have thought about it...about how it reflected on you. I'll...try and focus it better in the future?" He looked into Louis' eyes, and saw himself reflected back. He tried his best to form a grin, a fang poking out.

Louis looked to the side. He was still holding his tie.

Legosi cleared his throat, unsure of what Louis might want from him, but he was enjoying the moment, now. Louis didn't seem as mad as before. Legosi's tail wagged idly behind him.

Louis noticed this. "So, you're enjoying this? You really are a weird dog." He let go of the tie. "Don't you ever spill blood on my stage again."

Legosi yelped slightly, grabbing his tail to stop it. "N-never again, Louis-senpai!"

"Now get out of here. Go make something of yourself. And remember what I said."

"Of course!" Legosi couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. "Thank you." He opened the door and walked out. His chest felt fluttery.

Louis shut it behind him. _He used his strength to defend herbivores again..._ He walked back to his chair. _What's with that wolf...?_


	6. A Question of Loyalty

**Chapter 6 - A Question of Loyalty**

_Skipping some time ahead…_

Louis held a tray of food on his lap. He was sitting with his legs crossed. It was very late at night and this was a common ritual for him. By request of Oguma, his father, Louis was the only animal allowed to be out past curfew so he could have some time to eat without being bombarded with fans. It was lonely times like this where being a Beastar seemed...No. Push that thought away. This was also his time to think. And there was a lot to think about.

Ever since he was attacked by what he could only assume was the killer, Louis started bringing his gun out at night for protection, hiding it in his jacket. He feared he would have to use it at some point, but he was ready. Catching the killer only ensured his status as a future Beastar.

Legosi strolled along, careful not to make too much noise. Recently, the wolf had taken up the habit of sneaking out past curfew to do patrols. He didn't know what kind of security Cherryton had, but it never made itself apparent, and wasn't enough to stop Tem's murder (or Louis's attempted murder...)

_Why don't you ever utilize your strength?_ Louis's words motivated him and rang in his head, bouncing around in there.

Legosi would spend about an hour a night doing these patrols, making sure there was no trouble. He was aware of how suspicious he'd look to anyone who might catch him, and that to be truly effective he'd have to be out all night. But still, it made him feel better.

He was afraid of an event like..._that_ night happening again, but every time he recalled it-almost eating Louis- he felt sick to his stomach.

This particular night, he walked past the fountain where it all went down...and there was someone there…

The wolf walked forward quietly. He knew the shape of those antlers anywhere! Louis was out late at night, eating by the fountain where he was almost eaten himself! Was he really that stupidly brave?

Louis looked up, then saw the figure, reaching slowly for his gun. No way he was going to get attacked again.

Legosi knew Louis definitely saw him, so there was no point in doing anything to make him seem suspicious. He stepped forward, shyly.

"L-Louis-senpai?"

"Legosi? You have to be kidding me," he frowned, letting go of his gun, but keeping his hand close just in case. You never know.

Legosi couldn't help grinning, but he also felt immense guilt as his mind kept shooting back to that one night. It has been about a month since the performances, and his leg seemed to be healed, at least. This was the first time they had talked since then.

He walked toward him. "Louis, it's dangerous out here..." He kicked himself for saying something so obvious.

"And?" The deer was unfazed.

"I mean," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Tem's killer is still out there…"

"Funny you should say that, actually." He looked to the wolf, his tray on his lap. "I think I was attacked by the killer, right in this very spot. It happened one night when I was practicing with Zoe. That's how I hurt my leg. But don't worry..." He pulled out his gun as if it were something animals just casually did. "I am well protected against anyone, now. I have to eat out here anyway but this is the perfect chance to catch him."

Legosi grew ice cold. He swallowed. _Okay, play it cool. You don't know this yet. You don't know anything about Louis-senpai's attack…_

"O-oh?! What?! Why didn't you tell anybody, Louis-senpai?!"

"Imagine what would happen to the school if everyone found out the future Beastar was attacked." He spun on his butt and extended his legs on the fountain, the gun still in his hand. It rested on his lap just so. "Now, if I were to stop him..."

Legosi drooped down a bit. "That's why you're going to be the Beastar, I guess... Always thinking about things like that..." Legosi tentatively sat down by Louis' feet, hoping the deer wouldn't shoo him away. He calmed his nerves, trying his hardest to not think of that night. At least it wasn't foggy now. He could see him better, but the lights from the theatre were off too, so only Legosi could clearly see Louis.

Funnily enough, the gun the herbivore held didn't scare him in the slightest. It was the reason that the deer had it that he was terrified. All because he almost lost control of his instincts…

The wind blew in his face, carrying Louis' scent. There was a perfume-like quality to it. He decided not to think much of it. "So, why can you only eat out here?"

"It's to give me time alone because any other time I eat I get bombarded by fans and questions. And...about always thinking like that...You don't understand. Being me is...Hard." Was he showing some vulnerability...? "Nevermind."

"I mean, I can only imagine..." Legosi was completely transfixed. Here, under the moonlight, Louis was actually talking to him. Maybe he needed Legosi there right now? He was definitely going to stay, if that was the case. "I've only ever read about the requirements to become Beastar, and even that was overwhelming to me...and on top of that only being able to enjoy time alone outside after curfew..."

Louis looked to him. "How do you feel when I look at you?"

Legosi's ears perked up, one of them twitching. His eyes were wide. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"How do you feel when I look at you?" He stayed staring at him.

"I...I feel good?" Legosi shrugged, looking away and scratching his nose.

"What?" Louis' head reared back a bit.

"H-how do you want me to feel?"

"I...I don't know. I thought you were going to say something like it's a lot of pressure."

Legosi chuckled softly. "You don't scare me that badly, senpai," Legosi sighed. "Or maybe that's because you don't seem angry right now..." This was a bit odd. He had never been this truly alone with Louis before, and he seemed...so much less on edge. Besides...the gun in his hand, of course

Louis blinked. "Well...How do you feel when a stranger looks at you?"

Legosi cocked his head. These were such strange questions...

"Well, it depends on if they're a carnivore or a herbivore. If it's a carnivore, I feel a bit awkward, since we're similar, but I don't feel like I relate to them. And if it's a herbivore, I feel awful because they're usually scared of me..." He looked down sorrowfully.

"Imagine if the entire world was looking at you. All the time. That's my life."

Legosi nodded solemnly. "I see...That makes sense." He looked back at Louis. The deer never seemed to be afraid of him...Or anyone, for that matter.

"You...still want to become Beastar though, right?" It was a huge question. The question of Louis' life, everything he had worked for. Of course he wanted it, right. There was a long pause and Louis' said nothing.

Legosi cleared his throat. "So...What are you eating?"

"What are you doing out here anyway...? Don't tell me..." Louis looked at him suspiciously.

"Wh...So do you want to know or should I not tell you?" Legosi blinked. Legosi's tail thumped on the fountain, a bit excited at the prospect of Louis approving of his reasons for being out past curfew.

"No...I meant don't tell me you're the killer...I mean, you can tell me, I swear I won't speak of it to anyone." How does one trick a supposed killer? Well that would depend on Legosi's answer. Louis could tell when someone was lying. And Legosi was silent and always stayed in the shadows, he _could _be the killer…

Legosi's fur stood on end. How could Louis be so right and so wrong at the same time? "No! No way! I was good friends with Tem!...Actually, I've been coming out at night when I can to try and prevent the killer from striking again. I know I can't really do much, since the campus is so large and I do have to go to bed eventually, but...it's better than nothing…" He brought his legs, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees.

"Wait." Louis looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah...for a few weeks now. Uh, just thought about what you said about utilizing my strength...and not by fighting Bill."

Louis looked at him with a face Legosi has not yet seen. Approval.

Legosi's eyes widened, and his tail wagged behind him, getting wet in the fountain, but he didn't care. He looked away and scratched the side of his cheek. "So...do you still hate me?"

Louis looked forward. "Legosi...I never hated you. I just...It's hard to explain."

Legosi nodded slightly, or however slightly he could with his head on his knees. Louis was harder to figure out than he thought..."Well, I'm glad you don't hate me" He let out a bit of a laugh at how silly that was to say. He knew at that moment he could never tell Louis the truth about that night he attacked him. They were friends now, or as close as they had ever gotten. He didn't want to ruin it. He wanted more moments like this with Louis...he could stay out all night with him.

Louis smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me." He kept the smile. He put his gun away, then looked down. "Between you and me..."

Legosi leaned forward in anticipation, ear twitching.

"I don't want to be the Beastar. At first...I wanted to impress my dad and change society for the better. But now...After all this time..." he looked to him. "I don't like having my future made out for me. Do you think that's selfish?"

Legosi's ears folded, and he almost felt like crying. This deer in front of him had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he didn't even want it...but now he was in too deep…

"Not at all...but I understand that you feel you can't quit now." Legosi moved to his knees, resting his hands on both of Louis' feet and staring at him. "Louis-senpai, I will help you in any way I can. I promise."

Louis looked away. "I never...I never really feel like I'm making my own choices. Even to save you from Bill. It was only because that's what a Beastar would do." He felt strange that Legosi was touching him.

"Well...I'm glad you did it, at least. It was a very brave thing to do..." Legosi was unsure if that was the right thing to say here. Where did Beastar end and Louis begin? "I think, even if it's not your choice, you are very strong for doing the things you do...but I guess...auugh!" Legosi let go and put his head in his hands. "I'm worried about you, senpai! I have been for a while now! And I know you're actually strong, and brave, and that you have what it takes to become a Beastar! But, I also don't want you to do something you don't want to do! I guess it's just...hard to take this information in."

Louis sighed, looking down at Legosi's hands. His claws...This wolf was touching him so delicately and not even trying anything.

They sat there for a bit in silence. "I'll support you in whatever you do, senpai." He looked at his phone. It was getting late. "So, how long do you plan to be out here?"

"I don't know." He sighed. Was revealing his true feelings about being a Beastar really the right decision?

"I'll walk you back to your room when you're ready..." Legosi retracted his hands.

"Okay, then we should go." He stood up, looking around. No one.

Legosi stood up too. "I never really thought about where your room is...It must be a secret...I won't tell anyone."

The deer started walking silently. And he walked in front of Legosi on purpose, to test if the would suddenly give in to his instincts and end his life just like that. He still looked strong from the back, his confident walk and straight shoulders proved he was too used to his Beastar-laden life.

Legosi glanced down to his left leg. It seemed fully healed now. And with his gun, there was no doubt that something like what happened could happen again. Legosi just hoped his instincts wouldn't kick in again…

The silence was comfortable, at least, and not awkward. Legosi thought about the new development in their relationship and wagged his tail. He was over the moon, so to speak.

Louis just stayed silent in front of him, a little hip movement in his walk.

Legosi's gaze moved up to Louis's delicate hips, which seemed to transfixed the canine. He cocked his head. What was…

Were these his instincts again?

He ripped his gaze away, blushing intensely. He stared back at the deer. His small, petite form that also held strength...Legosi felt like he wanted to hold him close again, just like in the nurse's office.

Just like that night when he almost ate him.

Legosi sighed, smacking his face lightly. Damn these predatory instincts! He wanted to be his friend, dammit! Not stare at him like he was a piece of meat! Wait...friend?

Louis just kept walking. He didn't have anything more to say. He had dropped some big bombs already and was caught in an inner struggle whether that was the right move.

Finally, they reached Louis' door. It wasn't even attached to the school? It was it's own little building. "Well...We're here." He turned around.

Legosi looked at the building, dumbfounded. He had always just assumed it was a storage house. He cleared his throat, and looked down at Louis, who was looking back at him, not going inside. The not awkward moment from before became awkward.

"Um...so...are we...friends now?" Legosi asked, not getting his hopes up too high, but still pretty high.

"I don't know." He just stayed looking at him, as if he was holding something in. And he always made eye contact when he faced Legosi.

Legosi blushed. His eyes were so big...so beautiful...and completely unafraid of him. It made him feel good about himself. "Well, I'd like to talk to you more, if you want."

He looked to the side. "Okay. Goodnight." Finally, he turned around and unlocked the door. "Please, sleep well, Legosi-kun."

"You too!" Legosi called out before the door closed. He couldn't keep his tail from wagging. He turned around, walking back to his room with a bit of a skip in his step. It was complicated, and he had his instincts to work through, and Legosi almost killed him and he would NEVER EVER tell him about that EVER but...things might be okay? His senpai who he respected so much now regarded him well...it seemed. His senpai who he lo…

...Loved.

That made sense, right? Of course he loved him. As a friend.

He loved Louis-senpai.


	7. TBSFITBN

**Chapter 7 - The Bright Star Fades in the Black Night**

It was the day after Legosi and Louis'...interesting meeting at the fountain last night. Legosi slept like a puppy, to say the least, and was generally happy all day. There was that awkward moment when he had to pretend to be a wolf underclassman's brother to get 2 carnivores off her back, but that was the only negative thing. There was a bounce in his step as he made his way to the drama club. Only the 2nd years were meeting today, as they were going to be given an assignment for the meteor festival by Louis.

Legosi arrived early, as he normally did, since he usually had nothing else to do. Of course there was another reason he arrived early...Well, Louis didn't seem to be around. He was probably in his room...or just not here yet.

But not long after that the deer walked in. "Oh, Legosi-kun. What a surprise. You're usually not early."

Legosi was sitting on the floor, and as soon as Louis walked in, his tail started to wag. "Oh, well, I am usually." He looked at the time, and was surprised. "Oh, usually not this early…"

Louis just leaned back against the wall. "Was there something you wanted to talk about, then?"

Legosi's ear twitched. He recalled what he said last night, about wanting to talk more. He had meant it in a broader sense. Now, on the spot, he realized he didn't really know much about Louis, or what to talk about, or how to broach any subject to him.

"Oh, uh, um...how was your day?" Boring question.

"It's...fine so far. Did you hear? There's a new female wolf joining the drama club." He looked at Legosi with a smirk.

"Oh! Yeah! Juno. I met her on the way in, actually. Some students were giving her a rough time because of that...predation incident earlier today in the city..." He drooped, remembering that. It was enough for two herbivore students to stop playing checkers with him and Durham earlier. He wondered if news like that affected Louis. If it did, he definitely didn't show it.

Louis nodded. "Yeah. She seems very social. Maybe she can teach you a thing or two."

Legosi cocked his head. "I...guess." He knew it was a joke, but maybe she could? If Louis senpai thought so, then it could be...even if it was a joke.

"Well whatever happens, make sure you're nice to her."

Legosi was about to make a retort of 'of course I'll be nice to her' but after what he did to Bill, he could see why Louis might say something like that. He simply nodded in response. "I'll make her feel welcome." He laid down on his back, legs and arms splayed. He didn't know why he did this...he just felt comfortable.

Louis just looked at him. _What a weird wolf…_

"Louis-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...mind if I ask you something...pertaining to what we talked about last night?"

"Ok."

"W-What would you want to do after school if you don't become the Beastar?"

"That's the beauty of not becoming the Beastar."

Legosi just grunted in acknowledgement, nodding his head against the floor and placing his folded hands on his belly. "Um, I don't know what I wanna do, but I think that's normal."

"You want to avoid fame?"

"Honestly. Yeah. But I also don't wanna be alone forever."

"Hmm." It was surreal, seeing this side of Louis so suddenly. He wasn't sure how to react to it properly, but Louis kept showing it, so he must be doing something right? Problem was he wasn't sure how to respond..

The door opened and Louis completely changed demeanor. In the time it took him to turn toward the door he completely straightened out.

The other 2nd years trickled in, and within 5 minutes everyone was there. Legosi sat up too, adopting his head-on-knees position.

Louis walked in front of them. "Thank you all for meeting me here. As you all know, I have an assignment to give you."

* * *

Legosi couldn't sleep. He had returned late from the city trip due to...complications, to say the least. And now, with a black eye and a nice dose of psychological trauma, he was restless, to say the least.

It was a little past midnight, and Legosi knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Might as well try to take a walk...

Louis was actually sitting with his feet in the water. Even though that was illegal. He liked the feel though so fuck rules. He got a gun too and those are illegal.

Legosi found himself drawn to the water fountain, and he didn't even notice he was walking there until he saw a familiar silhouette...Shit, could he really talk about this to Louis? He would see right away that something happened, due to his injury.

Of course, it wasn't his fault they even went to the black market! he was totally against that! He'd understand that, right? Ultimately, Legosi walked forward slowly. Despite what might happen, he wanted to talk to Louis. No matter what that quack panda doctor said…

Instead of drawing his gun this time, Louis spoke. "Is that you?" If it was the killer he didn't want them to know he and Legosi were talking. "Yeah." Legosi walked over to the fountain and sat down gently. It was then he realized he was still in his pajamas...oh well. He looked over at Louis, who had his feet in the water. Legosi held back a chuckle.

The deer was looking at his reflection. "How was the city?"

"It...was nice. I haven't been there in so long, I forgot what it was like" He wiped his nose "Looks like the plans for the festival are the same as last year, by the way."

He sighed. "Well...at least it's easy. We can use the props from last year." His wavy reflection stared back at him in the water, along with the moon.

Legosi let out a long, ragged sigh. "Senpai? Uh, something else happened..."

Louis blinked. "Hm?"

"We...got lost on the way back and...there was this guy sitting on the ground so I asked him for directions and he was selling his fingers! And some had already been chewed off!" Legosi held up his long, boney fingers to sell the image "And we realized we accidentally stumbled into the black market!"

Louis looked at him. "Your eye...? What did you get into in there!?" He looked mad.

"Th-this is from running into someone! I ran away as soon as I knew what was happening! I got separated from everyone for a bit, but I eventually found Aoba at the subway station afterward. Tao and Bill...i'm not sure." Of course, he was sure, but he didn't want to snitch as much as he was. "We didn't eat anything!" He held his hands up, eyes wide. "I swear! I can't get the images out of my head! it makes me sick!"

Of course, he was leaving out the whole part of passing out in an alleyway and being borderline kidnapped by a panda who treated him like a criminal...

Legosi hiccuped, feeling tears in his eyes again...He had just cried earlier that night when meeting up with Aoba again, and it seemed to be coming back. He turned away from Louis, not wanting him to see. "Just...please don't hate me"

"I told you not to go in there!" He curled his hands into fists. "You don't know what kind of things happen there! It's an awful, awful place!" He yelled. Was he...shaking?

"I know! I was there!" Legosi yelled back, tears flowing down his face. "I-I swear I didn't know! I never wanted to go there!" He covered his mouth, suddenly realizing they were outdoors past curfew shouting

Louis looked hurt. "I...I'm going to my dorm." He took his feet out of the water. "No. You don't need to walk me." He grabbed his shoes.

Legosi squeezed his hands, biting his lip as the tears continued to flow. "O-okay" he croaked. This was a bad idea. All he could do was watch Louis as he left him alone.

The deer returned to his dorm and just...He was really shaken up. He thought Legosi was better than to go to a place like that.

Legosi got back to his dorm room and flumped on the bed, sniffling. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe that Gouhin guy was right, and cutting ties with Louis was the best thing to do. Yeah...this was better for both of them. Legosi would just go back to hiding his feelings again...it was going to be ok.


	8. Pink Love

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Now, I realize that the story seems to be going a little fast, but that's only because that I really don't feel like writing every canon thing up until the meteor festival out fully. For example, I skimmed over Louis and Juno's scene here because it wouldn't be any different than in the canon. I really am trying my best and it is definitely hard to keep everything in mind when writing an AU like this. We're close to going completely off canon, so just be patient a little longer. Also, the reason the chapters are so short is that this story is more scenes that have an overarching plot than a full blown narrative. I felt that it was better for me to do this way because it is way more manageable to write and bite-sized chapters are way easier to digest for readers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 - Pink Love**

The next few days were miserable. Due to the anger of Louis toward Legosi, the wolf was just super down. They were finally making good steps toward a friendship but Legosi had messed it up...But it wasn't his fault! It's not like he willingly chose to go to the black market! They stumbled across it! Why couldn't Louis understand that?

And Louis had discovered an ugly truth under Juno's innocent disguise. She had gotten the red deer alone and pinned him to the ground, declaring war against him as future Beastar. She assured him that Legosi would be hers and, despite not really seeing why she wanted him so badly, Louis told her to be careful and that Legosi was trouble.

It was night time. Preparations were still going on at the meteor festival. Louis was around making sure things were going as planned.

Legosi wiped the sweat from his brow. He liked the work he was doing. What he didn't like was the fact that Louis was on the premises and Legosi had to hide behind something every time he appeared, all day long. Tie into that the fact that he walked up to a small white rabbit girl at one point and patted her head, and talked with her for a long time. He had never seen her before...Who was she?

Legosi wasn't sure why that moment stuck in his head so much, but it did. It refused to leave his mind. But now it was night, and all preparations were complete and it looked great! He was proud of the work he and the art team had done.

Everyone was smiling and it was all great. And then...out of nowhere, the power cutoff, leaving everything dark. Immediately there was a panic.

Screaming, most if not all from the herbivores, erupted from the crowd. Bill had gathered everyone in a circle, with the herbivores on the inside. Legosi joined soon after, holding his arms out to protect them.

After a few moments, he had a thought. "Where's Louis?"

Everyone gave him vague answers. Where they had last saw him, how he was probably home by now, among other things. Legosi wasn't satisfied. He also wasn't sure why he was so worried about it, due to the recent events. "We need to ensure he's safe! I"ll go!"

He took off from the circle, trying desperately to pick up his scent. Too many animals were in the plaza that day...he couldn't pick it up..."Louis-senpai!? Louis-senpai!" Why was he in such a frenzy of emotion?!

He wasn't sure the deer would be able to hear him through all the noise of the alarmed animals. He traced back all the places he remembered seeing him, and finally he was able to pick up the faintest bit of his scent. The usual cologne he wore also helped. He slowly followed it as it grew stronger. He was close! "Louis-sen-"

The lights turned back on just before the wolf spotted the deer. Louis was holding the white bunny girl from before and she was hugging him while he petted her head. "It's okay..." He spoke softly. "You're safe with me." He smiled at her...but not like he smiled at Legosi. This was one of affection and caring.

Legosi could only stare. He was relieved beyond reason that Louis was safe, but...he couldn't go over there. Louis was having a moment with someone he loved, and he wasn't even his friend anymore...What was the point? Better to just leave it be.

"L-Legosi-senpai!" a familiar voice called.

Legosi whipped around, seeing Juno the grey wolf. "Juno-san, are you all right?"

"Yes! That blackout was scary, huh?" She looked a bit past him at the strange sight before her. _A bunny and a deer...That's impossible, right...? Well...I guess Legosi-senpai is all mine, then! _"I see you found Louis."

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." Legosi rubbed the back of his neck, looking back at Louis and the bunny girl, no longer hugging, but talking. He still had this strange feeling inside, deep down. What was it?

Juno walked up next to him, holding her hands behind her back innocently. "Did you ever see that coming?"

"What?" Legosi turned his head to her.

She giggled and smiled. "Louis-senpai and Haru-chan, silly!"

"Oh...Honestly...No…" Legosi mumbled. _So Haru is her name..._Louis was the future Beastar. He guessed it made sense that he would be pro-interspecies.

Juno's ear twitched and she sensed that Legosi had some strange feelings about the situation. "C'mon! Let's walk back together!" _This is my chance!_

"...Okay." They turned and began to walk back together.

There were a few moments of silence until Juno spoke, shattering it. "Did you know...When a couple lights a candle together and puts it by the meteor...They are destined to be together forever?" She smiled, blushing. "Do...Do you think that's true…?" Her head turned to Legosi, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not sure...It'd be cool if it was." Legosi looked to the meteor in the middle of the plaza. _Someone who can see you be sad and happy whenever they want?_

"A couple...Together forever…" He mumbled. _It's too bad I don't love anyone like that...No one that could love me back, at least..._

Juno blushed more. _Is he thinking about someone…? I thought he was all mine...What should I do?_ She stopped and turned to Legosi. "Um, um, L-Legosi-senpai! We should light a candle together!"

The wolf stopped. "Huh?!"

"I-If that's fine with you…" she swayed a bit.

Legosi blinked, gulping. A life together with Juno? Forever…? He looked at her, up and down, but he felt nothing. Even that beautiful smile didn't trigger some spark of desire in him. He didn't love her. "I'm...I'm sorry, Juno-san...I'm just not ready…" He couldn't tell her the truth! That would break her heart! Females probably didn't want to hear things like that!

Juno blinked. "Oh…" She looked down.

"I...I have to go! Have a good night!" Legosi ran off as Juno watched him, feeling a weight in her chest. Then, she looked up with a newfound inspiration.

_Legosi-senpai...You may have rejected my love, now...But that's okay. You just don't understand it yet. Don't worry, it won't be long before I make you love me, and when that happens, we will be the best grey wolf couple that ever existed. Just wait and see._


	9. Telling the Whole Truth

Chapter 9 - Telling the Truth

Legosi had heard the rumors, and the bandage on Louis's hand seemed to confirm it: Bill had injured Louis during rehearsal. He couldn't stand the rift that had formed between them. He wanted to reconnect...somehow...There had to be something he could do…

He approached him carefully during practice. "Louis...senpai."

"What do you want, Legosi," Louis asked, not looking at him.

"I...uh...I heard about what Bill did..." Legosi swallowed. "I just...hope it doesn't leave a scar…" That was such a weird thing to say, but he didn't like the idea of anything scarring Louis' body. Then again, his claw marks had healed and hadn't left any marks that he could see.

"Me either. I don't want my hand looking like your back," Louis said, point-blank.

"I doubt it'd ever look that bad..." He shuffled his feet. "So...that blackout was pretty scary, huh?"

"Do you know anything about what caused it?" He finally looked at him.

Legosi's ears folded, trying to deduce if there was an accusatory tone to the question or not. "I...can only guess that the strain of lighting up the dinosaur caused a short circuit..."

"Okay." Louis looked away again, far too soon.

Legosi breathed out, and faced away from Louis as well, but still stood by him. Soon, Juno found him and started talking to him about her day and the meteor festival. He was confused. Hadn't he told her he wasn't ready…? She was definitely still trying to get him to light a candle with her.

Juno tried to lead him away, but Legosi stayed by Louis, hoping that maybe he'd at least have a chore for him to do? Anything. He wanted to be away from the female wolf. A plan hatched in his mind. One that get him away from her and fix things with the red deer.

"L-Louis-senpai! I have to discuss something with you privately!"

"Okay. We can speak about it in my office." He waved his hand. "Come along."

Juno blinked. Where's he going…?

Albeit sloppy, it did the job. Legosi followed Louis into his office, closing the door behind them.

Louis turned and looked at him in the eye with his arms crossed.

Legosi let out a long breath. "Senpai, you need to listen to me! I'm telling the truth when I say I didn't know we were all headed toward the market! That was the last place I ever wanted to be in my entire life, and the things I saw there will haunt me forever! I didn't mean to disobey you…"

"You're still going about the market?" He scoffed.

"You're clearly still upset about it! I need you to know the whole truth about it so we can..." He paused, considering his words. "...So we can...get along well again. For the club..."

"Tell me EVERYTHING that happened." He kept his arms crossed. It was a demand. There was no avoiding it.

Legosi gulped. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to do that, but maybe he could put together a close enough facsimile to what actually happened…

He sat down in one of the chairs, motioning for Louis to sit down, too. It might take a bit to tell the story.

Louis sighed and did so. He put his hands together and just watched Legosi with those big eyes.

Legosi rubbed his palms on his pants. "Alright, so...after we got the plans...We still had a lot of time to kill. I thought we were going back to school...but the guys wanted to hang out in the city more. So we got lunch, walked around a bit..Once the sun started to set, Aoba realized we were lost…"

"We were following the map on his phone but it wasn't working. I went to ask for directions, like I said...but the animal I asked was an herbivore selling his fingers to carnivores!" He held back a bit of bile as he recalled that grisly sight. The lack of fingers, the bit of bone sticking out…

He nodded. "And then...?"

"That's when we realized where we were...and then Bill said he'd buy one of the fingers if we all chipped in. I got...really angry. Tao and Aoba wouldn't back me up, so I ran away from them. I ran through the back alley market looking for a way out, trying not to smell or look at anything. It took a while, but I made it out eventually. That's when I met up with Aoba, who also ran away after I did..."

"That's it?" Louis asked. He leaned forward. "Or is there something you aren't telling me?" He was terrifying, even if he was smaller.

Legosi weighed his options. He figured he had to give some information in order to get Louis back on his side.

"Well...I didn't want to tell you because...I'm still processing that it happened...After running through the market, I got overwhelmed and passed out in an alley. When I woke up, I was chained up with a muzzle on my face. There was a panda in front of me, asking me questions like, if I ever ate an herbivore, and stuff." He crossed his legs, looking out the window. "He thought I was a...meat eater or an addict or something. He said he works in the back alley market to help carnivores with their desire to commit predation. He thought I was a possible patient, but soon I explained everything and he eventually let me go...and that's what happened. He punched me in the face, actually. That's where that black eye came from." I hope you can believe me, Louis-senpai...I'm not lying...

"Did you..." He REALLY debated asking this next question.

Legosi's ear twitched and he tilted his head.

"...Did you come across any cells?"

Legosi blinked, confused. "C-cells? Um, I didn't see anything there, really...I just saw...big...cuts of meat hanging up and the vendors trying to sell them to me. I ran as fast as I could! I barely saw anything,I promise!" Why does Louis-senpai want to know about cells…?

"Okay." He sighed in relief. "Promise me you won't go back there."

"I never, ever, want to go back there again." Legosi held his shoulders, shivering slightly. "Every time I think about it, I want to throw up...I promise I'll never be there again."

Louis got up and got close to him again. Inspecting him. A carnivore that resists the black market...He met his eyes again. "I apologize for my actions and being mad at you."

"Y-you don't have to apologize, senpai. You had every right to be suspicious of me."

He almost had the urge to hug him for what he went through. Knowing how that place is. But...

"Ok." He stepped back. "You're free to get back to whatever you were doing."

...What was I doing? "Thanks for understanding, senpai." He stood up, but before he reached the door, he turned back to Louis. "Do you...mind me coming out to the fountain at night, again?"

"Do what you want."

Legosi opened the door, fumbling his hands and smiling. Everyone was staring at him, which made sense after that outburst. He walked past them all, ignoring their questions on what that was all about. Tao and Aoba exchanged nervous glances. Bill pretended not to notice.

**Author's Note: Hey, it's me again! Sorry this chapter was so short! I truly believe that if Legosi had told Louis the truth from the beginning, he wouldn't have been mad to the point of ignoring him. The other reason is because chapter 10 is a long one...Get ready!**


	10. We're Only Animals

**Chapter 10 - We're Only Animals**

_Later that night…_

Louis was laying on the side of the fountain. He was just looking at the sky and thinking it was a shame that the light pollution was hiding most of them from view.

Legosi had been planning to come to the fountain that night ever since Louis had said to do whatever he wanted. This is what he wanted. He stalked closer to it and saw the familiar form of the deer. Louis was lying down tonight...Legosi wondered if he'd be _inside _the fountain next time. It made him smile a bit thinking about it.

Legosi walked over, making enough noise as to not startle the deer when he sat down next to his head, just an inch or so away from where his antlers ended

"You came. I had a feeling you would." His tray was on his stomach. "Just can't stay away." Louis joked.

Legosi chuckled softly. It was only the third time, and the second time wasn't pleasant, but he could already tell that these moments between them were special. He got Louis all to himself for just a little bit of the day. That white rabbit might have his heart, but she couldn't take these moments away from him…

He opened the box he brought with him, taking out a peanut butter bar and biting into it, chewing softly. "I brought something to eat, if you wanna try..." He said, mouth still slightly full.

"I'm okay." Louis hadn't touched his food.

"Oh, okay" Legosi sounded a bit disappointed. "I guess deer might not like peanut butter as much as canines do. My friend Jack made these." He put the rest of the bar in his mouth.

He looked down, noticing Louis looking up, so he looked up too. "The night sky looks beautiful, huh?"

"It could be more beautiful," Louis said, blankly.

"Does it upset you?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever seen it clearer than this?"

"No. Sometimes I only see one star up there and find it a cruel metaphor."

"Well, it's probably a planet then..." Legosi quickly moved along, not wanting the deer to think he was insulting his intelligence or something. "Oh, back where I used to live, the sky would get pretty clear at night."

Louis sighed. "Cool."

"I'm sure you'll see a clear sky one day." He set the box of treats down on the ground, and slid himself up on the concrete, laying down just as Louis was, his head next to his. His ears lightly brushed his antlers. "Are you okay, Louis-senpai?"

"Sure." It didn't seem like it.

Legosi sighed. He knew that wasn't true, but he wasn't going to get it out of him easily. He decided instead to speak his mind. "Thanks...for not being afraid of me..."

"I can't afford that." He brought his legs up so his knees were bent, staying on his back.

"Afford what? Being afraid?" Legosi blinked at the sky.

"Yeah." It was clear something was wrong.

"Well, it makes me feel good about myself..." Legosi bit his lip and fumbled with his claws. He couldn't get a peep out of the deer...

"The way I see it, we're only animals. There's no carnivore or herbivore. But instincts and society make that very tough to stand by. We can't just be animals unfortunately. Even so, you're just an animal to me. Even if you are a carnivore."

Legosi smiled. "It'd be nice if more animals could see the world like that..." Him and Tem were the only herbivores that ever regarded him without fear...and look what happened to Tem…

He shook those thoughts from his head. "Senpai, if you're stressed out, you can tell me about it."

"It's hard, Legosi-kun," Louis looked to the side.

"It must be. And the Meteor Festival is tomorrow and everything..." He thought about what Louis must be going through. "You'll make it. You have the entire club there supporting you."

"I'm just..thinking about my past. The black market brings up really bad memories."

A chill ran down Legosi's spine. "I-I'm sorry."

"It...doesn't matter."

Legosi felt like he was in a minefield. He wanted to help Louis in any way he could, but he also respected his privacy. Although, it almost seemed like he wanted to talk about it? Of course, Legosi couldn't be sure of that. "So...that's why you reacted so strongly to...hearing about us going there."

"Yeah."

Legosi stretched his arms a bit, one of his claws catching on Louis's antler slightly. He quickly retracted his hand, muttering another apology. "Well...whatever happened there, back then...you're safe now." The words felt hollow to him. He wasn't safe...he was almost eaten over a month ago.

"I never feel safe."

Legosi screwed his eyes shut. He felt so bad for what he was about to say, but he knew he would never let his instincts get the better of him again. "I'll protect you." It was quiet, and he wasn't sure Louis would even hear it.

"I don't need protection," Louis said quickly.

"But...you don't feel safe."

"..." He moved his head back to look at the wolf.

Legosi felt the movement of the antlers, causing him to crane his neck, facing his snout backwards, head upside down. He looked into those big eyes, pools into Louis' fragile soul. "What is it, senpai?"

Legosi wasn't sure what Louis was looking for, but he couldn't look away either now. Those eyes always dragged him in…

"Are you...feeling okay?"

Louis' eyes tore away. "Nevermind."

Legosi rolled to a sitting position, looking back at Louis. "You can talk to me...please…"

Louis sighed. "It's nothing," he said. "...I'm better now."

Legosi laid back down, this time on his stomach, facing Louis. "Well...I'm here for you..." He looked down at the box of treats he brought. "You sure you don't want a peanut butter bar? They're really good..."

Louis huffed. "Fine." He took one.

Legosi's tail was wagging. _I hope he likes it…_

Louis took a bite. He was still looking at the sky. "They're good. Thanks."

"Hehe." His tail wagged more, despite the response being a bit deadpan. He got that feeling of wanting to scoop Louis up again and hold him close. This time...he wasn't sure if that was predatory instinct. Of course Louis would shoot him if he tried. Probably.

The deer started using his own feet to take his shoes off.

Legosi, remembering the previous night, went to take off his too. If Louis could do it, so could he! The night was warm, anyway.

The deer sat up and put his feet in the water. He looked down at his reflection again.

Legosi joined him, after a bit of fumbling. He scooched over next to him, their thighs touching ever so slightly. Legosi had to lean down farther to look in the water. He saw a wolf and a deer staring back at him.

Louis' eyes didn't move from the concentration they held on his own mirror image. "This is wrong...Isn't it?"

Legosi chuckled. "Yeah, but nobody's going to know we're putting our feet in here."

His eyes slid over to Legosi's wavy reflection in the clear water. "I meant this." _How could he sit so close…_

"U-us?" Legosi's tail stopped wagging. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's wrong."

Legosi lowered his head even more. He knew what Louis was talking about. Carnivores and Herbivores rarely got past surface level friendships, commonly, and society wasn't keen on supporting them. Romance was an entirely different story. Regardless, Legosi stood sitting right where he was. "Well...then I'm wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Legosi curled his fingers up on his knees. "If it's so wrong to want to be close friends with an herbivore, then I'm wrong." His heart was thudding in his chest, which was strange. Even when that panda kidnapped him, he remained calm. Maybe it was the vagueness of Louis' reply...Well, the deer wasn't moving, so that was a good sign.

"It doesn't matter, Legosi-kun. Do you know why?"

"Hm?" Legosi looked over at him.

Louis looked back with a smile. "We're only animals."

Legosi blinked, before grinning slightly, his fangs poking out from his lips. His tail was wagging again. The wolf suddenly felt bold. "Louis-senpai...Would you like to go someplace sometime? Like, to hang out. Outside the school where nobody knows you're supposed to be the Beastar."

Louis considered for a moment. "Sounds very risky." He moved his feet in the water.

"That's alright! We don't have to" Legosi kicked his feet in the water too, unable to feel sad despite the answer he was given not being the one he hoped for…

Louis looked down again. "I enjoy your company. Usually it's just me, as you know."

"Y-you do? Well I mean, that's good." Legosi thought about it. It was true. Louis was surrounded by fans, but how many friends? There was that rabbit girl...but Legosi wasn't supposed to know about her. He didn't want to mention her unless Louis introduced her. "I'm glad I can...make you feel less lonely..."

It was strange, he was the most popular animal in school and Legosi probably had more friends than him...

"You know...It's kind of sad. My whole life, even my love life, is decided. I already have a fiancé. There's this bunny girl who loves me...But I'm torn on what to do. I can't be with her. And I don't really like my fiancé. Do you think the current Beastar went through all this before he became the Beastar?"

Legosi was taken aback. It seemed Louis had a habit of unleashing deluges of information at a moment's notice. He just gasped. "Y-you have a fiance? Already?"

"Yes. That's why I can't be with Haru-chan. The bunny I mentioned. There's also the fact that...I don't want to spend my life with her...I don't think she's the one for me…" He looked at his reflection again. Would things be easier if he was more like Legosi?

"I...I can't imagine what that must be like. I've never been in love. It must tear you apart inside, though..."

"It does." He looked at his own eyes in the water, then at Legosi, who was looking at him.

"Haru...what's she like?"

"She can see through people. Very easily. It's...kind of scary. I don't feel like I can be myself around her anyway. It always feels like there's a wall between me and other animals. She's...lonely. We both are." He turned his body away when he said that part. "And she's not what everyone says she is...And she loves me..."

"So...no matter which one you choose, there'll be a part of you that's not comfortable?"

"That's the pleasure of being me."

"Well...you're still young. You might find someone when you get older."

"I can't. I have a fiancé."

Legosi cocked his head, confused. "But...you're also dating this Haru girl?" He was completely clueless.

"It's more complicated than that. You wouldn't understand," Louis sighed.

"I...I guess I wouldn't" He scratched his head. "Uh, this might seem like a stupid question, but...what's it like to be in love?"

Louis looked at him very seriously. "I wouldn't know."

"O-oh" Legosi looked back at their reflections. That was...unexpected."...So...how do you think the festival will go tomorrow?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter to me, superstition and romance wise."

"Ah, yeah. Juno was talking to me about how couples that place a candle underneath the dinosaur are fated to be together forever. It'd be nice if it were true...but I don't think it works that way. I didn't want to tell her that, though"

"Juno doesn't know anything she's talking about. She's just a confused pup." He frowned.

"Oh, she seemed nice every time she talked to me. I think she's glad there's another wolf in the club."

"I bet." He moved his feet again. "Just...be careful." He had a thought of she and Legosi lighting a candle at the festival and it felt...wrong. He didn't know why. But he didn't think Legosi would be happy.

The wolf looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and crooked smile "All right..?"

"It's getting late. You should go back to your dorm."

"I guess so...I should walk you back, though."

"You don't have to. I'm capable."

"B-But, a gun doesn't do any good if you get surprised, senpai!" He argued. "You could still get attacked!"

"Really, I'm fine, Legosi-kun."

"I...I..." He took his feet from the water and swung around so he was sitting opposite of Louis. "I just get really worried about you...sometimes. If something happened to you...I don't know what I'd do"

"You shouldn't care so much." Louis said. He took his feet out of the water and swung around to grab his shoes.

"I...I do..." Legosi muttered. He picked up his box of peanut butter bars, and stepped into his shoes, shoving his discarded socks in his pocket

Louis stepped into his and got up. "Please have a goodnight Legosi-kun." He didn't face him as he began walking away.

Legosi stood up, watching his new friend walking away, wishing he could stay longer. "You too! Have a good night, Louis-senpai!"


	11. TWMITS

**Chapter 11 - Those Who Move in the Shadows**

_The next day…_

Louis was walking down the hallway, thinking of everything. Tem...his past...the meteor festival...Legosi...How could a carnivore be like that...? It didn't make sense. Shouldn't he have pinned Louis and took a bite out of his neck? Instead he just...sat with him. And it was nice, for once.

He kept finding himself going back to the fountain. He had told Legosi so much. But it was so easy...Legosi just listened, unlike everyone else who always argued with him.

He had flowers clutched in his hand as he approached Tem's grave in front of the place where he was murdered, kneeling down and gently placing them in front of him. _Tem...I won't forget the promise I made...Wish me luck tonight at the Meteor Festival._

He looked up the banged up doors with claw marks and police tape on them. He imagined how scared Tem must have felt...The same feeling he had when he was almost eaten...

Louis got up after a bit and started walking back down the hall.

Legosi had gone to pay his respects to Tem. He saw Louis walking from that same place. He smiled, and walked faster to catch up with him...until he saw a jaguar ahead of him, crouched down low, teeth bared.

What was he…

Before he knew it, the feline leapt toward the deer and Legosi was sprinting down the hallway. He made it just in time, the big cat's jaws barely missing Louis' neck. Legosi and the jaguar landed behind the wall, out of sight, Legosi keeping him in a headlock, holding his breath.

Louis turned around. What was that noise?...Probably nothing. He kept walking back down the hall after waiting a moment for someone to show themselves.

Legosi laid there, terrified. He wasn't paranoid after all! And neither was Louis! Someone literally tried to kill him!

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay! Let me go!" the jaguar squirmed. "Shit, when did Louis get a bodyguard…"

"I'm his junior...And I respect him." _And…I love him..._He reached his hand down, pulling the cat's tail much to his protest. He used his other hand to push his head on the ground. "Why did you try to attack Louis-senpai…? Tell me."

The cat rotated his head a bit. "You're just a wolf...Why should I tell you? Go and do tricks for Louis, why don't you?"

The wolf frowned and pulled his tail, more and more.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay! I'll tell you! Even though you should already know, being a carnivore and all…" He took a breath. "There're a lot of carnivores planning to lynch Louis. Rumor has it that once the Meteor Festival ends, Louis will become Beastar and carnivores' social standing will suffer immensely. I...I was just trying to make a name for myself by getting ahead of everyone else! You're a wolf, don't you understand…?"

This only made Legosi pull his tail more. And hard. The cat yowled. "If he is the animal suited to becoming Beastar and a bunch of carnivores want to turn against him, then I'll protect him." He kept the tail gripped.

_The issue is...Louis-senpai doesn't even want to be the Beastar anymore, but I can't tell anyone about that...It would screw up everything for him. So I guess I'll have to protect him as long as I can. Because he's my friend and I lo..love…_

His grip loosened and a punch was sent right to his nose. The feline scrambled to stand up, calling Legosi an idiot for trying to protect Louis. Legosi looked down at his hands as blood from his nose dripped onto the tile.

Louis...might actually die. Like, he might actually _die._

The wolf got to his feet, and ran down the hall where the deer had just walked, but he couldn't find him.

He felt a weight in his chest. _I knew I should have asked for his phone number..._

* * *

The jaguar from before walked down the hall until he came upon a broom closet. He casually opened it and went inside, closing the door behind him and locking it. There were two other carnivores waiting for him there. Luckily, it was spacious.

"How did it go? The lack of blood on your lips tells me not very well," a wolf said, standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What happened?" a red fox asked, stepping forward. "We've been tracking Louis' schedule and this was the perfect time to get him because he's all alone!"

The jaguar shuffled his feet. "I was stopped by that damn wolf that beat up Bill during the Adler play!"

"Legosi? What was he doing there?" the wolf asked.

"I-I don't know! But it's infuriating! I was this close! He pulled my tail..." the jaguar complained, holding his tail and pouting. "Why did I volunteer to try and off him early…"

"I see him sometimes during Ecology Day in the wolf room. He never really talks to anyone there. Why would he all of a sudden be protecting Louis?" the wolf blinked.

"Yeah. A carnivore shouldn't be protecting an herbivore," the fox said.

The wolf raised a hand. "It doesn't matter now. It looks like we're going to have to go with my original plan. Kidnapping that rich son of a bitch. It will be more fun that way."

"But more dangerous," the fox said. "We could get in a lot of trouble if we don't plan well."

"Don't worry, I know a good place we can take him. Nobody will be able to find him, especially if we leave behind no evidence. That's the most important part," the wolf explained.

"We might be able to take our time and actually enjoy a real meal," chimed the fox, clapping their hands.

"As long as an herbivore doesn't become the Beastar. That's all I'm in for," the jaguar said.

"Oh come on, don't you want to know what venison tastes like?" The wolf nudged him, smiling.

"Uh...I heard that when we eat meat for the first time, we develop a meat dependency…" the jaguar explained. "When I attacked him before, I was just going to let you two take care of that part."

"Meat dependency?" the fox's ears perked. "What do you mean?"

"He means that our bodies will become weak if we don't consistently eat meat, Beta," the wolf said.

"So what do we do, then, Alpha?" the fox asked. "If Charlie's right, I don't want to eat Louis."

"We can just get meat from the black market," the wolf said. Clearly, the names they were using weren't their real names. But by order of the wolf, they were forced to use code names when they met.

"With what money?" Charlie asked, tilting his head.

"Don't worry about it," Alpha said. "Once you have your first taste of meat, you'll understand." There was a silence after this.

"Alpha...You're not the killer of that alpaca, right?" Beta asked. Charlie looked at him, trying to piece together in his mind if it made sense.

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't be that big of an idiot to kill someone on the school grounds," the wolf rolled his eyes. "Give me some credit."

"Okay...Do you know who was?" Beta asked.

"Does it matter?" Alpha turned his head towards him, eyes clearly telling him to drop it.

"Uh...No…So...What's the plan for tonight, then?"

The wolf rubbed his hands together. "The Meteor Festival is the perfect distraction. I've noticed how Louis acts and even got close to him as one of his "fans" recently. He seems to really dislike being popular, which means at a huge event like this, he'll be hiding somewhere. All we have to do is grab him when he's alone and no one is looking and we'll be home free. Then, you guys follow my directions and we'll take him back to the place where we're keeping him and we can dig in."

The jaguar was having doubts. _We're really doing something like this...But...It's for carnivores. We're only doing what's justified...Right? I'll just...come up with some excuse why I can't eat meat when they are eating him...Or escape when the time is right..._

Beta scratched his chin. "Sounds simple enough…" _That meat dependency worries me. I don't want to have to need it...Where does Dom get all these ideas? The black market, the kidnapping...It's like he doesn't care how it gets done unless it gets done._

Alpha smiled. "We just have to make sure we don't leave evidence behind and that we don't have any of our identities get discovered by anyone. We can do this, because we're a team. Right, guys?"

"Right!" the other two animals chirped.

The wolf shook both their hands,, grinning, but his mind was elsewhere. _A team. Ugh. I just need to use these two to get me closer to that deer..._

He could have cared less about the cause this was for than the results. The deer always annoyed him with that smug look and gait in his walk. He acted like he was on top of the world and that really annoyed him. He was the perfect target for his first time.

It wasn't long ago that he realized he was a psychopath, but he always had sort of a suspicion. In the end, he didn't care if this made him famous or bettered the lives of carnivores.

He just wanted to kill Louis. And if that wolf got in the way, he was prepared to fight.

And win.


	12. ASPOGCOGG

Chapter 12 - A Single Piece of Green Cloth on Green Grass

The Meteor Festival begun that night. Many animals showed up, excited and filled with positive energy. Juno was nervous for her dance, but excited for Legosi to see it. Haru sold the flowers she had been tending to for weeks. The stage crews light work and props were impressive. Many animals were talking about how beautiful everything looked.

Louis was standing near a tree as the festival was going on. He was trying to lay low so he wasn't swarmed with fans. He wondered, would Legosi be here? Probably tending to props. Plus, he wouldn't be able to see him anyway. There were people everywhere.

Legosi had arrived on site to take care of everything for the performance later. He hadn't been able to find Louis to warn him, but he had to appear sooner or later. He told everyone in the club to tell him if they saw the deer, to immediately tell him or bring Louis to him so he could pull him aside and reveal the lynching plans.

Louis just stayed at the tree. I hope everything goes okay tonight. I'm playing a dangerous game by being your friend, Legosi...Wouldn't you agree? I guess not. You don't think like everyone else. That's something I admire in you. It's unfortunate we can't have a talk at the fountain, but there's always tomorrow.

Neither the deer nor the wolf could be prepared for what was about to go down.

* * *

"Alright, there he is," Beta whispered, peeking from a tree at the lone deer, leaning against his own tree.

"Is there any reason we actually had to wear all black for this…" Charlie muttered. "It's kind of itchy and I'm pretty sure my golden fur would give me away…"

"Quit complaining," Alpha said, looking to him. "It's only one night. Plus, there are two reasons we are wearing black. One, it's harder to see at night, especially if we are in the darkness. My nocturnal vision will help me guide us through the night. Two, it's going to get bloody and blood is hard to see on black clothes."

Charlie blinked at him. "You must watch a lot of kidnapping movies…"

Beta looked at him. "It's called Zoozle, look it up."

"But you have to use Zoozle to look it up-"

"Will you two hush! Louis is alone! This is the perfect time to grab him. I'll knock him out, then we'll grab him." Finally...My prey is almost mine…He waited a moment. "Okay, let's go. Make sure you guys keep watch for anyone. You know the signal."

The trio started slinking closer to Louis. The deer was quietly watching the festival still, unaware of the animals movements behind him. Alpha got to the tree closest to him, squatting down and grabbing a rock. I can just do it right now...It would be so easy...No, I need to wait. Be smart about this.

Charlie was keeping look out. This was like something out of a dream. I have a clear opening to run...I should just do it...This is going to go wrong...His head turned back to the large wolf searching through the grass. If he finds out I ran and catches me, though...I'm already in too deep.

Beta was looking out in the other direction. Nobody was there. What's taking Dom so long? The closer we get to Louis the better it smells...I can't stop thinking about this meat dependency thing, though. I don't want to go crazy…

Alpha grabbed the rock. Now was the time! He snuck up to the back of Louis and raised his arm to strike, bringing it down on the back of his head.

It didn't work and Louis tried to run forward, but the wolf grabbed his green jacket, pulling the deer back to him and smashing his head with the rock again. The deer was knocked out immediately as Alpha caught him with an arm, holding his smaller head in his hand. He felt warmness. Definitely blood.

Charlie looked at the sight and gulped. This was unreal. Now was time to move.

Beta was already at Alpha's side, lifting Louis' legs. "He smells delicious...This is killing me…"

Alpha turned around. "I'll lead the way. It will take us longer to get there because we have to avoid lights and other animals, but it's in a mostly abandoned neighborhood so I think we'll be fine."

Where is he taking us…? Charlie thought.

"If he wore our school uniforms we could have just pretended he got drunk and passed out…" Beta mumbled.

"Yeah, like they're gonna believe three carnivores are carrying the drunk future Beastar back to school," Charlie said. "Come on."

"Oh, yeah...I guess any way we do it will be suspicious…" Beta said.

"Will you guys just hush?" Alpha snapped. "Stay quiet until we get there."

"Yes, Alpha…" they both sighed.

No one realized that Alpha had made a small mistake when he grabbed Louis' jacket, and that mistake stayed blended in with the green grass.

* * *

The festival continued on and Louis was nowhere to be seen. Everyone just thought he was running late, or forgot something, or something else mundane. Legosi was the only one that seemed to realize the stakes. The jaguar's words echoed in his head. There were carnivores planning to lynch Louis.

Should he tell anyone? Would they believe him? If he told herbivores they'd just go into a panic. If he told any carnivores they may be in on it. The whole thing might just be a misunderstanding...Hopefully.

But Louis wasn't showing up. At all.

"I'm going to look for him," Legosi told Kai the mongoose, who had been previously talking to him about Louis' whereabouts.

"Legosi, relax, it's fine! Just stop stressing out and enjoy yourself. You want to get something to eat?"

But Legosi was already off, leaving him behind to look for the beloved deer. The rest of the drama club knew of Louis' absence, but didn't think anything of it.

He scoured the festival grounds, searching for any sign that the deer had been there. The main issue was that Louis had been walking around the site for days, so his sent was lingering there. Legosi needed to pick up something more fresh..

Now, he was on all fours, sniffing around. Animals looked at him strangely, but most assumed he was just being a dog. He could be more civil though. This was a public event after all.

It felt like he was looking forever when he finally smelled Louis' scent get stronger. He followed this stronger smell to the tree where Louis was knocked out, sniffing around it until finally...What was this?

He moved his hand in the grass and felt something soft. He picked it up and found that it was a small piece of green cloth. He sniffed it and observed it. Louis-senpai's jacket...He sniffed around more and realized there were three other scents there.

A fox, a wolf, and...that jaguar from earlier?! The one who told him about the lynching plans? He felt anxious. Something had to have happened to Louis! He sniffed around, then began following the four animals' trails. They lead him away form the meteor festival, but that didn't matter.

Louis was in danger and Legosi was going to find him no matter what it took.


	13. The Unlucky Number of 4

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence and disturbing content. If you can't handle that please skip it and I will say the basics of what happened next chapter. Thank you!**

**Chapter 13 - The Unlucky Number of 4**

The trio of carnivores arrived at a rundown and abandoned house on the corner of a deserted street. It looked like something out of a movie. Beta put a hand on his hip, using his other hand to hold Louis' leg. "Where the hell is this? It looks like we're going to get murdered in there."

"Someone is…." Charlie mumbled, nodding to the deer's body.

Alpha was just looking at it. _My childhood home...I don't have any good memories of it. All I can remember is being locked in that basement so many times...Starving...Now, I'm gonna have a full meal down there. It's going to be beautiful. _"Alright, let's bring him in."

They brought Louis inside. It was dark and the other two animals couldn't see a thing. They relied on Alpha to guide them around. They came upon a door and the large wolf opened it. "Easy now. We're going down the stairs. Once we get down, there's a chair there and some rope. Tie him up and we can get started."

Charlie blinked. _Those things are just...down there…? I have a sinking feeling…_

Slowly, the group descended the creaking steps. It was clear the house was pretty old. Alpha flipped on a switch and at first nothing happened, but then the lights flickered to life, illuminating the room. It was...cold, somewhat and the walls were made of cement.

In the center of the space was a single chair with rope on it, just waiting to be used. The trio brought Louis to it, Alpha moving the rope and placing the unconscious deer down. He then picked it up, bringing Louis' arms behind the chair and tying his wrists. He needed everything else exposed, not blocked by rope.

"Gentleman, our meal," the wolf said, looking at his prey and smiling. _My meal._

"Um...I have a better idea," Charlie said.

Beta turned his head. "What?"

"We can sell him for ransom money and get rich, then use that money to get meat from the black market…?"

Alpha smacked him. He yelped. "Idiot! If we did that, they would find out who we are easily! We have to make sure there's nothing left of him once we're through. We can bury the bones that are left."

Beta sniffed Louis. "Man, I'm so hungry…" _But nervous… "_Can't believe we have a whole deer all to ourselves. And it's Louis, of all animals!"

Charlie gulped. "Y-yeah…" He was still rubbing his cheek from the smack.

Alpha looked at Louis' face. He smiled. _Not so smug now, are you? You're going to be a perfect first kill. Don't worry, I won't waste anything. _He got closer, leaning down. The other two carnivores just watched.

Instead of making any move toward eating him, the wolf brought his arms up onto Louis' shoulder, squeezing, squeezing...His claws dug in as blood started to trickle out.

Louis awoke with a start to see Alpha's face inches away from his, arms still extended out to him. It almost looked like he was coming in for a hug. He felt pain in his shoulders and head as he looked around at the wolf, fox and jaguar. "Wh-what the hell is this? Who are you?" He looked down and realized his predicament. Three carnivores and one deer…Four animals in total.

He remembered what happened before he fell unconscious. The pain on the back of his head, trying to get away but being pulled back, even more pain in the back of his head. He quickly came up with a plan to try and survive. "Ah, so you're going to try and eat me. You know, it's counterintuitive to take out an herbivore for fear of the carnivore standing once he becomes a Beastar..That's why you're doing this, right? .Fucking idiots. You have no idea what you're doing..."

Alpha dug his claws in a bit more, Louis wincing. "I hate your voice," the wolf said. "Don't be so confident."

"Oh, but why shouldn't I? After you kill me...What happens next...? They're just going to blame it on a carnivore anyway. This is just another predation incident." Louis said. "You three obviously didn't think this through. The jaguar over there is about to wet himself, it seems, and the fox looks too hungry to even think about the consequences. And you…"

With a snarl the wolf pulled his claws out roughly then slashed at Louis' chest, the deer gasping at the sudden movement. He felt the warmth running down his back and stomach. Is this what Legosi had felt when Bill clawed him?

The wolf looked back at his compatriots."I want to torture him before we eat him."

The jaguar gulped. "That wasn't the plan! We're trying to lynch him, remember! L-let's just eat him and get on with it…"

"YOU WANNA EAT HIM SO BAD?!" Alpha grabbed the chair violently and dragged it across the floor toward Charlie. The screeching noise filled the room. Louis felt his clothes get stickier as blood soaked them.

_This wolf is insane. What do I do, what do I do? _Louis thought, his mind scrambling to think of _something._ "Wait, wait, wait! If you kill the future Beastar, you'll get caught for sure! I...My father! He'll give you anything you want! You can have a lot of money…"

Alpha wasn't listening, turning the chair around violently so Louis was facing Charlie. "You wanna eat him so badly, start with his fingers. Go on, scaredy cat."

Charlie looked up, timidly. "Y-you're crazy...I can't…"

Beta stepped forward. "What are you doing, Dom? This wasn't part of the plan. We were just supposed to eat him…"

"Alright then, you can eat his right foot," Alpha said. "And if either of you try to escape then it won't just be deer I'm having tonight. Now, eat."

Charlie and Beta looked at one another. They really had no choice…

The jaguar and fox got on their knees, the feline moving closer to Louis' left hand and the canine slowly grabbing his shoe, trying to remove it.

Louis blinked. This was more than just a kidnapping. Now, it was three hostages and one maniac. Still, the unlucky number of four. No matter what, the situation was dire. "Come on…" Louis whispered. "You can take him…" He was trying to convince the two carnivores to fight back against their insane leader.

Before he knew it, a large hand was clamped over his muzzle. "Now, eat!"

The jaguar just stared between Louis and Alpha's faces as he thought about much he wished he had never become a part of this "team".

The fox successfully removed his shoe, pulling his sock off and lifting his foot, then noticing something branded into it. The number four. "Wh-what's this?" He asked.

Alpha's ears perked and he came around, grabbing him by his ankle and looking for himself, a twisted smile forming on his lips. "So you were destined to become food anyway? Sheesh, what a sad life." He got close to Louis' face, once again. "All the time spent trying to become Beastar, just to end up in someone's belly anyway."

Louis moved his head back. "How...How do you know what it is?"

"Don't worry about it," Alpha smiled. "Since you're going to die anyway. I'll tell you the plan." He gestured to his other captives. They looked up. "These two are going to eat parts of you while I use my claws to cut you, getting you to the point where you lose so much blood, you'll start to feel dizzy and weak...That's when we'll really start eating you." He walked around again and untied the rope because it was too inconvenient for the plan. He knew Louis would be far too weak to fight back against him, especially after they got started. "Even if you try to run, I'll catch you, so don't even think about it."

The whole time he was talking, Louis was in his own head. Blood continued to flow out of him. _Damn...I...I...I already feel dizzy...I can't believe it's going to end like this...Some Beastar I'd be...I couldn't even protect myself...My only real friend was a wolf...No...I can't go...I haven't fulfilled my promise to Tem, yet…_

_Legosi...If only I could meet you at the fountain again...I'm sorry... _He looked at the carnivores, another thought forming in his mind. _I need to use the last of my strength to fight back..._

He let Alpha get close to his face again and whipped his head forward, the tip of his his antler connecting right with the wolf's eye. The wolf howled and staggered back, blood seeping through his fingers. Beta and Charlie both jumped back. The situation was getting heated!

Louis had the urge to vomit after that. To use his antlers for violence...Everything was so warm...There was no way he was going to survive, was there?

The wolf growled and came forward. "WHY YOU-" In an instant, a set of claws was sent right across Louis' left eye, the force sending he and the chair backward onto the ground. The other two carnivores shrunk back, watching with astonishment.

_This doesn't concern me anymore, it's between them now..._Charlie thought.

_Suddenly, I'm not that hungry..._Beta swallowed.

The angry Alpha grabbed the chair and threw it out of the way roughly, getting on all fours and stalking closer to Louis, who had blood coming from his shut eye socket. The wolf's eyes were crazy, rabid. He snarled and growled and crawled onto the unconscious Louis' body. He started scratching all over him, slowly, leaving deep cuts. Lukewarm crimson pooled on the floor under his prey.

Louis the red deer looked to be done for.


	14. LVA, ADOTW

**Chapter 14 - Legosi vs. Alpha, A Duel of Two Wolves**

Legosi used all of his strength, pushing his legs to their limits. He continued to follow Louis' scent in the darkness. He kept telling himself it wasn't too late, again and again.

_Louis-senpai...Please be alive. I'm coming! _He kept running, panting and sweating, but he didn't care about that in the slightest. What were those animals doing to Louis? He hoped the injuries weren't too bad. If he was lucky, there would be no injuries at all.

Finally, he came upon an old house, not even stopping to look at it. He sprinted up to the porch and then before bashing into it, he slowed down. If he made any loud noises, he could alert the kidnappers! He reached his large hand up and tried the doorknob, finding the door was already open.

He pushed it more ajar, Louis' smell becoming stronger. There was another smell...Legosi's ears perked as he realized the smell was blood. And it seemed to be a lot of it. _Oh no...Louis-senpai!_

He went down a hallway and made it to a door. The four animals were all in there, and one of them was bleeding. _Please...let it be anyone but Louis-senpai..._He turned the cold knob, pushing the door open slowly. Immediately he heard growling and snarling, picking up his legs.

Legosi had descended the creaky stairs, and what he saw was something from a nightmare. The jaguar from before and a fox were huddled against the wall, watching the more grisly sight ahead. A wolf was over a bloody Louis' body, ready to devour him. Legosi's first thought was that it wasn't really happening but all of a sudden something took over his body.

He sprinted forward, slamming his body into the other wolf's, knocking him off Louis. The wolf rolled on the ground and stood up, turning around and baring his fangs. Legosi did the same.

"So...You found us out, Legosi," Alpha spoke. "You're too late, he's bleeding to death as we speak."

Legosi's fur ruffled all the way up his body as he bared his teeth even more, clenching them tight. "I don't care what you have to say!" He slowly took off his top shirt, leaving only his undershirt,then got into a fighting position. "I'm going to stop you and save Louis-senpai!" He looked down to see that the tips of Alpha's claws were dripping with blood. His eyes grew more fiery as he stared at them.

Alpha stepped closer. "Back off, he's my pr-"

WHAM!

Legosi punched with all his might, a loud cracking sound confirming his fists's connection to Alpha's jaw. The wolf looked shocked, but only for a moment. His mouth moved and he spit out a tooth that landed on the floor close to Louis. "Argh, fuck! Why you little-" He yelled as he sprang at Legosi, who saw it coming, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground with a loud thump.

Legosi growled deeply as he got closer to the downed canine. "Tell me why you did this to Louis-senpai!"

Alpha swept his leg and caught Legosi's, causing him to fall on his butt. With one quick movement, the other animal leapt at him again, biting his shoulder. Blood came from the wounds as he tried to sink his teeth deeper.

Legosi yelped as he brought his fist into an upper cut, hitting Alpha's chin, his teeth pulling out as his head jerked upward. He brought it down quickly, headbutting Legosi, who got a pang of dizziness. He moved his knee up quickly into Alpha's stomach, causing the wolf to groan.

The larger wolf brought a fist into Legosi's cheek then moved so he was straddling him, punching him again and again, similar to how Legosi did to Bill. The pinned wolf quickly thought of what the tiger had done and lifted his hand, catching Alpha's in his own, squeezing it. Blood leaked from his nostrils and dripped onto his clothes as he looked angrily at the shocked wolf.

He yanked his arm by his fist, pulling Alpha forward, Legosi using his free hand to chop at his neck, causing the wolf to start coughing. Using this as a distraction, Legosi used all his force to push the wolf of him and then pounced, tumbling on the ground in a heap of shouts and barks.

* * *

Louis came to, but barely. Everything was black and he couldn't open either of his eyes. All he heard was noise...noise...There was a lot of shuffling sounds and grunts. He had no idea what was going on. Then there was that other feeling. That warm and sticky feeling...What was it? What were those sounds...He was...so tired...His breathing slowed as he faded away again.

* * *

Legosi and Alpha exchanged punch after punch, kick after kick, scratch after scratch. There was no talking needed. When would the fight end? Legosi knew that Louis didn't have enough time left to take too long. He was drenched in sweat, some blood coming from his wounds, definitely from his nose. He didn't even feel any pain as his body went into overdrive.

Finally he got onto Alpha's back, quickly grabbing his ear with his teeth and tearing a chunk off, spitting it on the ground. The bigger wolf yowled with pain as Legosi laced his fingers together, and swung down on the back of Alpha's head, knocking it down, which, in turn, caused it to hit the ground with a loud thud.

It seemed Legosi was winning! Just one more hit to make sure he stayed down. But before he knew it, the canine's body was turning, Legosi falling the other way. Alpha squirmed out from under him and then grabbed his shirt, lifting Legosi and quickly slamming his back against the wall.

"I'll kill you! Forget Louis! It's you I want now!" Alpha yelled, still baring his fangs. His eye was crusted with blood where Louis had impaled it with his antler. The sight made Legosi feel even more nauseous than he already did. But he wasn't going to give up.

He snorted and then spit into Alpha's face, catching him off guard and then bringing his head forward right into his nose. Blood spilled out as the canine brought his already bloody hands up to cover it, stepping backward. Tears stung his eyes.

"I...Refuse to lose!" he brought his claws across Legosi's chest, much like he did to Louis before. Legosi's white shirt was already stained red as it clung to his fur. But it didn't feel like when Bill did it. The stinging wasn't there. Nothing was there. He just felt rage. He extended his foot forward, right into Alpha's stomach. Hard. He fell to his knees and held it...whimpering and groaning.

He approached Alpha who looked up at him with angry eyes. Was he still trying to fight back? Legosi was never going to let him win. He looked at the chunk of ear that Alpha still had. "Don't you ever try and touch Louis-senpai again. He's my prey. No one is going to take him from me. Especially you." With one last powerful kick to the side of Alpha's head, the wolf was sent sprawling to the ground, unconscious at last.

Legosi had won, but it didn't feel like a victory. Louis was still on the ground, bleeding out. His life force draining. He walked over to his body, looking down at it, somberly. _Louis-senpai...I'm so sorry he did this to you...I took too long...I'm sorry…You could have been less hurt if I was faster..._

He slowly kneeled down, putting his arms under Louis' fragile body, not caring for the blood that seeped into his fur, staining it red. He used his legs to lift him slowly, turning around and looking at Charlie and Beta.

"You...didn't do anything...Did you…" he muttered, but loud enough for them to hear.

They both shook their heads.

"I'm sorry…" Charlie said with sad eyes. "This is probably worse than being dead for him." _I will never live this down. I almost killed someone tonight. How could I…?_

Legosi growled. "Don't say that! He'll live! I know it!" he snapped.

Beta got up. "I hope so…" _I've decided. I'll never eat meat. _He looked at the unconscious Alpha, scratched up and bruised and pathetic. _This is what it does to you. _He looked at Legosi again. "Get out of here! Get him somewhere safe! Go!"

Legosi, looked up to the wooden stairs, a determined look in his eyes. He was exhausted and his limbs were killing him, but it wasn't over yet.

He made his way to the steps, beginning to ascend them quickly. He was leaving the basement behind, but it would always stick with him, but there was no time to think of things like that right now.

He had to save Louis.


	15. TANCITS, BIP

**Chapter 15 - There Are No Clouds in the Sky, But It's Pouring**

Legosi made his way away from the mostly abandoned neighborhood. His heart raced, almost thumping out of his chest. Emotions flooded his mind. Love, anxiety, sadness...It was all there. He didn't want to lose Louis like this. Before even telling him his feelings. _Stay with me...Please, stay with me, Louis-senpai...We're almost there..._

The wolf had an idea, removing his shirt even though his body was clawed up. Nothing mattered more right now than Louis. He wrapped his shirt around his head to help the bleeding from his eye, making a makeshift eye bandage. He felt bad because it was sweaty and bloody, but it was better than nothing.

There was only one place he thought to bring him. To the meteor festival. The school and the teachers would know what to do. He swiftly made his way back to the event, almost bursting into tears from the situation at hand. His legs were killing him. He needed to press on, as hard as it was. For Louis. He had never worked this hard for anything.

* * *

Legosi came running into view, carrying a broken and beaten Louis. Legosi himself looked a mess too. The Meteor Festival came to a complete halt as everyone took notice of the sight before them. Phones were quickly brought out and filming the whole thing. The wolf ignored them.

Many assumed the worst. Legosi had viciously attacked Louis and then regretted his actions, bringing him back to be saved. Rumor spread fast. Juno didn't believe that. Jack didn't believe that. Even Haru, watching with teary eyes from her little flower booth didn't believe that. If he wanted Louis dead, he would have done it.

Teachers approached Legosi, urging him to put Louis down immediately. He finally fell to his knees, clinging to the deer. "Please, help him." Tears filled his eyes."He needs an ambulance...Please...Help my senpai…" Phones were brought out, many calling for an ambulance.

Louis was barely hanging on by a thread. Many thought he was done for. Some refused to believe it. It was Louis the red deer! He would make it through this. He had to.

Everything was a blur. Tons of animals were around them, and there were some still trying to get Legosi to let go, but he couldn't. He cradled Louis' head to his chest. He felt so...fragile. So small... So helpless...He made sure to avoid his antlers.

Once the ambulance came, he had to be pried off Louis so he could be surrendered to the stretcher. Legosi attempted to climb after him into the ambulance, but he was denied entry, the doors closed in his face. He watched the vehicle disappear as he fell to his knees.

Now he had won. Louis was safe. Legosi's fight and struggle wasn't for nothing.

He smiled, knowing he was safe, but soon collapsed on the ground, everything going black.

* * *

Legosi's wounds were luckily not too bad. He didn't even need any stitches. The doctor's bandaged him up quickly, but he was told that he had to stay overnight, just in case.

Legosi didn't have the energy to refuse or even move, so he complied. His thoughts were completely filled with Louis the whole night before he drifted to sleep. He wondered how bad his injuries were, if he needed a lot of stitches, if he was still...alive…

Of course he was. Of course he was…

* * *

Louis finally awoke, with only a slight headache, but his body ached all over. The first thing he noticed was that something was covering his left eye.

He turned his head and looked around the room, spotting a nurse to his right. She was an otter, who turned her head and smiled gently. There was a sadness to it. "Ah, you're awake. Good."

"I'm not going to ask what happened, because I already know…" Louis spoke. "I lost my left eye, didn't I?"

She looked to the side for a moment. "I'm sorry. We had to remove it after we saw the damage done to it. You're going to have to wear an eyepatch from now on."

Louis took a moment to process this. His lip began to quiver. For some reason he felt so sad...He would never see with two eyes again. He gripped the sheets of the hospital bed.

The otter nurse looked like it pained her to see him like that. And it did. "You needed quite a bit of stitches. The doctor said he was lucky he saved you. You lost a lot of blood."

Louis was silent. He didn't have anything to say. On the bright side, he was still alive, but the loss was tremendous, in his eyes. In his eye…

"The doctor will be in here to check your vitals, but I'm afraid you'll be staying here for a bit while you recover. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." She got up. "I'll leave you alone for a moment. I can tell you need it."

She left and as the door closed behind her, Louis just looked down and began sobbing. This was a horrible thing that happened to him. There was no going back from this and this consequences would be major. He wasn't ready.

* * *

The next day, the drama club came to visit. The doctor briefed them on what had happened and what he had lost. He told them to be gentle with him and be patient. He was in a very sensitive position. They all knew Louis hated being treated like he was helpless.

They all came in, standing around the bed. The deer just looked down, not wanting any of them to see his face and he was too afraid to see theirs. He couldn't handle all that hurt…

Everyone stood around his bed, unsure of what to say. Even Juno, who was usually so positive, just looked down silently. Legosi stood in the back, wearing fresh clothes and bandages, but feeling relieved Louis was alive. He wanted desperately to be with him alone, but he needed to let the other members have their time.

"What do you remember…?" Els the lamb asked.

Louis kept his head down. "I'm not ready to talk about it, Els. I'm sorry."

Bill sighed. "Sorry to hear about your eye, man...I just...wanted you to know I'm here for you. We all are."

Legosi was surprised Bill had said such a thing. It warmed his heart a bit. Everyone agreed they were here for the deer, no matter what. They all wanted him to feel better.

"I don't need you to pity me," Louis said, his hands balling up. "I shouldn't have been alone during the Meteor Festival."

"Well, maybe you'll have another chance to participate!" Els smiled.

Sheila nodded. "They actually moved the festival to next week after what happened. We had to stop it early because of all the chaos."

Louis sighed. "Okay. Thank you." It was obvious he didn't really want all these visitors at the moment.

Juno looked up. "They arrested the wolf who did this to you. Legosi-senpai was questioned this morning."

Eyes turned to Legosi. He looked at Louis. "Oh...Yeah...They didn't get the fox or the jaguar, though…"

Everyone in the club, and by extension, animals in the school, regarded Legosi as a hero. He wasn't sure what to do with the attention. Even now, visiting Louis, the members were murmuring amongst themselves.

"I still can't believe Legosi did that!"

"Well, you saw him fight on stage. Of course he was capable!" Bill noticed this comment.

"You know, I could have sworn those two hated each other..."

Legosi never hated Louis and after the fountain talk, he knew Louis never hated him. They were friends.

"I want to speak to Legosi, privately." Louis said, suddenly.

Everyone understood. Legosi had saved him, after all. They soon trickled out and the door was shut behind them.

Legosi walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and turning to face his injured senpai. Louis had an IV in his arm and a bandage around his head, except for his right eye. That one, beautiful eye. Legosi then realized, he was never going to see both of them ever again…

Louis looked away. "Legosi...I..." He teared up. This was his breaking point. He sniffed. "I can't do this anymore."

Legosi grabbed one of his hands in both of his own. It was strange how much bigger his hands were than his...He stared into that eye, now threatening to burst with tears.

The wolf looked down, and then back up at him. "Then don't..."

"I...Have to...More than ever now. But...I can't. They're going to want the future Beastar to recover from this stronger than ever...But...I can't be this anymore..."

Legosi knew how delicate the situation was. If he quit, the attackers won. If he quit, then the hope of coexistence shattered in the school. In fact, this attack might push further towards segregation, anyway. It was a losing situation.

But the fact of the matter was: Louis didn't want to do this. Legosi couldn't stand behind something he couldn't and didn't want to do. But...he had no idea how this could be fixed. "I...I have no idea what to do, senpai..."

A tear streamed down Louis' cheek. He felt like a loser. And now he was crying, just like a loser would. What was wrong with him?

Legosi snaked one of his hands up Louis' arm, resting it on his shoulder, while his other hand stayed put where it had been. His senpai, who he had admired so much, who he had befriended so quickly, had fallen once again. The wolf felt like crying too, but he rubbed Louis' shoulder to keep himself grounded for the deer.

Louis kept looking away. "You should leave...I hate you seeing me like this."

Legosi looked down to the floor, holding onto Louis still. "Is that what you really want, senpai...?" he asked, quietly.

"..."

The wolf grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, using it to wipe the tears from Louis' face, gently. The deer didn't argue. His eye moved to him. "I don't know what I want."

Legosi scooted closer to Louis. "I think...that's okay, for now..." He looked around. It seemed like only the club members had visited. Where was his fiance? His family? Didn't anyone else care?

Suddenly, the door opened. A white rabbit stood, holding it open. Legosi's ears perked up as she walked in. It was obvious she had been crying, recently. She looked at the scene in front of her in confusion. Suddenly, recognition filled her eyes. "O-oh, you're the wolf that saved him...Thank you…I'm Haru." She stood in front of Legosi, who was much bigger than her.

He leaned down a bit. "My name is Legosi. Louis-senpai told me about you."

Louis' demeanor changed. "Don't worry about him, Haru-chan. He's a friend."

Haru's ears went down. "Louis-kun!" She ran to him and hugged him, albeit gently so as not to hurt him. "I was so worried about you."

He smiled at her. "I'm a tough deer, of course I'd be fine."

Haru huffed. "A tough deer who's in the hospital after he was _attacked!_"

Legosi felt like he was intruding on something, an uncomfortable feeling creeping over him. He should let them be alone…

The grey wolf retreated, letting go of Louis and standing up. Haru continued to dote over the future Beastar, inspecting him and talking to him softly. She got to touch Louis in ways Legosi was not able to. Care for him in ways that would be weird for him to.

Everything. Everything she was doing he wanted to do for him. To be for him.

She loved him.

He loved him.

Legosi felt sick. "I-I-I need to get going now, senpai..." He bowed. "Please, rest and get well soon..." He stumbled toward the door quickly and awkwardly.

Louis was smiling affectionately at Haru. He didn't smile like that with Legosi. The deer looked up. "Later, Legosi. And thank you."

The wolf nodded and left, joining up with the drama club, who all gave him a sad look. Everyone was in mourning, despite Louis still being alive. But he was alive and that was good. The wolf took a moment to get his feelings in check.

_I saved him. I saved Louis-senpai all by myself. But...Haru is still his. I can't be there for him like she can...It would be wrong...They're both herbivores and I'm a carnivore...I can't love someone like him...And yet, I do...I love Louis-senpai…_

Louis words rang in his head. _We're only animals._

Maybe he had a chance. Maybe not. Even though Legosi had saved the deer's life, he still belonged to someone else. His ears flattened on his head.

_Why did I think saving him would make him mine…?_


	16. The Knight and His King

**Author's note: Ah, the fresh smell of a new arc beginning. I can already tell this is going to be a good one. Thanks for making it all this way, I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoy making it! This is the longest chapter so far, which I feel like everyone deserves after that last chapter...**

**Chapter 16 - The Knight and His King**

The Meteor Festival took place the next day. Juno took Louis's place, and she used her position to tell everyone of Legosi's deed, and to sow respect for wolves, and carnivores. She tried to place a candle with him as well, but he couldn't. He knew he didn't love Juno. He...

He loved Louis. It was still weird to think about, but it only made sense. It made so much sense. Even though he was a male, and an herbivore, Legosi was sure of it.

...Made sense, considering his strange family lineage.

More weeks passed, and Louis didn't come to the club. Legosi saw him once from a distance, maybe, but he wasn't sure. He also wasn't out by the fountain when he checked, and even then it was hard to get out now, what with the stricter curfew. Set in place after the incident. It was quite upsetting, not getting to see the animal he loved after saving him.

Almost a month after the incident, Legosi set out to Louis' dorm. He didn't want people to see him going there ever, so he avoided it. Today, however, the wolf couldn't take not seeing Louis anymore, so he left quite late. Not late enough to be night, but the sun was setting in the sky.

The deer was in his dorm, reading a romance novel. After Legosi had saved him, Louis found himself thinking about the wolf more...His smile, his friendliness...He wondered what it would be like to hug him.

He wished he had his other eye, every day he thought about it at least once. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it. Now, he had a black eye patch that went over his face. At least no one had made fun of him for looking like a pirate, so far.

After the whole ordeal, Louis' father, Oguma, was furious with the school for letting something like that happen. But most of all, he blamed Louis for being so weak and allowing himself to be almost killed like that. He paid and ordered the school to have Louis take his classes from his dorm and the deer was no longer allowed to go out at night and eat at the fountain anymore. It was a lot harder considering it was mostly reading and not being lectured, but Louis could handle it. He was a hard worker.

Legosi made sure nobody was following him. People regarded him higher now, but oddly enough, any fame the wolf ever gained seemed to shed off within a week or so. Oh well, he preferred it. He just wasn't the kind of wolf to stay in the limelight, like Louis. He liked watching his senpai in the spotlight, especially knowing he was usually the one to light him up. He hoped he could do that in other ways than just as a stage crew member, soon...

Louis had no idea that the wolf was on his way, so it would be a nice surprise. Legosi walked up to the square building, looking up at it. It was strange how much it looked like a little house, with its tiled roof and small windows. It was a living space, after all, but still. Louis was treated so special...He deserved it.

The wolf walked up to the door, noticing how it wasn't as tall as he was. That was fine, though he hoped the ceiling was still tall enough for him to fit...He rapped on the door with the back of his knuckles, twice, hoping the deer was home. Or even at school, for that matter.

Louis looked up from his book, blinking. Was it dinner time already? He got up and walked forward, opening the door and looking up at the large wolf in front of him.

Legosi forgot how stunning he looked...even the eyepatch he wore, plain as it was, was made beautifully framed to his face. His one remaining eye gazed upon him as he saw Louis smile a bit.

"Legosi-kun."

"Louis-senpai! You're still at school! You haven't been anywhere and..th-the fountain...I looked for you and you weren't there and...and I never got your phone number so-" Legosi rambled.

Louis shook his head. "It seems the world kept us apart."

The carnivore pressed his fingers together. "W-well, I mean, I could have just came here to begin with, now that I think about it..."

"Then the wait wouldn't have been as worth it," he half-joked. "Come in." The deer stepped aside so the large animal could duck inside.

Legosi did so, feeling relieved as he realized he would be able to stand up after all. It was like a mini apartment! Louis had this all to himself? He stared in awe at the cleanliness and tidiness of everything, but then again, Louis wasn't really a messy animal.

The deer shut the door behind him and almost immediately came to Legosi and grabbed his tie, rubbing it with his thumb. "What have you been up to lately?"

The wolf swallowed as the deer fiddled with his tie. _Louis-senpai must really like my tie..._"W-well, we had the Meteor Festival. Juno took your place. I don't know if you heard about that. She kind of put me in the spotlight, saying how brave I was to rescue you, and how I used my natural traits as a wolf to save and protect you. That made a lot of the wolf students feel a lot better about themselves..."

"That's good…" A pause. "I can never thank you enough. I thought I wasn't afraid to die...I guess I thought very wrong. And I would have died by a wolf, no less..."

"Y-yeah that would have been a bad way to go out, ahaha..." Idiot, that wasn't the time to laugh! He cleared his throat, looking down, watching to Louis' hand. He smelled so good...And he was so close.

Louis moved his hand on Legosi's tie, continuing to move it between his fingers and such. It was nice to be touching something foreign that was from outside his room. Or maybe this was as close as he could get to touching Legosi without touching him…

"Y-you really like that tie, huh?" Legosi asked, feeling dizzy. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"Keeping my distance. It's a nice tie."

Keeping his distance? What did he mean by that? "Well, it's just the one the school issues...but it does have a nice texture, I guess…" He felt himself get dizzier. "Senpai, I'm gonna sit down, okay?"

"Okay." He let go.

Legosi sat down on the small couch in the small living area. All the furniture was so...small. "Uh, yeah, other than that, just summer classes n' stuff...Drama club is on break for the summer as well…"

Louis returned back to sit on his bed. "I haven't been really attending classes. I'm not really allowed to do anything anymore, thanks to my father. I have to do all my work here." He pointed to a desk against the wall at that was covered in books and papers, a pencil lain across a piece of paper in the middle.

"I bet...but you're still here?" Legosi asked. He felt bad that Louis wasn't allowed to be a part of things like everyone else, but he was glad he was safe, most of all.

"Yeah, for whatever reason. What, did you want me to leave?" Louis looked over.

"N-no! Of course not! I just thought that...since I haven't seen you in so long, you went back home or something!"

"Nope. Just been away from everything," he sighed. "That's why I touched your tie. Something that...wasn't from my room."

"Is someone bringing you food?"

"Yeah. The same thing every day."

"I'll bring you some food too! Anything you want!"

Louis suddenly had the strong urge to hug Legosi, but knew it would be wrong...He concluded he was very social starved, that was all it was.

Legosi looked around again. "So, who else knows about this room? has anybody else visited?"

"Only Haru-chan. We haven't really done anything because of my injuries…"

"A-ah, yeah I'd imagine!" Legosi blushed. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Um, she seemed really nice when I met her at the hospital..."

"She is." Louis laid back. "Everything basically sucks right now."

"I'm sorry…"

"No. I'm sorry. You had to save me. I...got you to do violent things..."

"I didn't mind! Actually it...felt kind of good? When I knew it was all to save you...Truth is, I could have stopped the whole thing. Earlier that day, near Tem's memorial, that same jaguar that helped kidnap you tried to jump you, but I stopped him. He told me about how some carnivores were planning on lynching you. After that, I tried looking for you all day to tell you, but I couldn't find you…" As he said this, he got up from the couch and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it.

Louis looked down. He had been with Haru-chan that day… "Oh...Wow. Well. It's too late now. I lost my eye…"

"I know...I'm so sorry, Louis-senpai..." he reached out to rub the deer's head, but he stopped himself, lightly tapping it with his claw before retreating.

"I don't know why...But I've actually been really sad about it," Louis mumbled.

"I mean...you lost your eye and you only have two...anybody would be sad about that…" Legosi explained.

"It's such a...permanent loss. I don't know. I've spiraled into a depression after everything. I missed you." There was a pause as he thought about how that might come off. "And Haru-chan."

"I missed you too! A lot! ...but, we're here now. Even if it's...'wrong'," Legosi said.

Louis sat up and looked at him. "Actually...I realized something. I think this is _right_. Segregation leads to hatred of the two groups and things like my kidnapping happen. There will always be racism but...If everyone saw everyone like we see one another..." He gulped. _Stop saying things like that, Louis._

Legosi smiled. "I'm glad you see it that way." He laid down, his head hitting the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. His legs almost went off the bed.

Louis laid back down. "Society is fucking ridiculous."

The wolf sighed. "Yeah...So what have you been doing here all alone?"

"Reading. Schoolwork. Uh...That's about it."

"Don't have TV, or games?"

"My dad doesn't want me to have those things. They're distractions," Louis said. "He'd call you a distraction, too."

Legosi scoffed. "Sounds like a fun guy…"

"You are a distraction," Louis said matter-of-factly.

"Well...you're not asking me to leave..." the carnivore pressed his fingers together.

"Because you're my favorite distraction."

Legosi's chest fluttered, and his stomach twisted. In a good way. He laughed softly. "Seems like just yesterday when you said you hated me..."

"That feels like forever ago to me."

"That makes sense...you've been through so much...while I've just been living a normal life. I wish I could have lost an eye in your place..."

Louis looked at him, his young 18 year old boy face showing. He felt his heart do a small jump.

Legosi looked back at him. "I'm serious." Then he took a moment to look at his face. "You look cool, at least..."

"Thanks." He laughed a bit, for the FIRST time around Legosi. Maybe anyone. It was over far too soon. The wolf was transfixed. He wanted to hear more.

"So, senpai, what's it feel like to have antlers, anyway?"

"You can take someone's eye out with them, apparently." He laughed again. His shell was breaking, thanks to Legosi.

"Oh, I did notice the wolf was bleeding from his eye when I got there! Uh, good job! ...That was a little late, I guess..." He rolled onto his side to face Louis easier, pulling his legs up with his arms.

Louis looked at him. "It doesn't compare to the damage he did to me. To my reputation."

"Yeah...but he's in jail now...and you're here."

"With you."

Legosi's chest swelled. "Yeah…" He looked out the window. The sun had gone down completely. "Oh, curfew's about to start. I should...get going?" His eyes trailed to Louis for confirmation.

"Okay," Louis said, blankly.

The wolf didn't move. He found himself unable to.

Louis blinked. "You're free to go, Legosi-kun."

"I...don't want to..." he argued.

"H-huh?"

"I haven't seen you for so long...I want to spend more time with you, if that's okay..." He moved his claw along the sheets nervously.

Louis' ears went back a bit, surprised. "What about curfew?"

"Well, I can let my roommates know where I am. They won't tell on me, I promise. And there's enough furniture in this room for a place for me to sleep...I mean...if you don't mind..." Legosi's ears folded back. God, how wolflike of him to force his wishes upon someone.

Louis blinked. "Well...Okay." He looked to the ceiling. "I guess we can spend more time together."

Legosi's tail wagged behind him, thumping rapidly on the bed. The deer smiled more. It was strange to see Louis smiling so much, but he really liked it.

The wolf was utterly transfixed by this deer...His mind screamed at him. _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou. _He cleared his throat. "Uh, what's there to do though?"

"Uh...Not really anything, Legosi-kun." _If he were Haru I'd...But he's not. He's a lot bigger than me._ He was thinking about cuddling.

"Oh! There was this video I wanted to show you." Legosi got his phone out, rolling on his tummy and placing the phone on the pillow in front of them "It's a professional production of Adler. Uh, unless that brings up bad memories, but I thought it was really interesting, comparing it to our production."

He rolled onto his stomach, their arms touching as they began watching. Louis immediately thought about that and it distracted him from the video. Their fur was brushing in the wrong ways...but also the right ways.

Legosi pointed out the sets and lighting, naming the differences and rambling on about the color of the lights and the style of the props. Louis moved his head slowly, looking at the side of the wolf's face. _Okay...Is it just me...Or is Legosi...Sort of cute...No, I must be crazy._

"Oh, oh, oh! check this part out!" Legosi kicked his feet behind him happily.

Louis blushed. "Okay..."

Legosi was passionate about few things. One of them was theater set design and lighting and the other was bugs...Which Louis was about to find out.

"Oh, here's another video I like," Legosi smiled. "It's about beetles." His mind went back to Rhino-chan, who he had lost months ago. It made him kind of sad, but he didn't show it.

They watched Zootube for a bit, Louis growing more attached to Legosi by the second. His head turned to face the carnivore again and this time, the wolf noticed. "Are you bored, senpai?"

"Uh..." He looked back at the phone. "No."

"Okay! Cuz here's a video I really liked when I was a kid!"

"Sometimes it's just hard to focus with one eye, that's all." _And a big wolf in your small bed…_

Video after video, hours passing. Eventually, Legosi laid his head down as he watched, his eyelids getting heavier. He slowly dozed off, the phone falling flat on the pillow. The audio continued to play some random documentary.

Louis noticed and smiled a bit more, then grabbed the phone, moving it to the night stand. He then turned off the light, getting back into bed but scooting toward the edge and facing him.

After a while at just observing Legosi's sleeping body, the deer drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	17. FOODPITML

**Chapter 17 - Fear of One's Dark Past in the Morning Light**

It was morning. Louis had an uncomfortable face as he had a nightmare about his past. It wasn't enough to keep him asleep as his eyes fluttered open. "Ugh…" He laid there for a moment as his mind put itself together. He felt the usual morning ache from his injuries and began to move to get up.

Legosi was sound asleep still. During the night, he had moved a bit, and was now currently resting his head and part of his chest on Louis' chest. He had his right arm draped around him, as well.

Louis blinked. For one, Legosi was touching him full on and two, he was afraid if either of them moved his injuries would really HURT. So he just stayed there, huffing. "Damn it, Legosi...Get off..."

Legosi stirred, grumbling and smacking his lips a bit.

The deer was minorly afraid of dog breath. He made sure to keep his face away from his mouth as he waited for the wolf to wake up.

"Mmph..." Instead of moving off Louis, he instead pulled him closer to him with his arm, nuzzling his face into his chest even more. The breath from his nose tickled the fur on Louis' neck.

Louis was dying inside. This was NOT ALLOWED. "Legosi...Get off..." he repeated.

Legosi's ear twitched. His eyes peeled open slowly. He was warm. Very warm. Holding onto something warm. He looked around. This wasn't his dorm room...

Louis also took a moment to thank the fact that Legosi had not slept on his antlers. That could have been worse of a nightmare than the one he was previously having.

Legosi's eyes scanned over the environment, somehow missing the small detail of...oh...he was sleeping on Louis...His eyes met that one large eye. Legosi's eyes widened in reaction.

Louis averted his gaze. "Just...get off and we won't speak of this." Except...he wasn't actually ready...Just a bit more. Maybe Legosi would be slow getting off.

Legosi hadn't been this close to him since...that night…That moment flooded his mind once again. His small body ensnared by his. His hunger. His _yearning _for his flesh. He had almost died just a month ago, but he could have died by Legosi's hands…

The carnivore threw himself backwards, falling off the bed in the process and hitting his head. Thankfully, the floor was carpeted.

Louis slowly sat up. Pain. He winced and looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

"G-get away from me!" Legosi held his hand out trying to keep Louis at a distance. He was crouched down, holding his head with his other hand. His anxiety had skyrocketed in that moment.

Louis blinked. "Legosi, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I..." Legosi coughed, tears threatening to form. What was that? Did he try to eat Louis in his sleep? "I'm dangerous!"

"Legosi, calm down." He got up. "You're freaking out for no reason, which will just make it worse."

"No! I-I I was trying to eat you!" Legosi cried out. He backed away from Louis again, bumping into the nightstand.

"You were? Look, I've almost gotten eaten before and that...Didn't seem to be it."

Legosi stopped shaking, and looked up at Louis, his eyes red with tears. He looked away once he made eye contact with him. "That...that was me too...", he said, barely above a whisper.

Louis halted everything, even his thought process. It was blank for a moment. "You're the...No...I trusted you. I trusted the killer? God, what a fool." He reached for his gun which would be under the pillow until he remembered he never got another one after the incident. Everything happened so fast, he didn't even think about it.

"N-no I'm not the killer, but I was the one that pounced on you that night by the fountain! My...instincts took control of me and before I knew it I had tackled you to the ground!" He took a deep breath and continued, a bit slower now. "But, when I realized who you were, I was able to snap myself out of it and run away! But...but I think deep down part of me must still want to eat you! That's what that panda therapist in the back alley market said! He must've been right! I need to get away from you, for your own safety! I can't stand the thought of you dying, and I'd never live with myself if I ate you! So...so I...I..." He was out of breath now, his tears now flowing once more. He hugged his knees and tipped over, laying in the fetal position as he sobbed, breaking down in front of Louis. "I...I'm pathetic…"

Louis looked down at him. "Legosi. Look at me."

The wolf wiped his nose, his eyes, then looked at him. A low whimper rose from his throat.

"Do you want to eat me right now? Honestly."

"N-no."

He kneeled down. "If you wanted to eat me so badly..." He looked in his eyes. "We were alone so many times. You had so many chances. But you never did." He had a fiery look in his eyes. "Because, Legosi. You're strong." He finally told him.

Legosi sniffed, his breathing slowing down a bit. He looked up at his senpai, who he loved so much. Was he right? He trusted him..."M-maybe my instincts are just...tricking me, though. I think I want to be your friend, but then...one day out of nowhere, I just..." he swallowed, not even wanting to think about it.

"Legosi. Be real." Louis said. "You use your strength to protect me. I...Never expected that."

Legosi whimpered again. "I...I don't know what I'd do if you died..."

"You would have had to figure it out if you hadn't saved me." He smiled a bit. It was a twisted joke.

"...Louis-senpai...if I ever...were to do something like that again...please kill me...I just couldn't live with myself..." He sniffled.

Louis made that shocked face again. "..." He put a hand on Legosi's shoulder. "You won't do it again."

"...I hope." He got up slowly, wiping his wet eyes. "But...this time, I think...I just moved in my sleep."

"That's all it was." Louis grabbed that tie again. In truth, the conversation had scared him and brought up a lot of questions. The biggest one being...Could he kill Legosi? He looked at his face. That innocent and terrified face...It couldn't _really _hurt anyone, right...?

Legosi flinched when the deer touched his tie, yet again. "B-but I really did try to eat you that one night...doesn't that scare you?"

"I don't know. Being down in that basement again...That scares me. Being back in the black market scares me. You...You scare me because I can never predict anything you'll do. One moment you're silent the next you are trying to stop a fight and going after kidnappers. You're all over the place and it's really confusing sometimes. I could never be that random or undignified."

"I...I don't know if I can change that part about me..." Legosi mumbled. "...Senpai...what...what happened to you in the black market?"

Louis looked down, once again debating in his head whether he should tell him. "..."

Legosi looked at him with those kind, concerned eyes, still red from his previous crying.

The deer still held the tie. "When I was a calf...I was raised in the black market to be sold as livestock." He sat down and lifted his right foot up, which had a 4 branded into it. "I didn't know how to speak or do anything, but I knew that leaving my cell meant death."

"One day a large adult deer came to take my friend away, but I protected him. So he chose me instead. I fought back, but I couldn't resist. He took me into an elevator and brought me to a room full of hungry carnivores. I was confused, but I wasn't frightened. Then, he gave me a knife and told me to prove myself by cutting through them. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I know I'm holding the knife to my own neck...Before I could do anything the male deer pulled me out and took the knife away. He told me that I was going to change the world..."

"Ever since that day, Oguma has raised me as if I were his own to become the next Beastar..." He looked away as he often did, gripping the tie a bit. "If I had offed myself back then, you wouldn't even know me. You wouldn't have had to save me. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier had I done it…"

Legosi's concerned gaze became blank, his brain trying to process the atomic bombshell Louis just dropped on him. "I...don't know what to say...senpai, that's..." The tears returned to Legosi's eyes. "That's awful. You didn't deserve that...nobody does..." He didn't even want to know how many animals were in the same position Louis was as a kid right now.

"That's the world we live in. Isn't it wonderful?" He had a melancholy smile on his thin face.

He wiped his eyes with his arm, and then used that same arm to hold Louis by the shoulder, ever so gently. "It's...a really, really good thing that you lived, senpai."

Louis just looked up at him. "I don't know if that's true."

"It is!" That came out louder than he wanted it to. He gripped his shoulder a bit harder. "You've inspired countless animals. You gave an aimless wolf like me a purpose! And even if you don't want to be Beastar, or anything like that, your ideas for our society are just, and good, and you can still make a big difference in the lives of many animals just by being yourself!" Legosi wasn't sure if he was making sense, but he spoke from his heart.

The deer looked to the side. "..." _Why are you making me feel like this, Legosi...I hate it…_

Legosi noticed his grip on Louis' shoulder, and he slowly brought his hand away and back to himself. "...That's...just how I feel..."

The herbivore just sighed.

The canine got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor and sat on the bed. He looked down at his wrinkly clothes. He had slept in his uniform. He looked over to Louis, who was getting up himself. "...Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"I-" His stomach grumbled as he blushed lightly. "I'm hungry…"

"That's what you were going to say?" Louis tilted his head, putting his hand on his own hip.

"S-sorry." The large wolf looked away bashfully

"Anything else? If we're sharing information right now might as well not skip over anything," Louis gestured his hand for Legosi to continue.

Legosi scanned his mind. That he was most definitely in love with him? Yeah, no. Not today. His own past? Ehh, it was nothing compared to Louis' upbringing. He shook his head.

Louis nodded. "I've been thinking..."

"Mhm?"

"I'd like to take you up on your offer from before."

Legosi's ear twitched. "Uh, what offer?"

"You...invited me to hang somewhere. I don't care where it, let's just go. I would like to get to know my hero better." He gave him a small smile.

"Oh!" Legosi remembered now. He had made that offer at the fountain a while ago. "Uh, wanna go grab something to eat, senpai?"

Louis nodded. "Finally, something other than what they keep bringing me." _I know I shouldn't be going anywhere with him, but he's done so much for me…_

"Uh, I have to get back to my dorm to shower and get some fresh clothes on, but I can pick you up right after!" Legosi stood up. He still felt uneasy around him, but Louis trusted him, right? And he trusted Louis...so...he trusted himself?

"I'll get changed," Louis said. "See you soon."

Legosi left the small building, tail wagging slightly as he walked. That was...a huge torrent of emotions he just felt in a short amount of time. He felt well rested and like he had just gotten hit by a truck at the same time. Spending time with Louis was like that.

_That wolf_... Louis looked at the door after Legosi had left.

...

He began to get changed.


	18. KHETTG

**Chapter 18 - Keeping His Eye to the Ground**

Legosi opened the door to room 701, which was empty due to his roommates going home for break. Jack remained as always, since Legosi always stayed at school during breaks and he wanted to keep him company. He was on his bed now, reading a book, when Legosi walked in.

"Legosi? Where were you?!" Jack asked, looking up from his book.

The wolf froze. He forgot to text Jack like he said he would...oops! "Oh, I, uh, went to see how Louis-senpai was doing..."

Jack stared at him, dumbfounded. "For the entire night?"

"Heh, well, I ended up falling asleep there. We're going out into the city for breakfast, so I need to get dressed..." Legosi opened the closet him and his roommate Collot shared, due to their similar size.

"And now you're going to the city with him? I never thought I'd see this coming. I guess saving someone's life can make you fast friends, though..." Jack pondered. "Just don't forget old Jack when you're living the high life as best friends with the future Beastar!"

"I'll never forget about you, Jack," Legosi reassured, rummaging through the closet. He only had two sets of clothes, and neither shirt was something he wanted to wear in front of Louis. He dipped into Collot's shirts, grabbing a spiffy pink button up and pairing it with a pair of his own black jeans, then slipping on his sneakers. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Collot will be fine with it." Legosi looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was a bit tight, but it was fine. "Anyway, I'm off!"

"See ya later, Legosi!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Louis had changed into a white button up and khaki shorts. He gave some attention to his antlers to make them look nice and then waited for the carnivore to come back.

Legosi returned to Louis' dorm not even 10 minutes later, knocking on the door.

Louis opened it. He was showing a bit of fur, both arms and legs exposed. "Yo."

Legosi was taken aback by the casual greeting and...attire. Louis always seemed to wear long sleeves and pants, so this was...a change of pace. He tried not to stare. "Are you ready to go, senpai?" He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face, or his tail wagging behind him.

"Yes." Louis stepped out and shut and locked the door behind him. "Let's be discreet. If I get caught, we'll be in a lot of trouble with my father."

Legosi nodded quickly, walking along behind Louis as they made their way toward the school gates. They were lucky the security in the school was so awful. "Oh, senpai! Before I forget, could I get your phone number? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to, but…

Louis easily gave it to him, just like that. "Don't give it to anyone else. And don't let anyone find out you're texting me." Contrary to his word, Louis was looking forward to texting someone other than Haru, for once.

"Of course I won't give it to anybody!" _I want you all to myself. _He immediately ignored that thought.

Louis felt his phone and he took it out, glancing at the screen.

Legosi: _Hello, Louis-senpai! I'm right behind you!_

Louis pulled out his phone and looked down at it. Then he turned around. "You dumb dog." But he said it affectionately.

They left the school grounds, making their way to the subway station which was the quickest way to the city from Cherryton. Legosi tried not to think of the last time he had taken it..."Do you know any good places to eat in the city?"

"Plenty. I'm not too hungry, but I think some hot tea would be nice, even though it's kind of hot outside." He texted him back with a few destinations.

"But you haven't eaten since waking up, right?" Legosi cocked his head at him.

"Oh...Uh...Right. But I'm just not ready yet." He didn't want to reveal to him that he only ate once a day.

Legosi looked through the places. Some only served food aimed for herbivores, which made sense. Of course he was too hungry to settle for something like that.

They entered the subway, and passed through the turnstile. They both took a seat on one of the benches to wait for their train. Legosi sat with his leg brushing against Louis'.

Louis looked down. He was trying to hide his face. Of course people out of town knew about Louis the red deer, future Beastar! But after the incident that took his eye, he was all over the news and if someone saw him he wouldn't see the end of it.

Legosi didn't realize this, though, and just thought all they needed to do was not make a big scene. "When was the last time you left the school, senpai?"

"I don't even remember," Louis whispered.

"How do you feel about it?", Legosi asked, quietly, to match Louis' volume.

"It's stressful," Louis said. Why did he come out here? This was a mistake. He was on edge. He was far too well-known to be sneaking around like this.

"Are you going to be okay? We can go back to school..." Legosi meant it, but his heart sank at the prospect of calling their outing off before it even really started.

Louis sat for a moment, thinking about their predicament. "Aha, I have an idea." He pulled out his phone and brought up a small cafe he knew about. He leaned over and showed the wolf. "There's an alley right next to this place where we can be in private."

Legosi flicked his ear, looking at Louis' phone. The picture of the cafe looked nice and discreet. If Louis said it'd work, it'd have to. "Are there really that many people that know about you?"

"Yeah...Unfortunately. It's like everyone knowing a prince before they are crowned king, plus the kidnapping didn't help," Louis sighed.

The wolf blushed. Louis wasn't just a prince. He was a king, in his book. "...if you'd want to move anywhere in the world, where would you move?"

"A small town, for sure."

"That'd be nice...a place where you could see the night sky clearly too, right?"

The deer moved his head a bit to look in his direction. "Exactly."

Legosi leaned against Louis more, ever so slightly. He looked down at him. He was so small and frail next to him, yet he commanded his attention and took charge whenever he was around him.

He thought back to that morning, laying on top of him before he had his freakout. He tried to savor that memory, since it'd probably be the closest he'd be to him...For now.

Louis stayed looking down. He was thinking about life in a far away place. It comforted him a bit.

Eventually, their train arrived at the stop. "It's not too far. Come on..." Louis said, as they got off.

The car seemed to be at capacity, and that was being generous. It was a bit early in the morning still, so many animals were still on their way to work. Legosi and Louis squeezed on, as did all the animals at their stop. Enough animals got off to allow the newcomers room, but just barely.

Legosi and Louis managed to find a spot, the herbivore's back to the carnivore's stomach. Legosi reached up and grabbed the handle that hung from the ceiling, careful not to poke himself on the deer's antlers.

Louis felt even more stressed. His heart thumped a bit. All these people...? He had never really been pushed so tightly into a crowd like this...He felt kind of anxious. What could happen with all these people in such a tight space...He felt a sinking feeling.

Because his head was down, his antlers were in the way a bit and someone bumped into them, grabbed both of his horns and pushed him back into Legosi, who growled a bit at them. Louis made sure to hide his face. His anxiety almost increased after this…

Legosi looked down at Louis, and it was clear he was uncomfortable. He gently placed his free hand on his shoulder, keeping him still. He rubbed softly, trying to ease whatever was troubling him. He leaned down next to his ear. "Are you okay, senpai…?"

"Uh..." Louis was very anxious. His eyes never left the ground. "I think I realized I hate crowds..."

"It's okay, I got you." Legosi's voice was low, but loud enough to hear through the ruckus. He pondered upon the words he had just said, as he had barely given them thought before they came out.

Louis closed his eye. He kept reminding himself that Legosi was there and wouldn't let anything happen to him.

The train hit a bump, and the blob of animals all bumped into each other. Legosi's arm wrapped around Louis instinctively, keeping them as put as possible. Louis's antler scraped against Legosi, but it didn't cause any pain.

The deer kept his eye closed. _Don't freak out, Louis._

The tracks smoothed out a bit, and the crowd managed to not smash into each other for a good stretch of five minutes. Legosi looked back down at Louis to see how he was doing. Eye still shut, he looked a bit calmer. Just a bit.

Legosi's arm stayed around Louis. He realized that he didn't know what stop they had to get off at. "Senpai? What stop is it?"

Louis mumbled the name, but the wolf heard it.

It was only then that Legosi realized how close he was to him, and the intimate position they were in. He adopted it to keep him safe at first, but now...He moved his arm so he was just holding him by the shoulder again. The ride was smooth enough now that they'd be okay.

It was only another five minutes before their stop.

Once they were there, they got off and Louis quickly sped to a wall, thrusting his back against it and letting out a breath. He blinked as he stared at his shoes.

Legosi walked over to him, leaning down slightly to be at eye level, but Louis was moving. "Um...well at least it won't be as crowded as that on the ride back...probably."

"...Let's just go." Louis sighed.

"Alright." Legosi waited for Louis to go, since he was the one that knew where this place was.

The deer led the way, staying in front of Legosi.

* * *

They made it to the café. Louis pulled out his wallet which was clearly filled with money. Where did he get all that? "Go inside and buy us two hot teas and whatever else you want."

"Hm? You're not coming inside?" Legosi blinked, Louis handing him the money.

"I'm gonna wait in the alley." He turned away.

"We're going to eat in the alley?"

"Remember? I told you about the alley so we can be alone."

Legosi felt a little strange about that, but if it was to protect Louis…"I'll be right back, senpai."

The wolf entered the cafe and ordered teas, as well as some scrambled eggs and two hash browns. He hoped Louis would eat the other. The deer needed to eat something. He kept peeking out the window as the food was being made, seeing if he could spot his senpai. He didn't like him out of his sight in an unknown place.

Louis went to the alley and sat down next to a small murky puddle, looking at the graffitied wall across from him. Even though the wall was kind of weathered, he could still make out what it said.

**Predator = Prey**

He smiled a bit. At least someone got it.

Around 15 minutes later, Legosi entered the alleyway with the food in a bag. He sat down across from Louis on the ground, opening the bag and giving him his tea while getting his food out as well. _I guess I overdressed for this…  
_Louis had his legs pulled to his chest. "I'm sorry...It was dumb of me to accept your invitation out here."

"N-no! It's okay! Just...you deserve a lot more than this, senpai!" Legosi poked at his food, taking a bite of egg.

"What? No...I don't even deserve this." He sighed. "I can't believe the supposed future Beastar is afraid of crowds...That makes me weak..."

He put a hand to his head. "We should have just stayed back home. The longer I'm out the worse it can get." He was really overthinking things.

Legosi looked at his friend sadly. This side of Louis...did it only come out for him?

"Louis-senpai, you need to calm down. Everything is fine." He held his hands up in the most calming way he could think. "The best way to get over your fears is to face them, anyway. I think." He took another bite of his food.

Louis sighed, taking Legosi's words to heart. He looked up. "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"I think I'll try to enjoy my time with you," he said. "I want to. Heaven knows I don't have any other close friends..."

Legosi's ear twitched, as it so often did. _Close?_ "I...I would like that." He cleared his throat. "I got an extra hash brown for you, if you want it..."

Louis smiled a bit and grabbed the bag, pulling it across the ground and reaching inside. He took a small bite and then a sip of his tea, savouring the natural flavour. "Thank you...Even though I paid for it."

"Well...you didn't ask for it?" Legosi grinned in his lopsided fashion. "Um, do you think we could maybe go back and sit in the cafe? We could find a spot in the corner where nobody could see..."

"H-huh?" Louis blinked. "You still want to go back in?"

"The ground here is cold...also this isn't my shirt and I don't want to get it dirty."

Louis blinked, then chuckled.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Just...You." The herbivore stood up with his tea and the bag. "Let's go inside, then."


	19. AUHFMTY

**Chapter 19 - An Unseen Hug From Me to You**

Legosi got up and headed inside the cafe, noting that Louis stuck behind him, out of sight. He managed to find a booth tucked in the back where the sun didn't shine. He was good at finding such places to sit, since he and his grandfather would always find seats like it whenever they had gone out in his youth. They set all the food out on the table, sitting across from each other in much, much comfier seats than the cold alley ground.

Louis sighed. "That's much better. Wow." He looked at him with his one eye. "The shirt's nice, by the way."

"It is! Just a bit small on me. Jack says I need to buy more clothes, but I never saw the need since I never leave the school..." He looked down at himself, wondering what the full picture looked like to Louis.

The deer took another sip of his tea, the steam rising from the cup in front of his face. "Maybe we could...Nevermind."

"No, go ahead." Legosi coaxed, his deep voice as soft as could be.

Louis now realized that when carnivores spoke, they had a certain growl to their voice. How can an animal made to be so fierce be so gentle? "I was going to suggest going out and buying you some new clothes. I have cash to burn. But I changed my mind. It's just way too dangerous..."

"...You keep saying how all of this is...dangerous," Legosi ventured. "But...what's so dangerous?"

"Well, for one, under the orders of my father, I'm not supposed to leave the school. Just being seen could give me away to him. For two...We would be swarmed with people once they see what I look like now...The future Beastar was attacked. I heard that some people don't believe I'm fit even be a Beastar, now. They keep saying that the current Beastar would never let something like that happen to him." He picked at his hash brown with his nails.

"How...how powerful is your father?" Legosi asked.

Louis leaned on his hand. "Very." He paused. "Did I ever...intimidate you? When I gave you orders?"

Legosi looked away, munching idly on his food. "...Sometimes." All the time.

"Imagine that feeling, but times ten. That's how I feel around my father."

Legosi drug his claws against the table. "I see. Well, you don't intimidate me anymore, if you wanted to know…" _Well, not as much…_

"And yet, he still terrifies me. I mean, ever since the beginning he's wanted me to be a Beastar. And now..." He picked a piece of his hash brown and popped it into his mouth. "Legosi, there needs to be a change."

"Yeah..." He finished up his eggs, then took a sip of his tea. "But, the only way to really make those changes would be to become the Beastar..."

Louis smacked his hand on the table. "No!"

Legosi jumped.

Eyes glided over to them.

"Is that Louis, the future Beastar?" Someone asked. "What happened to his eye?"

Louis put his arms on his head and his eye grew wide. "Oh no..."

A bird scrambled over to them. "Louis! You came out to the city! What happened to your eye...?"

The deer swallowed. "Um..."

"What do you think about the widespread graffitti catastrophe going on around the city? It's like a war between artists!"

Louis had never heard of this. Did people think he knew what was going on in society at all times? "I..."

A lizard joined the bird. "What about the recent gang activity trickling out of the black market? If you were Beastar, how would you handle that?"

Louis just looked between the two animals. More were coming over. This was becoming a lot of pressure.

Legosi held his hand out, arm barring them from him. "Louis-s...Louis isn't taking questions at this time. He's just out to have breakfast." He steadied his voice the best he could, deep and commanding.

The bird looked quizzically at the wolf, then back to Louis. "Does your father know you're hanging out with a carnivore? What does he think?"

"I'm his bodyguard. Please, give us some space." Legosi stared at the bird, eyes unwavering.

A brown and white bunny came and put his hands on the table. "What would you do about the recent increase in small herbivore incidents lately?"

Louis just...looked down. This is exactly what he didn't want. If someone took a picture or a video of him and it made its way to his father…

"Louis. Isn't. Taking. Questions," Legosi doubled down, this time standing up to separate the animals further from the deer.

The bird shrunk back a bit. "He's one of the future Beastars. He needs to know what to do in these situations."

Legosi took a moment to think. There were more future Beastars? Louis wasn't the only one? But he always called himself _the _future Beastar! Unless…"Now...is not the time. We're just out for breakfast." He looked back at Louis to see how he was doing. He looked miserable, to say the least.

The lizard stepped forward. "The Beastar shouldn't need a bodyguard."

Louis stood up and just turned around and quickly escaped into the bathroom. He was lucky the hallway was right behind his chair.

He locked the door and looked into the mirror. There he was with a strained face, and an eye patch. This wasn't the face of the Beastar. There was no way. This was just the face of an actor.

Legosi had run after Louis, but was too late, and he was locked out from the bathroom. He swiftly spun around, trying to shoo the animals that had followed for some reason.

They weren't happy, but they eventually scrammed. They probably weren't even thinking about how Louis felt. No one ever did. Besides Legosi.

He knocked gently on the door. "Senpai, they're gone now. We should get going before they come back."

Louis unlocked the door and then suddenly Legosi was pulled in by his shirt, kind of roughly at that. Louis closed and slammed the door, locking it.

"S-senpai? What is it?" He knew why Louis had run in here, of course, but not why he had just been pulled in with him…He was surprised that the skinny deer could pull him so forcefully.

Louis reached over to his right and flicked off the light, leaving them in darkness, but he didn't factor in that Legosi was nocturnal. He wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

"What are you doing?" He knew Louis couldn't see in the dark.

"I...I don't want you to see me." He put his back against the door and slid down. Legosi immediately decided it was best not to tell him he could see.

The wolf's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, seeing the sad and broken form of his friend. He wanted so badly to crouch down and comfort him, but then Louis would be tipped off that he could still see him more or less clearly. "Then...why am I here?"

"Because I need you to listen." He buried his face in his knees.

"Okay. I'm listening." Legosi found the toilet. He set the seat down so he could sit on it.

"I'm...sorry I slammed the table and got their attention. I'm just...fed up," he huffed. "I thought you got how I was feeling, so it was alarming when you told me the only way things could change was to become the Beastar. It...It shocked me."

"I'm sorry, senpai! I know that's not the future you want! But...to change society...I can't think of any more effective position than that...Of course, I still don't understand society fully anyway, so I could be completely wrong. I don't want you to become the Beastar, Louis-senpai. I mean it."

"Legosi...I wasn't talking about changing society. Not everything is on that large of a scale." He felt the cold ground with his fingers and gently scraped his nails on it. "This is about me. Not Louis the red deer. Not Louis the future Beastar. Just Louis."

Legosi blanked. Oh god, he really jumped the gun back there..."I'm sorry, senpai. I misunderstood..." Legosi stretched his leg out, touching his shoe to Louis'. "I'll just...never mention stuff like that around you ever again, okay? And if I do...you can smack me."

There was a silence. Then...laughing? Louis was laughing! Genuinely!

"Y-you're laughing? Like, not sad laughing, right?"

"No, Legosi-kun." Another pause. "Can you...come over here? And kneel in front of me?"

"...Okay." The wolf slipped off the toilet and followed Louis' instruction, even ignoring how filthy the floor must be.

"Now, say something." The deer wanted to gauge how close he was.

"...Something?"

Before the carnivore knew it, thin and skinny arms were wrapped around him. Louis had to lift his head to make sure his antlers didn't get in the way. In the blackness, Louis finally hugged Legosi after everything they'd been through.

Legosi froze, arms still unmoving. "..Senpai?" His usually deep voice came out high pitched.

Louis didn't say anything. _I never realized how big and strong he was...I knew how it looked, but feeling it…_

Legosi raised his arms up tentatively. He used his hands to rub Louis' biceps gently, as if asking permission to return the hug.

The herbivore squeezed him a bit tighter, confirming his request.

Legosi snaked his arms around Louis' back gently, but enough to pull him in just a bit more. His muzzle slid beside his face and he inhaled his scent deeply. He smelled good. Like...really good. And there was no perfume smell to it this time.

His scent was always one that stood out among all the other animals he had met. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't get enough of it. He squeezed a tiny bit harder. "You're...going to be okay, senpai. Because...I'm here." He felt almost wrong saying it, considering what had happened that morning, and the lingering fear he still felt, but Louis wasn't afraid, so why should he be?

_This is...not the first time we've embraced like this...but I'm going to think that it is. He's so small...fragile. I could stand up right now and lift him up in an instant. And yet, he was the one to come to my large body and hold it_. Legosi's tail wagged.

Louis took a breath and finally spoke. "This needs to be the final chapter of Louis the future Beastar."

"What should we do?" Legosi rubbed Louis' back softly.

"Plan. Understand, I'm turning on my back on my father, on Cherryton, on the world. They won't even think about how it was BECAUSE I was going to be Beastar that I was kidnapped. They'll only think about what I'm leaving behind. For them, it's society. For me, it was my left eye." His head moved on his chest. "I miss it, Legosi…"

"I'm so sorry." Legosi held him tighter still. "I...miss it too...but I like you just the same without it."

"I'm sorry...I dragged you into my life. Even if I'm not going to be the Beastar, I should've still been strong. Do you remember what I said about conviction?"

"Mhm." The wolf didn't want this hug to end.

"Well. This is my conviction. To end the Beastar chapter of my life. I'm willing to fight for it harder than anything I have before, even though there will be major consequences."

"I'll be there for you, senpai. As much as I can."

Louis' arms started to slide away. "Of course. You're my bodyguard, after all."

A slight involuntary whine released from Legosi's throat as Louis pulled away. "Oh...yeah." He chuckled. "Yeah..."

"We're about to jump off the deep end. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Legosi gulped. "I'll do my best."

_Legosi-kun...I don't know what I'm doing...I never really knew what I was doing...I still don't...But I can't live my life in this lie anymore. I'm tired of acting...With you by my side, protecting me...I can start taking the steps to victory._

"...so, should we get out of here, now?"

"Yes. Sorry." Louis stood up, flicking on the lights. He wasn't smiling. It was that determined face again. That same powerful face he wore during Legosi's rescue during the second play of Adler.

Fire.


	20. TTWBAF

**Chapter 20 - The Tail Wags Back and Forth**

They both returned home soon after the whole mess. Legosi had been right about the train being less crowded at least, but Louis still felt uneasy. Once they were back and safely to Louis' dorm, the deer told Legosi he had some stuff to take care of, but that he'd text him later. They parted ways.

Legosi entered his dorm room, immediately changing out of Collot's shirt and putting on one of his own. After that he flopped on his bed. Jack was gone now. He hooked his phone up to the charger, eager for the deer to text him.

He thought over everything that happened that day. He wasn't sure if he had felt such a rollercoaster of emotions before. And now he was committed to Louis' quest to free himself of his shackles. Such heavy shackles for one 18 year old boy to have…

His mind drifted back to that dark bathroom in that small cafe...Hugging Louis...it felt good. Felt right. He knew he had to push these feelings down as to not hurt Louis and his relationship with Haru, but he kept thinking about it.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Ah, Legosi, you're back!" It was Jack.

"Hm? Hey Jack. Yeah, just got here." The larger canine thought for a moment. "Hey Jack. What do you think of Louis-senpai?"

"Louis-senpai? Um..." He tapped his chin. "He's pretty scary."

Legosi held a thoughtful expression. "What makes you think that?"

"The way he looks at everyone and always crosses his arms! He seems so mad, it's scary!" Jack didn't know the truth. That Louis was really just a struggling kid.

Legosi could only picture every time Louis had shown him vulnerability. He knew he shouldn't tell Jack about it, though. He didn't want to reveal anything about Louis without his permission. "Do you think it's weird that I'm friends with him?"

"Not sure. You said his name quite a few times while sleeping. It was funny because I've never really seen you hanging around him before!"

"It is pretty recent and strange, but...he's not a bad guy at all."

"I'm sure it can't be very fun being around him, though! He's so uptight!" He was taking laundry out of a bag and folding it on the floor.

Legosi cracked a bit. He had to tell his best friend at least _some _of the details. "Well, only around others. Around me he's...different. And since the...kidnapping...It was hard on him." Legosi chewed on his claws.

Jack shook his head. "I still can't believe that happened! Everyone was so scared when they heard about it. If Louis-senpai can get kidnapped so easily, what does that say about the rest of us?"

Legosi slunk his head. It really was an awful situation, and Jack's question held two meanings. What did it mean for the vulnerable, and what did it mean for the carnivores that would be under even more suspicion now?

He sighed. "I don't know, Jack. Everything's so scary now but..." Legosi felt uncharacteristically optimistic for once in his life. "I think...things will be okay in the end."

Jack looked up and grinned. "Ooooh...Legosi being positive?"

Legosi looked away, embarrassed. "I dunno. Just a feeling I have." He looked back at his phone. He wanted to text Louis, but he did say he had things to do...

"You're never positive unless something really good happened." Jack came over and poked his cheek. "What is iiiiit?"

Legosi looked away, blushing. "Oh, just, uh, I've always admired Louis-senpai and I'm happy I got to become his friend."

Jack squinted. "You seem more than happy..." He gasped, tail wagging. "No way! Legosi! Do you like..."

Legosi rolled onto his side away from Jack, curling up in a tight ball. He couldn't hide anything from this nosy dog. Of course...that's the way he preferred it. His tail thumped lightly on the bed.

"Ooooh! Legosi!" He got up and started dancing and singing. "The tail wags back and forth, this is a sign of love. Le-Le-Legosi~ Le-Le-Legosi~" He pounced on him and hugged him.

"Y-you really don't think it's weird?" Legosi blushed hard, holding onto his best friend's arms.

"Well, do you actually love Louis-senpai?"

Legosi covered his face, muffling his words. "I-I don't know. I've never been in love before, and he's a guy too so...I don't know." Of course, deep down he knew.

"I don't think I've really met a guy who likes other guys! That is way different than the whole predator liking herbivore situation. Oh, but you have that too!" He laughed.

Legosi kept his hands to his face. "I'm doomed."

"You can tell me how you really feel, Legosi." He put his hand on his arm. "I will support you no matter what." These were similar words to what Legosi said to Louis, which made him think of him more.

Legosi looked up at Jack. "I...I'm happy when I'm around him. I want to see him smile. I want to make him smile. And laugh. I want to take him places where nobody knows who he is or what responsibilities he needs to fulfill. I don't even care if he'd never feel the same way for me...I just want to make him happy."

Jack smiled. "But is it love, Legosi? Or...your version of it?"

"Well, I guess everyone feels love a different way." He sighed. "Have you ever loved someone, Jack?"

Jack tapped his chin again. "Hm...Nope! You know we both always get made fun of for being virgins!"

Legosi blushed. Could...could he and Louis even...if they really wanted to...He shook his head. Nope not going down that line of thought. He sighed again. "Thanks for listening, Jack."

"I didn't know you were into males."

"...I didn't either."

"It makes a lot of sense."

"R-really? Why?"

"Not sure! It's like one of those things that once you hear it, it just makes sense!"

Legosi made a face. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't even really sure about his sexuality. It wasn't something he ever even thought about, but now it had barreled into him out of nowhere.

He thought about what his other friends would think. What his grandpa would think...What his mom would have thought…

And Jack was right. Not only was Louis another guy, but also a herbivore, but he was just so...radiant. Even when he was vulnerable and scared, he still held such conviction. His will to fight against the fate he was handed...Legosi couldn't help but be transfixed. Inspired.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Legosi jumped, heart pounding. He looked at the message.

Louis: _Hey, Legosi-kun._

Legosi quickly turned away from Jack, typing quickly.

Legosi: _Hey Louis-senpai! How do you feel?_

Jack smiled. "Is that your boyfriiiieeeend?~"

Legosi tried to kick him off the bed gently with his foot, his tail wapping against the comforter again.

Jack almost lost balance. "Booooyfriend!~" he teased.

Louis: _I feel bad. I ruined our time out together by making it about me._

Legosi: _No! Please don't feel bad about that, senpai! I still enjoyed going to the city with you!_

His heart fluttered.

Louis: _I know, of course you did._

Legosi: _Maybe we can go someplace one day where nobody would know who you are._

Louis: _You need a nicer shirt for that._

Legosi: _We can go shopping if it's a place nobody knows you._

His tail started thumping harder, something Jack laughed at from his own bed.

Louis: _It feels like anywhere I am, someone knows me_.

Legosi: _We'd just have to leave the country then._

He blushed, quickly following up.

Legosi: _That was a joke._

Louis: _If only._

_Did he mean it?_

Jack was smiling goofily. "This could be good for you, Legosi."

Legosi didn't look away from the screen. _He doesn't know about the true weight of the situation, of course. About Louis-senpai's dilemma...and I can't tell him. _"M-maybe."

Jack knew he was turned around, so he slipped toward his bed very slowly.

Legosi: _So, when should we meet again?_

Louis: _Whenever you want, I guess. You already know my situation._

Legosi: _Maybe we can find a quiet place on campus to go to. I use the drained pool sometimes._

Louis: _Maybe. This must be hard for you._

Legosi shook his head in disbelief.

Legosi: _Nothing compared to what you're going through_.

Louis: _I am pulling you through all this mud with me, though._

Legosi: _I've been through worse._

Legosi froze. He wasn't sure if he was ready to unpack all of that quite yet…

Louis: _In the end it all balls up into something bigger than it started._

Louis: _You didn't have to defend me back there._

Suddenly, fur slid across Legosi's ear. "So have you kissed yet?" Jack whispered.

Legosi jumped, accidentally hitting some keys and sending a message.

Legosi: _hhhds_

"J-Jack! No! Of course not! He has a girlfriend!"

Jack leaned back and frowned. "Oh."

Louis: _What?_

Legosi scrambled for his phone again.

Legosi: _Sorry! Just my roommate startled me._

He thought about how lonely Louis must be crammed up all alone in his dorm. He even stated outright how lonely he could get…

Louis: _Haha._

Louis: _I've never known what that's like. Is it fun?_

Legosi: _Yeah, it's fun. I've known Jack for around 10 years now, though, and my other roommates for a long time too. Canines are generally pack-oriented anyway._

Louis: _Does not compute. Robot Louis cannot comprehend this "fun" you speak of._

Louis: …

Louis: _That was a joke. Please ignore that_.

Legosi stared at his screen, flabbergasted. Then he laughed.

Jack's ears perked. "What did he say?"

"N-nothing! Just a joke!"

Legosi: _That made me laugh! You are a fun animal, Louis-senpai!_

Louis: _Beep boop._

_He's...so cute._

Legosi: _Blip blop._

Louis: _We can't have too much fun. My father might storm in and yell at us for not being exactly like he wants._

Legosi, feeling particularly bold from the good mood he was in, typed:

Legosi: _Screw your dad._

He stared, wondering if he should follow up with anything.

Louis: _No one wants to screw that infertile bastard._

Louis: _He was so dry he had to get a kid from the black market of all places to be his son. Sheesh!_

Legosi snorted, but was also reminded of Louis' past, which he had just learned about that morning. It seemed his mind had tried to forget about it already. Imagining Louis in that situation...it hurt his heart.

...Well, at least the deer could have a sense of humor about it.

Legosi: _The only family I have left is my grandpa, but I haven't talked to him in years._

Louis: _I bet he's nice, like you._

Louis: _Not sure he can be as cute, though._

Louis: _In a dog sense. Dog cute. Dogs are cute._

Legosi froze, watching the train wreck unfold.

Louis was internally dying, that had just slipped out of his fingers.

Louis: _Haha surprise! I like dogs. They are cute. That is what I meant._

Legosi: _Yeah, a lot of animals like dogs. Although wolves usually aren't included in that..._

Of course Louis would like dogs.

Louis: _CANINES THEN_

Legosi continued to stare. It was as if another wall was gone when they were just communicating through text. A further glimpse at the true Louis.

Legosi: _Well, I know that your father isn't nice like you, so I assume he's not as handsome as you are._

God, what was he doing.

Louis: _I'm not sure. He makes grooming a first priority._

Legosi: _Yeah, but I bet it's still true._

Louis: _I can't believe it. That whole time I resented you for not using the strength given to you. I should have gotten to know you better first. But my mind sometimes doesn't work like it should…_

Legosi blinked. He had known, more or less, that Louis's feelings towards his past actions were like this, but it was nice to see it in writing. Or typing.

Legosi: _It's okay. I forgive you._

Louis: _I'm disappointed, I just realized something else._

Legosi: _What is it?_

Louis: _Once my dad finds out I don't want to be Beastar anymore, the money will stop coming in. I won't be able to buy a nicer shirt for you. That makes me sad for some reason._

Legosi: _Well, then you'll just get a job you want to get, and get money from that._

He knew it was harder than that, but he wanted to be positive, dammit.

Louis: _GASP! Job! Privileged Louis is furious! Delete that message right now!_

Louis: _..._

Louis: _That was another joke._

The deer was groaning on the other side. _He must think I'm a total idiot. Socializing is harder than it sounds…_

Legosi: _If you had the choice you'd probably throw the wealth away for a normal life, wouldn't you?_

Legosi knew the answer.

Louis: _I wish you could have met me as just a normal student. I could have little personal problems and everything and you'd treat them like they were the most important issues in the world...But now...We're playing a dangerous game of chess._

Louis: _And you're my knight._

Legosi blinked. Was...was this flirting? _He did call you cute just before..._No, Louis was just unused to this. Clearly. Why would he like him like that? He couldn't jump the gun. Again.

Legosi: _I've never played chess._

Louis: _Oh. Uh...I guess that didn't make since then. It would have been even funnier considering the knight moves in an L-shape and your name starts with an L._

Louis: _I need to put my phone down, this is ridiculous._

Louis: _Sorry, I'm trying all this new stuff out. I think Robot Louis is trying too hard to be fun…_

He honestly had just been trying to impress Legosi.

Legosi: _Well I'm glad to be the animal you get to test it out on._

Louis: _It's kind of awful._

Legosi felt like he couldn't be away from Louis any longer and it hadn't even been that long since they parted.

Legosi: _Can we hang out tomorrow? If it's just in your room again that's fine._

Louis: _Oh?_

Louis: _Okay, if that's fine with you._

Louis was curled up in his bed, with his legs behind him. _I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that...I also...Had plans with Haru-chan tomorrow...so why did I accept Legosi's request...?_


	21. Lights Changing Colour

**Chapter 21 - Lights Changing Colour**

The next day was the day they were to hang out again.

Louis had not specified a time, so Legosi texted him to let him know he was on his way over at around noon. Jack made kissing noises behind him as he left and he rolled his eyes.

He made it to Louis' dorm without a response. No matter. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again. Was he asleep?

Louder this time. "Senpai?"

Legosi pulled his phone out to call him. That had to wake him up. It immediately went to voicemail.

Legosi hung up rather than leave a message. He tried the door.

Surprisingly, it opened. The sun streamed in through the blinds, laying light against the empty room. "...Sen...pai?" He crept in.

The room was clean...even more clean than it was yesterday. It looked like nobody had even stayed there. He walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it before opening it. As he thought, it was empty. The only evidence that Louis had even been there was his lingering scent. But other than that, there was no one to be found.

Legosi tried calling him again. Nothing. He felt his heart start to race as a pit formed in his stomach. He felt cold.

He ran outside, looking around desperately. There was no sign of struggle, at least, so it couldn't have been another kidnapping, right?

His phone buzzed.

Legosi looked at his phone, relief beginning to flood through him. It was an unknown message.

?: _Hello, Legosi. It's Haru from the hospital. I was supposed to see Louis today but he wasn't home. I was thinking you might know where he is?_

Legosi grew ice cold...again. He didn't even think of the fact that Louis had told them both they could hang around, or how she even got his number.

Legosi: _I just stopped by his dorm and he's not there. I don't know where he went._

Legosi: _Should we ask Principle Gon?_

Haru: _I think you should ask around first. Let's see if anyone around the school knows. Give it an hour. We can't jump to conclusions, after all._

But she couldn't help feeling a sense of dread. This wasn't like Louis. Something definitely happened.

Legosi felt weird, suddenly talking to Louis' girlfriend out of the blue, but it was necessary.

Legosi: _Okay._

They began their search, asking everyone they could think of and more. No one had seen the deer. In the process the students at school became concerned.

Louis the red deer had vanished.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Legosi saw a small body and a white pair of ears. It was Haru. Legosi ran toward her, not even caring about how scary that might be to her. "Haru-san!"

The bunny jumped back. "L-Legosi!"

Legosi leaned down, panting. "I wasn't able to find out anything." The look in his eyes was unmistakable. He was scared.

Haru looked down. "No one I know knew anything either...We might have accidentally started rumors in the school, as well. People are saying he might have been kidnapped again."

Legosi rubbed his hands together nervously. If it had just been him, then it'd make sense. Maybe Louis still had some secrets that not even Haru knew…

"H-Haru-san? If you don't know where Louis is, then where'd you get my number from?"

"That lab you know gave it to me. I've seen you guys hanging around," she explained.

"O-okay. Well...what do you think we should do now?" He wanted to hear her opinion first, since she was closer to Louisi. Plus, she just seemed to have an air about her that said she could take care of things. Maybe that's why Louis liked her.

She turned to him and looked up. "I think we should do what you suggested in the beginning. Talk to Principal Gon."

"Right." He tried to remember where his office was. He set off, Haru in tow.

* * *

They both arrived and Haru was the one to open the door. Luckily, the principal was at his desk and looked up at them.

The secretary looked confused, but let them in, since Principle Gon didn't have much to do during summer break.

"Legosi, Haru. How can I help you?" the tiger asked, smiling.

Haru walked up to the desk. "Do you know anything about Louis the red deer's whereabouts?"

Legosi stood behind her with a weird, bug-eyed expression.

Gon took a moment to look at them both, then turned around in his chair, not facing them. It was clear these were Louis' close friends, or they wouldn't have come to him. This was going to be tough. "Louis...Is gone."

"WHAT!" Legosi covered his mouth, apologizing for his outburst immediately.

Haru wasn't finished. "Explain."

Principal Gon looked down and sighed. "I don't know the circumstances, he just...Dropped out completely. All his classes, his grades, the drama club...Poof."

"B-but he would have told me!" Legosi looked over at Haru. "...us."

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm unsure of the circumstances. All I know is that his father ordered it and he was out of here pretty much immediately. It's a shame. He was good for the school." Gon spun back around and looked at them. _Their faces..._

"His...father..." Legosi said, quietly. He felt something. Something he felt that night with Bill. He clenched his fists.

Haru did the same. "Why all of a sudden? Louis didn't do anything!"

"I don't know. His father was very angry with us, though." Gon knew exactly why, but he didn't want to tell these kids. Security at their school wasn't the best...

"The kidnapping?" Legosi felt guilt once again. If only he had been faster back then...

"No. It was something else," Gon said.

Haru grew more tense. "What? What was it?"

Legosi felt even guiltier. He slunk down, tail between his legs.

Haru heard the sound, turning around. "What is it, Legosi?"

Gon observed them.

"...Nothing. I'm just..sad."

Haru put a hand on his shoulder, then looked back at Gon. "What did you do?"

"It's uh...More like what we didn't do." Gon pulled his collar a bit.

"Who is his father? Louis-senpai always talked about him like he was very powerful..." Legosi looked up with sad eyes.

"His name is Oguma. He's the head of the Horns Conglomerate and a very powerful and influential man."

Haru felt anger. _How could he just take Louis from me like that...It's not fair…_

Legosi was conflicted. He was angry that Oguma had taken Louis, of course, but he also knew that he must have somehow known about their trip out yesterday...

But, at least maybe he'd be able to answer his phone later. At least he was safe, right?

Principal Gon sighed. "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Now, I have some things to take care of. We will make an official announcement later this afternoon about Louis' whereabouts."

Haru swallowed. That was going to sting.

They both left Gon's office, spirits down.

Haru went to the side of the door and put her back to the wall. "It's nice to formally meet you, by the way. I don't like the circumstances, but even so."

"Likewise." He wasn't actually sure how he felt about it, but he liked being a part of Louis' life more. Of course he was jealous of her, but he wasn't going to let that bleed through.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this. Louis told me you were his only true male friend." She smiled a bit at him. "Sometimes I think he likes you more than me. But, don't worry, I didn't get annoyed with hearing about you!"

Legosi's ears perked up, eyes wide. He sat down on the floor, back to the wall. He brought a hand up to his face. "He...he really said that about me? We've only been friends for two months..."

_Sometimes I think he likes you more than me...Did she mean those words?_

"He did say that. He really trusts and confides in you... I think I'm still processing the feeling that the man I love is gone.

"He...he'll be back. He has to come back sometime..." Legosi wiped his eyes. "And before that...he'll call us when he can...I know he will. He doesn't want to be there."

"I guess we should stick together and try and be friends. Just because Louis is gone doesn't mean we can't be friends. Even though...You're really scary. I keep getting the urge to run away when you talk." She sat next to him, legs twitching a bit

"...Well...thanks for being open about it, I guess." Legosi laughed a bit. This girl was strange. She acted nothing like the way she looked. He hid his claws and looked away. "I won't do anything...don't worry."

"I guess we're both kind of known throughout the school. All the rumors that I'm a slut...How you saved Louis...Thank you so much for that, by the way."

"I...I don't know anything about you, actually. Um, I'm always here if you need to talk. That all sounds awful." He thought about the day he had saved Louis...it was almost a blur now. He hated thinking about it. "And...it's no problem. I'm sure any animal would have done it, if they had known."

"You know that's not true. Legosi...Do you know something about why Louis is gone?" She looked at him. How could she tell?

Legosi took a deep intake of breath, making a hissing sound. He balled his fists up to his face, shrinking back. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Her eyes widened. "What is it?!"

"We...we left the school grounds yesterday to go into the city. He kept saying...how if his dad found out he'd be in big trouble but...we went anyway." He sniffed. "I didn't know the consequences would be this big…" He felt that this was definitely going overboard, no matter who Louis' dad was? Just for sneaking out?

"Why did you do something like that?...Why did HE do something like that?! He knew we were supposed to meet today..." Haru frowned.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be with him." He slunk back more from being scolded. "And I think he really wanted to get out of here for a bit. We both didn't consider the consequences, I guess. I felt like I couldn't say no to him..."

_And I didn't want to._

"Just like reckless lovers in a movie," Haru sighed, pulling her legs up.

"..." Legosi took a breath, looking down and away. "...I love him." It was quiet. He hoped she didn't hear.

Haru looked to him. "We love the hardest person to love, don't we?"

Legosi whipped his head to face her in surprise before looking forward again. "Yeah..." It was almost a whisper. He put his head in his knees, beginning to sob.

He had just gotten Louis back and he lost him again. It just wasn't fair. How was he supposed to know he was standing on such a soft and perfect rug that would be swept from underneath his feet so suddenly?

"It hurts, Haru-san..." He sniffled. "I've never felt like this for anyone before...It feels like my insides are trying to tear themselves apart…"

"I know exactly how you feel..." She mumbled. "Exactly how you feel...But we can't do anything now but move on." She couldn't let this stop her life. She didn't even know where Louis was. He could be out of the country, for all she knew.

Truth was, she was still processing everything. The tears would come later.

"W-we'll see him again. We have to." He didn't know what Haru's life was like to make her feel the way she did, but Legosi wasn't going to let go of his first love, especially if it was someone like Louis.

"Legosi...I want to have hope, but...We don't even know where he is."

"Even if it's after we graduate...or longer! We'll see him." He looked over at her again. "You...you don't hate me for wanting to be with him?"

"No...I don't. Truth is..." She took a deep breath. "I don't think he ever loved me the way I loved him."

"...I'm sorry. I guess...we both feel the same in that regard..."

"What?"

"He doesn't love us the same way we love him..."

Haru sat quiet for a moment. "I met him and then three days later I had feelings. It was a little fast. He was just...unlike any other guy I had slept with." Haru had a thing for guys who were "different", there was no hiding it.

Legosi bristled at hearing her say that. They had slept together that fast..."We know the real Louis..."

"Yeah. We met at least once every week before he got his big injuries. Even if it was just sex, it was kind of...Catharitc, in a way."

Legosi blushed intensely. He wasn't used to talking about this sort of thing. At least, not with animals he knew about, and certainly not ones he had feelings for. "When did you meet?"

"We met in the garden club. He was hiding there to shed his antlers...I found him and we started talking. He was bleeding pretty badly but just talking normally. I didn't really know who he was like everyone else did."

"Over the next few days I took care of him while we waited for fake antlers to be ordered and...On the third day he leaned in to kiss me. I don't think he knew what he was doing."

"Heh…" Legosi wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. "That sounds like him. I bet he was really happy when he heard you didn't know who he was..."

"He was. I think that's why he...thought he liked me. Then we started sleeping together and I wasn't sure what was really going on...Eventually, I fell for him, but I don't think he ever really fell for me…He always reminded me; 'I have a fiance. I can't afford to be in love with someone else,'" she explained, legs pulled up to her chest. "He was always so sad, though...Have you noticed that?"

Legosi nodded solemnly. "He's tied down with all his obligations...That's why he wanted to be free of them. But now...he can't do that…"

Haru looked down. "Like a prince locked away in a tower. He mentioned that he liked the game chess once...because of the designs of the pieces but also the strategy. I always thought he was my king and I was his queen, but it turns out it's already checkmate. I was taken off the board before I even got to move."

"I guess you both like chess analogies, then...He said...I was his knight yesterday." He scratched his ear. He still didn't know what to make of that...

Haru blinked. "That's so cute, Legosi!" She smiled. "He never called me anything like that." She didn't even feel jealous. Louis only deserved to be happy, no matter where it came from.

Legosi blinked. He didn't know what to make of that, either. What was their relationship actually like? Were they really not as close as he thought they were? "I guess I always thought you two were really close. I'm sorry."

"How close did you think?"

"I thought that he would choose you over his fiance, and the two of you would get married. I even imagined myself at the wedding..."

"I'm sure you imagine something else now," she laughed.

"I imagine that he's still here..." he pulled up his legs tighter as he said this. He already missed Louis' voice, his smile, his face…

"I meant you imagine yourself at the wedding in a different way..." She looked down. "You should let go of the other one. It will only hurt you more."

Legosi thought about them both wearing nice tuxedos, holding hands at the end of an aisle...He shook his head. "I'm a carnivore, and a male on top of that. It could never happen."

Haru hugged him. "I know. I'm sorry." She had a realization and her eyes grew gloomy. "Everything's going to be different now, Legosi..."

Legosi put one of his arms around her, and it almost completely enveloped her. "I...I guess so..."

The two sad animals who loved Louis stayed there for a while, holding one another while their memories flooded with him. Legosi couldn't imagine what life would be like without Louis at the school. In his life.

He wasn't looking forward to what was ahead.

**Author's Note: The song that goes along with this chapter is by Stars and has the same title as the chapter.**


	22. TASMPAM, BAISIY

**Chapter 22 - There Are So Many People Around Me, But All I See Is You**

The next day, just a bit after class started, the whole school was greeted with a sour start to their day. Everyone was going about their business when the announcement bell rang. "Students of Cherryton. We know that you have been anxious about the whereabouts of Louis, the future Beastar. I know, I've seen social media. Well, I can tell you that he is perfectly safe and healthy, but that he will no longer be attending Cherryton School from this point on. I regret to inform you of this news and the school just lost their top student, but we must all learn to move on. Have a great day." It clicked off.

Haru blinked, sitting at a desk. _Why couldn't they tell us that yesterday..._It only made it hurt more.

The announcement confirmed what Legosi had told Jack. He blinked, looking over at his friend as the announcement played. His eyes were wet. He blinked rapidly, sighing deeply. It really was over.

Jack placed his hand over his. "It's okay, Legosi. It's going to be okay." He felt so bad for his friend. The first animal he ever truly loved and he was gone, just like that.

The wolf leaned his face on his hand, looking away and sighing again.

Jack rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry...Do you want to hang out later?"

"...Yeah."

The lab smiled. "We can go to the empty pool! That will be fun, right?'

Legosi frowned. "...Somewhere else." He couldn't get Louis out of his head. He just kept imagining that big, beautiful, single eye staring at him. When would it be that he could see it again?

Over the rest of the day, there was a dark cloud over the school. A lot of the students were sad that Louis was gone. He was always so helpful. He really was a kind of glue that held carnivores and herbivores together, even if he was intense at times. What would happen without him? It was almost like he had died, the way everyone acted. Like he was never coming back.

* * *

The drama club meeting that day was focused entirely around how they would move forward now that Louis was gone. Things were already changing.

"It's so strange without Louis-senpai around...It feels like something is missing..." Els the lamb said. They were all sitting in a circle on the floor. This was a group meeting.

Everyone seemed to have something to say, except Legosi, who was sitting with his knees up like he usually did, eyes on the ground. He traced his claw on the floor absent-mindedly. Juno had sat herself next to him and had been scooching closer to him subtly.

Juno smiled. "It's okay, everyone! Don't worry! Louis-senpai would want us to move forward with our lives! We're the drama club. We can do anything!"

"Even though I think Louis-senpai was a total dick at times..." Bill mumbled. "It still feels weird not having him around.

"I agree," Aoba the eagle nodded.

"Maybe now I can be an actor again!" Kai smiled. Dom squinted at the mongoose.

Sheila the leopard was sitting criss crossed. "We all need to take a moment to think of our next plan. Even when he was bed ridden, Louis was still the leader of this club and doing stuff for it and giving orders. But now, without him, it's like we've lost our captain."

"Then we should find a new one. A friendlier one, hopefully," Riz the bear spoke up.

"It's going to be hard to find someone as good Louis," Head the pelican said, being the only animal standing in the group.

Everyone left agreed. It was time to find someone new. Eyes turned to was good at boosting morale, but could she handle some of the more complicated aspects of the drama club like planning and managing?

She blushed. "Eheh...I dunno...I've never really done something like that before! Plus, I'm a first year..." _It would be too distracting from my real goal..._ Her hand slid closer to Legosi's.

Everyone had been around Legosi. They knew he held Louis in high regard. Hell, he had risked it all to save his life when he was kidnapped. They knew he was taking it hard.

Juno looked at Legosi. "Do you think I could handle it, senpai...?"

Legosi looked over at her slowly, then looked down. "I guess so..." _She could never replace Louis-senpai._

Juno looked at everyone. "I guess I could try!" _Maybe...This will get me closer to him...He always went in that office with Louis-senpai...This could get me closer to becoming Beastar too…_

Bill looked at Legosi. _Even though I don't like him...It sucks to see him sad like this. I mean, imagine it were me and one of my girls. If Louis had stripes then I'd definitely be bummed out too._

Legosi got up suddenly, saying he had to go to the bathroom. In reality, he couldn't stand being in that room anymore without...him.

Everyone blinked. Juno frowned. "It's okay, everyone! Legosi will be better in no time!"

It was strange how Legosi's shift from quiet and in the background to utterly depressed affected everyone. Of course, ever since the incident on stage with Bill, he had done more and more things to stick out. This was almost like a reset button was pushed.

Legosi walked up to one of the sinks, splashing water into his face. He looked up in the mirror, imagining Louis standing behind him. His lip quivered a bit. He couldn't do this. He didn't save Louis so he could be stolen again.

The door opened, Dom walking beside him. "Legosi, I'm worried about you."

The wolf kept staring into the mirror. "...And I'm worried about senpai." He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Louis-senpai?"

He nodded. It was funny how Dom could have thought he meant anybody else...

"I'm sorry...You know...We can all tell you really care about him. I see you looking at him when he's rehearsing. Or...when he did." He probably shouldn't have said that last part.

He nodded. He looked over at Dom. The bird had never hid the fact that he was attracted to males. Maybe..."Dom...I...I fell in love with Louis-senpai...hard..."

Dom smiled admiringly. "Now I get it."

"I don't know what to do...I never felt this for anybody before. Now...he's gone..."

"I think I might like Kai, honestly...Ever since he joined the stage crew, he's done such a great job at being a part of everything. We've even hung out outside of club. He's a big nerd, did you know that?"

Legosi nodded, smiling a bit. Kai was scatterbrained and changed his mood so quickly. He had disliked Legosi but soon took a liking to him once he worked with him up in the rafters. He could consider him a friend.

"Guess we're both just confused," he laughed. He put a hand on his shoulder and opened his beak to speak, until the door opened roughly. Bill waltzed in.

"What are you two homos doing in here alone?" He grinned. "Nah, I'm just kidding!"

Legosi jumped from the sudden noise. This damn tiger...

"Hey, Bill…" He managed to get out. Was everyone coming in to check on him?

"I know you're bummed about Louis-senpai, man, but there are plenty of deer out there!" He gave a toothy smile. "All you need to do is find one with a nice set of stripes!"

Legosi clammed up. First of all, deer don't have stripes. Second: "Wh-who told you?"

Bill laughed. "It's super obvious, Legosi! You just didn't grab that ass soon enough!"

Dom smacked his arm.

The feline held up his hands. "I'm just saying! If he had admitted it sooner at least Louis-senpai would know!"

Legosi felt like lashing out at Bill, but he wasn't actually mad at him. Bill was Bill. And the way they were talking about it...made him feel good, in a way. It was validating.

He swallowed. And Bill had a point about that. Part of him wished he could have told Louis. Maybe he felt the same.

...There was no telling, now.

Dom frowned. "Love takes time, dimwit. Do you admit that you love a girl everytime she leaves your sorry tail behind? So, what, like every week?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Legosi stood between the two boys, and for the first time all day he felt a little better. He still had his friends, at least. Wait, Bill? Friend? Well, stranger things have happened.

The canine took a breath, looking down into the sink, just staring at the drain. "Do you guys think...Louis-senpai would ever want to be with me…?"

Dom nodded eagerly. "He's definitely gay."

"Ghhk?" Legosi recoiled, looking at the bird like he had two heads.

Bill raised a brow. "Not as gay as you."

Dom shrugged. "What can I say? I own it. Louis...He's more reserved, that's for sure. But it's there."

Bill laughed. "Ha, if Louis was taken back home and his father was homophobic, he could just come out to him and get kicked out and then come hide here."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Hopefully his father would understand."

"W-we don't even know if that's true! You guys are jumping to conclusions!" Legosi blubbered. At least it got his mind off his sadness.

The door opened again. It was Kai. "Woah, are you guys throwing a party? In the bathroom?"

Dom didn't make any face or anything to show he liked him. "We were just talking to Legosi-kun."

Bill nodded. "He's having love problems."

Kai crossed his arms. "I have a feeling neither me or especially Bill will help in any way."

Bill's mouth fell open. "Why's everyone giving me shit about my love life?!"

"Or lack thereof," Dom mumbled. Kai laughed at that. Legosi allowed himself to laugh as well.

This made the animals smile. They were getting through to him!

Dom rubbed his back. "Just don't look at any pictures or past texts from him and soon...You'll move on!"

Legosi nodded. He didn't want to move on. He didn't think he would. But if it made his friends feel better...maybe he could try.

Truth was, he had read that entire text conversation he had with Louis over and over again, refusing to look at the last message he had sent him.

Then he realized that no one really knew Louis like he did.

They could let go so easily.

Bill nodded. "That's right! Before you know it, you'll like a fox named Chad!" Kai and Dom made blank faces.

Legosi looked at Bill with half lidded eyes and a pained grin. "Th-thanks, Bill." There were way too many animals in that small bathroom..."Uh, I'm gonna leave now. Thanks, guys...I feel a little bit better."

They all waved, standing there. "Bye, Legosi-kun!"

Juno was waiting for him when he came out.

Legosi stepped out and saw the female standing off to the side on the left, so he turned right, walking quickly.

Juno blinked as her ears flattened on her head. _Legosi-senpai?...Okay, I'll give you some time._


	23. TCE (THMB)

**Chapter 23 - This Changes Everything (The Hell Months Begin)**

_The day before…_

Louis looked up from his phone, feeling absolute dread. He had just totally embarrassed himself over his texts with Legosi. _Idiot...Use less jokes next time._

But a part of him felt...Good. Even though he and Legosi's outing was completely ruined by other animals, he still had a good time. And that hug...Something about it made Louis want more, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He decided not to text Legosi any more that night, to save himself from saying anything else stupid. He grabbed his book he had been rather quickly making his way through and began reading.

Before he had even finished the third page, there was a knock at the door. Louis looked up. It must be the school staff to deliver his food.

He set the book down and walked over, unlocking and swinging the door open, feeling his heart sink. Two horned animals who were dressed fancily looked at him.

"Oguma would like to speak with you, Louis-sama," the goat on the right side said.

Louis shook his head. "We didn't do anything wrong."

The cow on his left spoke next. "The orders from your father were that you were not to leave your dorm."

"What? So I'm just supposed to stay locked up in a room all day?" Louis leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"There are other matters with which your father wishes to speak to you about. Please, come with us," the goat stepped aside, a large black car behind him. The door was open. "Make sure you travel lightly."

Louis sighed. There was no point in arguing with his father. He did a mental check of everything and then left with his satchel with all his money, his keys, and his phone.

He got into the black car and the cow got into the front, beginning to drive toward the Horns Conglomerate building.

While in the backseat, Louis thought about what the consequences would be for disobeying his fathers' orders were. He found it strange because Oguma never really requested to speak with him in person to chastise him. Louis hadn't gotten hurt or hurt anyone, so what could this be for?

* * *

They arrived at the large building where his father worked and lived. Louis had always felt uncomfortable when he saw the building looming over him. It was almost threatening.

He followed the butlers inside the front doors, down a few hallways, and into his father's office.

Oguma sat there like a stone, a hard stare directed at his son. Louis looked at those magnificent curling antlers, the way his fur stuck a little out of the neck of his dark suit, those thin rimmed glasses. How did he get himself to look so perfect?

Two servants stood on either side of the stag, blank faces.

Louis stepped forward and the two butlers who brought him here stood in front of the door behind him. "We didn't do anything. We just got breakfast."

Oguma raised a hand for him to quit talking. "I already know that."

"Then what am I doing here? I have studying and schoolwork to do-"

"Louis, stop talking," Oguma ordered. The buck pulled out his phone and looked at it, tapping around.

Louis furrowed his brow. Oguma wasn't the best with technology. But all too soon his father flipped so the screen was facing Louis. "Care to explain this?"

Louis blinked, getting closer and leaning in to look at the screen.

His heart sank into his stomach as he saw he and Legosi at a table in a cafe. Louis' heads were in his arms as a bird and a lizard asked him questions. A little bit into the video, the brown and white bunny came up to the table and put his hands on it, just like he did earlier that day. He saw Legosi get up and separate him from the animals and then he saw himself dash off into the hallway behind his chair, disappearing into a door.

Oguma pulled the phone back and paused it, setting it on his desk. "You should have been able to answer those questions, but instead you just ran away. Explain."

"I just wanted to enjoy my time out," Louis explained. "I didn't want to deal with that topic and just enjoy my meal."

"Being a Beastar is not about what you want." He squinted behind his glasses. "It's about doing what's right. And that large carnivore who's with you. Who is he?"

"He's just a friend…" Louis mumbled.

"You know how dangerous that is," Oguma snorted.

Louis looked up and furrowed his brow. "Sir, as a Beastar, I'm supposed to rise above discrimination like that in the world-"

"I didn't mean the fact that he was a carnivore, Louis. I meant friendship. Relationships like that get in the way of your true goals in life." He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Is that why you don't have any friends, only servants?" Louis smirked.

Oguma raised a sharp hand. "Shut it. In the beginning, I bought you from the black market to become successor to the Horns Conglomerate, then I chose you to become a Beastar, now I'm not sure you're working hard enough. I believe you should become the Sublime Beastar."

Louis' ears went back. "What?"

"It's the highest position you can recieve. You must be better than everyone else, Louis."

Louis looked down. "Father…I don't want to do this anymore."

Oguma looked at him. "What?"

Louis hands clenched into fists, and he felt pain from his nails digging into his palm. "I'm not going to be Sublime Beastar, or even a normal Beastar. I'm going to be me."

Oguma's face hardened more. _All that we've worked for... Everything I've taught him. And he just throws it all away, just like that. Who's influencing him to act so boldly? _"I didn't know you even had a sense of comedy, son."

"It's not a joke! Father, I know you raised me to be-"

"I bought you. You're _my_ property, Louis. I gave you that name. You will wear it with pride when you become the Sublime Beastar." _That wasn't the right thing to say to him, I'm sure. But he throws everything in my face like this, words are going to slip out. Why am I so angry?_

"I don't understand why it's so important to you! Does my happiness mean nothing to _anyone_?!" Louis shouted. _Anyone except Legosi..._

"There is no happiness! This world is cruel and plagued with racism! You brought it to fight against that and you're just...giving up."

Louis laughed. "It's not giving up! It's choosing my own happiness over others'!"

"You need to _sacrifice _your happiness to ensure others'!" Oguma shouted back. "Did this grey wolf coax you into this?!"

Legosi had no part in this. This was between father and son. "Legosi didn't do anything wrong! He _listens_ to me, unlike you!"

"The whole world will be listening to you once you're Sublime Beastar. You'll have whatever you want!"

"But I won't have friendship or happiness or love?!"

"You can't afford those things, Louis!"

"I want them!"

"Well you don't deserve them! Nobody wants a boy from the black market who had to be bought in order to live! Are you telling me I just wasted seven-million yen?"

Louis stopped, his hands squeezing more, nails cutting into his palms, drawing a bit of blood. "So that's how you feel. You think that because you plucked me from that place, you can just _mold _me into whatever you want? I get no say?"

"Louis-"

"Fuck you."

"Louis!"

"I'm going back to school and I'm not becoming a Beastar. I don't care if I have to run away. I _will _get what I want."

"Oh, please go on one of your conviction rants." Oguma waved his hand.

Louis eyes grew fiery. All his emotions built up into an explosion as he quickly leapt at his father but was caught by the arms as the two servants quickly rushed forward and grabbed him by the arms.

"So, my own son tries to attack me." Oguma shook his head. "What were you hoping to achieve?"

Louis struggled a bit and just looked at him angrily. "I've always hated you."

Oguma felt...a sting. _I knew it was true, but hearing it…_He kept composure. "I'm convinced that this school is a bad thing for you. From here on out, you will no longer be attending it."

Louis felt a lump in his throat. "Wh-What?"

"Servants, take away his satchel and phone and put them on my desk. He is not to communicate with anyone at the school."

They did so with relative ease as one of them held Louis and the other grabbed his stuff from off his person and placed it on Oguma's desk, who took them and put them in a drawer to his left.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked.

"What needs to be done," Oguma said. "Tonight, I'll have some of my butlers go to your dormitory and pack everything up for you. Then, I will inform the school of your situation. As for you, you will go to your room and do a lot of thinking. About your actions, about your relationships, about everything."

Louis really was just a teenager, after all. This was his equivalent of grounding. If he escaped, he'd be caught almost immediately thanks to his fathers' powerful influence. There was nothing he could do but play along with this game.

"Servants, make sure he gets to his room and stays there. You're dismissed," Oguma waved his large hand again.

They started pulling Louis, who resisted. "I can do it myself just fine, thanks." He stood up and looked at his "father" with distaste. He hated him so much.

He turned and began walking the other way, until a thought struck him and turned his head. "Do you love me?"

Oguma was taken aback for a moment. He hadn't even really thought about it himself. "..."

Louis turned back around. "Okay." The servants and he walked out the door, shutting it behind them, leaving Oguma there alone. He wasn't sure what he had just done, but something kept telling him that even if it was hard, it was what had to be done. This must be what parenting really is.

He pulled out his phone and began dialing the number for Cherryton.

**Author's Note: The song that goes along with this chapter is This Changes Everything by Stars.**


	24. C (TFHM)

**Author's Note: Here's how the Hell Months arc will work. Each chapter will consist of one month, split up into four weeks. In each of the weeks I will be highlighting something significant that happened, like very mini-chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24 - Checkmate (The First Hell Month)**

That same night, Louis was introduced to his personal servant, Shoji the sheep, who would be the one mainly taking care of him. Louis promised himself that he wouldn't be rude toward him. After all he was only doing his job and it could only make his life worse if he was hostile to Shoji in any way.

* * *

**Week 1**

Louis woke up softly to the sound of knocking on the door of his room. He sat up groggily, turning his head toward the sound, blinking. "I'm awake, what do you want?"

"Um, Louis-sama, it's Shoji. We met yesterday? I brought you breakfast," he spoke. "May I come inside?'

Louis rubbed his eye, yawning. "Just give me a moment, please."

Silence.

The deer moved his legs and scooted to the edge of the bed, looking around at his new surroundings, noting that there was a dresser, a shelf with books, a desk with a lamp on it, and the door into the bathroom. It was just like he remembered it growing up. It never changed.

He was wearing a shirt and grey sweatpants, provided to him by Shoji just the night before. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open and seeing the shorter animal standing there with a tray of food.

"Good morning, Louis-sama! Did you sleep well?"

Louis rubbed his eye again. "I guess as well as I can in this place. Weird how my bed feels exactly like I remember it."

"Well, it is the same bed, sir," Shoji said. He lifted the tray to Louis. "I heard you like celery so I made sure to put a good amount of it in the meal."

The deer raised a hand. "I'm not hungry."

The sheep tilted his head. "Your father recommended you eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday..."

"That's fine," Louis shrugged.

"But-"

"I'll see you later."

"...Okay." He turned and walked off with his head down.

Louis shut the door and turned back into the room, looking around. What to do now?

In the middle of the day, the sheep returned again.

"Hello, Louis-sama! I brought you another round of food!" He smiled, looking up at Louis.

Louis looked down at the food and feel he didn't deserve it, seeing how nicely it was prepared. "I don't want it."

The sheep's smile disappeared. "Oh…"

"Sorry." He shut the door again.

Later that same night, the sheep returned, yet again.

This time, Louis could feel his stomach aching as he opened the door, keeping a straight face.

"Please take it this time, Louis-sama!" Shoji begged. "I made a celery soup this time and it's easier to eat than the other things I prepared!"

Louis' stomach rumbled as he reached out and grabbed the wooden tray. "Thank you, Shoji-san."

The herbivore smiled. "I will return in two hours to wish you good night."

Louis sighed. "You don't have to."

"Nonsense! I'll see you then." He bowed, then turned, walking down the hall.

Exactly two hours later, he knocked on the door. "I just wanted to wish you a great night and a wonderful sleep, Louis-sama! Can I get you anything?"

Louis smiled. "I'm fine. By the way, that soup was delicious. I finished all of it." His smile faded as he looked to the bowl, barely any soup being gone from it. He had tried to eat and it really did taste good, but he just...didn't.

"That's wonderful! Goodnight!" The sounds of his footsteps disappearing filled Louis' ears until they didn't.

The rest of the week, Louis adjusted to his new lifestyle and Shoji's constant appearances. In the middle of it, he was given a buzzer to contact him with, which he would barely use.

The sheep made him all kinds of different meals and assumed the soup was his favorite, so he made him that more than anything else. Louis consistently lied about how much he was eating.

* * *

**Week 2**

It was the middle of the day and Louis was reading a book he found on the shelf. It was relatively thick, so he figured it would help pass the time. But as he sat there reading, his eyelids grew heavy.

The book just wasn't interesting enough.

He put it down on the nightstand and looked around, going to the one window that the sunlight was pouring into and looking out into the world he wasn't allowed to be a part of.

He had known there was a park down there and even though he had lived there for years, he had never been there. He saw all sorts of different animals as he scanned the big patch of green below and then his eyes stopped.

There was a wolf.

The image of Legosi flashed in his mind and that surely wasn't him, but just seeing a wolf caused his eyes to grow glassy as he felt himself become sadder.

He sat himself up on the window sill and pulled his legs up, staring at the canine below.

_Legosi...What are you doing right now? Are you talking to some other herbivore now that I'm gone? Are you lying alone in your bed thinking about the hug we shared…? What's going through your head? I can't stop seeing you in my mind for some reason. I bet if I told you that, you'd laugh and call me a funny animal. I guess I am a pretty funny animal. I don't know what to do now. This all feels so familiar. It's really not so different from being locked up in my room at Cherryton. The only thing is I'm missing a major thing...You._

* * *

**Week 3**

Louis was staring out the window, as he started doing more often since the first time, looking at all the animals down below. He wondered if this was how it would be if he lived in the Sublime Beastar penthouse. It must be cold and lonely up there.

He had an idea and before he knew it, his fingers were unlocking the latch on the window and he was using his strength to pull then push it up. He felt the breeze whip at him as he stuck his head out.

He moved his body, sliding his legs around until he was sitting on the ledge. He looked around, trying to see if there was some way he could get down. There was no way he'd ever make it down without seriously injuring himself. The wind blew his shirt in ripples and he felt it glide through his antlers.

It was cold and lonely up here, too.

He sighed and looked at the park again. He was lucky he even had Shoji, his one animal connection.

An image of Legosi flashed in his mind and his head tilted toward the ground below. He had the sudden urge to leap from the ledge and free fall until he was no more. _It would be so easy to just do it. I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. I wouldn't be locked up, either. I could finally be free._

…_I feel like I've wanted this for a while now._

He scooched closer to the edge. _There's really no point in going on if I'm just going to be in this room. No one will even notice._

He continued to look down, his feet dangling.

He felt Legosi's phantom arms around him, hugging him and telling him it would be alright without words. "_Don't do it, Louis-senpai…"_

_But it's hard, Legosi-kun, _he thought. _I don't know what else to do._

"_I promised you I'd protect you, don't forget that."_

_Then where are you?_

But he didn't need his own made up Legosi to respond to that. He couldn't put it all on Legosi to save him. The wolf didn't even know where he was.

He wanted to jump but he felt a strong tugging holding him back. He knew in his heart that there had to be some way he would see Legosi again. His only true friend...You don't make friends like that and then never see them again.

He stayed on the ledge for a while, but only because he was imagining seeing the wolf and the thought made him happy.

...Even if it was fake.

* * *

**Week 4**

Louis was being escorted down the halls by Shoji. He despised the flower carpet and ugly light fixtures lining the walls. There was too much atmosphere in a hallway that was just a hallway.

"I'm still not going to talk to him," Louis said, crossing his arms.

"Your father requested that you have dinner every last Friday of the month. It won't take long, Louis-sama," Shoji said.

Louis had grown accustomed to his personal servant. In his mind, he didn't want to consider him someone who was beneath him. The sheep worked very hard and was dedicated to his job, but something about him made him think that maybe the sheep...Cared.

The deer sighed. "I hate him."

"I'm sorry you feel that way and I can understand why, but these were his orders," Shoji said.

Louis looked down at his outfit and pulled at the sleeve. "Why the suit, though? It's not like I think this is important in the slightest."

"You know how your father is."

"Don't call him that. He was never my father." _He doesn't even love me._

Shoji nodded. "I mean Oguma-sama."

"Thank you."

They entered the elevator and the sheep looks at Louis. "How does it feel to be out of your room, Louis-sama?"

"It would honestly be much nicer if I could have friends over." _I just want to see Legosi, at least one more time…_

"I'm sorry I can't do more to help with that," Shoji sighed.

"You're doing your best. That's all anyone could ask for." The elevator doors opened and they both got off, moving down the halls again. Instead of turning right to go to the office as usual, they turned left and went until they made it to a large room with a big table inside.

Oguma was already there, eyes squinted as usual. There had only been two chairs set up, the other about to be filled by Louis. He stayed silent as he got into it, looking down at his lap.

"Leave us, Shoji," Oguma ordered. "My son and I need to talk."

Shoji bowed and left them, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't call me that," Louis said, looking up. "I'm not your son."

"Just because we aren't related to me by blood doesn't mean you're not my son," the stag said, never failing to keep his eyes on Louis. "How has your personal servant been?"

"I like him better than I have any right to," Louis said. "He goes the extra mile and probably cares more about me than you ever did."

"Louis-"

"You should let me have my friends over. Just once."

Oguma took a moment. "Your fiance is coming next month. Make sure you are kind and respectful to her."

_Of course he ignored that. _"Azuki's coming?" Louis blinked. For some reason, he felt...relief? He knew that this meant he'd be seeing someone from the outside and that he'd be getting...contact.

"Yes. She's a wonderful doe, so don't screw this up," Oguma said.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Can we cut the bullshit?"

"Excuse me?"

The door opened and a cart was wheeled in, containing their dinners. The chef smiled and placed them in front of the two deer, then retreated back into the door he came from.

Louis looked down at it, not feeling hungry, once again. In that moment, he came up with a plan. "Fine...I apologize for the outburst." He picked up a carrot with his fork and began munching.

Oguma did the same. "Thank you for apologizing."

But behind his compliant mask, Louis was brewing a plan and hopefully by the end of it, Azuki would no longer want to marry him.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.


	25. TGOL (TSHM)

**Chapter 25 - The Game of Life (The Second Hell Month)**

**Week 1**

"Louis-senpai!" Legosi said, running up to the deer, who was standing at the gates of the school, just walking in. "You're back!" His tail was wagging like crazy.

Louis smiled. Of course Legosi would be the one to greet him when he got back! The wolf's arms wrapped around him. "I missed you so much."

Louis held him, his cheek against his chest. "I think I missed you more. It felt like I was gone forever. I knew I'd see you again…"

Legosi put a large hand on his head. "Please don't leave me again."

The deer looked up. "I wouldn't dream of it. I love you." He leaned up to kiss him.

Legosi put a hand in front of his face and Louis' nose hit it as his eyes opened, blinking. "Mm?"

"I thought I loved you, senpai... " Legosi mumbled, his large hand retracting. Footsteps came from behind him as Haru approached, grabbing Legosi's hand and squeezing it. "But you were gone for so long, I fell in love with Haru and we started dating. I'm sorry. I know it hurts being alone…"

Louis heard the wolf's voice echo the word "alone" around him. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Why wait, when I can find someone who's better and not meat from the black market?" Legosi asked. "Nobody wants tainted meat."

"You're hurting me," Louis looked down.

"Aww, poor Louis," Haru giggled, walking around him. "Is the wittle deer's feelings hurt because he got abandoned by a big bad wolf for someone who is much better and doesn't have all these problems to deal with? You're a project, admit it."

Louis stepped back. "I thought you guys were my friends...You _saved _me, Legosi!"

"I was dumb back then," the wolf said, beginning to walk forward. "I was just confused...I thought I loved you...and then I understood what you really were to me." He pushed Louis down onto the ground, then pounced on him. "_Food!_"

Louis couldn't move. He was physically unable to. The wolf opened his jaws very slowly as if to let the anticipation build up, then dug his teeth into Louis' right leg, blood spraying all over Legosi's face. He started tearing at the flesh, growling and snarling.

* * *

Louis eye opened wide as he stared up into the blackness. It was too dark to see the ceiling. He blinked and his brain told him that it had only been a dream. He sat up and felt his leg. It was completely intact.

With a sigh of relief, he laid back down on his side and stared at the square of light made by the moon from the window on the floor. He thought back to the dream and everything that occurred in it.

There was a lot of feelings to process.

* * *

**Week 2**

It was extremely late at night. Louis found himself unable to sleep. That was the norm lately. He laid in bed, wrapped in the blanket with his legs curled up to his chest. He found himself looking at the light on the floor, once again.

The dream from the previous week haunted Louis down to his core. It was on his mind almost nonstop. He couldn't believe that he felt that way about Legosi. There were two sides of this twisted coin.

On one hand, Louis had told Legosi he had loved him and tried to kiss him...Something Louis secretly wanted but never thought he would truly do. The feelings he experienced when he found out that Legosi had begun dating Haru in his absence were like a stab to the heart. The real Legosi didn't go off and do something like that, did he? But the most important thing was that he told the wolf he loved him…

But...Did he?

On the other hand, Legosi had begun eating him at the end. The herbivore knew exactly what this meant.

He was truly afraid of him. He may have pushed it down as far as it could go, but there was no doubting that it was there. Every time he was around Legosi, his instincts screamed at him to take off running.

And yet he always stayed.

He knew it was something about the risk of being eaten that he found...Exciting. As a herbivore, physically, hanging out with a carnivore like that meant he was one step away from death. He...liked that feeling. It was validating of his existence, somehow.

But then his own scale weighed back down to the affection side. Legosi was kind and he spoke gently. He did everything he could to protect the deer. His eyes, the way he put his hand on Louis' shoulder and rubbed it to make him feel better, the hug they shared in the darkness.

Louis didn't understand these feels quite properly. They threw themselves back in forward in his mind.

Out of nowhere, an idea struck struck him like a rock to the back of the head.

* * *

**Week 3**

The strange prickle of kisses across Louis' jawline jarred him out of his thoughts. In this moment was when that dream became the strongest. In the worst moment possible…

Azuki moved onto Louis, kissing his face more and more as he stared wide-eyed to nowhere in particular. He was sweating bullets as he realized that he was once again prey to someone. He was always destined to be prey to someone. His hands gripped the sheets as she kept trying to pleasure him.

He thought about how she was straddling his body, her legs on either side, hips close to his…His mind replaced her with a large male wolf he knew and that made it better but also made him feel incredibly guilty.

"Hey...Um…" He swallowed. "Azuki-san…?"

"Hm?" she looked up, seeing his face. "...You don't like it, do you?"

Louis looked at her eyes. Those kind and innocent eyes. "Well...I…I'm just thirsty…" _Way to sound like a virgin…_

She pulled a glass of water off the nightstand, holding it up. "Lucky for you, Shoji brought us water."

Louis' ears went back. _That damn sheep is too good at his job..._He took it and gulped, still feeling the tightness in his chest. They were getting married for political reasons, but there was no way he could let that happen now.

She sat there, admiring him, most likely imagining a future with them and their child. Louis felt nauseous at the thought. Where was his say in all of this? Why was she fine with a marriage like this?

She took the water from him and set it back down, then enveloped him in her arms, scooting as close as she could between his legs. He felt her slender hand move along his back under his robe, rubbing his fur this way and that.

He saw her coming in for a kiss and he just let it happen, feeling her small lips press against his, eyes closing in bliss. His one eye remained open as his nausea continued to build up.

He tried to imagine what kissing Legosi might be like. Would he feel those rough canine teeth against his own? Would Legosi's rough tongue explore his much too small mouth the best it could? These thoughts aroused him...

One thing lead to another and then he was on top of Azuki, looking down into her pleading eyes. She was ready for him, ready for her future husband to make love to her for the first time. His mind was mush as his hips moved closer. _You can do this...Have sex have sex have sex have sex! Have sex with Azuki, your fellow female deer!_

"_Please don't leave me again." _He heard dream Legosi say. Would the real Legosi say that when they saw one another again? And would he ever look down and see Legosi on the bed, just like this, with those same begging eyes…?

He was about to have sex with a female deer. "Ugh…"

Azuki's brows furrowed and her body went rigid. "Louis-san...Are you okay…?"

The male deer turned and began vomiting off the side of the bed. The one night he actually ate a full dinner and it all came up right on his floor.

Azuki gasped and sat up quickly, a hand on her heart. "Louis-san?! Are you okay?!"

Louis sprung off the bed and ran to the bathroom, going over the toilet and throwing up more..and more…It felt like his insides were spewing out of him.

Azuki was quickly by his side, her hand on his back as he continued to hurl, becoming dizzy in the process.

After what seemed like all of Louis was empty, he stared down at the mess ashamedly. "Azuki-san...I think…."

Her ears perked a bit.

"I think I'm gay…"

"..." She blinked, her hand not leaving his back. "That makes a lot of sense."

He looked at her quickly. "What?!" The sudden movement made him dizzy again, and he looked back down into the toilet. He reached up and flushed what was there and let it reset in case he needed to wretch again. The deer just stayed there, in that squatted position.

"I mean, you clearly weren't enjoying my kisses and you definitely didn't seem interested in having sex with me. Thank goodness you didn't throw up on me."

"I apologize...I just realized it and the next thing I knew...I was blowing chunks like crazy. I feel so disgusting..."

"It was disgusting," Azuki nodded. "But I'm still here for you."

"Even though I just told you…?"

"That doesn't matter, Louis-san. You needed someone and I was here."

He looked at her and a smile formed. "You're going to make a male deer very happy someday." For a short moment, he pondered whether Legosi would have been there with him while he did such a vile act. Even now, he was thinking about him.

"Thank you."

"In truth, I had a plan to get you to hate me," Louis huffed. "So you'd call off our marriage…"

"Rather than just telling me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry…"

"You should be more worried about your father. When he finds out, he's going to be very upset."

"I don't think I'm going to tell him," Louis sighed. "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" The doe moved her head to look at him.

"I've never really had anyone to talk to about it before…" He looked at the toilet bowl again, then stood up. "Can we get out of this bathroom?"

* * *

"Wow. So this Legosi character...You said he was a wolf?" Azuki tilted her head.

They had moved back into the room and gotten on the bed. Both animals were sitting criss crossed and facing one another, the male in his robe and the female in her dress. Louis had explained everything that happened with Legosi and how it lead to him developing feelings. Shoji had also come in and cleaned up the mess he had made.

"Yeah...I'm sick aren't I? Being in love with a male carnivore like that…" He hugged himself and looked down. He had never craved Legosi's arms around him more than he did at that moment.

"Honestly, Louis-san, I don't think there's any issue with it," Azuki said. "You can't really control love." She laughed as she said this.

Louis looked at her. "I'm sorry I let you down."

She shook her head and put a hand on his leg. "I can only imagine everything that going in that head of yours."

"Do you...think he'd ever want to be with me?" he asked, not knowing that Legosi had asked the same thing to Bill and Dom.

Her eyes looked thoughtful. "It sounds like he has a strong attachment to you, so I don't doubt it." She laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Wow, I can't believe I feel sad and I'm not even a part of this."

Louis chuckled. "It feels good to be able to talk about it, honestly... There's something else, though."

"What is it?"

"I had a dream a couple weeks ago…I had just gotten back to school after all this and Legosi was there...He told me he missed me and that I should never leave him again and I told him I loved him…" Louis messed with his fingers as he spoke. "But...Then he told me he started dating this female bunny I know and I felt really sad? After that...He started saying all these things that I would brush off if I heard them from anyone else, but coming from him…" He heard the words from dream Legosi bounce around in his head. "It ended with him calling me food and then beginning to eat me. That's when I woke up."

She had been listening with a blank expression. "You really do have a lot going through your mind."

His ears went back again as he looked down. "I know…"

"Look, I have to get going, but you can talk to me any time." She sat up. "When you get ahold of a phone, of course."

Louis sighed. "Sorry for talking your ear off about all this...What do we tell my father about the engagement?"

She started gathering her belongings and slipping her shoes on as she really thought it over. "Maybe I _should _hate you, just like you planned. Except this time, I'll just _pretend _I hate you."

Louis scratched his cheek as he moved his legs on the bed a bit. "You better make it very convincing."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her you were very rude to me, you smell like you haven't taken a shower for days, you didn't return my affections, and you made yourself throw up during my visit just to get rid of me."

"You didn't have to be so honest with the shower thing…" Louis mumbled.

"It's not like you to be unhygienic," Azuki said. "Get cleaned up after I leave and start taking care of yourself."

The male deer nodded. "Okay…"

"Hey," she came over and grabbed his hand in both of hers. "You'll see him again. I promise."

He smiled a bit and nodded a second time. He didn't know for sure, but that affirmation made him feel a bit better.

Azuki kissed his cheek. "Good luck. See you later." She started stomping to the door angrily, beginning her act. She moved angrily down the halls in loud thumps, groaning and cursing at servants passing by.

Louis laid back down with his hands behind his head, smiling. He was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Week 4**

Louis looked in the mirror as he tied the black tie Shoji had brought him minutes before, along with the rest of his outfit. It was the last Friday of the month, meaning he was about to have dinner with Oguma again.

He looked at the eyepatch on the left side of his face and recalled how his father had blamed him for being so weak and hiding off on the side during the Meteor Festival. It was true. He was weak. If he hadn't been standing there, then he never would have gotten kidnapped.

...And in turn, he would never have gotten closer to Legosi.

Louis was sure Oguma would have a fit over what happened with Azuki last week and the thought excited him. His "father" didn't deserve to get what he wanted. Things don't always go as planned.

The stag showed Louis that the hard way.

The deer made his way to the door, where his personal sheep butler was waiting for him. "Alright, let's go." He looked down at that compliant face and reminded himself of his plan.

He had already planted the seeds as soon as he hatched the plan. He began being a lot nicer to Shoji, complimenting him on his food and his work and making sure he kept him smiling at all times.

In truth, Shoji deserved every single bit of praise, even if the deer felt weird constantly doing it.

"You look as nice as ever, Louis-sama," Shoji told him as they walked down the hall toward the elevators.

Louis gave him a small smile. "It's the same suit as last time, but thank you."

The sheep shook his head. "But you have a different air about you this time. You seem...content."

"I discovered something about myself recently and finally knowing what it is makes me happy," Louis explained, knowing the sheep wouldn't press for details.

"That's wonderful!" Shoji chirped. "I'm so happy for you!"

Louis nodded. "Me too." He waited until they were in the elevators to speak again. "Shoji, would you maybe want to come over and play shoji with me next week?"

The sheep looked at him. "What?"

Louis shook his head. "I promise you it's not a joke based on your name. I just want to get to know my personal butler better. Play a game or two."

"I don't believe I'm allowed to participate in recreational activities…" the sheep wilted. For some reason, in that moment, Louis noted how curly his white fur was. He wondered how soft it would be to the touch.

"Fine, then I order you to come spend time with me next week," Louis said.

"Okay," the sheep nodded, still a bit weary of the order. The elevator dinged and the doors opened slowly in front of the two herbivores. They stepped out and began the trek toward the dining room.

* * *

"So, the engagement is off," Oguma stated, looking at Louis from across the long table.

"I can see why no female wanted to date you," Louis said, sticking a piece of lettuce into his mouth. "You're terrible at choosing them."

Oguma's ears perked and he huffed. "Azuki was the perfect doe for you."

"Oh really? The first time we're together and she's very sloppy and absent-minded. She stares off into space a lot. Not just that but she is too simple a woman for me to marry." He was lying, of course.

"Simple? She's praised for her intelligence!" Oguma argued.

Louis smirked at him. "It must have been my looks that threw her off."

"Do you dislike females?" his father asked suddenly, stone-faced.

Louis felt his heart skip a beat, but he kept his act up. "What makes you ask such a question?"

"She told me that you were very rude to her and that you purposefully didn't shower so you'd smell and that you made yourself throw up in order to get her to go away."

Louis continued eating. "So what if it is?"

"So I ask again, do you dislike females? Or maybe just female deer?"

"I dislike being forced to marry a woman I don't love."

Oguma lowered the food he was about to put through his lips. "You're not marrying for love."

"Then I'm not marrying at all," Louis said.

Oguma did a long exhale through his nostrils. "You can be dismissed from dinner early."

Louis stood up, just like that. "Good. I wasn't hungry, anyway." He turned on his heel and quickly left, feeling like he had finally won a battle against Oguma.

He couldn't wait for that game of shoji.


	26. AGOS (TTHM: L)

**Chapter 26 - A Game of Shogi (The Third Hell Month: Louis)**

**Week 1**

There was a knock at Louis' door as the deer looked up. He opened it and then smiled when he saw Shogi, holding a box with the board game with his name.

"Hello, Louis-sama!" he grinned. "I had to go out and buy this for you since we didn't have it in the building, so please take good care of it!"

Louis crossed his arms. "Looks like we will just have to use it multiple times." He stepped to the side. "Come on in."

Shogi looked apprehensive, looking left and right. "Are you sure, Louis-sama? I don't want to get fired over this…"

"Nonsense, you're just keeping me company as my personal servant," Louis said.

The sheep considered this, then nodded. "I suppose you're right." He walked in and set the game down on the desk. "Where shall we play?"

Louis shut the door and locked it, the sheep blinking and then swallowing.

"L-Louis-sama?"

Louis walked forward. "It's just Louis. You don't have to treat me like your master in here."

Shogi blinked again. "Excuse me?"

"I think servants are unnecessary. We can all do things on our own," the deer explained. "Here, we can be equals."

"I...don't understand…" the butler said.

Louis came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm trying to tell you that we can just hang out here and talk normally."

"What are you trying to do, Louis-sama, erm, Louis?" the sheep asked.

"I want to be friends," the deer smiled warmly. "That's all."

"With all due respect," the sheep tapped his fingers together. "I already think we're friends...You are way nicer to me than you have the right to be."

Louis went and put his hand on the box of shogi. "There's no point in treating you like dirt."

"That's very nice of you to say," Shogi smiled. "Shall we play?"

* * *

**Week 2**

"My brother is actually very ill," Shogi explained, sitting on his side as he moved his piece on the board. He and Louis had decided to play again after last week's game (Shogi won and Louis wanted a rematch). "I'm the only butler that doesn't live in the building. It pays well, especially working for Oguma-sama."

Louis nodded. "Wow, that's very noble of you to want to help him that way." He moved his piece.

Shogi put a hand on his chin as he thought about his next move. "I honestly like the job. Making food for you has been wonderful."

Louis looked to the side."About that…"

The sheep looked up, stopping the game. "Don't tell me you don't like what I make…"

The deer shook his head. "No, it's not that. I...haven't really been eating it."

Shogi blinked. "Huh?"

The deer looked down. "I apologize. I know you put a lot of hard work into the meals, but I'm just never hungry enough to eat three meals a day. Sometimes, I don't even eat the meals I do take. I'll start eating them and just...stop."

The sheep blinked again. "Goodness, are you okay?'

"Honestly...I don't think so. A few months ago I thought about jumping out the window to a grisly death." He truly was more open when he was alone with someone.

"G-goodness! You should get help," Shogi said.

"I'm fine," he said. Then he decided to bring up a topic he had been wanting to discuss since Azuki visited. "...Have you ever been in love?

"Uh...once?" Shogi recalled. "A while ago."

"Well...I'm in love now..." Louis mumbled.

"With who?"

He buried his head in knees, embarrassed. "Urgh...It's just some...Wolf…"

"What's her name?" Shogi asked. The game had been completely interrupted.

"His name..Is Legosi…" Louis mumbled quieter.

Shogi gasped. "I've heard about him! Oguma-sama told us not to let him anywhere near you."

Louis had a Legosi shaped hole in his heart and it only grew bigger with that statement. "I hate him."

"I can tell," the sheep said. "You can tell me about him, if you want."

"You're not alarmed by the fact that I'm gay?" Louis asked.

"Even if I may not like males myself, Louis-sama, it's a part of you that you can't change. Plus, I have no say in your affairs, as your butler," he winked.

Louis sighed. "Where to even begin with someone like Legosi...He's not like any other carnivore, that's for sure. He's very shy and clumsy and he goes along with pretty much anything...He makes me feel like my existence is the most important one there is. It seems like he always wants to be by my side, but I don't know how he truly feels...I always worry I am just carrying love that's unrequited. He saved my life, you know."

Shogi changed positions to a more comfortable one. "What happened?" _A carnivore saving an herbivore…_

"Due to my status as future Beastar, some carnivores tried to lynch me so they kidnapped me and were about to eat me. I...I actually was probably very close to dying." _Here comes that thought of how much better it would be if I had died…_

"Goodness! Good thing he saved you!" Shogi was awe-inspired. "I'm assuming your father knows about how you feel? That's why he won't let you see him?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I could tell you. I really have no idea why the fuck he's acting so ridiculous. He doesn't know how I feel or that I like males."

Shogi perked at the language. "I honestly don't even know why Oguma-sama keeps you locked up in here."

"It's because I want to live my own life."

"Hm?"

"I told him I didn't want to be a Beastar anymore," Louis said. "I want to make my own choices. I don't see why there's such an issue." His mind reflected back to his lack of a response when Louis asked if Oguma loved him. He doesn't love me anyway…"

"Does his love matter to you more than Legosi's?" Shogi asked.

Louis looked at him. "I don't even know how Legosi feels but...I guess I couldn't care less how Oguma feels."

"Exactly," Shogi said. "I feel so bad for you, Louis. This is is definitely an unfair situation."

Louis was missing Legosi too much at this point, a heavy weight in his chest. "I...actually have a plan to escape if he can ever get in here...somehow."

"Whatever it is, I will go along with it," Shogi said. "Tell me."

"Can I tell you next week…?" Louis had a wave of sadness wash over him and it was dragging him down. "I think I want to postpone this game."

Shogi nodded. "You have quite a bit of heavy stuff going on. Don't worry." He stood up, grabbing his butler vest and putting it back on. "Back to servant mode for me."

Louis nodded, walking him to the door. "I'll see you later."

Shogi waved and then left down the hall, Louis closing the door behind him. He trudged over to his bed, past the unfinished game they were playing and huffed into the pillow. He curled up and laid on his side.

_Legosi...Where are you right now? Are you happy? Are you thinking about me? When will I see you? Why is this so hard? I don't care if you don't love me, I just miss you. Please...Hurry. I know you're coming. It's not like you to let things like this lie...We can do my plan and escape together...I'm scared that I'll come back to a world where you're dating Haru-chan and I become less important to you. Or will you treat me the same, even if you have her?_

He felt tears stinging his eyes. _Why do I feel this way...I already know I miss you, isn't that enough?_

* * *

**Week 3**

"That's a very dangerous plan," Shogi blinked, moving his piece on the shogi board. They had continued their game from last week. It was strange seeing it unfinished and sitting there for so long, but now a winner would be decided. "You could get in even more trouble than you started out with."

Louis nodded. "But imagine if it does work. I'll be out of here and I'll never come back." He made his move on the game.

"I'll be happy for you…" Shogi said. "I actually made you something, just to thank you for spending time with me and being so kind." He pulled a yellow card out of his pocket, handing it to him.

Louis looked down at it and a crooked smile came to his face. "A recipe for your cream of celery soup?"

"Yes. If you ever do escape, please make that at least once for me and remember our friendship."

Louis put a hand on his knee. "Don't worry, I have no idea when he'll be coming. Hopefully sooner rather than later. It's your turn."

Shogi looked back down at the game. "We should make this a weekly thing, Louis. I enjoy our talks."

"I agree, it's nice to actually talk to someone about things," Louis said. "Legosi is such a good listener, I used to talk to him all the time."

"You don't think he'll...eat you, right?" Shogi asked, taking his turn. "Us herbivores are always in danger with things like this."

"Honestly?" Louis thought about his next move. "My body thinks he will. I refuse to believe it, but I can't know for sure. If it does happen, I guess that's that." He moved.

The sheep sighed. "I hope I get to meet him someday."

"You will. I promise." Louis said. "I'm sorry I can't stick around forever."

"You have a whole life to live. I'm out of here once I get enough money to get my brother treated, then I can live my life, too." He moved a piece on the board.

"So you'll help me if Legosi comes?"

His friend nodded. "Of course. I am required to take any request you have besides the ones Oguma-sama has forbidden me from."

"The future is looking bright," Louis gave a small smile, making one last move. "Also, I just won."

"I saw that coming," Shogi smiled back.

* * *

**Week 4**

Louis looked at Shogi, who was standing by the table in between he and Oguma, who was seated at the other end.

"Congrats, father. You've kept me here for three months. How do you feel?" Louis asked.

Oguma snorted through his nose. "Don't think I take joy in this."

"I do have something very important to say," Louis spoke, taking a bite of his food.

"What is it?" Oguma asked, even though it sounded like he was already ready to argue against whatever Louis had to say.

"You should give Shogi a raise," Louis said, point-blank. The sheep looked at him with boggled eyes.

Oguma squinted at him. "And why I should do that?"

"He's been personally tending to me for three months straight now, going above and beyond in every way possible. He honestly makes this place pleasurable because he's such a good servant."

"I'm glad you think he is doing a fine job."

"Did you know his brother is sick?"

The sheep's eyes widened even more. _What is Louis doing! We'll be caught!_

Oguma blinked. Of course he already knew of the sheep's situation. "Is that so?" His head turned to Shogi, frowning. "You were not to communicate with my son on personal matters."

"Shut your mouth, father," Louis said. "He was only acting under my orders."

The buck huffed. "Why must you act like such a child? He was not supposed to become your friend, he was supposed to be serving you."

"It turns out I know how to treat people, unlike someone I know." He took another bite of his dinner.

"I can have him fired," Oguma threatened.

"You're going to fire someone that was only following _your _orders?"

"..."

"Give him the raise," Louis demanded.

"Why would I take orders from my own son?" Oguma asked.

"Because you know you have the money, you're just an awful person."

"There you go again with that," Oguma snorted again.

"Please, just do this one thing for me. If you do...I'll...Stay in my room like you ordered and make no friends. I'll even stop talking to Shogi." There was no way in hell he was going to do that. "I'll even think about becoming a Beastar again."

Shogi was just embarrassed the whole time, wishing he could cover his face, but he stayed still. Louis would really give up his happiness for a little sheep like him?

"...Fine, I'll consider it." Oguma spoke. "But don't ask me again."

"Thank you, father." Louis sighed, relieved. He could have cost the sheep his job with that move, but that wasn't what happened. His father had told him he'd consider it, which was a step in the right direction. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his plate. He thought about how happy the sheep must be.

Louis had just won another game of Shogi.


	27. CAR (TTHM: LP1)

**Author's Note: This chapter is structured differently than the other Hell Months. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27 - Conflict and Resolution (The Third Hell Month: Legosi Part 1)**

Three months had passed, and the wound left by Louis' absence soon began to close. It had only been a few weeks since Legosi stopped sending texts to Louis' unresponsive number. Earlier than that, he had used Zoozle to look up Oguma and Horns, but nothing regarding Louis came up that wasn't already months old.

The drama club saw the inclusion of a new member: Pina the dall sheep. His introduction set off a lot of carnivores, and the rest of the club got the impression that he may be trying to fill the gap Louis left. Legosi tried to not let the herbivore bother him, but he did.

Juno made advancements, but Legosi always brushed her off. He felt bad for her, but there was no way he could be with her.

It was now late in October. The drama club was doing another production of Adler, but this time Juno played the reaper, and Pina played the man she needs to kill but falls in love with.

Jack was the only member of room 701 that knew about Legosi's crush (that he knew of). The rest of them knew he held Louis in high regard, though, so his sadness wasn't surprising to them. Jack had to spend a lot of time with him to make sure he was okay, sometimes even sharing the bed with him.

Over time, Legosi got better and eventually accepted the situation. Until...

* * *

Juno was rehearsing for the role of Adler, swinging her practice sword this way and that. It wasn't completely clean. She kept trying to look for Legosi, who's life was finally getting back together. No one really mentioned Louis anymore because of the wound.

Legosi stared at her from his position in the rafters. She was getting better, but he still remembered the movements Louis had made during his role. She didn't seem to be getting it quite right...

Legosi sighed. He had to move on eventually. He didn't have to date her, but he also didn't have to avoid her constantly. He climbed down the ladder, making his way over. "Juno?"

Juno jumped a bit. "Ah! L-Legosi-senpai!"

Legosi gave a little wave. "Your movements are improving, but there's one aspect of it I think could be done better. I'm using Louis-senpai's performance as a base, of course."

Juno blinked. "O-Okay..."

The other wolf reached his hand out for the sword and Juno passed it over, watching with innocent eyes. "Here, when you swing the sword this way, you need to do it with a purpose, instead of letting it carry your arms. You have to determine where you're going to stop it, if that makes sense. Here.

Legosi demonstrated a few times. Just like with dance, his ability to mimic others' movements just from watching was impressive.

Juno nodded. She moved the sword...kind of like he had. "L-Like this…?" _He's so close…_She had read somewhere that making the first move on a male was effective. Today was the day she would test this theory out.

"Hm. Here." He took hold of her arms, guiding her gently.

She blushed deeply. "L-Legosi-senpai..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you remember...It was like this a few months ago when you helped me dance for the Meteor Festival..."

"I do..." Legosi face held a look of longing. Louis had been with them still back then...Maybe he wasn't getting better, after all.

She smiled. "You let me touch your tail and told me I could touch you to calm down...And my dance was flawless at the festival..." She blushed. "I never thanked you for that..." _Do it, Juno! _"So…"

She pulled him into a kiss.

People noticed almost instantly. Bill and Dom looked at one another with alarmed faces.

Legosi didn't have time to react. The warmth of her mouth over his...it was a strange feeling. Their rough fangs clacked together a bit uncomfortably. His eyes slowly widened. It was only a few seconds before Legosi pulled away, covering his mouth with his hands, backing away slowly.

It was his first kiss. And it was by Juno.

Not Louis.

His eyes stung suddenly. "I...you..." He bolted right out of the room, slamming the door.

There was silence. Pina looked around at everyone. "Uh...anyone gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Juno's ears perked as he disappeared. Then she looked around. "Uh...Sorry everyone..." _What did I do wrong...? Why doesn't he understand? It was supposed to work..._

Dom knew Legosi couldn't have had any choice in that.

Bill felt...relief? But only because Legosi had run away and got out of the situation.

Legosi had gone into the male's locker room, sitting in the corner. The lockers were positioned just so that he would be mostly out of view. Everyone decided it would be best to leave him alone.

The wolf didn't know why, but the tears kept coming. The old wound opened, and he wept freely.

Who was he kidding? He knew the reason. He thought about it so often, dreamed about it. Those soft lips on his, wrapped in an embrace he had felt once before. Louis wasn't here to kiss him. He never would be.

Louis was gone.

After a while of crying, he emerged from the locker room, fur disheveled and eyes red.

Pina approached him. "Senpai! Were you crying?" He was the only animal to come to him, as everyone else was either working, pretending to work, or hiding behind a box, in Juno's case.

Legosi looked at him, almost glaring. He wasn't very fond of how Pina always tried to mess with people. Anybody else in the club would be taken aback by this gaze, but not this fresh new first year.

"An attractive female of your own species kisses you, and you run away crying? That's a strange reaction." Pina reached out, grabbing the zipper of his tracksuit. The canine froze.

Everyone was watching them from the corner of their eye.

"D-don't do that." Legosi took Pina's hand and detached it. He walked past him, but the dall sheep followed. Once Pina was fixed on someone, he was hard to shake loose.

"I could give you lessons, you know. I can tell you're carrying a lot of tension, so I think having a girl would do you some good. Maybe you don't like Juno, but I could help you find another." He hummed. "Or maybe, you just need a good meal? Any of these herbivores strike your fancy?~"

Legosi took a deep breath. _Ignore him. Ignore him. He did this when he first joined. He loves getting rises out of people and being the center of attention…_

"Damn, senpai! Your legs are too long! I can't keep up!" Pina huffed.

"Then stop following me..." He rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes. If anything, at least this was distracting him from what just happened.

Legosi walked into Louis' old office, thinking Pina would get the hint he wanted to be alone and not follow. Of course he did.

"Oh, senpai, nobody can see us in here!" Pina cooed. "I see now! The herbivore you want to eat is me? I'm flattered~"

"No!" He whipped around, but Pina was already right next to him. He reached one of his delicate fingers up to his mouth, brushing against his teeth with a thumb.

"Well, maybe a finger wouldn't hurt. I mean, it'd hurt me, but it'd do you a world of good," he winked.

Legosi looked down into those big eyes with his own open wide...This was far too familiar.

"Go on," Pina purred, "I'm waiting, Legosi-senpai~ Bite me!~"

The memories came flooding back almost instantly, the makeshift dam broken once again. Pushed against the wall...those angry eyes...Louis' slender hand between his fangs. He could hear the words clearly.

_Stop fucking around! Bite me, Legosi! BITE ME!_

It was too much. Legosi couldn't take it anymore.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He shoved Pina out of the way, maybe a bit too roughly, as the herbivore fell on his tail, looking up, shocked.

Legosi ran from the room. He couldn't believe it. He had two breakdowns already. He couldn't stay here today. He ran past everyone, all of them staring in awe as they had heard the usually quiet wolf shout so loudly.

The wolf ran from the drama club, all the way to his dorm room. This couldn't go on anymore. He needed Louis. He. _Needed_. Him.

Legosi slipped into his bed, pulling the covers over him, wishing they'd just swallow him up. His mind played against him, though, imagining that Louis was in there with him, his small body close to Legosi's large one, holding him, telling him everything was alright.

But it couldn't really replace the deer. It was just a lie.

What was Louis feeling right now? Was he sad? He had to be. Or maybe...he had forgotten about Legosi? Maybe he had moved out of the country...So many things could have happened, and he'd never know.

His mind brought back Juno's kiss, trying to replace her with Louis. It only made the pain worse.

There was a crashing noise in the closet.

Legosi poked his head out from the covers, fur sparking with static. He looked to where the noise came from. There was a shuffling noise from inside.

The wolf got up and began tip-toeing over, slowly, as more shuffling came from inside.

"Voss…? Are you in there...?" Legosi tried his best to make it sound like he hadn't just been crying. There was no response from inside. He opened it, slowly.

Before he knew it, he was pounced on by a shirtless Jack. "Wh...GHAA!" They fell to the ground. "Oof!" He looked at the lab, blinking. ""J-Jack! What are you doing?"

Jack laughed a bunch. "Pranking you, Legosi! And I got you good!"

"What, how long were you in there...?"

"I'm not sure...An hour or two? How are you?" He squeezed him.

"Y-you really stayed in there for an hour? Why?" Legosi hugged him back. He craved touch...This would have to do.

"Because I didn't know when you were coming back! But it was a really good prank. The look on your face!" The lab had been even more friendly to him since Louis' disappearance.

Legosi sighed. "You're just trying to cheer me up…"

"Of course! Woah. You look like you've been crying! What happened...? It's not...that again..." He wilted.

Legosi nodded, wiping his nose. "Juno...kissed me at drama club today. That was just too much." He decided to leave the part about Pina out. "And now...my thoughts are all about Louis-senpai again. I don't even know where he is! What he's feeling! He's probably miserable! I wish...I wish I could be there to comfort him...to hold him...and he could hold me, and...and I could have my first kiss with him..." He sniffed again and buried his face into his hands. "It's too much, Jack..."

Jack wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Hey..." _Tell him...It's been too long. Tell him what you discussed with the other canines, Jack...He can't keep being sad like this…_

"...Yeah?" Legosi's face looked like a sad puppy.

Jack took a breath and looked at him. "I think it's time you left the school and found Louis-senpai."

Legosi's ears perked up. "B-but I have no idea where he is..."

"His father is the leader of the Horns Conglomerate right? Search everything you can about that place and see if it talks about living quarters there."

"I..." Legosi blanked. He had only looked at the address, but didn't look further. It hurt, in a way. "Do you really think they might just...live there?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. It was Collot's." Jack said. He got up and stretched, then found his crumpled up shirt on the bed, slipping it on.

"You guys talked about it? Do they...know?"

"Yeah...Sorry, I know you didn't want me to be the one to tell them but...They're completely supportive, though! You know we'll always have your back!"

Legosi covered his face. He was so lucky to have the friends he had. He slipped his phone out, looking up the Horns building once again. Jack placed his head on his shoulder, watching.

"Say...why didn't you have a shirt on?"

"To make me look more wild when I jumped you!"

Legosi looked back at him, eyebrow raised. "You _are _wild."

The wolf looked up the address of the building, but this time, at Jack's suggestion, looked into the building itself. Looking up architects, floor plans. Everything. He felt like such an idiot for not thinking of this before! He had always assumed it was just a large office building. Finally, he found what he was searching for.

"There...there's an entire living area in there..." he mumbled, letting a tiny bit of hope sneak in.

Jack perked up. "Really?"

"Y-yeah! Who knows what I'd do once I'm there, but, it's not a far ride. It's in the city..."

"Are you going to make a plan?"

"...I already am." He smiled, for the first time in months, a real, genuine grin. HIs tail began wagging.

_I'm coming, Louis-senpai!_


	28. LCTM (TTHM: LP2)

**Chapter 28 - Legosi Climbs the Mountain (The Third Hell Month: Legosi Part 2)**

Legosi put together his plan soon after he found out the Horns Conglomerate building had a living space inside. He set out Saturday morning, wearing his casual clothes and hoodie, along with a backpack with some food in it.

He and Haru had become friends over the past few months, and he would help her out in the gardening club from time to time, since she was the only member. When he told her what he was doing, and asked if she wanted to come, she had just smiled at him and told him it was something he should do on his own.

Legosi left the school grounds at the crack of dawn, the early morning sun streaking across the sky and painting the clouds with brilliant pinks. The morning held a briskness to it, his breath visible whenever he exhaled. The subway wasn't too crowded, since it was an early morning on the weekend, so Legosi was actually able to sit. The ride would be about half an hour. It certainly gave him time to think.

He felt a torrent of emotions in his chest. Anxiety, excitement, dread, love. They all did battle with each other, one reaching the top of the hill before being pulled down by the others moments later.

The biggest fear on his mind though, was whether or not he'd actually be there. He was risking it all on a hunch, but…_He HAS to be there. He just HAS to be._

Legosi sniffed himself. Jack had sprayed him with cologne before he left. He shook his head and chuckled.

He stared at his phone, open to the months of messages that had piled up and sent to Louis:

Legosi: _I'm coming to get you, Louis._

* * *

The Horns Headquarters was an old building, huge and intimidating. There was a stone wall surrounding it, and a metal gate blocking the road leading to it. Only people on business were probably allowed in…

_Well, I am on business! _He walked up to the buzzer, and pressed it.

Someone answered. "Yes? Who is it?"

Legosi cleared his throat. "My name is Legosi the gray wolf. I'm here to see Louis the red deer."

"What's your business with the son of Oguma?" The voice asked.

"I'm his friend." He said it firmly.

"I'm sorry, Louis is not available at this time." The animal behind the voice had been warned about Legosi He wasn't supposed to let him in.

Legosi groaned in frustration. "At least tell him I was here, then. That I wanted to see him."

"Okay. Sure. I'll do that. Have a good day." The receiver turned off.

Legosi growled. He knew that wouldn't happen. He looked around, spying some cameras. He walked out of range of one of them, and away from the wall so he could see the windows of the upper floors.

Most of them seemed to have their curtains drawn, and if they were open nothing of note could be seen. He walked around the perimeter, taking the building in. Scoping out, sizing up, looking for a good place to strike and get his prey.

_...WHAT_

Legosi shook his head. No no no no no, that is NOT happening again. His hunting instincts had nothing to do with this. He knew that. Every time he was with Louis, he never had the desire to eat him. The only time he did was when he didn't know it was him. And when he did know it was him, he stopped.

Still, that thought worried him.

Louis was in an office, arguing with his father over the whole situation. The deer was upset that Oguma about not giving Shogi a raise like he said he would look into and Oguma was upset at him for continuing to be friends. They argued back and forth about it and it led to them arguing about other things, mainly the kidnapping and the fact that it was Louis' fault for being so vulnerable.

Louis was sick of Oguma blaming him. He couldn't have known he would be attacked! His father reminded him he needed a carnivore to save him. So what? No one else was going to! His father wouldn't have!

He had no idea Legosi was even near the premises.

On the last side of the building, there was a window with light streaming through it from another window on the other side. That meant there must be a courtyard in the center of the structure. That didn't matter, of course. What mattered was what the light silhouetted: the distinct shape of Louis' antlers. Legosi's heart skipped a beat.

The shape was moving. Moving a lot, actually.

It was Louis! It had to be! Legosi's tail began to wag. He stood in that spot, hoping Louis would eventually look out the window, but it seemed like his attention was fixed.

_There he is! He looks angry...But it's him! He's still here! So close! _He stood there a few seconds more, then jumped up. Then again. Then he waved his arms. Maybe he could catch his peripheral vision? _Notice me, senpai!_

Louis huffed and walked off angrily, disappearing from the wolf's view. His ears flattened and his arms went down, but he was filled with determination.

That lead him to Plan B. If he wasn't getting in on their terms, he'd go in on his terms. He'd have to do it at night. He made a few more circles, making note of the camera positions, and deducing where there might be blind spots. Or at least, he thought he was doing that. He'd never done anything like this before, obviously. Now he just needed to kill time.

He went into the city, asking the populace if any of them had seen Louis recently. Everyone he asked had not seen the deer and most didn't even know he wasn't at Cherryton anymore. He went to a bench and sat down, taking some food he brought out and munched it quietly.

_Poor Louis-senpai...what is Oguma doing to him? _He felt awful, and he wished the sun would just set already. _It's been so long...I just want to see you...hold you...maybe even…tell you how I feel. But once I'm inside, then what? What do I do from there?_

It wasn't something he figured out and he still had no idea. He just knew he had to see Louis. Whatever happened after that didn't matter. They'd be together again, finally.

* * *

Night time came. Louis was in his room, reading. He had grown more attached to it after he had gotten grounded, considering he didn't have any technology since his dad took it all away. He was never one for TV anyway.

Oguma had gone out that night to take care of important business, leaving the deer to his personal butler, Shogi.

Legosi wanted to go right as the sun had dipped out of view, but he waited. He needed it to be as dark as possible, and thankfully for him, the moon was not out that night. He made his move around 10 PM.

He approached the building one again and glanced at the structure. The walls were around 3 meters high. Pretty high...but…

_Utilize your strength._

Legosi crouched down on all fours some distance away. He breathed in through his nose, held it, and released it slowly through his mouth. _You can do this._

He bolted, the wall coming up to him in an instant. He jumped, reaching his arms up and grabbing the top, which he then vaulted with no problem. He was in! Closer and closer to his goal. Louis.

He landed less than gracefully, but he got up soon after, looking around. Most of the lights were off in the building, so it narrowed down his choices. Louis would most likely still be awake. He tried to find that window he saw earlier in the day.

There was a window with the light pouring out of it. It was...maybe the window from earlier? Well, there was a path up to it, at least. He jumped up on a first level ledge, using that to jump up to an overhang, and from there, he could reach the ledge of the window. Legosi was surprised how easily it came to him. He seemed to be working on instinct.

He stood on the ledge at his full height, looking into the room. The light was on, but seemed empty. Should he knock? Probably not, because there could be any number of animals in that building and only one was Louis. Maybe…

...?

Huh, it was unlocked. Made sense for a second story window. Although, it was almost winter.

Legosi stepped down into the room, shoes landing on soft carpet. He scoped the room. Nobody. It seemed to be a study of some sort. Since the light was on, somebody was probably just here. He turned around and slowly closed the window again.

Louis was not in the room. That means he would have to search for him. He sniffed the air, picking up his scent. So, he _had _seen him here!

He walked to the doorway and peeked out into the hallway. Left, nobody. Right...a goat butler was walking toward him. He ducked in. Thankfully he hadn't seen Legosi, and kept walking by. Once the coast was clear, Legosi sniffed again, turning right to follow the scent. It lead him into an elevator.

Because he didn't know what floor that Louis was on, he went one by one, trying them all and when he finally found the one Louis' scent was on, he began making his way down the hall. _Almost there..._

Louis still had no clue Legosi was even close. But...he was on his mind after the fight between he and Oguma. It brought up memories.

Legosi moved down the hallway, avoiding the few animals in the hallway still. It didn't look like they were patrolling, rather finishing up chores.

The scent grew stronger, and Legosi's tail wagged. He was getting closer. He had to be.

Legosi grew dizzy. He had missed his scent so much and he was finally smelling it again. It grew stronger around this corner...Crap, another butler. It was a sheep. He pressed his back against the wall.

The sheep knocked on one of the doors. "Louis-sama?"

_Louis-senpai!_

Louis looked up. "Yes?"

"Is there anything you need before I go home for the night?"

"No thank you, Shogi. Have a wonderful night."

"Thank you, Louis-sama! Goodnight!" He began walking off, looking down. He hated that his good friend was stuck here, but if he went against orders and let him out, everything could be worse for the both of them. "I hate this…"

The butler disappeared from view down the hall and Legosi waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then slipped over to the door, standing in front of it, extremely anxiously. The last thing between he and Louis. The wait would be over. They would finally be together again. He raised his hand to knock.

This was it.

_Knock, knock, knock._


	29. H (EOTHM)

**Chapter 29 - Heart (End of the Hell Months)**

The knock was gentle, soft. Louis had no idea that it wasn't his butler that made the noise. He looked up from his book. "Yes?"

Legosi's heart was hammering in his chest, sweat forming on his forehead. _His voice...That's really his voice...Louis-senpai…_

"Yes?" Louis asked again, clearly annoyed.

Legosi's mouth was dry. He couldn't speak. He reached his hand down slowly, twisting the knob, ears perking when he realized it was unlocked. His heartbeat grew quicker.

The door slowly opened, and Legosi peeked out from behind it. He was really there, lying on his bed, reading a book…

Louis.

The deer was already in a state of shock. His heart stopped. He couldn't think. The face of an 18 year old boy was back. That's all he was. His ears went back. He just...stared.

Legosi stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He took a few tentative steps forward, his tail wagging wildly being the only indication that he was happy beyond belief. He wore a goofy smile as he waved a hand awkwardly.

"Hey, Louis-senpai." He wanted to do more. God, he wanted to. But he didn't know how Louis was feeling, what he had been through all these months. He didn't want to overwhelm him.

Louis' bottom half was under the covers. He just sat there with his book open, staring. He couldn't move at all. He was like a deer in headlights. There was no way this was actually happening. It...It had to be another cruel dream.

The wolf looked around the room a bit, trying to find out how Louis might have been living. The room was barren, to say the least. There didn't seem to be any technology whatsoever. He looked back at the deer.

Louis' face had completely changed. There were tears flooding his eye and he was very emotional. He didn't want to move because he'd knew he'd start sobbing the moment he did.

Legosi continued toward the bed, sitting down gently on it beside Louis' legs, placing a hand on one of them over the covers. He smiled at him, tears of his own forming due to seeing the deer's. "H-hi..." It was a whisper.

"H...h..." Louis couldn't take it anymore. The tears began to flow anyway. He looked down as he sniffled. Some tears fell onto Legosi's hand.

The canine leaned forward, bringing his hand to hold the side of Louis's face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "Sorry I took so long…"

Louis looked up. "I...it's okay..." He sniffed again.

"So...how are you doing?" He knew the answer, but he felt like he should ask anyway. His tail continued to wag. He wanted so badly to get under those covers and hold him close.

Louis was just quivering. He couldn't form words. Why was he so emotional...? He was breaking down in front of Legosi like this. It wasn't like him.

Legosi moved closer, then wrapped his arms around Louis, slowly. His body was once again in his arms, like it had been months ago...The familiar feeling, Louis' scent, this moment...

Louis let him hug him. He didn't have the strength to even hug him back. He cried into his chest.

Legosi nestled his snout beneath Louis', breathing in his scent deeply. He held him closer, closer, closer. He tried his hardest not to squeeze. He felt tears run down his own face. "I missed you a lot..."

Louis finally slowly lifted his arms up and held him. Legosi was here to save him for the second time. He couldn't comprehend it completely.

They stayed like that, just enjoying the contact of one another. They were the only ones in the world at that moment.

* * *

Louis eventually stopped crying. He looked up at Legosi in the eyes. "I missed you too…"

Legosi smiled. He sniffed. "Oh, here, uh..." He was an awkward mess, like usual. He pulled away from the hug, getting off the bed to take his shoes and sweatshirt off. He walked around to the other side of the bed, sitting close next to Louis, tail wagging throughout the whole thing, making his movements a bit hard. He placed his hand on Louis' shoulder.

The deer blinked and looked at him.

Legosi's expression turned more serious. "I've been texting you, but...I'm guessing you haven't gotten any of the messages..."

"Oguma took my phone..." Louis looked to the side.

Legosi dipped his head forward, trying to follow Louis' big eye. "Louis-senpai, tell me what's been happening...Are you okay?"

"Not really...I've been locked up here for months ever since my father found out I don't want to be a Beastar..." he sniffed.

"Ah..." So he did tell him. Legosi moved his hand from the closer shoulder to the farther one, his arm wrapped around his small body. He pulled him gently closer. "Well, I'm here now." His voice was a low baritone. "I actually came this morning and asked to see you, but they said you were busy. I guess they didn't tell you I was there…"

Louis frowned. "I wish you could have come here and seen me with two eyes..." He didn't know why he said it, but he meant it.

Legosi chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "Senpai, I don't care whether you have two eyes, one eye, or seven. It's just...you!" He was having a hard time not confessing his love. He didn't want to spring it at this time. Louis was way too sensitive. He pulled him in, being mindful of the antlers.

Louis hugged him. He sniffed again. _He saved me again…_

"Um, do you want to hear about what's been happening at Cherryton, or would that stress you out?" Legosi used his free hand to grab one of Louis', stroking the fur on it with his thumb.

The herbivore nodded. "Please…"

Legosi told him everything that happened after his departure. How he befriended Haru, the changes to the drama club, the new member Pina. He even told him about how Juno kissed him, leaving out his outburst, of course. He just told him that he turned her down gently afterward. It was kind of funny, thinking back on it. It didn't upset him as much now because Louis was in his arms right now. His voice was so deep and soothing.

Louis felt weird about Juno kissing him. It was a...tugging feeling. Like a tugging disappointment. "I missed that place..." _So he isn't dating anyone…_

"...What do we do now?" Legosi once again thought about the future. He had him now, but then what? Oguma seemed to be too powerful of a presence.

"I have a plan," Louis said. "I've had a plan."

"Oh? That's the senpai I know and love!" _Did that count as a confession…?_

Louis' heart skipped a beat. Love...He had never truly felt it before. He looked at Legosi's smile. He had never truly felt it before now. It was certain.

"So, what's the plan?" Legosi tilted his head.

"Well...the first part of the plan involves you hiding here overnight. Can you do that? The bed is kind of small but we can share it and you can hide in the closet if anyone tries to come in, besides Shogi."

"Was that the butler who told you goodnight? The sheep?"

Louis nodded. "We're friends and he knows all about you."

Legosi blushed. _Louis-senpai...talked about me…?_ Then he gave him a big grin.

The deer blushed as well. _Fuck...I missed him even more than I thought…_

"...Well, I could get the whole bed if I just plug you into the wall, Robot Louis-senpai!" _Please just take that as a joke, I don't want the bed to myself…_

Louis laughed, gently. "I guess that's true..."

"But, uh, we can share it. We've done it before, and I'm definitely not thinking I'm gonna eat you this time, as long as you don't think so either." Legosi realized something just then, sniffing himself. "Although, I did work up quite a sweat getting in here, so I might smell..."

Louis didn't care. He just wanted to be there with him. "It doesn't matter. Legosi-kun..."

Legosi still couldn't believe it. All those months away, and now he was with him again. He didn't know what to do with himself.

He looked around. "So...this is your room?" It was a dumb question, but he just wanted to hear Louis talk more.

"No. It's supposed to be, but I don't feel that way." There was a pause. "The dorm at Cherryton is my home. This isn't home...It feels more like a prison than a real prison probably does...It reminds me of being back in those cells...Locked up all day..." He looked away. Bad memories.

Legosi pulled him closer. Every time he looked away, he did. "Well, we'll be out of here before we know it, right?" He wiped his nose. "Maybe I'll be able to show you my room at Cherryton sometime."

"I don't go there anymore...I guess I'm homeless, if we're being honest..."

"We'll find something. I know it."

"I don't think I want to go anywhere if I can't see you..." Louis mumbled. "I never realized just how much you meant to me. You've saved me twice now and...And I haven't done anything for you..."

"Well..." Legosi moved his body down more, resting his head on Louis' chest slightly. He didn't even think anything of the contact, it just felt so natural at that moment. "You gave a big scary carnivore like me a chance to know you. That's a pretty big deal for me. And you're still my friend after I almost tried to eat you...that's pretty impressive. And also...who's saying you won't be able to see me still?"

"I meant daily..." Louis pouted. He reached his hand up and started stroking his head. _This feels right..._

His affectionate words came out easier because of how happy he was. Months apart...Everything he wanted to say but could never say...Legosi even texted him...No one else probably did that. He looked down at the wolf's large head on his chest. _Am I really in love with a male wolf...?_

"I'll see you every day, senpai." Legosi just said what he wanted. He wasn't sure when a life like that would be possible. He just wanted it. And so did Louis. Louis really cared about him and wanted to be with him.

The deer hugged him again. He almost kissed his head, but decided against it. "I want to go home together."

"So, what's the plan tomorrow, then?" Legosi nuzzled into his chest, voice muffled by it.

"You're going to go to the black market and get a gun for me." He said. "I know I said not to go back...But...I know someone there who will give it to you for free." Then the deer stopped stroking. "No...This is wrong. I shouldn't be asking something like this of you. You saw horrible things there...I...I'm sorry..." He pulled his hand back and kind of scooted down, turning on his side. For a moment there he sounded like his old self…

There was silence, the two boys now separated from each other. Legosi cleared his throat. "If it gets you out of here, I'll do anything, senpai. I'm not afraid." Well, he was, but he could deal with it.

But Louis didn't move. "It's wrong. I should go myself. I'd rather you be safe."

Legosi was flabbergasted. "But...I'm a carnivore. I wouldn't be out of place at all there. But you...that wouldn't be safe at all." He reached out and placed a large hand on Louis' back, rubbing it gently.

Louis felt comforted. He turned around again, looking at him with that one eye. Just...looking..._Legosi-kun...What are you doing to me…_

Legosi's face was tired, but happy, now with a twinge of concern. His cheek fur bunched up where he laid it on the pillow, and his deep set eyes held an innate kindness. His ears twitched and turned, catching the sounds from the room, while his nose wiggled with each breath.

Louis' heart thumped. How could he have ever hated this wolf? His eye was puffy from crying, but it was clear he was tired. The deer was skinnier than the last time Legosi had seen him. His antlers were still well balanced. He just stared at Legosi with that tired eye. The longer he looked the more his feelings were being confirmed.

Legosi reached out to rub Louis' arm, touching him as much as he could. "So...do I want to know why you need a gun for this plan?"

"You'll be there when it happens," Louis said. "It's going to be one of the greatest decisions of my life. Other than...becoming your friend. I would be dead if I hadn't..."

Legosi smiled a full smile, showing his teeth. "Thanks." The plan sounded scary, but he trusted Louis. The wolf yawned.

"Are you ready to sleep for the night?" Louis asked.

"Mhm." Legosi rubbed his eyes. "I got up really early to come here." Legosi stood up, taking his jeans off so he was just in his boxers and t-shirt. He then slipped in under the covers, next to Louis. "I didn't think to pack a toothbrush, but I guess skipping a night can't hurt."

Louis blushed red. He had seen him in his boxers and it was...pretty...He was facing Legosi on his side. "I'm going to kill myself if I wake up from this dream."

Legosi's ears folded back. "D-don't say things like that, senpai." He reached out and pulled Louis into him. "It's not a dream, either. I promise."

Louis' grew sad. "Actually...I thought about jumping out of the window to my death, but I stopped myself…"

Legosi didn't respond, but his eyes stung with tears. He could have lost his senpai forever in the worst way possible...He didn't even want to imagine it.

They were so close, fur brushing against each other. It was soft and warm...Louis scooted closer to him on his own accord. "Please don't leave me…" Now it was him saying it.

"I'll be here when you wake up. You have my word," Legosi promised.

The deer nodded and scooted even closer, closing his eye, his legs curling up a bit and in the process one of them going in between Legosi's. Louis didn't mind. Let their legs get tangled up, so what? He finally had Legosi again. That's all that mattered.

Legosi craved every bit of contact Louis was giving him. It soothed him as they just laid there and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

There were nothing but good dreams.

**Author's Note: The song that goes along with this chapter is called Heart by Stars. Please listen to it and enjoy.**


	30. IWUTMAYWTNTM

**Chapter 30 - I Woke Up This Morning and You Were There Next to Me**

The first thing Legosi felt waking up was warmth. His eyes slowly fluttered open. The early morning sun streamed in, landing on the antlers on the pillow next to him.

Oh right. That really did happen last night.

He and Louis' bodies were tangled in a sloppy embrace. The deer was breathing softly. The look on his face was so delicate...beautiful. Legosi couldn't believe any of this was real, still.

He reached a wayward finger out, stroking the side of the deer's face, tracing his features. His relaxed brow, strong jawline, large ears. He moved up to his antlers, gliding his claw through the grooves. He smiled. How on earth did he get lucky enough to get Louis to himself like this?

He had an intrusive thought of eating him, but that didn't even phase him. It was so far removed from what he actually wanted. He wasn't worried in the slightest.

Louis continued to lay there, sleeping softly. His lips were parted a bit and he let out slow breaths. Herbivores really were beautiful creatures.

Legosi worked his way across the antlers and back down Louis' face. His hand found itself to Louis' chin, which he scratched. He knew he liked chin scratches, so maybe Louis might too. He used his other hand to grab one of the deer's hands, which he squeezed.

He could lay here with him forever.

Louis looked so peaceful, like nothing wrong ever happened in his life. The eyepatch kind of ruined this immersion but nonetheless...He had him back. He was right here. It was just unbelievable.

Legosi slowly reached a claw under the eyepatch...and pulled away. No, he wouldn't want him to see. He'll show him when he's ready.

The wolf pulled Louis closer. He was so used to being feared and hated for what he was, but Louis was able to find comfort in him. It made him feel like he wanted to be a wolf. He wanted to be a wolf for Louis. His beast.

He wondered if his mom would be happy for him.

Suddenly, the deer stirred. "Mm..."

Legosi froze, not moving from this very close position, holding Louis' hand under the covers, his other hand resting gently on the side of his neck, and pressing his nose between his eyes (well, between one eye and the eyepatch).

Louis eye opened. _Hm...what's this warm blanket on me...It feels nice..._He moved a bit.

Legosi held him tight, but loosened a bit to let Louis move as he pleased.

The herbivore moved his head. _It's comfortable. I haven't been this comfortable in a long time...Ever since...That morning with...him…_

Legosi brought his head back a bit to look at Louis. His fidgeting was adorable. He brought his hand up to rub his cheek again.

Louis' eye widened a bit as he realized the situation. "So...it was real...You're...Here..." He sounded very tired.

Legosi smiled. "Mhm. How did you sleep, Louis-senpai?"

Louis rubbed his eye. "Amazing..." He yawned for the first time around the canine.

Legosi caught a whiff of Louis' morning breath. It smelled awful. He didn't care. However, that yawn caused him to yawn in turn.

Louis smiled a bit. "I don't think I'll ever get used to dog breath..." He paused. "...That was another joke..."

"Mmm, that's fine. You said dogs are cute, anyway." Legosi laid his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes, still smiling. The sun caught the cream-colored fur of his face, illuminating it.

Louis laid back down next to him. "Mm..." He was a very tired deer.

"...So...does that plan of yours have a timeframe?" Legosi really didn't want to get up yet.

"Later, Legosi-kun..." He nuzzled his cheek.

"...And breakfast?" This wolf always had food on the mind.

"If we have to..." he yawned again, smacking his lips.

Legosi blinked slowly. It was strange how calm he felt. If he had told himself a week ago that he'd be in this position, his past self would have been an anxious mess. But now that he was here with Louis...it was so easy. "I'm glad you're comfortable enough to lay with me like this. I like being close to you, senpai..."

Louis' eye closed again. "Mmm...yeah...me too..."

Legosi maneuvered himself downward, placing his head so now his nose was in Louis' shoulder. His eyelids grew heavy again...

* * *

Legosi's eyes opened once more. He was on his back now, stretched across the bed. His head moved to where the deer was and found that he wasn't here. His heart sank a bit as he saw the empty space and the ruffled sheets where Louis once was.

He turned his head to look around the room and then saw him, sitting at his desk and writing on some paper.

"You snore pretty loudly, you know," Louis said.

"Oh...I'm sorry…" Legosi blinked, staring at him. He seemed much more awake and full of energy than before.

"It's fine," Louis said. He stood up and Legosi noticed the straight posture and face he had carried at school. The deer came up to him and handed him the paper. "This is the note you're going to take to the black market. Don't lose it."

Legosi tried to not look as startled as he had been when Louis came over. He looked down and read it, a yawn slipping out.

It talked about their circumstances and such and that Legosi was a friend and it hinted at what the gun was for but it didn't completely say. It had his signature at the end.

"I'll tell you where to take it later," Louis said.

Legosi looked at Louis, ear twitching. "So...this animal knows you?"

"Yes," was all he said.

"O-okay. When should I leave? And how am I getting out of here?"

"Later," Louis said, coming to hug him again, his face softening. "I'm not ready for you to leave quite yet." _Especially to somewhere like that…_

Legosi hugged him back. "Alright. I guess I'm stuck in this room, then." He rubbed the deer's back slowly.

"Looks like it. Beep boop."

The wolf snorted and then laughed out loud. He quickly covered his mouth. "Oops."

"Don't forget, Shogi knows you're here," Louis whispered.

"Oh..." Legosi looked around. "Well, there's more than just him, right?"

"Yeah." He pulled back and smiled. His hand rested on Legosi's hard chest. "He's going to do whatever he can to make sure you don't get caught."

"Oh! Well, it's good that there's one animal here to help us."

Louis nodded, still smiling. "Yeah."

The carnivore's stomach growled audibly. He grinned shyly. "Heh, deja vu?"

"I'll go get you breakfast. Stay right here." His hand left his chest and he turned to leave.

Legosi moved to follow him instinctively, but had to stop himself. Instead, he decided to get the rest of his clothes back on and sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

_Seeing Louis-senpai again...I'm so glad he's safe. Every time he speaks or looks at me, I want to tell him how I feel...But...I can't yet._

It wasn't long before Louis was back, carrying a tray. "I hope you like egg sandwiches."

Legosi's eyes widened, tail wagging. "Oh, definitely! Y'know, the ones they sell at the school store are really great on Friday! Although, they used to be good on Wednesdays, but then it changed? I don't know, but Jack thought I was crazy for thinking there was a difference, but there definitely was!" Another one of Legosi's rambles. "I guess we'll see how this one compares."

Louis just admired his rambling. He sighed and then cleared his throat. "Anyway...Uh...Enjoy."

And enjoy he did. Legosi wolfed the sandwich down and he sang its praises. It was so rich and the bread was grilled to perfection as well. Even the orange juice was amazing. Legosi couldn't stop wagging his tail.

Louis found himself staring again. _The way carnivores eat...It's almost frightening to watch...But I can't stop looking._

Legosi held a warm smile once he was finished, eyes closed and swaying slightly in his seat.

The deer smiled and picked up his own celery and veggie sandwich, taking a small bite.

Legosi breathed through his nose in contentment. He observed Louis eating his breakfast slowly and deliberately. _The way he eats is much different than me...He takes small bites and takes his time chewing. Herbivores are beautiful even when doing something as simple as eating…_

Louis was in the middle of a bite and looked up. He chewed the piece off. "What?"

"Hm? Nothing." Legosi looked away, scratching his ear. "So, what have you been doing all these months?"

"Reading." Louis said. "Let's see...Reading some more. I play shogi with Shogi weekly. He's a really great guy."

The wolf chuckled at the names. "Read anything good?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." He thought about all the cheesy romance novels he had the sheep get for him. "Really, nothing."

"...What does your father want from you?" Legosi prodded. He wanted to know the details, but he didn't want to upset him. "What does he gain from keeping you here and not letting you go anywhere?"

"I don't even know. That's one of the biggest issues. Is he disappointed? Angry? Frankly, I could care less how he feels. I mean, I know that he is very upset with me for giving up on becoming a Beastar, but why does that matter to him? It's my life. I also...Got my fiance to call off our wedding. That could be another reason he's mad."

Legosi's ears perked. "What?" _So he's not with Haru or his fiance...Maybe...But not yet…_

Louis didn't answer.

"...Well, I don't know how he expects you to accomplish anything if you can't leave this place." Legosi traced his claw in a circle around his plate. "So, I get you this gun...What happens then...?"

"You'll see."

Legosi had a few ideas as to what the plan was. None of them good. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to trust Louis. His ears perked up. "Oh! I should let everyone know I'm alright!" He pulled his phone out, texting everyone who knew about his little trip that he was okay.

Jack, Haru, the guys from drama club. They were all happy to hear that the two of them were safe. Legosi put his phone away.

"Haru and the guys from club say hi." Legosi looked up, realizing he sort of interrupted him. "Uh, I'm sure everything will go fine, senpai." He hoped that sounded genuine.

Louis nodded. "I'll have a gun, it's going to go my way no matter what."

Legosi nodded. That might be the case, but he knew he'd be prepared to protect Louis no matter what happened. "Do you have any idea what to do when we...get out of here...?" He was getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Hm?"

"I mean, if that's what the plan is leading to. Us getting out of here together."

"Let's get to that part first," Louis said.

"Okay..." The wolf was getting antsy. He wished they could just skip past all this. To a time where he and Louis were both safe, and they were free to walk outside together without anything happening. He wanted it so bad it hurt.

Louis put a hand on his head. "We're going to be fine."

"Okay. I trust you." Legosi leaned into the touch, smiling.

Louis just looked at him. _I'm ready to escape with you, but my nerves are holding me back…I know you trust me, but I don't even trust myself. This is risking your life by sending you to the Black Market and this is risking both of our lives by doing what I'm about to do...Hopefully everything works out, or else...I don't even want to think about it._


	31. Blazing Through the Halls

**Chapter 31 - Blazing Through the Halls**

Legosi left for the Black Market even though both he and Louis were incredibly nervous.

He made it there with ease and even with all the tempting meat around, he kept his eyes on the prize. Louis had told him where he needed to take it and he did exactly as told. There, he met a lion with glasses who he gave the letter to. He didn't question how Louis knew where to get a gun or who this lion was, but once the feline read the letter and saw Louis' signature, the pistol was wrapped up and given to the wolf.

He put it in his bag and left the black market as quickly as he could, realizing how lucky he had gotten leaving the Horns Headquarters, assuring himself that there was no way he'd be that lucky twice in a row, so he decided to wait until night once more.

Knowing that the gun was in his bag and not knowing what it was for was eating him away slowly. Even if he did trust Louis, he knew the deer could be capable of anything. He told himself it was going to be just fine and they would make it out safely.

While Legosi was gone, Louis had Shogi come to the room and he briefed him on the plan. The sheep was ready to act, but was sad that his friend was leaving. Louis assured him that he would see him again. That was a promise.

With one last order, Shogi left and prepared for the upcoming event. Now all that was left to do was wait for Legosi.

* * *

Legosi entered the same window he did the night before and made his way back to Louis' room, finding him standing in the middle of the room, pacing.

The deer looked at him with an alarmed face. "Legosi!"

Legosi smiled wryly. "Expecting someone else?"

Louis had a worried face. Was all not well? Did something happen?

Legosi's face became serious. "Did something happen, senpai...?"

The herbivore sat on the bed. "God...I thought something happened to you. Where were you?!" He was protective of the wolf, he knew that. If something had happened to him, especially at the Black Market, he didn't know what the hell he would do.

"Well, I couldn't get back in here while it was light out...I had to wait until dark again..." He took his backpack off, setting it on the ground, still thinking about what was inside.

Louis took a deep breath. He put a hand on his forehead. "You scared me, Legosi. You really scared me."

Legosi left the backpack behind, opting to go over to Louis to comfort him. "I'm sorry, senpai! I thought you knew..." He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Everything went surprisingly well, actually...I met the lion guy you knew and at first he didn't believe me but when he saw your handwriting and signature he gave it to me easily...Then I got out of there as fast as I could before anything crazy could happen."

"So you have it?" Louis asked.

"Yeah...It's in the backpack..." Legosi didn't want to touch it again.

The deer got up and went over, getting on his knees and unzipping it, pulling it open and looking inside. Legosi felt like they were doing something illegal...Which they were. Louis didn't even have to pay for the gun! How did he have those kinds of abilities?

"So, is there anything else for me to do?" The canine fidgeted nervously.

"You have to come with me," Louis said. He pulled out the white towel and unwrapped the gun, inspecting it. This wasn't the Louis that Legosi really knew..He was acting so strange, it was making the wolf a little uncomfortable.

Louis pulled out a box of bullets. "Good." He took one out and loaded the gun.

Legosi looked at the ease in which he loaded a single bullet into the clip and putting the magazine in. He knew he was no stranger to them, but it was strange to see. He remembered the deer he had been cuddling just that morning. He hoped this wouldn't take too long.

He looked at the bigger animal. "It's nice to have backups, but I only need one bullet."

Legosi gulped at this. _What do you mean by that, senpai…? Please, don't do anything stupid…_

The deer stood up. "I'm ready." _No I'm not…_

"Okay." Legosi realized he was clenching his fists. He unfurled them and then grabbed his bag, zipping it up and slipping it on his back.

"Ready?" He looked at Legosi.

"I am if you are." He looked at the deer, who wore a confident, fiery gaze. "Uh, anything I should do, or am I just...backing you up?"

Louis slowly went to the door. "If anyone tries to stop us, make sure they don't. But don't worry, they won't. We'll need to get out of here very fast once we're done with Oguma, understand?"

_Done with him? _Legosi was shaking. He took a deep breath. "Okay."

The deer went to the door, opened it, and aimed the pistold, beginning to walk down the hall. "Stay close." He moved quickly, in strides.

Legosi kept up with him, nearly on top of him. His anxiety seemed to subside, replaced only by his protective instincts.

There were footsteps around the corner. Louis put his back against the wall and waited until the animal came around in view.

Legosi mimicked him, pressing his arm against his.

The animal came around the corner. It was Shogi! Louis exhaled and lowered the gun. "Thank goodness it's you."

Legosi stared at him, ear twitching. It was the first time meeting him officially.

The sheep put a hand on his own chest. "Louis!" He looked to Legosi. "So he's back. I guess this is it then."

Louis nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I'll miss our talks and shogi games."

"Like I told you, I'll see you again. But right now, we need to hurry."

Shogi nodded, eyes sad. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go downstairs and cut off all telephone connections. No one can be allowed to call anyone." Louis said. "I'm going to make my way to my father."

The butler gulped. "Okay." The servants weren't allowed to have personal phones so they had to use the landline phones that were all around the building. Louis knew that they were all connected by one line and could be shut off with ease.

Legosi scratched his head, looking between the two. He held out his hand tentatively to the sheep. "Uh, I'm Legosi."

The sheep shook it. "Shogi. Louis' told me about you. I hope we get to talk again." He looked at Louis with those small, nervous eyes. "Goodbye and good luck."

Suddenly, Louis hugged him, feeling those soft white curls of wool. "Thank you for being my rock these last few months."

The sheep's eyes widened and he hugged back. "Thank you for being so kind and trying to get me a raise. I'll miss you, my friend." He pulled back. "Okay, get going!" He started speeding off down the hall and turned only once to wave.

Louis waved back, then looked at Legosi. "Let's go."

Legosi nodded, putting a hand on Louis' shoulder. "You'll see one another again. I know it."

Louis put his hand on Legosi's. "If we can make it out of here. Come on."

They continued moving. "The elevator is over here," Louis pointed. They turned a corner, a goat butler standing there. Louis raised his gun swiftly. "I'm getting out of here. Don't try to stop me or call anyone, it won't work."

Legosi tried to do his best to look intimidating, standing behind Louis, but he just ended up looking kind of sad.

The goat looked between them both. He turned to move. Louis got closer with his gun. "I'll shoot if you try anything, paper eater." He squinted his eyes.

The goat looked terrified. "O-okay...Let's talk about your behavior, Louis-sama..."

"You brought me to this hell I stayed in for months. Don't move!" the deer shouted. "It turns out I don't like being locked up very much."

Legosi moved past Louis quickly, grabbing the servant by the shoulders tight, restricting his movement. "Let us through. Nobody has to get hurt." Legosi kept his face kind, but his teeth flashed as he spoke.

The goat shook a bit. "I need to inform Oguma-sama—" But he didn't finish as his head was struck, Louis knocking him out with his gun.

"I can't risk that."

Legosi's hands loosened and he crumpled to the floor. He looked back at the deer with frightened eyes. "Louis-senpai...let me do things like that if it comes to it..."

"Huh?" He blinked, moving once again. They had to keep moving. He pressed the button on the elevator to go down.

Legosi stepped beside him. "I should be the one doing things like that."

"Why?" The silver doors opened and they got on, standing side by side.

"I...I don't want you to." Legosi looked away. "I can't stop you, but...it's not who you are."

Louis took a moment. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. Let's just get through this. I'll protect you."

Louis looked at him as the elevator continued to descend. "I can't wait to put all of this behind me." He looked at the gun.

The wolf eyed it nervously. He wasn't sure if he was going to have to protect Louis from his father or from himself.

Louis took a breath. "I just want to get through this and leave with you." He put a hand on his arm.

The carnivore reached up and took his hand, squeezing it.

Louis smiled affectionately. This side of him was the one he was trying to become.

Legosi let go of his hand as the elevator doors opened.

Louis aimed the gun and stepped out. "It's not too far." There were butlers milling about. This was the busiest floor.

Legosi looked down the hall, seeing servants walking up and down. "Should we just make a run for it?"

"That might be a better idea."

"I'm right behind you."

"Now!" They began running through, butlers yelping and jumping aside as they blazed through the halls. Was that Louis and a wolf? What were they doing?

Legosi kept his pace with Louis, which wasn't hard, since he had longer legs. He just made sure not to trip up on him, but stayed close enough to him that none of the butlers tried to interfere.

One of them, a cow, was brave enough to lunge at Louis, slamming him into the wall. What was the point of all of this? Why did they want him to stay so badly? Because of Oguma's orders?

Legosi quickly grabbed the butler by the waist, throwing him aside and scooping Louis up in one fluid motion.

The deer wasn't phased by the attempt to stop him and aimed his gun as he was carried bridal style. "Let's go, Legosi!"

"Uh, where are we going...?"

"Down the hall, left, left again, then right." He aimed at any servants that came close to them, causing them to run away. It was a panic of butlers all around the duo. Those who tried to call anyone found that they couldn't. Shogi had done his part.

Legosi followed the directions, running effortlessly despite carrying Louis. Meanwhile, the deer just kept threatening people with his gun, realizing how powerful he was with it in his hand.

The wolf's heart was pounding, but not from the effort of running.

They made it to the door of Oguma's office. "Set me down. This is it."

Legosi placed Louis down gently on the floor, turning around and making sure nobody came up behind them.

Louis cocked the gun. He turned around to look at him. "Legosi..."

"...Senpai."

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for you."

_I love him so much. _He turned around and took a breath. "..."

"Are you okay?" Legosi whispered.

"Not really."

"But there's no turning back...I'm right behind you." He put a hand on Louis' shoulder from behind, rubbing a bit to calm him down.

Louis slipped the gun in the waist of the back of his pants, the grip sticking out. It looked kind of silly. He reached his hand onto the silver handle and pushed it open.

Now there really was no turning back.


	32. OBIATIN

**Chapter 31 - One Bullet Is All That Is Needed**

Legosi stared between Louis' antlers as the oak door ahead of them opened. Through that door was Louis' father. The animal that saved him from the black market, but also caused him so much suffering. He didn't know what to feel. He wished he could have met him under better circumstances, but most of all he wished he didn't have to meet him at all. He wondered what kind of animal he'd be like.

Louis kept telling himself that his plan had to work. It had to. The deer pushed the door open further, Oguma already looking up from his desk. There were no butlers present in the room.

"Louis? You know you're not supposed to leave your room." His eyes moved up and he saw the large grey wolf behind his son. "And you're back too? What is this?"

Louis got closer. "I'm done being your son."

Oguma smiled. "So you came all this way to tell me you're ungrateful?"

Louis' face grew angrier. "_Ungrateful_? How can I be grateful if you were just going to end up locking me up again? You didn't save me. I've still been in a cell all of my life."

Oguma stood up. "I made it pretty clear what life you would live when I taught you how to understand words and speak."

Louis' jaw tightened. "Now I'm making it clear that I'm choosing how to live."

Oguma shook his head and reached for the mobile phone he had on his desk.

Louis pulled the gun out and aimed it. "Don't!"

It all happened so quickly, Legosi couldn't keep up. And now Louis was pointing his gun at a large red deer seated at the desk at the other end of the room. His antlers were large and gnarled, like the roots of an ancient tree. His thin, slanted eyes peered from behind a pair of glasses, giving him a dignified look matched with his suit. Even at this time of night, he was dressed up. He seemed to regard his adopted son with...well, Legosi couldn't read his expression at all. But fear was far from the list. He had made sure to close the door and lock it, buying them time.

Oguma grinned. "I'm proud of you, son. Being able to stand up to me like this."

"Don't call me that!" Louis shouted. "I never want to see you again."

Oguma frowned now. "You know I'll find you, wherever you are." These words were just coming out of his mouth, but in his head, he felt a sadness. This is what he deserved for punishing Louis in the way he did. He realized now that he HAD been keeping him in a cell disguised as a room.

Louis felt a chill go up his spine. Why did this adult deer care so much? He could let Louis go and his life wouldn't even change. "No. You won't even come looking."

"And why is that?" Oguma asked.

Suddenly, Louis' aim shifted.

CRACK!

Blood sprayed onto the wall behind the buck.

Legosi jumped, his stomach lurching. He had feared it, but he didn't actually expect Louis to pull the trigger. The sound almost made his heart jump out of his chest. He moved forward, grasping the deer's arm, which was shaking.

Oguma had a look of pain as his hand went up to the half of his right ear that was left. "Arrrghhh...My ear!"w

Louis got up very close and slammed his hands on the desk. "If I see you again, you son of a bitch, I'll aim somewhere you'll regret!" He slammed his fists again. Oguma continued to hold his ear and whimper in pain. He never expected that Louis would actually fire the gun at him.

The young buck moved behind the desk, opening the drawer and grabbing his belongings. He turned to Legosi once he had them. "Let's get out of here."

He grabbed the wolf's large hand as he went to the door, unlocking it and stepping out with him in tow. He had really just pulled it off, cutting ties with his father. He truly was a man now.

Legosi was lead by the hand out of the room. He took one last look at the deer writhing in pain at his desk. He wondered if he'd really give up from just that...Then he looked back down in front of him. Louis walked with determination, but he wondered if that was what he was actually feeling. He still found himself unable to speak.

They went down the hall, turning a corner and coming to the large front doors. "If there are any police out, then we'll know Shogi failed."

"P-police..." Legosi said, as if confirming it to himself. If they got caught and were sent to jail, they'd be separated because they were a herbivore and a carnivore. That prospect was worse than imprisonment in his mind. "Where are we going?"

"That's the best part," Louis said. "We get to choose." He pushed the glass door open and stepped out into the surprisingly warm night.

To feel the fresh air and see the black sky...The deer wanted to take a moment and enjoy it, but they needed to get away from the Horns Conglomerate building. He led Legosi along for a while, then pulled him into an alley.

They had made a clean getaway, it seemed. Legosi had stopped talking, gears turning in his head as to where they could possibly go. He had just assumed they'd go back to Cherryton. Where else would they go? It was the only home he had known for years now.

There was not much time to think as Louis pulled him into a very tight hug, his head on Legosi's chest.

Legosi hugged back, unable to lean down due to the antlers. He clutched the back of Louis' shirt, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Louis didn't let go. He squeezed him tighter, clutching his shirt as well.

"How are you feeling right now, senpai...?"

He looked up at him. "Free." _Thanks to you…_

Legosi smiled warmly. He was still shaken up by everything, and scared for what might come next, but he had Louis again. Things would be okay.

Louis just didn't let him go. His mind trailed back to when he got carried by Legosi...He liked that feeling a lot. He liked this feeling a lot. He wished Legosi would just never let go. He loved him too much.

Legosi began to make a strange humming sound. Then he chuckled. Then he laughed. He didn't know why, but he was laughing. "S-senpai!" He managed to get out between breaths. "What did we just do!"

Louis began laughing as well. "We just showed that jackass who's the boss of me! And it's me!" He looked so beautiful laughing and smiling.

Legosi lowered his arms so they were wrapped around the small of his back, allowing him to lift him up with ease. He continued to laugh. "Yes, you are!" He spun them both in that small alleyway, hidden from the world.

Louis kept laughing as he blushed a bit, once again being carried by the wolf he was so fond of. He wanted to tell him everything he felt, but he didn't think it was the time for that. Not in an alleyway.

Legosi eventually stopped spinning, holding Louis close once he did, his face pressed against his chest. He could hear the smaller animal's heart pounding.

Legosi set Louis down gently, his arms still wrapped around him. "So...where do you wanna go now, boss...?"

"Maybe we can still get into my dorm and I can hide there?" Louis said, pondering if anyone had reaplaced him in the months he was gone.

"Do you really think your dad won't come after you?" Legosi hated ruining the moment, but he was still apprehensive.

Louis sighed. "I don't think so." He didn't want to even think about the consequences of his actions. "I just want to go home, Legosi-kun."

"He'd better not," Legosi whispered. "Even then...I'm not sure how long you'd be able to hide there without anyone knowing...Especially since my friends know I went to get you…"

"I think I'm going to ask Principal Gon. Unless someone else is using it." He began walking along.

Legosi followed with a bounce in his step, tail wagging. "No one is using it! Are you going to enroll again?"

"No. There's no point now."

"Well, you can't stay cooped up in there all the time. It'd be no different than in that place..."

"That's why I ask Gon, so I don't have to hide and can still go out."

Legosi thought for a moment. "What about the students? They might not leave you alone…"

"Well he'd inform the students of my situation, then. It's worth a shot."

"I hope...the club misses you. Haru misses you..." Oddly, Legosi didn't feel weird saying that.

"I miss them too," Louis said. "And I'll be able to see you every day."

Legosi smiled once again. They had made it. They were free. Louis was finally coming back after so long. "Sounds good, then. Let's get you home."


	33. IOBATW

**Chapter 33 - In Our Bedroom After the War**

The pair began their trek back to Cherryton, Louis talking about everything he went through while he was gone. There wasn't much, but Legosi really admired his friendship with Shogi. He really hoped they'd see one another again.

The entire situation got Legosi thinking about his own family situation. He had a tough time growing up, but he was shown love still. He thought about how it had been so long since he's talked to his grandfather, who had essentially raised him. He thought maybe he should fix that soon.

Maybe he'd like to meet Louis one day...whenever Legosi would be comfortable telling Louis about his strange lineage.

Louis had clearly never known real love from anyone...From his birth until now, even.

* * *

Louis opened the door to his dorm after they returned. "Thank goodness it's unlocked. He walked in and looked around, sighing in relief. "Just like I left it...It's like they were waiting for me to come back."

"I...I was really scared when I came here the first day and you weren't here." Legosi looked over the empty room, and then back to Louis, confirming that he was there now.

"I was so angry...I had plans with you that day..." Louis clenched his hands into fists. "And you were just left with nothing...It wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

"Senpai, don't blame yourself for that. You had no control of it." He looked around. "And...now we have all the time we want to hang out, right?"

Louis got up and shut the door. "It just dawned on me that I have no responsibilities at all anymore."

He opened his satchel and smiled when he saw everything was still inside. "I still have a ton of money from my father, so that will last me a long while. It's technically not stealing since he gave it to me. I'd get money every month, but I wouldn't really spend it." His ears perked. "Now I can buy you that nicer shirt!" Even months later, he remembered.

Legosi smiled softly. "I'd like that.." He still felt uneasy about the situation, but right now...right now was all that mattered.

Louis smiled, sitting on the bed, feeling that softness once more. He crossed a leg over the other.

"Uh, mind if I take a shower here? I mean, curfew, you know." Legosi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go ahead." Louis gestured.

"I still don't have a change of clothes, but it's better than nothing." Legosi set his backpack down and took his sweater off, placing it on top of it. He entered the bathroom, shutting the door gently.

Louis laid back and stared at the ceiling. _Would it be like this if we lived together? He could wake up by my side every morning...Protect me...I never realized I wanted someone to take care of me so badly. I always wanted to do things for myself, now I know I can't do it alone. He's always been there for me. Even now, I still want to see him...He really is just another animal. It doesn't matter that he's a carnivore and I'm a herbivore. I love him._

He got up after a long while of thinking about the wolf and everything they'd been through and went to the bathroom door, putting his hand on it. _Legosi...is this all just a friendship to you?_

The water stopped, followed by thumping sounds, sounds of a towel being taken off a rack, a cabinet opening, and then a fur dryer blowing. Louis just listened to the sounds all the while, keeping his hand on the door. _This whole time if all of this is because we were friends..._ The thought saddened him.

Legosi opened the door, only wearing his shirt and boxers again, fur fluffed out and soft from being dried. He looked at Louis with a quizzical expression, soon turning into a lopsided grin that showed his teeth. "...Sorry I took so long? I guess you need to use the toilet, huh..."

"Uh..." he pulled his hand back. "It's my turn to shower." He moved past him and shut the door, just like that.

Legosi blinked, wondering what he was in such a rush for. He guessed he just needed a shower to clear his head, which must have been filled with so many thoughts after he did something like that.

The wolf moved toward the bed, flopping down on it and staring at the ceiling. He felt refreshed, the hot shower making it easier to think. _Senpai...we've grown closer than I ever could have imagined...If this is all we can have, then I'll be happy. But, if there was ever a chance that you'd want more...I'll say yes in an instant. But for now, I'll wait for you._

He heard the shower go on, and the thought of the fact that Louis' petite and beautiful body was in there now, naked entered his mind. He covered his face, groaning. Sure he was happy with how they were now in his mind, but his body was still a bit frustrated. He was thankful, at least, that imagining Louis' nude body didn't make him hungry.

Louis was taking a while. He earned it, though. Legosi sat up, wandering into the kitchen and looking around to see if any food was around.

In the shower, Louis was thinking about Legosi and a rather intense fantasy entered his mind. The two of them...together...In such a way Louis would dare not say aloud.

The cabinets were empty. It made sense, of course, since he remembered the deer saying he had to be brought food before he was taken by his father. No matter. Legosi dug into his backpack and pulled out his last granola bar. He walked over to the garbage to eat it, not wanting to get crumbs anywhere in Louis' dorm.

The shower turned off and the sounds of the curtains opening could be heard.

Legosi finished up his snack quickly, walking back over to the bed and falling down onto it again on his back, hands behind his head. He awaited his senpai.

Louis opened the door after being in there for a while longer. He was shirtless, wearing only his pants from before. He was looking back in the bathroom. "I need new clothes. I didn't bring anything with me besides my satchel, my phone, and my keys." His frame was skinny and his ribs were showing, but he had a nice chest.

Legosi stared at Louis. He looked so frail, yet so strong. The young buck that stood up to his father and took his own life back. Legosi had always admired him, but now he did more than ever. "We can get them when we get my shirt."

The deer came closer. "That was a good shower..."

Legosi shifted slightly in the bed, knowing that Louis was coming to lay with him. "Because you're home now, right?"

Louis joined him. "Uh...Yeah." He thought back to what he was thinking about in there...Now that Legosi was next to him…So close...He pushed the thought away.

The wolf put an arm around him. "Looks like I'm staying over again..."

"Looks like it..." The deer got closer. He regretted thinking about him in that way, but he was just a teenager, he couldn't help his feelings and desires.

Legosi tried not to think about the fact that Louis was shirtless. He racked his brain for something to talk about. "So...we've been friends for a while but...I don't even know what you like to do for fun."

"Fun?" _Being with you would be fun_. "Uh...I guess I never got to do much fun stuff. I was always focused on my responsibilities."

"You never had any roommates to do anything with...or a childhood friend, it seems like." The canine stroked the fur on Louis' bare shoulder. "I might not be the best animal to do it, but I can show you some fun things. Like...video games or going to B-Strike. Although, I guess they don't do cross-species activities there..." Legosi scratched his head. There really wasn't much he liked to do. It all depended on the animals he was with.

Louis shrugged. "Maybe...I'd like to try." He nuzzled his arm.

"Have you ever been to B-Strike?"

"No..." Louis shook his head. He sniffed him, that nice soapy smell instead of the dog smell this time. It was nice to have a refreshed Legosi by his side.

Legosi sniffed him in retaliation, grinning. "It's really fun, although I'm not sure what a deer would do there...Canines go into a room where they wait for a ball to be launched out of a hole in a box, and then we have to chase it and bring it back. It's really fun!" Legosi's tail wagged underneath him just thinking about it.

Louis looked at the ceiling and smiled. _That sounds really cute to watch. You're adorable... _He moved a hand closer to the wolf under the covers. He had no idea what he was doing but he at least wanted to touch his arm. "I don't know, either. It would be nice to find out..."

"I want you to meet my friends, if that's okay with you..." Laying there with Louis...It was so calming. Domestic. He felt like the most comfortable wolf in the world.

"I want to take the steps to getting more friendly and fun." Louis said. "Not all stern and business-oriented." His hand scooted closer. He wanted to hold his hand. He wanted to feel his fur. He wanted Legosi to stroke his back. These thoughts terrified him.

"Guess that's a yes, then." Legosi felt the hand creeping toward him, and he reached out and grabbed it, holding it to his chest.

Louis smiled as his hand was grabbed and moved. He started rubbing his chest gently, slowly. It only lasted a few minutes before Legosi spoke again.

"These blankets are really warm..." He let go of Louis' hand and clumsily removed his shirt, throwing it onto the ground and laying back down. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right.

Louis' ears perked. "...Y-yeah..." He knew Legosi was only in his boxers now. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..._

"I'm tired, but I don't wanna sleep. Tonight was pretty wild, huh?"

"It was...but I'm free to do whatever I want now..." His hand stroked through Legosi's chest fur and he let out a breath. It was so soft...

Legosi let out a low, satisfied growl. He didn't know if Louis knew this was a canine's weak point or not, or whether or not he realized this was Legosi's plan. He brought his other hand up to scratch the back of Louis' head. "Where do you think you'll go after this?"

"I don't care right now, I'm in the present..." He turned on his side and rubbed the carnivore's chest, resting his head on his elbow. He had the urge to climb on Legosi but he suppressed that with all his might. Why was he feeling this way?

"Haah, hmmmm, yeah I...I understand. Not trying to, hmm, pressure you..." The chest rub felt so good, he could barely speak. He and his roommates would rub each other's chests sometimes, but they were never this delicate or intimate. It almost made it better, somehow.

Louis blushed more at the sounds. He moved closer. "Legosi...where will you go after this...?"

"After, hmmmm, graduation?"

"Yeah..." He rubbed his nose gently on Legosi's side.

The dog was nearly panting now from the rubs. "W-well, I haven't r-really thought about it. I like w-working with set design and lights, and I really like, haah, bugs too..." He remembered what he thought about earlier. "I'll probably finally visit home again, at least…"

"Sounds nice..." Louis said, he was smiling as he kept stroking Legosi's bare fur.

He got as close as he could, inspecting Legosi's face, his chest, his shoulders, his eyes...His fantasy came back to mind. Legosi wouldn't really want someone with one eye, would he…?

"M-maybe you'll become a f-famous stage actor, haah, and I'll design the sets for all of your shows, haah, and do your lighting..." He brought his arm down to wrap around Louis.

Louis nuzzled under his arm. "I'd love that..."

Legosi squeezed him, eyes screwed shut. "S-senpai! I c-can't talk anymore. Th-the rubs feel too good..." He just stayed like that, holding Louis as he stroked the soft fur of his chest.

Louis didn't even stop. "..." He looked at the face of the canine, having an extremely strong urge, suddenly. He began leaning in. Then stopped. It was better to let lying dogs lie.

…

…

…

Louis couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in pressed his lips against Legosi's, obliterating the space in between them.

Legosi's eyes shot open wide. He stayed still, letting Louis kiss him. He was frozen. He squeezed the deer even closer.

Louis pressed into the kiss. His emotions were exploding. He closed his eyes, feeling Legosi's warm mouth against his. He felt those rough teeth behind his lips, wondering if this what it was like to kiss a carnivore. It didn't matter. This is what it was like to kiss the wolf he loved.

Legosi's mind snapped back on, and took all of his willpower to pull away, if only slightly. "S-senpai!"

Louis' eyes opened. "U-uh...I..."

The wolf panted. "A-are you sure this is what you want?" He couldn't believe it. Louis had actually kissed him? He felt unworthy. He needed to give him a chance to back away before he could feel completely okay about this. "I-I-I mean I'm just some nobody wolf, a-and you're an herbivore and we're both males and...it's going to be difficult..." He stared back into that large round eye, losing himself in it.

Louis looked to the side. "I don't care what you are, Legosi. I never have. We're just two animals trying to make it in this world. You saved me...twice now...I just want you to know how much I appreciate you..." The deer swallowed. Had he overstepped? Did Legosi not feel the same...?

Legosi breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. He was smiling now, unable to hold it back. His tail was going nuts underneath the blankets. Louis really liked him? "I'm glad, senpai."

Louis smiled. "You are?"

"I...I guess you like me as much as I like you. That makes me glad." He turned his head to face him again, going in for a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't as bold as Louis, after all, but it still felt amazing.

"I don't think anyone can like you as much as I do after everything..."

Legosi turned on his side to face Louis, still embracing. "Well, I can certainly try." There was a pause. "Uh, just so you know, the guys in club found out I had a crush on you while you were away, so when they find out about this...don't be too overwhelmed by their reaction."

Louis kissed his nose. "I think...I have more than a crush..." He looked to the side and swallowed, his throat feeling rough and dry. "I-I don't know...maybe I'm just being stupid..."

"M-me too!" Legosi suddenly shot out from the embrace, holding Louis by the shoulders with an intense expression on his face. "I-it's more than a crush! I've loved you for a while now, senpai!"

Louis ears went back. Once again that innocent expression. Then he smiled. "I love you, too, Legosi..."

Legosi felt dizzy. The culmination of all those months...and now, somehow, this. Somehow, he was able to achieve this. After tragedy upon tragedy in his life, he was able to obtain something like this. It was mind boggling, to say the least. He hugged Louis again. "I love you, Louis-senpai! I love how you smell, the way you walk, the way you smile, the way you laugh. I want to be with you wherever life takes you! I want to be by your side!" He was nearly shouting, the torrent of months upon months of emotions pouring out. He couldn't stay bottled up anymore, and Louis finally took the cork out. "P-please let me stay with you!"

Louis sighed affectionately. "I love the way your ears twitch, your smile, your unending loyalty, the softness of your fur, the way your tail gives away your happiness...how nice you are...I couldn't handle being without you those months we were separated...You're so beautiful, I could never match it...I never want to be apart like that again, Legosi."

"Y-you're beautiful too, though! I don't mind if you're missing an eye! You're still the most beautiful animal I've ever seen, senpai!" To an outsider, it might seem like they were trying to have a competition.

Louis put a hand on his eyepatch. "You think so...?"

"I do! You always took my breath away...Even before...That night…"

"Even before then...That must be how you were able to stop trying to eat me."

"I guess so." Legosi had almost forgotten about that night. He had to make sure now. "Senpai, you're still okay with this, even though I almost ate you before? Isn't that strange to you? Don't you ever think about that?"

"You've never tried again." Louis said. He rubbed both his hands on his bare chest, finally moving to straddle him.

"H-haah!" Legosi looked away, blushing.

Louis moved his hands and squeezed his cheeks. "You've saved me twice, all on your own. No one else even tried. But you..." He put his forehead to his.

Legosi closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling on his head. "Because...I use my strength to protect the animals I love."

"That's the real reason I wanted to see you every day...I can't even imagine being away from you now."

Legosi laughed. "Well, you'll still let me go to class, right?"

"Hmm...you might have to go with me clinging to your leg." Louis said. He laughed gently, moving his head back. "I'm kidding of course. You can just keep me plugged into the wall while you're gone."

"And then I get to come home and teach you how to have fun." Legosi thought on that for a moment. "O-oh, I guess uh...I'll just stay here now, if that's fine. I'm sure my friends will be okay with it."

"If you won't get sick of me..." Louis' fantasy came back into his mind. Would they even be able to...? He looked to the side. "You probably would."

"Never." The word came out instantly and firm.

"And guess what else!" Louis reached his arms up and started playing with his ears.

His ears flapped whenever Louis touched one. "Wh-what's that?"

"We can go out without worrying about being caught now!" He smiled. "To restaurants, shops, maybe even hotels if we want to stay out for a while." He was thinking of all the possibilities. It made him grin more. "And we can maybe start looking for a job for me so I can keep a steady income."

"Y-yeah! And if any animals come up to you with that...that Beastar crap! I'll scare them off!" Legosi tried to make a scary face. It didn't really work.

Louis laughed. "My father will put out a statement for sure. People already didn't want me to be the Beastar anyway." He rubbed his thumbs against the insides of Legosi's ears, enjoying the smoothness. He also liked straddling him, his fur was soft against his legs and thighs.

Legosi hummed. That...felt really good.

He continued. Louis was sure he'd like this more without pants. Of course, still in his underwear! He could only feel the fur through the pants, though. His mind raced with all the things they could do as lovers. Best not to rush anything. He was in such a good mood, he almost felt high.

"S-senpai I...I really like this but...I-I think we should stop for the night. I'm not...ready." Legosi had just realized he had been aroused for quite a bit now.

"Erm..." Louis quickly got off. "Oh...sorry..." He turned around and laid the other way with his eyes wide. _What the fuck did I just do...? Idiot!_

"It's okay! It's me, not you!" Legosi put an arm around him, but was careful not to press his body against him. At least, not until he calmed down. "I'd...uh...one day I'd like to...but uh...I'm not ready yet." His face was on fire.

The deer blinked. "If you're not ready to date, I get it..." He didn't know what was really going on with Legosi. "Sorry..."

"N-no I was...I was talking about...s...s..." He found he couldn't say the word. "I'm going to date you, senpai! I'm going to be your boyfriend!"

Louis turned around. "S...?"

The wolf withdrew, covering his face and curling up in a ball. "J-just...I'm not ready to have sex with you, yet…"

His ears perked. "Oh...I wasn't even trying to." He snorted. "What brought that up?"

"W-well the way you were on top of me it...I got excited..."

Louis' face went red and he covered it. "I'm not used to any of this..." His thoughts turned to how Legosi said he wanted to try it someday. Now _he _was excited. He turned back around quickly. "We should sleep!"

"W-well you had sex with Haru-chan before, right? I haven't even done it once. I've...never even dated before. Or been in love..."

"Oh...yeah...I guess Haru-chan and I never really talked about it, though…" He rolled over to face him once again. "We can take our time, Legosi. I won't push you into anything you aren't ready for." He found his eyes again. "Especially if you're the one I love…" He blushed. "I want you to be happy and only happy."

"H-have you ever liked a male before? Before me?"

"Never. I don't think I've truly loved anyone before. Like this."

Legosi wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want to be separated in any way right now. Or ever.

Louis sighed contentedly. "Thank you for saving me, Legosi."

"I'll always be there to save you." Legosi thought to himself for a moment. "Thank you for saving me, too..."

"Huh?"

"For showing me how to use my strength. For helping me not hate what I am. Helping me express my feelings...I feel like I've been imprisoned all my life, too...until now."

"You're gorgeous..." The deer said, huffing.

Legosi took a sharp intake of breath. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to comments like that.

"Sorry for kissing you earlier...Something just came over me..." Louis sighed.

"Well, if it wasn't for that...we wouldn't be where we are right now..." He bit his lip. "Although...I feel like it would have just happened tomorrow, anyway. Or the day after. Or the one after that."

"Or the one after that."

"...Or the one after that."

The two talked all night about everything and about nothing, eventually embracing and not letting go, their hearts beating as one. They were so happy to have one another to love and to hold. The possibilities of what they could do now were endless. They had defied the odds that were against them and were together. Nothing could touch them now.

The war was over and they had won.

**Author's Note: The song that goes with this chapter is In Our Bedroom After the War by Stars. And so the 18 Chapter Arc 3 comes to a romantic close! Man, what an experience. You've made it so far, readers. And to my regular readers who read this daily, I love you 3 Of course, this is just the beginning of these two's realationship. There is still a ton of story to tell. It's very far from over. For some of you, this will be your ending if you have not finished the manga, considering there are spoilers going on from here. For others, it is your end because I am playing it out realistically and this story became rated M for a reason. For others, this was a perfect ending and nothing needs to be expanded upon. For others, you're burnt out on this story. But for the ones who are staying, you have a ton to look forward to and I can't wait for you to see it all.**


	34. The Beginning of You and I

**Chapter 34 - The Beginning of You and I**

Legosi felt like he was floating. That formless void between sleeping and waking that carries the body aloft. He was holding something soft, carrying it with him. He buried his face into it. It smelled amazing, like someone he loved, although no names came to mind. Nothing came to mind but what he was feeling.

He moved his hands around, rubbing and touching. He loved what was in his arms. He couldn't get enough.

Louis felt like he was in a bubble. Something large and warm was against his chest, something soft wrapped around his legs. What was it? It felt amazing. He hoped it would never let go. But then his bubble popped as his stomach was poked and his eye opened, seeing the side of the bed against his face. He blinked, his arms lying in front of him. "..." His poor, perfect bubble. Gone.

Legosi continued to knead at Louis' stomach in his sleep, unaware of his claws, naturally.

The deer felt the scratching and looked, seeing the large fur ball on his chest. At least it wasn't his teeth. He nudged him with his elbow. "Legosi..." As soon as he said the name, something occurred to him. _Last night...He said he'd be my boyfriend...Is that because he was just excited...? I probably shouldn't push..._

"Oof." Legosi's eyes snapped open. He looked around. He was in bed with Louis again. He couldn't believe that this was becoming a common occurrence. _And will continue to be so…_

His tail thumped on the bed, looking up at Louis. He grinned sleepily. "G'morning, senpai…"

Louis had wanted to tell him he was scratching his bare chest, but once he saw that smile, anything he wanted to say melted away. "Morning."

Even now, with his fur flattened on the side of his face, Legosi was adorable. Was he really all his? There was no way it could be true. He saved all animals that needed it, and Louis just happened to be an animal he cared about that needed it twice. But the kiss last night, the talking, this position…

Legosi looked down at his hands, which were a bit tangled in the fur on Louis' stomach. The skin underneath was also a bit red. His eyes widened, pulling away suddenly and sitting up in one motion. He looked down at his claws. "A-ah, I'm sorry! I haven't had time to file them the past few days because...you know."

Louis shook his head. "Shh, it's fine." He took a moment to thank whoever was keeping their legs tangled. He wasn't ready for that to end yet. "Just some scratches...I've felt worse."

Legosi sighed. "That's the problem, though. Didn't it bring up bad memories? I mean, it was even another wolf who...who..." They both knew. He didn't have to say it.

Louis looked to the side. "Not all wolves are like that. There's proof right here." There was still something in his eye...

The wolf was still looking at his nails. "I...I just...I want this to work...So many things in my life...haven't."

The herbivore looked at him. _This? Meaning us, right?_ He reached forward and grabbed Legosi's hand. "It can't fail if we don't let it."

Legosi's eyes turned from his claws to the short nails on the hand now holding his hand. They were so different...but if Louis said it'd be okay...then…

There was a vibrating noise that filled their ears.

"Oh!" Legosi rolled off the bed, fumbling to find his phone. He found it and saw that it was Jack calling. Of course, he hadn't contacted him since the previous morning. He answered.

"Legosi! Where are you! Are you okay?"

Legosi sat back down on the bed, reaching his hand behind him so Louis could grab it again. "I'm back at Cherryton."

"And Louis-senpai?"

"He's here, too."

"Well, that's a relief! You should have called! Or at least texted!" the retriever scolded.

"I know...sorry," his ears folded back.

"So...you two love bugs must have been pretty distracted last night, huh?" He could hear the smile in Jack's voice.

Legosi blushed. "Guess you could say that."

"Wait, really?"

"I'll tell you later today!"

"Well, are you coming to class at least?"

Legosi stared forward, then checked the time on a nearby clock. Crap.

Louis was looking down at Legosi's larger hand in his smaller one. He never thought it would be like this with someone. He definitely never saw himself with a carnivore. Even if he thought everyone was just animals, it didn't mean he saw it coming.

A realization struck him as he thought about everything that had happened up until this point. _I think...I'm in love with carnivores. _That's why he always defended them or said they were equal to herbivores...It had to be_._

Legosi quickly stood up, gathering his things up. "S-sorry! I have to get to class! I'll come see you later, okay? Then we can go to club together and meet my roommates!" He shouted all this while basically running around the room. It was quite the sight to behold. He opened the door and turned back one last time. "I'll be back, Louis-senpai!" Then the door closed.

Louis sighed. "Okay." He didn't want Legosi to be gone so quickly. He laid back, putting an arm over his face. _What kind of deer am I to love carnivores...Is it because I'm a masochist? Do I want to get eaten? And why do I keep fantasizing about Legosi in that way...It could never work...Could it? Ugh, this is so confusing…_

Louis groaned. He didn't even get out of bed for a while, realizing he could now be lazy and do whatever he wanted. It was his life now.

* * *

Legosi had ran to room 701, gotten dressed in his uniform, and ran to his first class, which happened to be algebra. All eyes turned to him as he entered the lecture hall in the middle of the lesson. It was odd for Legosi to be late. He quickly took his seat next to Jack, and they both refused to speak until the professor turned her attention back to the lesson.

Once they did, Jack looked over at him, smiling goofily.

The smile was infectious, and Legosi leaned his face on his hand to try to hide it. His tail gave him away, though. They really were just high school kids.

Jack smiled more. "Someone had a good time."

Legosi smushed his own face with his hand. "Yeah..." Everything around him seemed mystical. Even the boring lecture hall seemed to hold some sort of magic in it. The lights seemed warmer. The math was still confusing, though.

Jack's tail wagged a bit. "What was it like?"

"W-well I had to infiltrate that huge building, which was pretty scary, thinking back on it. But once I got in, I found him pretty quickly and he came up with a plan to escape. So, we did, and now we're back." Of course, that was the abridged version.

"I meant last night, sillly!" He gave him a toothy grin. He really was happy for his best friend. Getting it in with a deer like Louis!

"Oh! Well, we stayed at Louis' dorm, and I uh..." He fiddled with his fingers. "I think we're dating now?"

Jack's ears perked. "No way! You must have shown him a really good time!"

Legosi stared at him with a blank expression. Then a look of horror slowly dawned on his face. He blushed intensely, unable to speak. He couldn't say the words out loud. He took a piece of paper and wrote on it for Jack. _We didn't do anything. We just talked._

Jack was still grinning. He wrote back. _You can tell me._

_No, we didn't do anything. But it was as close as I've ever gotten. Of course, you know that means nothing since I've never been in a situation like that before. _Legosi threw the pencil down, retreating and covering his face with his hands.

Jack looked at him. "I honestly can't tell if you're telling the truth or not with how you're acting..."

Legosi snatched up the pencil once again, writing one final message: _I AM STILL A VIRGIN. _That should do it.

Jack laughed and then covered his mouth. Oops. Class. But he still wanted to talk more and ask Legosi questions only a best friend would ask!

The lab looked back to the lesson, but he kept thinking about how happy he was for Legosi. He was finally a boyfriend!

* * *

Haru was walking down the hall, thinking about her friend Legosi. In the sense of hoping he was alright and was getting close to bringing Louis back home. She didn't know they had already returned.

Legosi, distracted by Jack's never-ending questions, didn't look when turning the corner and felt something run into his legs.

Haru bumped into something large. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She looked up.

"Oh, sorry Haru-chan!" Legosi crouched down to meet her eyes, as he usually would when talking with her.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Legosi-kun! You're back!"

He hugged her back, gently. "Yeah! Got back last night. Sorry I didn't update you, but Louis-senpai came back with me." Legosi bit his lip. This...might be awkward.

She smiled more. "Really! That's great! Let's go see him right now!"

"Well, I have to get to my next class and so do you and I think he had some important business with Gon today...You can go alone, if you want, or we can go later."

"I'll wait!" Haru said. "Sorry, I'm just so happy he's back! I hope he wasn't too upset for you saving him again. Knowing how he is..." So Louis kept up his act around Haru too…

"Ah, yeah...Well, he was definitely happy to leave his father's so...yeah." Legosi shuffled. "Anyway, see you later!"

"Bye! Text me when I can come over!"

* * *

It was lunch time. Jack was sitting next to Legosi, his tail wagging. He leaned in and whispered; "When are we gonna tell the guys?"

"Um." Legosi fidgeted, poking at his food.

"Tell the guys what?" Miguno the hyena plopped down in the seat across from Legosi with his tray, Durham the coyote not far behind. And then Collot the sheepdog and Voss the fennec fox.

Jack smiled more. "Legosi's good news!" He put his arm around the larger canine.

"Oh, you got Louis back?" Collot took a big bite of his mashed potatoes as he asked.

Legosi nodded. "Yeah, I did." He took a bite of his food so he could avoid talking for a bit.

Jack cheered. "Legosi did it all by himself, for love!" He raised his spoon.

All the dogs raised their spoons too. "For love!" they said in unison.

Jack nudged him. "Annnnd...?"

Legosi drummed his claws on the table. "Well...we're sort of..dating now." His voice was so quiet, unlike the reaction from his friends.

Everyone went quiet. Jack leaned across the table and his tail wagged more intensely. He was just so happy for his best friend!

Legosi just sat there, receiving sudden congratulations from his friends as his tail began to whap against his chair.

"Who would have known you would be dating the most popular animal at Cherryton!" Durham exclaimed.

"Hey, not so loud! I want Louis-senpai to be the one to let people know..."

"Except for us." Voss stated, deadpan.

"Well...you guys wouldn't wait for that."

Jack clapped his hands. "Legosi the boyfriend! I still can't get over it. And to a male deer, no less!"

Legosi pulled at his tie. "Do you guys...think it'll work?"

Jack put his hand on Legosi's back. "Have there been any signs otherwise?"

"Well...I mean...you know how society is. Herbivores and carnivores being good friends is rare...let alone dating. Plus we're both guys...so that just makes it harder." He looked pointedly at Jack. "What do you think my grandpa would think?"

Everyone scratched their chins.

Jack giggled. "He'd be proud. As for the other stuff working...you're a wolf, he's a deer..."

"...And?"

He made a ring with his hand and a fist with the other and pushed his fist against the ring repeatedly, then raised his brows.

Legosi quickly pushed Jack's hands down out of view. "Wh-when did you become such a perv, Jack!"

Jack laughed. The other canine's agreed it would be hard to make it work. They didn't really know about male relations, though.

"What makes you think I'd be the one doing it anyway..." The words were out before Legosi could think them over.

Everyone gasped and laughed. "Oooh, Legosi!~"

"I MEAN HE'S GOT ONE TOO! IT'S ALSO POSSIBLE!"

The animals around them had no idea what they were talking about and they felt like they didn't want to.

Everyone kept snickering. They started singing about Legosi being a bottom and wanting to be tamed by a deer.

The wolf wanted to disappear. Of course his friends would treat him this way. That's why they were his friends.


	35. A Moment Alone

**Chapter 35 - A Moment Alone**

After classes, Legosi made his way back to Louis' dorm, now wearing his tracksuit due to the chill in the air. He opened the door without knocking. He froze midway through opening it when he saw Louis.

Louis got up from his position of pushing the couch and looked over.

Legosi's ear twitched, and he smiled softly. "...Honey, I'm home." His smile grew wider, obviously pleased with his joke. _Still can't believe this is real._

Louis dusted his hands off. "Hey. Just rearranging the house." He kind of played along with Legosi's joke, considering it was a dorm.

Legosi approached him, feeling oddly anxious. What exactly should he do? What would a couple do? He wrapped his arms around him, going in for a quick, clumsy smooch on the cheek. "Gonna go to club in a bit, and then to my dorm to get my stuff to bring over...if you're coming with."

"Do you like how it looks? I, um...rearranged everything so there's more room for you..." It was a thoughtful gesture by Louis, of all animals. Small...but just for his wolf.

Legosi had only had his eyes on Louis since he came in, so he didn't even notice the work he had done. "You did all this today? Wow!" He let go of Louis and walked around the room.

"Yeah...I thought you'd appreciate it." He blushed lightly. There was a lot more room now. "We can get bigger furniture with my money and it will get closer to feeling like somewhere we can both enjoy..." He felt embarrassed for some reason.

"Well, I know the bed works for us." He scratched his cheek bashfully. "We could get a TV here and stuff and a big couch for it. I think that'd be about it." Legosi put his hands on his hips, looking around. He started envisioning the room like a stage.

Louis admired him. "Um, Legosi..." He bit his lip. He felt so weird and different.

"Hm? Yes?" Legosi looked back at his senpai, hands steepled beneath his chin in thought.

"I'm serious about this," he said.

"...about the furniture?"

Louis shook his head. "About you and I."

Legosi felt like an idiot. "Of course! I'm serious too!"

Louis smiled. "I spoke to Gon."

Legosi sat on the bed. "What did he say?"

Louis laughed. "He was fine with it, then he started blabbing about the importance of coexistence and progress..."

"Well, those are good things! I mean, just look at us." Something popped into his mind. "I wonder if _he'd _actually approve of it, then..."

"I told him we were dating as well." The deer's face grew more red. "He wasn't surprised."

"What, really?!" Legosi shot up from the bed, suddenly towering over Louis. Any other herbivore would have been startled.

Louis looked up. "Why else would we want to share a dorm alone?

"Oh..." Legosi shrugged. "I just guessed it'd be...kept off-record?" He chuckled. "That makes more sense, though. Using your brain, of course."

"Well, it will be off-record."

"But he knows about it." Legosi grinned. "And that means he'll be on our side if...anything happens." He regretted saying it as it came out.

"Nothing is going to happen. I have the gun now and ammunition," Louis explained. "We can develop a secret knock. Anything. I just want this to work." He looked a bit desperate.

"I know, I know. I'm just...worried. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes." He smiled. "...Plus, most animals in this school know me as the animal that fought off a carnivore to save you, so I don't think they'd try anything too bad." Legosi felt a little better after realizing that.

"My knight," Louis cooed.

"I remember when you said that." Legosi took one of Louis' hands, rubbing his knuckles. "You called me cute that day. I guess now I know what that was all about..."

"Ever since you saved me the first time..." He averted his gaze. "I've felt...different...Toward everything."

"It was a pretty awful experience...so I understand."

"I can't wait to live a real life…"

"Where do you think we should live?" Legosi looked up at the ceiling, thinking of places.

"I thought we were living here?" The deer tilted his head.

"I mean, after school. Real life." The wolf scratched his ear, tilting his head to match Louis'.

Louis blushed even more, swallowing. "You mean..."

"I guess you'll have to stay here until I graduate next year, though. I hope that won't be annoying for you...Although, until then we can save up money for a place that we really like." Legosi was going along casually, speaking comfortably in a way only his senpai could entice him to do.

Louis smiled. "So, you want to live together after this, too."

Legosi looked at him, head cocking the other way now. "Why wouldn't I, senpai?"

"I guess I just didn't think that far ahead..."

Legosi held his hands out. "That's fine! We don't have to think about it yet. Let's just focus on the now." Legosi looked at the time. "And now would be when I have to get to the drama club. So, coming with?"

"Of course. But first..." He wrapped his skinny arms around his wolf.

Legosi gasped softly, anticipating what could come next.

The deer leaned up and kissed him.

Legosi kissed back, feeling a bit bold and holding it. He placed his hand on the back of Louis' head.

The herbivore felt content. Those warm lips against his. This is what he wanted. Legosi is what he wanted. _It still feels new...like I'm not supposed to be doing it, but that somehow makes it worth it...My feelings aren't only because he saved me, though...I hope…_

Legosi leaned in more. He never kissed like this before. Well, he had never really kissed before. But he was kissing like they did in the movies! It felt strange, but because it was Louis, it was good. It was great!

Louis had the thought of tongue and that made him pull back. "Ahem, sorry..." He wasn't sure of their boundaries, yet. This was going to be a relationship full of falling up the stairs.

Legosi growled deep in his throat as Louis pulled away, followed by his eyes widening and him apologizing. "Oh! S-sorry I don't know what that was..."

Louis' arms didn't leave him. He decided to ignore whatever that was. "...Well, shall we get going?"

The wolf nodded.


	36. SOFWNH: P1

**Chapter 36 - Seeing Old Friends With New Hearts: Part 1**

It was after classes, so many animals were roaming around campus. They quickly took notice of the one eyed deer. There was lots of staring and talking amongst themselves. It was so strange that a deer that used to be met with cheers and applause was now met with...this.

Legosi gripped Louis' hand tight as they went to club, trying to talk about anything he could think of to get Louis distracted.

The deer listened, looking around the school. It was so foreign but so familiar. They made it to the drama club room after dodging a few animals that wanted to question them about what happened. They stood in front of the door and his hand started pulling away.

Legosi looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't we...go in without holding hands? They'll know..."

Legosi counted on his fingers. "Well, Dom, Bill, and Kai know that I like you, and you know Bill would have told Aoba. Honestly the whole drama club probably knows...so hiding it will only make them more suspicious..." He really just wanted everyone to know. He was proud of what he had accomplished.

Louis' ears perked. "You told everyone?"

"I-I only told Dom, but Bill said he already figured it out and then Kai butted in." Legosi looked away in shame.

"I think it's cute you told everyone." He grabbed his hand again. "We should go in full swing, then."

Legosi smiled. "Sure thing!"

Louis kissed his cheek one more time before they opened the doors, everyone immediately looking up.

There had been buzz that Legosi had come back from his trip to find Louis, but nobody had known if Louis was back too or not. But now, lo and behold, both animals were there, standing hand in hand.

Bill nudged Aoba, pointing his finger at them. "See? See? Told ya!"

Dom clapped his hands together, a sound of pure joy escaping his beak.

Pina whistled.

Juno stared in disbelief. _That's...impossible…_

Kai blinked. "Woah, congrats you two!"

Riz sat in silence.

Juno stared in disbelief.

Fudge nodded.

Kibi scoffed. "So, you're out of the single guys' club?!"

Shiira smiled. "Well, well, you two."

Ellen put her hands to her cheeks. "Awwww!"

Els did the same.

Zoe had no clue what was going on.

The duo was soon surrounded by the members, asking all sorts of questions, but the most common one being whether Louis was back in school and if so, was he was coming back to the club.

Louis raised a hand. "Please, calm down." He wore that face he had when he was wearing his future Beastar mask. "I am no longer attending school and I can help with the club sometimes, but I can't be a part of it for that reason."

Juno was just looking at them. _But...they're males! Legosi is mine!_

"So, what's the deal with you and Legosi, then?", Bill asked, raising an eyebrow. Of course, he knew. He just wanted to hear it from Louis.

"We're a couple now and no, he did not draw stripes on my ass and grab it." He squinted. This must be a joke Legosi missed.

Everyone burst out laughing. Some of the animals looked confused but most were whooping and cheering. Legosi rubbed the back of his head, smiling. He let go of Louis' hand and used that arm to grab him around the shoulder, pulling him closer.

Everyone went "Ooooh~"

Juno looked to the side.

Els giggled at them. "You guys are the cutest couple ever!"

Louis looked down at her. "I'm glad you're all taking it so well. Truth is, my heart is still pounding."

"Ho hum, looks like Legosi-senpai's got another herbivore guy to play around with~" All eyes turned to Pina.

Louis raised a brow. "Another?"

Legosi's face went blank "...We never did anything." He leaned toward the deer's head. "Honest, senpai, we never did."

Pina walked over to Louis, extending his hand. "Pina the dall sheep. Pleased to meet the legendary Louis."

Louis shook it and squeezed a bit. "You shouldn't say things like that. If you're lonely, you should get kidnapped and see who comes to save you. If you're still alive after that you might have a lover." He leaned in.

"Hmm, maybe I will." Pina flipped a long lock of hair out of his face. "You guys sound pretty hardcore, so I guess I can't compete."

Bill leaned in. "Don't listen to him, Louis. He just likes to get a rise out of people."

The dall sheep raised a brow. "Oh, kitty cat, do I get a rise out of you?"

The tiger covered his ears. "NOT LISTENING!"

Pina giggled.

Legosi smiled weakly, looking over at Louis. "Well, this is pretty much what the club's been like since you were gone."

Louis looked at Pina again. "Charming."

* * *

The club activities commenced as usual, with Louis hovering around and looking at the new production. It was a bit odd to see another Adler production being made with so many alterations.

Legosi climbed the ladder to his workspace. He got to the top and noticed a pair of antlers coming up as well. His ears perked up.

Kai looked nervous.

Louis had followed Legosi, eager to see his passion. He figured it would be fine now that he wasn't really a part of the club. He was also looking forward to Legosi hopefully rambling about his stage work.

"Senpai!" It's all he said. His tail was wagging as he scooched backward to allow Louis room.

"Hey, don't you guys make out up here while I'm here!" Kai whined.

Louis looked at him as he finished climbing up the ladder. "We haven't even made out in private." He crossed his arms. The mongoose made a gagging noise jokingly.

Legosi blushed. "Then, what kind of kiss did we do earlier at your dorm?"

Louis blinked. "A regular one?"

"Yeah, but it was...longer than the first time..." Legosi scratched his head. "I guess it seemed more intense to me than it actually was."

"Guys, seriously.", Kai hissed.

The deer's head turned to him. "Like you wouldn't want to make out with your own mate, if you had one."

He pouted. "Yeah, but I wouldn't talk about it in front of people."

Legosi shuffled a bit. "Sorry, Kai." He turned back to his boyfriend. "So, you've never been up here before, have you?"

The herbivore shook his head. "No. I don't even remember that this place exists sometimes..."

"Huh, privileged Louis-senpai doesn't even think about where his spotlights come from~" Legosi poked Louis in the side, while Kai covered his mouth in reaction to what Legosi just said to Louis.

Louis poked him back, still holding a serious face. "I only think about the light it makes, not the light itself."

"There's an outlet up here to plug yourself in, by the way."

Kai looked on in total confusion.

Louis chuckled and the mongoose thought it was weird seeing him be so open and not ordering everyone around.

"Anyway, this is the main spotlight. I've had to fix and maintain this thing for years, but they won't get me a new one...So I have to." He turned it back and forth a few times. "I'm fine with that, though. I've grown attached to it." He smiled fondly.

Louis stayed next to him, listening intently.

"These supplementary lights alternate red, green, and blue. When they're all on they make white light, but other combinations can make different colors. This dial controls it. We used a lot of red for Adler. I'm thinking we'll tone it down a bit for this one."

The deer had his hand under his chin as he took in the info. "Pink might work better for this version."

"That's what I said." Kai piped up. "Legosi thought it should be blue, though."

"Well, maybe a purple. I just say that because you can't really get a good pink with the lights," the wolf explained. His tail was wagging a bit, knowing Louis was up here with him.

"We could put some pink plastic wrap over some white lights?" Kai offered.

"Hmm, where would we get that, though?"

"Online?"

"Maybe..."

"My second idea was blue," Louis smiled.

Kai leaned back. It was so strange. He remembered that fateful day Louis removed him from the actor team, and Legosi had been there to defend the deer from him when he tried to punch him in a fit of rage. Now they were all just up here...talking.

Louis really had changed.

He looked at the mongoose. "I'm glad you stuck with the stage crew, Kai. You know you could have gone back to the actor team as soon as I was gone. I'm proud of you for choosing your passion instead."

"Th-that's not it! They told me I had to stay!"

"Nobody said that, Kai. You really love making the costumes," Legosi laughed.

Kai pouted.

"I admire that decision," Louis told him.

"Did you know he was the one to set the spotlight on us after my...encounter with Bill during the second performance?" Legosi stated.

Louis raised a brow. "Really...? Well, you did a fantastic job. This dumb wolf might have ruined that performance, but his heart was in the right place."

Legosi nudged Louis. "You keep going on about how I saved you, but you _did _save me that night..."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I guess I _did _save you first."

Kai crossed his arms. "Pfff, it's not like Bill woulda killed him or anything."

Legosi lifted an eyebrow at him. "Well I'm glad I didn't find out."

"Me too," Louis said. "Though, I think I wouldn't be as affected back then…"

"Maybe." Legosi remembered that time period. It hurt his heart to recall it, but things were different now. Things were so much better.

Louis grabbed his hand again. "You should keep showing me around." He knew exactly how to calm him down.

"Sure..." Legosi moved the two of them down, having to crawl in the tight space. "Here's where all the wires plug in. I have them all labelled with some tape." Legosi gestured at some masking tape tied to each wire, his unkempt but steady handwriting apparent on each one. "The breaker is up here too, which I have to fiddle with occasionally. Sometimes, I think I'll be able to get a job as an electrician if I keep up at this..."

Louis chuckled. He had such a good laugh.

Legosi moved toward the back, where some cardboard boxes laid. "Here's some filters for the spotlight." He flipped through them. Some looked homemade. He reached into another box. "Here's some old fake snow we used last year. Remember that?"

"I do!" The deer grinned. "It's so strange to be back." He looked down below. "Just seeing things at a different angle..." Then his smile faltered. "But I'm not really back. Everything's different now. I guess it's all a different angle for me." He had a sad gaze.

Legosi snaked his arms around his shoulders from behind. "It'll be okay, senpai."

Louis leaned his head back. "We're at a new angle, too."

"And it's a good angle." Legosi kissed his cheek.

"...Okay, that was cute." Kai mumbled.

Louis turned around on his butt. "Sorry, it's just so...different to see everything from up here. It makes me miss it, honestly, and this is gonna sound feminine of me, but I'm more excited to decorate our home and get new furniture now." He had a glint in his eyes. "Maybe some paintings, or maybe there's some pictures of my Adler performance, we definitely have to get some of you and I, a bigger couch, a TV...Maybe a fridge so we can keep food? Do we need any updates to the bathroom, I might have enough money to make the shower bigger..." It turns out he was the one who'd ramble up here. "Of course, we don't have to do that, I just assumed at some point you'd want to do it together and-" He covered his face. "This sounds strange coming from my mouth, doesn't it?"

"Your shower was fine! And I'd love to go out to shop for that stuff with you!" Legosi nuzzled the side of his face. "...Mmm, you smell so good."

Louis blushed. "You think the shower enough is big enough for both of us? Or do you consider showers more a private thing?"

"O-oh! Well I mean, we can try! Getting a new shower might be extensive if we're just gonna move out in over a year though..."

"Then we can definitely try to squeeze in there," Louislaughed. This would be the perfect chance to see Legosi...naked...In a non sexual way, of course. His mind wandered.

"Okay, bye guys." Kai promptly descended the ladder.

Louis snickered. "Guess he isn't ready for Feelings Louis yet..."

"I am," Legosi muttered into Louis' neck.

The deer blushed and moved his arms around him. "I can tell...'

Legosi turned him around, going in for a deep kiss, picking up where they left off.

Louis kissed him once again. He loved his wolf. He clutched his shirt in his hand. Cheers and cooing came from below.

The carnivore pulled away, ears drooping. He scanned below, trying to see who might have pointed them out.

Everyone was looking up.

Bill gave them a thumbs up.

Dom smacked his hand.

Aoba looked at Dom and Bill, confused.

Kai rolled his eyes.

Pina gave them that "You gonna bang up there or what" face.

Juno wanted to be the one up there with Legosi getting cheered on. What had she done wrong? Why did he love Louis, of all animals?!

Louis averted his gaze, embarrassed. "Erm...Do you forget about all the little animals down there when you're up here...?"

"Sometimes, yeah. It's like, my own little world." He covered his face. "I think that's why I kissed you like that. I didn't think anybody would see..."

Louis shook his head. "They all did." His eye trailed to Legosi's. "I suppose now that they've seen it….we don't have to hold back," he joked.

The wolf immediately went in for another kiss.

Louis put his hand up. "Legosi!"

"Hm?"

"You thought I meant it?" Louis looked back down at his wolf's muzzle. _Did _he mean it?

"Ah, sorry senpai...I just...like to kiss you…"

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbed him by his tie and kissed him that way.

The whooping returned from below.


	37. SOFWNH: P2

**Chapter 37 - Seeing Old Friends With New Hearts: Part 2**

_After drama club that day…_

Louis looked to Legosi outside the door of room 701. "You never told me. What do they think of you...leaving them for a deer?"

Legosi thought about the conversation they all had at lunch and blushed. "Th-they're fine with it."

"They aren't sad or anything?"

"Not that they told me. I'll still be in contact with them, of course. They're my best friends."

Louis smiled. "I...sort of feel bad, in a way."

A muffled voice from inside called out. "Legosi, we can hear you! Just come in!"

The deer made a face and waited for his wolf to open the door.

Legosi opened the door, revealing a small hallway which opened up into the living space. All the dogs were sitting on the ground, playing video games.

Louis stayed behind him. For some reason, he felt kind of nervous. A smaller space than the drama club and a room full of canines…

"Hey loverboy.", Durham said without looking over.

Collot paused the game. "Alright, let's help Legosi get packed up, everyone."

"Ah, that won't be necessary, guys. I'd just like you all to formally meet Louis-senpai."

The deer stepped out from behind him, waving. "Nice to meet you all."

Jack smiled goofily. "Hehe, Legosi!~"

They all walked up to Louis, shaking his hand and sharing their names. Each one lingered a bit on his hand. Canines loved to shake, after all.

"You know, Louis-senpai thinks canines are cute," Legosi stated, nonchalantly.

Louis looked at him. "H-hey!"

The dogs looked at the two animals in front of them, deadpan.

"Well no shit, he's dating you!" Durham piped up. They all laughed.

Louis blushed a bit. "You guys are cute, I will admit it. Don't tell anyone I said that." They all wagged their tails at the compliment.

Everyone helped Legosi pack anyway, which didn't take much time at all, considering Legosi only had two sets of clothes. He picked up the empty terrarium Kabu-chan used to be in and sighed. He packed up some manga and some notebooks and pencils. He had a few books on entomology as well.

Louis was helping, too. "You sure don't have many clothes..." Then a thought struck him. "I guess I don't either..."

"We're gonna fix that soon, right?" Legosi smiled at him.

Louis nodded. "Certainly. And we can actually take our time now." He put a hand on his back. "I promise you I won't influence your fashion choices."

"He could use it, though." Miguno shrugged at them.

Legosi blinked at him.

Louis looked at the hyena. "I think I've only seen him in a few different outfits. Not sure Legosi is much of a fashion guy, anyway."

"I just like what feels comfortable." Legosi chewed on a claw idly.

The deer continued to help pack. "I'll make sure you still get time with him, though, don't worry."

"Yeah don't keep him all to yourself!" Jack wore a mock pouty expression.

"We can all hang out together sometime, maybe." Collot offered.

Louis nodded. "Not sure how a deer would fit in with a group of canines, but I'm willing to try."

They finished gathering Legosi's belongings and the dogs gave Legosi a big group hug, tails wagging.

Louis admired this, but felt a little sad he never had anyone like that in his life. Legosi seemed to make friends easy, meanwhile...His smile didn't falter as he thought about this.

Legosi stood up and went to Louis, holding all of his things and wearing his backpack.

All the dogs stared at the herbivore. "Take care of Legosi, Louis-senpai!" they all said in unison.

Louis grabbed Legosi's hand again. "Don't worry, he's usually the one taking care of me."

Jack gave a look at Legosi.

The wolf looked at his deer, smiling. "We take care of each other." All the canine's cooed.

"Alright, now we have to fight to see who'll be best man at the wedding," Jack added.

Collot looked at him. "That's an easy one. We all will!"

Legosi kicked at the ground. "Ah, well, we're going now!" He picked up his bag, looking at Louis. _Marriage? Would that even be possible?_

Louis was in his head as well. _There's no way they'll allow it._

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Legosi and Louis' dorm and the deer went and opened it, first seeing long white ears and then looking down at the face of Haru.

"Louis-kun!" she hugged him tight. He hugged her back.

"Hello, Haru-chan. Come in," he moved aside to allow her entry.

Legosi was sitting on the bed, having had taken his shoes off. He and Louis had got home and got distracted with talking about home improvements and then Legosi remembered that Haru wanted to see the deer, so he invited her over.

The bunny came further in and hugged the wolf. "It's good to see you two."

Louis shut the door and locked it. "It's good to see you, too."

Haru saw how Legosi had taken his shoes off and was sitting on Louis' bed. "You sure got comfy, Legosi-kun."

The wolf looked down at his feet and then up at her. "Oh, I didn't tell you! Louis-senpai and I are sharing this dorm together now."

Her ears twitched and she saw Legosi's suitcase next to the bed. "They're letting a deer and a wolf live together? Isn't that against school rules?"

Louis crossed his arms and looked at the big wolf. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Mm..What do you mean, senpai? Oh!" He laughed. "Haru-chan! Louis-senpai and I are dating now!'

The biggest smile crossed the female rabbit's face. "I knew it!"

The two males blinked. "You did?"

She walked over and sat on the couch, swinging her legs. "Well, yeah, it was kind of obvious you two would get together after Legosi hopefully saved you. He told me he was in love with you the day you disappeared and even though I didn't know you'd be coming back, I was sure he would come up with some crazy plan to save you. He told me all about how he saved you from that wolf who kidnapped you, so I wasn't really surprised when he told me he was going to go rescue you."

Legosi's ears twitched. "That's why you didn't come along…?"

She shrugged. "That and I would just be in the way."

The wolf rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I did climb a building to get in…"

"I wouldn't have been able to do that," Haru said.

Louis came and sat next to Legosi, taking his shoes off as well. "Apparently, Legosi will do anything to save me. He even returned to the Black Market to get a gun for me."

Haru furrowed her brows. "A gun?"

The deer nodded.

Legosi's tail wagged a bit. "Yeah! Louis-senpai was super brave and stood up to his father with it!"

"I shot his ear," Louis said.

Haru's face was already one of horrors. "Louis-kun! How could you do something like that! He's going to come looking for you!"

Louis shook his head. "I really don't think that will be an issue."

Legosi grabbed his hand. "And if it is, then I'll protect him!"

Haru looked between them both. "You two are hopeless…" She shook her head. "But cute."

Legosi's tail wagged more.

"I met a sheep named Shogi while I was gone. I think you would like him, Haru-chan," Louis explained. "Honestly, he probably would be in the gardening club if he was a student here, though I believe he's too old. I'm not sure, though."

Legosi frowned a bit. "He was your only true friend, senpai."

Haru blinked. "I'm right here!"

His ears flattened. "Oh,sorry, Haru-chan."

"I get what you're saying, though," she said. "Louis-kun made a natural friendship that didn't stem from loneliness or sadness."

The deer's mouth fell open. "Haru-chan!"

"Sorry!" she giggled, along with Legosi.

The wolf squeezed Louis' hand more, turning his head. "Don't worry, senpai. I believe with all my heart you two will meet again. "

Louis sighed. "I just hope he's alright. I worry that I messed things up for him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Legosi comforted, rubbing Louis' hand with his thumb.

Haru put her hands in her lap. "It's funny. Once the students found out that you weren't coming to school anymore, they were all sad like they had lost a friend."

Louis blinked, taking in this information. "...What?"

Legosi nodded. "Yeah, senpai! They were all really sad that you were gone! I guess everyone actually liked you!"

The deer took a moment as he sorted out his thoughts, but his mood suddenly fell and he practically felt it. He lifted his head and looked at Haru. "It's getting pretty late and I'm pretty tired."

Her ears perked. "Oh!" She stood up. "Sorry! I'll leave you two to rest. You're probably still tired from the last few days!" She went to the door. "It was good to see you again, Louis-kun. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Legosi-kun!"

She knew how short the visit was, sure, but she also knew that if she had loved someone and they disappeared for three months and then they came back, she'd want as much alone time with them as she could get. She didn't blame them.

The two boys waved at her and she left, shutting the door.

Legosi looked at him. "Well, we're finally alone in our new home." He didn't know why Louis was suddenly so tired, even though he still looked like he was full of energy, but he didn't care. They were alone and that was all he wanted.

Before he could make any sort of move or speak, Louis turned his head. "We need to talk."


	38. We Need to Talk, Legosi

**Chapter 38 - We Need to Talk, Legosi**

"Yes? What is it, senpai?" Legosi asked, tilting his head.

"First of all, your friends are cool. I forgot to say," the deer said. "And it's good to know how the drama club feels."

"Of course! They're my family." Legosi paused. He had felt it for a while, but it was his first time saying it out loud.

Louis nodded. "Family can be anyone. I didn't realize it until I saw you with those canines. I guess the drama club is the closest thing I had to a family, and I always took advantage of it." He looked down, thinking about what Haru had said about the whole school being sad that he was gone. "If none of this had ever happened, I wonder if I'd still be my old self..."

Legosi went silent. He wondered too.

"I don't get how they could forgive me so easily? Is it because they feel bad for me?"

Legosi hummed thoughtfully, hand still laced with Louis'. "That's possible, but I think they can tell you've changed."

"I'm trying to," Louis said, crossing his arms. "But I still have my worries. It's confusing. If all of this happened because I got kidnapped...? Then wouldn't the logic be to be grateful? It doesn't make sense." He didn't understand how something so horrible could have lead to something so incredible.

"That's another huge concern of mine," he explained. "You saved me. After that, I started thinking about you a lot. After you saved me the second time, when we were in bed, I knew I loved you. But...Is it real? Am I just confused? I want to believe it is." He put a hand to his head. "What if it doesn't work? What then? Are we moving too fast?"

Legosi looked down, trying not to show his hurt at the thought of Louis not actually loving him. But, he had to! Right? Legosi just had no words. Instead, he let go of his hand and held his arms out, inviting Louis to come to him.

Louis went into them willingly, his ears drooping. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Legosi whispered. "All I know is...I love you. And those feelings are real. I don't care what my feral instincts tell me."

Louis swallowed. "..."

"I think I've loved you for a long time now, senpai...You've always caught my attention, even when I first joined the drama club."

Louis' eye moved to his. "..."

Legosi moved his nose to his neck, breathing in his aroma deeply. He couldn't believe he could have Louis like this, now. And they lived together! He was all his.

He drew back and met Louis' gaze with his own. "We'll...we'll make this work. Okay, senpai?"

"I'm sorry I said such harsh words, I just...Don't want this to be...A phase of my life." He looked sad. "Do you want to tell me more about how you felt when you first joined?"

Legosi smiled. He knew Louis needed some comfort right now, so he indulged him. He brought them to lay on the bed, holding Louis from behind, his head level with his as to not get poked by his antlers. "Well, the recruiter said I should join, and I had nothing else to do, so I did."

He nodded. "Okay."

Legosi immediately went off topic. "Kai said something interesting once, actually. He said the recruiter only went after animals with...peculiar life circumstances. I'm still unsure if that's true, but the way he explained it was convincing. I'm not sure how the recruiter could know all that stuff about us, though." Legosi remembered pondering what sort of things Louis went through to be recruited...now he believed Kai even more.

The deer nodded,looking at the ceiling. "I guess that makes sense, we all have a history."

Legosi shifted uncomfortably, recalling his own history. _How did that recruiter know? _"Well, anyway, stage crew and art department was the only thing really open for me, so I took it. I was always interested in stuff like that, but never really explored it. I was kind of bad at it at first, if you remember..." It was strange how long they had known each other, considering they had only really started talking that very year.

And now this.

Louis laughed a bit. "Oh, I remember, you could never center the spotlight."

"You must have been really annoyed." Legosi held Louis a bit closer to him, stroking his chest slowly. "I think I'm pretty good now, though."

"Of course you are."

Legosi had a sudden thought. He was unsure if he should voice it, but he decided to anyway. "Senpai, did you take to acting to escape your circumstances?"

Louis moved his head. "What do you mean?"

"Taking on the roles of others to escape yours." The wolf hoped he wasn't overstepping anything.

Louis blinked. "I felt like the only way to not be me was to be someone else."

"Well, now you are you." Legosi grinned, slipping his face over his shoulder, bringing it next to Louis' face.

Louis stared at the blankness of the ceiling. "I hope this is me and not just...another act in a play." He was silent for a moment and when he felt it was too long, he cleared his throat. "Anyway, tell me more about how you fell for a male deer."

"Well, you were an herbivore that commanded such attention and you were never afraid of me. Those two things drew me to you. And I think...I put you on a high pedestal. It seemed like you were so untouchable that someone like me could never even begin to reach you." Legosi nuzzled against his cheek. "But now I know we're both only animals."

Louis turned around in his arms and moved a hand to Legosi's cheek. "Legosi, I've been thinking about something a lot ever since you said it...It's on my mind more than usual lately."

"What's that?"

"I think I'd rather you kill me." He said, point-blank.

Legosi felt like his world just shattered in that moment. "Wh-what?!" He looked terrified. He instinctively squeezed Louis against him, twisting their legs together.

"After everything, that's the conclusion I came to."

Legosi shook his head. Or at least, as much as he could in their position. "Well, I'll never try to eat you again, I know it!" His voice shook with uncertainty.

"We're both wearing rose colored glasses right now. Let's be careful, okay?" He had a very serious tone. Those were scary words.

Legosi didn't want to admit it, but it was true. As good as this all felt, they were in unknown territory and needed to step carefully. "I...I don't ever want to leave you, senpai."

"I know."

"We'll take this one step at a time. If we ever feel there's a problem, we'll talk about it openly."

He squeezed his shirt. "I mean it. Legosi, I can't kill you. You went through so much. It's clear I wasn't even meant to last this long. I was supposed to be eaten before I was ten!"

Legosi's eyes screwed shut. "Stop! Don't say things like that, senpai! I can't bear to hear it!"

"But it's true, Legosi"

"But you're here now!" Legosi flipped Louis on his back, raising himself up so he was looming over him. "You're alive! Please, take responsibility for my life and I'll take responsibility for yours!" He bit his lip, trying not to cry.

"Legosi! Calm down!" Louis' hands were back against the bed as he looked at his panicking mate.

"You calm down! You need to stop saying you should be dead! I didn't save you just for you to wish I hadn't!" His eyes went wide, hands covering his mouth. He moved back, giving Louis space. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean...to say it like that."

Louis looked to the side. "I...never said that."

"I-I know! I know! I just! That's how it felt!" Legosi looked back at him, eyes wet.

"Well it feels like that all the time for me!"

Legosi hugged his legs against his chest, looking away again. "I'm...I'm sorry. We shouldn't argue like this. We just got together and we're already doing it." He took a breath. "I need to try to understand you, instead."

Louis stayed laying back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Legosi exhaled through his nose, looking back at Louis with a soft expression. He crawled over to him, flopping down on his side and hugging him tightly around his midsection, nuzzling his muzzle under his chin. "It's okay. I just get so scared when I think about you not being around anymore...again."

"That must have been painful, knowing how you felt."

"Same for what you had to go through. But we're together now."

"I just have so many doubts. Sometimes I just think the universe is trying to right the wrong." Louis said. "It's always on my mind and I hate it."

"Well...I won't let it. I'll save you every time."

Louis looked back at him. "Those are bold words."

"I'm...a bold wolf?"

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

Legosi sighed. "It's okay."

"I guess I said some pretty rash stuff." He closed his eyes, his mind working. "I guess all these emotions have just been building up and tonight I let them out."

Legosi laughed softly. "Just like I did with Bill."

Louis blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I did it more violently than you did...But, up until that point, for my entire life pretty much, I just held back. Pushed down my feelings and willed them to go away. But they didn't go away. And I got so mad that night, that I couldn't just do that anymore. And everything spilled out…"

The deer sighed. "So that's what that was about."

"What did you think it was about?"

Louis looked at the ceiling. "I didn't even care what it was about, only that you did it."

"Sorry again, about that. It was pretty stupid. I don't even hate Bill anymore."

"I can't even imagine what you did to Alpha."

"I can't even remember anymore. I just had to get you out of there."

Louis smiled, making shapes with his mind on the ceiling. "I guess that's true."

There was a long silence, the only sounds coming from the light on the ceiling and their steady breaths. Legosi had brought one of his legs up to wrap around Louis' thighs, bringing himself even closer.

Louis made a small grunt and put his hand's Legosi's hips.

Legosi stirred slightly, breathing out slowly. "I love you...senpai."

He huffed. "I love you, too." A pause. "You can call me Louis."

"Louis...senpai."

"I meant just Louis. We're equals, Legosi." He rubbed his hand down his side, slowly.

Legosi shivered at the touch. "Okay...Louis."

The deer leaned down to kiss his wolf. His knight. His lover. Doubts clawed at his mind like razors, but when he felt the warmth of Legosi's breath, he wasn't sure.

Legosi met Louis' lips, closing his around them softly. Louis' flat teeth gently brushed his fangs.

The herbivore didn't mind. It actually felt nice. He brushed his hand across Legosi's head and breathed softly.

Legosi pulled away, just enough to speak. "I still can't believe I can have you like this, to myself. And you allow me to. I can't thank you enough, senp-...Louis."

Louis licked his cheek. "Just like that."

Legosi looked at Louis with a quizzical expression. He licked him back, only on the nose.

Louis licked his other cheek.

Legosi leaned in, licking his forehead, his ear, his cheek, down his neck. He let his affectionate canine instincts come forth, covering Louis in wet, sloppy kisses.

Louis laughed at the feeling of his tongue across his fur. "I-I didn't realize this tickled so much!"

Legosi licked his collarbones, stopping when he heard Louis say that. "H-how is it?" It was a strange thing for a canine to do this to a non-canine.

"I think I could get used to it..." Louis whispered.

Legosi rubbed himself against Louis' now wet fur. "Mmm, that's good." He was getting sleepy and the deer could tell.

Louis thought of ways to keep Legosi awake. "U-uh...Um...Can I try it on you?"

Legosi blushed a bit and his tail twitched. "Go ahead."

The deer moved. "Uh...Lay down. And maybe take your shirt off." A pause. "No wait-"

"Hm?" Legosi was already moving the straps from his uniform off his shoulders so he could remove his shirt.

Louis blushed and sighed. "Just...continue..."

Legosi let the straps fall and then unbutton his vest, removing it and tossing it aside. The tie was next, coming off rather easily. And finally, the white shirt was removed after a few more seconds. He laid on his back, arms at his side, looking at Louis expectantly.

Louis inspected him, his hand under his chin, as if looking at art.

The wolf covered his face. "Wh-what is it?"

Louis got on his knees, beginning to remove his own shirt.

Legosi peeked out between his fingers, his heart beginning to pound.

Louis stretched the collar to get past his antlers. _Am I really about to lick a dog...like a dog..._

"Do you...need to not wear a shirt to do this?" Legosi asked.

Louis was still taking it off. "No, just thought you'd enjoy it more. I can turn off the lights if it's weird…"

Legosi gulped. "W-well that's fine." His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with his friends at lunch. _Tonight...I'll do whatever you decide, Louis._

"So you want them off? The...the lights, I mean."

"Whatever you want to do…"

"I want to know what you want." He threw his shirt to the side, then slid a finger along his jawline, down to his chin, down his neck, to his chest, then back up to his lips. MIght have been a bit dangerous to do that last one.

"On, then." Legosi didn't want Louis to get hurt, after all.

Louis looked down as he watched his finger go along the wolf's body.

Legosi shivered again at the herbivore's delicate touch.

Louis slowly straddled him, his finger doing little circles on his chest. He smiled, a leg on either side of his torso.

Legosi finally uncovered his face, looking up at Louis with a shy smile.

"Is this okay...?" The deer asked quietly.

Legosi nodded vigorously.

Louis leaned down and whispered in his ear. His heart was pounding against Legosi's chest. "My instincts are screaming at me to run away..."

Legosi whispered back. "I won't move a muscle."

Louis began licking his neck, slowly gently, his cheek rubbing against Legosi's again and again.

Legosi let out a slow, staggered breath. His arousal stirred just like last night. He tried to will it away.

Louis licked his neck and kissed it and then moved to his cheeks, sliding his tongue across them slowly, down to his collarbones, then his chest.

Deer tongue was a lot different than a dog tongue. It was smaller, more delicate. Precise. Legosi stifled laughter. It did tickle, just as Louis had said.

Louis looked up. "It doesn't feel good...does it..." Since he was bent over the wolf his butt and tail were in the air.

"P-please keep going, sen...Louis."

Louis nuzzled his chest with his cold nose and started moving his tongue along it again, the deer blushing quite a bit. He licked a sensitive spot, unknowingly.

Legosi gave out a yelp, quickly wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling him into his chest. His legs wrapped around him too, totally ensnaring them.

Louis smiled. "So how was...getting licked like a dog...?" Those words were still strange to hear from his mouth.

"I-I mean...I've been licked by a dog before... Not like that, of course, b-but, this was still..." Legosi panted. "This was being licked by a deer that I love."

Louis nodded, his cheek rubbed against his bare chest. His hand was pressed on it and he closed it slowly so his fingers scraped along his light fur. He huffed, air from his nose going against Legosi. His hand closing and flattening on his chest again and again. "Hmmh... You have...really nice fur, you know..."

Legosi breathed in, smelling their aromas together. "Thanks." He rubbed Louis' exposed back. "Yours is also nice…"

His hand moved down, sliding into Legosi's pants, resting on top of his left thigh.

Legosi tensed up. His hand was so close. "L-Louis..."

He moved his head to look at him. "Legosi."

_I said to myself that I'd do whatever he wants tonight but...I'm still scared. _"Can we...stop for now? That was...a lot…"

Louis' hand disappeared. "Oh...I...uh...I need to use the bathroom." He got off him and disappeared behind the bathroom door, the light clicking on. He leaned back against the door, putting his hand to his forehead. _What's wrong with me? Why did I do that...? God damn it!_

Legosi took a deep breath out. He wanted it, but he also didn't want to rush things. This was Louis, after all. He wanted their first time, whenever that'd be, to be special. That's what he told himself, but he was still scared and confused as to how it'd even play out. He just wasn't ready.

The wolf sat up, waiting for Louis to finish. He needed to brush his teeth.

Louis opened the door. "Legosi."

The carnivore perked up.

"I have no idea what I'm doing or why. It's obvious I'm not ready, either." He leaned against the door frame.

"Well, we're both really nervous...It makes sense." Legosi stood up, making his way toward Louis.

Louis looked up. "I guess it's like you're _my _prey, now. To my mind."

Legosi scratched his own cheek. "Well...I don't mind the sound of that, actually." He cleared his throat, walking past Louis into the bathroom, grabbing his frankly huge tooth brush and putting some toothpaste on it.

Louis blushed, still standing in the doorway. "I wasn't going to do anything, Legosi."

The larger animal spit into the sink. "Oh..."

"Truth is..." He swallowed. "I'm still scared."

Legosi turned on the sink, dipping his head in to take in some water to rinse his mouth out. He spit again before responding. "...Me too."

The deer went in at sat on the toilet. "I think..." _Should I say it? Should I say it?_

Legosi washed the toothbrush before returning it to it's holder. He turned around, leaning back on the sink counter. He looked at Louis, waiting.

"I think we should get a muzzle." He took a breath.

"Hm?"

He looked down at the floor. "For you. I think just to be safe..."

Legosi drooped his head down. "O-oh." He agreed with Louis, but why did it hurt to hear?

Louis quickly went to him. "I'm sorry...honey...dear...Whatever you want to be called, I just...I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I-I know. It's dangerous for you." He reached a hand up, feeling his face. Legosi's heart fluttered at being called such things.

"I know we're just animals to each other but physically you _are _a carnivore..."

Legosi felt his face more. "Yeah..." He thought for a moment. "Where do you even get one of those?"

"I'm sure getting one isn't easy since it's kind of offensive to carnivores..."

The wolf shrunk down a bit.

He leaned his butt against the sink as he held his elbow with his hand, thinking. "I'm not being controlling by suggesting this, right?"

"N-no! Of course not. We need to prioritize your safety for when...we decide to...do that." Legosi looked down at his claws. "What about these, too?"

"Oh yeah..." He looked to his claws. "Do you think other carniherbi's go through this?"

"Well, carnivore bodies are more suited to receive damage."

"I've heard stories of a carnivore loving an herbivore and their emotions get the best of them, but they just seem like stories to me."

"Oh, you meant other carnivore and herbivore relationships..."

"Yeah."

Legosi scratched his arm. "I...I haven't seen any stories about that. I guess it could happen." _Would I really lose myself in my passion?_

"As an ex future Beastar, I had to know about all this stuff...I had to know about everything...There's a lot of horrible stuff out there."

Legosi simply nodded, listening. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The deer took a breath. "If I were a sublime Beastar, it would be my job to try and progress society for the better single handedly. I was to rise above all the discrimination in the world. They expect 18 year old kids to do that!"

"It's not fair." Legosi had never thought about it until he met Louis. Society placed such high expectations on its young members while excusing the older ones.

"Beastars are a bunch of bullshit!" Louis said. "Why do they even exist! What has the current Sublime Beastar done to fucking fix anything?!" He looked angry. "Nothing! Nothing gets fixed! The world stays the same while the Sublime Beastar does fuckall in that perfect tower of his! I hate him."

Legosi blinked. He reached out and embraced his boyfriend. "Let's go to bed."

He felt his anger melt away, just like that. "This must be so annoying to deal with."

"I love dealing with you..."

"H-huh?"

Legosi lifted him up with ease. "Let's go to bed," he said again.

Louis sighed. "Okay."


	39. RTTC: LTTA

**Chapter 39 - Return to the City, Let's Try This Again**

It had been about two weeks since Legosi started living with Louis. There were hiccups, to be sure, but Legosi didn't recall being this happy ever before in his life. He always thought about dating and living with someone as a hypothetical, or just something that happened to other animals. Now, he was living it. He opened the door to the small building, humming to himself as he stepped inside.

Louis looked up from his recipe book. He had been starting to really get into cooking as a hobby. He had even begun actually cooking stuff pretty quickly!

"Hey, welcome home." He smiled. He said this every day and made sure of it.

Legosi took his shoes off and walked over to the deer, trying to find a good angle to approach that wouldn't get him poked by his antlers. Once he found the optimal path, he gave Louis a kiss on the cheek. "What did you learn to cook today?"

"I spent my time with sweets today. Lots of recipes with peanut butter." He scratched behind his ear.

Legosi wagged his tail at the prospect, licking his lips just thinking about it. He leaned into Louis' hand, sighing in contentment with his eyes closed.

"If only I could cook everything I saw." He laughed. "Or...anything I saw."

"Those pancakes you made the other day were good. I like them well done." Legosi kneaded his shoulders. His hands were so large, but gentle.

"Thanks. They weren't the best. I'll get better for sure. I just need to actually get off my tail."

"I can help with that." Legosi scooped Louis up, holding him under the arms. Aforementioned tail was right under Legosi's view. He loved how short and puffy it was.

Louis laughed. "H-hey! Hahaha!"

Legosi laughed with him. The deer was definitely the first herbivore to get shown the fun side of Legosi. He set him down again, using one of his horns to scratch an itch on his shoulder blade before going into the kitchen area.

Legosi looked through the cabinets. Louis had ordered a lot of food and ingredients online. Legosi opted for one of the bran muffins he had made the other day. They were made with too much flour, and crumbled before they touched his tongue.

Louis watched from the bed. "Damn it..."

Legosi looked up from trying to catch the crumbs falling from his chin. "What is it?"

"It's not supposed to crumble like that..."

"I still like them! I'll eat anything you make." And he would.

"Well, yeah..." Louis crossed his arms, then looked to the window. It was still afternoon. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Legosi cocked his head. "Aren't...haven't we been going out...?"

Louis shook his head. "I mean to the city. I want to try again."

"Oh! I'd really like that! But only if you're absolutely comfortable!" Legosi walked over to Louis and rubbed his shoulder.

Louis looked up. "Maybe not the subway..."

"Should we walk? It'll take a long time to get to the city." Of course Legosi knew Louis knew that.

Louis nodded. "It might be nice, honestly. This time I won't try to avoid everyone..."

"I hope animals can leave us alone this time..." The wolf added. He walked over to where he kept his clothes, undressing from his uniform and switching over to casual clothes.

Louis didn't even try not to stare as he changed.

Legosi pulled on his heavy jacket, since it was getting much colder now. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Just to do some shopping."

Legosi froze, his tail now wagging furiously. "Oh, okay!" He tried to hide his immense excitement. He knew what today would be. He had been thinking about it ever since Louis had mentioned it offhand months ago.

The deer grabbed his satchel and keys, then stretched. "You look really excited to shop. I didn't take you as a shopper."

"Well, not really. But it's with you! Outside of the school." He wanted to go to so many places with Louis, he fantasized about it all the time.

Louis nodded. "Beep boop. It's. Gonna. Be. Fun." He spoke in a mechanical voice.

Legosi laughed, his deep voice reaching surprisingly high octaves. Robot Louis was a joke that could get a guaranteed laugh out of him. "I hope you can be warm enough out there today."

"What. Do. You. Mean? I'm. Metal. I'm. Always. Cold." Louis moved his body in very rigid motions.

Legosi walked over to him and wrapped him up in his arms. "I'll keep you warm."

"Error. Unknown heat detected."

Legosi smirked. "Heat from Legosi the gray wolf."

"Heat registered." Louis said. "Hello, Legosi the grey wolf."

Legosi kissed him on the cheek. "You're too silly."

The herbivore's face softened. "Somehow. I'm still not used to it."

"You'll get there." Legosi walked toward the door, looking back with a big toothy grin and wagging tail. "So, ready to go?"

The deer nodded, trailing him. "And this time, we don't need to sneak past anyone."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Legosi walked alongside Louis closely, but not touching him. He wanted to let Louis dictate what he was comfortable with here.

The deer was talking about stuff he learned and about the history of certain buildings and roads. He seemed to ramble on, but that was no issue for the grey wolf. He loved his boyfriend's voice.

Legosi recalled the other time they had left Cherryton together. Louis was clammed up, looking over his shoulder and bowing his head the whole time. Now he was talking loudly and gesticulating. It was so nice to see.

The path to the city was pretty barren, since it was cold out and most animals used public transit to get there.

Louis' hand slid into Legosi's. "Would you ever go to a couple's hotel? Not that I want to. I'm just curious."

"Oh? What's there that isn't at your dorm?" Legosi squeezed Louis' hand.

"Uh...I guess that's true."

Legosi's ear twitched. "What are they like? Couple's hotels."

"I've never been in one, I've just heard stories of couples going there."

"Oh, so you want to go see what it's like with me? I would do that with you, Louis!"

Louis looked to the side. "I don't want our first time to be in some hotel you pay to have sex at."

Legosi blinked. "O-oh, that's what it is! I thought maybe it was just a nice hotel for dates..."

"What would you do in a hotel bedroom that you can't do at home? The only thing that changes is the lighting, probably," Louis exclaimed. "They wouldn't let a gay carniherbi in, anyway."

Legosi's ears drooped. "Yeah, I guess so." Legosi spaced out for a moment. Ever since their second night back at Cherryton, they hadn't gotten that close again. And whenever Legosi thought about it, he remembered Louis' comment about getting a muzzle.

Louis turned his head. "But not many can say they share a home together."

The wolf smiled. "Even if it is on a school campus."

"Most have to hide, especially in the city..." He looked down. "But we earned this."

Legosi smiled, a bit sadly. He knew more than anybody how much pain could come from a relationship like this. "When we get there, we should probably lay some ground rules. Like how close we can be to one another."

"For sure. Should I have brought my gun?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Legosi held his free hand up, waving them back in forth in a 'no!' motion.

"I don't know. Animals are ruthless." He scoffed.

"I'll protect you, like always."

They continued walking along, the city growing closer and closer. They passed some assorted buildings that lay on the outskirts, and there were more and more animals around as they got closer to the city.

Louis' hand slipped away. "Here's where we make boundaries."

"Of course. We'll just be friends." Legosi nodded. "That's the most I ever thought we could be, anyway, back then..."

"I still don't believe it sometimes…" Louis commented, looking ahead. "So...No holding hands, hugging, or kissing. No pet names, but you can keep calling me Louis."

Legosi put his hands in his pockets, grinning, but his ears were drooped. "Okay." It was disheartening to see Louis have to strip their relationship back one by one like that. They began to enter the city proper.

Louis kept space from him, leaving a small distance between the couple. "Alright, now to find the shopping centre."


	40. Turn Around For Me

**Chapter 40 - Turn Around For Me**

Louis looked at Legosi as they entered the shopping square, shops lined down the sidewalks and booths in the middle. "This is like the black market but vegetarian."

Legosi flinched. "I guess so." He tried to force the images of that place from his mind. He took every free sample that was given to him.

"But you get the joke right? Cause it's meatless?" He gestured to the stalls.

"Y-yeah, I know. I just don't like to think about that place."

Louis sighed. "Yeah. Don't worry, it's not here."

A large clothing shop soon appeared, and Legosi slowed down as they approached it, tail swaying interestedly.

Louis looked to his wolf. "This place looks like it has nice stuff. How 'bout it?"

Legosi was already walking inside, looking behind him. "Let's go!"

Louis smiled as he followed, looking around. Immediately a tanooki came up to Louis. "I see you have a nice _black _eyepatch."

The deer blinked. "Uh, yes? Why did you emphasize black?"

Legosi stopped to watch what was going on. He stood beside Louis.

The tanooki laughed. "Why have a _black _eyepatch when you can add a little _style_!"

"There are eyepatches here?" The wolf asked.

Louis sighed. "Oh, you work here."

The tanooki nodded. "Yes!"

Louis crossed his arms. "Ah, so I can be proud that I lost my eye?"

The tanooki's smile never faltered. "No, no, no, no! So you can own it." Louis wasn't impressed.

"Maybe he can help with what would look good on me, Louis." Legosi whispered.

The deer looked at him. "That's my job."

Legosi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Alright then. Lead the way."

The tanooki thought quickly. "Wait! Won't you at least see our eyepatches?"

Louis leaned down. "You do realize we might buy something anyway, right? Meaning you'll get our money. Now me and my...friend are going to go look around." He grabbed Legosi's arm and pulled him. "Let's start from the back, buddy."

"Ah, okay!" Legosi blushed. Being called 'buddy' still made his heart flutter like any other pet name.

He pulled him to the back, then moved to a rack, looking through the clothes.

Legosi cocked his head, observing.

"Can you believe that guy? Stylish eye patches, my ass."

Legosi looked down at Louis' butt. He quickly averted his eyes. "Yeah, I don't even see how a store like this could even have eyepatches"

"I guess it's because I didn't get a fake eye," Louis said. "But that's my choice." He pulled out a maroon polo-like shirt.

"I think a fake eye would just make me sadder. I like how you are now." Legosi observed the shirt. "Oh, I like that one."

Louis turned. "This is a reminder of what needs to change. I'm glad you like it." He came forward and put the shirt up to Legosi, trying to imagine him in it.

Legosi brushed his hand down it, smoothing the creases as he looked down at it. Some animals walked by, looking at them with curiosity. Such a small deer in a large animal clothing shop...with a big wolf too.

"I think it'd look cute...erm...Good." Louis said. "Want to try it on? Well, let's get a few more, first."

Legosi nodded, tail waving behind him. "I need some pants, too."

"You look better with no pants," he flirted. "BEcause you look better in shorts!" He looked around, hoping no one heard.

Legosi snorted. "It's November."

He covered his mouth. "Shhh..." He whispered. "I'm trying to stay _friends_."

Legosi giggled. "Let's find some more clothes."

He turned back to the clothes, flipping through them like pages.

Legosi held the maroon polo draped over his arm.

The deer pulled out a striped shirt. "You know, stripes aren't your thing. You're more of a solid color guy." He looked around. "Bill didn't hear me, right?"

"Well, he'd agree with you. Imagine how annoyed he'd be if I came into club wearing stripes."

"Maybe he'd want to sleep with you." Louis pulled out another striped shirt, shaking his head.

"Hope not!"

"What, you don't want aggressive tiger claws dragging down your already scarred back? Which I don't mind, by the way." He pulled out a nice yellow button up.

Legosi covered his face with his large hands, embarrassed. "You're pretty bad at keeping distance, Louis..."

Louis turned his head to him. "I'm not even touching you!"

"You're touching me...with your words!"

"Quit being a puppy!"

Legosi pouted. Then he smiled. He cupped a hand to his mouth, whispering, "I love you."

Louis mouthed that he loved him too. "What do you think of this shirt?"

A lion stared at them quizzically from the other side of the rack.

Legosi examined the yellow button up. "I don't know if I've ever worn yellow." Legosi took it from Louis, holding it against himself.

"I'll have to see it on you." He got a bit closer. "You haven't worn orange either~"

"I haven't worn a lot, really." Legosi looked down. "I'm not sure warm colors are my thing. Or maybe they are, to contrast with my fur color?"

Louis blushed and swallowed. "Right. That's what I meant. Well, we can still see."

Legosi added the shirt to his arm.

The herbivore kept looking, going around, now on the opposite side of the carnivore. He was looking down, focused on only finding the nicest things his boyfriend.

The wolf entered the dressing room with his arms full of clothes. He wondered if maybe Louis went a little overboard.

Louis sat on the bench outside. "I'll be right here."

Legosi waved goodbye to him before he closed the door and locked it.

Louis waited, listening the shuffling of Legosi taking his shoes off and removing his clothes. He imagined it all happening in front of eyes, seeing it clearly. He just sat there, smiling as he listened to his boyfriend change. His Legosi. His wolf. Being in this situation to listen to something like this...It just made him so happy.

Legosi emerged after a bit, wearing the maroon polo and a pair of tan jeans. "These pants are a bit tight." Legosi moved around, trying them out. He turned around, giving Louis a look of every angle.

Louis happily observed. "Yep, definitely tight."

Legosi bent down, seeing how it felt. "How do you like the shirt?"

"We're getting the shirt." Louis said. "Take those pants off before I do it myself, they're too tight."

Legosi looked back at Louis, eyes wide. "L-Louis!"

Louis blinked. "Legosi."

The flustered animal rushed back into the dressing room, fumbling on the other side clearly heard. After a while he came back out, this time wearing the yellow button up with a pair of shorts. Legosi looked at Louis, raising an eyebrow.

Louis' mouth formed an o-shape. "Wow, you look cute in yellow! Soft."

Legosi put a hand on his own chest, looking down at his outfit. "You really think so?"

Louis nodded. "Never seen you in shorts. You look like you're about to have a summer picnic."

"Summer is going to be fun, don't you think, Louis?"

"I'm sure it will be."

Legosi entered again, changed, and then came out, wearing a thin, light blue hoodie with some capri pants.

"Hey there, Mr. Graffiti artist. Here to join to war?"

"Oh, does it look silly?" Legosi looked down at himself.

"I wouldn't say silly. Let's buy it anyway."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Next!"

A weird, ripped up t-shirt and jeans were next. "I feel like this is a little...insensitive?"

Louis' ears went back. "I don't remember grabbing that..."

"Louis!"

"What!"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"What do you mean scare you! Seeing that scares _me_!

"I didn't rip it though! It came like this! Didn't you hand them to me?"

"You honestly thought you ripped them up? You would have noticed!"

"...Let's not get these." Legosi went back inside.

Louis mind went back to that night, that basement...He felt a little sick now.

Legosi emerged again, this time wearing a black long sleeved turtleneck and brown pants. "This one is comfy."

"Ooh, you look adorable. As a fan of turtlenecks I approve."

"I wonder how turtles feel about that name..."

"Hopefully a turtle came up with it."

Legosi went back in. The next outfit was a shirt with a floral pattern on it, and a pair of red jeans. "I never heard of red jeans before..."

"You look...interesting. I love the shirt," he smiled.

"What's 'interesting'?"

"More the jeans than anything," Louis chuckled. His arms were crossed and one leg was over the other.

Legosi returned to the room, coming back out with the last outfit. A silky material dark green button up with dress pants.

Louis got up and came over. "Well, well, this is almost my level of fashion~" He reached a hand up to touch his chest but pulled it back, reminding himself of the situation.

Legosi chuckled. He looked back into the dressing room. They could...He shook his head.

"What?" Louis blinked. He had seen the motions. "Oh, I see."

"Probably a bad idea, heheh." Legosi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm gonna put my regular clothes back on and choose which of these to get."

He pushed him into the changing room and shut the door. "Maybe just a quick hug."

"Mmph." Legosi's back hit the mirror. He wondered if there were any cameras. Was that even legal? It couldn't be. The door was low enough to where they wouldn't be seen and tall enough to where Louis' antlers wouldn't expose them.

Louis looked at him. "Just a hug."

Legosi caved, leaning down and squeezing his boyfriend.

Louis squeezed him back, standing on his tip toes to reach around his neck. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be..." He kept his voice low. "Pretending like this."

"I guess we got really used to being able to be close all the time." Legosi sighed, doing the same.

The deer didn't let go. "It's only been two weeks...Do I really touch you that much?"

"Well, every night.", Legosi gulped. He looked down. He wondered what any other carnivore would do in a situation like this. Or any other herbivore. He felt his instincts tell him they were alone in a very small space, but he shoved the thought away.

"Well that's just cuddling...It doesn't count..."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not even awake most of the time."

"Yeah, but it might be a subconscious thing or maybe..." Legosi looked at themselves in the mirror. "...An instinct thing."

Louis did the same. "I can't let go of you..."

"Well...you'll have to if we want to leave this dressing room."

"Not yet. We're just having a little hug..."

"Okay." Legosi pressed his nose onto the top of Louis' head, sniffing. That perfume smell was back, once more. Legosi's ear twitched. "You smell different."

Louis blinked. "Huh?"

"Like a perfume."

"Uh, yeah."

Legosi sniffed again. "Where'd you get it? It's nice."

"I dunno, ordered it online. I thought it might be nice. Unless you like my natural smell better."

Legosi thought about it. "Not sure." He moved down to his neck, sniffing more. It was all perfume and deer. The wolf could never get enough of Louis' scent. He wondered... "Louis, how do you think I smell?"

Louis looked up, giving a sideways smile. "What?"

"How do I smell? I love the way you smell so much and it's an irreplaceable part of you. I just wonder...if how I smell is important to you as well. Is that something deer think about?"

"I don't think so, but..." he leaned in and sniffed his chest, up to his neck. It tickled.

"You smell like a dog."

"...You like dogs."

His ears went back. "I love dogs...The way their ears twitch and the tail wagging, it drives my heart crazy...And the face you make when I rub your stomach."

Legosi wagged his tail. Canines loved being praised.

"Legosi..." He blushed.

"Mhm?"

"I think I'm in love with carnivores. Or...the existence of them."

Legosi blinked. Well, that certainty explained things. "You like carnivores...even after..." Legosi couldn't bear to mention Louis' past out loud.

"That wolf was deranged. That's not all carnivores! The other two that were with him didn't do anything!"

Legosi squeezed him tighter. "Is that why you were attracted to me?"

He cleared his throat. "That's one of the reasons. Is that weird?"

The wolf said nothing, simply holding his boyfriend, hidden away from the world. "It's not weird. I mean, it makes sense. We're dating," Legosi huffed thoughtfully. "Are there other carnivores you're fond of?"

Louis furrowed his brow. "What?"

The canine realized that might have sounded a little accusatory. "I mean, what other carnivores do you like that made you realize this?"

He made a face. "Legosi!"

Legosi cocked his head. "What?"

"I'm not worried about anyone else. I'm focused on you. And for once, I'm happy."

Legosi smiled. "Alright." He looked back at themselves in the mirror. "Remember that bathroom in the diner?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought it was strange at the time. That you would get so close to a carnivore in a space like that where you couldn't even see them. But...I guess it makes sense now."

"I was more ashamed than anything, really...I wasn't thinking about what you could have done, only what I wanted."

"I see. Well, it was important to me." Legosi reflected some more. "You know, with you, Tem, and even hanging out with Haru-chan...I think I might feel a similar way to herbivores that you do with carnivores. I...really love being around them."

"Carnivores are clearly better."

Legosi chuckled. "Would you rather I date a carnivore, then?"

"Hey!"

The wolf laughed some more before leaning down to kiss his lover's ear, his cheek and his neck.

"Carnivores are really strong, always pushing down their instincts like that...It's really admirable..." He huffed. "The way they can be so dangerous, but so soft...There's something about that..."

"That makes me feel really good, Louis." Legosi's tail whapped against the walls of the cramped space.

"It does?"

"Of course. Being with an herbivore who can find something good in those traits...of course it feels good."

"It should." He squeezed his arm.

The canine smiled, breathing deeply, a warm look in his eyes.

Louis sighed. "I think that was a pretty important thing to realize for both of us."

"We're both pretty weird animals, huh?"

"I have something to ask you when I get home, this made me really wonder about it." His hand slid down to his hip. "But I don't want to talk about it here."

Legosi coughed slightly. "Uh, alright. I'll try and remember."

"You won't remember, but that's okay, because I won't forget."

There was a knock on the door. Both boys jumped.

"Quit talkin' to yourself and let someone else use the room!"

Louis gulped, looking nervously at Legosi.

Legosi's eyes darted from left to right. "Uh, I'm on the phone!" He leaned down to Louis' ear and whispered. "I'll gather up all the clothing and drop it on the way out as a distraction so you can walk out unnoticed."

Louis nodded. Couldn't hurt to try.

Legosi picked up the stack of clothes, and nodded to Louis, signaling that he was about to go. He pushed him back against the wall, and then opened the door. A buffalo was standing outside, arms crossed. Legosi took only one step before dropping the clothes to the floor. "Oops!"

The buffalo snorted and just watched Legosi pick up the clothes, but his attention was off the room. Legosi moved up and grabbed the buffalo's shoulders, looking him in the eyes to distract him more. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to take so long and then drop all of my clothes on the floor when I came out! I'm sorry!"

The buffalo blinked, looking at his face with annoyed eyes. "Just get your stuff from off the floor and get out of here!"

Louis quickly sped out past them, making sure he had his satchel. He acted like he didn't know what was going on and went to another part of the store, pretending to be really interested in a sparkly dress.

Legosi had scooped up all the clothes, and he set off to find Louis. It didn't take too long before he saw his antlers poking up behind a display. He approached him, holding the clothes and gave a thumbs up and a goofy grin when Louis looked over from the dress at him.

Louis smiled. "Welcome back, Mr. Actor."

"I'm so glad that worked…" He looked around, noticing that they were in the female clothing section. "I guess we're done here, then?" He looked down at what they collected, excited to show off the clothes his mate had chosen for him.

"Yes."

They went to the counter to pay. The cashier seemed a bit taken aback by the fact that a big gray wolf set all the clothes on the counter but a small red deer seemed to be paying for them.

Louis just shot him a "shut it" look.

After, they exited the store, once again staying separated. The pair was still excited to continue their shopping date, even if they had to act this way. They kept moving along.


	41. HSSBITLS

**Chapter 41 - He Shines So Brightly In This Little Store**

They both walked along in the shopping square, Legosi holding the bag of clothes, tail wagging wildly as he walked next to Louis.

Louis was grinning. "You're so cute...As a friend..."

Legosi looked back at him. "So are you!...As a friend. Anyway, where should we go next?" The early winter sun was already low in the sky.

"Hm...Let's just walk and see what we come across." He said, moving alongside him. "What do you think of the cold weather?"

"I...enjoy it well enough, I guess. Wolves tend to like cold weather and I do too, but I also really like the summer." Legosi knew this was due to his heritage, but now wasn't the time to talk about that.

"I don't know how I feel about weather in general. It's so random. One day it could be pouring and the next day it could be clear skies. I suppose that's how I feel about emotions."

"I always like rainy days. Jack thinks I'm crazy for it."

"I can see him thinking that," Louis said. He looked at the windows of shops as they passed by. They walked past a scarf shop with a bored looking bear female inside at the counter.

Legosi slowed down, looking at it with a cock of the head. "Huh, a store that just sells scarves?"

"Well, scarves can have tons of designs, I guess." Louis kept walking. _Don't go inside...Don't go inside..._ Truth was, he loved scarves too much.

"It's only going to get colder out. We should each get one."

He looked at him. "Uh..."

"You'd look really cute in this one, Louis!" Legosi was at the window now, pointing to a white scarf with a green mosaic pattern.

Louis turned, blushing. "Would I...?"

The wolf nodded. "Oh, and there are others with the same design but different colors! We could get matching ones..."

Louis blushed more. "Well, um."

The canine stared at him with those kind eyes, his teeth showing slightly.

The deer came closer. "See any...others you like?"

"Well, we'd have to go inside to see." His tail was wagging, but of course it had barely stopped since the trip started.

Louis grabbed it. "Calm down there, buster."

Legosi made a noise between a gasp and a hiccup, and his foot began to tap to make up for his tail being restricted.

Louis stepped on it gently. "Legosi."

Legosi squeezed his eyes shut tight as his arms began to twitch. He took a few deep breaths before he could completely calm down.

Louis put a hand on his arm. "Are you good now?"

He opened his eyes. "Yeah. I'm just so excited to be out with you, finally."

"Yeah, we have been in the dorm a lot lately."

"So, wanna go in?" Legosi gestured toward the door with his head.

"Okay fiiine." He pulled him along and opened the door, the little bell chiming. The bear looked up, head leaving her hand.

Legosi's ears flicked. It was nice and warm inside, and had a pleasant smell. Probably from candles. Colorful scarves of all sorts were folded up on display all along the walls.

The bear smiled. "I see you two are a lovely couple looking for some scarves." She had a very chill tone and heavy eyes.

Legosi froze in his tracks, eyes wide and unblinking as he was facing away from the shop owner. He looked behind him, to see who she might have been talking to.

Louis looked at her. "Just friends."

"Oh? And I suppose my fox girlfriend and I are 'just friends'?"

The wolf walked up close behind Louis. "I think she saw us outside the window." he whispered.

Louis looked at her. "Were you watching us?"

"What else is there to do?" She asked, looking around at the empty store.

Legosi looked at her. "Do not many animals come in here?"

She shook her head. "My girlfriend actually makes the scarves, they're all handcrafted."

Louis looked at her. "You mentioned her earlier as if it was the same as our situation. You're both carnivores, though."

The bear scratched her cheek. "I was more meaning interspecies. And gay couples."

Legosi looked around the store in awe. "She made all of these?"

She nodded. "Her name's Kasumi. She loves her work."

Louis put a hand on the counter. "And do you?"

The bear tapped a claw on the glass. "We're a team. She makes, I sell."

Louis leaned forward. "That's not what I asked."

She made a nervous face and then a defeated one. "Okay. Fine. Sometimes managing the shop is really boring, especially in the summer."

Louis started slowly walking around, looking at the scarves. "These are all beautiful, you know. It's obvious the person who made them is passionate about their work." Legosi followed behind him closely.

The bear blinked. "Your point?"

Louis finally walked the perimeter of the store. "I think you're limiting yourself too much."

The bear raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Legosi looked nervously at his boyfriend, wondering what he was going on about.

He came back to the counter and smiled at her. "I think Kasumi should branch out into more than just scarves. Slowly, you can add more and more and before you know it..." He tapped his eyepatch, remembering the store from before. "You'll be selling these." Another pause. "Meaning something else, not specifically eyepatches."

The bear blinked. Who was this deer? "Um...Wow...You're...actually right, you know."

Louis turned and spread his arms. "Eventually, you can have two seasons for your store. A cold season and a hot season. It will take time and energy after a while, your shop will be flourishing with customers and sales. What's your name?"

"Um...Himiko."

"My name is Louis. In order for this plan to be successful, you're going to have to put in your own work. Set up a schedule. Teach one other your crafts. Teach her selling and she can teach you making. Soon enough, both of you can run the store together and keep making new products. It will be a good bonding experience."

She scratched her chin. "I feel like I'll be terrible at making things...I've never been that creative..."

Louis only smiled. "If you have a strong will, then it will happen. I'll come back next year to check on how the store is doing."

She looked inspired, eyes shining. "Have you ever considered becoming a Beastar?"

Legosi's fur stood up on end. "No, he isn't!" He blurted out, looking panicked

Louis blinked. "I..."

"You'd be really amazing at it. We need people like you, Louis."

He blinked rapidly. "That's not..."

"We...want a quiet life, so that wouldn't suit him." Legosi rubbed Louis' shoulder, calming him down. "Let's pick out some scarves, now."

Louis shook his head. "Beastars are a lie. Do you hear me? They're a lie."

She blinked. "It's better than starting a cult, you have the qualities for that, too."

Louis blinked. He sighed. "I just want things to change, okay? That's all. There doesn't need to be restrictions for that, like becoming a Beastar. I'll start small. With you."

He looked at Legosi, then back at her. "You can put an 'interspecies welcome' sign outside if you're just going to call them out, anyway."

Legosi walked over to the display window, taking the white and green scarf he saw before and bringing it over. He kneaded it in his hands, waiting for Louis to finish.

Louis turned to him. "You really love that scarf, don't you?"

Legosi nodded before attempting to drape it around his neck, but it got caught on one of his antlers. He whined softly as he tried to set it free.

Louis smiled and laughed. "Here." He easily got it free, having been used to having things caught in his horns.

Legosi then tied the scarf around his neck, his tail wagging once again. "Green looks good on you," he stated quietly.

The deer smiled and started unzipping his satchel, getting money and handing it to Himiko.

She looked down at it. "This is way more than it costs."

Louis looked at her. "This is to help you start growing. Use it wisely."

The bear blinked and then bowed. "Thank you!"

"Also...I want to pick out a scarf, too!" Legosi piped up.

Louis smiled. "Okay, one second while we get that."

He started looking around. "I know exactly what I'm looking for. I bet they have it, too." The large wolf walked next to Louis, grabbing out for his small hand.

Louis took it and not long later, he grabbed the scarf. It had light and dark blue stripes. He started putting it around his boyfriend's neck. "Trust me, I know I said stripes don't look good on you, but these stripes are vertical and have nice colors."

Legosi put his free hand up to feel the scarf. It was a nice warm material. He nuzzled his face into it. He turned to Himiko. "Your girlfriend is really good at making these!"

Himiko blushed. "I know! That's why we have a whole shop." The money was clutched in her hand.

Louis huffed. "God, you look gorgeous. I knew I was right."

Legosi rubbed the scarf up to hide his face. "Thanks. Yours is really nice too." He leaned down to nuzzle his face with his nose.

Himiko blinked. This was so strange. Louis had just been acting so serious but as soon as he turned away and talked to his boyfriend, it was like he was a completely different person. It inspired her to make her relationship even better.

Louis grinned and then went back, handing her more money from his satchel.

"Thank you so much." She printed the receipt.

Louis grabbed it, then pulled a pen from the cup and slid the paper and pen to Himiko. "Give me your phone number."

She blinked. "Uh...okay..." She looked down and began writing and then slid the paper back to the deer when she was finished.

He put it in his satchel. "I'll call you soon."

She blinked, bewildered. "A-alright."

Louis let go of Legosi's hand, preparing to go back out into the square. "Come on, Legosi."

"Okay." He waved to Himiko. "Thank you!"

They exited the store wearing their newly acquired scarves and disappeared from Himiko's view. She was shaken, to say the least.


	42. A Snap of the Fingers

**Chapter 42 - A Snap of the Fingers**

"Wow, Louis. I never expected you to do something like that," Legosi said, turning his head back in the direction of the scarf store they had just come from.

Louis turned to him. "All my life I've learned how to be this way. I guess my old self is still a part of me. One moment I started talking and the next I had all these ideas in my mind and it escalated from there."

"Maybe that's something to look into. Like, for a job…" Legosi suggested.

He looked up. "I don't think it will ever really go away, might as well use it for something that will benefit me." He looked back in the direction of the store. "I hope she at least listens to my advice..."

"She seemed like she was listening. She didn't argue or dismiss you. I think she will." Legosi looked back down at his boyfriend. He was learning something new about him every day. It was thrilling.

Louis put a hand on his hip. "God, you look great in that scarf."

"So do you!" Legosi had to use all of his willpower not to hold Louis' shoulders and dance around him. The sun had gone down and everything was lit up at this point. The wolf admired all the lights and the colors that surrounded them. His eyes would be caught on any flashing or moving lights. He would stop momentarily every time they passed some.

Louis sighed and tried not to let what happened back there get to him.

* * *

They moved on, going into shop after shop for hours. finally they left a jewelry store. "What's next? Hungry?"

"Yeah! I'd love to eat something. Where should we go, though?" The wolf tilted his head.

The herbivore thought for a moment. He pulled out his phone and looked at it for a bit. "There's a ramen shop near here. Do you like that stuff?"

"I love ramen!" Legosi licked his lips. "Let's definitely go there!"

Louis chuckled. "Come on, then."

They made their way to the ramen shop, finding it with relative ease. There was no one there. "All this walking made me pretty hungry. We should share one anyway." The deer said, looking at the row of seats and sitting down at one on the end.

He sat down on a stool, enjoying the scent of the shop.

A gazelle who was behind the counter looked at him. "You're the deer from the paper."

Louis looked at him with a blank expression. "Just a deer now."

His mate sat next to him, leaning onto the counter, looking pointedly at the gazelle.

The herbivore turned to Legosi. "I read about you too. You saved him, didn't you?"

Louis lifted a hand. "Are you going to do your job, or not?"

The gazelle looked at him. "These things will always follow you, you know. Why are you still hanging around one another, anyway?"

Legosi furrowed his brows. "Because...We're friends."

"What does it matter to you?" Louis asked.

"I just think that what they say is right. It's way better if carnivores and herbivores are separated. Less people get hurt that way."

"You don't know that," Louis said.

"How does it feel to always want to eat your friends, wolf?" The chef asked.

Legosi blinked. "I...Don't…"

Louis leaned forward. "Leave him alone. We're just here to eat."

"I had a friend who was a deer just like you," the gazelle explained. "Became real close with a carnivore. Found him one morning in a bloody mess on the sidewalk. What does that say to you?"

Louis buried his head in his hands. "Stop it! Don't say that!"

"My friend would still be alive if he had never become friends with that tiger," the gazelle said.

Louis looked over to see Legosi in misery at hearing such words. He looked over. "What's your problem? We were just trying to have a nice dinner."

"I'm just warning you, kid," the kid shrugged. "Your friend there is going to kill you when you're not looking."

Legosi shook his head violently. "NO! I won't! I will never eat a herbivore! Ever!"

The deer became angry. "Fuck you. We're on, hon." He felt a shattering in his mind. Oops.

The gazelle raised a brow. "Oh, so you're _dating _this wolf."

"What's it to you what I do with my life?"

"So a pair of interspecies carniherbi homosexuals come to my shop and think they can talk down to me?" He hissed. "Get out."

Legosi didn't move. _I won't eat Louis! I love him! There's no way I could do something like that..._But he was even more frightened after hearing that story. He was lost in the pit of his mind.

Louis raised a brow. "And if we don't?"

The gazelle crossed his arms. "I refuse to serve two gays. Animals like you are useless."

Legosi sniffed. "Louis...I think I want to leave…"

The deer stood his ground. "So if I kissed him right now, what would you do?"

The chef squinted. "Just try it and see what happens."

"Maybe I will."

Legosi tugged his shirt. "Louis…"

"I'm waiting," the gazelle stepped forward.

"How about I just come back there instead and show you just how "useless" I can be?"

"Oh, yeah? You wanna come fight me, fag?"

Louis stood up. "Maybe I do."

Legosi stood up, quickly, his stool falling over from the force. "Don't, Louis! Let's just leave! We'll never come back."

The deer squinted. "What if I don't want to leave, yet?"

The gazelle smirked. "You should listen to your killer boyfriend, there. He knows what's good for you."

"If you say anything about him killing anyone one more time, I'll-"

"Why defend it when you KNOW it's going to happen!"

Louis moved to go after him but Legosi grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him. "Louis, no!" he cried. "This isn't you! Remember, you were trying to change!"

The gazelle laughed. "You guys are pathetic!"

Legosi shot him an angry look as Louis struggled in Legosi's arms.

"Let me go, Legosi!"

"No! I won't let you hurt that guy! Even if he is mean, let's just leave it, Louis!" He squeezed him tighter.

"But!"

"Please!" he begged.

The deer stopped moving after that, both of them panting. "Okay. Fine. We'll leave."

Legosi sighed, holding him still. "Thank you…" His arms slid back and Louis straightened out his clothes and adjusted his new scarf. He slowly gathered their items along with Legosi and the two started walking away.

The wolf was flooded with relief. Louis had almost gone back to his old ways.

"Hey, Legosi, can you hold these for me while I do something real quick?" Louis asked, holding out the bags.

"Um, okay…" He took them, the handles easily slipping on and fitting on his large arms.

Louis turned back and moved toward the ramen shop.

"What are you doing?"

The deer sped up his pace and before anyone could see it coming, he lifted a stool (thanking the fact that they weren't bolted to the ground, like usual) and chucked it at the gazelle, who got smacked with it and fell backward, knocking into his ramen pot and causing it to fall to the ground with a loud clang. The liquid spilled out and began moving and snaking along the floor.

"Gah?! What the fuck?!" the gazelle shouted. "Get back here!"

Louis quickly ran back to Legosi. "Let's get out of here before the cops are called."

He took the bags as quickly as he could and they turned and sped off into the night. Legosi looked down at his boyfriend. He was learning something new about him every day. It was...thrilling...


	43. TACTYA

**Chapter 43 - There Are Consequences To Your Actions**

Louis and Legosi sped along, already making their way to the subway station, agreeing not to walk all the way back since it was already pretty late. It didn't take them long to get there and soon they were sitting on a bench as they waited, their bags and items around them. They had gone on quite a spree.

The duo had been relatively silent since the whole ramen shop debacle. Legosi finally looked to Louis. "Louis…"

"I know."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because, you can't just treat people like that. It's sickening."

"Well…" he shuffled his feet. "You let it get to you…"

"You let it get to you, too!" he was fuming. "And why shouldn't it! He was trying to convince you that you were going to murder me!'

"I-I know...but…"

"Legosi, we can't let people like that control our lives," Louis said.

"Then why did you let him make you do that? You could have just walked away…" he shrunk a bit. Was this already the beginning of another fight?

Instead of arguing like the wolf had expected, Louis just sighed. "...You're right. I shouldn't have thrown the stool. I don't know what I did it. My emotions were just overwhelming me."

Legosi put his arm around him. "You scared me...I thought you were actually going to go back there and beat him up…" He didn't even want to know what would have happened if the deer had brought his gun along.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He squeezed. "Let's just go home."

* * *

The subway ride was uneventful, thankfully. It was a bit cramped but Louis was too lost in his own head to really be bothered by it. They both stayed separated from one another, not wanting anything else to happen.

Finally, after some walking, they were back home. Once they got in, Louis' arms slumped.

Legosi slipped his shoes off and immediately began to unpack all of his new clothes. Louis did the same, unpacking whatever he got to put away. He was quiet. It was clear there was something between them.

"I'm going to shower." Legosi grabbed his new pajamas and fresh underwear and went into the bathroom.

"Okay." Louis went to the bed and splayed out on his back, looking at the fan spin. Around and around and around and around…

He thought for a while and then took a deep breath, getting up and going to the bathroom, not even caring about what he saw or what Legosi was doing. He went inside, seeing the fog fill the space. "Can we talk?"

Legosi was in the middle of washing his tail. "O-oh? Okay."

The deer shut the door and walked over to the toilet, sitting down on the closed lid.

He didn't look toward the shower. "I'm sorry I acted weird. I hated pretending like we weren't together." His voice echoed and bounced a bit along the walls. "After I realized I was just like Oguma...I felt bad. When that gazelle brought up me being the deer from the paper, I felt worse...And you know what happened when he opened his mouth." He crossed his arms, looking at the tiles on the floor. "I think I'm only truly happy when I'm here with you, alone. Everywhere else, I'm not me." He listened to the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower. Knowing Legosi was in it helped a bit.

The canine pondered for a moment. "That makes sense. I had fun still, and it was nice to know there are other animals out there with similar relationships to ours. Maybe..." He scrubbed at his chest.

"Maybe what?" Louis asked.

"Maybe we should go somewhere remote sometime. I'm sure there's some nice walking trails around. Maybe in the spring."

"I don't like having to hide. I've already been doing that all my life. It just makes everything worse. I barely got to hold your hand or anything. I was missing you and you were right fucking there…"

Legosi's chest hurt. "I know. It hurt me too." He wanted to tell Louis how they could move away one day and get away from everyone, but even if they went somewhere else they'd be judged for their relationship. He moved the shower curtain a little, sticking his large paw out of it. "You can hold it now."

Louis saw the movement and got up, reaching out and sliding his small hand into Legosi's. "You did really well holding yourself back. I suppose you're used to suppressing things, though."

"Yeah. I've spent my whole life trying to avoid attention."

"That and you're a carnivore." He used his thumb lift the wet fur up on his hand and then slick it back down.

Legosi withdrew his hand to stop the shower.

The deer wiped the wetness on his pants. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know. You're right." His hand came out again. "Can you hand me a towel?"

Louis did so.

Legosi dried himself off in the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out.

Louis smiled as he saw him, still fully dressed. "Yep. In love with carnivores. Especially canines."

Legosi kissed him on the forehead before trying to usher him out. "I have to change into my pajamas."

Louis complied. "I'll shower and take some time to think."

The wolf changed and then came out, going to sit on the bed. Louis went into the bathroom next.

In addition to cooking supplies, Louis had also ordered a TV at the behest of his mate. Legosi switched it on and flipped over to the nature channel, which was his favorite.

In the bathroom, the deer stripped down, getting into the shower and grabbing the handle. He looked at his warped reflection in the chrome and sighed deeply. His hand pushed slightly, enough to turn it on. Immediately, he felt the uncomfortable freezing water strike his fur from the shower head above.

He hated it.

He thought about what was on his mind the most...How the qualities of and being raised to be a Beastar would never leave him. Neither would the events in his life. He thought about the gazelle and everything he had said and how he had responded to it. But most of all...He thought about his mother. He missed her and he didn't even know her.

He sat there with his palms pressed against the wall as he let the cold water fall down his back and shoulders.

He didn't know if he was bred to be livestock or if his mother had put him there, but he didn't hate whoever she was. There was no way she would give him up by choice. _She had to...She had to..._

He looked down at his right foot, thinking of the 4 under it. He wondered if everything would be better if he had just stayed in that cell. He always wondered.

Louis turned off the shower after being in there for a long time, dried off, and came out, just wearing pajama pants, as he usually did. He was looking even skinnier than before.

Legosi sat up, holding his arms open to him with a smile.

Louis sat beside him, not in his arms. Their ritual had been disturbed. "It's definitely a rainy day."

Legosi got up and sat behind him, hugging him from behind.

Louis sighed. "Either I'm depressed or my past has affected me beyond repair."

"I'm sorry." Legosi pulled him back, laying down on his back with Louis' back on his chest, as they had done the second night they were home. He avoided the antlers as best as he could. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know..." He sighed. "I take really cold showers when I feel this way. It feels awful. There's also times where you've been gone and I just...lay there looking at the ceiling. I waste more time than I let on..." He sighed.

Legosi held Louis tighter. He did seem too cold to have just gotten out of the shower… "What about your cooking?"

"That's just filling a gap. More often than not, I'm disappointed."

He rubbed his cheek against Louis'. "We need to find something you like doing."

Louis turned around in his arms. "I _do _like it...More often than not I just don't have the motivation. Do you think this is like...my mind's response to being just a normal kid now? I didn't feel this way before the whole thing with Oguma," he explained. "Well...Not as much as I do now."

Legosi shrugged. "From the sounds of it, you never got to have a childhood."

"I feel...ashamed from stepping down, but I also know it's important that I did so..." He nuzzled his chest. "You're the only thing that really makes sense now. Funny, considering what I told you before."

"What was that?"

"That I was scared of how random you were. I guess...I'm the random one, now."

Legosi smiled softly, He rubbed Louis' back, attempting to warm him up. "I'll keep up with you."

Louis gave a small smile due to seeing Legosi's. He took a breath. "I'll find a job to keep me busy." He put a hand on his chest. "I really did enjoy being with you today."

Legosi's smile grew wider, teeth showing. "It was really fun!" He continued to rub, this time feeling how pronounced his ribs were. It was worrying. They still hadn't eaten yet.

Louis nuzzled him. "I love you more than you probably think."

"It's hard for me to think any herbivore could love me at all, so yeah. But I know you do." Legosi continued to feel Louis' body. "I love you too, Louis. I love you so much."

The deer smiled and moved his hands down and then back up Legosi's pajama shirt, feeling the post-shower softness of his chest fur.

Legosi pulled back to look Louis in the eye. "Will you try to eat more?" he asked sadly.

Louis blinked. "What?"

Legosi continued to feel him, his hands moving along the bumps. "You're so skinny. I mean, moreso...I don't want you getting sick."

Louis looked to the side. "I've gotten used to eating once a day..."

Legosi's eyes widened in horror. "Louis...that's not good!"

"I only feel sick sometimes!" He argued.

"You wouldn't at all if you ate more. You can't keep it up forever. It'll catch up with you one day!"

"I just start eating and suddenly I don't want any more."

"We should call a doctor then!"

"Why would we need a doctor?!"

"What, is he going to force feed me?"

"There has to be something they can do!"

Louis squeezed his fur. "It can't be that bad if my body got used to it!"

Legosi let out a long, ragged sigh. "It shouldn't have. It's not healthy." He squeezed him close. "I don't want to argue with you. I never do. But I'm so worried about you. I've almost lost you so many times..."

The herbivore looked in his eyes. "I think if I lost you, I wouldn't make it out alive."

Legosi grabbed the sides of his face. "You won't lose me, I promise! But this is about you."

"I won't die if I'm still eating at least a little bit."

"You could die early. You could get sick. So many things could happen."

Louis looked at his scared face. "Calm down..."

"I CAN'T!" Legosi covered his face after his outburst. "...I can't."

Louis' eyes widened. "Is this really about me being sick?"

"I keep remembering you dying in my arms after you were kidnapped...I can't do that again."

Louis looked down. "That was my fault...I shouldn't have been hiding there alone during the Meteor Festival." His dad nailed this into his head. He was convinced if he had been better…

"That wasn't your fault. But this is something you could try and fix. You need to try to eat."

Louis took a deep sigh. "I don't even think about it when I'm alone."

Legosi looked away from him, eyes toward the television. His eyes were wet. "Okay. I'll stop talking about it."

Louis gave him a very long and gentle kiss on the cheek.

He sniffed. A sob came out, but he quickly composed himself. He squeezed Louis tight.

Louis held him back. "Please calm down. I'm okay."

Legosi wiped his eyes. "Okay..." He shoved his feelings down again, like always.

He got in between his legs so he could give a full chest to chest hug to his wolf. Seeing him worry for him made him almost want to cry as well.

Legosi let out a slow breath. "So, what recipe are you working on next?"

His ears perked. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Something...something with vegetables."

"You're only saying that so I can eat it!"

"You still eat sometimes…" he muttered. "And I like vegetables, anyway."

"Maybe something simple like a soup this time. I want to beat that stupid gazelle's ramen and I didn't even taste it."

"I like soup."

"I haven't had much of it. Maybe a few times." He put a hand on Legosi's stomach, rubbing in little circles. "We're so lucky, you know."

"Why's that?"

"We have all this. We have the means to live how we want to...When we're here at least. But even so...The school is doing us a huge favor. You better pass all your classes and graduate."

"I will. I've been doing pretty well."

"I mean, I'll stay here as long as I need to, but eventually, we need to move on."

"I know."

Louis lifted Legosi's shirt and gave him a belly rub. "But whatever happens...I'll stay wherever you are."

Legosi hummed. "I...hahh...I know."

He kept rubbing. "Even if it IS here."

"I'll graduate, don't worry. We'll move someplace nice." Legosi closed his eyes. "It's what I want to do."

Louis' hands were skinny but gentle. "We were committed pretty fast..." He smiled, looking at his belly.

"Y-yeah. Well, we did go through some pretty intense stuff."

"Yeah...You're lucky you don't have a criminal record, or that would be a lot tougher."

"Yeah." He thought back to the stunt they had pulled at the Horns building. They were lucky that Oguma really didn't take any action against them. Legosi hadn't even thought about it at the time, but he could have ruined his entire life there.

Of course, if it was for Louis, it would have been worth it.

"I would save you any chance I got. And I'd definitely bail you out of prison," Louis chuckled.

"I'll do my best to stay out of trouble." Legosi smiled again.

The deer rubbed more roughly to make it feel much better.

"Mmph, ahh." Legosi began to pant. His leg twitched.

Louis started kissing his exposed stomach again and again.

Legosi brought his legs up, which was hard with Louis on top of them, toes curling.

He kept kissing his stomach. "Mm."

The carnivore tried to cross his legs, not wanting his arousal to come into contact with Louis.

Louis kept kissing and then he tried licking him like a dog again.

All Legosi could do was lie there and take whatever Louis dished out. He squirmed and panted under the assault.

The herbivore tapped his legs. "Hey, hold on. Unwrap these for me."

Legosi shook his head, vigorously.

Louis blinked. "Huh?"

"I...I'm a little excited..." he blushed heavily.

"I'm just going to do something real quick."

Legosi swallowed. "D-don't touch it..."

"That's not what I meant."

The wolf uncrossed his legs.

Louis pushed himself back and stood up, then walked and turned off the light. He imagined the room lit up as he made his way right back to where he was.

Legosi put his legs together once again.

Louis couldn't see at all now, but he kissed up his torso, constantly reminding himself of his antlers. His lips found Legosi's and they kissed in the blackness. His mind wandered back to the first time they hugged…

"Mmph." Legosi kissed back. They hadn't had a kiss like this in a while. He rubbed his hands down Louis' body, trying to avoid his ribs the best he could.

Louis made out with his wolf, keeping a hand on his chest. In case he needed to push off quickly. He was about to do something that could be dangerous, but the wolf beat him to it.

Legosi thought back to when he was still pining for his senpai. It was such a strange concept, now. He moved his tongue inside Louis' mouth before the deer could, tasting every bit of him.

Louis slid his tongue against Legosi's, noting how rough felt. But...in all honesty, it made him more excited than he already was, which worried him.


	44. A Little Talk With Gon

**Chapter 44 - A Little Talk With Gon**

_Some time later…_

Louis was sleeping soundly. The night before had been another date night between them. They just stayed in and watched a movie, but Louis still had a good time. It didn't end in anything steamy, but it was romantic. He slept well.

Legosi slid behind him, moving his arms around him and placing his head on his shoulder, as he usually did in bed. He nudged him with his nose.

Louis mumbled. "Legosi..."

Legosi kneaded his large hands into Louis' thin stomach, rubbing the fur around. He was always more affectionate when he was tired. He sniffed Louis' ear, giving it a small lick.

Louis opened his eye, slowly. "Hey..."

Legosi brought his arms up to squeeze his chest. "I'm hungry...We should make something special today."

"Like...?"

Legosi licked his lips, thinking of all the foods he craved.

Legosi wrapped his legs around Louis, completely embracing him. "Having some nice hot soup for this cold weather would be nice..."

Louis smiled. "Hot soup...hm..."

"Mhmm." Legosi rubbed his body against Louis, kissing his jawline.

Louis nuzzled him and licked his cheek. "Do you like celery?"

He blinked sleepily. "I do. Crunchy."

"It's my favorite..." The deer rubbed up and down his back to the base of his tail slowly.

Legosi squeezed tighter upon being touched in a sensitive spot. His tail thumped beneath the covers. "What do we need to make it?"

"Mmm...We can look..." He kept rubbing. Their legs were tangled as always.

Legosi felt himself dozing off again. He didn't know how he ever slept without a warm deer to snuggle.

Louis nuzzled him once more. "Hey, come on..."

"Hmm?" The wolf yawned, his mouth opening wide and smacking his lips together.

"Don't fall asleep again. I'll miss you."

"Then fall asleep with me. We can go somewhere in a dream."

He grabbed his tail and moved it through his slender hand, the soft fur rubbing against it. "You said you were hungry."

Legosi licked his lips again. "Yeah..." He sat up, all the fur on his one side matted flat. He rubbed the sleep grit from his eyes and blinked, sitting with his back hunched.

Louis sat up as well, then messed with his boyfriend's cheek fur until it was looking proper.

Legosi leaned into the touch, sighing in contentment.

His mate smiled. "Another new day."

Legosi nodded. "I have some homework, but I should be able to help with the food."

"I can help you with that. I'm pretty smart."

"Okay." Legosi slid off the bed, going to the bathroom.

Louis smiled. "Make sure you brush your teeth well!" He got up and went to the kitchen, moving sluggishly. "Hm..."

Legosi left the bathroom after he was finished, spotting the red deer looking around the kitchen. "What do we need to get?"

Louis turned to him. "Ah, hold on." He went to a drawer and opened it, searching. He pulled a little yellow card and placed it on the counter. "Shogi gave me the recipe for the soup he always made me." He looked down at the card. "I hope he's doing well..."

Legosi took a moment to think about the nice butler he had met at the Horns HQ who became good friends with his mate. "I bet a place like that has a really nice kitchen to make food like that. I hope ours can compare."

Louis smiled. "It's all money in that place."

Legosi looked thoughtfully at the kitchen, and at Louis. "In this place...it's love." He smiled, feeling clever.

"Exactly." He grinned. "I didn't know wolves liked cheese so much."

"I mean, canines will eat anything." He glanced over to the deer and then looked away quickly. "Uh, you know what I mean..."

"I meant that was cheesy," Louis smiled.

Legosi groaned, rubbing his face. He couldn't keep up with Louis!

Louis came over. "Hey. it's okay."

The wolf removed his hands to look at him. "Does cream of celery soup have cheese in it? I think that'd be tasty."

"We could add cheese," he raised his brows. "Legosi the cook~"

"Oh, and carrots!" He bounced up and down slightly.

Louis laughed. "That could be good too!" He always knew how to make him smile.

"Maybe some spices? I'm not sure though. That could ruin it."

Louis squeezed his face. "Let's use the base spices."

He wagged his tail. "I used to help my grandpa cook. I guess I haven't really done it since then..."

"It will be fun!" Louis said. "And hopefully come out well."

"Are we missing anything?"

"I don't think so. Does the gardening club grow carrots? You told me you've been helping Haru. I've heard other schools have grown vegetables and such before."

Legosi shook his head. "No. This time of year she can only grow things in the greenhouse and she prioritizes the flowers." Legosi thought about asking Louis if they should invite her over to help, or maybe some animals from club, or maybe even his friends from 701. But he knew that Louis might not like that. He probably wanted to spend the day alone with Legosi, and Legosi felt the same. His canine instincts just urged him to get more animals together.

Louis scratched his cheek. "Do you have any idea where we can get some? I could go out into the city..."

"Well, we could ask if we could get some from the school kitchen. Principle Gon might let us." The principle seemed to be protective of the two.

Louis nodded. "True! Okay! And it's just for food, so I don't see where there'd be an issue. I'll stay here and get the other stuff ready. Don't take too long..."

* * *

Legosi slipped on a warm outfit and made his way to Gon's office, nervous, but excited to see what he would say.

Not many students were out today, since it was a weekend and the weather was cold. Legosi walked into the building where Gon's office was, and walked up to the secretary. "Is Principle Gon in?"

She nodded. "Go on in."

Legosi bowed in thanks before heading in. The tiger was at his desk, doing paperwork like usual. Legosi wondered if he ever took a break.

Gon looked up and smiled. "Legosi! You look well."

The canine smiled. "Thank you, sir! Um, I was wondering if it would be possible to borrow some ingredients from the school kitchen? Well, not really borrow, since they wouldn't get them back, but..."

"What for?" Gon asked, setting his elbows on the desk and folding his hands together.

Legosi rubbed the back of his head, leaning his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, Louis and I wanted to make a recipe."

"How are you two, by the way! He came to me asking for you to move in with him. Of course, it took some time to explain but I of course said yes."

"Um...", he rubbed his arm before taking a seat in front of the desk. "I'm worried about him. He's not eating much. He's getting really skinny."

"What? That wasn't what I expected you to say."

Legosi looked up. "Oh, well everything else is going fine! But I'm worried about that. Louis doesn't seem to think it's a problem."

"That is a problem."

Legosi's ears perked up. Someone was getting it. "It...it is! It really is! But, don't let him know I told you. He'll be mad..."

Gon made a face. "Does he get mad at you often?"

Legosi shook his head. "No. If anything, he gets mad at himself." He looked down at the floor.

The principal furrowed his brows. "Is everything alright with him? That's not like the confident Louis I know."

Legosi flicked his ear. Oh, right. Legosi forgot most animals didn't know him like he did. "He...he's a lot more sensitive than he lets on. He has a lot of problems. He just hides them." Legosi continued to look at the ground, eyes following the pattern of the carpet.

"Is that hard for you?"

Legosi nodded his head. "I wish...he could love himself as much as I love him." He felt hypocritical saying that.

He looked up at Gon. "Sir, why did you go to so much trouble to help us? Does the school board know about it?"

Gon looked to the side. "It's very important that my students aren't held back in any way. You're not harming anyone by being there."

"You don't think our...relationship is a bad thing?"

"Why would it be...?"

"Um..." Legosi scratched his chin. "Well, a carnivore who's in love with an herbivore is in danger of accidentally eating them. And, we're both males, so we can't further our species at all..." The reasons he listed weren't ones he particularly agreed with, of course, but he knew they were society's reasons. He was reminded of the gazelle at the ramen shop and frowned a bit.

"When was the last time you tried to eat Louis?"

Legosi bristled up. He looked into the tiger's kind eyes, a scar adorning one of them. He wondered what this animal must have been through...It was the same eye as Louis, too.

"Back...back in the spring. But it was dark and when I found out it was him I ran away. I never tried to eat him again, or even wanted to." He fiddled with his hands nervously. He shouldn't have told him that. He might call the police.

Gon leaned on his hand. "That was a long time ago. And since then, you've saved him. Twice."

"I know. I'm just afraid of myself. And I'm not sure, but Louis might be afraid of me too, just a little bit."

"Has he shown any signs of that?"

Legosi thought back to his muzzle suggestion. He...definitely wasn't going to tell Gon that. Instead, Legosi just shook his head. "It's just a fear I have."

"It's very clear he loves you." The principal said.

"It's just hard for me to understand. I know he loves me, but it's still so new to me. I was always used to herbivores being afraid of me." Gon must understand that part, since he was a tiger, right?

The principal nodded. "When he came and talked to me he had this dreamy look in his eyes and he spoke of you in such high regard." He recalled the meeting. "He told me that even if you ended up eating him he'd be grateful for the time he did get to spend with you."

Legosi gave a bit of a horrified expression, but quickly made his face neutral again. "Well, that won't happen!" He looked off into space, trying to remember why he was here. He shook his head. "A-anyway, will we be allowed to take some ingredients?"

Gon nodded. "That's fine. I'll let the cooks know." He swiveled a bit in his chair before speaking again. "Legosi...Please be careful."

"Of what?"

"It's a dangerous relationship. But I know you can do it. Especially if Louis is involved."

Legosi looked at him with confusion, not understanding his words for a moment. But then he realized:

They're not dangerous to each other. Society is dangerous to them. He nodded, stood up, and bowed. "Thank you, sir." He stood up straight again. "Can I...come talk to you if Louis' eating disorder gets worse? I used Zoozle to look it up and I think it's an eating disorder."

Gon smiled and his eyes lit up. "Well, of course! You can talk to me any time, Legosi."

"Thank you. It really means a lot." He turned to leave, stopping as he went out the door. "Have a good day, sir."

Gon waved. He sat back, almost feeling like he was a father. He didn't know Legosi well enough yet to fully feel it, but it was there.

Louis had gotten all the ingredients they already had at home prepared while he was gone. He was hoping that Legosi's conversation with Gon had gone well. He didn't even think about them talking about anything else than what he came for.

Legosi left Gon's office, feeling refreshed. Optimistic. He was gathering allies.

He made his way over to the cafeteria, sparsely populated with whatever animals ate there on off days. He approached the counter and the cow behind it. "Excuse me? Principle Gon said I have permission to use some ingredients from the kitchen?"

The cow blinked. "When did he say that?"

"Um, 5 minutes ago? I just talked with him..." Legosi realized how fishy this sounded. He hoped the news would be spread quickly...Wait, what did they need, again?

"Hold on! Principle Gon should let you know soon..." He dug into his pocket for his phone, dialing Louis.

Louis answered, being very good about that. "Hello, Legosi~" He sounded happy.

"Louis! I got permission from Principle Gon to get ingredients, but...what do we need again?"

"Onions, leeks, garlic, carrots..." There was music in the background, coming from the radio that they had recently purchased. Legosi couldn't see but Louis was moving his hips to it.

"Oh, uh, a lot of those are poisonous to canines in large amounts, so we may have to lower the amount in the recipe..." he swallowed.

Louis tapped his foot. "Oh, right! I really need to look more into your food restrictions..."

Legosi took a napkin and a pen that he always carried with him, writing down the ingredients. He also wrote down "apples". He slid the napkin to the cow. "Well, I think it'll be okay as long as it doesn't call for too much. Recipe sites usually have alternatives for it, too."

"Okay, but don't have me worried over here."

Legosi smiled. "I know, I know. Should I buy something to drink here, too?"

"I love tea. If there's anything to make that, that would be great." Louis said. "Ooh, I love this song..." He had gotten into music more and more since they gotten the radio. He listened to it all the time.

Legosi laughed softly, tail wagging. "Okay, I'll be there soon!" He didn't want to miss out on Louis being so happy.

"Hurry!" Louis said. "See you soon!"

Legosi hung up, looking down at the napkin and then back up at the lunch lady. "Uh, I'd like some tea, too? If you have it in bags, maybe."

The cow blinked again. "Once the Principal says you can have ingredients, you can have ingredients."

Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. "Well, then he can have ingredients."

Legosi jumped slightly, looking behind him. "P-principal!"

Principal Gon laughed. "Legosi! Didn't I just see you?"

Legosi smiled. "You did!" His tail wagged, bumping against the tiger's leg.

Gon smiled and crossed his arms. "I didn't know you wanted them now!"

"Uh, that's why I came to see you! It's important." Legosi tapped his foot. He needed to get home to Louis before his mood could dip!

Gon laughed and looked at the cow. He kept his hand on Legosi's shoulder. "This wolf and Louis the red deer are special cases and are allowed to take ingredients from the kitchen as they please. They have enough. Once one of them, I assume Louis, gets a job, he can pay weekly for them but until then, please help these students out."

The cow raised a brow. "I can't argue with orders from you, Gon, but why are these two so special?"

The tiger shook his head. "Let me worry about that." He rubbed Legosi's head. "I had come down to tell them, but I have things to get back to. Enjoy your meal!"

Legosi's tail wagged even faster from being pet. "Thank you, sir!"

Gon grinned kindly and turned to talk off.

Legosi looked back toward the lunch lady, expectantly.

The cow sighed. "Come on, then."


	45. ASFT (100KWS)

**Chapter 45 - A Soup For Two (100K Word Special)**

Legosi approached the small dorm room after his venture, bags in hand. He had managed to get a hold of some extra stuff, too.

Music could be heard from inside. Louis definitely liked to drown his ears in it. They were luckily separated from any other buildings, thanks to Oguma's request. There was something else in the music that was vivid, real, deeper sounding than the singer. Was Louis...singing?!

Legosi stood outside the door, unsure whether he wanted to interrupt or not. He stayed there for a little while, adjusting the bags in his hands. His ears twitched and he wore the biggest smile, enjoying the moment.

The deer sounded like he was really into it, unaware anyone was listening.

` Legosi decided to go inside, opening the door slowly.

Louis was turning around as he held a note and then he saw Legosi, eyes widening and stopping, looking quickly down. _Fuck...Did he hear me?!_

Legosi quickly placed the bags on the ground, running up to the herbivore quickly and embracing him, tail wagging. "Louis! Louis, you sing so well! You're really good!"

The deer tensed up. "You...weren't supposed to hear!"

"I did! And it was great!" He leaned down and gave Louis a quick kiss on the lips.

Louis blushed red and looked down embarrassed, huffing.. "I...Rrrgh!"

Legosi retreated a bit. "Uh, I'm sorry. I'll forget about it, if you want." He scratched his chin idly and looked away.

Louis sighed. "We didn't do musicals for a reason. I'm terrible at singing."

"I think it was really good, though!"

The music continued to play loudly behind him. "I just really love this song, okay? Don't make a big deal out of it..."

Legosi held his hands up. "I won't. I just want you to know I liked it."

Louis sighed. He went to the radio and turned it down. "Did everything go well?"

"Yes!" Legosi walked over to the bags and lugged them over. "They let me take a lot of stuff! See?" The bags revealed the requested ingredients, as well as assorted fruit, bread, some little packaged cakes, eggs, milk, tea bags of a few different varieties, and fruit juice. "Principle Gon said we'd have to start paying them eventually, but for now this is okay."

Louis looked down. "That's definitely more than I told you." His hand came to rest on Legosi's head. "Just couldn't resist, huh?"

Legosi hummed, smiling with his eyes closed. "It feels more like a home when the kitchen is full of food."

Louis petted him and then his hand moved down to his cheek. "You did a great job fetching these."

Legosi let out another hum, more high pitched, as his tail wagged more.

Louis grabbed the bags and took them into the kitchen, setting them on the counter. "How was Gon?"

"He's very nice! It's relieving to know someone like him is supporting us." Legosi helped Louis put the food away.

"I went a little...Overboard asking him to let you move in..."

"Well I'm glad it worked."

"Even if it didn't you'd still be here. I probably couldn't sleep without you now."

Legosi made a noise in agreement. "Sometimes me and Jack would share the bed, and I always liked the feeling of being with someone. I'm so glad the animal I get to share the bed with now is you, Louis!"

"I hope he doesn't miss you too much."

"We still got to classes together and everything! We'll be friends forever."

Louis scratched behind his ear. "You're so cute..."

Legosi blushed. "Actually, a year or so ago at one of the club meetings, I remember spacing out the whole time wondering how an animal with antlers would sleep with someone else in bed. I'm glad it's not as complicated as I thought it was." He had only been poked four times, so far.

Louis blushed a bit. "I honestly forget I have them sometimes, so I have to constantly remind myself they're there."

"Haru-chan says you had shed them when you first met, and you had to hide in the garden until you had fake ones made. How often do they fall off?"

"Once a year."

"Well, at least we have different snuggling positions to look forward to, then!"

Louis laughed softly. "I love you so fucking much." He covered his face with his hand as he laughed at how adorable his wolf was.

Legosi leaned down, rubbing his snout on the bottom of Louis' chin. "I love you, too. Let's make some soup!"

Louis turned back and got behind the counter, grabbing the slip of paper Shogi gave him.

The wolf pressed his chest to his boyfriend's back, holding him gently as he peered over to look at the paper as well.

"It looks like we should taste the celery we're using before we put it in to make sure it's fresh."

"Okay!" Legosi went to the fridge to fetch said ingredient, which he brought over.

Louis grabbed a cutting board and placed it on the counter. "Good thing I ordered us all these cooking supplies and have actually been using them."

Legosi nodded, taking some celery and gnawing on it.

"Well I was going to cut a piece off for each of us, but we can do it canine style, too," Louis blinked.

Legosi looked down at the celery, and then extended it to Louis to try. The deer reached his muzzle forward and bit off a piece.

Legosi giggled. It was such a strange sound coming from his deep voice.

Louis chewed thoughtfully. "Mm. We can definitely use it." He looked back down at the paper that was flat on the counter, both his hands gripping the edge as he bounced up and down lightly on his toes. "Looks like we need to sauté onions, leeks and celery. Do we have butter?"

Legosi sorted through the fridge and bags. "Yeah! Do we put the carrots in, too? Also we should cut back on the onions and leeks."

"Right, right." He grabbed a pot out of the cabinet and put it on the stove, turning the dial up to medium as the flame was given life. "I suppose we should put the carrots in as well as a supplement to leeks and onions."

"There might be another vegetable we can put in too for that..." Legosi dug through the bags some more.

"Just be careful. I don't want you dying on me..." He opened the fridge and grabbed the butter, turning back to peek at the yellow card. "Two teaspoons..."

"I've had dishes before that had some, so it should be okay. If I ate an onion whole, though, I'd die." Legosi stated, matter-of-factly.

"I'll remember that," the deer said, searching through the drawers for the teaspoons.

"Did you get all of this stuff online too?" The larger animal gestured to the pot and all the other utensils.

"Yep, the internet is really convenient. Saved us city trips and lugging all this stuff around." He finally found them with a small sound of victory.

"More city trips would be fun, though," Legosi piped in. He leaned in curiously to observe his boyfriend.

"As long as we don't have to play pretend." He got the two teaspoons of butter and put them in the pot, watching as they melted slowly. He turned around and grabbed a knife from the holder. "Five cups of chopped celery..."

"Can I help with anything?"

He looked at the recipe. "Can you please find the blender?"

"Alright!" Legosi started opening all the cabinets, finding it on the fifth one. He brought it down and set it on the counter.

Louis was already chopping celery up as he did so. His technique wasn't perfect, but it did the job. "How are we supposed to measure five cups of this? Do we just get the measuring cup and then scrape these into it and see if it makes the right amount? How much celery did you get?"

"One...bunch? There's five stalks left. That's a lot of celery...Guess that's why it's...cream of celery soup?"

He laughed. "Just worried because we need five cups and I'm still new at all this. I invited Shogi over to play shogi and he started talking about cooking as if it were art and that got me interested. And so I started doing some research and it really was an art form of its own..."

"I really admire animals that can cook. It really is like art. Art you can eat."

"I know you love that." Louis knew he must get better at the craft now.

Legosi watched Louis go about his business. "You'd look cute in an apron, I think."

Louis blushed. "Oh, don't think I didn't buy one." He thought back to his custom apron he ordered and then realized he was very embarrassed about what he bought. It was just a silly joke he thought would be cute at first, but now he didn't want Legosi to see it at all.

"Did you buy one?"

"Um...Yes, but I'm going to send it back because, um...It's ripped!"

"Oh, that's too bad! We should get one for me too."

Louis felt relieved. Now the wolf wouldn't see it. He finished chopping and added the celery into the pot.

Legosi bounced up and down slightly. He was so happy to be there with Louis, doing this. He was happy Louis was happy. "Do you think there are cities out there where a couple like us could walk around and be okay?"

"There has to be," Louis said, beginning to chop onions. In a matter of time, his eyes began to sting as they teared up.

"I wonder who the first canine was to think to eat an onion…" The wolf wiped his eyes, which had started to sting too.

Louis had to put the knife down and wiped his eye. "Whoever first discovered that they were deadly definitely died and had someone there when it happened." He finished chopping since there wasn't that much and then put it in the pot. "I hope that wasn't too much...We could have skipped it entirely, to be safe..."

"I've had it before! That shouldn't be too much." Legosi grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes some more.

"Alright, now the leeks and then carrots." He began on the leeks, first. "I'm not really mad that you heard me singing, Legosi."

Legosi's tail wagged. "Oh! That's good, because...I'd like to hear it again." He dug some dirt out from under a nail.

"I'm...embarrassed..." The repetitive sound of the chopping filled the space. Louis found it calming.

"I'll sing for you, if that would make you feel better," Legosi offered.

"I bet it's beautiful," Louis said. He added the leeks, then began with the carrots. "I could listen to your voice all day."

"Thanks! That makes me feel really good," Legosi hummed, walking around Louis with nothing else to do but walk and talk to him.

Louis smiled as he worked. "Sorry you can't help more...But we wouldn't have all these ingredients if you hadn't gotten them."

Legosi's tail thumped against the cabinets. "That will be my job! The animals there know me now, anyway." Legosi used that time to explore the kitchen more, seeing what else was in each cabinet. He pulled out a drawer, finding some towels, and an apron. It must be the one Louis was talking about...He took it out, seeing what the tear looked like.

There was no tear. It was a white apron with the words "Carnivore Tamer" on it.

Louis looked over and then blushed a ton. "Agh! You found it..."

Legosi looked at the apron, then to Louis. He raised an eyebrow, that adorable toothy grin appearing on his face. He walked over to him, slipping the apron on his small body and tying it up in the back.

Louis went rigid, holding the knife still and the rest of the carrot down with his other hand. It's as if he had been paused while in the middle of chopping.

Apron now on, Legosi kissed Louis on the cheek. "You did a pretty good job taming me..."

Louis swallowed audibly. "W-well...I-It was just a dumb joke..."

Legosi thought about it for a moment. "Is it?"

Louis set the knife down and turned around. "It's...It's supposed to be!" He looked to the side and blushed heavily.

"What is love if not taming someone, and allowing someone to tame you?" The wolf mumbled in a quiet voice, looking at him.

Louis leaned closer. "I didn't know you had such a way with words...But, Isn't the concept of taming offensive to you?" He smirked. "Unless you like it, wolf."

Legosi shrugged. "Even if it was offensive, it wouldn't be from you. Don't let any other carnivore see that, though..."

Louis looked down at the apron. "_You_ weren't even supposed to see it!"

"What apron should we get for me?" Legosi tilted his head, reading the words again and again.

Louis came up with another joke. "Tamed By An Herbivore." He shook his head. "I'm ridiculous." He picked up the knife and began cutting again.

"Then we match. Although, having one with a beetle on it would be nice..."

"We can buy both! Plus..." Louis felt some confidence as he smirked again. "You haven't _really _been tamed by a herbivore, yet." He put the carrots in the pot.

"U-um!" Legosi blushed furiously, opting to walk over to the radio and turn the volume up again, seeing what Louis was listening to.

It was just some station he put it on, nothing personal. A rock song was playing. Louis turned around. "We need to give it ten minutes." He blushed. "Sorry for that previous comment." Though his mind did wander...

"Oh, um, it's alright!" he coughed. "Did you ever find out where we could buy a...y'know..." Legosi wrapped one hand around his muzzle, and the other he used to pull an invisible strap around his head.

Louis smiled and came over. "I may have found somewhere." He started removing his apron because he didn't need to wear it while they were waiting.

"R-really?"

"I got curious." The deer draped the apparel over a chair once it was removed.

Legosi tapped his claws together. anxiously. "I wonder if...that's the main reason animals buy them..."

Louis' ears perked. "It's a sex shop."

Legosi shut his eyes, smacking his face with his hand. "I see."

The herbivore looked to the side. He was still unsure about the whole thing. He was so nervous about their first time, he almost wanted to keep pushing it back. But, he was also very curious if it could work. "But that's definitely a big reason they're bought. Welcome to adulthood, young wolf."

Legosi's thoughts headed in a similar direction. He wondered if he really could lose himself so much in his passoin that he would bite or even eat Louis during sex. He didn't think so, but they wouldn't know until it happened. He covered his face with his hands in response to Louis' comment.

The young buck grabbed his hands. "Calm down, it's going to be fine. It's only for the first, maybe second times."

"U-um! Sh-should we set a date? Or something?" Legosi had no idea how this worked. He could feel himself stirring just talking about it, though.

Louis squeezed his hands. "Do you still want to? We could go our whole lives without having sex and I would love you just the same." A song came on that was slow rock. Louis used this as the perfect chance to put Legosi's hands on his hips. He reached up and put his own hands on the wolf's broad shoulders as he began to sway. "It's your choice." He hoped the movements would calm him down.

Legosi blinked at the sudden transition to dancing. He swayed along with Louis. "I-I do, someday. But every time we've gotten close...I got scared. I think I need more time..."

"And that's perfectly fine," Louis said. "I will never rush you."

Legosi thought back to that fateful lunch day with his friends. "Uh, I am a bit worried about...well, Jack said I might be too big?"

Louis nodded his head a bit with the song as he stared into Legosi's eyes and they moved this way...and that way… "Did he now?"

"W-w-well he...y-yeah." The wolf gripped his deer tighter.

Louis leaned his head in and his lips brushed Legosi's ear. "That's not how it works." He spoke very softly, his hot breath against the inside of his ear.

Legosi shivered, a jolt travelling through his spine. "Oh? U-uh...o-o-okay..."

Louis leaned back and they kept moving. "Trust me. I know. You didn't think I would figure out how it works? You know me. I like to do research."

_So size doesn't matter..._Legosi took a deep breath and grinned. Of course, he trusted Louis. He began to sway faster.

The herbivore pulled him closer, their chests against one another as he rested his chin on his shoulder the best that he could, keeping mind of his horns. He kept his hips back a little, on purpose. The song built up and Louis began singing to Legosi when it hit, very softly because he was embarrassed. What Legosi couldn't see was that his eye was closed, helping the deer to overcome his nervousness.

Louis' singing voice was calming, like a lullaby. Legosi squeezed the deer toward him, rubbing up and down his back with his large hands. He used one to stroke his short, puffy tail. It was one of his favorite parts of his mate.

Louis found himself smiling as he got louder and more confident, though it took toward the end of the song for him to sing at even a moderate volume. He shut his eye tighter, feeling tense and nervous as he held the note. He wondered how out of character Legosi felt this was.

The carnivore nuzzled his neck, grinning out of his view.

The song ended and Louis didn't let go as he reached over and began changing the station. "I have one you might like." He kept his right hand on Legosi's right shoulder. Suddenly, exciting jazz music was playing through the speaker as Louis tapped his foot, his eye moving toward Legosi. "Do you think you can keep up with me?"

Legosi's smile widened. "I'll try! I watch the actors dance all the time, so I think I can do it, too..."

Louis slid his hands down Legosi's arms and all the way until his palms were pressed against his, then he laced their fingers. "We'll see how good you do, then." And then Louis' hips were _moving_. He twisted them and started moving his feet. "Come on, join me!"

Legosi stepped around Louis' feet, careful not to tread on them. He kept up as well as he could, swinging his hips just like he did. He held a look of concentration the whole time, which contrasted with the dance.

Louis laughed as he began spinning around Legosi, their fingers staying laced as their arms extended and unextended and they hopped and moved around the room. It was messy, very messy, at first. Their bodies didn't match at all.

But that wasn't the point.

Sometimes Legosi's strength almost pulled Louis off his feet (causing the wolf to apologize loudly) and sometimes Louis stepped on his feet (causing him to apologize not as loudly). There were quite a few stumbles...But over everything there was laughing and passion and love.

And Louis was so in love with this wolf, he never wanted the song to end. It was the greatest song he had ever heard and he didn't even know the name and he didn't even care. Legosi was his and he was Legosi's and nothing mattered but the movement, the rhythm, the fire.

Their hearts beats quickly and some point they spun so much they got a bit dizzy, but they shook, shook, shook it off. Louis brought Legosi close and put his left hand on his shoulder and gripped his other hand in a cross of fingers, gliding across the floor (and yes, almost being dragged at first). In all honesty, Louis had to keep up with Legosi due to his size.

From there, a perfect and smooth transition between lovers to another pose, the song almost coming to an end. And finally, at the very end, even when it slowed down, they were in sync at last. Equal. The two panting and smiling more than both had in a while.

It was over just as soon as it had begun.

"W-wow!" Legosi was in disbelief that they were able to pull that off.

Louis was staring at him. "Never let anyone take you away from me." He was head over heels in love.

Legosi looked at him very seriously. "I'll never let anybody take me from you. And nobody will ever take you from me again."

Louis leapt into his arms as they smacked into a kiss, Louis feeling those perfect rough teeth against his. Legosi spun them around, falling onto the bed in a tight embrace, kissing deep.

He kissed back deeply, Louis reminding himself that the food was almost done, but for now...He let himself have this. He straddled only one of his legs, his right knee in between them. They panted as they kissed passionately. The flame was burning and only growing bigger each day.

Louis never, ever, ever, felt this way before. Even when Legosi confessed his love. There was something about this moment. He had never been happier. He pulled back and just looked down at his wolf's face. More jazz music had begun playing in the background, but now it was just noise to the deer.

Everything felt good. Legosi felt softer, warmer...Did he kiss better? Was he finding out how to use his tongue better? That kiss was the best they had ever had. This was the best day they ever had. It smelled amazing. He wanted to go out and pick flowers and spin in a field and fall in the grass and stare at the stars. All things he would never do. He wanted to tell all the people he cared about how much he loved them. He wanted to hug and hold them tightly. He wanted to get better for Legosi and for himself. His motivation to live had skyrocketed and nothing could ever ruin this.

Legosi looked back at Louis, feeling his love radiate into him, and Louis' love being reciprocated. It felt exhilarating, to have such a small and frail looking herbivore treat him in such a way. He felt like Louis' equal, or sometimes even that Louis was in charge. It was alluring, the feeling of letting someone else take control. Louis was the only animal for him and he knew this now. He thought of his grandpa, Gosha. He hoped he could meet Louis one day.

Louis huffed. "I don't even know what to say right now."

Legosi giggled once again. "Well, I think the soup might be ready."

Louis' smiled and he got off, easily getting his apron back on and spinning around as he got back and looked at the yellow card Shogi had given him.

The wolf just stayed laying on the bed, light headed and smiling from what had just occurred. He still felt Louis' warmth in his arms.

Louis grabbed the veggie bouillon, salt, and bay leaves out of the pantry and added them to the soup. He danced a bit to the jazz.

"Hon, come taste this for the salt."

Legosi rolled off the bed, almost skipping over and placing himself behind Louis.

The deer stirred it a bit with a wooden spoon and then lifted it up to Legosi's lips, keeping his hand under it. "Careful, it's hot."

Legosi blew on it twice, and then sipped it. "Mmph!" It was too hot still. He opened his mouth, trying to get air in to cool it off. Eventually he was able to get it down.

Louis put a hand on his own hip. "So?~"

"It's really good! I love it!" The wolf patted his stomach for emphasis.

Louis turned up the heat and put the lid back on the pot. "We have to let it simmer for 15 more minutes."

The wolf nodded and walked over to the bed, plopping down and turning on the TV. He looked over to his deer, spreading his legs and patting the area of the mattress between them, smiling invitingly.

Louis came and sat down, back against him. "Can you see over my antlers...?"

The canine rested his head on Louis' shoulder, as he loved to do. It also meant he was safe from the antlers. "Now I can." He leaned back onto the pillows, pulling Louis into him.

The buck smiled. "It smells good in here, huh?"

"It does. I love it. It smells homey." Legosi sniffed at him. "Your scent goes well with it."

The deer scooted even further back into him. "It really does feel like a home. That's a first for me."

Legosi flipped through the channels, looking for approval for each from Louis. The deer had gestured to skip quite a few of them.

The wolf flipped through the channels, until he stopped on a news story. The thing that made him not switch to the next channel right away was the utterance of the word "wolf" by the newscaster.

"Another predation case in what is believed to be a string of incidents all committed by a single wolf. He is believed to be in his mid 30s and is extremely dangerous."

Legosi tensed up, his eyes not leaving the screen as the camera showed images of police tape around the scene. His grip around Louis loosened.

The herbivore felt it as he watched a bit more, intrigued.

Legosi's breathing picked up ever so slightly. This wolf seemingly worked alone, and had already killed and devoured three other herbivores in the past two years.

His boyfriend put a hand on his leg as they kept watching the horrifying news story. The deer wondered if Alpha had eaten him and got away, would he be the same as this killer wolf?

Legosi had similar thoughts. If he had actually eaten Louis that fateful night, would he have been able to stop? "...No."

Louis blinked. "No?"

Legosi wrapped around Louis tightly once again, his legs coming up around him as well. "I'm not going to think about other wolves. I'm going to think about me, and what I feel. I love you, and I'll never hurt you like that." He always had to keep telling himself this.

"I believe it," Louis said. _But we can't know that..._"I'm hoping that panda guy was wrong."

The carnivore's breath hitched. "Me too." Legosi was about to say that maybe they should both pay him a visit sometime, but he didn't want to bring Louis to the back alley market. "If...if I ever start doing anything that scares you, you tell me, okay?"

"I promise I will." Louis put his other hand on his other leg. "Deep breaths. That's not you." His mate changed the channel to some game show, breathing deep like Louis suggested. "It's okay..." He rubbed his leg.

Legosi took Louis in his big hands, rubbing up and down his torso. He was so skinny. He was his. Legosi had him all to himself. He could eat him so easily, but he still couldn't find the thought appealing. He remembered the times he had called Louis his prey without thinking. Perhaps his mind really had confused romantic feelings and the desire to eat, but the other way around. At the very least, he knew now what his feelings had to be.

He continued to rub the deer, warming him up. Was he cold? He wanted him to feel good. Louis deserved to feel good.

The smaller animal sighed contentedly. "That feels really nice..."

Legosi smiled, rubbing further. He rubbed his shoulders, his chest, down to his stomach, using a circular motion. His large hands were able to cover a large area. He leaned in and licked Louis' neck.

"Mm..." Louis closed his eye and let himself be handled. He moved his legs to so that his feet were flat on the bed, spreading them.

Legosi moved his hands to Louis' hips and legs, thighs, covering his whole body in rubs as he continued to lick his neck. He never, in a million years, would have imagined this being the outcome of their relationship. If he had told himself half a year ago about what was happening now, he would have looked at him like he was unhinged.

Louis huffed softly. "Mm..." Yep. Carnivores were the best at things like this.

Legosi wanted Louis to feel like he was the most important herbivore in the world. Because he was. The wolf was a carnivore made just to please him.

Louis felt every touch of affection. They were all perfect. He scooted back even more into his wolf.

Legosi stopped licking so he could speak. "How can anyone think this is wrong?"

"They only see the fangs."

"...Do you not like my fangs?" There was a tinge of sarcasm in Legosi's voice, which was a rare gem.

"You don't want to know what I think of your fangs~"

"Mmmmm..." Legosi shifted them both into a lying position, spooning Louis with his legs wrapped around him.

"Mmm..." Louis smiled, closing his eyes.

* * *

When the soup was ready, The deer got up and went to it, looking at the card, then removing the pot from the heat, letting it cool while he set up the blender. "Are dogs sensitive to blender noises?"

Legosi put a pillow over his head, holding his thumb up.

Louis poured the soup inside and began to blend it, keeping his hand on the lid so it didn't explode.

The wolf peeked, pillow still wrapped around his ears.

It was a light green liquid now. Louis just hoped this was all right.

The wolf emerged as soon as the blending was done, walking up behind his chef and sniffing the air.

"Smell good still?"

"It does! I'm hungry!"

"Not yet." He poured it back into the pot. "Just need to add the actual cream and the rest of the celery."

Legosi's ever wagging tail just wagged more. He went over to the stove, getting some water ready. "For the tea!"

"I forgot about that. Now I'm even more excited. Cooking is so interesting." He added the rest of the celery and the cream. "Cream of celery recipe learned. Beep boop."

Legosi pat Louis on the head, smiling. "Good job!...Boop!"

Louis blinked. "Robot Louis cannot process this...Compliment." He squinted.

"How about processing this?" Legosi ducked down and kissed Louis on the lips.

Louis blushed red. "Smooth, wolf." He stirred the soup one last time.

His mate could barely keep still. He was so hungry and excited and in love with his boyfriend.

"There. Done." Louis smiled. "Why don't you get us some bowls?"

"Alright!" Legosi retrieved two bowls. They were on the small side. They still needed to shop for more Legosi-sized things. He set them down on the counter, eagerly awaiting the meal.

Louis served them both. "It smells good, at least."

Legosi looked excitedly at the bowls, and he didn't hesitate taking a spoonful and slurping it up. "Mmmm! Thish ish soooo good!"

The deer ate more slowly, smiling. "Not bad for the first time." He looked relieved.

Legosi brought the bowl to his mouth, drinking it directly. He lowered it, revealing soup stuck to the fur around his mouth. He smiled wide.

Louis laughed. "It looks like you're enjoying it." He kept eating with his spoon.

"It's good!" Legosi's tail wagged faster seeing Louis eat.

"It's good...Not as good as Shogi's, but...It's a start."

"You'll get better! And we'll keep eating it!" Legosi said, excitement clear in his voice. He slurped up the rest of his soup, placing the bowl back down with a contented 'clunk'.

Louis kept eating spoonful by spoonful. He set his bowl down and grabbed a napkin, wiping Legosi's mouth.

Legosi sputtered slightly, but let his boyfriend clean him up. After he was done, he leaned down to wrap Louis in his embrace.

Louis smiled and hugged back. He didn't plan to pick up his bowl again, rubbing Legosi's back.

"I'm so happy, Louis. I want to spend more days like this with you. I don't want them to end. I want to eat delicious food with you and hold you and dance with you."

"Of course we can..." He kept rubbing, squeezing his tail.

Legosi shivered at the touch and he retaliated by doing the same to Louis' puffy tail.

Louis shivered a bit. He moved Legosi's large and fluffy one through his hand, again and again. "I'm so happy too."

Legosi picked up his bowl and moved toward the pot again, Louis in tow still. He scooped another helping into it and drank it down.

Louis watched him eat it heartily, so glad he had impressed Legosi.

The canine licked his chops before sneezing.

"Are you okay?" Louis put a hand on his back.

His boyfriend sniffed. "Yeah, just a tickle." He set the bowl down once again. "I guess I should start my homework now."

Louis nodded. "I can help you, like I said."

The wolf nodded, heading toward his backpack and pulling out some books and binders.

Louis left the kitchen, his unfinished bowl on the counter.

Legosi brought his work over, noticing the bowl. "...Not hungry?" he ventured. He didn't want to open the wound again.

Louis looked back. "O-oh...I forgot it..." He mumbled and grabbed it again, coming back after. He hadn't really forgotten it.

Legosi's tail waved idly. He set his work on the small coffee table by the couch and sat down. "Alright, so I have algebra, sociology, and seaspeak homework."

"All things I can help with." Their thighs were touching.

Legosi steepled his fingers. "Hmmm. What to do first..."

Louis made an effort to eat another spoonful of soup. "What's hardest? If we get that out of the way, the rest will be easy."

"Seaspeak," Legosi replied, almost immediately. "My tongue gets so tied with it and it's just hard to understand structurally."

Louis nodded, spooning another bite of soup into his mouth. "Let me see." He reached his hand out as he swallowed.

Legosi handed him the work packet, biting his lip.

Louis looked it over. "When is this due?"

"Monday."

"The whole thing?"

"I started some of it, but I skipped over the hard things."

"This doesn't seem too hard. I had to study a lot of Seaspeak when I was trying to become a Beastar."

Legosi flinched a bit at the word. Louis had said it himself, at least, but whenever he heard it he had the impulse to see if Louis was upset. "Ah, I imagine." He waved at Louis. "Uhh, pokra pokra, Louis!" Legosi gave him the basic Seaspeak greeting.

"Pokra pokra, Legosi." He smiled and kissed his cheek. Then he asked him how he was doing in the same language.

"I have a low B, but it's something I struggle with. It's strange speaking a language that's meant to be spoken underwater."

"Yeah. But we can't really do that, can we? Unless you want to stick your head in a bucket full of water."

"Maybe that's the proper way to talk to sea animals?" Legosi shrugged. He smirked thinking about it. "I guess that would only apply to ones that can live on land, too."

"True."

Legosi opened the packet, paging through until he got to blank portions. He showed them to Louis, voicing his confusions.

Louis inspected the pages, his eyes scanning the texts. "Alright let's begin." He pointed to a sentence in Seaspeak. "What does this mean?"

* * *

They drank tea and worked through Seaspeak and the other subjects over the next hour or so. It was clear that Legosi was quite intelligent, but often got hung up on certain ways things were taught or explained. Once he heard it a different way from Louis, it tended to click in his head.

Louis was feeling really proud of his ability to get Legosi to understand things better than teachers could. He petted his head.

"Thank you, Louis!" Legosi smiled, his tongue poking out slightly.

The deer smiled back. "Anything for my big bad wolf."

Legosi cocked his head. "...Bad?"

"Huh?"

"Why am I bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"You called me your big bad wolf."

"Yes."

Legosi scratched his head, deciding to let it go. He scooped up his schoolwork and put it back in his book bag.

"You did a great job." Louis cooed, his soup having gone cold.

Legosi walked back over, looking at everything still left out. "So, I guess we should put all this in the fridge. Do we have containers?"

"Yeah, of course." He got up and began aiding him in putting away the leftovers.

Legosi picked up Louis' bowl. "Do you...want this or should we pour it back with the rest?"

"It's probably cold now," he sighed. "Oh well."

"You can always have some later," Legosi offered. He sighed, pouring it into the big pot.

"Are you okay?" He had noticed that sigh. "If you want more, don't be afraid to get more."

"I had enough." He recalled what he had read on Zoozle about eating disorders. He wasn't sure exactly where Louis fit, but he wanted to help him without being obvious about it.

"Okay..." He looked at the soup. "It was fun making that together..."

"Yeah...", Legosi's tone was wistful. "I'll look up some recipes I'd like to try so we can eat more food together."

Louis nodded. He felt guilty. He hadn't eaten very much. He would be feeling that tomorrow.

Legosi put the soup away into the kitchen, reaching in and pulling out some apples. "Want some dessert? Pretty healthy for dessert, but still..."

"I'm fine."

The wolf huffed, placing an apple on the counter while bringing his to the sink to wash it. "Do you really feel okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"How do you feel? Be honest."

"I feel good? I don't understand." He watched him wash the apple.

"You're not hungry or dizzy?" Legosi dried the fruit off, holding it in his hand and inspecting it.

"Dizzy...?"

"I know whenever I don't eat a lot, I'll get dizzy or lightheaded." Legosi took a small bite of apple. "But...maybe herbivores don't need as many calories. I'm sorry I got so upset the other day...I just worry. You know." _There's still something wrong, I know it._

"Oh..." Louis bit his lip. "Sorry. I'm...fine." He continued to lie.

Legosi nodded, taking another bite of the apple. It was crunchy and sweet. He wished Louis could share the taste with him.

Louis leaned his lower back against the counter. He just watched those fangs bite into the apple and tear the flesh off in chunks.

The carnivore licked the juice dribbling from the fruit greedily. He ate it down to the core, throwing it in the trash. "We could try an apple pie, sometime. I haven't had homemade apple pie in so long. My mom made it once. That was a while ago, though."

This made Louis realize he really had forgotten what he was going to ask Legosi the night of their shopping trip. He blinked as it came back to him. He had told Leogsi he was in love with the existence of carnivores that day.

The canine started to wash the big pot the soup was made in, as well as all the other dishes. It was only fair he cleaned up if Louis made the food.

Louis decided he wouldn't ask now. They were having a good night. He didn't want to ruin it.

Legosi began to hum, trying to lift his spirits back up. They had a nice day. He didn't want to forget that.

Louis hugged him from behind. "I love you so much, Legosi."

Legosi reached behind him, patting Louis with a wet hand. "I love you too, Louis. So much." He finished up with the dishes, setting them out to dry. He turned himself around and wrapped his arms under Louis's rear, hoisting him up in his arms and nuzzling his face into his abdomen. Louis's antlers almost hit the ceiling. Oops.

Louis laughed because it tickled. "Hey!"

Legosi's cold nose poked beneath his shirt, and he gave his tummy a small lick.

The herbivore laughed. "Legosi!"

Legosi lowered him a bit in his arms so their noses were touching. "We should go out again, soon. That was fun."

"You think so? That might he nice." He rubbed his nose against Legosi's. "Dancing was really fun too."

"We could go somewhere we could dance?"

"Again, I don't like hiding."

Legosi was quiet for a moment. "I...I want to show animals us. I want them to see our love. What we have for each other!" He bit his lip. Was this how his grandfather felt? "We worked so hard for this, but we have to hide it. It's not right..."

"It's not," Louis frowned. "But it's dangerous, Legosi..."

"I know," he whispered. "I'm just saying what I'm thinking. I know it's unrealistic, but they're my feelings."

He moved his hands under his shirt and rubbed. "Maybe we shouldn't hide, then."

"Maybe...um...", Legosi fumbled. "Maybe there's some places in the city for couples like us?"

"You mean like a club?"

"I guess? I don't know..."

"We might be too young, but you could be right. I've heard of this place that you can go to no matter what you are, but you have to hide your species with a mask."

"Well, that's still hiding, right?" Legosi's ear twitched.

"But we could still be in love."

"Of course." Legosi looked down. It was so frustrating. Everything was frustrating, but at least Louis was there. He carried him over to the bed, falling onto it with him in his arms still.

Louis tangled their legs. "You're not a bad wolf, by the way."

Legosi smiled. "I know..." He thought for a moment. "I should borrow Durham's Gamestation. Show you some games I like."

"Yeah? I'd probably kick your ass."

Legosi gave a crooked grin. "Yeah? What games do you like?"

"Um..." He scratched his cheek. "The popular ones..."

"Vague..." He scratched his small head gently. "I actually prefer single player games, like RPGs or adventure games. Some shooters are okay."

"Really? Wow. We can't really play those together."

"Well there's a racing game we have, and one of those party games. "There's a bunch, actually. If you'd want."

"We could! I'll win with ease," he smirked.

"We'll see.", Legosi mumbled, resting his face in Louis' chest. He didn't think about how boney it felt.

Louis kissed him gently on the cheek again and again. "You'd know I'd win!"

"I said we'll see!" Legosi laughed, poking Louis in the side.

"We already know!" He poked back.

"I won't mind losing if it's to you."

"You just ask to be tamed over and over, wolf."

Legosi curled up a bit, tail whapping the comforter. This deer did things to him that no other animal could. He licked his cheek. "I don't have any issue with that~"


	46. BC: RTF! (HNYE!)

**Bonus Chapter: Roll the Film! (Happy New Year, Everyone!)**

**Hello, everyone! You didn't think I'd skip out on doing something for New Years, did you? It took me a while to come up with something to do for our New Years celebration (I already have plans for their New Years) and eventually I came up with this. So here's a chapter full of Louis and Legosi's reactions to films of different movie genres. This takes place at different points in the story and does not fall on the WOA timeline. As they say in the movie industry, roll the film!**

**Action**

**Before the Film:**

Louis stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner for he and his mate.

Legosi was on the couch, soaking up the news. "Did you hear about the crazy police chase that went down in the city?"

The deer looked over, blinking. "No, I didn't. When would I have?"

Legosi blinked, hugging his knees to his chest. He messed with a toenail absent-mindedly as he turned his head to Louis. "Oh...Uh, I guess you don't really pay attention to the news, huh?'

"Honestly, most of it's negative. I mean, why would they put good news on there? That's not a story."

"They have stories about outstanding animals all of the time! It's called Animal of the Week!"

"I think society just wants its citizens to feel special," Louis commented.

"Oh...I guess...But you know what it really makes me want to do?"

The herbivore's ears perked and he came out of the kitchen, wearing his apron. "Uh oh, is someone about to say what I think he's about to say?"

The wolf giggled. "We should watch an action movie! There's always crazy chases in those!"

Louis crossed his arms, smiling. "Once I finish dinner, we can sit down and watch one. How about that new one on Flixnet with the three cat burglars?"

"Mm...that's more of a heist film, and those are all the same."

"True...Then how about the other new one about the spy who leads a double life and he's found out and then his wife is killed, so he fights a bunch of guys in a rage?"

"Okay!"

**During the Film:**

The two were sitting criss-crossed on the bed, staring at the screen as they ate the meal Louis had prepared. They had the movie volume up and the lights turned off like they usually did when watching movies.

"The way the camera is shaking so much makes me nauseous," Louis commented, taking another bite of his food to help the feelings go down.

"I know! Sometimes I can't even tell what's going on…" the wolf frowned. He was already almost done with his dinner, considering he ate a lot faster than Louis. "The way the spy has an eyepatch like you is kind of cool…"

"Yeah, but he's also breaking people's necks and shooting them while they're on the ground. That's just dirty."

Legosi looked at him with wide eyes. "Louis! They killed his wife!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean he has to kill those people."

"And if a bunch of gang members killed me?"

"And if Alpha had killed me?"

They both fell silent.

**After the Film:**

"Wow, that was an awful twist," Louis huffed.

"I thought it was super sweet!" Legosi smiled, his tail wagging.

"His wife was alive even though the whole time we were lead to believe she was dead."

"Yeah, but...It didn't happen on screen, so it makes sense!"

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Huh?"

Louis threw his hands up, his plate on his lap with the fork nestled into the meal. "He killed all of those people for no reason!"

Legosi thought for a moment. "Oh...You're right, Louis. I guess I was just happy that he got his wife back…"

Louis sighed, then smiled, reaching up and scratching behind his ear. "You're just a sappy little wolf, aren't you?"

Legosi hummed, tail wagging.

**Adventure**

**Before the Film:**

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Louis asked, looking in the fridge for leftovers to reheat.

Legosi looked up from his homework, grinning. "Yes! I have been wanting to watch the one about the group of young animals that go on an adventure across the city and all this crazy stuff happens."  
"Oh, I think I've heard of that one."

"Jack told me it was really fun and ever since then I've been wanting to watch it!"

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"Because that was in class this morning!" Legosi said.

"Oh, well, let me get some dinner made and we can sit down and watch it."

Legosi's ears twitched and he looked back down at his work. "Okay!"

**During the Film:**

Legosi sat on the edge of the bed, gazing intently at the screen.

Louis was further back, his back against the wall and legs outstretched in front of him. "Wow, I never expected that to happen." He blinked as he looked at the screen. "Even for a kids movie, this is pretty well written."

"Shh, Louis, it's getting to the good part!" Legosi whispered, leaning in more.

The deer laughed. Legosi always got way too into the movies he liked.

"Ohhh...This is so cute! Jack was right!" Legosi's tail began wagging. "It makes me want kids of my own. I would hope they could be as confident as these ones."

"Legosi, it's a kids movie, of course they're confident. Do you think that they want kids seeing a bunch of animals their age who just give up?" Louis said. _Kids of his own..._

"It would be an interesting twist. Oh! Shhh! Shhh! It's getting good again!"

**After the Film:**

"So? What did you think?" the carnivore asked, turning his head to Louis as the credits began rolling.

"Okay. You got me. That was cute," the deer smiled.

"Yay! Their adventure was so fun!"

"They included some adult jokes in there, too, which I always appreciate in movies like this."

"I think kids movies are so fun to watch," Legosi said. "They always have a happy ending and it's just a good time."

Louis raised a brow. "Contrary to what you said the other day about liking tragedies?"

"I have to be in the mood for that, Louis," Legosi explained. "But sometimes I just want to feel good! Like today!"

"And you got all your homework done, too."

"Yeah! So, what should we do now?"

**Comedy**

**Before the Film:**

"Hey, Louis." Legosi waltzed up to the deer, who was reading a book in bed.

"Yes?"

"Why are deer such cheapskates?"

"Oh no." He rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"They don't like to spend their hard-earned bucks!" Legosi began laughing.

"Can you please tell me where you're hiding that deer joke book I know you have. You've been making deer jokes all day."

"Aw...Are you not fawned of them?"

Louis' eyes grew more intense.

"I guess my jokes have gotten a little...stagnant over time." He smiled more.

"Don't make me throw this book at you," Louis threatened, wiggling it in his hand.

Legosi raised his hands. "Ah, sorry! I've just been trying to get you to laugh all day since I love it so much!"

Louis blinked and then he tilted his head. "Huh?'

"Yeah! I just love your laugh so much, I thought for sure one of my jokes would hit…"

The deer shook his head. "I'm finding that book and burning it."

Legosi's ears flattened. "Oh…"

The deer rolled his eyes. "Maybe a funny movie will get me to laugh?"

"You think so?!"

"Can't hurt to try."

**During the Film:**

Legosi's eyes widened as he covered his mouth. Louis was standing because he was in the middle of cooking dinner and didn't want to get too comfortable. "This movie is really offensive, Louis!"

"Yeah, it's great," the deer nodded.

His boyfriend looked at him like he was crazy. "But they're being so mean! Usually these movies are supposed to be funny! And they've talked about sex so much now and haven't even done anything! So why do they keep talking about it?"

"A lot of comedy movies have a lot of sexual jokes in them."

"The plot is completely ridiculous too! I don't understand why we are watching a bunch of employees fooling around in a restaurant. They're gonna get fired!"

"Legosi, it's a movie. Of course they aren't going to get fired."

"That's not realistic!"

"Oh? And kids movies are?"

"Uh, well...It's different still. I don't get it."

"I think this movie is just awful, honestly."

**After the Film:**

Louis took a bite, looking at Legosi from the chair he was sitting in. "So, they finally had sex."

"I'm not really sure how sex works, but I don't think it looks like that."

"You're not going to mention the fact that they did it in a freezer?"

"I was going to say that next! I know that their fur might keep them warm, but...Why in a place like that? Couldn't they have just waited until after their shifts?"

"Because it's FUNNY, Legosi."

"You didn't laugh once..." he pouted.

"That's because that movie wasn't funny."

Legosi snapped his head to him. "But you just said it was!"

"Well...It's supposed to be."

He put his head in his hands. "Argh, you're confusing meee!"

Louis laughed. "Sorry," he smiled.

The wolf eyes lit up. "Finally!"

**Crime**

**Before the Film:**

"So, you said something about finishing your book yesterday. How was it?" Legosi asked, once again doing homework.

"It was really good," Louis said, sitting next to him. "It was a crazy crime story about how this fox gets away with all these crimes and the wolf detective trying to stop him is always one step behind."

"Ooh, that sounds interesting."

"It was. They totally like one another, too."

"They do?"

"Well...It's obvious, but not really stated in the book. I see them as lovers who could probably be together if they just had a night alone together and talked about everything."

"Wow...That's really sweet, Louis!"

"Oh? Are you interested?"

"I want to see what you mean, but I don't think I really have time to read a whole book right now."

Louis smirked. "Looks like it's movie night, then." He saw the ears perk on Legosi's head. "They actually made a movie off of it, but I haven't seen it, yet."

"Ooh, okay! After my homework we can watch it!"

"Sounds good!"

**During the Film:**

"Wow, Louis! You were right! It's crazy how he gets away with all these crimes and never gets caught by the police!" His mind trailed back to the wolf killer on the news they saw, but he pushed it away.

"Wait! Here comes the scene where I knew they were gay!"

They both leaned in with bated breath, watching the scene fold out in front of them.

Louis gasped. "What? No, no, no, no!"

"What's wrong, Louis?"

"They changed it! The fox is supposed to act all flirtatious, but instead he's just acting like a typical villain!"

Legosi frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm furious. Where are the layers he had?!"

"Maybe they just wanted to...I dunno, make it more theatrical...?"

"Bullshit! The story was fine as it was!"

"Oh…"

Louis just crossed his arms, fuming.

**After the Film:**

"I have lost all faith in book-to-movie adaptations…" The deer looked down. "It was way straighter than the book and they even left out a really important scene!"

Legosi rubbed his mate's shoulder. "Louis...Calm down...It's just a movie…"

"But I'm angry!"

"I know, but there's nothing you can do."

"I'll just pretend the movie doesn't exist."

"Haha, okay. You still have the book, at least. Have you ever tried writing something yourself?"

"Like a story? Not really."

"You should try it! You can use the characters from the story and they can talk like you wanted and then date!"

"Uh...Maybe...I feel like too much of what I want would seep into the story, though."

"Well, that's fine! It will be cuter that way!"

Louis cleared his throat, looking to the side. "Yeah...cute…"

**Drama**

**Before the Film:**

"Hey, remember how you were saying you liked tragedies the other day?" Louis asked, looking at the cookies that were baking in the oven.

Legosi was squatting next to him, hands on his knees, looking inside as well. "I do!"

"There's a movie on Flixnet we have to watch as soon as these are done baking. I hear it has a really depressing ending and a lot of plot twists."

"Sounds interesting! What's it about?"

"I think we should go into this one with clear minds. It will probably be better that way."

"Sounds good!"

**During the Film:**

Legosi sniffed, his legs tucked in to his chest. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to look at the screen, but his crying was making it tough. There was an empty plate of cookie crumbs on the nightstand next to the bed.

Louis was rubbing his back. "It's just a movie."

"H-how could the mother die like that? Her daughter and her were so close!"

"We knew she was sick from the beginning," Louis commented.

"I thought she would get better!"

"I told you it had a depressing ending!"

"Louis...I think we should stop. Right now."

The deer quickly found the remote and switched the TV off, leaving them in darkness. "Are you okay? That movie really affected you…" He crawled back over and pulled him into a hug.

Legosi hugged back, sniffling. He didn't want to admit to Louis what had happened to his mother just yet.

**After the Movie:**

"I-I'm sorry, Louis...I just...Couldn't handle the sadness."

The deer stroked his back as they embraced. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"I know I said I liked tragedies, but that was just...Too much." Thank goodness the mother hadn't killed herself, or this would be an entirely different scene.

Louis shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I honestly didn't see that coming, either. It was really well written, though. Definitely my favorite movie we have watched so far."

"I-I guess…"

"I think it's bedtime," the deer said. "Come lay down with me." Legosi and Louis shifted positions until they were laying on their sides. The deer draped his arm around his wolf, scooting closer and spooning him. "Try not to think about it too much."

Legosi nodded, even though Louis couldn't see him. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his boyfriend's arm around his torso. He knew that his head would have to be looking up because of his antlers, which he thought was unfortunate. But Louis was as close as he could be, and that was enough for now.

**Fantasy**

"Louis! Louis!" Legosi ran up to his boyfriend, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain for the first time in a while. It was the middle of the day and animals were moving all around them.

The deer blinked, looking up from a book. "Don't you usually eat lunch with your friends?"

"Yes! But Kai told me that there was an Adler movie and as soon as I heard it I came looking for you!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I was just heading home and I saw you!" He came over and sat next to his mate, their hands close, but not touching.

"Is it a recording of the play or an actual movie?'

"An actual movie!"

"You're not going to be able to compare your props, then," Louis smiled.

Legosi shook his head, his ears wiggling. "That's fine! But I really want to see what it looks like with the actual characters and environments and stuff!"

"Is it on Flixnet?"

"I don't think so. You might have to order it online."

"Well, that's fine. It will take a few days to get here, though."

Legosi laughed and scratched behind an ear. "It's board game night with Kai and Dom, anyway."

"Oh, right. They always beat us…"

"It's because you try too hard to win!"

Louis looked at him with a wide eye. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The wolf just giggled.

**During the Film:**

"Wow, this looks amazing," Louis blinked. "Even though the costume is way different than the one you guys made for the play."

Legosi was in awe. "They definitely spent a lot of money on this."

Louis nodded. "It's the film industry. They definitely have way more money than a school ever would."

"How do you feel about it being a musical now?"

Louis put a hand on his forehead. "These songs are going to be stuck in my head for days…"

"Does that mean I'll get to hear you sing them?"

"You might not have a choice."

His tail wagged. "Yay!"

"It's so strange seeing it this way, though. All the environments around them, fully realized. The characters actually sounding like real animals. Hey look, it's that bad guy that you played." As soon as he saw it, he was reminded of the time that he saved Legosi from Bill.

"Of course, he's not going to go off script, though," Legosi stated. His mind flooded with memories of his fight with Bill, how things were now. He and Louis would always be there to save one another.

**After the Film:**

"Do you think Adler would have looked better with an eyepatch?" Legosi asked.

"His head is a skull, don't you think that would be a bit much?" Louis blinked, crossing his arms.

"Oh...I guess...I think it would look cool."

"You just want everyone to have eyepatches, don't you?"

"Not real ones! I have come to love your eyepatch because it reminds me of the time that I used my strength to protect a herbivore I cared about. Even though you lost your eye, it's a part of you now and it's something I love, just like the rest of you."

Louis sighed. "The sappiness just doesn't end with you. I'm going to go soft, wolf."

"You already have, Louis! You're so nice and cuddly, it's really amazing!"

"Maybe I was soft the whole time. Did you ever think of that?"

They laid down together after switching the TV off, Legosi curling up around Louis' midsection, as he often did, his head resting on his chest.

He felt a vibration and then heard a rhythmic humming. His head moved on his mate's chest as he looked up. "You're singing an Adler song, aren't you!"

Louis groaned. "Don't judge me. The songs are too catchy."

"Will you sing me to sleep, dear?" Legosi asked, squeezing and wrapping around him more.

"Fine…" Louis felt his lips curl into a smile at the request. He began singing once more.

**Horror**

**Before the Film:**

Legosi walked up to their home after a long day of school, eager to see his deer. He was feeling rather affectionate. He hoped Louis would feel the same. He raised his hand and rapped his secret knock onto the door.

No answer.

He tried again. Still nothing. He frowned, pulling the spare key they had out of his pocket and inserting it into the lock, twisting and then pushing the door open. He peeked his head in and scanned the room.

No one was there.

_Guess he went shopping or something. He'll probably be back soon._ He walked forward and shut the door, locking it once more and then going to set his backpack down.

Suddenly, he caught something. It was the smell he knew so well. Louis.

He smirked as he got closer to the kitchen, ducking down and then crawling on all fours, slowly.

As soon as he turned the corner, his deer jumped back, yelping. "Shit, Legosi!"

"Hahaha! I got you good, Louis!"

The deer took a moment to breathe. "That's not fair! I was trying to scare you first!"

The wolf tapped his nose. "You must have forgotten I had this."

"Foiled by the nose," the deer sighed.

"If you're in the mood for scares, I know exactly what we can do," Legosi smirked.

Louis immediately shook his head. "Ah, you know...I'm fine, really-"

"Come on! Please! You always say no when I want to watch a horror movie!"

"I'm not a fan, okay?"

"Pleeeeease, Louis! Pleeeease! I'll groom your antlers again if you do!"

The deer pursed his lips. He had enjoyed that last time. He could see how Legosi was doing in the mirror and guide him along. It felt nice to not have to do it himself. "...Fine. But only if you do that and a massage as well...Those large hands make it really easy and you're good at being gentle."

"Deal!"

"Let's do this, then…" He was not ready.

**During the Film:**

Louis was clinging to Legosi's arm as he watched a ghost tear the head off a poor feline. "I hate this so much…"

The wolf nudged him with the arm he was clinging to. "Come on, Louis! It looks so fake!"

"No it doesn't! Don't lie to me like that!"

The wolf just laughed at his boyfriend. He thought he was adorable for being so afraid. "You know, most people would think that I'm the one who's scared of horror movies, but it looks like it's you!"

"Shut it, wolf…" he yelped as a jumpscare occurred and he lifted Legosi's arm in front of his eye. His chest had such a tight feeling. "Is it over yet?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of," the carnivore cooed. "It's just makeup. Those animals are still alive in real life."

"I know...I know…" Louis mumbled. "That honestly doesn't make me feel any better."

The wolf put his arm around him and pulled him close. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary ghosts and killers, Louis!"

"Th-thanks…" he gulped.

**After the Film:**

"See? It wasn't that bad!" Legosi said, rubbing Louis' shoulders. He had already started on the massage he had promised before the movie began.

"Huh. You're right...Even though I looked away quite a bit, the plot was intriguing and I cared about the characters…"

"That was also a lot gorier than most...The others we watch won't be so bad."

Louis swallowed again, ears going back. "The others?"

**Romance**

**Before the Film:**

The happy couple walked into their shared home, holding hands and laughing at a joke that Louis had made. They had just come from a really nice date night out in the town.

"That restaurant was good, but it doesn't beat the stuff you make. You could open your own restaurant, if you wanted to!" Legosi chirped, tail wagging.

"Maybe." Louis removed his scarf and hung it up, along with his jacket. "It was still really nice being out with you. No one gave us any issues. We'll have to go back to that restaurant since they allow carniherbis"

Legosi hugged and kissed him. "It was a great idea, but you're still my little chef…" His hands moved to his hips.

Louis blushed. "Oh, shut it…"

The wolf grinned. "So...You said there was more to this date…?"

"Yeah. I thought we could throw on some cheesy romance movie and cuddle up. What do you think?"

"I think that that sounds amazing!" Legosi's tail immediately wagged. "Let's do it!"

"After a shower, okay?"

"Okay!"

**During the Film:**

Legosi was on top of Louis, who was on his back. They were in the middle of a passionate makeout session that had begun during their viewing of the film.

Both boys were getting better at the activity, especially with their tongues. Legosi's trick was not to shove his entire tongue in the deer's mouth, but rather just a bit, and move it slowly. Louis' trick was to be very careful of poking his tongue on his mate's fangs, but he had gotten pretty good at that.

Their eyes were closed as Legosi's hand moved along Louis' chest, down to his stomach and then up his pajama shirt. They both panted and breathed heavily.

Finally, Louis released the liplock, looking up at Legosi. "This movie is pretty good, isn't it?"

"It's amazing~" the wolf purred.

"It did its job," Louis nodded, finding Legosi's eyes. He moved a hand to his cheek and scratched gently. "Come here, you."

**After the Film:**

The duo were curled up under the covers together, legs twisted into a strange pretzel as they so often were. They had fallen asleep after a long while of making out and talking.

They dreamed of one another, little smiles adorning their faces as they slept peacefully.

**Foreign**

**Before the Film:**

Legosi was looking down at his homework, sighing.

Louis was in the kitchen, making something, as usual.

Legosi sighed louder, forcefully.

The deer looked up. "What is it?'

"I have to watch this foreign film for Seaspeak class and answer questions about it."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Could you please watch it with me?" Legosi asked. "It will be more fun that way, and you can explain things to me as you do! Maybe it will even be your new favorite movie!"

"Don't worry, as soon as you said you had to watch a movie, I was on board," Louis grinned.

Legosi's ears perked. "Really?"

"Yep. I'm assuming it's on Flixnet?"

"Yep!" The canine's tail wagged. This was going to be a fun homework assignment now that Louis was attached.

**During the Film:**

Louis felt his head lower slowly and then all the gravity rushed to it, causing him to snap it up, eye opening. He looked around, the only light in the room coming from the TV in front of their bed.

Right. The movie was still on. It felt like it had been on for hours now. He had dozed off multiple times, as well. Legosi must have been struggling to understand anything with an unconscious deer curled at his side.

The deer felt Legosi's cheek on his shoulder, turning his head and finding that the wolf had dozed off as well. He moved his arm, gently. "Legosi...Legosi, wake up." He nudged again.

The wolf's arm moved across him and pulled him closer. "Mm...Cuddle me…"

Louis sighed and nudged him multiple times at once. "You still have to watch the movie for class…" He felt bad about disturbing such a peaceful face, but this was an assignment that was due. He didn't want his boyfriend getting a bad grade.

Legosi whined gently. "Noooo...Louiiis cuddle meee…"

The deer sighed. "I don't get how they expect anyone to watch this. It's boring as hell."

"Mm," Legosi responded. "...gotta...class…"

"What was that?"

Suddenly, the wolf's head fell into his lap. The Seaspeak language constantly filling the room was becoming grating on the deer's ears. He put a hand on his boyfriend and pet gently. "Fine, but you have to watch it in the morning."

"..."

Louis sighed. He decided to watch the rest of the film so he could at least help Legosi a little bit when they awoke.

**After the Film (At Least After the Time Louis Saw It):**

Louis' eye opened and the first thing he felt was his back aching. He had fallen asleep in a sitting position. The sound of Seaspeak still filled the room. He rubbed his eye and looked down, seeing his boyfriend's large head on his lap, still, but his eyes were open. He was looking in the direction of the television.

The morning light filled the room, but the TV was still brighter than anything. Louis looked up and saw that the movie was playing once again. "So you…" He took a moment to yawn. "Remembered."

Legosi turned his head, having felt him stir. "Good morning, Louis! I don't know what you're talking about, but I woke up and realized I still hadn't finished the movie, so I decided to finish it."

"It's so boring...I guess I fell asleep again…"

"It's actually pretty interesting," the wolf said, "I think I was just really tired yesterday.  
"Mm...that's good...I hope I never have to sit through it again. It felt like it went on for five hours…"

"It's only three," Legosi commented.

"Mhm...Do you still need help…?" The deer was still very tired.

"No, I can handle it. You can go back to sleep." He sat up and moved into a sitting position and Louis immediately laid down, grabbed the pillow and wrapped his arms around it, resting his chin on the softness.

"Goodnight, Legosi…" he mumbled, eye slowly closing.

"Sleep well, Louis."


	47. First to the Finish: Legosi vs Louis

**Chapter 46 - First to the Finish: Legosi vs. Louis**

_Sometime later..._

Louis was cooking that day. He was excited for Legosi to find out what he was making. He wore his "Carnivore Tamer" apron and a smile. Now, he had no issue with it. Legosi definitely liked it. They had ordered both of the aprons the wolf wanted, but they hadn't been delivered yet.

There was a knock on the door, which Legosi did just to let Louis know he was about to come in without startling him. It swung open, revealing the carnivore, along with...

"Oh, what the hell, dude? This place is nice as shit!" Legosi's coyote buddy, Durham, walked in, something tucked in his arms.

Louis' eyebrows raised. Legosi hadn't told him they were having visitors.

Legosi mouthed "sorry!" to him silently.

Jack came in behind him. "It's way cleaner than our dorm!"

"Something smells good!" Collot chimed in, the tiny Voss clinging to him.

Louis blinked. "I was just trying my hand at an apple pie." He wore his straight face.

Legosi stood there, hands folded as if pleading for forgiveness. The dogs all snapped to Louis, bowing to him. "Hello, Louis-senpai! Sorry for the intrusion!" They immediately began sniffing around. Legosi drug his hands down his face, knowing exactly what they were doing.

Louis blinked, raising a brow at his boyfriend. He assumed this is just what dogs did in a new place.

Legosi looked at him, wearing the smile of a broken man. "Durham let us borrow his Gamestation!" he said shakily.

"Yeah, but only if he let me set it up because I don't trust him. Also, we wanted to see the place," Durham explained.

"You're really letting us borrow your Gamestation? Won't you miss it?" Louis asked. There was no scent indicating anything.

The canines looked at each other, confused and disappointed. Miguno mentioned something about how they must have just washed their sheets. Legosi looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Eh, I've got a Z-Box too. I can go without this for a bit," the coyote said.

Louis heard the comment about the sheets. "You guys are real mature. I guess I'm not surprised."

All their tails went between their legs.

Louis admired them, but kept his straight face. "We haven't done anything, yet."

Jack bowed. "We're sorry, Louis-senpai."

Legosi slunk back, face burning.

Durham started getting all the wires out, plugging them into the wall mounted TV they had bought.

Louis put the pie in the oven and then came over, his apron in full view now.

All the dogs stared at it, jaws agape. The wolf wanted to run right out the door. It was just one thing after the other.

Louis blinked and then looked down. "This is a joke from Legosi." He came up with that quickly.

"N-!" All eyes turned to him. The wolf looked down, defeated. "I...I think it's funny..."

Louis smiled. "So what if a deer is wearing something like this? Some carnivores need taming." _Why did I say that?_

The eyes stayed on Legosi. He looked like he was going to melt into the ground.

Louis went over to him. "Are you alright, Legosi?"

Legosi stood up a bit straighter, nodding. His friends all laughed softly. It was a different side to him, that was for sure.

Louis grabbed his hand.

Jack's tail wagged. "You guys are just as cute as I thought you'd be!"

Legosi rubbed his neck. It would be weird to get used to his friends seeing him with the one he loves, but they all knew and supported him, so why feel so embarrassed?

"Alright, that ought to do it. All set up. Now...there was something about pie?" Durham raised an eyebrow as he asked this.

Louis looked over. "It was for Legosi."

Jack sunk back a bit. "You're still as terrifying as ever, Louis-senpai..." _The eyepatch doesn't help…_

Legosi cocked his head. He reached down and tickled Louis on the side ever so slightly.

Louis smiled a bit at that and lightly smacked his hand.

The larger animal huffed. It was tough to get him to show his softer side in front of others.

Louis got closer to Legosi, though. "We only have one pie."

Jack grinned. "One slice for each of us!"

Louis crossed his arms. "What do you mean 'for each of us'?"

"What, kicking us out so soon?" Miguno had a shit-eating grin on his face.

The deer squinted. "You're trying to eat Legosi's surprise."

"Well it's not a surprise anymore," Jack said. "Also, you've been hogging him for so long. We miss him."

Louis put a hand on his chest. "Hogging!" He wrapped his arms around Legosi and looked back at them. "Is it hogging or is he choosing me over you?" He smirked.

Legosi blushed. "Uh, they can leave if you want. They just wanted to see the place..."

The deer shook his head. "It's fine."

Jack looked at them over the couch, dangling his arm. "We can leave!"

Durham looked over. "I should get pie for letting you borrow my system."

Legosi draped an arm around Louis, rubbing him idly as he watched everything happen.

Louis looked at him and spoke quietly. "The pie was for you..."

The wolf smiled. "I like to share, though." His ears drooped as he realized something. "That includes you…"

Louis got closer. "I don't like sharing." He was talking about Legosi. "It was all for you, though."

Legosi sighed. He didn't want to bring this up around his friends.

"Alright guys, let's all go back now!" Collot called out.

Louis looked at them. "If we plan better, you can come over again."

Jack's tail wagged. "Yay!"

They filed out, all saying goodbye as they left. It was quiet once again.

Louis looked at Legosi. "Oh my god."

"Sorry! They just sort of tagged along. I should have called or texted to warn you."

The deer covered his face. "Legosi..."

"Sorry! Are you upset?" The carnivore placed his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently.

Louis looked up at him. "They're...so cute…"

Legosi's face went blank. Of course..."Well, we can have them over sometime."

The young buck blushed. "Sorry I was rude."

His mate hugged him. "It's alright. You're trying. I'm still glad I'm the first animal you decided to show yourself to..."

"Me too...I guess now you know you have pie in the oven."

Legosi wiggled a bit in excitement. "I can't wait to eat it with you!"

"Yes, I also can't wait for you to eat it."

The wolf went over to the bed, sitting on it and grabbing one of the controllers for the game console. He booted it up, navigating the menu.

The deer joined him and looked at the screen. "You know how to use it already?"

"I've played it a lot! Look, I have a profile on here." Legosi opened up a profile named _beetle2000_, showing off the cute little wolf avatar he created for it. It looked a lot like him.

Louis smiled. "You really love beetles."

"They're cute..." Legosi navigated to the "New Profile" option. "Let's make you one on here." He handed the controller to Louis.

"We should get you one, then."

"Oh, well, I had a beetle but it flew away last spring."

Louis took it and looked at it. He had no idea how to operate it. "You did?"

"Yeah...my beetle, Kabu-chan." The carnivore fiddled his fingers.

Louis messed with the controller. "Oh, so this is how you move it."

"...Oh, yeah, with the stick there."

He pressed buttons and various things happened. "What did I do?"

"Oh, you just canceled out of the profile creator. And you just went into options." Legosi looked over at Louis skeptically.

The deer squinted. "I did? How do I get back to it?"

"Press the B button to go back to the main menu. Then go to profiles and select 'Create New'."

Louis looked down. "Okay..." He pressed the button and did as he was told. He pressed the same button to try and select it. "Hm..."

"Oh, no no you need to hit the A button to select. B button always goes back." Legosi scratched his head.

Louis tried it and it worked. "Okay, now?"

"Yes! Now you just have to choose a name for yourself."

"Hm..." He pressed the button multiple times, typing 'AAAAAAA'.

"Good name."

"That's not what I wanted."

"Press X to backspace. Use the stick to move to what letter you want."

"Okay..." He tested it then moved around, pressing B. "The keyboard disappeared."

"Yeah, you pressed B. That button pretty much goes back to whatever screen was previous. You should avoid pressing it."

Louis frowned. He got the keyboard to open again and then slowly began typing. l-o-u-i-s.

Legosi nodded approvingly. "When you're happy with it, just go over to Enter and hit A."

"Well, I wanted the L to be capitalized...Am I supposed to have numbers too?"

"Only if you connect the account online."

"There's more?" He sighed. "We haven't even got to the games yet and I'm already ready to quit."

"I can do it for you, if you want."

Louis handed the controller back to him. He rested his chin on him as he watched.

"Here, now we can make a little avatar for you." The screen showed a Carnivore and Herbivore option. Legosi selected Herbivore, and then scrolled through the list. "A lot of this is a bit generalized, since having every single animal species would be too much for the memory." He found deer and selected it. The plain, base deer appeared.

"That makes sense," Louis nodded. "Oh, that's a white-tailed deer. Do they have a red deer?"

"Well, we just have to change the fur color." Legosi went into the fur options, looking through the different colors and patterns.

Louis looked at them. "I think you can gauge which one is closest."

Legosi nodded, selecting a solid color pattern and choosing an orangish-red color that was the closest.

"Oh, perfect. It looks like me...minus the eyepatch..." he mumbled.

"I think they actually have that in accessories. We get to that at the end."

"Oh, wow." The deer blinked.

"Okay, time to work on your features..." Legosi stretched his neck away from Louis, getting a good look at his face. He chose a slender face shape.

"You can go full out with this?"

"Well, just with these presets, but there's quite a few. A lot of them are shared between species, though." Legosi got to the eyes, scrolling through them until he got to a pair of stern, tired looking eyes. The nose he selected was on the small side.

"It really is looking a lot like me," Louis blinked.

"I know my deer." The wolf poked his fangs out. He cleared his throat, selecting ears that were on the longer side that stuck out to the sides.

Louis admired him and looked down at Legosi's fingers, which were tapping and moving along, this way and that. He couldn't look away from them.

Legosi added some more pronounced eyebrows, and selected antlers that resembled Louis'.

The herbivore just kept watching those long fingers. He remembered Legosi began filing his nails down more often. He was doing a good job.

"Alright, time to dress you up. I'll let you decide what you want to wear. I'll go through the options."

"Can I wear nothing?" He asked, with a serious face and tone.

"...Here's some briefs?"

"Oh so that's as far as you can go"

"You can't be naked!"

"That's not very realistic."

"It's a video game."

"Okay...?"

Legosi chose a pair of swim trunks that he was able to get in a color close to his fur color. "There, now it kind of looks like you're naked."

Louis laughed. "You like what you see, Legosi?"

"...There's nothing there."

"Do you want to take that deer on a date?" He laughed more. It looked so funny to him.

"You can't have the avatars date, unfortunately. That'd be cute, though!"

"We can pretend yours is dating mine."

"Yeah." Legosi went to accessories, and attached a black eyepatch to the deer.

"Now I'm naked with an eyepatch. Ooh."

"Yeah, so technically..." The wolf 'Save'.

"You're actually using it?!"

"What? You said you wanted it!"

"I was just playing around!"

"Okay, I'll go back in and give you clothes."

"Didn't you save it already?"

"You can go back in and change it. Here, let's go through the outfits."

Louis looked closely. "Hm..." He watched him scroll through.

There were casual outfits, formal suits, summer clothes, dresses, costumes...

"...What do you think...?"

Legosi went over to one of the suits, and changed the color to a deep purple. "You look handsome in this."

"That's perfect, then." Louis smiled. "It's nice to hear you say things like that. I remember the first time you called me handsome."

"Oh, really? That was over text, right? After you called me cute..."

"Yeah...It was..."

"Wow...we were really funny back then, huh?"

"We were...?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I realized I loved you pretty early on, and I just thought you'd never feel the same way, you know?"

"I get what you mean. You realized you loved me early on because you're a big wolf who wishes he could be tamed." He smiled a bit. "You liked my orders and demands."

"N- I..." Shit...was that why? "B-but you're not actually like that! And now we get along really well!"

"Yeah, but that's definitely something you enjoyed back then. You always came to me asking for things to do. A big carnivore who likes being ordered around? Adorable."

"I-I just admired how strong you were and thought you were a-attractive and wanted you to approve of me!" It was strange looking back at their past interactions with a lens of truth.

"And put a leash and collar on you and have you stay by my side?~"

"I never thought of that! I just wanted to be your friend at first!"

"At first!"

Legosi retreated into Louis' chest, hiding his blushing face in it.

Louis wrapped his arms around him. "I can only imagine what you thought about back then."

"Honestly, I just wanted to be around you and have you like me. I think it was because you weren't afraid of me. I thought it meant we should be friends?"

Louis scratched his back. "I'm just pulling your tail, Legosi."

The wolf grunted in frustration. He pulled back, selecting his profile and opening his avatar. "Well, here's me." It was a surprising likeness. The eyes were tired, the expression friendly and relaxed, and the fur color and pattern spot on. The wolf wore a plain shirt with a beetle pattern on it with some jeans and simple sneakers.

"You have to let me see him naked, now. But...this also looks like you took time to make it."

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time getting everything right. I think I did well." Legosi went to the same pair of swim trunks again, making them gray. "This isn't accurate, though, since my lighter fur pattern extends from my face, down my neck, into my chest and stomach." Legosi looked away bashfully. "Of course, you know that."

Louis nodded. "You're very beautiful, everyone knows that."

"Thank you. So are you." Legosi put an arm around Louis, resting his hand on the side of his rear.

Louis blushed and smiled a bit. Legosi's hand definitely belonged there. "So, we can play with these profiles now?"

"Yeah. There's some games on the hard drive, but Durham also brought some physical games, too."

"Does that mean you'll have to move?"

"Not if we play one of the games already downloaded. Or whatever one is loaded inside the system." He went out to the menu to check.

Louis just relished the feeling of Legosi's hand in case it disappeared soon.

"Oh, looks like _Nitro GX 7_ is in there. It's a racing game." He flipped through the downloaded games. "Here's some trivia party game, a card game...Oh, here's that dating sim that Durham's obsessed with."

"Dating sim?"

"Um, it's a game where you talk to characters and you get to date them. This one has aliens, so the characters aren't actually animals."

"They should have one where you date serial killers so we can see how they resist to kill their lover and why."

Legosi gave him a wayward look, raising his eyebrow. "I mean, that's probably out there somewhere."

"Well, we should buy it."

"...Louis, you're not talking about me, are you?"

"What?"

Legosi fumbled. "Th-that idea isn't based on me, right? Because I tried to eat you that one time..."

"You're not a serial killer!"

The wolf's ears folded. "Yeah...I'm sorry, it's just...you came up with the idea so quickly, like it's something you think about a lot..."

"I think about a lot of things all of the time."

"...Uh, anyway, what should we play?"

"Is there a game where I can beat your ass?"

"Well, you don't even know how to navigate menus, so I don't think so."

"Excuse me? I'm going to win."

"Alright, then." Legosi launched the racing game. He realized midway through that the other controller was on the table under the TV, so he had to get up to get it.

Louis felt his hand disappear and was a bit disappointed, but he was ready to win.

"So, do you want to train first to get used to the controls?" Legosi handed him the spare controller.

"No, I just want to beat you and be right."

Legosi scratched him behind the ear, something he hadn't done before, but he figured a deer might get the same enjoyment out of it a canine would. At least he hoped so.

It felt nice, but Louis wanted to race. "Let's go, Legosi!"

"Alright, I'll set a race up between just the two of us."

Louis nodded, waiting with a determined face.

Legosi chose a simple figure 8 track, and he picked his racer, whose car was shaped like a bug. "Alright, now you just have to choose your racer and car."

"Is it the same controls that I used to type?"

"Pretty much. Just use the left stick and the A button to select."

Louis looked around and picked his wolf racer and a car that looked like a hearse. "This game is weird..."

"Yeahhh...Anyway, we're ready to go." Legosi hit start and the race loaded.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The wolf's car sped off, and disappeared in the distance on Louis' half of the screen, while his car just stayed there. He kept tapping X. "I think my controller is broken."

"Press A to go." Legosi stopped holding his down, instead opting to tap it to start moving slower and give Louis a chance to possibly catch up.

The deer looked down and pressed A. "Oh, I'm moving!" He crashed into the wall and began dragging his car along it. "Wow...this racer is terrible at his job..." The car blew up from being damaged too much. "And now he's dead."

"...I win."

Louis' car blinked back onto the screen in the middle of the road. "No wait, I'm still here somehow! This guy must have superpowers! He brought himself back to life!"

Legosi chuckled. "You get 3 lives in a race. See that meter over there? That's your health. Use the stick to steer."

"Which one? There's two." He held up the controller.

"Left."

He tried the two button combos and found himself steering. He swerved left and right, his car wiggling along the track. "Is he drunk? What's going on?"

"Uh, don't hit any direction and you'll go straight. Only use the stick to steer. You don't have to hold it down."

"Oh..." He tried again and was finally driving normally.

"There you go!" Legosi stayed ahead of him, careful not to go too fast.

Louis leaned in. "_Now_ I'm gonna beat your ass!" He tilted the controller with the car like it was a steering wheel, as new gamers often did.

Legosi leaned in too, only to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

Louis saw Legosi's bug car. "I'm going to squash you like the little bug you are! Ha!" He rammed right into him.

"Oh! Good job! You caught up to me!" Legosi used this moment to accelerate ahead. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hey! Get back here!" He sped his car after him. "I must win!"

"Hmm. I don't think so."

Legosi's car was so close. There was the finish line! Louis' car passed his and just barely crossed it. The deer stood up and raised his arms in victory. "Ha! I won!"

Legosi passed him, just like that. "It's a race, Louis. There's 3 laps."

The herbivore watched his car vanish in the distance. "No!"

"Keep going!" Legosi didn't slow down now. Louis had to learn this way.

He gripped his controller and his car revved back into action. "You're probably almost to the third lap!"

"You're right. Come get me!"

He smacked the controller out of Legosi's hand and it landed on the carpet. "I will!"

"Hey! That's dirty!" Legosi shoved Louis lightly before reaching down for his controller. When he came back up with it he held it out of Louis' reach.

"You're lucky your arms are longer than mine!" He thought of what he could do next. He still hadn't caught up!

Legosi truly drove fast, now. Louis' trick got rid of any handicap the wolf would give him.

Louis gasped as he realized he was going to lose. He thrusted himself backward into Legosi and sat on his lap, blocking his view with his body. "You can't win!"

"Why not!"

"Because, I'm going to!" He moved his body to keep blocking Legosi's eyes from the screen.

"You dirty deer! Stop!"

"Ahahaha!" He felt Legosi's nose on his back. He was on his knees so he could move his body better on his lap to obscure his view. "I _will _win this battle, wolf!"

Legosi got up, standing on the bed, his head pressed flat against the ceiling. Unobscured, he started driving properly again.

Louis stood up as well. He raised his hands in front of Legosi's eyes to block them.

The wolf jumped down to the floor, running away from Louis just as he was in the game.

Louis gasped. "Hey! You can't run away!"

"I shouldn't even have to!"

"That's what playing games is, right? I'm using a thing called strategy! Learn it and weep, wolf!"

"It's all supposed to stay in the game!" Legosi laughed. Louis sure was an interesting animal.

Louis jumped off the bed (not too high because of his antlers). "What's the point, then?! You would win!"

"I can win! I'm allowed to!" Legosi never got this animated during gaming. Of course, he had never gamed outside of the box like this. He turned his eyes to the screen. He was almost at the finish line.

Louis quickly grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him, hitting the controller out of his hand again. "I'm so close!"

Legosi glared at Louis, suddenly shooting out at him and tackling him, grabbing him by the midsection and pinning him to the ground, the controller flying from his hands. He pressed his entire body against him, not letting him move.

Louis' eyes widened. "Urgh! Legosi!" He squirmed.

"You're just going to have to move me if you want to win." He let his body weight press on him completely. Louis' frail body felt so small beneath his.

He squirmed still. "You know I can't do that, cheater!" He had a quick thought, knowing exactly how to get him off. He wasn't even thinking about the implications, but he pushed his hands under their bodies and grabbed his crotch. He was sure the wolf would jump back like a scared cat.

Instead, Legosi wrapped his arms around him tight, growling deep in his throat, instinctively.

Louis blinked, his hand unmoving. "Y-you're supposed to get off!"

"I can't let a cheater win! This is about justice!" Surprisingly, Legosi didn't think too much about what just happened.

"Noooo!" His hand disappeared. "We both don't even have controllers!"

"...It's a draw," Legosi uttered, before kissing Louis deep on the lips.

The deer blushed red. He pulled back from the kiss. "How could you let it end in a draw?! I was winning!"

"You were cheating, dear." Legosi leaned back down, licking up Louis' neck.

Louis huffed. "You...I...You cheated harder by using my body against me..."

Legosi retreated, getting up and letting Louis up with him. "Okay, let's finish it for real." He was panting a bit.

Louis panted as well. His eyes didn't leave Legosi. "Mm..."

Legosi picked up his controller, finding Louis' across the room and handing it to him.

Louis took it and sat back down on the bed. "On the count of three. One...two...three!" The race began again, but Louis was already behind.

Legosi shot forward, sure to not make any sudden movements that might make the deer strike the controller from his hands again. For such a small guy, he could be strong.

It was far too late for Louis to win. Legosi's car crossed the finish line and the game was over.

"Impossible! I was supposed to win!" Louis frowned.

Legosi looked at him with a grin, eyes squinted.

"I used all that strategy!"

"Well, I just knew how to play the game." Legosi sniffed the air, and he began to salivate. "I think the pie is ready."


	48. Instinct Takes Over

**Chapter 47 - Instinct Takes Over**

Louis got up and went into the kitchen, opening the oven and looking at the pie he had been baking. "It looks like the picture..."

Legosi rolled off the bed and followed him, leaving the game on his win screen. He walked up behind him, admiring his work. "Wow! Louis, that's amazing for your first try!"

Louis smiled. "Does it smell good?" He began taking it out.

"It smells amazing!" Legosi was so excited, it was adorable.

The deer put it on the stove, steam rising from the fresh dessert. "Well, we don't know how it tastes, yet."

Legosi licked his lips. "I'll get the plates and forks while it cools!" He set off, putting everything on the counter. He poured themselves some glasses of water as well.

Louis watched him, admirably. "Just be careful not to dig in too fast."

Legosi eyed the pie hungrily, waiting for it to cool. He twiddled the fork in between his fingers, nimbly.

After a few minutes, Louis put it on the counter and grabbed a big knife. "How big of a slice do you want?" He looked at Legosi, who was waiting eagerly. It was exactly what he wanted to see when his boyfriend found out he had surprise pie.

Legosi held his left index finger against the thumb and index finger of his right hand, making quite a big triangle with it.

Louis looked back down and cut about that size of a slice out and placed it on his plate. He leaned down and looked at the apple filling, golden and beautiful. "It better taste good, considering how it looks."

Legosi took a forkful of pie, holding it up to his mouth and wrapping it up in his long tongue. He chewed, his eyes closed. Were those...tears?

Louis watched closely. "So...?"

Legosi let out a puff of air, a high pitched sound coming out as well. "It's so good. It's so good!" He went in for another bite.

Louis smiled and served his own slice, then took a bite. "I'm relieved."

Legosi's tail wagged when he saw the deer take a bite. "What do you think? How's it taste?"

"I did a great job, for once."

"You always do a great job!" Legosi ate some more while also keeping an eye on Louis' plate.

Louis ate another bite. "I keep messing up! Usually."

"Well, I don't notice! I love your food." Legosi had finished his slice, so he opted to lean on the counter, staring at Louis with a half-lidded gaze.

Louis looked down at his pie and picked off another bite. "It took a lot longer to make than the soup."

"It is a bit more complex, so it makes sense. I love desserts." He licked his lips. He wanted to go for another slice, but he was afraid any movement he'd make would disturb what was happening…

Louis' eye found Legosi's, seeing they were half-lidded. "What's that look for?"

Legosi smiled, eyes darting away. "You're...beautiful."

Louis swallowed his piece. "You're not so bad yourself." He ate another bite.

Legosi went back to staring. This was the most he had seen him eat...ever? Was it really? Legosi couldn't remember. He thought back to the dinners Louis had at the fountain. They were never big meals. And they were never really touched.

Louis inspected his pie again. "It's nice and flaky, which is just how I wanted. I was worried the dough might be too chewy."

"You really did do a great job!"

Before they knew it, the whole slice was gone.

Legosi scooped Louis up in a big hug, suddenly.

Louis held his plate still, trying not to drop it. "Legosi!"

Legosi laughed. "Louis!"

"What are you doing!"

"I'm hugging you!"

"I just ate some pie!"

"I know!" Legosi sniffed. "I'm just happy."

"Oh, because you liked the pie," he rubbed his back with his knuckle since he was holding a fork.

"Y-yeah! Of course!"

"I think I'll get some more," he was already picking up the knife. The deer cut another slice, lifting it up and putting it on his plate. "Are you going to get more?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" Legosi got another, smaller than his first one, but still modestly sized. He forewent the fork entirely this time, holding the slice to his mouth and taking a bite, crumbs falling on his chin.

Louis slowly ate his, piece by piece. "We can save the rest for later."

Legosi nodded enthusiastically. "It's a pretty big pie!" He gazed upon Louis once again with that fond expression. "What are you thinking of making next? I could help again, like with the soup."

"Hm...maybe try my hand at muffins again. I don't want them to crumble so easily this time."

Legosi leaned down and nuzzled Louis' cheek with his nose while he rubbed his shoulders. "My chef..."

Louis blushed. "I-it's nothing, really..." Hearing those words from him made him very embarrassed for whatever reason.

The wolf's voice was breathy. "It's everything."

Louis looked down at his pie as he slowly ate another bite. He was very happy Legosi liked his cooking, though he still wanted to get better.

The wolf wrapped Louis up with his arms from behind, pressing his body against him like he so often did when standing together in the kitchen. It was a very comforting position for him. He didn't even think about the predator/prey image that most animals would probably see now. "I'm glad you like it, too."

"What can I say? It's very good." He took another bite, ending his second slice of pie.

Legosi let out a short, happy breath from his nose and squeezed Louis tighter, his tail smacking against the wood cabinet next to them. He turned and started to lick his cheek.

Louis blushed and laughed. "Hey, that tickles and you know it!"

"I love when you laugh!" Legosi managed to say between licks.

"Stoooop!" He turned around and pushed him gently.

Legosi smiled, his tongue still sticking from his mouth slightly. He let Louis push him so he was backed up against the counter next to the stove.

Louis was smiling. "You're just happy because I gave you pie, wolf. Dogs must always be happy after getting treats.

"I'm happy because we got to eat it together, too!"

He smiled and looked in the cabinets for the tin foil. "I know, I can't believe I had two slices."

"How do you feel?" Legosi cocked his head, slightly concerned.

"Kind of weird. Not used to having so much." And it wasn't even a lot. He found the foil and ripped off a square, coming back to the pie.

"I'm...really happy you ate."

Louis looked at him. "You say that with such a strange tone."

"You think?"

"It was just pie." He completely wrapped it up and put it in the fridge.

"It's...probably the most I've seen you eat. It made me happy..."

"Why does it matter how much I eat?"

Legosi flinched. "W-we talked about this, remember...?"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal to you." He crossed his arms.

"Because I care about you! I want you to be healthy!"

"I'm fine, Legosi!"

Legosi clammed up and looked away. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

Louis turned and began washing dishes quietly. _Why did I snap at him like that? Idiot!_

Legosi turned and walked into the living area. He sat on the bed and closed out the game, going to the Gamestation menu again.

Louis just stayed quiet as he continued to watch, the clinking of the the dishes filling the empty space.

The wolf brought up his avatar again, idly going through all the outfits, dressing his avatar up in all the various clothes. It was a nice, calming distraction. _At least he ate. That's all I can ask for, for now._

After Louis was done with the dishes, he came over and sat down, silently.

At that moment, the wolf on the screen was wearing some sort of super hero getup. Legosi let out an amused huff.

The deer just watched, pulling his legs up. He thought the outfit was nice, at least.

Legosi reached out, holding Louis by the waist just as he had before.

Louis sighed and leaned his head against him.

"...Did you want to play some more games, or..."

"I'm okay." His mood had completely changed from when he was running around playing video games with Legosi. He thought about it and remembered how he had grabbed the wolf to get him off of him and it didn't work. He was sure it would have...

Legosi turned the console off, putting the controller down and just sitting there.

Louis did the same, looking at the black screen of the TV, seeing his antlers reflected in them.

Legosi looked down at his knees. "Louis..."

"Hm."

"...I'm sorry...For bringing up your eating habits again. I knew you didn't want to talk about it the first time, but I pushed it again. I guess I just wanted you to know how I felt. I won't bring it up again..."

"..."

"...Sorry," he whispered, ears flat.

"Legosi, it's fine. You probably should be worried. I'm just being a dick and defending myself for no reason."

The wolf just nodded slowly. "I am. Worried, that is." He turned to look at Louis with those tired eyes.

"I apologize." The deer laid back and sighed again. "I don't know what comes over me sometimes."

Legosi laid down with him, rubbing his chest. He was unsure of what to say, so he just stayed silent. This close again, Legosi remembered how they were wrestling on the ground earlier. Louis touching him like that... He didn't process it at the time, but it had definitely planted a seed in his mind. "Louis, uh, this might sound weird, but do you remember when we were on the floor before? When I was pinning you down."

"Mhm."

"Well, I've never been touched like that. Even by you. It...it made me feel...good. Good about myself. I know you love me, but...it was then that I felt like you actually..._wanted_ me." He bit his lip. His face started burning.

Louis blushed and looked to the side. "I...um..."

"It's hard to really...think about an animal being attracted to me. I never had to think about it before. But that moment brought it to my mind..."

Louis covered his face. "Ugh...stupid wolf...it's hard to stay in a bad mood when you say things like that..."

Legosi laughed, bashfully. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Shut it...I...didn't think anything of it at the time..."

"I see..."

"But for the record, I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone."

Legosi was still for a moment, before rolling on top of Louis and pressing their lips together.

Louis blushed and kissed him back. He spoke during it. "I'm sorry if I stepped out of line."

Legosi's ears pushed back, his eyes widened. "Would...would you want to touch me again?" The fur on his cheek looked so unbelievably soft.

Louis huffed. "Y-yes."

The wolf moved up a bit, silently, allowing Louis better access.

Louis slid his hand back down, his hand feeling the area again as he stared at Legosi's eyes. "Is it...okay?"

Legosi bit his lip. "Could...I take my pants off?"

The deer nodded. _Oh boy, what am I getting myself into…_

Legosi rolled to the side, undoing his belt and slipping his jeans off, showing his red plaid boxers. From the look of it, Legosi had definitely been enjoying it even with his pants on. He came back and laid on his back, looking over to Louis with vulnerable eyes.

Louis got up and crawled over him, looking down at his eyes. "You promise you'll be okay?"

Legosi nodded. "I think so, I mean, yes! I mean...I'll let you know the moment I'm uncomfortable..."

The deer nodded. "How should I...Do it? Reach back, or...?" He had no idea how to do this kind of stuff.

The wolf looked at him in confusion. "Uh, just touch it how you want."

Louis thought for a moment and then laid a bit to the side of Legosi, laying his chest against his. He reached his hand back and felt what was there. _I can't believe I'm actually treating a carnivore like this…_

Legosi let out a little 'mmmp!' sound. It was so high pitched and soft, one would never believe it came from such a large wolf. He clenched his fists, which he held on either side of his head.

Louis' head moved back a little as he was surprised by the noise. He moved his hand this way and that along him. He tried not to think about...The size. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. He breathed warm air onto him. He was getting excited himself.

Legosi put a tentative hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, gripping it tight, but not as tight as he wanted. He curled his toes, trying not to pant.

The cervid wrapped his hand around it and let go, really trying to push the size out of his mind. He had the urge to look so he just pushed his face deeper into the crook of his wolf's neck.

Legosi gasped as Louis gripped him. He was surprised he hadn't slipped out of the boxers yet. All he knew was that he realized how pent up he had been the past few weeks, manifesting itself in a raw, burning feeling.

"Sorry...Is it still good...?"

Legosi nodded, eyes screwed shut and brimming with tears.

Louis began kissing his neck, moving a little against him. He wanted to feel something, too.

The canine's panting grew more desperate. He reached over with his other hand to grip Louis, pressing his mouth onto his forehead to stop himself from moaning out loud. He pushed his hips up. He wasn't sure if he had ever been this hard.

Louis wanted him and he wanted Louis. That thought burned in his mind.

The deer grunted gently. He kept kissing and pleasuring his mate.

Legosi made weird whining and growling noises deep in his throat. He pulled Louis on top of him, gripping his back and rear.

"Mffff...Legosi..."

Legosi blushed intensely, giving Louis a guilty look. "How...how do you like it?"

"I probably shouldn't say..."

"I...I want to...but I'm afraid of touching you there because...claws." He looked away bashfully.

"You don't think you can be careful…?" His hand was resting on Legosi's crotch at this point.

He shook his head. "Just afraid of myself, I guess." He rubbed his hands up and down Louis' back.

The young buck huffed again. "It's your choice."

Legosi's hand stopped on Louis' pants, contemplating. He gave them a testing tug downward.

Louis just waited, looking at him. _Alright, don't freak out...You've done this before._

Legosi tugged more. They were lounging pants, so there was no belt or anything. He slid them down to his thighs, leaving his hands there and debating his next move. Their hips were pressed together now, both in their underwear.

Louis looked down at him. "I didn't think I'd be so nervous, to be honest."

Legosi took his hands off, instantly. "Should we stop?"

"Not yet..." the deer said. "I think I'll be okay."

Legosi nodded, putting a hand on his back again, and the other he squeezed between their bodies. He reached down, finding Louis. He touched experimentally. It seemed he was enjoying it as much as he was and he hadn't even touched him. He stroked gently. He never thought he'd ever feel another male this way.

Louis leaned down and rested his head on his shoulder. _Why is my chest so tight...It's Legosi...I shouldn't feel this way...It's not the same as with Azuki...I love him..._He kept feeling that hand against him, becoming more excited.

Legosi tried his best not to brush his claws against him, even if it was through the cloth. They could still make short work of it, if he wanted. He adjusted himself, and the couple's tips touched.

Louis gasped gently, then swallowed nervously.

Legosi felt clammy, focusing all his attention to how they were pressed together. It was unbelievably intimate. He was with the animal he loved most in the world. A herbivore and a male, together in such a way, it was exhilarating. His heart pounded in his chest against Louis'. Nobody knew they were there at that moment, doing what they were doing. Everything they had ever learned growing up told them it shouldn't happen.

The wolf whined slightly, leaning up and licking Louis' neck, bucking his hips up slightly as he did, making even more contact.

Louis moved slowly against him. It was definitely dangerous to be doing this, but it felt right...So why was his chest so tight? Why did he feel so anxious? What was this tugging feeling?

Legosi picked up on this. Louis seemed stiff. "Louis! Louis! Are you okay?" he moaned, breathlessly.

The deer licked his cheek slowly. "I-I'm fine...L-Legosi..."

Legosi laid back, holding his arms to his sides. "Here, you can do whatever you want..."

He kissed his neck. "I think I'm just getting used to it...That's all...You're fine..." But that wasn't it.

Legosi stayed in his submissive position, waiting for Louis to make a move.

"Can you...touch me again?" He didn't know what to do.

The deer nodded, reaching his hand back between them. "Can you touch me too?"

Louis slid his hand back down as they both began feeling one another up again. The deer's heart pounded. How did he get this far with a male wolf?

Legosi couldn't help himself. He let his mouth hang open, tongue lolling out as he moaned softly, his eyes half lidded and blinking slowly.

Louis just watched his face as he kept stroking him, feeling himself being touched. He panted gently, but there was an anxiety there. He wasn't sure if the panting was from pleasure or nervousness.

"You promise you're okay...?"

"Y-yes, yes! Louis, aaah..." Legosi was almost lost in ecstasy. He rubbed him harder.

Suddenly, Louis felt himself building up and a strong feeling overcame him. That's when he broke and pulled back. "We should stop! Right now."

Legosi jumped slightly, ears perked and eyes alert as he pulled his hands away from him. "Wh-what? Did I get you?" He looked at his claws.

"Uh! No! I mean! No! We should just...uh...I'm gonna go for a walk!" He quickly pulled his pants up and then got off the bed.

"Okay..." Legosi looked down. He was going to have to take care of that. He got up and walked stiffly to the bathroom.

Louis left the dorm without shoes, walking to the left and putting his hands on his knees. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He went to the soft grass next to their dorm. He just laid and curled up there, ashamed. _Why…_

The wolf played a scenario in his head where Louis stayed with him and he finished quite quickly. It was the most intense climax he had ever had. He felt almost dizzy. He couldn't even imagine what it would have been like with the deer there...

Louis just laid, curled up in the grass. _He was right there...I imagined it so many times, but...Why did I feel that way? I don't understand! _He groaned frustratedly. Then he turned to look at the sky. _I can't imagine how he feels...I ran away..._

Legosi left the bathroom, looking around. Louis wasn't back. He slipped his pants back on, his mind beginning to clear. What had happened? He was being gentle and it felt really good.

He found his shoes and put them on, opening the door outside and ducking beneath it. He looked right, then left. Louis was laying on the grass just a few meters away. "L-Louis!" Legosi called out, jogging over to him.

Louis' back was to him. _Oh god, I'm not ready to see him yet... _He hugged his legs.

"Louis! Louis!" He crouched down next to him slipping his arms under him to lift him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Louis sighed. "I guess that wasn't really a hiding spot..."

"H-hiding? What are you talking about?"

"Obviously, I didn't want you to see me..." He looked down at the grass again.

"Why not? Why not, Louis!" Legosi lifted him up a bit, gazing into his single eye with concern.

"Calm down!"

Legosi shushed, just holding Louis in silence. He sniffed.

Louis put a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Legosi..." _No it isn't..._But he was so ashamed he felt he had to lie.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" His ears drooped and his eyes were downcast.

"I...I don't think so! I don't know!"

"Let's at least go inside...we can talk in there."

Louis nodded, getting up.

They made their way inside. Legosi's throat was parched so he poured himself some water, offering some to Louis as well.

Louis took it, sipping gently. He was trying to avoid Legosi's eyes. _Why am I afraid of him all of a sudden? I don't understand…_

Legosi sat down next to him, his body weight pulling Louis in a bit.

"I'm so sorry, Legosi..."

The wolf put his arm around him, gently. "It's okay. I mean...we haven't even gotten my muzzle yet. I understand."

"Even now, I'm afraid...I know it's wrong..."

Legosi cocked his head. "Afraid of being with another male, or with a carnivore?"

"I don't know...I'm sorry."

"It's okay.", Legosi practically cooed. "There's no rush...and as you said, we can be together and never have sex. We'll still love each other."

He hugged him. "There was another feeling...I think that's what really scared me."

"What was it?"

"I almost..._wanted_ to be eaten..."

Legosi gulped, a pit forming in his stomach. "...Oh."

Louis covered his face. "I think it was my body's instincts."

"Well, I guess you have to just..." Legosi held a hand to his chin. He had no idea what to say, actually. It was totally different than his instincts. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries and suggest Louis handle them the way he was. "...Well, I'll never eat you. I know it."

"I know. That's what's so frustrating. But I was still weak and backed out...I'm sorry, Legosi..." He covered his face, ashamed. It was honestly so embarrassing for Louis to have his instincts get the best of him.

"It's okay, it's okay." Legosi whispered, rubbing Louis with his hands. He was never good at comforting animals, but with Louis it just felt natural. "I'm not mad at you."

"It must be offensive, though."

Legosi shook his head. "There's nothing like that that could come between us, now. I'll try to understand and support you, no matter what."

"I can do it, Legosi, I just need to figure out how..."

"I'll help you figure it out as well." He continued to rub him, but he slowed down before continuing. "Um, I guess we could keep doing stuff like that to get you used to it?" He blushed.

"Yeah...If you still want me that way..." He still felt defeated.

"I...I've never felt anything like that before. It was...amazing.", he uttered the last word as if he were out of breath.

He slumped his shoulders. "That's good, at least..."

Legosi squeezed him. "I love you more than anything, Louis."

Louis sniffed. "I love you more than anything, even myself. Especially myself..."

The wolf squeezed harder. "Well, that's why we have our love for each other."

Louis smiled. "I promise next time...I'll change."

"And I'll help you."

"How?"

"When we...do something like that again, I'll follow any direction you give me to make you comfortable. Whatever you think would help."

"Okay...I'm sorry again..."

Legosi placed his hand on his cheek. "It's alright, I promise." He kissed him softly on the lips.

Louis kissed back, feeling calmed by those warm lips and rough teeth. "Okay."


	49. SGFTSA

**Chapter 48 - Seeking Guidance From the Smaller Animal**

_A few days later..._

Louis had just woken up, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Legosi was curled up next to him. Lately, the deer had been thinking about what had happened between them the other day. Sure, things had gone on normally and they hadn't done anything like that again, but he still felt awful.

He knew that he needed help. There was no way that he would be able to do this on his own.

The deer reached for his phone that was lying on the nightstand, picking it up and texting one of the only contacts in it.

Louis: _Haru-chan_.

He sent the message and then immediately regretted it. How would she be able to help him? She had never slept with a carnivore before. She wouldn't be able to relate.

A few minutes passed and then his phone buzzed on his chest. He lifted it up.

Haru: _Hi, Louis-kun!_

Louis: _I need help._

Haru: _Is everything okay?_

Louis: _Can I come see you after class_?

Haru: _Is anyone hurt?_

Louis: _No._

Haru: _Did you and Legosi break up?_

Louis: _No._

Haru: _Are you having dark thoughts?_

Louis: _NO._

Haru: _Sheesh. Fine. I'll see you later._

Louis: _Thank you._

He sighed and laid back. MIght as well see what she had to say.

* * *

Haru looked up from the magazine she was reading about flowers as there was a knock on the garden club's storehouse door. "Come in!"

It slid open and in stepped Louis, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Louis!" she got up, running over and hugging him. He looked down at her after putting a hand on her head.

"Hello, Haru-chan."

"What are you doing here? I saw your texts, but I wasn't really sure what you needed."

"I know," he sighed. "Just...Let me sit down." He turned around and shut the curtains, then came and sat on the bed.

She watched, intrigued.

The deer sighed. "So...Legosi and I got...Close the other day."

Her ears twitched. "Oh really?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes off of her.

"Did something happen?"

"I ran away."

"What?"

"We were...rubbing each other with our hands and before I could...I got this really strong feeling that terrified me. I knew I had to stop and leave."

"What was it?" she tilted her head.

He buried his face in his hands. "I wanted him to eat me."

The bunny's head reared back. "What?"

"I-I don't know...But it was such a strong feeling, Haru-chan." Now he looked up at her, fiddling with his hands.

"Have you ever felt it before?"

"No…"

"Was it instinctual…?"

"Definitely. I don't _really _want him to eat me," Louis sighed.

She thought for a moment. "I haven't really done anything with a carnivore, but it's nice to know that that's something I'll have to deal with if it ever comes up."

Louis nodded. "It was quite shocking to feel it so...vividly. I wonder if I would have tried anything if we had continued…"

"Who knows? What did Legosi do?"

"He just comforted me, but we have been avoiding talking about it or doing anything else. It made things awkward, I know it." He looked down.

"Well, I can't really help unless I speak to both of you and get both sides. But, I do have an idea that might work to benefit each of you. It's very risky, though."

"What's that?"

"You should try standing in front of him with his mouth open. Your instinct will be to get eaten and his instinct will be to eat you. You both have to work on suppressing those instincts, so this will work for both of you."

"I...Guess so." _That's extremely risky. There's no way I'll tell him about it._

The bunny looked up. "What's he doing right now? We can go talk if he's not busy."

"I think he's just doing some homework. He should be done by now."

"Then come on!"

"Thanks...I'm really ashamed about this, to be honest. Uh...Do you like carrot cake?"

Haru's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Definitely."

Louis nodded slowly. "Let's go get some ingredients from the cafeteria and I can make some for you while we talk."

"Okay!"


	50. A Slap to the Face

**Chapter 49 - A Slap to the Face**

Louis and Haru approached the door to Legosi and Louis' home, the deer carrying bags full of ingredients for the cake in his hands. "I forgot if you've been here before. I don't believe so, right?"

"Nope!" Haru shook her head. Louis knocked their secret knock. "Well, not inside."

Legosi looked up from his game. He was sitting on the bed, homework strewn around him. He had been doing the work, but eventually caved and booted up the RPG he had been playing recently.

Yeah, that was Louis' knock. He must have not brought his key with him. He paused the game, getting up and opening the door.

There, Louis was standing next to Haru, who waved at the wolf. "Hello, Legosi-kun!"

Louis looked at him and smiled, just seeing his boyfriend standing there.

"Ah!" Legosi smiled, seeing his two favorite herbivores. "Hello, Haru-chan!" He turned to Louis. "You didn't tell me she was visiting today. I made a bit of a mess in there with my schoolwork..."

Louis peeked behind him. "What were you up to?"

Legosi looked behind him at the papers and binders on the bed. "Uh, algebra."

"But the game is on?"

Haru laughed.

Legosi's ears drooped and he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Well...yeah." He had been caught in the act.

The deer came in. "Did you get any of it done?"

"...A little bit."

Haru shook her head. "Looks like Legosi-kun got distracted."

The canine looked to the side, a bit ashamed. "Well, I was just staring at the problems, so I figured I wasn't getting work done anyway..." Legosi had been having trouble focusing in his classes since the other day with Louis when they got...pretty intimate.

Louis scratched his cheek after putting the ingredients down on the counter. "I could have helped you."

Haru immediately went and sat on the couch. "Aw, you help with his homework?"

"I didn't want to bother you, since you've been helping me so much, lately...but you should probably help me with this later." Legosi started gathering the papers up, tucking them into the binder.

Louis nodded. "Later." Truth was, he couldn't get the other day out of his head. The feeling, the ecstasy, how he ran away...Wanting to be eaten...

Haru looked at them both. "So what happened the other day?"

Louis froze. Right. That's what they were here to talk about.

Legosi also froze, holding the binder. He looked at Louis.

"Legosi, you say it! I have cooking to do!" the deer exclaimed. He looked down and began taking the ingredients out of the bags.

Legosi glanced around. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to exhaust any other possibility first. "Uh...hmm...the other day..." He shot his index finger up. "Oh, Louis made some really good apple pie!"

Louis blinked. "Uh, yeah, that did happen. We ran out though, thanks to Legosi."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't know we'd be having company..." Legosi sat back down and unpaused his game after putting the binder back in his backpack.

Louis continued pulling ingredients out. "What _else _happened that day, Legosi?"

"Well, I taught you how to play video games and then I learned that you played unfairly by smacking the controller out of my hands." He gave Louis a mock dirty look after saying that.

Louis smiled. "Anything else _dirty _happen?"

Legosi gulped. The character on screen walked in circles. "It wasn't dirty..." he mumbled quietly.

The deer looked back. "Oh?"

Legosi put the controller down and pulled his knees up, hiding his face in between his legs.

The bunny had been watching them go back and forth. It was clear they were avoiding the conversation. "Spit it out, you two."

The wolf pulled his face out and looked at her. "What do you want me to say?"

Haru crossed her arms. "What happened between you two."

Legosi covered his face, muffling his voice a bit. "Louis and I...touched each other a lot and it felt really good but then Louis had to stop because his instincts wanted me to eat him..."

She sat back. "So I heard."

Legosi looked at Louis, dumbfounded. "If he already told you, then why ask me?"

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"I...I don't think so?"

Louis came over. "I still don't really understand what happened. Why did I feel that way? I already know Legosi would never do such a thing..."

Haru looked at them. "I've never been with a carnivore, but we can figure this out."

"I tried to Zoozle it the day after, but all I got were some...really hardcore porn results." Legosi shook his head, trying to get the images out of it.

Louis and Haru laughed.

"Legosi doesn't strike me as a porn guy," Haru said.

"You're right!" Legosi piped up. He had noticed that Louis had laughed around Haru, which means he was comfortable with her. That was good, at least.

Louis looked at her. "He wants more physical affection than that."

"Louis said we could do something like that again but go slower and I'd do whatever he says to make himself comfortable. We haven't tried it yet, though..."

Haru nodded, taking her shoes off and pulling her legs up. "I can see why. Something like that must have scared both of you."

Legosi nodded. The truth was he was actually a bit impatient and wanted to do that with Louis again, but he didn't want to rush him. Just talking about it again was stirring him up.

Louis sighed. "It did."

Haru nodded. "Did you do anything to try and get eaten? I remember saying you weren't sure if you would have, but did you?"

Legosi looked at his mate. "I don't...think you did...?"

Louis shook his head. "I had the urge to."

Haru frowned. "Being a herbivore sucks."

Legosi held his hands up, waving them back and forth. "Oh, but herbivores are so beautiful and smart and create very close bonds! Don't say that about yourselves!"

"Carnivores are better," they both said.

"No!" Legosi moved to his knees, balling his fists in front of him and puffing out his cheeks.

"I wish I was born a carnivore," Louis said.

His boyfriend's face was unreadable. A look of sadness, shock, and maybe offense? He got up from the bed, going to his lover and embracing him in an instant. "Don't say that! I love you exactly how you are! Because of who you are!"

Haru smiled and tilted her head. "Legosi, you're really upset about this!"

Louis blinked. "Being an herbivore has caused me so many problems. If I was a carnivore I would have never gotten kidnapped in the first place."

"Herbivores don't have to constantly fear the fact that they could kill their friends in the blink of an eye! They don't have to hold back their strength in fear of hurting others around them!" Legosi squeezed Louis tighter. "I love herbivores! They're all such important animals! Carnivores are the ones that have caused you so much suffering!"

"What? That's not true."

"It is!"

Haru shook her head. "But as herbivores, we're always a step from death!"

"Because of carnivores!" Legosi shouted.

Louis nodded. "True, we could die at any moment."

Legosi buried his face in the crook of his deer's neck. "Stop! Please..."

Louis blinked. "Hey, calm down. What's wrong? It's only facts."

Haru made a face. "Sorry, Legosi-kun."

The wolf loosened his grip slightly. He didn't know why, but thinking of Louis being any other species, especially a carnivore, upset him greatly. "It might be true, but that doesn't mean herbivores shouldn't exist. It just means that carnivores need to protect them."

"That puts a lot of responsibility on the carnivores," Louis said.

"That could make a lot them upset if they were forced to protect us," Haru commented.

"I...the..." Legosi drooped, letting go of Louis and plopping down on the couch. "I don't know...I don't know how society should work. I just know...I love herbivores...and especially you, Louis. You're...really attractive as you are..."

"I often think being a carnivore or dead would be better." He looked down, going back into the kitchen to start the carrot cake.

Haru made a worried expression. "You've mentioned that to me before..."

Legosi took a deep intake of breath. He didn't know what to say. Louis was just a brick wall sometimes. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He wished Louis could see himself the way he saw him. He grabbed the material of his pants with his fingers, squeezing them into fists.

Haru came over. "Louis...Don't say things like that."

"I'm just a weakling. I tell myself I'm strong, but...We all know the truth." He felt his mood drop with each word.

Haru frowned. "That's not true."

Louis looked up. "I ran away from Legosi! I quit trying to be a Beastar! I got myself kidnapped—"

WHACK!

Haru had hopped up and slapped him.

Legosi flinched.

"What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" Haru huffed.

"What do you mean?!"

"All those things aren't true!"

"A weakling wouldn't have been able to do what you did back at your f...at Oguma's..." Legosi stated.

Louis rubbed his cheek. "But—"

Haru raised her hand again.

Louis shut his mouth. The deer sighed and quietly prepared the dessert.

"Louis..." Legosi didn't know what else to say. He definitely couldn't hit him like Haru did, nor did he want to. He didn't know what to say with words, either.

Louis had a pained look in his eyes as he worked. He was struggling, mentally. There were days that were so amazing, then there were times where there was this huge weight on him. Sometimes both in one day. He didn't understand it, but it frustrated him to no end.

Legosi looked down at Haru, giving her the most defeated, sad look she had ever seen.

The bunny walked into the middle of the room. "Legosi, come talk with me in the bathroom."

Legosi nodded, following the small rabbit in. He remembered how Haru told him she was afraid of him the first day they met. It was admirable how far she had come.

She shut the door. She could have talked with him outside, but then Louis wouldn't be able to hear their "private talk".

The wolf sat down on the closed toilet seat, bringing his eyes closer to her's.

She crossed her arms, her ears twitching. "What was that?"

Legosi's ears folded back. "Wh-what? What was what?" he whispered.

"You gave up!"

"I couldn't think of what to say! I don't know what Louis needs to hear, because everything I try doesn't work..."

"Because you give up, Legosi-kun!"

Legosi huffed, resting his head on his hands. "Then...what do you think I should say?"

"What would you say if you weren't afraid of how he'd react?"

Legosi thought about it. "I...I don't know, Haru-chan! I really don't." He rubbed his forehead, eyes closed. "I think he's really sick. He barely eats anymore, and talks about how he should be dead.."I thought...after we escaped from Oguma, everything would be fine. We'd live together happily and he'd be okay because we had each other..." He sniffed.

Haru put a hand on his knee. "Hey...It's going to be okay."

Legosi put his hand on top of hers. It was so small compared to his. "I...can't do this on my own."

"I know...Neither of you can."

Legosi thought to himself. Who did he go to when he needed help? Usually Jack. This seemed a bit too intense for him, though...There was Principle Gon. He might have some insight, but Legosi didn't know him all too well. There was also...grandpa.

The wolf sighed. "Haru-chan, I love him so much. I can't let anything happen to him...but I feel so weak against this."

"Do you think he would ever...?"

"I...I don't know. He said he almost jumped out of the window back at Oguma's. But, I feel like he's mostly happy here...he just gets in these mood dips." Imagining what would have become of Louis if he had committed such an action... It made him feel sick.

"Wait, he what?!"

He nodded. "Those three months were torture for him, so I can understand."

She looked down. "Okay, now I'm worried."

"Do you think Principle Gon could help?"

"Maybe, it never hurts to try." She squeezed his hand. "But on your part, you're not doing very well."

The tears returned to his eyes. He wiped them with his free hand, sniffling. She was right. He was weak. He was physically strong, but that was it. That alone could not help his love, Louis, get better.

"You need to convince him he's worth living for, even if he argues. You said he wasn't eating?"

Legosi nodded.

"When did this start?"

Legosi thought about it. "Honestly, I've never seen him eat a lot, but since we've lived together, I've noticed it more."

She put a hand on her chin. "But he likes to cook?"

He nodded again. "It's for me, I think. He likes doing something that makes me happy..."

"You're telling me he doesn't eat anything he makes?"

"He'll take a few bites. Actually, he had two slices of that pie he made the other day. That's the most I've ever seen him eat..."

"Only two slices?! Have you talked to him about his eating habits?!"

"I've tried, but he always just tells me he's fine, and I should stop worrying. He gets mad if I keep telling him he needs to eat..."

"And then what do you do?" She tilted her head. "You don't let him just...be mad, right?"

Legosi dropped his head down. "I back away. I hate when he's mad at me. It reminds me of...when he still hated me."

"And that might be why he stays mad."

"Well, he doesn't. He calms down and then we kiss and hug and stuff..."

"But he might get mad because you back away."

"I don't know. I don't want to scare him. It's very much like a carnivore for me to impose my feelings on him and overpower him..."

"This is more than that."

Legosi sighed. Haru was right. Louis' life was potentially at stake and the wolf was ultimately being selfish. He was just so scared.

Haru looked up. "You need to have a real talk with him."

Legosi nodded, swallowing. His throat hurt.

Louis didn't actually hear their conversation. It was quieter than Haru had anticipated. "Would you rather lose Louis completely or have him be mad at you for a while?"

Legosi just kept nodding. The tears had returned to his eyes.

"Don't cry..." She comforted. "Just talk to him."

"Okay." he whispered. "Can...can I have a hug, Haru-chan?"

She nodded and reached up to hug him, albeit a bit nervously. They were alone in a small room and Legosi was emotional, anything could happen.

The canine placed his large hands on her back. She was so tiny. He hoped he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

She sighed. "Please talk to him first and then you can talk to Gon."

"Okay. Do you think I should do it now?"

"Yes! But...I don't want to leave. I want carrot cake." She really just wanted to see how the talk went.

"He might not be able to finish it if I talk to him..."

"Whatever happens happens."

"Okay." Legosi let go of Haru gently and stood up, fists clenched at his sides. He strode over to the door and stopped in front of it, inhaling deeply and breathing out slowly.

Louis was mixing the batter outside, whistling.

Legosi heard this, and his ears drooped back. He seemed to be in a good mood now. He was going to go out there and ruin it. His tail went between his legs.

Haru pushed his back a bit. "Go on, Legosi-kun."

Legosi stood up straight, opening the door. Louis was in the kitchen, wearing that apron of his.

It was time for this carnivore to become untamed.


	51. We Need to Talk, Louis! (The Big Fight)

**Chapter 50 - We Need to Talk, Louis! (The Big Fight)**

Louis looked over at Legosi as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Where's Haru?"

The bunny came out from behind him. "Right here." She looked at Legosi expectantly.

Legosi walked over to Louis, placing his hands on his shoulders, much to the deer's confusion. "Louis, it's important that you're still alive and that you've lived your life up until this moment. The world would be lesser if you were dead."

Louis made a face and blinked.

"You should probably be alone." Haru gestured to the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" The deer asked.

Legosi looked behind him at Haru, frightened. She wanted him to do it without her as backup?

She smiled innocently. Legosi could do this.

Louis furrowed his brows. "Alone? What for?"

"We need to talk, Louis!" his boyfriend claimed, getting more anxious by the second. He didn't want to do this.

"Huh? Well...okay."

Haru walked back to the couch, sitting upon it and looking between the couple. "Go ahead."

Louis looked at her then at Legosi. _What could this be about? Oh…_They walked into the bathroom and Legosi shut the door as Louis immediately turned around. "I know what this is about."

Legosi stroked the side of his face. "Tell me...What's it about?"

Louis blinked. "I didn't want it to end like this...But I get it if you feel this way…" He eyes shifted and his head turned, Legosi's hand leaving it. "I didn't think you'd break up with me so soon, but I guess I understand, seeing how problematic I am..." He rubbed his arm.

"WH!?" Legosi squeezed Louis' shoulders. "No! No, no, no, no! I'm not breaking up with you! I love you so much, Louis! But you've been scaring me with the things you say, and your eating disorder..."

"Eating disorder? What?" He made a crooked smile. _Oh...thank goodness…_

"Yes! You never eat, and when you do, it's barely enough! It's not normal and we both know it! You've only gotten skinnier since we left Oguma's!"

"Why does it matter?! I feel fine!"

Legosi let out a frustrated groan. Finally confronting the deer caused the feelings he had been holding to come out. "Why doesn't it?!"

"Because I'm fine."

"You aren't! This won't last! I've looked it up and it can cause you to be unable to concentrate, get dizzy, give you mood swings, which you definitely have. You can have fur loss too, and I've seen a lot more of your fur in the shower, lately! It's just a fact that animals need to eat! You need to eat! This is going to catch up with you and you will need to go to the hospital!"

"So, after all that time of hiding and not talking to me, you decide to yell at me all of a sudden?!"

"What?"

"You always back away from your problems, so why are you pretending to be brave all of a sudden?! What did Haru tell you?"

"I'm not acting brave, Louis! I'm _scared _for your life! It doesn't matter what Haru told me, you need to stop acting so stubborn! You're backing away from your problems, too!"

"I'm fine!"

Legosi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It is not fine. You are not fine. You need help."

"Don't tell me what I need," Louis crossed his arms. "You don't know what I need."

"Stop avoiding this! You're sick!"

"So you think I'm sick, now? In which way?"

"Louis…"

"Tell me, Legosi. How am I sick?"

"You may not think you are and I get it...But you have to face the truth, Louis…"

"What truth, Legosi?! I'm fine!"

"You're the one who keeps saying you should be dead! You don't value your own life! But I do! I'm here to save you again, but you keep pushing me away! Well I'm not going away this time! If you can't admit you have a problem, then I'm going to tell Principle Gon!"

"Oh so you think I need you to _save _me again, is that it? What a hero. And what the fuck is Prinicipal Gon going to do?!"

Legosi flinched at the harsh words, but he wasn't giving up. "He might be able to help! Or he could get a doctor or therapist to help you! It's better than just doing nothing!"

"I don't need help, Legosi! I'm fine! Why are _you _of all people policing my life?"

"That's because I care about you! You're hurting yourself and you're hurting me! It's not healthy for either of us!" Legosi's head began to hurt. This was impossible. Louis really was a brick wall. But he was going to try this time. Try not to back down. "Seeing you so frail and skinny...Have you _looked_ in the mirror?! Your ribs are showing more and more!"

"So now there's an issue with how I look?" Louis frowned more.

"No! Louis, you're not listening to me!"

"I. Am. Fine! Stop trying to push your way into this!'

In the living room, Haru was pulling at her ears nervously. _Couples…_

Legosi looked at Louis intensely, but he managed to quiet his voice down. "We're a couple, and that means your safety and wellbeing is my responsibility. You're the one who's pushing me away. You need to let someone help you. You can't do everything on your own. You've proven that multiple times, now. I know that it might be hard, but there's nothing to be ashamed of."

_There's everything to be ashamed of. _"I'm going back out, I have a cake to make." He started trying to go past him.

Legosi held him by the shoulders. "You _will _listen to me, for once. Stop pushing me away!"

The deer looked into his eyes, knowing that this pressure was being put on him was angering. He reached his hands up and tried to pry Legosi's off. "Leave me alone!"

"No!" He pulled him into his arms, hugging him. "No...I can't, because I don't want to lose you. I know you love me, but you're hurting me so much...Please...just listen to me. Trust me." The tears returned again, and this time they fell. He started crying, not letting go of Louis.

Louis moved his hand up between them and tried pushing his chest. "Legosi...I'm...Fine!"

The wolf kept his voice as steady and low as he could. "I know it's scary and that you don't think you need help. But you do. You deserve to be happy. You deserve three meals a day. You deserve to believe you're worth something. You deserve to be proud to be an herbivore. You deserve to live..."

"I'm going to be fine!" He pushed harder. "Let me go!" _I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve anything I have. I wasn't supposed to make it this far. Now, I'm hurting you and I can't stop. It's just coming out._

"N-no..." Legosi's voice was cracking from his crying. "We need to find someone that can help you...Please, don't turn away from me, again..."

"I'm leaving!" He didn't like being cornered like this, especially by Legosi.

Legosi's lip trembled. He couldn't do this anymore. Louis didn't want help. He let him go, the deer stumbling out of his arms.

The herbivore straightened out his clothes and apron.

Legosi slowly kneeled to the ground, crying silently. Tears dropped onto the small shower rug beneath him. He just stared downward. Was he not good enough to make Louis want to live? Was there really no saving him? Was this all there was?

Louis just watched him, seeing his boyfriend hurt almost gave him a hole in his heart. _Say something, Louis. Say anything. But...I can't._

A million different things popped into Legosi's mind. What should he say? What _could _he say? Louis was like an impossible puzzle whose missing piece was a fourth dimensional object. It was hopeless. Finally, words he would immediately want to take back spilled out from his throat. "D-d-do you...r-really l-love me?"

"What?" Louis' brows raised.

Legosi turned and leaned his back against the cabinet of the sink. He put his face in his hands and sobbed. His emotions couldn't take it anymore. The last half hour was just too much. He whimpered and and shook like a little puppy.

"You think I don't love you?"

He looked up at Louis with the tears still in his eyes and there was...anger? "How can you if you don't care about what I have to say! What I feel! About how much I care for you! You only want a body to hug and cuddle up with at night! But once I start speaking my mind you turn me away! You just want everything to be happy and perfect, but it's not! There are problems you have to face, Louis! And you're running from them! Running from me!" He hissed, facing away again.

"Oh really?! So that's how you feel?! I'm just another lonely soul who does whatever he can to get someone he can slide a dick in and out of so he feels less sad and useless?! I sure cooked all those meals and helped with all that homework and got all this furniture just so you'd treat me better in the long run. It was for me because I was apparently _using _you as a crutch the whole time! Really! I didn't know that, Legosi!"

Legosi just stayed looking off to the side. He had damaged things beyond repair. Better to do what he did best and lock his emotions down. _I ruined everything...It's all my fault._ "L-L…"

"Thank you." Louis went to the door to opened it. "I love myself so much more now. I'm _so _happy to know that the only thing I'm good for is taking advantage of you. Thank you, Legosi." He disappeared into the living room.

Haru looked up for where she was twiddling her fingers. "Louis! Take a moment to think about what you're doing!" She had heard everything.

"Goodbye, Haru-chan." He went to the door and left, slamming it behind him.

And that was that.


	52. Reassurance From the One That Loves You

**Chapter 51 - Reassurance From the One Who Loves You**

Legosi felt nauseous. The room around him spun, and the shower curtain in front of him morphed and moved in strange ways. He rode out his sobs, feeling them subside. He heard a ringing in his ears.

Louis didn't even know where to go so he just started walking.

The large carnivore tipped himself over, curling up in a ball on the bathroom floor.

Haru quickly came in, seeing him lying there. She got on her knees next to him. "Legosi-kun..."

He just stared straight ahead, unresponsive.

"Please, get up..."

He sat back up. His arms and legs felt numb. Who was talking to him?

Haru pulled him into a hug. "Legosi. You can't let Louis disappear again. This would be the third time, now!"

"We're not meant to be together. Of course it could never work. We've only been together a month and this happened. It wasn't meant to last. We were stupid for thinking it could." Legosi's voice was monotone.

"What?! No! Go get him! He's still close!" She shoved him, gently.

Legosi laid there for a moment, looking down at the bathroom rug with empty eyes. Then something sparked in his head. It sounded deep and guttural in his mind.

_Your prey is getting away. Go catch it._

He slowly stood up, knees cracking. He wiped his nose and strode out of the bathroom, past Haru, barely perceiving the area around him. He went out the front door. He had worked hard to get Louis to be his. He couldn't just leave him that easily. He sniffed the air, tracking him. He wasn't too far away...

Louis was behind a wall, sobbing. He was so ashamed of everything that had just happened. He wished he could throw himself off a cliff. At least he would never feel this way again if that happened. Maybe he should have thrown himself out that window…He couldn't stop crying. He was sniffling and messy.

Legosi walked forward a bit and turned a corner. There he was, leaning against a brick wall, crying. The wolf shook his head, dissipating his dissociative state. He decided to not think about the thought that had motivated him to come out here. He was just happy he had, now. It was true: He couldn't lose Louis.

The deer couldn't believe Legosi had said those things.

His boyfriend approached him carefully, not wanting to scare him off.

Louis didn't notice him. He was just a pathetic pile of deer at the moment.

Legosi walked over and stood in front of him, about a foot away. He didn't dare touch him, but he wanted Louis to notice he was there, eventually.

Louis had his head buried in his arms. His apron was still on, funnily enough. He sniffed.

Legosi crouched down. He guessed he had to do something. He placed his hand on Louis' arm gently.

"Go away."

Legosi sighed. "I didn't mean what I said back there...I know you love me."

"So you want me to come back so I can use you for my own benefit some more? Just leave me alone..."

"Louis, that's not what I meant. We've been through too much together for your feelings to only mean that. I know you love me..." He rubbed his arm. "It just...hurts me when you ignore when I try to help you…"

"But now I know how you really feel." He sniffed. "What's the point? I just use other animals to make myself happy and even that doesn't work."

Legosi bit his lip. "That's not true. You go out of your way to make me happy. You really care about me and take up so much of your time to make me those meals. You went out and bought me all of those clothes, as well. And you always help me with my homework…"

"Only so you'd treat me better when I'm using you up, apparently."

"Louis..." Legosi whispered. He reached to his chin and propped up his face gently, staring into his wet eye with his own.

The deer curled up a bit more. "I feel worthless, Legosi. There's no place for someone like me. I'm a carnivore-loving freak."

Legosi's chest hurt. "You're not, Louis...You're the most important animal in my life! And...and...I'm an herbivore loving freak!"

"But people actually care about you. Your boyfriend would never say that you're using him."

Legosi screwed his eyes shut. He wasn't escaping that one. "I'm so, so sorry, Louis. I'm sorry I said that. It's not the truth and it's not what I believe. Please, trust me..."

"Then why did you say it? Some part of you must have believed it to hurt me like this."

"I was frustrated. You kept pushing my concerns away, and it upset me, so I tried to make you listen to me. It was a stupid idea and it backfired horribly. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean it. I know you love me, and I love you, too. We'll get through this. Together."

"I don't know how to feel. "

Legosi continued to cradle Louis' chin with his hand. "Can we...go back home? Please?"

Louis took a moment and blinked tears out of his eyes. "Okay."

Legosi got up, helping Louis up as well. He felt so fragile...He lifted him, holding him bridal-style, like he did back at the Horns Headquarters.

They returned home and found that Haru had left.

Legosi walked over to the bed, sitting down on it with Louis still cradled in his lap.

The deer buried his face in his chest. "I'm so glad Haru-chan left..."

Legosi pulled him closer. "She was just trying to help..."

"Legosi...I love you so much..." He clinged to him. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get so mad that you'd say something like that. I never realized how terrible of a boyfriend I am."

Legosi just stroked the back of Louis' head as he spoke.

"I don't put enough in and now you feel the way you do...How could I?" He shook his head. "And..I left you in that bathroom instead of listening because I always put up my walls when I'm being confronted."

Legosi let out a long, steady breath. He brought his nose down, nuzzling it into Louis' neck.

"Legosi...I really don't want to be with anyone else. I want to make it work with you. If you hadn't come and found me, who knows what I would have done…"

"I'm glad I did. I was afraid...I almost didn't..." He swallowed hard.

"The thoughts going through my head would have made you stay away..."

"Well...what are you thinking now?"

He sniffed, breaking into a sob against Legosi's chest. "I still don't want to live…"

"We'll work through that together." Louis was showing his weak side to Legosi once more. Who else was going to be there for him enough to see it? _Of course he still feels that way...Everything won't be fixed instantly now that we've apologized to one another. But don't worry. I'll stay strong for you._

Louis hugged him and squeezed tightly. "I feel like I failed you..."

"No. You're scared. You don't know what else to do. But I'm here to help. Please, let me help."

Louis took a deep breath. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but he had to. For the sake of their relationship. "Okay. I'll try. I mean it."

Legosi nuzzled him some more. "And I'll try to stop...yelling so much when I get worried. That must scare you. And...I'll try not to back away from my problems so much that they build up into anger like this..."

"Okay..." They had the foundation to get better. Now, they just needed to act.

Legosi slowly laid him down on his back and gazed down upon him. Even in his disheveled state..."You're the most beautiful animal I've ever seen..."

"You're the most gorgeous animal I've ever come into contact with. No one can even compare to you...And...I'm always comparing everyone to you...Even Haru-chan."

Legosi laughed slightly. "Well, other animals besides me are still good." He lowered himself onto Louis, keeping his body propped up with his elbows enough as to not put all his weight onto him. He went back to his neck, licking it.

"Hmm...I don't think I can ever leave this behind, even if I wanted to..."

Legosi kissed his cheek several times, pushing his body against him slowly. He wrapped his arms and legs completely around him.

Louis huffed. "I think I need at least one lick a day."

"I can deliver that. You just tell me where."

He coughed. "...And I would never get used to not sleeping with you."

"Me too." Legosi slid to the side of the deer, leaving a leg and his arms wrapped around him still. "Other couples...they fight. So...there's nothing wrong with us, right?"

"Right...It's normal..."

Legosi admired Louis' handsome features. He smiled.

Louis blushed a bit. "What?"

"You're so handsome..."

He smiled. "That's all you, my love."

Legosi buried his face in Louis' shoulder at the pet name.

Louis took a breath. "Could we...remove our shirts?" He wanted his mind to be as far away from recent events as possible, so maybe distracting himself with...affection...would work.

Legosi got off the bed, removing his clothes until he was in his underwear.

The cervid blushed. "H-hello there..."

"Too much?"

He sat up and began removing his shirt. "No...It's perfect."

Legosi's heart was pounding. He couldn't believe they were having the worst fight of their relationship just 10 minutes ago. _I guess we'll always come back to each other...It's weird how it all works._

Louis removed his shirt and then his pants, throwing them to the side. It was the first time he was this vulnerable, but...his skinniness was alarming.

Legosi stared. Louis was breathtaking, but there was no doubt that he was sick. He decided not to talk about it, especially since it lead to their fight. He just wanted him right now. He sat down on the bed, holding his arms out.

Louis went in between them. He felt Legosi's soft fur against him, the warmth...It felt so right. He was very curious as to what was under those...But no, he pushed that thought away. They almost lost one another and now they were here? What the fuck was this? Why did he feel so affectionate?

Legosi went in for a kiss, rubbing his large tongue against Louis' flat teeth.

Louis leaned in and kissed back, scooting closer to his wolf. A hand went onto Legosi's cheek.

The wolf held the back of Louis' head, using his long fingers to rub his ears as well. He continued to kiss, pushing into his mouth with his tongue.

Louis did the same, sliding his tongue along the canine's, always noting how rough it was. He loved that feeling. It excited him.

Legosi opened his mouth slightly, closing it gently around Louis' for a moment in their passion.

"Mm..." the deer exhaled through his nose. He got closer, his knees rubbing against Legosi.

The wolf lay on his back, pulling his mate on top of him.

Louis went along with him, continuing to kiss his boyfriend passionately. He was trying to keep his mind away from any instinctual thoughts.

Legosi moaned into Louis' mouth, softly. He pulled away, long enough to speak. "L-Louis. Wh-what should we do?"

"Whatever you want..." He knew what he wanted and did not want to say it.

Legosi looked away. "I...I want to try again."

"What? We never broke up." _Idiot, you know what he means._

"N-no. Not that. I want...what we did the other night. Only, this time I'll try to make you more comfortable."

"Y-you actually want to try again...?" Louis looked down at his own crotch, then averted his gaze to his own leg. "What if I...Give up again?"

"We won't get anywhere if we stop trying...We'll go until you need to stop. If you need to."

"Legosi..." The deer was nervous.

"Do you want to stop now?" Legosi's nose twitched.

"Of course not!"

The wolf reached up to Louis' face, kissing him again.

Louis reddened and returned it. Legosi could just have his way. Fuck it.

"L-Louis! Touch me...please. Let's try again."

The young buck nodded. He would do what his wolf wanted. His hand slid down as he felt that familiar area...Just how it was last time.

Legosi let out a shuddering breath, clutching Louis tighter. He thrusted up against his touch.

Louis scooted closer and kept his hand down, feeling him up. It was nice over the pants but...No, he was just being a hormonal teenager. He didn't actually want to touch it.

"C-can I touch you now?" Legosi asked, nervously.

He nodded, slowly.

Legosi complied. It was just like that other night. Louis on top of him and the two of them touching each other. Legosi lifted his head up to give Louis pecks on the face.

The deer laughed a bit. Maybe he should stop focusing so much on what his hand was doing? That might help. He focused on Legosi's mouth, his lips, the delicate kisses. But the other half of his mind told him he was doing something special and to pay attention.

Legosi started moaning again. It just felt too good. He'd have to work on suppressing it, but for now he let himself unabashedly voice his pleasure.

Louis didn't realize Legosi would be so...vocal. Considering how shy and quiet he was, usually...

Legosi rubbed Louis faster in response to the intensity of the feeling.

Louis wanted to stick his hand inside his boxers but he was getting nervous again, even though he was very excited. The deer let out a quaking breath. The tugging was back.

Legosi's nether regions got that building, burning feeling once again. He felt tender. He wasn't sure if he should tell Louis or not...His moans grew stranger, and he was making weird faces. He started to pant.

"Legosi...?" Louis' face went completely red. He knew exactly what was happening. He stopped rubbing.

"Hahh...hahh." Legosi opened his eyes slightly.

Louis felt the push in his own drawers and it was uncomfortable. "Are...are you okay...?"

Legosi nodded vigorously. "Pl-please keep going. I'm...I'm...close..."

"But your...underwear..."

"W-we put it in the laundry anyway..." All he knew was that he wanted this, so badly. He squeezed the deer.

"Then I want to do something...If it's okay...I promise I won't look."

Legosi nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

Louis blew air on his face a bit, thanks to his deep exhale. He grabbed Legosi's underwear. "I-I'm going to pull these down a bit, okay? I won't look," he repeated.

Legosi just nodded more. He didn't even care if Louis looked at this point. His mind was filled with desire.

The deer huffed and closed his eye, pulling them down as far as he thought was necessary. He hoped Legosi was still staring at the ceiling.

Legosi had closed his eyes too, panting again. His tail slapped against the mattress.

Louis pulled down his own underwear slowly, until he felt he was free. _Calm down...This will feel good...It will feel good..._He swallowed, feeling that his throat was dry. Finally, he laid down on Legosi and moved until his hips were positioned with his and their lengths were against one another. He started moving against him, slowly.

Legosi gripped Louis' bare back, letting out a contented hum. He tried his best not to scratch.

Louis felt a bit of claw but he moved along Legosi, feeling the rather large size against his. He tried not to think about what it looked like down there. "Ooh..."

"L-Louis. Louis! Th-this is amazing. You're amazing. You're so amazing! Hahh!" Legosi spread his legs out, bringing them up to wrap around Louis slightly.

Louis was dying inside. He huffed. He was definitely the quieter one of the pair. "Y-you are too, Legosi..."

Legosi had been close before, and now, realizing what they were doing, pushed him over the edge. With a high pitched whine, Legosi released on his and Louis' chest and stomachs, dragging his claws against Louis's back slightly, trying to keep as mindful as he could, but it was difficult.

"Rrrghhh..." Louis was already built up and feeling what just happened got him to climax easily, which he felt very embarrassed about.

Legosi panted, his mind blank. He just stared at Louis. Beautiful Louis.

The deer's eye was still closed. He never wanted to open it and see the mess he made. God, this was so embarrassing. He wanted to hide.

Legosi rubbed Louis all over. "I love you. I love you so much. Louis, I love youuuuu." He kissed his nose, then licked it. His tail was wagging even faster than before.

Louis realized his pants were still down. "Fuck..."

"Y-yeah. It f-felt pretty good, huh?"

"Please don't make me describe it..."

Legosi just chuckled. He became aware of the warm feeling on his stomach fur.

Louis sighed. "Can you...clean it up? I'm too embarrassed to move." His arms shook a bit. "Unless you just want me to die here."

Legosi nodded. He unwrapped his legs from Louis and rolled him off. He looked down at himself. Both of their mess was on him. He blushed. He pulled his underwear back up and stood, walking into the bathroom. His tail was still wagging.

Louis fell back. _I just did that with a male carnivore. Will I just evaporate after we have sex?_

Legosi ran the sink, dipping a small rag into it and then rubbing it against his stomach fur, getting it wet and matted. He rinsed the rag and wrung it, getting everything out. He then walked out to the main room, unsure of where to look.

Louis is in quite a daze. He didn't know how to feel at all. _Someone kill me right now. I'm useless. _He turned around and just laid there, curled up, his back to wherever Legosi would come from. He couldn't open his eye at all.

Legosi approached, not wanting to tell Louis his underwear was still down. He tried not to look, but his petite butt was...really cute. Especially with that little tufted tail above it. Legosi sat down on the bed, looking away and handing Louis the rag. "Here. It doesn't look like any got on the bed."

Louis took it and rubbed his chest and stomach, opening his eyes to look down at his work when he realized his pants were still down. He yelped and pulled them up quickly. "Shit!"

Legosi laughed, bashfully. He reached out and rubbed Louis' back. His tail was still wagging like nuts.

He turned around. "You saw, didn't you?" He was looking at Legosi's gentle, smiling face. "I didn't predict you being so happy after that..."

Legosi's smile was so wide, all of his teeth showing and his eyes almost closed. "That...was amazing."

"Yeah...I'll admit, it was. I still wanted you to eat me, but...I held out." Just seeing those teeth, now…

Legosi laid down next to Louis and hugged him from behind, tail audibly hitting the bed. "I'm so proud of you, Louis!"

"I didn't get to see anything I wanted to, because I was so nervous if I looked and saw...I honestly don't know."

"Louis! It's alright, Louis! Just think about how good it felt..."

"Did you...um...Like what you saw?"

"Um...your butt is really cute..."

"Don't say that!" He buried his face in his hands. "You're the bottom, YOU have the cute butt."

"B-bottom? What?"

"Sorry, but it's obvious."

"What...does it mean?"

Louis cleared his throat. "You want to...take." He hoped he knew what that meant.

Legosi's face was confused, but then his ears perked up, and his mouth went slightly agape. He then brought his hand to his mouth, looking away as his ears flapped. "W-well, if you think it's fair, I can show you my butt since I...I saw yours."

Louis blushed. "You're just saying that because you want to!"

"Well? Do you?" Legosi's eyes were screwed shut as he leaned into him.

"You got me..."

Legosi rolled on his stomach, his rear facing up. "You can, uh, pull the underwear down and look, then. If you want."

"Wow. Thanks. Make me do all the work."

Legosi's tail was wagging still, making it a bit difficult.

Louis sighed. "Your tail is in the way."

Legosi reached down and held it, making his legs kick a bit, but not enough to cause problems.

Louis sighed and grabbed the waistline, beginning to pull his pants down. "Are you...sure?"

Legosi nodded. His eyes were now closed.

He rolled his eyes and pulled them down all the way, freeing that round butt from its prison. "Well...Uh..." _Oh god, oh god, oh god, what the fuck do I do? It's the cutest butt I've ever seen…_

Legosi had his face buried into his arms. "Y-yeah?"

He moved his hand along it. "I just...I don't know what to say. We are definitely going to do whatever we can to...copulate, though."

Legosi kicked his legs more at that, and the touch. "A-ah, y-yes. Mhm." Legosi squirmed on the bed. "And I didn't even need a muzzle for today..."

Louis blushed and took his hands away. "I'm very proud of you. Did you...have the urge to eat me?"

Legosi thought about the question. All of his senses were in overload during the ordeal, so it was hard to say. "...I don't think so?"

"You don't...think so?" Louis continued to stare. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I really couldn't think straight there. It was all so much, so I can't say for sure..." Legosi looked away. "Well...I had the urge to put my mouth around you...maybe around your shoulder or...somewhere. But I didn't want to bite. I don't know."

"Mhm..." He ran his hand along his tushie and then all the way to the tip of his tail.

Legosi shivered at the sensation as he grabbed the comforter. "So, whether or not that could...become something bad. I don't know."

Louis leaned to the side and looked at his head. "Are you sure?"

Legosi shrugged, or performed the closest he could to a shrug while laying on his stomach. "It could have just been me wanting to be even closer to you. But, who's to say that's not a way carnivorous instincts can manifest?"

The deer shook his head. "Well...You didn't try anything this time, though you clawed my back a bit."

Legosi turned his head around and looked at Louis. "O-oh! I'm sorry! Do you need it wrapped up?"

"That would look ridiculous, wouldn't you say?"

Legosi pulled his underwear up and grabbed Louis gently by the shoulder, turning him around to see his back. There were faint pink lines drug down it, but nothing bleeding. Legosi let out a sigh of relief. "If I ever gave you scars like Bill gave me, I'd never forgive myself."

"We just have to be careful." Louis smiled. "Can I see yours?"

Legosi cocked his head. He guessed Louis really never had seen his scars up close. Plus his fur had grown over it quite well. He nodded and turned around for him, sitting cross legged on the bed.

Louis gazed at them. "He really wasn't thinking about how that would affect you, was he? I guess...both of you weren't."

Legosi laughed. "We were both just really upset. Me moreso." Legosi swayed back and forth slightly, still basking in his afterglow. "He's a nice animal, but I still think it's hypocritical of him to go to the Black Market while still being friends with the herbivore club members..."

"He's a case."

Legosi let out an amused huff. "Well, maybe we can all work on him together. Without punching him." Legosi shook his head. They had just had their first intimate experience and they were talking about Bill? He cleared his throat and looked back toward the living area and kitchen. "So...gonna finish making that cake?"

"Haru-chan left."

"...I like carrot cake."

"Oh so _you _want it." He looked at the scars and ran his fingers along them. "..."

"I want anything you make, honestly. Unless it might kill me."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." He moved along the lines, feeling each one.

"Oh yeah, and there's the homework I have to do too." All of that seemed like it was weeks ago, despite it only being about an hour.

"Yeah...Back to it, I guess..." But his hands still trailed the scars. Somehow...feeling them...It made him feel like he was doing something no one else was allowed to. Granted, what they did before, but this was different.

Legosi let out a slow and contented breath. He didn't know if things would improve after today regarding Louis' health, but after what had just happened, he couldn't help but feel hopeful. Louis had, after all, said he would try.

"How do you feel about these scars?"

Legosi made a thoughtful noise. "They don't bother me. Nobody can see them and they don't hurt anymore."

"But knowing you have something permanent like this..."

Legosi smiled. "It'll just remind me of the time I told myself enough was enough and it was time to act on my feelings. I actually sort of like it. It's proof that it happened."

"Turn around. It's my turn to show you something." He paused. "...By choice." He softened his gaze and made sure Legosi's eyes were looking at his one.

Legosi's face held a sense of wonder. He nodded to Louis.

The deer moved his hand down slowly and grabbed one of the wolf's, pulling it to his face, resting on his eyepatch. "If you're ready."

"I am."

"Then go ahead." His hand disappeared. It was up to Legosi now.

Legosi peeled back that small black circle, revealing the horrible scar that formed all those months ago.

Louis' other eye held his gaze. He took a deep, nervous, breath.

Legosi smiled softly, moving his hands to cup Louis' face. He moved his face forward, bringing his lips to the scar and kissing it, very softly.

Louis blinked. "I...didn't expect that."

Legosi hugged him tightly around the back of his neck. "I'm so glad you're still alive."

"Me too..."

Legosi squeezed harder.

Louis felt his eye still free, unused to the air hitting it. "Does it look...bad?"

His mte nuzzled his nose into the fur on his deer's back. "Nothing about you could ever look bad."

Louis gave a crooked smile. "I had the feeling you might run away. It's hideous."

"It isn't. Do you think my scars are hideous?"

"I think they're beautiful."

Legosi smiled. "Then you know how I feel."

Louis got off the bed and stretched. "I'm still wearing the eyepatch, though." He moved it back to cover it. "I'm going to finish that cake, then."

"Alright!"


	53. ELOOTFOAL, TFTG

**Chapter 52 - Even Licked Off of the Face of a Lover, the Frosting Tastes Good**

Legosi went back over to his backpack, getting his school work back out. He would give it another look over before Louis came to help him.

Louis did his cake work. He had already made the batter before, so it wasn't long before it was in the oven. He was smiling the whole time. He felt very validated after all of that.

Legosi kept getting distracted, seeing Louis work in the kitchen. It was comforting to see him cook. It partly reminded him of when he was back home still, watching his grandpa cook, or his mother if he went way back.

The deer looked at him. "You're not getting very much work done."

"Oops!" Legosi picked up a random sheet of paper, looking it over but not reading it.

Louis turned back around and continued. _How couldn't he be distracted..._

Legosi sniffed the air. It was starting to smell good in here…He glanced at the nightstand. His phone was there. It was blinking, indicating a message. He checked it.

Haru: _Did you find him? What happened? I'm worried about you two!_

Legosi's ears drooped. Oh, right. She had to be worried sick.

Legosi: _I found him! We made up and he said he'll try to work toward getting better._

Haru: _Phew..._

Legosi: _I'll bring you a slice of carrot cake tomorrow :)_

Haru: _He's still making it even after all that?_

Legosi: _Yep! He couldn't leave it half-made after all. Plus I told him I wanted it._

Haru: _How did you get him to calm down? I heard those things you said..._

Legosi felt hot. Well, she knew about last time. Might as well update her

Legosi: _Well, after we made up we started kissing, and it became more_

He wondered how she'd interpret that.

Haru: _Congratulations, Legosi!_

Legosi: _Thank you! Louis was a bit embarrassed, but we both really enjoyed it_

Haru: _Now we can talk about how good he is at sex! Which is...weird._

Oh, of course. Legosi's refusal to type anything explicit backfired.

Legosi: _Well, we haven't done that yet, but we rubbed against each other. I think that's the best way to describe it_

Legosi buried his face and set the phone down.

Louis looked over. "Are you okay?"

Legosi looked over. "O-oh, yeah! I was just trying to describe to Haru-chan what we...did. I hope you don't mind."

Louis blinked.

"That's okay. Right, Louis? She already knew about the other night," Legosi asked, reading the message she just sent.

Haru: Oh, so, you didn't go that far.

Haru: Did anything happen regarding your instincts? Or his?

Louis nodded. "Yeah. How much did you describe?"

"Um, I just said we rubbed against each other. It...sounds silly saying it like that, because it sounds so simple. But it was so amazing, Louis!" Legosi's eyes were practically shining. "That was a good idea you had, to do that! I wouldn't have thought of it."

Louis smiled. "You're such a dog."

Legosi smiled and looked down. "I'm _your _dog." He went to the phone again.

The deer needed to take some time with that one.

Legosi: _Louis said he got a little bit of it, and so did I, but nothing that ruined anything._

Haru: _I still think you should try what I talked to him about._

Louis hadn't mentioned anything...

Legosi: _What was that?_

Haru: _What?_

Legosi: _What did you talk to him about?_

Haru: I_t would sound weird coming from me. Did he really not tell you?_

Legosi: _No. Should I ask him?_

Haru: _Yes. He told me he'd tell you!_

Louis looked at him again. "You're really easily distracted, aren't you?"

"Um, Louis? Haru says you two talked about something, and you'd tell me about it?"

The deer furrowed his brows.

"What is it?"

"Uh...she recommended you keep your mouth open in front of me and we just sit there and fight our instincts…"

"Oh..." Legosi said quietly. It made a certain sense, but it scared him a bit.

"We don't need that, right?"

Legosi cocked his head. "I...I don't think so, considering what we just did. But, we can always keep it in mind."

Louis nodded. Truth was, he was just nervous that if he or Legosi caved during the training, it would be over.

The wolf looked back to his phone.

Legosi: He just told me. It's a good idea if we ever need it

Haru: What does he think of it?

Legosi: He doesn't think we need it

Haru: You do!

Legosi: We'll see

He put his phone down, sniffing the air again. "That smells so good."

Louis looked over. "I'm getting better the more I use all this."

"How long will it be?"

"Not too much longer." He looked back at where the cake was. "...We're eating too many sweets, aren't we?"

"Well, we just need more recipes. It is a bit difficult to cook for both a herbivore and a carnivore," Legosi commented.

"True, plus a canine, at that." He scratched his own chin. "If I'm going to start eating more, we'll have to start with small amounts and then increase them. If I eat too much, my stomach bothers me."

Legosi nodded. "I think soup would be good for that."

"True, as long as it's filled with nutrients and not just liquid."

"So...what should I do to try and help you to eat?"

"Hm..." Louis thought for a moment. "Well, I definitely won't eat alone. I think now that I'm more willing to eat, it will be a lot easier to get me to. If it comes down to it we can just come up with a rewards system~" He cooed. "I'm joking. I'm not a dog."

"You speciest," Legosi scoffed, then laughed. "We should go out sometime to eat, too."

"True. This saves us a lot of money."

Legosi looked up at the ceiling, wistfully. "Unless we go someplace fancy. We could wear nice suits too."

"Good thing we have some, now! Someplace fancy, huh?"

"Yeah. Someplace good enough for you..."

"We can use those suits at one of the school dances too."

Legosi cocked his head. "Oh, yeah. I've never been to one of those."

"That was just an idea..."

"We did dance pretty well the other day, I think."

Louis smirked. "Think we'd take over the dance?"

Legosi smiled back. "I think we could."

The deer laughed. "It would still be fun, I think."

Legosi stood up, striding over to his boyfriend, both still in their underwear. "We could practice while the cake bakes."

He turned to him. "So, a fight, then sexual activity, then cake, now dancing? This day is all over the place."

"Well, that just makes it interesting! Except the fight." Legosi scratched idly at his cheek. He went over to the music player and turned it on.

Louis looked at him again after he had turned on the radio. "Someone's excited."

"I like dancing! It's calming." His mouth went crooked. "Of course, I'd still rather be working the lights."

The deer smiled and came closer. "Oh really?"

"Well, if you were able to join the club again, I'd dance with you during a performance..."

"In front of everyone?" He crossed his arms as the song kept playing around them. "A whole entire audience?"

Legosi looked away, shyly. "I know, I feel like I should be afraid of it. But, if it's with you, I think I'd want to do it. I want everyone to see us. But I know in reality it's too dangerous."

Louis grabbed his hands, slowly. The slow jazz continued to fill the room. Louis tapped his foot as he gripped Legosi's hands. "You just want the world to see us shine."

The wolf looked down at him with a sad smile. "I really do. But...as long as there are animals out there like that ramen shop keeper..."

"..." Louis sighed. "Yeah."

"Everyone here seems okay, at least. So, maybe going to a dance would be nice." Legosi put his hands on Louis' hips, swaying from side to side.

Louis raised his arms on his shoulders. "I've never actually gone to a school dance here, knowing how I was."

"It could be fun. As long as we have each other, I know it'll be! We can hang around the club and my friends, too."

"I can't wait to see how Bill deals with wearing a suit."

Legosi leaned down. "I can't wait to see _you _in a suit." They would have been an interesting sight. A wolf and a deer, in their underwear, one wearing an apron, slow dancing in the middle of a room.

The deer smirked. "Better than wearing only an apron and underwear?"

Legosi blushed. "Well, no, but you'd be kicked out of the dance if you wore that."

"Unless they liked it."

"Maybe I'd get jealous." Legosi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? You think so?" They kept swaying to the rhythm.

Legosi moved with him. "Heh, I was just joking."

"Then maybe I'll go show myself off to all the guys in school right now~"

Legosi's grip tightened ever so slightly around Louis.

The deer began to move away, jokingly.

Legosi pulled him against his bare chest. He blinked. "O-oh. Sorry! You were just joking..."

"So you _would _be jealous!"

"Probably. At least a little bit. But I trust you." Legosi gave Louis a quick peck on the forehead.

The deer pulled him closer and they kept at it. "The school dances are always talked about so highly here. It doesn't sound like something Legosi the grey wolf would ever go to."

"I'd like to see it with you. It'll be something new for both of us!" Legosi leaned down, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. It was times like this where he wished he was shorter.

Louis kept moving even though his boyfriend had to bend down pretty far to rest on his shoulder. "And all the animals won't bother you?"

"Well, like I said, we could just hang around the ones we know. Plus, the more animals there are, the less likely you are to be noticed." He thought back to their trip into the city all those months ago. "What about you? I know you don't like crowds..."

"The dance floor would be big enough to where I'm not pressed against anyone, right?"

He chuckled and reached up, scratching behind his ear.

Legosi breathed contentedly, nuzzling his face into the back of Louis' neck.

"You're pretty good at dancing, you know."

Legosi smiled, his lips pulling the fur on Louis' neck back a bit. "Thank you."

The herbivore kept scratching his ear. And in that moment, Legosi stepped on his foot.

"Ooph! Sorry!" The wolf drew back, looking down to see if he had done any damage.

Louis had winced. "Ooh...It's fine, I'm fine..."

"Is it?" Legosi's ears drooped, his eyes wide like a puppy's as he frowned.

"Y-yeah!"

"L-let's get back to it..."

"Okay." Legosi took him gently by the hands this time, keeping his distance.

They began dancing again. "I didn't realize how intense that would feel. You're pretty heavy."

Legosi looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

"It's okay," his mate said. "I should have been paying attention as well. This music is so nice..."

"It is. It sort of reminds me of our meetings at the fountain, all those months back..."

"Oh really?" Louis hadn't made that connection at all. "Tell me about that."

Legosi shrugged. "Just the feeling it has. It's serene and calming, but with a sense of excitement."

"Those fountain meetings were nice. I got kidnapped before it could become a regular thing..."

Legosi tried not to think about that event. "Maybe...we would have had our first kiss there."

"You think? Tell me a story about how that could have happened."

Legosi's nose twitched. "What?"

"In an alternate universe where I didn't get kidnapped, tell me how that would have happened."

"Well..." Legosi looked up thoughtfully. "We would go there every night, and each night we would become closer and closer. We would hold hands one night, and then the next night, we would be holding each other. Then, one night, under the moonlight, we would kiss..."

Louis blushed quite a bit for some reason. "O-oh...you think so...?"

"I think...it was probably leading there. Considering how close we are now." His thoughts drifted back to just an hour earlier. "Even if there are some...bumps."

"Bumps," Louis nodded. "I can't imagine how much you would have fantasized about that kiss."

Legosi chuckled. "I thought about how a kiss with you would be for quite a while before it happened. I was always ashamed back then when I thought about it."

Louis looked up. "...Me too."

Legosi wagged his tail. "I'm...really happy we were able to meet each other, and make something like this. It doesn't matter how society views it, I'll never regret...us."

"Me either! We have to fight more than others, but we've been fighting for one another this long, so what's more fighting?"

"It'll always be worth it." He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Louis's. His thoughts drifted back to his grandpa again. Is this what he had to go through? He really might have to give him a call soon...

Louis rubbed his nose against his. "Every day with you is like a dream. I feel like I'm walking on clouds."

Legosi transitioned their nose touching into a deep kiss. He could never get enough of this deer.

Louis laughed and kissed him and then in the middle of it he just start laughing wildly.

"Ah? What's so funny?" Legosi licked his lips after separating from the kiss.

Louis kept laughing.

Legosi started laughing, too. His deer's laugh was so infectious.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry! It's just! Hahaha! I'm so happy! I realized how ridiculous I was acting before!"

Legosi couldn't take it anymore, he reached down and scooped Louis up, sweeping him off his feet. "I'm happy too! I'm so happy, Louis!"

The herbivore kept laughing and giggling. "Hahahahaha!"

"I'm sorry, Legosi! I acted so dumb!"

Legosi put his hands on his knees. "I-it's okay! I said a really awful thing, too, and I'm sorry for that!"

"I won't do it again!" He clung to him, still chuckling. "I'm sorry!"

"I forgive you, Louis." He rubbed his back in a slow, calming motion. "I love you."

"I love you." His laughing came to an end. "And I hope I love this cake."

"You know, even with that fight we had, this has been one of the best days of my life." Legosi sniffed at Louis's collar deeply.

"Every day is the best day of my life with you by my side. It's kind of ridiculous how young and alive I feel."

Legosi smirked at him. "But, you are young, and you are alive! It's good that you feel that way!"

Louis rolled his eyes. "I always felt older than I was."

"We're each others' balance."

The deer nodded. "I think you're right."

Legosi set Louis down once again, both of them breathing heavily from their laughing fits.

Louis walked over to the kitchen and looked into the oven. "Cake is ready."

* * *

There it was, the finished cake, sitting in front of them on the counter. "It doesn't look like the picture..."

"Well, they put all sorts of icing and decorations on the one in the picture. This one still looks delicious, though!" Legosi sniffed the air. "Smells even better!"

Louis leaned in and squinted. "Your father doesn't love you," he whispered to it.

"L-Louis!", Legosi looked down at the plain cake. Legosi brought the knife over and Louis took it.

The wolf eagerly awaited him cutting the cake, despite the fact he would have been able to do it himself.

He cut a relatively large sized piece for his boyfriend. "Does the frosting look good?"

"It really does!" Legosi held his plate out, ears twitching eagerly.

Louis lifted the slice with his fingers and held it up. "Open up."

The wolf blinked and then opened his mouth, slowly at first, and not as wide as he could.

Louis looked between his fingers and Legosi's mouth and it opened a bit wider. Suddenly, Louis smashed the cake into his face, rubbing it all over.

"Ghhgkh!"

Frosting got all over his fur, along with crumbs, many falling to the ground. "Hm...Looks like I missed." Louis smiled.

Legosi took some of the cake from his cake, licking it off his finger. "Mmm. It's good, though! How about you try some?" He wiped the rest of the mess from his face and slapped it against Louis's mouth.

"Mmmphhh!" It smacked into his face and, thanks to Legosi's large paw, covered it.

"It's really good!" Legosi cut himself a proper slice and started eating it, icing still sticking to his fur.

Louis blinked. "You got my face all messy!"

"...Want me to lick it off?"

"U-uh, well..."

Legosi leaned in, not waiting for the answer.

The deer swallowed and blushed, their faces still relatively covered in cake.

"Have some of mine, too," Legosi whispered between licks. It was definitely a strange way to share the dessert.

Louis blinked and then leaned in, beginning to slide his tongue along Legosi's cake covered face. He was finally actually tasting the cake, mixed with Legosi's fur, but the cake part tasted really good.

"We're gonna get all sticky..."

"Yeah, I didn't really think this over."

"Well we can always wash up. Lets have some more!"

"Oh...you mean like this?" He quickly grabbed more came and threw it at his face. He was feeling playful.

"L-Louis! We need to eat this!" Legosi tried sounding stern, but he couldn't help but laugh. It was a treat to see Louis like this.

"But it looks so good on your face!" He laughed. "Kinda..."

"Well, any cake you throw on my face you have to eat off." Legosi felt proud of that one.

Louis picked up the entire cake by the platter and made like he was about to chuck it.

Legosi held his hands up. "No! No, no, no, no, no! You put that down!"

"Or what?~"

"I'll...I'll..." Legosi was at a loss. "I'll...get...you?"

"Now I want to even more."

Legosi shot out, grabbing Louis' wrist and using his other hand to grab the cake.

"Gah!" The deer gasped.

Legosi set the cake down as gently as he could, and he turned to Louis and began to tickle him on the sides.

Louis' eyes widened. "D-don't! Not while there's cake on your face!"

"Why? I'm not touching you with it!" He licked his cheeks.

He continued to laugh from being tickled. "You might!"

"Then clean me up!" Legosi giggled. "Take responsibility for what you did to me!"

"Ahhh!"

Legosi mushed his face into Louis'. "Take responsibility!"

Louis yelled. "NO! LEGOSI! NOOO!"

Legosi pulled back suddenly, ears back. "Wait, are we still playing or are you actually scared?"

The deer furrowed his brows, a piece of frosting falling from his face. "Playing?"

"Th-this wasn't just playing around?"

"It is just playing!"

Legosi's scared expression quickly shifted back into a grin. "O-okay!"

Louis leaned in and rubbed his cheek on Legosi's, the cake spreading between them.

"...So, are we just going to do this to all the food you make now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We should probably eat the stuff you make. Especially after...that talk we had." Legosi continued, quietly. "Of course cake isn't the best meal."

Louis sighed. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"It's okay." He looked around them, seeing all the cake that had fallen to the floor. "We should clean up our house."

"After we actually eat more cake."

"Yes."


	54. A Little Talk With Gon 2: The Sequel

**Chapter 53 - A Little Talk With Gon 2: The Sequel**

_Some time later…_

It was another Saturday and Legosi had gotten up early to go see Principal Gon. Louis looked so beautiful sleeping in the bed when he left. He had written a note and put it on his pillow to tell him he would be out for a bit. He knew Louis didn't like waking up alone with no explanation. He pulled his parka close to him, shivering. It sure had gotten frigid in a hurry. There'd be snow any day now. Legosi liked snow more than the cold.

The wolf entered the building, seeing that the tiger was actually out of his office and standing in the hall, looking at the awards case. His footsteps alerted him.

Gon's ears perked and he turned. "Legosi!"

"Gon-san!"

The principal grinned, his kind eyes closed behind those glasses. "It's so good to see you!"

Legosi smiled wide, making his eyes squint. That, coupled with his ever-wagging tail made it clear that the wolf was in high spirits.

"Would you like to go for a walk or talk in the office?"

Legosi bounced along. "Let's walk, Gon-san!" He unzipped his jacket a bit, since it was warmer inside.

Gon smiled. "So...Tell me everything."

"Well, Louis and I had a...talk, a few days ago. About his eating. And after a bit, he agreed to try and start eating more, and he has been." Legosi waved his arms as he walked, unable to contain all the excitement.

"Really!"

Legosi nodded, excitedly. "And he's been a lot happier lately! He says he wants to go to the New Year's dance!"

"That's going to be a magical night."

"Um." Legosi touched the claws of his forefingers together. "Do you think we'll be okay? I mean, that'll be when all the students really see...us."

Gon scratched his chin gently. "I can't really tell you."

Legosi huffed. "Well, we'll hang around our friends, then. Everyone in club and my old roommates know and support us." He thought for a moment. "Well, except Juno, I think. I'm not sure what to do when it comes to her."

Gon blinked. "What about her?"

"Well, I know she wanted to be the one to date me, and now she won't even talk to me, and whenever I'm with Louis she just glares. It's been a while now." Legosi rubbed his arm.

Gon blinked. "Why does she like you?"

"Well, I guess she just does. Back at the meteor festival she wanted to place a candle by the dinosaur with me and she also asked me out. I had to turn her down, but it seems like she still has those feelings."

"Wow." Gon wiped his eyes under his glasses. "I don't know my students as well as I thought."

"Well, there are a lot of them. There's no way you could know them all." Legosi folded his hands behind him as he walked along. Talking to this tiger was nice. Calming. It was similar to talking to his grandpa. He wondered if his dad would have been this easy to talk to, if he had ever been around.

"True. I guess you're right. You should probably not give Juno any more reasons to go after you."

Legosi sighed. "I wish we could be friends, though. We go through similar things, since we're both the same species. I guess that might be why she likes me, though."

"That shouldn't be the only reason to like someone.I mean, why do you like Louis?"

Legosi shuffled a bit, smiling. "Well, he's nice, funny, and he treats me nicely. He was one of the few herbivores that was ever unafraid of me. He's brave, too! And handsome, and he smells really really good!" He stopped, looking over at the tiger and blushing.

The tiger was smiling goofily. "Anything else?"

"Well, um, this might sound weird but, I'm...attracted to herbivores, I think."

Gon blinked. "Really?"

Legosi nodded. "I mean, Louis was the only one I was ever really attracted to in that way, but I sometimes imagine if he had different features, and...I just love the way he is. I love his perfectly symmetrical antlers, his big, beautiful eye, his soft, short fur, his tail." He covered his mouth. He sounded so silly gushing about his boyfriend.

Gon laughed. "You two!"

"Do you have anybody special, Gon-san?"

"Ah, me...? Uh, no, not really."

Legosi frowned. "Does that make you sad?"

"U-uh...Well..."

They had stopped to look out a window, and Legosi put his hands in his pockets. "Oh, sorry if that was a rude question."

"No, it's fine," Gon said.

Legosi smiled at him. "You'd deserve it, though. You've been so kind to me. To us. I really appreciate what you've done."

"Well, I care about my students." He scratched his cheek. "That means you."

Legosi sighed. Usually only close friends of canines would do something like that. He was glad Principle Gon could be his friend.

"Can't say I've ever helped my students this much, though."

Legosi's face saddened. "No other student has suffered like Louis..."

Gon looked to him. "You think so?"

Legosi nodded solemnly.

"I would have to say I agree, considering his history."

Legosi looked back at him. "You...know about that?"

Gon looked to him. "I do."

Legosi scratched his cheek. "Um, do you have my history, then?" His grandpa and grandma's relationship was kept off of all public documents, due to the illegal nature of marriage between poisonous and non poisonous animals.

Gon looked out the window once again. "Yes."

"Do you want children?"

Legosi rubbed his chin. "I always thought it would be nice, but I never really expected to have any."

Gon grinned. "I never took you for someone who wanted children."

The wolf blushed. "I just think it might be nice."

"I won't bring up how Louis feels about the situation, considering you haven't been together long enough to even consider it."

"Yeah. I haven't talked about it. I don't even know the specific laws and stuff that might even let us...continue with our relationship." Legosi kicked his feet on the ground, scuffing his sneakers.

"That makes sense. You're both males."

"I know carnivore and herbivore marriage was made legal a few decades ago, but I don't know the specifics of...our situation." Legosi continued to shuffle. "Or if we'd even be allowed to adopt."

"That depends on if Louis wants kids, anyway."

Legosi nodded. Louis had a bad childhood. Well, no childhood. How would that affect his opinion?

"I know." He cleared his throat. "Um, Oguma hasn't...contacted the school at all, has he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, he hasn't asked for Louis to come back? Or...go back to class?"

"Not that I know of."

Legosi just nodded, turning back to the tiger. "Well, thank you for talking to me, Gon-san."

"Wait, there's more I wanted to ask you!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"How is the actual...relationship going?"

"Well, we had a really big fight a few days ago. About Louis's eating. But after that he said he was sorry, and now it's better than it's ever been!"

"A really big fight...?"

Legosi nodded. "I was really scared, but we realized we both really need each other."

"That's very sweet," he grinned. "I enjoy our talks."

"I don't usually give it to students, but gah, you're different..." _There's something in him that makes me act this way...What is it?_

Legosi smiled wide. "I won't tell anybody! Of course. I just think it'd be good to have in case...I dunno."

"Don't worry. You won't always have to seek me out, then."

"I do like speaking to you in person, of course," Legosi beamed. "Maybe I'll bring Louis sometime!"

"I would love to see him!" Gon smiled. "I am not quite so good at texting..." They both looked down, plugging each others' numbers into their contacts.

"I won't use it too often. I just feel better having it."

"Feel free to! I don't really talk to anyone besides parents and the school board. I'd get in trouble, though, if they found out I was playing favorites..."

"I won't tell anybody, Gon-san!"

The tiger laughed and pet his head again. "Thank you, Legosi! I guess you should get going?"

"Yeah. See you later!" Legosi jogged off, tail wagging behind him.


	55. A Small Visit to a Strange Place

**Chapter 54 - A Small Visit to a Strange Place**

Louis was lounging about on the couch, reading his recipe book with his head leaning on his hand. He flipped the page as the words on it became something he was blankly looking at, and he thought back to the night before. _We had come even closer last night...This is getting risky…_

Legosi was playing his RPG again, laying on his stomach on the bed and kicking his legs behind him. His thoughts drifted to the night before, distracting him from the game. _Even though I really wanted it...We need to be safe._

The deer kept staring down at the pages. They hadn't done anything completely nude yet, but he knew that they might not be able to hold back once they did. They always lost themselves in their love. It was reckless.

Legosi looked over at his deer. "So what's on the menu?"

The herbivore looked up. "I'm still not quite sure. Perhaps spaghetti."

"I love spaghett!. I can't eat it very well, though. Get ready for a messy wolf.", Legosi grinned.

The deer raised a brow. "You're a messy wolf, anyway." The word messy made him think back to last night. "Legosi, I think we should get the muzzle." He closed the recipe book. "Do you remember how close we came last night?"

Legosi's tail waved behind him as he recalled. "It was… really nice." His tail stopped wagging at the mention of 'muzzle'.

"Yes, but, we almost..." He mumbled. Every time they had done it since Legosi's first climax, they had always just kept at least their underwear on. "We almost did it yesterday."

Legosi cleared his throat. "Well, I mean, if we actually did we'd need to… prepare more. I mean, more than the muzzle."

"But...yeah it was close."

The deer got up and came over. "It was dangerously close, which is why I think we should get the muzzle."

"Well, we already know shops… like that… don't deliver here." Legosi pondered. "Well, we could visit that panda guy in the black market. He put a muzzle on me, hehe." He laughed, humorlessly.

Louis huffed. "The black market..."

"Just a joke..."

"Do you think he'd give it to us for free?"

Legosi coughed. "He'd ask me why we need it, and if we actually told him he'd want to chain me up again, probably. I'd love to see the look on his face now, seeing our life together."

"Hahaha, true. We've come far. Almost too far..."

"And… that's why we need to go get the… " He made the motion on his face again. "Any ideas?"

"Do you want to see this panda?" Louis asked, feeling apprehensive.

"No!" Legosi shook his head vigorously.

"No?"

"Well, it would be our last resort, I think."

"Okay. I do know where the shop is. Speaking of shops, I've been speaking to Himiko lately."

Legosi felt a pang of anxiety at the mention of the first shop. "Oh, what's going on with her?"

"Well, she took my advice. She and Kasumi want to have us over sometime and have a crafting day. I guess as thanks. They said we can keep whatever we make."

"Oh, I'd love that!" Legosi sat up, sitting with his hands set between his legs.

"I never really saw myself sitting in a circle and doing arts and crafts, but it could be fun."

Legosi chuckled. "A lot of our club meetings end up going that way. I think I'll have fun!"

Louis nodded. "So, this sex shop." He clears his throat. "We can go together or we can go alone."

Legosi rubbed his legs. "Um, would I be allowed in there?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not 18 yet."

"Oh, yeah." He scratched his cheek. "You look old enough, though. I forget you're seventeen sometimes."

Legosi shrugged. "Until April. We can give it a shot. If they happen to turn me away, I'll just have to wait outside."

"Okay," Louis nodded. "Do you want to walk there or take the train?"

"Well, how far is it? A shop like that is probably on the city outskirts, right?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to walk. Plus, less people giving us shit for the purchase."

"We can put whatever we get in your bag, too." Legosi saved his game and turned it off, laying back on the bed. "We'll be...sneaky." Legosi thought about Gon catching them sneaking in with something like that. He found it humorous.

Louis laughed. "Sneaky."

"Like some sort of… sex ninja." Legosi pauses, and covers his face realizing how stupid his joke sounds.

The deer rolled his eyes. "So, shall we?"

Legosi sat up. "O-oh, right now?"

"Better sooner than later."

"Okay then." Legosi sat up, slipping off his jammies and putting on his deodorant before pulling on his brown jeans, turtle neck, and parka, topped off with his scarf. Almost all of it was picked out for him by Louis, a thought that added extra warmth.

Louis got on a pair of black pants, white shirt, then slipped a green sweater over it, adding his scarf.

Legosi glanced over at him. "You should get warmer clothes."

The deer tilted his head. "Why not these?"

"Are you okay without a jacket?"

"I guess I have one..."

Legosi smiled warmly. "Or maybe you just like to cuddle up to me instead."

"You caught me," he smiled. "It shouldn't be too long of a trip." Louis looked to the door. "Remember, we should probably… act like friends again."

Legosi nodded. "That'll be… interesting in the shop." He opened the door and walked outside. Yep, there was a reason he dressed so warm.

Louis looked out. "Wow… chilly."

"You sure we should walk?"

"Do you think the trains would be… crowded?" He hugged himself with hands, his breath visible in the winter air.

Legosi shrugged. "Well, if we take that mostly empty road, you can, uh, come inside? My jacket, I mean." He unbuttoned it and held it open.

"Uh… okay…" The deer moved to be inside Legosi's jacket, his back to him.

"We just have to, uh, figure out how to walk now."

Louis laughed gently as he moved his foot. "Now you."

Legosi stepped forward, remembering when he accidentally tread on Louis's foot while dancing.

Louis stumbled a bit. "I think we have to walk at the same time actually… "

"That'll be a bit hard, since our legs are different sizes. Just like dancing, though." They started out stiff legged, walking like they were on stilts.

"I have a better idea," Louis said. He moved his feet back to step on Legosi's. "Okay, now when you lift yours I should move along with you."

Legosi moved forward, bringing Louis's legs with him. They waddled along the road very slowly, but it worked.

"...It'll be dark by the time we get there." Legosi noticed some passersby looking at them in confusion. One even laughed at them.

Louis blushed and sunk is face a bit into the coat. "Mm...Yeah..."

Legosi reached down and hoisted him up slightly, allowing him to walk forward while holding him beneath the underarms. He moved his head to the side to avoid the antlers. "This might work, but my arms will get tired."

"And your legs, probably."

"I'll do it as long as I can."

They moved along just like that, heading toward the city.

Legosi ended up putting Louis down about 10 minutes later, after which they started walking side by side, which worked out since there were more animals now.

"That was so silly."

Legosi looked down at Louis. "It kept us warm, though." The wind blew his soft fur around, making him shudder.

His boyfriend noticed, and shivered, tool. "Yeah, it's cold..." The wind picked up, blowing their ears and scarves around. "I should have brought a bigger jacket."

"We could buy you one?" Legosi suggested. "Depends on how long you want to be out today."

"I just want to get the muzzle and come home. I have plans to make dinner."

Legosi cleared his throat. And after dinner? They were getting the muzzle so… did tonight mean… Legosi fidgeted a bit, feeling a spark of excitement in his chest.

"Does spaghetti sound good? I know I mentioned it earlier."

"Of course! Are you going to make a sauce, too?"

"Yep! So let's just get this over with so we can go home." Louis said. The whole thing was making him anxious.

They entered the city outskirts properly. The area was definitely poorer than the city center. They looked around.

"So, do you know what we're looking for?", Legosi rubbed his face into his scarf.

"Yeah, I know where the store is," Louis nodded. "Hopefully you can go in."

Legosi looked around. It seemed like a lot of animals avoided their gazes. He was used to stares - with him being larger than the average wolf - but he wondered why they would do it to Louis, too. Maybe it was the eyepatch?

The deer kept walking alongside his boyfriend, not really thinking about the animals. He was imaging Legosi… with the muzzle… in bed… it made him feel a mix of nerves and excitement settle low on his stomach.

Legosi looked down at him with those kind eyes, smiling softly.

Louis wasn't currently looking at him, but he did sense that he was being gazed upon, so his head turned. "What?"

"Just… thinking. This really is the happiest I've been my entire life. Even though I have no idea what the future holds… I'm just happy."

Louis smiled. "I'm… nervous." He imagined the device on Legosi as they walked.

The wolf looked forward, face now serious. "Me too."

"I know I shouldn't be… because it's you… "

Legosi shook his head. "Any animal would be nervous about this, I think. Even between two herbivores or two carnivores. Or between a man and a woman." His ear flicked. "How did you feel your first time? With Haru."

"I wasn't nervous. It just happened."

"Oh." Legosi sniffed. His nose was runny from the cold. "Well, this is a lot different, anyway. Being nervous is normal. Even without the… whole instincts thing."

Louis bit his lip, looking away. "I think it's because of my feelings for you."

Legosi nodded. It seemed like Louis's feelings toward it were more complicated than his, as it usually was with everything. Suddenly, a neon sign caught Legosi's attention, bright pink and pointing into an alley with the words 'SEX' proudly blinking on it. He scratched his head. "Um, I'm guessing it's around here."

"Maybe. Or we're about to walk into something we don't want to see."

"W-well what does Zoozle maps say?"

Louis pulled out his phone. "Yeah, this is it."

Legosi peered down the alley. There was an animal smoking and further down a couple making out.

The deer took a breath, getting further apart from Legosi. "Alright, _buddy,_ let's go."

Legosi trailed behind Louis, approaching the door. There were more neon lights showing off toys and provocative looking animals.

Louis swallowed and reached for the door. "Doesn't seem like anyone cares who goes in so far."

"Seems like it." Legosi wanted to reach out and touch him, but refrained himself.

They pushed their way in and immediately, a lizard came up to them. "Welcome! Welcome!" Louis looked at him. Not another sales happy guy…

Legosi looked away, ashamed of being seen in a place like this. The lighting was brighter than he would have imagined, showing all of the lewd paraphernalia in the store.

Louis looked at the lizard. "We're, uh… looking for a muzzle." He looked over his boyfriend, seeing him walk away from them.

"Ah! A carniherbi relationship, I see!" Louis gulped. Oops. Legosi just kept walking.

"Uh… yeah." Louis rubbed his arm.

The lizard grinned. "For the feisty wolf over there?"

Louis sighed. "Yep."

"You tried already and it didn't work out?" The lizard wiggled his eyebrows.

Legosi, not wanting to look anywhere in particular, opted to stand facing a corner with nothing in it. He was thankful nobody else was in the store. Must have been why the clerk was so eager. It didn't help that he reminded him of his grandpa, to top it all.

Louis shook his head. "There hasn't been a playtime. That's why we need the muzzle."

"Ah, I see, I see. Do you know how to prepare properly? Wait, who's on the bottom?"

The deer was dying inside. Why.

Legosi looked around. Was there a bathroom somewhere? He turned back at them, noticing just how uncomfortable Louis looked. No, he couldn't abandon him like that. He walked back over to the deer and stood by his side, keeping an eye on the door.

Louis sighed. "Why does it matter?"

"Follow me!" The lizard walked along, going to a long row of toys. "We have all shapes and sizes here. Deer, wolf, whatever you want! Choose whatever you want to try out first, that's totally fine with me!" The reptile said.

Legosi followed behind them, trying not to think of a possibility that his mother was looking down on him from the afterlife.

Louis crossed his arms, frowning. "What?"

The lizard looked at him. "You never told me which of you was on the bottom!"

Legosi spoke up quietly. "We don't need any toys. Just show us… um, muzzles."

The lizard turned to him. "Well, of course you do! You have to get used to the feeling of having a—"

"We're…" Legosi looked at Louis, then back at the lizard. "...on a budget."

Louis nodded. "That's right. We just want the muzzle."

The lizard sighed, shaking his head. "Boys, I understand you're inexperienced. But trust me, it will feel better the first time if you prepare yourself first. That includes lubricating."

Louis sighed. His eyes moved to the toys, looking at all the phallic shapes and sizes, his eyes stopping on a wolf one.

It was uncanny. This was the most embarrassing feeling.

Legosi was still not looking at the toys, choosing to scan for muzzles, instead.

"Fine, fine. I'll show you the muzzles first." The lizard said, sounding disappointed. "Come along." They began moving once more.

There were numerous muzzles of all shapes and sizes on the wall. Some were simple, others were a bit over the top. Legosi looked confusedly at a pink fuzzy one.

Louis' eye scanned them. "Just something simple and effective will be fine."

The lizard tapped his chin and then reached and grabbed a black one. "Try this." He handed it to Legosi.

Legosi turned it over in his hands before holding it up to his face. His eyes were dull, looking downward. He tried strapping it behind his head, but took it off before he could. "It's too small."

The lizard put it away, grabbing another one that looked hard and rigid like metal. "What about this one?"

Louis looked to the side.

The wolf turned it over in his hands and put it over his face. He didn't even bother trying to strap it before taking it off. "It hurts."

Louis frowned.

The lizard took it back once more. He began reaching for the pink fuzzy one Legosi saw earlier and he couldn't help the amused look on his face. He stuck it on his face, strapping it around his head. He turned to Louis.

Louis turned him with a sad look… and then he saw the muzzle, his expression changing immediately. "No way I'm having sex with you if you're wearing that."

That startled a muffled laugh out of Legosi, but he had to quickly take it off with a gasp of air. He handed it back to the clerk with a grin.

Louis shook his head, smiling fondly.

The lizard put it back and looked for another. "Hm… why don't you look and find something that interests you?"

_Should have done that to begin with_. Legosi stepped forward, looking at all of the options.

Louis stayed by his side. _I feel horrible making him do this, but it's better than winding up dead and having him to live with that pain… ugh…_

Legosi reached up and selected a muzzle made of a malleable material and many straps. "This one looks… adjustable." He slipped it onto his face and strapped it on. _This fits, and doesn't hurt. I'll just pick it so we can leave sooner._

Louis looked at him, his eyes widening for a second before quickly looking away.

Legosi took it off. "We'll go with this one."

The lizard smiled, clapping his hands. "Now, back to the topic of preparation." He came closer to the wolf, thinking he seemed easier to deal with than the deer. "Which one of you is on the bottom?"

Legosi blushed and looked away. He just nodded, hoping that was a good enough answer.

"What?"

"Um..." Legosi wasn't sure he could make his voice as quiet as he was at that moment. He glanced over at Louis, who was still looking away. He looked back at the clerk, "...me, I think?"

He raised his eyebrows, whistling. "Flipping the script, I see! Oh my~! Usually the herbivore is the one receiving, you know."

Legosi squirmed. Talking about it was weird, but now that he did it was weirder how pleasant it was in his head, despite it being something he'd never experienced before. _That's sex, I guess. _"Um, where are you going with this?"

"Tell me… have you seen-" The lizard looked over at the deer. "-well, you know, how big he is yet?" Louis' ears twitched, picking that up. He wanted to leave now.

Legosi's eyes went wide, not looking directly at the clerk. "I… um, I felt it." It was strange, having gone as far as they have but not seeing each other naked yet.

The lizard furrowed his brows. "Oh? You've only gave him a hand job? Well, you must have seen it, then."

The deer huffed.

The lizard turned to Louis. "How big would you say you are?" Louis' eye twitched.

Legosi held his two index fingers out, apart from each other in an estimate.

The clerk smirked, shaking his head. "I meant the deer."

Louis closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

The wolf cleared his throat. "That… is my guess for him."

"Oh! Oh, okay." The lizard started moving again with the couple following close, arriving back at the wall of toys, making Legosi sigh. Not those again!

"Okay, so I think we have one close to that size! Hm, let's see…"

Legosi scowled. He didn't like the idea of that thing in him. He wanted Louis and Louis alone. Of course, this lizard was the one who knew better… but he still wanted to feel Louis completely, as embarrassed as that made him feel. But if he had to choose… well…

"So! Which one strikes your fancy?"

Legosi pointed to the one he wanted, not looking at it.

The lizard grabbed it quickly and handed it to him. "Perfect! Deer, have you ever considered bottoming? You might want to get one for yourself, too!"

Louis just looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh-—kay, then! You won't, fine! Follow me anyways!" Once again, they were moving, stopping at a rack full of different brands of lubricant. "Now, _this_ is essential for the type of play you two are going for."

Legosi just nodded, agreeing with him, for once.

"Any kind will work, really. Unless you want flavors! There's so many, you know. There's also water based lube, which I recommend because it's healthier for the body, _or_ you can go for the silicone based ones." The lizard blinked. "Just choose one and we can move along and get a toy for your mate over there. Unless he's strictly a top?"

Louis' ears picked on that and finally spoke. "I don't need something like that."

Legosi quickly grabbed one of the bottles, the text on it making him blush. He tried not thinking about it.

"What else might you two need?" The lizard looked pensive. "Oh! I know! How about a collar and leash to spice things up?"

Legosi choked on air.

Louis couldn't help but smile at that, shaking his head. "We're good, thank you. Can we pay?"

The lizard looked toward the items and back at them again. "Are you sure?"

The deer snorted. "Yes, we're sure."

"You know, you two don't have to be uncomfortable about it. Sex is a good thing and very natural between a couple!" The lizard looked between them. "You just need to take your time and make sure you have full trust in one another."

"We do!" Legosi said confidently, putting his hand on Louis's shoulder. He wondered what kind of couples this lizard must have seen to make a comment like that. "Um, we do have trust in each other, that is," he added quietly.

The lizard scratched his chin. "My point is if you worry about it and it will be worse."

Legosi took a deep breath. _Easier said than done._

"And make sure you _don't _force it, either, okay?"

Louis looked up and blinked, liking this side of the lizard much better.

Legosi moved his hand further down Louis' shoulders, bringing his body closer to his boyfriend's. At least they had found another animal that accepted them. It was his job, but Legosi felt grateful regardless.

They all went to the counter in silence, until Louis broke it. "Are you sure about getting that… toy?"

Legosi shrugged. "He's the expert, right?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, but… " But didn't like the idea of that thing going into Legosi first, making him sigh heavily. Is he really getting jealous over a toy? What is this wolf doing to him…

His wolf leaned down, whispering, "we don't have to use it."

Louis ignored his feeling of triumph at those words, and just took the money out of his satchel. He smiled at the clerk. "Thank you for your help."

"Please return soon, you two! I hope to hear how it all went!

With a nod, he grabbed the bag and turned away, walking towards the exit. Legosi gave a quick wave to the clerk before rushing to catch up with his boyfriend. He let out a breath of relief once they were outside despite the cold, while Louis just walked forward silently. "Well… that was awkward."

Louis looked at him from the side of eye. "I lost count of how many times I imagined you in bed with me while we were in there, thanks to that guy."

Legosi blushed a little, thinking the same thing. "Ah, yeah, he sure was able to bring that thought up a lot. Makes sense because of his job, though."

"And because of all that stuff in there, as well." Louis added, sighing.

Legosi smiled. "At least he didn't try to sell us the handcuffs, right?" he joked.

"Heh." Louis blushed slightly, closing his eyes. "Well… I wouldn't have minded that."

"Yeah-— wait, what?!" Legosi looked at him with wide eyes, his face quickly heating up.

Louis just laughed - he loved teasing him.


	56. To See One's Magnificent Fur

**Chapter 55 - To See One's Magnificent Fur**

The duo got home, walking in, the space of silence between them, once again. Louis couldn't believe that Legosi had bought such an item.

The wolf looked at Louis' bag. "Okay, so, uh, where do we put...put the...um...where do we keep this stuff?"

Louis shrugged. "I guess in the closet."

The wolf sat on the bed, covering his face. "Okay. Can you do it? I'm still recovering from...all of that."

"Alright." He took the bag and then tossed it into the closet, despising the items inside.

Legosi tensed up at his actions. "Are you alright?"

The deer looked back. "I think so."

The canine fidgeted. "Um, okay. Just let me know if you want to talk about something."

He sighed. "If you really think you need to use something like that to help, go ahead."

Legosi cocked his head, ear flicking. "Huh?"

"It's fine. Just make sure you let me know so I can leave the room."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Well, you have to prepare don't you?"

Legosi was completely lost and it showed on his face.

"What the lizard talked about."

The wolf's brain finally clicked. "O-oh! Uh, I only thought we should get it because he knew what he was talking about. I...really don't feel comfortable about it, though. I want you to, um..." He moved around on the bed, looking around the room in embarrassment. "...I think you should be the one to...help..."

"Help...?"

"...to...get me ready when...when we decide to."

He curled his legs up against his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

The deer came over. "Don't worry. It will be fine."

The wolf smiled slightly. "...Uh, when would the muzzle go on?"

"Definitely before we do anything major."

Legosi nodded. "...So...should we plan this or just wait for the mood?"

"We should wait. But I guess we have to prepare you slowly? Not really sure what he meant." He sighed. "I really hope this works out. It seems so...complicated and hard."

"Again, we don't have to."

Legosi looked Louis in the eye. "I...want to. Really. I want you." His ears drew back at such a passionate statement. He covered his face again.

Louis put a hand on his knee and just gave him an affectionate smile.

The wolf poked his head out and pecked the deer on the nose. "Guess we should make dinner. Well...you make dinner. But like always, I can help if you need it."

"I'm just throwing noodles into a pot, how hard can it be? You can throw the noodles onto the cabinet to see in they stick, though."

"Weren't you making the sauce, too?"

"Oh yeah, of course." He got up and began making the food.

Legosi went over to the kitchen area and got the tomatoes out of the fridge. His deer instructed him to mash them in a bowl. It was oddly satisfying.

"I don't know why I was so quiet at that store," Louis said. "It was strange."

"It was definitely awkward. I kind of thought everything in there would be discreet, but that shopkeeper was...very up front."

"He's one of the better shopkeepers we've met. Besides Himiko."

Legosi chuckled. "At least you didn't give him your phone number." He looked down at his mashed tomatoes. "Meeting animals like him makes me feel better about...us. Like, how we fit into the world. Even if it was awkward."

"We really shouldn't have to hide, but we do."

The wolf nodded. "I just thought about it, but I've never seen a couple like...us on television or in public. It just feels isolating. But...I would never want to trade this relationship in for any other."

"Even if it would be easier?"

He nodded again. "Because it wouldn't be you." Legosi thought of his grandfather again. He had gotten his number from Jack, but was still working up the courage to call.

He took the tomato puree and poured it into the pot on the stove.

"Do you think you could ever get over it?"

Legosi looked over at Louis, jaw pushed out in confusion.

"If something were to happen or we..."

The wolf placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, rubbing softly. "You're the only animal I've ever fallen in love with. I think...that might stay true my entire life." He knew it sounded silly, but he also felt it was true.

"It sure seems that way." _It's because he considers me his prey, I'm sure. To a carnivore, losing their prey is...But he would never._

Legosi looked through their spices. "What else should go in the sauce?"

"Not sure. The recipe is on my phone if you want to check."

"Okay." He grabbed Louis' phone and handed it to him. "Can you unlock it?"

He did so. "It should already be open."

The wolf followed the recipe as close as he could. Some of the ingredients he accidentally added more than the called for amount, but he figured it could only make the sauce better.

Louis smiled softly. "My assistant chef."

Legosi looked over and smiled. "I hope none of my fur got in. Maybe we should buy fur nets."

"Oh yeah."

"I don't mind it if it's your fur, though." The wolf leaned over and licked his ear.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." More licks.

"I don't know I feel about eating my own fur."

"We should get fur nets, then. And gloves."

"We'll just get full kitchen armor."

Legosi laughed softly. The one that sounded like "tahaha". Louis loved that one.

The deer smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Always."

"I've noticed. I'm...hungry too."

Legosi's tail waved behind them, brushing Louis' rear on each pass.

The young buck looked to the noodles, blushing lightly. "You can toss them at the cabinets now."

"Hm? Why?"

"If they stick, they're ready."

"Huh." The wolf took some of the noodles and tossed them gently onto the wall. They slapped against it and fell onto the floor.

Louis frowned. "Well."

"Guess they need more time." Legosi bent down and picked up the noodle, placing it in his mouth.

"Don't eat off the ground!"

He looked up at the deer. "Why not? It'd go to waste otherwise."

"Because I haven't cleaned in a while."

The wolf didn't want to tell him that he's eaten off of worse. "Well, I'll be okay."

"Fine. I'll cook the noodles more."

Legosi got up and went back to his sauce. He loved being able to cook alongside his favorite animal. He moved his hips over, gently bumping Louis.

The deer gasped gently. "Hey!" He bumped back, barely moving his boyfriend due to his size. "I'm hoping this tastes good."

"Of course it will!" He licked his lips for emphasis.

They waited a while longer. "Okay, now try it." Louis motioned to the noodles.

Legosi, feeling a bit silly, threw it up to the ceiling. It stuck. "Aha! Look!"

"Legosi!" Louis snapped, looking up at the crime.

"It stuck!" He wore a goofy grin on his gentle face.

"Yeah, now we have to get it down!"

The large wolf reached up with ease, peeling the piece of pasta off the ceiling and slurping it up with his mouth.

"Legosi!"

He just stared at Louis, his expression pure. The deer shoved him gently.

Legosi went back to check on the sauce, simmering on the stove. He stirred it. "So the spaghetti is ready. I wonder how we know the sauce is ready." He took a spoon and scooped some up, sniffing it.

"How is it?"

The wolf took a lick. He smacked his lips a bit. "A little salty." His ears drooped down.

"Don't be discouraged. It was your first try."

"Maybe...I could add more tomato." He opened the fridge before quickly closing it again. "I used them all." His stomach could be heard growling.

"All of them?"

"I didn't get too many." The wolf looked down at the sauce, disappointedly. "I guess it'll be okay. Plus it'll taste better with the pasta."

"Very true. Are they both ready?"

"I guess so. I'm hungry, so I hope so."

Louis grabbed the sauce his boyfriend had made and started pouring it over the noodles, evenly.

Legosi licked his lips again. "Do we have any cheese?" He started getting the dishes out.

"I think so. Check the fridge. No wait, I'll do it." He opened it. "Yep, we have cheese."

His mate looked around. "We should get a proper table, but I guess there's not enough room."

Louis did the same. "Yeah, always have to eat standing up or on the bed. Though, you said you were messy so we might want to stay in the kitchen."

"We could get stools for the counter. Might not work for me, though." Legosi eyed the meal hungrily.

"Oh?"

"If the stools are too high, my knees will just knock against the edge here." He clicked the edge of the counter with his claw.

"Oh, that's true. Then what's the point of getting stools?"

"To sit. But we can just sit after eating."

"Then why wouldn't we just go to the chairs?"

"Messy." Legosi got their drinks out.

"But you said after we're done eating."

The wolf held his hands to his head. "Aaugh! You're confusing me!"

Louis came over. "I'm sorry." This happened often, but he was more than used it.

Legosi kneaded his fingers into his head. He decided to just forget about it. "Anyway, let's try it."

"Try getting stools?"

"The food." The hungry canine put some spaghetti on his plate, and grabbed a fork. "Okay...is there a correct way to eat this? I just...stab it and twirl it, right?"

"You've never had it before?"

"Oh, no I have! I just, never can eat it without flicking sauce everywhere."

"Do I need to get a shield?"

Legosi looked at him very seriously. "...We'll see." He got some noodles on his fork, probably too much. He put the utensil in his mouth, slurping up the excess noodles. Sauce flicked onto the counter.

Louis jumped back. "You weren't kidding!"

The wolf went in for more. "Ish good!"

The deer wrapped some noodles in his fork, eating it much more diligently. "You went heavy on the spices."

"You think?" Legosi took another bite, this time being mindful to be more neat. "Do you not like it?"

"Uh...well, it's fine."

The wolf wilted a bit. He took another bite. He wondered if herbivores were more sensitive to that sort of thing.

"No."

"Hm?" Legosi looked up with his mouth full of noodles.

"I saw those ears droop." He twisted his fork and ate another bite.

"Well, I don't want something like that stopping you from eating..."

"It's not going to." He continued to eat. "I told you I'd try and get better."

The wolf smiled softly. He finished his plate fairly quickly, taking another and adding some cheese.

"How have I been doing, anyway?" the deer asked.

Legosi put his arm around him. "You've been doing really well, hon."

The deer huffed. "Thank goodness. I, um...I actually get hungry now."

The wolf nuzzled his cheek with his nose. "I think making the food probably helps. Maybe we should go to a restaurant sometime and see if you can eat that."

"What? Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Maybe because you didn't make it? I don't know, I haven't seen you eat anything you haven't made. I guess that's just another thing I'm afraid of." Legosi looked back to his plate. "I know I shouldn't pry so much, though."

"That's because I make every meal we eat."

The wolf nodded. "It was a stupid thing to be afraid of. I'm sure you'd be able to eat food not made by yourself. I mean, I made the sauce..."

Louis laughed.

Legosi found himself thinking once again what his grandfather would think about his deer lover. Would he try to feed him if he brought him over? He shook his head. He hadn't spoken to him in years. Why all these thoughts so suddenly?

The stag looked up. "I think it's good. Next time, go lighter on the spices."

"Maybe I can make two sauces: one for me and one for you."

"No! I like sharing."

Legosi pouted. "But I like spices."

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"No, I'll tone it down next time." The canine finished up his second plate. He patted his stomach.

"No, it's fine. Make it how you like it." He was only halfway done with his first.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Just asking. I want to know." Legosi took his plate to the sink and came back, sipping his drink.

"I feel good. I feel better. My stomach hurts a lot less lately."

The wolf sighed in relief. "That's good. Thank you for telling me."

The deer nodded. Finally, they were on the same page.

* * *

"That was good. Thanks for helping. You should help more," Louis said, looking to his boyfriend after they had finished cleaning up.

"I'd love to! I can look up some recipes, too!" Legosi sat down on the bed, freshly changed into his pajamas, his tail wagging over the covers and creating folds.

The deer came over and joined him, with a smile. He adjusted his eyepatch. "I'm sorry that we had to buy a muzzle. I can't stop thinking about it."

"It's alright. It's for our safety." Legosi smiled hollowly. "...So...are we going to...um..."

Louis' ears perked.

The wolf pushed the tips of his index fingers together, as he so often did when he was nervous. "...we went out and got the things so...when is it going to happen?"

"What?"

"Are we going to have sex tonight? Legosi was able to force out, clearly. He looked away afterward, clearing his throat. He put his hands on the bed, pulling at the covers.

"Oh. Do you...do you want to...?"

Legosi's heart was pounding, and the spaghetti in his stomach felt like it was going to come up. "Um, I'd like to wait a bit. Being at that store today made me more apprehensive, I think."

"Really...?"

The canine simply nodded. "I need more time to think about it. The reality of it just hit more when I was there."

"And if I had said I wanted to have sex right now?"

Legosi swallowed. "Do you?"

"Yes, let's take off our clothes and have sex right now." He joked, but wore a serious face.

"Um." The wolf reached down to take his shirt off.

Louis grabbed his hand quickly. "I'm kidding!"

Legosi looked down. "Oh. O-okay." He lowered his shirt and swung his feet onto the bed, laying on his back.

Louis sighed. "Are you going to...prepare?"

The wolf continued to pull at the blanket with his hands. "I...I don't know. I always just...liked the idea of it happening."

"I know, but he said it could hurt otherwise."

"Well, I don't want to do anything like that without you. And, I don't think you could hurt me too badly."

"I guess you are bigger than me..."

Legosi nodded. He didn't even want to think about what this would be like the other way around.

He hugged him "But really, if you're...nervous. You can use what you bought."

The canine bit his lip. "I think that makes me more nervous, actually. I didn't even want it."

"M-more?" Louis paused.

"Do you think I could...hurt you?"

Legosi shook his head. "Well, not really. Nothing I can't handle."

"I think you should...At least get used to the muzzle, right?"

The wolf stiffened a bit. "I...think you're right." He stood up slowly, making his way toward the closet where Louis threw his bag. He dug through it and took the muzzle out. He slipped it on. It really was easy to put on. Didn't leave any room to talk, though. It was sort of hard to breath in, but he didn't expect it to be easy.

He walked back over to the bed, sitting down on it and looking at the deer.

Louis looked back. "How is it?"

Legosi just shrugged. _I don't like it at all, but if it's for you, I'll get used to it._

"It looks so strange." He raised his hand and felt along it.

"Mmf."

He couldn't really feel his boyfriend's cheek thanks to the device.

The wolf shook his head, feeling how that affected it. He tried opening his jaws. They could open slightly, but it hurt. "Mmmph...mm."

Louis had sadness in his eyes. _It's to be safe._

Legosi reached back and unstrapped it, slipping it off and taking a few deep breaths once it was off. "Uh, we can keep it in here so we can get it in a hurry." He opened up the drawer of the nightstand and placed it inside.

"What? You're used to it already?"

"No. I'll wear it again later." The wolf got up again, fetching the other two items from the bag. He brought them over. "So...I'm not sure what we should do with this." He held the toy up. "It's kind of funny to look at."

"It is. Are you going to..."

Legosi shook his head, putting it aside. "I think we can...go ahead without it." He looked at the bottle of lubricant before twisting the cap off. He sniffed it. "Hm, doesn't smell like anything." He put a tiny bit on his fingers, rubbing it around between the pads on the tips.

Louis leaned in and sniffed. "Nope."

"Wow, this is really slick. I guess that's the point." Legosi was getting more comfortable just talking about it.

"Yeah..."

Louis reached over. "Let me see."

Legosi handed it to him.

The deer took it. "You already got the bottle slippery.."

"Oops."The wolf smiled. "I bet you didn't think we'd be doing this when we first became friends, huh?"

"And you did?" He felt the lubricant on his fingers, seeing how it slicked down the fur.

"No! Of course not! I was just joking."

Legosi had a thought. "Also...if I um...prepared...I think my claws would give me trouble."

"Wouldn't you use the toy, then?"

"Well, doesn't the lubricant have to go in? The toy's a bit too big to put it in right away..." He couldn't believe he was just talking about this like it was doing the laundry.

"Do you maybe want to read something on this? So you can figure it out?"

"Yeah, we could." Legosi got up, only to rest his head in his boyfriend's lap.

"Yeah. Did you have to do anything with Haru? She's pretty small, so it must have been tough."

"Uh...No, I didn't." Louis looked to the side.

The wolf moved so he was laying on his back, looking straight up at his lover, his cheek fur bunched up against his face by the deer's legs.

Louis smiled down at him. "The toy doesn't match my size, by the way." He blushed. "Uh..."

"We haven't even seen each other naked."

"I know… Even though I want to shower with you and all that, I'm...still nervous."

"Well...if we're going to start preparing tonight we could...show each other...each other..." He squirmed in Louis' lap.

"I...I don't know...My body isn't that great...I just...Uh..." Now he was really nervous.

"You can see me naked, if you want. If it makes you feel better."

"I...Okay...Are you...sure?"

Legosi grinned. "Well, you already saw the back."

He laid back and covered his face. "Shut it, wolf..."

The wolf got up, taking his shirt off. He turned to Louis, shirtless. "Uh, should I be standing or sitting? Or maybe laying down?"

The deer pushed his arm down on his face more. "Whatever you want."

Legosi took his pants off. Louis still had his face covered. He was imagining what he would see.

The canine tentatively took the boxers off thene sat back down on the bed, and reclined a bit. He looked down at himself wondering what Louis would think.

The stag still had his eye covered, muzzle sticking out.

"Um, I'm ready." Legosi spread his one leg out a bit. His heart was racing. Maybe he should have stood up?

Louis swallowed. "I...I'm just nervous."

"It's okay. I can get dressed again and do this another time."

"No!"

The wolf jumped a bit at the force of it. "Okay. Um, do you want me to stand up and like, turn around for you? I'm laying next to you right now."

Louis slowly uncovered his face and turned his head.

Legosi laid before him, his fur soft all over. The cream colored fur really did go all the way down.

The deer scanned his boyfriend, looking all over his body. "..."

The wolf looked away, scratching his cheek. There was a lot more fur right above his crotch. It looked unbelievably soft. His tail thumped beneath him.

"Words can't express how beautiful you are, Legosi."

Legosi's breath hitched, and he blushed. "...Thank you...Uh, you already saw the other side, so I guess that's it."

"I already feel less nervous," The deer mumbled. "Just seeing you."

"I'm glad." The wolf moved a bit, unsure of how to pose. What would look good?

Louis just stared.

"Do you...want to pet me?"

"Yes." He moved his hand over quickly and ran it along his chest fur. He had done this before, but this felt different.

Legosi smiled. He reached his hands out, gently holding the arm that was petting him.

This caused the deer's mouth to form a grin.

The wolf rolled on his side, allowing Louis to reach different places. He brought his legs up, not even thinking about how his boyfriend had a clear view of his rear now.

The deer glanced at it once again. "I think...I could get used to this, too."

"Even if we don't do anything, being open like this...is nice. I thought it would be scary but…," Legosi let out a laugh, "...it's you!"

"It's me!" Louis laughed. "It's normal!"

The wolf's laughs turned into deep belly ones as he closed his eyes. Of course there would be nothing to be afraid of. His tail whapped against his lover.

Louis smiled more. "The more I look the easier it is."

Legosi blushed even more. "Have you ever seen another guy naked?"

The deer shook his head. "Of course not! Have you?"

He smiled. "I lived with five other guys since middle school. Of course I have. I mean, it didn't mean anything of course..."

"Oh..."

The wolf rubbed his arms. "I've never seen a naked herbivore before, though." His thoughts shot back to the black market, but he immediately pushed those thoughts away. That definitely didn't count.

"O-oh..." Louis reached his other hand and pushed against Legosi's fur, clutching it and seeing the grey furls between his fingers.

The wolf rolled on his stomach, asking wordlessly for Louis to rub his back.

The deer got to rubbing his bare back, moving up and massaging his shoulders gently. The only thing he had taken off his shoes.

"Mmm, thank you Louis. You're so good to me."

"I'd hope so after that big fight..."

Legosi's heart hurt just remembering it, causing his tail to stop wagging. He looked back to the deer. "Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Do...anything like what?"

"You're pampering me right now so...I want to know if you want me to do something for you, too."

"I'm afraid of what I would say..." Louis could only feel what could be described as 'anime sweatdrop'.

"...I...I'm not sure..."

"That's okay." Legosi turned around once more, laying on his back again.

Louis scanned his face, his chest. Did he dare look lower...?

The wolf continued to rub his boyfriend's arm.

The young buck's eyes found themselves trailing down, curious.

Legosi caught Louis' gaze travelling downward. He looked away in embarrassment, but he was also happy.

The deer's eyes rested on the wolf's crotch. "Did you ever anticipate a male herbivore gazing upon you this way?"

Legosi just shook his head. "Does it look...weird?"

"What? No! Of course not..."

The wolf laughed softly. He wasn't sure why he even said it.

"Yeah."

He moved his hand onto his thigh. "This is what my canine looks like."

Legosi let his hand lay there. "Is it...what you expected?"

"I don't know what I expected."

The canine's tail wiggled beneath him. "That'll be the same way I feel for you. I know it."

"Really...?"

"Yes." He showed his big, canine teeth with his smile.

"I guess I could try..." This statement caused his boyfriend's tail to wag faster.

"When...how..."

Legosi sat up. "Do you want me to help you...undress?"

"U-uh...yeah..." He knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself.

The wolf reached out, pulling apart the extra stretchy material around the sweater's neck. He had to get it off over his antlers, after all. He pulled it up, but of course it got stuck...

Louis grunted. "Of course..."

Legosi whined slightly as he worked to undo the mess, Louis' face hidden by the fabric.

The deer's muzzle poked out behind the cloth. "Do you need help?"

"Uh, yeah. It must be so hard for you to get dressed."

"You've seen me get dressed." He raised his hand and got the sweater off easily.

"Yeah, but I've never tried to do it for you..." The deer guided his wolf's hands, untangling the sweater from the forest of antlers. They tossed it aside. Legosi looked down at Louis. He still looked as skinny as ever. It had only been a few days since he started eating more, after all.

Louis looked down and covered himself with his arms. "I know...I'm trying."

Legosi gently pulled the deer's arms apart, putting his snout against his chest and sniffing deeply. He gave it a soft lick, moving his hands down to Louis' belt.

The deer grabbed his hand. "W-wait."

"Mm?" The wolf's hands retreated.

"N...nevermind..."

"Oh..." Legosi brought his hands over to himself, sitting like he didn't know what to do with himself.

His hand moved away. "G-go on..."

The wolf cocked his head, and his ears perked up. He moved back to the belt, unbuckling it gently and sliding it off around Louis' waist.

_Calm down, Louis. Calm down. _He laid back so Legosi could pull them off.

The wolf tugged at the legs, having a bit of trouble due to the friction against the bed.

He lifted them a bit. "B-better..."

The pants came off in an instant. Legosi dropped them to the floor, moving to Louis' socks, which he peeled off individually. He looked up at Louis. He looked so nervous. Vulnerable.

The deer covered his face again.

"Just...nervous. There's only one thing left."

"Yes." Legosi looked down at the plaid boxers. He eased it off Louis, moving down to the garment. He held them softly, giving them a gentle tug. Not enough to take them off just yet. He looked back up to to his boyfriend.

The deer pushed his arm down on his face.

Legosi just wore that warm, inviting smile.

"I-I'm waiting..."

The wolf looked back down, slowly sliding the underwear off. He took everything in. Then, with the underwear at his feet, he let it fall to the floor, still just staring over Louis' body. He was so petite and delicate, like a flower. Legosi brought his large hands up to Louis' hips, rubbing them up and down slowly. "You're..."

"..."

He leaned over him, scanning him up and down. His fur was a brilliant reddish orange all the way through, although the fur was a bit darker near his nether regions. Legosi's eyes lingered on there for a bit, and he imagined what their first time would be like. He looked back up and met Louis' one eye with his own two. "...breathtaking."

The deer's eye looked away. "No..."

The wolf leaned down more, gently pulling his lover's face to look at him. "You are. You're beautiful."

"Don't lie, Legosi..." He closed his legs.

"I would never," the wolf whispered. "I want to see you." He gently parted his legs.

Louis breathed nervously. He tried to keep them closed.

Legosi didn't force him. He continued to stare at him. "Louis, you convinced this nobody wolf to make something of himself and use his strength to fight for his friends. For the animal he loves. For you. You've completely changed my life for the better. I've never been so happy in all my life. And it's because I love you. Because I'm yours, and you're mine. And because you're the most beautiful animal I've ever seen."

He breathed heavily after saying all of those words. He wasn't sure how he mustered up the ability to even say all of that. He was speaking directly from the heart.

Louis uncovered his eye, finally looking at his naked wolf.

Legosi's face was right in front of his. He kissed him.

Louis' eye widened. "Mff! Mm..."

The wolf drew back. "What is it?"

"I'm...afraid."

"Sorry! Sorry...I just got caught up in the moment." He leaned back again, looking at both his and the deer's naked bodies.

"No...Legosi..." He breathed slowly and grabbed his mate's hand.

Legosi squeezed it back. "What is it?"

"I need to get over it. So...take me away. Somewhere. Anywhere. Take me into a dream and let's never leave."

Legosi's ear flicked. The deer's flowery language stumped him sometimes. He took Louis' other hand and pulled him into his chest.

His lover wrapped his arms around him.

Legosi squeezed him closer. With no clothes on...it was amazing. Their fur rubbing against each other. He sniffed Louis' scent once again, rubbing up and down Louis' bare back and buttocks.

The deer huffed. He was shaking a bit.

"It's okay," the wolf whispered. He brought a hand to rub his chest as well. "It's okay."

The deer nodded.

Legosi nudged Louis' cheek with his nose. "Are you happy?"

"I think so..."

"Mmm...I hope so. I think...this is good practice."

"Did you see...everything?"

He nodded. "I love all of it. All of you."

"Do you want to look more...?"

The canine pulled away and looked down. Both of their privates, right next to each other, and it was clear that both of them were getting into it. Legosi blushed. Louis looked to the side.

"I like...how we look. Together. I like how you look. It makes me feel better about...the sex." He rested his forehead on Louis' chest.

"Me too..."

Legosi just couldn't get his eyes off of them. They were so different. Yet they were so close. They were unbelievably close. Inseparable.

"I'm...still so nervous." He chuckled a bit.

"I know." It was strange. Legosi felt completely calm at that moment. "So, what should we do now?"

"Could you just...feel me?"

The wolfnodded, returning his hands to his deer's body. He rubbed them up and down his chest, his back, pulling on his tail gently. He moved them across and around his legs. Those large, gentle hands were so warm, and he tried his hardest to keep his filed down nails from scraping the deer.

Louis laid back and stared at the ceiling.

Legosi laid down with him, on his side next to him. He continued to rub him, and brought his mouth to his neck, licking. He rubbed up and down Louis' thigh, brushing against his genitals a few times.

The deer huffed, pulling him closer. "Just...be careful."

"Always." The wolf wrapped his legs around him, rubbing against Louis.

Louis slid his arms down his canine's back, both hands resting on his butt, he squeezed gently.

Legosi hummed, pressing closer to the deer and nuzzling into his neck and face. He reached down and felt Louis' butt too. It was small, but round. _Still cute._

"S-sorry if it's...not what you hoped..."

"I hoped for you, and this is it." Legosi smiled.

"H-huh...?"

"You're perfect."

"Not even close..." He moved a bit. "I'm a mess."

"Shhhh." Legosi cupped his cheek. "Trust me. Believe me. You're the only animal for me." He pressed himself against the deer, rubbing their cheeks together.

Louis smiled softly and made an effort to rub his cheek against his back. "There are billions. SOMEONE else has to stand out."

Legosi shook his head, snout bumping against Louis' face. "I don't want them. I want you. I love you."

The deer scooted ever so closer. "I still have doubts, it's hard..."

They were embraced so tightly, their nude bodies tangled up in each other. "Well, I'm not going anywhere," Legosi told him.

"Don't, unless you're taking me with you." He nuzzled gently, moving his hand on his leg.

"...Do you want to get under the covers?"

"Yeah..." He moved slowly, grabbing it and pulling it over them.

Legosi grabbed Louis and rolled with him, wrapping them up in the blankets, pulling them even closer. He laughed. His chest felt light. The dim light from the kitchen cast upon them in an ethereal way. Their bodies were so hot together, made even more so now by the blanket.

"This is...nice, actually."

The wolf rubbed down the deer's back gently, wrapping his legs around him. "It's really nice. This works so well."

"It...it does?" He shuddered gently.

"You don't think?" Legosi asked quietly.

"I...it's so different than being with Haru-chan."

The canine blinked, then laughed softly. "I guess that's true. You're my first time doing...anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything romantic...intimate. You're the only animal." Legosi gave Louis a long lick from his chest up to his neck. He could feel their lengths pressed against each other, squished between their bodies.

"Y-yeah...I don't even know how I...Did it with Haru-chan so easily."

The carnivore continued rubbing the deer all over his body. "You were both herbivores, and she was a girl. I feel a lot of animals don't think twice about that sort of thing. But this...is something special."

Louis nodded. "Yeah..."

Legosi rolled on his back, bringing the deer on top of him. He just stared up at his face, unable to stop smiling. He was so unbelievably lucky. He rested both of his hands on the small of Louis' back, easily covering the entire area.

The deer swallowed and looked down into his eyes. "This is so...different from anything I've known."

Legosi's ears twitched. "Is it...good?"

"I think so..."

"I hope so. Let me know if I do anything...bad."

"B-bad...?" He felt those large hands on his back, focusing on the feeling. He never saw Legosi being like this when he met him.

"Like, if I do anything that scares you, or hurts you." The wolf looked away slightly. His face was so soft and gentle.

Louis leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Mm..."

Legosi retaliated with a cheek kiss of his own, wrapping his legs tighter around him. His tail wagged, or as much as it could within the enclosed space. Because of the restriction, he started squirming from his excitement.

"I love your body."

Legosi, a canine always looking for praise, asked; "What do you love about it?"

"How soft it is...how big you are...the way you wrap around me."

The wolf huffed, closing his eyes tight and nudging Louis' chin with his nose. He pressed his hips against him.

"Everything..."

Legosi was a bit breathless. "We fit so perfectly. Our bodies." He kissed his collarbones. He wouldn't be able to do this with a muzzle...

"Do you think we fit...sexually?"

Legosi withdrew. "Well, we'll find out...one day. And...if we don't...we can always do this."

"This?"

"What we're doing right now. Of course, I...I think sex will work with us. It just has to, right? We love each other too much, I think we'll make it work no matter what."

"I...I really hope so...I think showering with you would be nice, sometimes."

The wolf looked over to the bathroom door. "You have mentioned that before. Well, I still have to take one tonight. We could..."

"Yes."

Legosi was taken aback by how fast the response was. He unwrapped himself from Louis, allowing him to get up.

The deer scanned his body again as the blanket fell. "Mm."

The canine blushed. It was the first time his boyfriend was seeing him at full mast.

The deer swallowed again. "H-heh..."

Legosi looked at Louis too. Yep, he was fine with that going in him. The thought made him blush harder.

"W-we should probably go before my nerves get the best of me..."

"Okay." The wolf got up, walking over to the bathroom, tail swaying with his hips.

Louis closed his eyes. What the hell am I doing... He got up, following closely.

Legosi entered the bathroom, drawing the shower curtain. He peered inside. He fit okay by himself, but with Louis?

The deer peeked past his shoulder. "Do you think we'll fit?"

"Let's find out." The large wolf stepped in, leaning his back against the wall to allow the deer room.

"Don't you turn it on first...?"

"Well, you wanted to see if we'd fit." Legosi looked down, noticing his erection sticking out quite far. He pushed it down, embarrassed.

The deer sighed and joined him, making sure not to touch him. They were both pressed against the opposite wall, but even then their knees still touched.

"Hm."

Legosi looked down. "Well, we fit standing up, a little bit. I sort of wish we could sit down and have a bath together."

"We can...try. Your fur will shed in the water, though."

"It does that anyway." The wolf tried sitting in the tub. He brought his legs up as much as he could, but he still took up half the tub.

Louis looked down at him. "Uh...Can you even spread your legs?"

Legosi complied, trying his best to in the cramped space. His mind told him to cover himself, but he ignored it.

"Hm...Uh..." He turned around, his little tail wagging as he started sitting.

"O-oh!" So that's what he was doing. He tried moving back even more, allowing Louis more room.

The deer sat and tried to scoot back in-between his legs, his arms being squeezed. Legosi brought his arms to wrap around him, making it easier for them to fit..

Louis blinked as they sat in silence. "Well. This is happening."

"Yeah. Uh, who's going to turn on the water?"

"Well, I'm closer so..." He got up on his knees, reaching forward. His butt was in front of Legosi's face. His little tail wiggled.

The wolf couldn't keep his eyes away from Louis. His erection was never going to go away at this rate.

The buck turned the faucet and the bath began running. "We should get some candles sometime." He turned his head back a bit.

"Uh, if this works. Won't the water just spill out with all the space we're taking up?"

"Uh..." Louis sat back. "No...? That would have happened if we filled it up first..."

"Well, won't it still reach the edge faster with us in it?" Legosi was trying his hardest to picture in his mind the physics at play.

"Uhhhh...You're the one in class, you tell me!"

The canine held his head in confusion. "Just...come back over here."

The deer scooted back into him. "Here I am."

Legosi ducked his head under his antlers, resting on his left shoulder. "I think...I'm already used to seeing you naked. It just seems natural."

"Does it really?"

"Yeah. Either that or...I'm just not embarrassed anymore."

Louis scooted back more. "Do you think we should just...stay like this?"

Legosi scratched his cheek. "Uh, well I think we should get dressed at some point. Plus we can't go outside naked..."

Louis laughed. "That's not what I meant!"

"Hm?"

"I meant tonight."

"Oh..." he dwelled on it for a moment. "It'll be nice to sleep like this together, especially after we're both clean.

"You don't smell that bad..."

"I meant...because we'd both be soft, hon."

"Sorry, dear..."

The wolf chuckled, shaking Louis gently by the shoulders. "No, _you're_ the deer!"

"Oh, you're right!"

The hot water rose around them, binding them together even more. Legosi looked around for the soap.

"It is really calming, some candles would have been lovely."

"We'll buy some candles next time we're out." He reached up, grabbing a bottle of fur shampoo. He put some on his hand and started rubbing it into Louis' shoulders.

The deer closed his eye. "Mm..."

Legosi put more on his hand, working it into his own body as well.

"We're gonna be nice and soft after this, for once I'm excited."

The wolf continued to wash his deer. Eventually, the water had filled to a point dangerously close to spilling.

Louis reached forward and turned if off, spilling some water anyway.

Legosi lathered the soap into the buck. "I really enjoy this scent. You did a good job picking it."

Louis smiled. "Thank you. I feel like I figure out what you like more and more as we go."

The wolf reached lower, scrubbing the deer's sides and thighs under the water.

Louis huffed. "Look how far we've come."

"I can't believe it some days. Sometimes, I think I'm going to wake up back in room 701, and go back to the drama club where you'd yell at me again."

"Never. Those days are over."

Legosi withdrew his hands. "Now it's your turn to wash me."

"But you're behind me."

The wolf reached his hands down, grabbing Louis and spinning him around so he was now facing him. He poked his fangs from his mouth.

The deer looked at him. "You really like moving me."

"I love touching you..."

"I love when you touch me." Louis grabbed the shampoo and squirted it into his hands, rubbing the soap in between them.

"Mmmm." He reacted to the touch, squirming in the tight space.

Louis began rubbing his hands against the wolf's chest, watching it bubble up.

"Ohh, this was a good idea." Legosi still couldn't hold back when his chest and stomach was rubbed.

"V-very..."

Soon, they were both lathered up from head to chest. It looked quite silly.

The deer raised his hands up and pushed his hands together on the canine's head, giving him a little mohawk.

He looked up, unable to see what the deer did. He tried doing the same to him, but Louis' fur was too short.

The deer sat back on his knees, inspecting his work. He snickered.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing~"

Legosi shifted up, crouching. He then dipped his head down, putting it under the water to rinse off.

"Aw...you ruined it."

The wolf reached up and pinched Louis' cheek. He then used his hands to splash water onto the deer to rinse him as well.

"We should do this more often."

"If only the bath were bigger."

"I offered!"

"Well, now I know we need one. Will it be worth it if we're just going to move out later?"

"That's for you to decide."

"I'll think about it."

"Sounds good. What do...you want to do after this?"

Legosi smiled. He looked pretty silly all wet like this. "Well, I wanted to cuddle with you in bed while we watched something. Naked."

Louis blushed. "What do you want to watch?"

The wolf smiled. "I like that cooking show you found the other day."

The deer grinned. "Oh, I love that show!"

They took turns with the fur dryer, drying each other off with it and admiring each others' bodies. They both ended up being super soft and fluffy. Well, fluffy in Legosi's case.

Louis was smiling the whole time. "It's nice to be so comfortable with something like this. Even with Haru, I was usually always under the covers."

"That's good! I'm glad you're comfortable around me." Legosi thought about what most carnivores would think about when seeing a naked herbivore. He took his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth before stepping out of the bathroom. Being naked for so long felt interesting, that was for sure.

The deer followed him, keeping his arms crossed. "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Hmmm." Legosi sounded almost whimsical. "Something with fruit."

"Fruit...hm..." Looks like he'd be waking up early.

The wolf turned on the television, crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees, butt up in the air. "I just want something sweet, I think."

The deer got on after him. "That can be arranged. I get better with every thing I cook."

Legosi looked back at Louis. "You're so talented, deer."

"Could you wrap your body around me? We can sit and watch while you hold me."

Legosi nodded, holding his arms and legs open.

Louis sat back against him, feeling the canine's crotch against his lower back. "We can do this more, if you're open to it." He was enjoying the post-shower softness of their fur.

"...Definitely." He put his nose against the back of Louis' neck, sniffing. He wrapped his arms all the way around him, as well as his legs. Nothing would harm this deer as long as he was around.

"Um..." he thought back to a recent dream he had. "Could you...nibble my ear?"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Could you nibble my ear...?" He whispered.

Legosi's heart skipped, and his ears drew back. "B-but, what if..."

"It will be fine...We've made it this far."

Legosi nodded. Truth was, this was something he had had urges to do before, but he always held back in fear. But...if Louis trusted him...

The deer's hand reached back onto his lover's cheek and stroked. "You can decide what happens next."

He wrapped around him tighter, bringing his muzzle up to one of those long ears. He breathed on it lightly, before taking it gently in his mouth, pressing it against his top lip and bottom teeth.

Louis stared forward, making sure he stayed alert at first.

Legosi put more tongue into it. Then he used both sets of teeth, still going softly. The deer's ear twitched in his mouth.

"Th-there's another part of this, but...I'll wait..."Until you're ready."

"Wh-what's that?"

"Just tell me when you're ready."

The wolf shuffled a bit. "Um, can you nibble my ear too?"

"From this position...? I'm not sure."

The canine rested his head on Louis' shoulder, like usual, ear flicking against his face.

"Just...take your time. We don't even have to do the next step."

"I want to know what you're thinking?"

"I'm thinking this feels really good..."

Legosi nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm nervous about the next part I saw in my dream..."

"Tell me," the wolf whispered.

"C-can't I just show you...?"

"...Yeah."

He grabbed Legosi's hand and slowly began moving it down, then stopped. "Actually...I don't know..."

"Go ahead." Legosi nuzzled his neck encouragingly.

He took a breath, continuing and moving it all the way down. "You can...touch wherever you want, okay? Just be gentle with your claws..."

Legosi simply nodded. He felt around. He was at Louis' stomach. His hip bones. He moved lower between them, finding the deer's privates and cupping them. It was the first time touching them outside underwear.

Louis huffed, looking anywhere else. "Just...be careful..."

"I will." The wolf curled his hands, using his knuckles to stroke Louis. He went back to the ear to nibble.

"If you...touch anything else, be extra careful…" He was breathing heavily, nervously. In his dream Legosi had slid his fingers in...But in real life it wouldn't be so easy.

Legosi continued to nibble, using his hands to stroke and cup Louis. One of his hands went lower, stroking him on the butt.

The deer moved up gently. "C-careful..."

Legosi let go of the ear. "Maybe we should have gotten me gloves?"

"That would be ridiculous..." He huffed.

"Okay." He looked down. "Would you feel better if I had my muzzle?"

"N-no!"

The canine nudged him with his nose, his hands feeling his lover's lower body all over. He nibbled on his shoulder experimentally.

The deer shuddered, becoming more aroused with each touch.

Suddenly, Legosi took Louis' length completely in his hand, rubbing his thumb on it.

He gasped gently. "L-Legosi..."

He froze. "S-sorry, should I stop?"

"No! No..."

Legosi rubbed Louis up and down, stroking him. He took his other hand and used it to rub his thigh.

"Nngh..." The deer swallowed. His throat always got so dry with this stuff. He felt sensitive.

"I love you. I love you so much," Legosi whispered into Louis' ear, breathing out of his nose and tickling the fur.

"Can you tell me why I feel so scared...?"

He stopped for a moment. "Well, this is something new for you. And you're a herbivore. A large carnivore has you in his clutches. But remember, you're in control of this. I'll stop whenever you tell me to."

"Please don't...I'm getting more used to everything..."

"That's good...just remember I'm all yours. You tamed me." He smiled at their little joke.

"I'm...I'm a carnivore tamer, after all..."

"That you are." The large carnivore started touching him again. "The best one there is."

"Don't...don't say anything to anyone about that..."

"I won't...well, Haru and the boys have already seen the apron."

"Yeah..."

Legosi moved a hand to cup the petite herbivore while he stroked. He nibbled his shoulder slightly harder.

Louis grunted gently.

He let go, a strand of drool hanging from his mouth. "Should I...stop before you mess up the blanket?"

"No! It will be fine, Legosi! Keep going!"

He followed the order, alternating between ear and shoulder nibbles as he stroked Louis up and down. His paw pads were soft, but also slightly rough. They were so warm.

"Anything you want...it's all yours."

Legosi continued what he was doing, picking up the pace while being mindful of Louis' safety.

The deer grunted gently, toes curling a bit. "M-mfff..."

The carnivore took Louis' ear once again, but this time putting the whole thing in his mouth. He used his tongue to lick inside of it.

The buck huffed as his ear was messed with. His tail wiggled a bit behind him.

Louis was so hard in Legosi's hand. He imagined what their first time would be like, once again...

It was at that moment he realized he himself was pretty hard as well, pushing against Louis' back. He kept stroking, now using his other hand to stroke as well. His two large hands almost completely engulfed it.

The deer's head moved down and he looked at Legosi's large hands caressing him gently.

"You're amazing, Louis." The wolf breathed out.

"You're...you're...hahh..."

Legosi kept stroking. He wanted to give Louis his release. He deserved it. He deserved the world.

The deer shook a bit, mostly because in this position his instincts were telling him to just let Legosi devour him.

Obviously unaware of these thoughts, Legosi went in for more nibbles. He made sure not to let it go anywhere past that. He worried if this was his instincts sneaking up on him, but he still had no desire to actually eat Louis.

"L-Legosi...Mm..." He reached his hand back once more and clutched his cheek fur.

Legosi alternated his hands, pulling up with one and quickly replacing it with the other, pulling up. He remained completely gentle.

"C-careful!"

Legosi slowed down at this. He couldn't even imagine what he'd do if he hurt Louis...

"No! It's fine! I mean! Just! Be careful!" He was panting heavily.

He went back to his previous method. He sniffed Louis' scent deeply, catching his natural musk through the soap still. His smell always drove him crazy. He pushed himself into his lover as he rubbed his nether regions.

The deer squirmed a bit. "Nnnghhh..."

Legosi moved faster, attentive to Louis in case he told him to slow down. He didn't, so he moved faster.

The deer built up quickly and with a whimper and a low moan, he came all over the sheets.

Legosi stroked him as he released, slowing down and coming to a stop. Some of it had gotten on his hands, so he kept them where they were.

"G-god...Sorry..."

"It's alright...That's what I wanted to do for you. Did it feel good...?"

"It felt incredible..." He panted heavily, his chest heaving.

Legosi backed away, getting up and heading toward the sink. "I want to touch you again, but I can't with this..." He rinsed his hands off in the sink. "Should I get something for the sheets?"

"Uh...yeah..." He looked at the mess he had made. "Ugh...That's embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed! It's just us here." The wolf returned with a wet rag.

"Okay..." He just...stared at it. "It looks weird. I never...Finished with Haru-chan."

Legosi worked at scrubbing it up, trying to ignore the strong scent it had. "I thought you two had sex?"

"That doesn't always mean climaxing. If so, did we just have sex?" Louis laughed.

"So...you um...went into her...but never came?" The canine looked at him with a confused tilt of the head.

"No..."

He cocked his head more. "No...you didn't or no...you did?"

"No I didn't."

"Oh." Legosi continued cleaning. "Did she know?"

"She would have felt it."

"Did she ever say anything?"

"I feel bad for her. I hope she finds someone." He looked over at Louis. "But...of course I'm glad we found each other."

"Me, too. I don't even...Want to worry about anyone else." He pulled his legs to his chest, his tail wiggling. "I'm already trying to keep us steady."

"I understand." Legosi got up and rinsed the rag out and wrung it, tossing it into the laundry hamper before returning once again. "I think things are going well. We only had that one big fight..."

"I'm always scared I'll say something wrong and we'll have another."

"We've been communicating well, though! And you know how I can misunderstand things easily..."

"And we've been moving along sexually too...We got so close recently..."

"And we got...the stuff today." He looked down at Louis. "And I actually...touched you just now. That was really nice, and it made me feel better about myself. Now I know it's easy to be gentle."

"You're always so amazing with that. It's strange, knowing how you are. I'm sorry I didn't return the favor."

The canine's tail wagged happily at the praise. "That's okay! I'm just happy we got to be so close tonight! And we've been naked in front of each other for like...almost an hour now."

"True!"

Legosi turned around for Louis, giving him a look over everything. "So...you still want this wolf?" He laughed softly.

"Very badly, yes."

"We're getting there." The wolf's smile faded as he glanced over at the nightstand where he had put the muzzle.

"Slowly, but surely. The only thing is your claws, but knowing how gentle you can be..."

"And I can file them extra before we decide to have sex." He sat down next to Louis, laying his head in his lap. It was so strange to mention it so casually.._.Have sex. We're going to have sex. Me and Louis. He is going to have sex with me, one day._

The deer blushed red, considering his head was on his exposed crotch. He looked down. "I don't think most people see you as a sexual creature."

"I never really was. I mean, I only masturbated maybe once a month before." Legosi froze. "And...now I talk about it pretty openly. I never would have said that a few months ago."

"Do you still do it once a month?" he smirked.

He looked up at the buck. "...I get some help."

"H-help?"

"From you, silly." He reached up and flicked Louis' chin slightly.

"O-oh..." He blushed. "Duh. I'm glad to. It's hot when you finish..."

The canine let out a bark of laughter. "It's still weird...anything about me being considered 'hot'."

"Have I ever even said the word?"

Legosi thought for a second. "...No...actually. I think...you just sort of implied it?" He reached for one of Louis' hands and placed it on his soft chest fur.

The deer squeezed his chest fur gently. "You're the hottest creature alive."

Legosi snorted, his face screwing up as he tried to hold back laughter. "Sorry! I believe you mean it. It's just...funny...to me."

The deer laughed. "It is quite a strange word."

The wolf got off and crawled over to the bed, shaking his butt at Louis. One of Legosi's rare, playful moods that only Louis really got to see.

He blushed. "Might not want to tease me, wolf. We have the stuff now."

The wolf laughed under his breath softly. He lifted up the covers and slipped under. "Let's sleep," he yawned.

"Agreed." He got on his side. "You can...spoon me."

Legosi did just that. It was even better naked. He wrapped his one leg around the deer, like he usually did.

Louis felt the wolf's length against his butt and he tried not to think about it. He was...so warm...

Legosi nuzzled himself completely into his deer, the sound from the TV drifting him to sleep.


	57. Becoming More Comfortable Already

**Chapter 56 - Becoming More Comfortable Already**

It was the morning and Louis had gone out early and got some ingredients to make something fruity for Legosi for breakfast. He was lucky the wolf didn't wake up because of his stirring. Now, he was behind the counter in the kitchen, getting the meal ready before it went in the oven.

Legosi was having the best night's sleep he'd had in his whole life. Now with Louis gone, he sprawled out across the mattress on his back, snoring softly. Louis had to resist the urge to keep peeking over and seeing him in his full glory.

The deer continued to roll the dough, cutting little squares out of it. He hummed gently as he constantly looked at his boyfriend on th e bed. He was wearing his apron.

Legosi's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at the ceiling, and when he realized he was alone on the bed, his eyes scanned over to the sound in the kitchen. Louis was there, making something like always. Legosi smiled.

Louis noticed and smiled as well. His golden arms were completely exposed, along with those round shoulders of his.

"Good mooooorning,", Legosi said, a yawn fitting itself in the middle as he stretched out.

"Morning," the deer smiled. He kept thinking about the night before. "I hope you slept well."

"...Amazing." Legosi couldn't stop smiling. He looked down at his naked body, realizing he didn't even mind it anymore. They did that last night. One more wall that had been torn down. He rolled over to sit at the edge of the bed, observing the deer. "What are you making?"

"You'll see," he continued to cut little squares out of the dough and place them on the sheet.

Legosi got up and made his way over, standing on the other side of the counter. He saw the fruit on the side and his tail wagged faster.

Louis wasn't wearing anything under the apron. He turned his head to Legosi. "You're spoiling the surprise."

"Oh." Legosi covered his eyes with one hand, and used the other to reach for a strawberry.

"There we go." Louis continued working, shifting his feet as he worked.

Legosi grabbed one, popping it into his mouth. "Mmm! Thish ish good." He walked around to Louis, still covering his eyes, following his nose instead.

The deer smiled. He felt so comfortable being exposed like this now. It was a great feeling. "I hope you like it."

Legosi uncovered his eye as he felt that Louis was in front of him. He looked down, staring at his exposed backside. He ran his hands over his back and butt, using one to pull at his cute tail slightly. "I do."

His tail twitched after he touched it. "I meant the food."

"I know I'll love it if you make it." Legosi turned around to grab a cup, pouring himself some water to chase away the dryness in his mouth.

"There's just no losing with you."

Legosi took a big gulp of water. "Not when it's you." He looked at themselves. "So...are we getting dressed today?"

The herbivore laughed gently, still moving along gently. "It's board game night with Dom and Kai."

"Yeah, we should at least get dressed for them. Kai would have a fit." Legosi reached over and grabbed a cube of melon.

"I can just keep my apron on and they wouldn't see anything," Louis commented, casually. Of course, he was joking.

"You'd have to face them the entire time, of course.", Legosi laughed. He moved over to the bed, grabbing the sheets up in his hands and sniffing them. "We should wash this."

Louis blushed. "Uh...yeah...Sorry."

Legosi looked back to him. "I'm glad I was able to do that for you, so don't apologize."

"Oh, I don't regret it. I just wish I had put down a towel or something...I mean it went almost exactly like my dream..."

"Oh, you had a dream?"

"Uh...yeah."

Legosi brought up all the covers from the bed, and now worked at getting the pillowcases off. "I'm glad I was able to live up to that."

"My dream was a little more...But What I got I loved."

The wolf walked over and deposited everything into the hamper. He turned to their clothes strewn across the floor, picking those up too. "I didn't...eat you, did I?"

"No! No! You just did things that would be...hard in real life, considering your claws..." He looked down at the food he was making. "..."

Legosi nodded. "That makes sense. I haven't been lucky enough to dream about you in that way...yet. I always wake up before anything happens." He deposited the rest of the clothes into the hamper.

"Really...?"

He nodded. "Usually, my dreams with you involve weird stuff like, flying in space with you or something. My dreams have always been weird."

"My dreams are always...wet..." He gulped.

Legosi went over to their dresser, getting some fresh underwear out and getting dressed. "I'm going to take this laundry out, alright?"

"Aright," Louis smiled, a little disappointed he was leaving. "I'm almost done with this and then I can put them in the oven."

"I guess I'll see it when I get back," Legosi beamed. He pulled on that floral shirt he had gotten.

The deer nodded. "Come back to me soon!"

"Of course." Legosi waved, going out the door with the hamper.

Not many students were doing their laundry that morning. The ones that were said hello to Legosi. One even asked about Louis, but it seemed his spell upon the school had worn off. It was relieving. He found that more herbivores would approach him, as well. Once the laundry was finished, he gathered it all up and walked back home, steps light as he breathed in the fresh, brisk air. He thought about last night and his tail just wagged faster.

Louis had finished their breakfast while he was out. It looked amazing and Louis was more and more impressed with his work each time.

Legosi leaned the hamper on his hip, freeing up his other hand to perform the secret knock, making sure Louis wouldn't be startled by his intrusion.

"Come on in!" Louis called. He still wasn't wearing anything but his apron. Why would he?

Legosi came in, bringing the cold air with him for an instant. He set the hamper down by the bed, choosing to fold it later as he was instead drawn to Louis's creation. He walked over to the kitchen.

There, laid out, were a bunch of fruit turnovers, topped with sugar. "Surprise!"

Legosi smiled wise, going over to the beautiful morsels and observing them. They were supposed to stop eating so many sweets...but...He popped one into his mouth, and the resulting utterance could only be described as one of ecstasies. "Oh my gosh! Louis you really outdid yourself!"

"I-I woke up early and everything."

Legosi ate another one. "That's my chef~"

"Sh-shut it..."

"U-uh..."

"Try some. They're really good!"

Louis grabbed one and took a bite, taking a moment to absorb the flavor. "Once again, I'm impressed..."

"You do good work, hon. I think you could really go somewhere with this!"

"I think I could, too."

Legosi's ears perked up. "I do have an addition I want to make, though.!" The wolf walked over to the fridge, reaching in and getting some sharp cheddar cheese slices that he had gotten for himself the other day. He reached over and placed a tart on top of one, putting both in his mouth at once. "Mmmmm...that'sh so goooooood."

"Wh-what? Cheese?" Louis blinked.

Legosi shrugged. "It's a good pair for sweet. Of course, we have pretty different tastes sometimes." He licked his lips. "Thank you for making this!" He bent down to hug Louis around the neck.

Louis returned the embrace. "...I should get dressed."

"Mmm...I guess so. I do like this look on you, though."

"We should sleep like that more..."

"I agree with you completely. That was amazing." He rubbed Louis's cheek. "I had a good idea, for once."

"We can do it every night, to get used to one another. Plus, why go back to clothes?"

"We won't have to do laundry as much, and we get to enjoy each others' fur." Legosi was just giddy thinking about it. He thought of something else, then. "...do you think we should do that thing Haru suggested?"

"What?"

"The...y'know." He opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth, before shutting it again. "The mouth thing."

"I think it could benefit us."

"So...maybe tonight we should start on that? We made a lot of progress last night, but...part of me wanted to do more than...nibble you." Legosi covered his face.

"So my shoulder...It was right there."

Legosi shook his head. "No, I could never do that! I don't ever want to hurt you! Not again."

"You wanted to...bite me?"

Legosi held his hands up in defense. "Not hard! And I didn't because I was afraid I could lose myself. I just got the...urge."

"Ah...Sorry I made you suffer like that, then. I guess I was being selfish."

"What? No! There's no way I should do something like that! And...the nibbling was really nice. I still want you to do that to me..."

"I can!"

Legosi looked away bashfully. "Maybe tonight...you could."

"I'd love to. I can wear clothes so we don't get carried away again..."

"O-oh." He looked down. "That's probably for the best." _I want to become your prey, Louis._

The deer hugged him tight. "I'm sorry..."

Legosi scratched the back of his head. "It's alright. You're the one using your head." He wanted to change the subject. "Uh, do you know where Dom and Kai want to hold it tonight? It was their turn to pick."

"They asked if they could come here, finally."

"Oh. Good thing I washed everything." He looked over at the hamper. "Oh yeah, we actually have to make the bed and fold all that up, then." He looked back to the deer. "You've cooked so much, so maybe we should just order some food?"

"Sounds good!"


	58. BN1: LALVDAK

**Chapter 57 - Boy's Night 1: Legosi and Louis vs. Dom and Kai**

There was a knock on the door. Just a regular knock. It was about to be board game night, once again. Louis and Legosi talked about their strategy and Louis promised he wouldn't try too hard to win this time. The deer was of course, dressed by this point.

Legosi was sitting on the bed when the knock came, and his tail started whipping wildly when he heard it.

Louis went over to the door, opening it. "Yo, Dom and Kai."

"Hello!" Legosi stood up from the bed and waved his large hands.

"Hey guys!", Kai stepped through the door, observing the space for the first time. He whistled.

Dom ducked his long neck in behind him. "Oh, nice place you have here! Clean!"

Louis grinned slightly. "Well, we actually just spent some time cleaning it before you got here."

"What? This is like a whole kitchen? And a bathroom? God, Louis..." Kai was about to say something about the benefits of being a rich kid, but thought better of it.

The deer's ears perked. "Yes?"

Dom was on the other side of the room. "Nothing, Louis!" He knew his boyfriend well to make offhand comments he didn't think through. "Thanks for having us over."

Louis nodded. "It beats playing in the cafeteria or in a dorm where can get in trouble."

"Yeah, but we still have to be out by curfew." Kai puffed his cheeks out. "Unless we crash on the sofa."

"So..." Legosi had sat back on the bed, on his phone. "What should we order for dinner?"

Dom put a hand on his chin. "What do you guys want?"

"Honestly, I could make something—" Louis offered, but knew Legosi would say he needed a break.

"You've been cooking too much, hon." Yep. "We could get a vegetable pizza."

"Yeah, this place could deliver here. One of us would just have to go to the gate and pay." He scrolled through the website. "Could get drinks too. We only have tea here."

Dom looked at Kai. "What do you think?"

The mongoose's eyebrows raised. "I'll eat whatever the fuck is put in front of me, I'm starving!" He marched over to the closet. "So the games in here?"

Louis nodded. "Yep!" Something snapped in his mind. "WAIT!"

Dom's head turned to him.

Kai opened the door, and his eyes shot straight toward the unwanted purchase from the sex shop.

"Oh...kay!" He shut the door and turned to the group with a smile, but his one eye was twitching.

"O-oh, no! Nope!"

Louis' breath hitched. "Th-those aren't ours!"

Dom blinked. "What was it, Kai?" He hadn't seen what the mongoose had seen.

"Mhm!" He walked over to the group. "Louis-senpai! Go and choose a game for us! I'll...sit here with Legosi and find out what else we should get for dinner!" He sat with the wolf, who moved his phone over so he could see.

Louis nodded. "Alright." He got up and went to the closet, barely opening the door.

Dom raised a brow. He got up and moved behind him. He used his long neck to crane over him and peek inside. "OHO!" He moved back as soon as he said it, knowing that Louis would jump and close the door quickly. He was right.

The deer turned. "It's not ours!"

Kai turned to Dom, giving him a 'Can you believe it!' look. Legosi remained oblivious as he concentrated on the food selection.

Dom crossed his arms. "Whose is it?"

"It's...it's...Bill's!"

The bird blinked. "Excuse me?"

_Louis, what are you doing!_

Kai covered his face at the trainwreck that was unfolding.

Legosi looked up. "How do you feel about breadsticks, Kai?"

"Oh shit! I love them!"

"Me too!" Dom added.

Louis sighed. "Bill asked us to hide it here."

"What did he ask us to hide?", Legosi looked back at Louis, finally paying attention to the conversation.

Louis blinked. "You know..."

"...No?"

"Bill's...sex toys."

Legosi's ears perked up, then went back. He looked away, not saying anything. He turned his attention back to the phone. "We're getting a large veggie pizza and breadsticks, and two bottles of soda. I'll treat."

Everyone nodded.

Legosi placed the order, which would be delivered in half an hour.

"So, uh, what did you pick?" Kai asked Louis, carefully.

Louis looked back at the closet. "Well...Dom scared me so I didn't, yet..."

"Let's...pick one together." Legosi sat up and stood side by side with Louis, facing into the closet.

Louis huffed.

"Sorry. I really should have told that shopkeeper we didn't need it.", Legosi whispered.

"Why did I blame it on Bill..."

"They...probably don't believe you anyway."

His ears went back. "Ugh..."

Legosi grabbed the thing and stuffed it way in the back. "Where'd you get all these games, anyway?"

"How much money do you have left?"

"Not sure..."

Legosi decided to drop the topic. He looked at the myriad of games Louis had ordered.

"You can pick. I need to get my thoughts straight." He scratched his cheek.

Legosi scanned through the games. Louis made sure to buy games that could be played in teams, which was a rarity. He had managed to find a few, though. Legosi ran his clawed fingers across them, until they landed on Commander and Army, a strategy game where one player assumes the role of commander, and is able to bolster their troops with cards drawn from a deck, and the other player controls the army, able to move independently but still at the mercy of the commander for their means of attack. The player that controlled the whole board won. Legosi had played it before, so he felt comfortable with it.

"Let's play this." He showed the box to Louis.

Louis' ears perked and he put a hand on Legosi's.

Legosi brought the box over, setting it on the low table by the couch. Kai and Dom gathered around it.

"So, have you guys ever seen this before?"

"Uh, I've seen the politically incorrect version where the pieces depict carnivores and herbivores fighting each other. My grandpa has that one at his house." Kai looked at the more modern game in front of them, whose pieces were now made to be generic shapes.

"Oh, wow? They really made something like that?" Dom loomed over him.

"Yeah, companies just didn't give a shit back then I guess, which is surprising because it was so short after the war."

None of the animals in the room were lost on the irony of discussing a war that took place where carnivores and herbivores fought each other, and now there were two carniherbi couples about to team up to face each other.

Legosi, feeling uncomfortable about the current conversation, opened the box and started setting up.

Louis raised a brow. "Interesting. We're totally going to beat you."

"Louis," Legosi whispered at him, giving him a look.

Louis looked back. "What?"

"Oh yeah? Wanna put a wager on that?", Kai was animated, as usual.

"Hey, we don't have anything to wager, Kai," Dom said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The mongoose put a finger on his chin. "Maybe we could make it a truth or dare sort of thing?"

"Oh?" Dom blinked.

He slapped his hand on the table for emphasis, jostling some of the pieces Legosi had placed, as well as startling the wolf.

"Oh yeah? Sounds like a dare!"

"Damn right it is! Whaddaya say?"

Louis to looked to Legosi. "Well?"

Legosi sighed. "I don't think there's any backing down from Kai."

Kai nodded. "Smart wolf!"

Louis chuckled. "Then it's a deal! Bring it on!"

Legosi and Dom looked at each other with tired expressions.

"So, who goes first?" Dom asked.

Legosi finished setting up all the pieces, as well as the structures throughout the fairly large map on the board. "We roll dice, and whoever has the larger sum from the two rolls goes first."

"I'll toll for Legosi and I," Louis said.

"What? Why can't I roll one?" Legosi pouted.

"Oh?"

"We both roll it and add our totals, which we then use with their two."

"Okay, fine."

Louis rolled a 4.

"Ooo, that's pretty good." Legosi pat the deer on the back.

"Now you," the deer said, nodding toward his mate.

Dom and Kai sat idly and watched.

Legosi took the die and rolled it across the table. It landed on the 5 side.

"So, 9."

"Oh my god, you guys! Not fair!", Kai shouted.

"Actually, it's completely fair.", Legosi explained matter of factly.

"Calm down, Kai," Dom rubbed his shoulder.

"Whatever! Gimme that!" Kai grabbed the dice, but staying still enough for Dom's wing to stay on him.

"Here's how a real man rolls dice."

Legosi spoke up. "So, we go first by default, then."

Louis smirked. "Already winning."

"It means nothing.", Kai hissed through his teeth.

Legosi held his finger up. "Oh, we still need to assign roles. Who wants to be Commander of each team?"

"I vote Legosi as the commander."

Legosi's eyes widened. "Wh-wha...are you sure, hon? I mean, I don't know...We'll lose if I am."

Legosi blinked, surprised at the rare humility from Louis. At least when it came to games...

"Then I vote Kai to be the commander." Dom said.

Kai scoffed. "How progressive. The Commanders are both carnivores."

Dom smiled. "You can do it, honey."

Legosi's ears perked up.

"Dommmmm." Kai shoved the bird.

Louis leaned in. "Anything you want to tell us?"

Kai covered his face. "Figure it out."

The deer looked at his boyfriend.

Legosi looked back, smiling.

"Tell us what you think," Dom smiled.

"I remember you telling me you liked Kai months ago. I'm glad you got this far."

"What, you told him?" Kai was exasperated.

Louis grinned more. "It's obvious."

"So when did this happen?" Legosi queried.

Dom looked at them. "After last game night, actually. And guess who asked who out."

Kai looked up at the couple in front of him. "Okay! You guys looked so cute and happy together, and I knew Dom liked guys, and I felt like I liked him too, so I asked him out! Okay!"

"Hahaha!"

"I think that's really sweet!" Legosi smiled at the two. "And...it's nice to see another couple like us."

The mongoose mooshed the side of his face with his hand. "Well, we're not exactly like you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, former most popular animal in school and the wolf who made news by rescuing him from kidnappers? That's hard to live up to."

Legosi's ear twitched. "It's not a competition, Kai. It's alright."

"Besides, everyone has mostly forgotten about me..."

"I guess you're right." Kai sighed. "Guess it's back to the game, then. You guys go first."

Louis looked to his commander.

Legosi nodded. With his role of Commander, he had to draw a card from a deck. The card he drew said "Air Drop". He added it to his hand, not showing the other team, but he had shown it to Louis.

Louis nodded and looked at them. "Your turn."

Kai drew a card, showing it to Dom. They looked confused yet intrigued.

* * *

It took a handful of minutes, but Legosi had successfully guided Louis and his forces to capturing their first area.

"Ha! That means you have to do a dare," Louis smirked.

"Or truth.", Legosi chimed in.

"Pfff, nobody fuckin picks truth! Right, Dom?", Kai turned to the bird.

"You just don't want to be exposed," Louis said.

Dom looked at him. "Dare has always been more fun."

Legosi looked over to Louis. "Want to dare them to go pick up the pizza? Because the delivery person just texted me."

"We dare you to go get the pizza."

"Fiiine! Let's go, Dommy." Kai slapped his knees as he got up.

"Dommy?" Louis' ears perked.

Kai glared at Louis. "Yes! Dommy! My boyfriend!"

Dom laughed. "Do you have a nickname for Legosi?"

"Uh..."

Legosi scratched his chin. "We just have things like 'honey' or 'dear'."

"Yeah, and 'dear' is kind of confusing for Louis, right?", Kai asked with a grin.

Louis frowned. "Either one, deer or dear, would be correct."

"What?"

"That's my name."

"But, it's a bit different." Legosi thought some more. "How about, Lou?"

"Sounds like a truck driver's name." Kai postured.

"Don't you have a pizza to go get?", Legosi asked, deadpan.

"Here's a tip, by the way." Legosi handed him some bills.

Dom nodded. "We'll be back soon." They left.

Louis turned to him. "So, nicknames."

Legosi got up, looking around the room. "First we should hide anything else we need to. Where did I put that other stuff..."

"The muzzle is in the drawer."

"Oh, yeah. I put it there just in case." He looked over at it. "Do you think they'd actually look in there? I doubt it."

"Nah."

"Now the, uh, the lube." He turned around in a circle, wondering where it could be.

"Oh yeah..." He started searching as well.

"I hope they don't say anything to Bill."

"Oh...I might have messed up with that lie."

Legosi gave him a reassuring smile. "Anyway, uh, nicknames for you."

Legosi tilted his head. "Uh...Lou Lou? I don't think you'd like that."

"I hate that." He smiled.

Legosi smiled back. "I knew you would. Hmm."

"Hmm..."

"Well, it's not like we need one. Like I said, we're not competing." Legosi opened the drawer on a whim. "Oh, the lube is also in here." He closed it back up. He suddenly felt awkward. He had the invasive thought of the deer taking him right there on the bed before the two could get back...

Louis nodded. "Oh, good. I don't know, I think it would be nice..."

"Luh luh luh loooooo. Luh...loooo..." Legosi made a multitude of sounds, but didn't get anywhere. He shook his head.

"My name is a tough one."

"How about me?"

"Wolf, wolfie, Legosi."

"That last one is just my name...deery."

"What, are you an old man now?"

"Stoooop." Legosi gently slapped Louis's chest.

"Whaaat?"

"I tried my best," Legosi pouted.

"_That_ was your best?"

"It was! Uh...Lou...boo?"

"Oh GOD no!"

"I guess I'm sticking with 'hon', then."

"Damn..."

There was a knock at the door before their two guests came in, bringing with them the food.

Dom walked in. "We got a little distracted on the way back, sorry for taking a bit."

"Yeah, we promise the food is still warm!" They brought everything over and set it on the counter. Legosi worked on getting the plates and cups out.

Louis helped as well. "What were you guys doing?"

Kai looked at the deer, eyes squinted. "...things..."

"Thiiings such as?"

Dom smiled.

"Stuff! Things! Who gives a shit! Let's eat!"

"Clearly they were making out."

"WHATEVER!"

"How do you two even..."

The boys all got their food and drinks, bringing the plates over to the play area, careful not to get any grease on anything. "Yeah. I mean, Louis and I have mouths that kind of work together..."

Dom laughed. "It's honestly not that bad."

Louis raised a brow. "But your beak and his small mouth."

Kai covered his ears. "Blah blah blah! Talk too much! Eat something and shut up! You look like you could waste away any second!"

Legosi took a sharp intake of breath, looking over to Louis.

Louis reared his head back. "Excuse me?! Louis crossed his arms. "I'm trying."

Kai held his hands up. "W-woah, hey, sorry. I-I didn't know it was a sore subject. I just got fired up, y'know?"

"Like always." The deer scoffed.

Dom rubbed his shoulders. "Kai, we were going to work on this, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kai drug his hands through the fur on his head. "Let's just eat and play."

Louis looked at the pizza. _I don't know how to feel...I'm trying... _What Kai had said really bothered him. The deer knew he shouldn't let things get to him, but something about the mongoose's word choices bothered him. Did he really look like he was going to waste away?

Legosi had come back over with two plates, each with a slice on it. He handed one to Louis, a look of concern in his eyes.

Louis just looked away.

Legosi rubbed the deer's shoulder. The other animals got their own food, digging in and turning their attention back to the game.

"Okay, whose turn is it?" Dom asked.

The game continued. Legosi got more and more comfortable with his role as Commander, but it didn't stop them from losing territory next.

"Hah! Read it and weep!", Kai shouted.

"So are we doing truth or dare, Legosi?"

Dom looked at Kai. "Calm down."

"Calm up!"

Legosi pondered. "What do you think, Louis?"

Louis scratched his chin. "Fine, truth."

"Boooooring," Kai moaned.

"You literally said no one ever chooses truth."

"Yeah, because it's BORING."

"Just go!"

Dom chuckled. "Let me think..."

"Make it something juicy." Kai whispered.

"I know! Tell me. Is that really Bill's stuff?

Louis' breath hitched again. Legosi looked at him, looking for any hint of the direction he wanted them to take this.

Louis just nodded.

Dom pondered for a moment. "But...herbivore...?"

Legosi looked over to them. "It's...why he had Louis take it. To avoid suspicion."

"Ah. Does Bill just come and get it and you...know he's going to use it...?"

Louis choked. Legosi just looked at his feet.

Kai cocked an eyebrow. "Uh...yeah I'm not convinced, you guys."

"What?" Louis blinked.

Dom crossed his arms. "It's TRUTH or dare. Not LIE or dare."

"Haha! Good one!" Kai wrapped an arm around Dom's and jostled him a bit.

Legosi looked over to his boyfriend. "Louis.", he whispered.

Louis looked back. "Yes?"

"We'll just tell them. We didn't even want the thing."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Kai asked.

Louis looked over. "We didn't even want it."

Dom blinked. "What do you mean? I thought it was Bill's."

Legosi cleared his throat. "Uh, no, it's...not his. The salesman really was trying to push it on us and I didn't want to say no..."

Kai blinked. "Woah woah woah woah, wait. Salesman?"

Louis gulped. "Uh..."

"Just tell the truth or you forfeit the game," Dom said.

"Yeah! Spill it, buckos!" Kai spoke with his mouth full of pizza.

Louis sighed and sat up straight. "We were...at a sex shop."

Dom raised a brow. "Oh ho ho ho!"

"What? You guys are already that far?" Kai's mouth was agape.

"N-no. We just want to be...safe for...the first time." Legosi hid his face after saying that.

Louis nodded. "It's completely normal."

Dom smirked. "So, Louis is on top?"

Kai burst out laughing.

Legosi curled his legs up, rolling onto Louis as he tried to retreat into himself.

Louis rubbed his arm gently. "So what if I am?"

"It was a genuine question," Dom pointed out.

"Hah, got you guys to do two truths that round! Good one, Dommy!" They high fived.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Very mature, Kai."

Legosi retreated from Louis. "It...it's not weird...is it?"

Legosi squirmed, as was usual for him when nervous. "Well...I'm the big, strong carnivore. Even the shopkeeper guy seemed surprised...and we haven't even done it yet..."

The deer put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not weird, I think we all agree."

Kai was turning red. "Uh, sure, yeah, but I'm still not used to all this stuff so I think we should move onto the game?"

Louis leaned. "How about you and Dom?"

The bird looked to his mongoose boyfriend.

Kai just shook his head frantically. "Nope! Nope! Keep playing! You'll have to get our territories for that info!"

"Oooh!" They continued the game.

* * *

Louis reared back as their territory was taken again.

"Sorry." Legosi whispered.

The deer frowned. "Dare, this time."

"Hmmmm. I...daaaaaaarrrreeee..." Kai looked frantically around the room for something as everyone waited.

"...Legosi, to prank call Pina!" Kai puffed his chest out in triumph.

Legosi blinked. "...uh...I don't think I'd be very good at that."

Louis smiled. "It's a dare."

Dom looked at Kai. "Prank call him how?"

"Yep!" Kai brought his contacts out and showed the screen to Legosi. "Here's his number. I hope he doesn't have you in his phone."

"He shouldn't. I never gave him it." Legosi looked at the screen, ears drooping.

Louis scooted close. "But what are we prank calling him pretending to be someone else?"

Dom leaned. "Ooh! Pretend to be Bill!"

Legosi cocked his head. "Why Bill?"

"Because Bill hates him! It will be funny!"

"I...I don't know if I can sound like Bill."

"You can do this," Louis nudged. Is this what real friends were like?

Legosi sighed. He keyed in the numbers and held the phone to his ear.

"Speaker phone! Put it on speaker phone!" Kai hissed. Everyone leaned in even more.

The phone rang twice before Pina picked up. "Mmm? Hello?" Everyone made a small gasp.

Legosi looked frantically at all the animals around him before holding the receiver to his mouth. "Uh, hey, uh, Pina-kun! It's me...Bill!" A smile grew on the animal's faces.

There was a pause. "...ohhh, Bill-kun? How did you get my number?"

Everyone looked at each other in shock. This was working.

"From...Els. She gave it to me." Legosi couldn't believe what he was doing. He never even made prank calls when he was younger.

"Hmmmm...that's interesting. Why did you get my number, and why are you calling me? Your voice sounds weird over the phone, by the way."

"Oh, ha ha! Yeah, I get that a lot!" All Legosi was doing with his voice was making it slightly higher and more rough. Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"Mmm...didn't answer my question, kitty." A smile could clearly be heard in Pina's voice.

Legosi looked frantically at all his friends, who were covering their mouths. Even Louis, who was feeling just like a teenager should.

Kai got Legosi's attention, and whispered to him. "Tell him you want to touch his wool!"

Legosi gave him a dumbfounded look before turning to the phone again. "Uh, just, I wanted to know, how you keep your wool so soft, and if I could touch it sometime?"

Louis looked away and snickered a tiny bit. How far could they take this?

There was a pause on the other end of the line, before a giddy, whimsical laugh was heard. "Wow, you don't have to call me to ask that? Just ask me in club...in front of everyone. Also, I use a lot of products. I bet your feline brain would get scrambled just from me listing them all." Pina laughed again, in a genuine way they hadn't heard before.

Every animal blinked, waving Legosi on.

"W-well of course I wouldn't do that in club! Not me! Bill the tiger!" Legosi cringed.

Another pause from Pina. "...uh huh. Well, wanna meet up then? I'm not doing anything right now cuz a girl bailed on me."

"UHH!" Legosi's eyes were wide.

Kai looked like he was having an aneurysm on the couch. Everyone wanted to laugh so hard.

Legosi hit the End Call button and dropped the phone on the couch.

Everyone BURST out laughing, to the point of tears.

Legosi wiped an eye. "Wow...I wonder if Pina actually believed that?"

Louis was still laughing. "I'm...I'm pretty sure he did!"

Dom wiped a tear. "I think he did, as well!"

Legosi's phone received a text. He picked it up and snorted. He started reading aloud. "Didn't mean to scare you, kitty. We can talk about this if you want. Or maybe at club, ha ha, winky face."

"Okay, now I actually feel bad," Dom frowned. "He's clearly flirting."

"Well, he kind of talks that way to everyone, don't you think?" Legosi asked.

Kai shrugged. "Oh yeah that's right. Louis like, barely knows him!"

"It seems like he was actually interested to meet up with Bill. Why would he have texted afterward apologizing."

"Hmm, you're right." Legosi looked around at everyone. "What should I do?"

They all sat, thinking.

Kai reached out and nudged Louis's knee. "Yeah, like, the first day he joined the club, he gave this weird speech about how herbivores are more beautiful than carnivores because they don't destroy themselves craving meat or something. Needless to say he was all anyone talked about for a while. I think he just wanted the attention."

"Hm..." The deer pondered. "Should we...talk to Bill?"

Legosi looked over to Louis. "Why would we talk to Bill?"

"Because we...kind of invaded his life with this. We should tell him Pina wants to meet."

"Why not just tell Pina it was a prank and end it that way?"

"Oh. Hm..."

Kai looked at everyone. "Uh, maybe I'm just evil, but it'd be really funny to see what happens tomorrow at club because of this."

"I'm with you on that," Louis nodded.

"Kai! Louis!" Dom scoffed.

Legosi held a thoughtful look. "Pina annoys me, but I do feel a little bad."

"Well, it's your choice," Dom cooed.

Legosi's mouth went crooked, and then he picked up the phone and dialed it again.

Everyone waited once more.

Legosi didn't put speakerphone on this time, but Pina's voice was still audible. "Bill?"

Legosi sighed. "No, Pina. It's Legosi. That wasn't Bill before. Kai just dared me to prank you."

"Oh...I didn't realize you hung out with anyone except Louis.", the disappointment in Pina's voice was masked, but still heard.

Everyone looked to one another, making faces of regret.

"Yeah. Sorry it was supposed to be fun."

Pina made a thoughtful sound. "Mmmm, so I'm just a joke then. Okay then. Alright, I see how it is."

"N-no, Pina! It wasn't supposed to be that way."

"Never thought this was going to be the way I got your phone number, Legosi-kun. I had a different idea."

Legosi blushed.

Louis leaned in. "Ask him what he means."

Pina laughed. "I hear you, Louis-senpai! Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your man."

Louis huffed. "You're not just a joke, Pina. The situation was a joke."

"Hmmm...you should call Bill and pretend to be me."

"H-huh?"

Louis blinked. "You want Legosi to pretend to be you?"

Pina laughed again. "No, not Legosi! He would sound nothing like me!"

"Call him yourself!", Kai shouted.

"He never gave me his number."

"Why do you think we have it?, Kai asked. Legosi put the phone on speaker again.

"One of you must have."

"I have it," Dom said, already scrolling through his phone.

"Oh, you wanted me to pretend to be you," Louis said. "I don't know you well enough for that."

"Well it'd be funny! Let me come hang out with you guys, then."

Everyone looked at one another.

"Should we?" Dom asked.

Legosi looked over to Louis. He knew his dorm was supposed to be private.

Louis scratched his cheek. "Sure, we're all having fun here."

"Hm hmmm~" Pina made a sound none of them had heard from him before. "Where're you all at? Should I bring anything?"

Legosi looked around. "Um, you don't have to bring anything, but we might have to have someone come get you, or if you can follow directions?"

Louis thought for a moment. "I'll get him. Just let me know where he is."

Louis looked at Legosi. "The fountain."

Dom smiled. "The fountain."

Legosi looked off fondly. "The fountain."

"The...fountain." Kai looked at them all, clearly flabbergasted.

The deer got up, brushing off his pants. "I'll be back."

"I'll save you some pizza, Louis." Legosi smiled up at him, a bit of sadness in his expression.

"And some for Pina. He won't stop bitching if we didn't leave him some." Kai groaned.

"Hmm. I can't imagine him eating something junky like pizza." Legosi pondered.

Louis laughed and squeezed Legosi's cheek, then kissed him. "See you soon." He turned to leave.


	59. BN2: INFLSAKB

**Chapter 58 - Boy's Night 2: I've Never Felt Like Such a Kid Before**

Louis approached the fountain under the orange sky, remembering the few times he and Legosi had met there. He remembered what his mate had said about them meeting every night and eventually having their first kiss there. It gave him butterflies. Would it be more special, then?

Pina soon appeared, wearing a stylish heavy jacket with a warm looking pink sweater underneath, which contrasted hilariously with his skinny jeans. He walked over to Louis, smiling. "Hey."

Louis turned his head and the first thing he realized was that Pina was taller than him, which was strange, for a sheep. Something bounced around in his mind when he saw his big eyes and suddenly he was talking. "Hey. Look...I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't think I'd apologize so soon but as soon as I saw you, I guess I couldn't help it. It was a sick joke."

Pina looked at him with confusion, which on his face looked like he was about to sneeze. "What are you talking about, Louis-senpai?"

"What I said when we first met about you getting kidnapped."

Realization dawned in the young sheep's eyes. He smiled and put a hand on Louis' shoulder. "Ohh, wow! I never even gave it a second thought, really. But wow, the great and powerful Louis, apologizing? Should I be flattered?"

"I'm not powerful anymore. Seems like you're the popular one, now," the deer smiled.

"Oh? Well I'm glad you notice. I try." He smiled and pushed a stray lock away from his face. He really was pretty.

"You try and I was forced. Quite a difference."

"Ah, I didn't realize this conversation was that serious! Well, you got what you wanted in the end, so that's good for you."

Louis chuckled. "You've taken attention off of me. I wanted to thank you."

Pina took a deep breath of the cold air. "Ah, you're welcome. Now then, shall we?"

Louis nodded and they began walking. "So...I'm Louis, by the way. I never really introduced myself, properly."

The dall sheep took his hand, even though he didn't offer it, and shook it. "Pina. I'm sure you've heard all sorts of things about me."

Louis shook back. "I have. I've felt bad about that joke for a while now. I don't want you to get kidnapped. Or anyone, for that matter."

"Oh, I bet I'm on a lot of lists! Don't worry, I'm practicing my headbutt." Pina walked with a childlike whimsy, taking in the sights of the late afternoon with a bounce in his step.

Louis scratched his cheek. "I actually took out my kidnapper's eye with a headbutt of sorts."

Pina looked at Louis. "Ah, taking the saying 'an eye for an eye' a bit literally, I see."

The buck put a hand on his eyepatch. "Mm.."

Pina's face grew serious. "So...what's Legosi like?"

"Don't even get me started!"

"Aww, you're no fun! He's always so reserved, but ever since you two started dating it seems like he's actually got a personality! And that prank call got me really curious. I want to see the real him."

They kept walking for a few more seconds until Louis stopped. "He's...everything. I can't even describe it. He's so thoughtful of everyone, especially myself. He's always careful to step around sore subjects...He fights for me harder than I fight for myself. He's so adorable and can be such a puppy sometimes." His lips curled into a smile as he looked at the ground, imagining his mate.

"His smile is what makes my world spin. When he touches my hand or holds me, I forget every problem I've ever had. His words are better than any song. I love his name, the way his ears twitch and the way his tail wags. I love that he calls his friends his family. I love how easily he makes friends. He always wants to try new things...It's so admirable. He takes his time with everything...When I can't speak he speaks for me...He's everything I've ever wanted and everything I don't deserve. Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. I can't see anyone but him when I close my eye...He saved me, too. He's my hero...I never want to leave him."

Pina soaked in every word, eyes wide and attentive. After Louis was done, his regular, cocky face appeared. "Wow. I never would have guessed. You're a lucky guy, Louis."

Louis huffed, shuffling his feet.

"I won't lie. I toyed with the idea of being with him, but I think I'm a little...too prickly for him. He always took me so seriously when I played around with him." Pina grinned. "Don't tell anyone I told you that."

"I won't. I'm sorry that I got jealous."

"Oh, no you definitely should have. I mean, have you looked at me?" He did a little spin while walking, laughing to himself. "But seriously, it's not something I talk about to anyone, so it's nice to open up to you. I've played around with so many girls, I'm curious about what a big carnivore guy could do for me."

"I apologize for the Bill call, too."

"Well, you didn't do that, right? It was Legosi and Kai." Pina sighed, looking up at the sky. "Did get my hopes up, I'll be honest."

"You should call Bill." Louis found himself saying this before he could even think about it. Sometimes his mind just went faster than his mouth. For some reason, this evening, being an actual teenager...He wanted to help.

"Hmm. You think? I do like to play around with him, but that's all it will ever be. The dude's the straightest guy I've ever seen."

"You never know until you try."

"Maybe..." Pina sauntered along, growing quiet.

* * *

They returned, Louis giving the secret knock on the door.

The boys had booted up one of the fighting games Durham had lent. Legosi shot up as he heard the knock, going over to open it. "Ah, hello, Pina."

"Hey, Legosi-senpai!" The dall sheep brushed against him as he stepped in, Louis right behind him.

Louis kissed his cheek, blushing aa he remembered his words to Pina about his boyfriend.

Dom waved. "Hello Pina-kun! Good to see you. Welcome to our game night!"

Pina looked around in awe. "Wowww, this place is like a dream!" He walked over to the bed and sprawled out on it, face first. "You two are so lucky!"

"We really are," Louis swallowed. "I still can't believe it, sometimes."

Dom nodded. "Gon couldn't stand in the way of their fairytale romance! A knight and his king!"

Legosi spoke up. "Actually, Gon really just supports us. He's helped a lot. We didn't force him or anything..." Legosi shuffled his socks on the carpet.

"Wow, special treatment, huh?" Pina side-eyed Legosi.

"D-don't tell anyone."

Kai made a flippant noise. "Like anyone can't figure it out. Nobody cares, really."

"Hey, Kai. Nice prank on me." Pina said, nonchalantly.

"Hey, it was nothing personal! I just thought it'd be funny. The Bill thing came afterward because we know how much you can't stand each other."

Pina laughed. "Oh, I can stand Bill! He just can't stand me!" Everyone laughed, even Louis.

"I already apologized," the deer said.

Pina turned his eyes to Legosi. "And as long as we're airing all this out and being friends, I want to apologize to you, Legosi. I know I was a bit too much for you."

Legosi rubbed the back of his neck. "O-oh. That's very nice of you to say, Pina. It's okay."

"Wow, what's this? Pina are you feeling okay? You're not being a bitch," Kai sneered.

"But you are," Louis commented.

"I'll only be a bitch to you tonight, Kai boy," Pina winked.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Boys."

"Ahh, it's gonna feel nice hanging out with a bunch of dudes tonight. I'm around girls too much. Thanks for having me over." Pina sat up on the bed, smiling genuinely.

Louis nodded. "It's nice having visitors...Now I wish I had cooked..."

"You work a lot, Louis. You needed a break." Legosi hugged him from behind.

"Oh yeah, there's pizza over there." Kai pointed to the box on the counter.

"Oh, I am _so _into that." Pina shot up off the bed, making his way over. Everyone smiled.

Louis sighed. "I could have made a pizza..."

Dom looked at him. "It sounds like you need a break. Legosi was telling us all about it while you were gone."

Legosi cleared his throat in a 'you-weren't-supposed-to-tell-him' way.

"Oops."

Louis looked at his wolf. "I'm fine!"

Legosi flinched. "I know! I just thought it would be good to take a break tonight."

"Okay, okay. Sometimes I need to let you be the right one."

Legosi smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Uuuugh, you guys are so cute! It's disgusting! You're making me jealous!" Pina called out from across the room, mouth full of pizza.

Kai looked at all the animals. "So...back to the game? Pina can watch or...advise."

All the animals took their seats again. Pina, having shed his coat, sat on the single chair between the two parties, gazing intently at the group before him.

* * *

Louis and Legosi lost even more territory.

Legosi sighed. "Alright."

Pina cooed. "Oh, so now they get to do a truth or dare on you, huh?" They had explained this to him, previously.

Louis rolled his eyes."Okay, we're switching me to commander."

Dom shook his head. "You can't change it!"

"Yeah, that's cheating!" Kai stuck his tongue out.

The wolf turned his head. "Okay, so should we do truth or dare, Louis?"

"Dare," Louis crossed his arms.

Pina raised his hand. "Oh, ooh! Since I'm not playing, can I pick the dares?"

Dom raised a brow. "That should be interesting. Go ahead."

"Okay, okay." Pina rubbed his hands together, giving Legosi and Louis an intense stare with a smile. "You two...make out."

Legosi blinked. "We...we're dating."

"Yeah, but like, I want to see how it works. Research."

Kai sat up. "Welp! Looks like i have to go to the bathroom. See ya in a few."

Dom crossed his arms. "Kai!"

The mongoose turned around. "What?" Pina giggled at the mess he created.

The bird held his boyfriend. "You're staying here."

Louis blushed. He had wanted to make out with his mate after he had gushed, anyway, so Pina picked the perfect dare.

"Fine! Fine! I'll just keep my eyes closed," Kai huffed.

"Whatever."

Louis looked to Legosi, giving an innocent smile. "Well, it is a dare..."

Legosi looked at Louis, trying his best to forget that there were other animals in the room. "Ah, y-yeah." He put his large hands over Louis' shoulders and leaned in.

Louis leaned in as well, blushing.

The wolf bumped their noses together, and then put his lips around Louis'.

The deer kissed him, pulling him close by his shirt. One of the best feelings was kissing his wolf.

Legosi let his large tongue slip in. It fit so naturally now. He moved his hands to rub his small back.

Louis huffed and pushed against his teeth gently. "Mm..."

Dom watched, mouth agape.

Pina was leaning forward, face stone.

Kai had his eyes shut.

Louis scooted closer, his mind was only focused on Legosi and this kiss.

Legosi licked the roof of Louis' mouth, ran it across his teeth, swirled around his tongue. He could never get enough of this deer. His taste. He knew now that he would never crave the taste of his flesh if he could have this.

Louis huffed gently, exhaling out of his nose. He felt his mouth be played with and it just...melted him.

The wolf leaned back a bit, pulling Louis on top of him.

Pina gasped. "Woah! They're really goin' for it!"

Louis didn't even think to quit. He was too lost in Legosi to stop.

Dom looked at Kai, tapping his arm after a moment. "Look, they stopped!"

The mongoose opened his eyes. "Oh, what the fuck! They're still goin' at it!" He covered his eyes again.

"I feel like I should be taking notes." Pina rested his head on his hands. "You two can stop whenever, y'know." Everyone besides the couple and Kai laughed, but Legosi and Louis didn't quit.

The large carnivore's mind was clouded. He thought about last night. About what was to come...Louis moaned into his mouth and that's when everyone knew it was time to stop.

Legosi looked to the right, pulling their mouths apart and seeing their audience. Pina started clapping.

"Wow! You do it better than the pornos!"

The wolf cleared his throat, sitting up with Louis still in his lap.

Louis nuzzled him. "Better than any porn I've seen, and we weren't even doing it."

Dom gasped. "Louis has seen porn?"

Kai uncovered his face. "What, you think he hasn't?"

The bird blinked. "It's...Louis."

The cervid smiled. "I had to do research."

Legosi looked over at him in shock. "You didn't tell me you did that."

"Ooooooooo!" Pina put a hand to his face.

Louis shrugged. "What's the harm in it? Everyone else does."

"No, I don't mind. Just...what did you find out?"

Pina leaned forward. "Mmm, yes, spill the beans!"

"I found out how..._it_ works..."

Dom laughed. "Ooooh~ Louis~"

Pina shrugged. "Doesn't seem too complicated. Just stick your dick in him."

Louis shook his head. "Try it and see what happens."

Legosi retreated into his mate's shoulder.

"Okay, let's continue." Kai sighed.

Louis stayed on Legosi's lap. He remembered the training they were going to do that night. He also looked forward to sleeping with him naked. "I'm the new commander."

Dom shook his head. "Illegal."

Legosi grinned at the bird. "He's a criminal."

Louis nodded. "Yeah, I shot my dad and got away with it."

All the animals laughed awkwardly, unaware of the truth of his statement. Except Legosi, of course. They got back to the game.

* * *

This time, the wolf and deer duo actually claimed territory!

"Finally!" Louis' hands flew up.

"It's because you're my Commander." Legosi licked Louis' ear.

Pina grinned. "Alright, you two, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dom chose.

Louis let out a breath.

"Alright, you two! Tell us who you both like!"

The two coupled stared at Pina, and then at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

Pina was taken aback. "Wh-what? What is it?"

Louis raised a brow. "Well, tell us." He knew the answer.

Kai recovered from his laughing fit. He then hooked his arm around Dom's. "Uh, we're dating, actually."

Pina's mouth hung open. He looked defeated, something unheard of. "No way."

"Speaking of..." Louis sat up. "Call Bill."

Pina jumped. "Wh-what? Now?" Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh!" Legosi held his finger up. "Yeah, you said you wanted to prank call him."

Pina rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Haha."

"No." Louis put a hand on Legosi's arm. "Real call."

Legosi cocked his head.

"Ugh! You guys and your cute carnivore boyfriends! I want one too!" Pina pouted.

Kai gawked at him. "What, Bill? He might actually kill you!"

Louis looked at him. "What?"

Dom turned his head. "Yes, what?"

Kai held his hands up in defense. "What? You think Pina coming onto Bill would go over well?"

"Legosi came onto me."

"Wh-? N-no I didn't!"

Louis looked at him. "Wait, who asked who—Oh yeah. I came onto you."

"Y-you kissed me! But I was very happy!"

Louis chuckled. "Oh, I know. Your tail doesn't lie."

Dom nudged Kai. "See? We should be more like them."

The small carnivore rolled his eyes.

Pina clapped his hands together. "Alright, they did the truth. On with the game!"

* * *

Once again, Louis and Legosi gained more territory. "Ha! See! With me as commander, we'll win!" Louis smirked.

Kai growled. "I can't believe we let them switch...we should switch, too."

Dom gasped. "We've been winning most of the time!"

Louis looked up. "Pina?"

Pina did a little flourish if his hands. "Truth?" He stood up, doing a pirouette before pointing at the pair. "Or...DARE!" Everyone chuckled. Dom nudged Kai to choose.

"T-truth!"

Pina frowned. "Hmph! No fun."

"Hey, I saw what you dared them to do! Not again!"

"Booo!" Louis chanted.

Dom laughed. "He said truth, guys."

"Alright then. Kai? Farthest you've gotten with Dom."

"OH, COME ON!"

Louis, Legosi and Pina smiled. They were eager to hear this.

"Go on..."

"Well, we, like, tried to kiss...like that, but then Dom accidentally bit my nose!"

Louis chuckled. "Really?"

Dom frowned sadly. "Yeah..."

Pina raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you two need to do uh..." He glanced at Louis. "...research."

Louis and Kai glared.

"Alright, boring answer. I hope you guys choose dare next time." Pina looked at the game board. "Although, it looks like Louis and Legosi might win soon."

"Wait, but how do you kiss then?" the deer tilted his head. "You didn't even answer how far you've gotten!"

"That's it! We've only kissed like that!"

"Underwhelming."

"We can't all be pros like you two."

"And that was when you got pizza? That's why it took you?"

Dom blushed. "Perhaps."

Legosi craned his neck around to look at said pizza. "There's still a slice left. And breadsticks. If anyone is hungry."

Louis got up. "I think I'll get some more." He squinted at Kai.

The mongoose gave him a face.

He grabbed a slice and came back to Legosi's lap, slouching casually as the game began once more.

* * *

This time, the wolf and deer lost territory.

Pina clapped his hands together. "Alright, happy couple. Choose."

Louis turned his head. "Dare."

"You just want me to tell you to kiss again. You don't need my permission~" Pina laughed.

Legosi embraced Louis tighter, happy to see his boyfriend eating.

Louis smiled as he ate. "Just do the dare."

Pina tapped his chin. "Okay. Hmm. Louis, try to lift up Legosi."

Legosi blinked. "Huh?"

"Just like I said. I think it'd be funny to see Louis trying to pick you up."

Louis blinked. He set his pizza down. "Uh...I'll try." They both got up. Legosi stood awkwardly in front of him. The deer wrapped his arms around him. "Ready?" The wolf nodded. He mustered all his might and lifted him.

"Woah!"

"Wooo!"

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

Legosi's legs dangled about 2 inches from the ground.

Louis gasped and then dropped him. "I did it!"

Legosi turned around and scooped him up with relative ease, rubbing his cheek against his. "You did it!"

Pina put his head in his hand. "Oh man, you guys are too cute."

Louis laughed. "I can't believe I pulled it off." Legosi brought them both back on the couch as they were.

The deer was smiling, confidently. "If I can do that, I can win."

The game went on. Truth after truth, dare after dare. Finally, it was over.

"YUS! In your face!" Kai stood up and grabbed Dom's hands, jumping up and down with him.

Louis stared, mouth agape.

Dom cheered themselves on.

"Sorry, Louis." Legosi grinned sheepishly.

Louis frowned. "Again!"

Pina groaned. "Oh my god, NO! I'm going to die of boredom if you play that again."

"I meant we lost, again!"

Legosi started cleaning up the game pieces and board, putting it all into the box and back into the closet.

Louis looked to Pina. "So, how about calling Bill now?"

The sheep rolled his eyes. "I thought you forgot about that."

"Of course not! Go ahead."

"Ugh. Okay. I'll need emotional support, so..." Pina stood up, marched over to Legosi and Louis on the couch, and plopped in between them.

Louis smiled a bit, still feeling that giddy kid feeling.

Legosi looked down at Pina, a side to him showing that he'd never seen before.

Pina looked at his phone. "Alright, so who has his number?"

"I do! Here, I'll text you." Kai keyed it in.

"Why do you have all of these numbers?" Legosi asked.

"Uh, it's called a social life."

The deer laughed.

Pina put Bill's number in his contacts, staring at it. He looked over to Louis and Legosi. They both nodded.

He breathed out. "Alright. This is so much harder than calling a girl." He hit the call button. The phone rang. Everyone waited with bated breath.

"Hello?"

Pina covered the receiver, mouthing 'what the fuck I didn't think he'd answer' before moving back. "H-hey! Bill! Hi!"

"Pina-kun? Is that you? What the fuck are you calling me for? No, I don't want to come over and play."

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that, silly. I just wanted to hear your voice." It was chilling how smoothly Pina slid into flirt mode.

Bill blinked on the other end. "Uh huh. Sure."

"So, uh, we should hang out some time. I heard you say you needed help with schoolwork and stuff. I'm pretty smart, so I could give you a hand."

"Yeah, right. Like a _pretty boy_ can help me."

"You think I'm pretty?" Pina smiled at all the animals in the room.

"Uh...Everyone does. Is' not a big deal."

"Well, I'm glad you notice. I try hard, y'know."

Bill sighed. "Can I hang up yet?"

"You can hang up whenever you want, but you're not. Why is that?"

"What? I will right now!"

"Alright, you big meanie. I'm just trying to be your friend, but go ahead." He feigned a sad voice.

"Urgh, what do you really want?"

"Hmm, I think we should hang out sometime, Bill-kun. Outside of club. I think you're a funny guy and you have a great heart." Pina buried himself back in the couch and also into Louis and Legosi.

"I...do?"

"You definitely do! Others might not see it, but I do. You're a great actor, too." Pina just continued to butter the tiger up with compliments.

Bill smiled. "Yeah? Uh...what else...?"

Pina blushed, grinning wide. "Well, your fur always has a nice healthy sheen, and the orange color is vibrant and nice to look at, contrasted with your stripes."

"You...like my stripes?"

"I mean, who wouldn't? Honestly, they're more eye catching than Ella's."

"Wow, r-really? No way!"

"Hmm, I wouldn't lie to you, Bill-kun. I may act like a jerk at club, but I'm just yanking your tail there, like I do with everyone."

"So...what do you really think of me, then?"

Louis nudged Pina and whispered "You're doing great".

Pina nudged and whispered "Thanks" back. "Well, just what I said before. You're a super cool guy and I want to get to know you better. So...wanna hang out some time?"

"How about now?" Bill was feeling peppy. "I have some food here..."

"U-um, where're you at?" Pina became flustered. He wasn't expecting that.

"I'll come to you."

The herbivore's eyes widened, looking over at everyone. Everyone nodded, except for Kai. "I'm, uh, hanging out with a bunch of guys at Louis-senpai's place. You don't know where that is."

"Well! I'll join you guys!"

Pina looked over at the wolf aside of him, smiling. "Legosi's here. You guys won't try to kill each other, right?"

Legosi puffed his cheeks out. "You weren't even here for that."

Bill laughed. "Not at all! We're actually bros, now!" The wolf looked at everyone confusedly. They all shrugged.

"Alright, well let me come get you, I guess," Pina told the feline.

"See you soon? How about we meet...hm..."

"Fountain?"

"See you there!" Bill hung up, excitedly.

"Wow...all I did was compliment him a bunch and he became putty in my hands." Pina looked down at his fingers. "Maybe...guys are just as easy as girls..."

Legosi rolled his eyes. "Don't talk about animals like that."

"That's just Bill," Louis commented.

Dom blinked. "That went way too smoothly!"

Pina nudged Legosi. "Lighten up, doggy. Just kidding." The sheep stood up, walking over to grab his coat. "Welp, I'm going to get kitty. Anyone wanna come?"

"I'll go," Louis said, getting up once more. "Come on."

Pina smiled at him. "Alrighty!"


	60. BN3: LAYFTOEOTT

**Chapter 59 - Boy's Night 3: Looking At You From the Opposite End of the Telescope**

Bill was already at the fountain, waiting. He had his hands stuffed in his brown jacket.

The two herbivores approached, Pina breaking off from Louis to run forward, his soft wool bouncing as he did. "Bill-senpaaaai!"

Bill turned his head. "Pina-kun!"

Louis walked up behind him. "Louis."

Pina stopped just in front of him, almost touching. "I'm glad you had nothing to do tonight. We're all having fun at Louis' place. Right?" He turned back to face the deer.

Louis actually smiled in front of Bill for once. "Yes we are."

"Come on!" Pina reached out and grabbed Bill's arm, pulling him along. "It's cold out here and warm at his place! Let's go!"

Bill blinked. "O-okay!"

* * *

Once they were inside and had greeted everyone, Bill sat on the couch.

Pina sat down next to him. "We ran out of pizza, but there's breadsticks and soda left."

"I already ate." He looked around. "So this is your digs, huh?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. Legosi and I made a home out of it." He smiled fondly at his mate, who was playing games.

Legosi looked over from the game they were playing. "I hope you're comfortable, Bill." His eyes shifted over to Louis. He seemed really happy.

Louis went over to him. "Hey. It's like a little party now, huh?"

"Yeah! Makes this place seem a lot smaller, actually..." Legosi patted the space on the bed next to him for Louis to sit. The deer did so, grabbing his hand. It messed up Legosi's playing, but he didn't mind.

The herbivore curled up against him. "So...Uh...I guess Bill and Pina are a part of game night now."

Legosi rubbed his boyfriend's side. "How do you feel about that?"

"Look at them," he motioned. Bill was showing Pina something on his phone. "I did that."

"Oh, what! No way! The whole series?" Pina hung off Bill's shoulder, looking at the pictures of his manga collection.

"Yeah! The whole box set!" Bill smiled.

"Oh, you'll let me borrow it sometime, right?" He fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"You...can focus on something like this?"

Pina put a hand on his own chest in mock shock. "Why, you don't think I can?"

"Well! I just didn't know!"

"You underestimate me, Bill-senpai!"

"Oh, here's some pictures of when I played Adler!"

"Hmmm, I missed that one. I think I was out with a girl that night. Oh, hello handsome!"

"Handsome?"

"Oh yeah. No offense to Louis, of course. That outfit suits you. Although..." He reached over and slid the picture back to one where the mask was off. "Yeah, let's see that face!"

"H-huh?"

Pina looked up at Bill's actual face. "What?" Everyone else in the room pretended not to be watching.

"You don't like the skull?"

Pina shrugged. "I mean, it's cool and all, but it's not as charming as your actual face."

Bill brought his hands to his face.

"Yep, that face!" Pina giggled. He put a hand on Bill's knee, rubbing it gently.

Bill's breath hitched. "Haha..."

"Hmm, I'm excited for my first big show. I want to show everyone my acting. Hey, maybe we'll be co-stars sometime? We can bring it up to Sanou!"

"Maybe...we still have to audition, though..."

"Oh, we'll both get good parts. I know." Pina's hand stayed on Bill's leg.

"You've been paying attention to how I act?"

"Oh, I pay attention to EVERYTHING that happens in that club room. So, yeah I've noticed your talent."

"Ah..." He felt less special at that.

"Hm hmm." He flipped around, laying his head on Bill's lap and bringing his phone out. "Anyway, check THIS out."

Bill looked down at the phone, then at Pina in his lap. "U-uh..."

"Oh, sorry if my horns getcha. I'll be careful not to hurt you." Pina stuck his tongue out.

The tiger blinked. "So what are you, uh, showing me, bro?"

"Oh, some figurines that I own. Don't tell anyone in the club I'm such a nerd!" He laughed in that dreamlike way again.

Bill looked at his friends. "Well, a few people in the club already know."

Pina looked over at the animals sitting on the bed, gaming. "Pfff, we're all nerds. It's fine."

Dom looked at Kai. "Especially that one."

"Hey!"

Legosi and Louis looked at the mongoose. "True."

Everyone nodded. Bill smirked. "You look and act like a nerd, therefore you are a nerd."

Pina flipped through his pics, intentionally landing on a picture of himself shirtless, taken in front of a mirror. He pretended to be distracted while the phone was in view of Bill.

Pina had stood in front of a full length mirror for that one, his face and horns in frame still, and his long, flowing wool coming down from his neck onto his chest. It was his go to picture for a few months now.

The tiger couldn't form words. That slender chest, the white wool...Eugh, but there were no stripes! It wasn't the same. He dug CHICKS with STRIPES.

Pina looked back, and he performed a fake reaction of shock as he swiped to another picture. "Ohhh my gosh! Oh, that wasn't supposed to be there! Sorry, Bill-senpai! I usually only let girls I want to date see that one!"

Bill shook his head. "Have any good pictures of the chicks you've been with?" The other animals found other things to do other than stare at them.

"Ohhh, I delete them every time we break up. Nothing on here right now." Pina wiggled on the couch.

"Aww..."

"Yep. I'm on the market, Bill-senpai! Trying to broaden my horizons." He giggled.

"Broaden..?"

"Oh, you know! I've only ever dated herbivore girls and I just always jump from one to the other! Maybe I want a steady partner! So, I figure I should be open up to dating carnivores! Or dudes! Or both!" Pina put his phone back in his pocket, looking pointedly at Bill.

Bill's head moved back. _I'm both of those things…_

"And I mean, look how good it's treating those guys over there!" Pina pointed to the four other animals in the room.

Bill looked at the happy couples Louis was on Legosi's lap once again and Kai was leaning against Dom. "Girls haven't even sat on my lap."

"Oh, why is that, Bill-senpai?" Pina showed him concern in his eyes.

"I...Guess I'm a little aggressive..."

Pina held a thoughtful look. "Well, you can seem that way, but being with you tonight, I can tell you have another side to you. Maybe try to bring that side out with them?"

"U-Uh..."

"Hm? What's wrong, Bill-kun?" Pina rubbed his head down onto Bill's lap.

"I...I didn't know I was going to be hanging out with a bunch of homosexuals tonight..."

Pina looked at Bill as if he were examining him, before holding both of his hands up in a faux-threatening manner. "Oooo! We're going to infect you with the queer!"

"You better not! That stuff's contagious nowadays!"

"OoOoOoOoO!"

The tiger huffed

Pina leapt up so he was on his knees facing Bill, his hands still looking like he was casting some invisible spell.

Bill furrowed his brows. "What the hell are you doing, pretty boy?"

Pina retreated, falling back on his back and laughing hysterically, hands over his stomach and feet kicking on the couch. "OH man! You're so funny, Bill-senpai!"

"I...am?"

Pina wiped a tear from his eye. "Anyway, if you feel so uncomfortable, the door's over there."

Bill shrugged. "Alright, then." He started moving, getting up and walking toward the door.

Pina jumped on his back, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"HEY! Get OFF!"

Pina squeezed tighter. "You weren't supposed to actually leave! I thought you wanted to hang out!" All the other animals looked over.

Louis raised a brow at them. "You two okay?"

Bill blinked. "Um, yes, Louis-senpai!" He sat back down on the couch, with the dall sheep still on his back.

Pina nuzzled next to Bill's face. "Don't scare me like that, Bill-kun."

"Quit that! I...I could have been spending time with a girl right now! She could have climaxed twice at this point!" He frowned, knowing that he would have just sat at home and watched sports.

"Oh, then why'd you jump at the chance to hang out with us?" Pina smirked.

"My...girl...was just busy at that point!"

"Mmmmm your girl. What's her name?"

Bill tried to move his head to look at him. Pina moved his head enough to allow him. "Uh...Uhhhhh...I don't remember..."I just like her, uh, stripes...And her boobs! Don't forget about those!"

"Ohh, such a lady's man!" The dall sheep gave Bill a quick peck on the cheek.

Bill's eyes widened, he jumped back. "Quit that!"

Pina barked out a laugh. "What! It was just a little kiss! Nothing to get worked up over!"

"I'm leaving! This is too much!"

Dom looked at him. "Are you sure? We're all having a good time. Even Kai!"

"Maybe Bill just wants in on the games? Let him play," Pina suggested, still hanging off him.

Louis turned his head. "This is the one time I have been with you and I haven't yelled once."

Bill looked at the television. "I guess I'll just..." He came over and sat down. "Watch..." Pina grinned at all the animals from his back.

The deer gave him a smile that told him he was doing a good job. Maybe he wasn't the only carnivore tamer there was.

* * *

After a few matches were played, Pina regarded the group. "Soooo, what's everyone doing for the New Year's dance?" They all looked at one another.

Louis grinned at him. "I'm going with my mate, of course." He interlocked his arm with Legosi's. The wolf nuzzled their heads together.

"Ehhhgh, that dance is for normies," Kai stuck his tongue out.

Dom smacked his arm. "You asked me to go with you!"

"Yeah! Well, you'll make it bearable!"

"Wow, that was surprisingly cute coming from Kai," Pina chuckled.

Bill smiled. "I am taking my girl, naturally."

Pina hummed. "The one you forgot the name of." He played with the folds on the back of the tiger's shirt.

"Uh...Yeah. That one."

"How are you going to find out her name?"

"Call her, duh?"

"And what, say 'uhh, hey babe, what's your name?' Won't go over well, kitty." Pina stroked his back.

Bill frowned. He didn't even have a girl ."I'll text her right now!" He tried to pretend to text while turning his phone away from the sheep's eyes.

Pina craned his neck, trying to get a peek. Legosi subtly looked over. Bill turned the phone away more.

Louis turned his head as well. "Bill, do you have a girl or not?"

The tiger gulped. "Sure I do, Louis-senpai!"

Kai poked in. "Uh huh. That sounds convincing."

"I do! I just...don't know her name or have any pictures..."

Pina rubbed Bill's back. "Aw, leave him alone, guys! I believe him! I mean, a guy like him has gotta have a good girl, right?"

"See, guys? Pina-kun believes me." Bill smiled that toothy grin. Everyone rolled their eyes. Pina looked at everyone, shaking his head 'no' only for them to see. They turned back to the game.

Bill messed with the phone in his hands. _Why do I feel like I need to convince them so badly...I don't even have anyone to go to the dance with…_

Pina continued to rub his back. "You're so tense, senpai." He began to push harder, trying to loosen the muscles.

The feline huffed. "I don't need a massage..."

"Fine." Pina retreated, keeping his hands to himself. _Wow, I really want this tiger now. _Bill continued to watch them play silently.

Pina crawled around the tiger, sitting next to him. "Why don't you play, Bill-senpai?"

Bill shook his head. "I'm good. Just watching."

"Do you just suck? It's okay if you do."

'Uh...Uh...Yeah, I guess...

"Hm hmm. That's okay, I'm not good at them either. We can watch together."

He nodded. _Damn it Bill, stop thinking about how that whore sheep kissed your cheek._

"Bill-senpai?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you hate me?"

He looked at him. "Muh?"

"I always got the impression you didn't like me. I did ruffle some fur when I joined the drama club, but I feel like maybe you held a grudge?" The dall sheep flipped a lock of hair from his eyes.

"Why, uh, does it matter?"

Pina shrugged. "I like you, Bill-senpai, so I would be happy if you liked me too."

"Well, you're always messin' with me and shit..." _Why does he like me? Are we even friends...Am I friends with anyone in here?_

"Well, yeah! I love messing with animals I like. It's fun." He laughed.

"Hmph..." he just looked at the screen to ignore him. He tried to think of how to seem busy. "Oh! Look out Louis-senpai! You almost ran into that wall!"

Louis looked at his car in the racing game. "I'm still getting the hang of this game..."

"Beep, beep, motherfucker!" Kai was getting into it, for sure.

Dom passed him. "Beep beep, Kai."

"Whaaaa! No fair!"

Pina looked at the other animals in each others' laps. He started crawling onto Bill's.

Bill jumped. "H-hey!" _What's this bastard doing?!_

"I feel left out! Look! Everyone else has a lap to sit on." Pina plopped down, careful not to hurt the tiger with his horns.

The feline swallowed. "I-I'll push you off, gay."

"Aw, why don't you just let me sit here?" Pina pouted.

"It's...It's reserved!"

"Then get your girlfriend here!" he crossed his arms.

"What?! You'll try to steal her!" _There's nothing to steal._

"Then I stay." He looked up at Bill and grinned.

Bill frowned. "Whatever."

Pina grabbed one of Bill's large arms and pulled it around him, nestling himself into his strong chest.

_WHAT DO I DO. WHAT'S HAPPENING. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…_

Pina sighed in contentment. _Yes, this is exactly the feeling I was looking for. I can't believe I waited so long to try and go after a carnivore guy. Can't believe it was this easy, too._

Bill tried to move his arm. "She would be so jealous!"

Pina snorted. "Why? We're not doing anything, right?"

"We are! You are assaulting my lap!"

"Oh, I could _actually _do something to make her jealous." Pina turned around, giving Bill a devilish grin.

"H-h-huh?"

"Oh? Curious, I see. Well, you _are _a feline." He turned around fully, putting his arms around and behind Bill's thick neck.

The tiger blinked. "What?"

"Wow, you really are clueless! I'm about to kiss you, senpai."

Bill's eyes widened. "UH?!"

Pina giggled. "Your girlfriend is going to be so jealous that such a pretty boy put his lips on you!"

"PINA! WAIT!" Everyone was staring, once again.

Pina hadn't even moved forward to kiss him yet. He just stared at the carnivore's distressed expression. _Wow...I did that._

Bill was sweating bullets. "I-I NEED TO FIND MY GIRL!"

Pina squinted at him. "You keep talking about her like she's some abstract concept."

He pulled at his collar. "BECAUSE SHE ISN'T REAL!" Everyone looked at Bill with a "yeah, we know", expression.

"Oh, well now there's a twist." Pina put a pinky to his mouth.

The tiger shifted. "G-get off!" Pina sighed and complied.

Bill laid back on his back. "I haven't had a girl in a while."

Pina laid on his side next to him, head propped up by his hand. "Why do you think that is?"

"It has to be because they don't get me!"

"Oh, what don't they get about you, do you think?"

"I...I just want a nice striped ass to grab at night.." He mumbled, only Pina could hear it. It wasn't true. He wanted more.

"Wow, how romantic." Pina rolled his eyes.

"It could be!"

Pina smirked. "So you only date tiger ladies? Or any lady with stripes?"

"Any lady with stripes, I guess...I'm starting to think I need to broaden my options though...It never works out. I've made a saying now. 'Each stripe on a woman's body is a problem in their lives.'"

Pina chuckled. "You really are funny, Bill-senpai. And I think you're definitely cutting your dating pool too much. Live a little! Take chances! You never know until you try! The perfect animal for you could be right under your nose!"

Bill sighed. He always got nowhere with these things.

Pina reached out, tracing his finger along the carnivore's chest.

Bill just let him, making a face. _Why would I let a guy touch me like this. Ugh._

The herbivore smiled. "Have you ever opened up to one of these girls before? Talked to them about your feelings?"

"What's the point? They don't want to listen."\

"Have you tried?"

"I need something new. This is getting me nowhere."

"Oh, new, huh? Like what?" Pina was feeling almost giddy. This tiger was so easy.

_Like what? Hmm..._"Uh...Not sure. Anything else than what I'm doing." He turned his head to look at him. "What do you do?"

Pina continued stroking his chest. "Well, like I said I want to branch off to different species. Different genders. Pretty exciting to think about."

"Huh." Their eyes met.

Pina blushed, smiling and looking away. _Wow, he even managed to make me lose my composure. He's really stunning._

Bill blinked. "Are you okay, Pina-kun?"

"Hehehe, that's really sweet that you're concerned about me, Bill-senpai. I guess you don't hate me..."

"No! Of course not! You say that like you're Juno..."

Legosi's ears perked up at the mention of her name, and he looked over, ears drooping.

Louis rubbed his cheek with his. "Hey, it's ok."

Pina's finger found its way up Bill's chest and onto his face, tracing his stripes. "I really like how soft and vibrant your fur is against your strong features."

Bill swallowed. "Uh...Thanks..."

Dom nudged Kai and whispered; "Look."

Louis looked to Legosi. "Bill joined us and Pina was immediately distracted..."

Pina poked the cat's nose. "Now you say something nice about me."

He blinked. "I don't know you."

Pina scoffed. "You have eyes, don't you?"

"No! That was the nice thing!" Bill said. "I thought I knew you, but..."

The dall sheep leaned close. "...buuuuut?"

"I guess I was wrong."

"So, now what do you think of me?"

"Uh...I dunno." He started observing him and he saw the shirtless image again. "Uh...You're very...Feminine..."

"Mmm, thank you, I think. It is a strong suit of mine." Pina's finger went back to his chest. His pecs felt nice. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't kick my ass after I kissed you."

"It wasn't even really a kiss. No big deal."

"Hmm, not a big deal to you, huh?"

_Why is he so close...Ugh..._"Nope. I'm a strong tiger. Bengal tigers are known for their strength."

"Oh, _I know_." He stroked his chest more strongly. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you right now? Not a kiss like before..."

"On the other cheek?"

Pina leaned in, whispering in Bill's ear. "On the mouth."

Bill swallowed. "But..it's...reserved for..." The other guys were constantly peeking. Kai was annoyed as hell they weren't focusing on the game.

"Oh, have you never kissed someone before?" Pina continued to whisper.

"What? Of course I have, idiot!"

"Then what's it reserved for?"

"Girls..." _He said he wanted to. But he wants to kiss everyone. Even Legosi._

"Well, you said I looked feminine. Is that not good enough for you?" the herbivore pouted.

"You still have a dick."

"Not very open minded of you. I dated a girl with a dick before," he crooned.

"Why do you care?"

Pina fluttered his long eyelashes. "I don't want to kiss a guy that doesn't want it. I'm not some brute."

"Well then, what are you doing?"

"You haven't given me a yes or no answer yet, kitty."

"I know." The tiger found his eyes tracing his face, then looking at his curly wool, the horns...He really was so beautiful.

Pina's eyes moved downward, looking at the tiger's body. He was big. It excited him. "Thinking about it?"

"I don't know."

Pina giggled. "Am I scaring you, senpai?"

Louis groaned. "You're obviously thirsty for each other, go outside and kiss already."

Pina turned around, scowling. "It's cold out there!"

"Then go into the bathroom!" Dom suggested.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I think I'll get going."

Pina reached down and grabbed Bill's arm. "Oh, but doesn't it feel good to talk about this with someone?"

"Uh..."

The sheep pulled himself into the tiger, hugging his side. "Don't leave just yet. I don't want you to."

"Wh-wh-why...?"

"Becauuuuse. I like you, you big dummy."

"Apparently! You want to gay kiss me!"

"Yes, the scary gay kiss." He leaned up and kissed his cheek again.

"Why do you keep doing that..." He rubbed his cheek.

Pina groaned, but he was smiling. "Wow, you don't get it, do you? I'm _interested_ in you."

"Because I'm a good friend?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend, Bill-senpai."

"B-BOYFRIEND?!"

"Duh. You really are dense with this sort of thing. No wonder you couldn't hold a relationship."

"I wouldn't be able to hold this either. You'll just be another ex."

Pina smooshed his face on Bill's shoulder. "You're not even a little bit curious?"

"Bathroom. Now." He pulled them both up and started shoving him toward the restroom.

"Ooooh! Oh, oh, oh! This escalated quickly!" Pina sounded absolutely giddy.


	61. BN4: FTT

**Chapter 60 - Boys Night 4: Flipping the Telescope**

Pina and Bill went into the bathroom and Bill shut the door behind them. "What the fuck are you trying to pull? I don't need this right now."

Pina shrugged, looking away sheepishly. "What don't you need?"

"A joke like this!"

Pina's mouth hung open. "You...joke? What joke?"

"You're messin' with me again!"

"Would it upset you if I was?"

"What? Of course! I just said it would!"

"You're upset because you think I'm not interested in dating you?" Pina raised an eyebrow.

"You flirt with everyone! Even Legosi! We haven't even spent that much time alone!"

"Ohhh, you're afraid I won't be faithful? Look, Bill-senpai. I don't need time alone with you to know what kind of animal you are." He stepped closer to him.

Bill blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, I learned a few new things about you tonight, but that's only because I wanted to. I want to spend more time with you and learn more about you." Pina bit his lip. He was getting surprisingly genuine.

Bill couldn't comprehend it. "Y-you just wanna mess with me!" Pina sighed. He stepped closer, almost pressing against Bill. He reached his hands up to cup the fuzz on his cheeks. "You do! Even if you kiss me, you would have done the exact same thing if Legosi was single!"

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous! We aren't together!"

"But the way you're talking. What does it matter that I used to have a crush on Legosi?"

"So now I'm the backup?"

Pina laughed. "You are so jealous! And you sure do value my feelings for you for an animal that doesn't want to date me."

"Shut up! Stop talking!"

Pina complied, keeping his mouth shut as he moved his hands from Bill's cheeks to rest on his shoulders. He stared at him with his large, beautiful eyes.

Bill blinked. "You need to tell me what you're up to..."

Pina looked down. "I...like you, Bill. It's just the feeling I have for you. Sure, you might think it's shallow because we don't know each other very well. Hell, most relationships I've had were shallow. But, I want to try and get to know you better. I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you at club. It's my way of getting animals to show different parts of themselves, I guess."

Bill's face froze. "Wha—you—I—I could eat you!"

Pina smiled. "I wouldn't hate you. I mean, I do look pretty tasty, don't I?"

"Shut up..."

Pina laughed again. Such a light and carefree chuckle. "So...what do you want?"

The tiger shook his head. "I can't tell what's genuine or not."  
"Get to know me and you'll find out." Pina's face turned serious. "I'll help you out and say I'm totally genuine right now. No bullshit. Nobody else is here, after all." He looked over at the mirror, seeing them both reflected through it. "Of course, you could just reject me right now and that'll be the end of it. No more having to deal with me."

"..." He found his eyes moving to his face. _I could really take a chance here...What if it actually makes me happy..._

Pina considered Bill's silence. "Honestly, I kind of thought you would have rejected me outright, but the fact you aren't...even saying anything..." Pina brought his body closer, pressing himself against Bill. For an herbivore, he was actually quite tall, just slightly short of Bill's height.

Bill looked down at him and swallowed. "I'm just thinking..."

"Should I leave you alone?"

The carnivore turned to lock the bathroom door. "I need to think."

Pina looked wide eyed at the lock. "O-oh?" He turned to Bill. "Anything I can do to help?"

The tiger walked over and sat on the toilet lid. "This is just a lot of feelings right now...Not very good with those..."

The dall sheep walked over, leaning on the sink next to the toilet and looking down at him. "What sort of feelings do you have towards me?"

"Very confused ones now. I never knew you were...interested." _How can I know if he won't just laugh at this big joke...?_

"And I never knew you would give something like this so much thought. Have you ever been attracted to a guy before?"

"No."

"It can be scary." He rested a hand on Bill's shoulder. "How about herbivores?"

"Yes."

"Ohh, anyone I know?"

"Ella. That girl has some amazing stripes...And a great ass...Can't go without a great ass."

"Oh yeah, the stripes. Have you tried anything?" He rubbed Bill's shoulder. It was strange, hearing this side of Pina speak.

"I have only been with animals with stripes."

"I mean with Ella."

"Eh, she has a boyfriend now, whatever." He didn't really know that.

"Awhh." Pina rubbed more. "So...if I had stripes...you would date me?"

He looked at him. "Uh...Why do you ask?"

"Well, that seems like the only barrier from letting this happen, aside from being a guy. You're fine with herbivores, and I _do _have a great ass."

"I know. I MEAN—"

"Oh?" Pina stepped away from the sink, moving in front of Bill with his back to him. "What were you going to say?" He swayed his hips in front of the tiger.

Bill's eyes widened. "Guhhh..."

Pina looked at him over his shoulder. "What kind of noise is that?"

The tiger brought his hands up to his hips. "Nothing...Just let me look." _This herbivore...How's he getting to me so easily..._

Pina made a little 'yip' sound, face blushing. He was not expecting that. It was such a different feeling, being the one getting grabbed like that. And by such large hands, too. The role reversal was just so exhilarating to Pina. _This is the kind of thing I was looking for!_

Bill rubbed his sides. "Yeah...You were right."

"Mmm?"

"Great ass."

"D-dammit, senpai! You can't just say things like that and not kiss me."

"Then come here."

Pina's heart was pounding. How quickly he lost the feeling of control he just had. He turned around, staring at the tiger sitting in front of him. He leaned down, waiting for Bill to make the next move.

Bill leaned up and kissed him, tilting his head and closing his eyes. _Shit. I like guys, don't I...And girls...?_

Pina breathed in sharply, taken aback by how quickly this boy changed his mind. He smiled slightly, or as much as he could while being kissed. He held the sides of Bill's face as he moved his legs to straddle his lap.

Bill's hands went back to those hips, squeezing them. He was just going to let this happen. It was already better than any other kiss, fuck.

Pina put his expert lips to work. He never kissed a mouth this big, of course, but the same rules applied. He pushed his tongue out, feeling Bill's sharp fangs. He wanted in.

The tiger didn't argue. Fuck it, he was making out with this herbivore guy.

Pina eventually pushed through, finding Bill's tongue. And-He pulled back, sputtering and laughing. He moved his arms to embrace Bill tightly, losing himself in his giggles.

Bill furrowed his brows. "Wh-what?!"

Pina drew back to look at Bill. "O-oh, it's silly! I knew feline tongues were prickly, I just didn't think about it. It surprised me!" He blushed intensely, losing himself to his giggle fit once again. He pulled himself tight against Bill's chest again.

Bill hugged him. "I thought it was amazing. Don't tell anyone shit."

"Mmm, those guys out there are gonna be pretty suspicious." He rubbed Bill's back, resting his head on his shoulder, trying not to poke him with his horns. "...amazing, huh?"

"Shut up..."

"Let's do it again"

Bill moved back and kissed him once more, reassuring himself that he could definitely get used to this.

Pina faced Bill's tongue head on with his own, this time expecting the strange sensation and standing his ground.

They battled that way for a while until the feline pulled back. "All the guys...they're gonna make fun of big softie Bill..."

"Oh? Who will?"

"Uhhh...I'm thinking."

Pina smiled. "I think that's just in your head, big boy." He poked Bill's forehead, leaving a dent in his fur, causing the tiger to pout.

"So, um..." Pina pulled himself against the tiger once more. He could already tell he was getting addicted to the sensation. "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"I...guess we can try. As your...friend?"

"If that's what you want to tell everyone, sure." Pina squeezed him tight. "But do you kiss all of your friends on the mouth like that?"

"What? Of course not! You were going to kiss me earlier anyway! Do YOU?"

"Bill-senpai, I already told you I want to date you. I invited you out here tonight specifically to ask you out." Bill's mouth fell open. Pina smirked. "Oh, did you think it was a joke?"

"No shit!"

Pina laughed gently. "You know, Legosi prank called me just earlier pretending to be you, and asking me if he could stroke my wool! That's what got this whole ball rolling!"

"Can I? Touch your wool?"

"Of course! I was really disappointed when I learned it wasn't you." Pina smiled sweetly at him.

"Then you called me..."

"Mhm. That's what happened." He sat there, waiting for the tiger.

Bill raised his hand and started moving around his wool, squeezing and feeling, moving a finger in the curls.

"Mmm, does it feel good?" Pina moved his hands up to hold Bill's wrists.

"Really soft...wow..." He looked mesmerized.

"Mmm, it's all natural. And the product I put in it, of course."

"All natural, wow..." He kept feeling and then his hand moved along and he found it resting on Pina's cheek.

Pina's eyes were half-lidded, staring back. He placed his hand over Bill's. "So, what do you want to do, Bill-senpai?"

"I think I want to be your boyfriend...I think..."

"Such a tease." Pina leaned forward until they were touching noses. "Do you think you'd ever try and eat me? I've heard those rumors about you eating meat."

"Such a tease." Pina leaned forward until they were touching noses. "Do you think you'd ever try and eat me? I've heard those rumors about you eating meat."

"Those rumors have truth behind them..."

"I know." Pina stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Pina smiled. "Well, you are a carnivore. It's your nature, no? Better to get it in the market than hunt innocent animals. Maybe...I'll catch the taste of meat on your teeth when we kiss, and I'll get addicted. And then I'll be the one to eat you."

"That's pretty gay."

"Isn't it though?" Pina pecked his cheek.

"So I guess we're...dating. That happened."

"Sure did. Welp, I'm happy! What say we get out of this bathroom?"

"Alright..." He wanted more alone time, but this was becoming too long. The rest of the animals outside were having a bet on whether they were blowing one another.

Pina stood up, offering a hand to Bill. The tiger took it and they finally came out.

"They were definitely blowing one another," Louis nodded.

Dom looked at him. "Or just having a talk, like I said."

Legosi just stared, smiling warmly. More animals like him and Louis...

Pina looked up at Bill. He decided to let them decide for themselves what happened in there.

Bill sighed. "Don't make a big fuckin' deal out of this..."

Legosi's tail wagged lightly. "Congratulations, you two!"

The tiger looked to Pina. "Are we staying?"

Dom smiled. "I'm also happy for you two! That's three gay couples now!"

Louis blinked. "All carniherbi's too..."\

"Yeah, uh, like what are the odds?" Kai looked at everyone in confusion.

Pina looked up at Bill. "I think this place is too small for us. Let's get outta here."

Bill nodded. "Definitely going back to my place to have sex with my new boyfriend!"

Louis blinked. They had just gotten together. But...He and Legosi hadn't even had sex, yet and it had been over a month, maybe longer.

Pina looked up at him in disbelief. "Woah, I didn't know you were that into me! Don't you have roommates?"

Kai looked like he wanted to die.

Bill scratched his cheek. "Definitely going to go find a place alone to have sex with my new boyfriend!"

Louis was flabbergasted.

Pina rubbed Bill's chest, walking toward the door. "Wow, you're really rushing headlong into this. Know what you're doing?"

"No..." But it was all he really knew how to do.

Pina picked his jacket up and slipped it on, stopping at the door with a wave. "So long, everyone! We're off to have a magical night together!"

Everyone waved. Louis was...shaken.

Legosi flicked his ears, looking at his boyfriend. "They...they didn't seem afraid, huh?"

The deer turned his head to him. "Talk later."

The wolf nodded.

* * *

Everyone left after game night was over and they all agreed that they would invite the new happy couple next time. Once the door shut, Louis sighed. "Socializing takes a lot out of you."

Legosi had already begun to clean up the place. "Yeah. I feel like I could just fall on the bed and sleep."

"If you would like to..." His mind thought back to Pina's words. _We're off to have a magical night together._

"Mm, you said you wanted to talk about something?" Legosi put the cardboard into the recycling box they kept.

The deer sat on the bed. "So..." Legosi was over in an instant, sitting next to his deer. "They're having sex right now."

"W-well." Legosi twiddled his thumbs. "They...might have already. Or maybe not yet. Or...maybe they were joking."

"So fast...I don't understand."

"Yeah...how was it so...easy for them?"

He frowned and shook his head. "I don't even know...They haven't been preparing like we have."

Legosi nodded. "They might get hurt. Do you think we should do something?"

"What? Like what? Walk in on them fucking?"

Legosi shrugged. "I'm just afraid of...hearing about something happening. I hope they're careful like we will be." He glanced at the drawer which held their things.

The deer looked down. "Of course we'll be."

Legosi chuckled. "Well, Pina certainly is an animal that can get what he wants. I can't imagine either of us acting that way."

The deer shook his head. "Bill is the same way, but he gives what he wants."

Legosi observed Louis. "You're...jealous of them?"

The deer shrugged. "I'm not sure. I had a good time. I guess I just can't comprehend going straight into it like that, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. I was shocked when Bill said that. I would have expected it from Pina...but not him."

Louis nodded. "This reminds me...we have training to do."

"Oh!" Legosi blushed, his tail waving lightly. "O-okay. What do you think we should do?"

"We can keep our clothes on, it might just make it more tempting. Uh...Guess you should sit back on the bed and...open up...?"

Legosi blushed furiously, complying with the deer's wishes. He sat back against the headboard and opened up his mouth slightly.

Louis crawled over and sat, criss-crossed in front of him. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"N-not yet. Should I?"

"Okay." Legosi got up and went into the bathroom, returning shortly after. He got back into position, this time with minty fresh breath.

"I set an alarm while you were gone."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"Five minutes."

Legosi nodded, going back to opening his mouth, this time a bit wider.

Louis leaned in more. "Huh...I don't feel any urges at the moment.."

"Ahh? Ahh ahh." Legosi tried to speak even though it was pointless. He looked down at the deer. He felt nothing either, aside from his usual adoration.

Louis scooted closer. He leaned in even more. Now he felt it. A small tugging feeling in the back of his mind. And those fangs...

The wolf tried to focus his breathing through his nose only. Louis was closer now. He looked at him with his deep-set eyes.

Louis was looking into his open maw. _What would it be like, anyway...? _Legosi leaned a bit closer, opening wider to give Louis a better look. The deer looked at his fangs. _They're sharp...are they naturally that way...? _The tugging became stronger.

Legosi felt a tickle in his nose. Oh no, not now! He fought the urge to sneeze, his eyes squinting.

Louis' head moved closer.

The carnivore's eyes were shut now. _Go away, sneeze!_

Louis noticed. _He's fighting back too...This must be so tough for him..._

"Aeeh, aaaahhh, aaaeeeehhhhh." Legosi reached up to grab Louis's shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

_Here it comes! Oh god, what am I doing? I can't move!_

Legosi suddenly pulled Louis into his chest, his head over the deer's shoulder as his body raised up from the bed at the force of the sneeze. "CHOO!"

Louis' eyes widened. He blinked and there was a long pause. "..."

"Bless you."

"So you...weren't going to eat me."

"Ah, wh-what? N-no, of course not!"

"But...I thought..."

Legosi sniffed. "There were a lot of animals here tonight. All the fur is probably floating in the air still." He withdrew from Louis. "Should we start over?"

He sighed. "Let's just continue. Open up." And Legosi did.

The tugging feeling came back immediately. _Once again...So sharp...I wonder how much force it would take to eat my leg..._

Legosi maintained steady eye contact with Louis. He felt his heart rate remain steady. He still didn't want to eat him, but he remembered the nibbles he had given the night prior.

The deer wasn't thinking about that. He was imagining Legosi taking a finger off in one clean bite. It was...tempting.

Legosi swallowed, emptying his mouth of the saliva that had built up. At least he wasn't drooling.

Louis scooted closer. "Your fangs are really wonderful, Legosi..."

"Aah?"

"So sharp and precise...:" He leaned in, beginning to raise his hand. "I wonder..."

Legosi held a hand to Louis' chest, holding him back.

Louis raised his hand more. "Let me just touch them."

The wolf eased up. It wouldn't hurt as long as Legosi didn't bite down. The deer looked hypnotized. He ran a finger along his teeth. Legosi continued to stare. It was such a different situation than that time Louis had forced his hand into his mouth in the lead actor's room.

Louis just felt his teeth and then he moved to the point of one of his canines. "Hmmm..." Legosi didn't move, not wanting to cut open one of his fingers. Louis pushed his finger down gently, the fang sinking in a bit.

Legosi whimpered slightly. He wished he could see what was happening. If he drew blood...

It was too late. The crimson started leaking a bit from Louis' finger.

Legosi tasted a tinge of iron. His eyes widened, and he immediately pushed Louis away from him, roughly, as he spat onto the bed, trying to get everything out of his mouth.

Louis fell onto his side and quickly looked up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Legosi sputtered, quickly running into the kitchen and putting his head under the sink, taking water into his mouth and spitting it out.

Louis breathed quickly and he looked over. "Legosi, I'm sorry!" A drop of blood from the wound fell onto the white sheets.

Legosi pulled his head away from the sink, stopping the water. He turned around and looked at Louis from behind the counter. "I-I know you are, Louis! I forgive you!"

"I didn't know what I was doing! I just...couldn't stop!"

Legosi nodded. He never would have believed that the herbivore would be having the most trouble in a situation like this. He walked over, trying not to look at the blood. At what he did to Louis. "It's...okay. I'll...hold you away next time. Plus, I'll have the muzzle on when we have sex, anyway."

"Mm..." The cervid held his finger, which was stinging.

"Oh, I'll get a band aid!" Legosi was off into the bathroom, and he returned with said band aid, and antiseptic.

Louis sat, holding out his finger. "You gonna take care of me, wolf?"

Legosi nodded, cleaning the puncture. His ears drooped hearing Louis hiss at the pain. He tore the band aid out of its package, wrapping it firmly around the deer's finger. After he was done, he wrapped Louis up in a tight hug.

Louis hugged back. "Sorry. I'm sorry, again."

"It's okay," Legosi whispered. "This is why we're doing this."

The deer took a deep breath. "It's going to be tough if I keep doing stuff like that."

"Have you looked online for stuff about this?"

"Like what?"

"This issue concerning a carniherbi relationship?"

"I've looked at some stuff, but mostly during sexual activity,"

"Oh...they probably just say to use a muzzle, then," Legosi sighed.

"Such is the burden that comes with our relationship..."

"...Do you think Bill and Pina are having a problem like that?"

"..."

"...We might have to ask the next time we see them."

"Unless."

Legosi nodded. He really didn't want to see either of their names in the paper...

Louis held him. "..." There was silence after that.

Legosi broke the stillness. "So...what should we do now?"

"I'm not sure. It's really late."

The wolf put his head on Louis' shoulder. "So...we should shower and go to bed?"

"Yeah...I think I'd like that...No clothes again?"

Legosi smiled. "Yep."

* * *

The two animals got undressed and showered together. Although less intimate than the bath, it was a lot easier. They took turns washing each other, after which they dried up and slipped into bed.

Legosi turned to Louis. "Hey, do you think I should text Pina? I have his number now."

Louis nodded, holding him, lying nude in bed. "I think so."

Legosi pulled his phone out, bringing up the newest contact in his phone.

Legosi: _Hey, are you okay?_

Pina's response came quite quickly.

Pina: _oh my god yes_

Legosi turned to Louis. "He's okay." The texts just kept coming, then.

Pina: _holy shit tht was the best sex i had in my life_

Pina: _carn dick is the best_

Pina: _tell louis he doesnt know what hes missinog_

Pina: _sucks that your his bottom skldfhlf_

Louis was reading the texts beside him. "Oh, thank god they're safe. Ask him what he's doing now."

Legosi: _What are you doing now?_

Pina: _recovering haha_

"Ask him if Bill is still there."

Legosi: _Is Bill there?_

Pina: _no im back at my dorm. he was so sad but we couldnt go to each others dorms_

"Aw..." Louis smiled. "He was sad?"

"I never would have expected this relationship to come out of our game night." Legosi turned to Louis, gazing upon his beautiful eye. "Did we set a trend?"

"Did we?" He interlocked their bare legs together.

Legosi smiled. "Maybe we're such a good couple, everyone wants to follow our example?"

"You think so?" the deer blushed.

"Well, maybe." He kissed his forehead.

"I meant about us being a good couple."

"Of course we are." Legosi snuggled into Louis, his head under his as usual.

The herbivore held his naked body and rubbed his back. "Do you think they used a muzzle?"

"...Well, at such short notice where would they have gotten one?" Legosi realized something. "Wait...where do you think they...did it?"

"I'm not even sure."

"Ask him."

"Mmph." Legosi reached for his phone again, which was a bit difficult from his position.

Legosi: _Where did you guys even do it?_

Pina: _on the couch in the head actors room snsnksjksn_

Louis blinked. "ASK HIM WHAT HE'S WEARING."

Legosi cocked his head. "Wh-why?"

"LEGOSI, DO IT."

Legosi: _Louis wants to know what you're wearing._

Pina: _wtf perv. underwear and tshirt right now. i had to get cleaned up tho_

"I just didn't want him being...naked on the couch like that."

"I guess he isn't but he should still get dressed."

"He said he's back at his dorm."

"Oh."

"Well, they would have been naked during, and...probably made a mess, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, good thing that's not your office anymore."

"Fuck."

Legosi chuckled. "It's going to be weird going in there, now."

Louis turned on his side. "Yeah, let's just not think about it and go to sleep."


	62. Minds Clouded by a Sleepy Haze

**Chapter 61 - Minds Clouded by a Sleepy Haze**

Legosi's eyes fluttered open. His face was pressed up against Louis' stomach, his limbs wrapped around him. A soft, gray light poked through from behind the blinds, giving the tiniest bit of light to the room.

The wolf was groggy. He moved up so his head was level with his mate's and embraced him again.

Louis was still in the midst of his light sleep. His breathed softly.

The wolf pushed himself against the deer, not completely aware that he was hard. He just felt there was a pressure he should get rid of. He pushed against him again and again.

Louis' eyes fluttered open. "H-hah..."

Legosi started panting, pressing his length against the deer's body.

The deer huffed gently. "Mmm...Legosi..."

Legosi was brought back by Louis' voice. "Mmmm...Louuuuu."

"What are you...Mm..."

"...Mmm...love you...Louis...I love youuuuu." Legosi slowed down a bit, getting a better sense of reality.

"Mm...I love you, Legosi..." He huffed, half asleep.

Legosi's mind drifted to just a few hours ago, when Pina and Bill left. They went off to have sex. Sex. That image stuck in Legosi's head as he grinded against Louis again.

Louis wrapped his arms around him more. "Hahh...Wolf..."

Legosi giggled. "Deerrrrr...mmph." He rolled on his back, pulling Louis with him. Maybe in this position, Louis would do something.

Louis blinked slowly, smiling tiredly at him. "Hey."

The wolf looked up at him, eyes unfocused. "...Hey."

The deer nuzzled him. "Heeeey…"

"Mmmph." Legosi pressed his hips up into Louis and the cervid sloppily kissed his mate. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, imprecise and uncalculated. He rubbed up and down Louis' body, overwhelmed by the feeling. His scent.

Legosi's claws scraped Louis lightly, as he wasn't lucid enough to keep them in check. His tongue popped out of his small mouth at times.

Louis groaned gently. "Mmm..."

Legosi started to wake up some more. He pulled back. "L-Louis...what...where is this going?"

"H-h-huh?"

"I...I...I'm thinking about Bill and Pina. I want to...do something."

"About them?"

"They had sex..."

"Right...And...?"

"I'm...I really want to...I need to..." He was always shy with talking about this sort of thing. He pushed himself up into Louis to try to get the hint across.

The deer moaned softly. "N-need to...what...?"

Legosi squeezed his eyes shut. "F-finish..."

"O-oh..."

"S-sorry..."

"And you want to...?"

"If...if you want to have sex, I will. Not very romantic, though..." Legosi had an idea in his head of what their first time would be like, and this was not it. He still felt like he could fall back asleep.

"Mm..." Louis stroked his chest. "Do you want to...?"

Legosi waited, seeing if Louis would finish his thought. He yawned.

"Do you want me to fuck you right now...?" He yawned, thanks to Legosi. This was no time for careful words. He was barely awake.

Legosi was conflicted. His idealistic mind wanted the situation to be better, but a more primal part of his brain just wanted release in any way he could get it. "I want...I want...you..."

"Mmmm...I'll get the lubricant..." Legosi's heart jumped in his chest. The deer got up sleepily and yawned again, rubbing his eye. He looked to the drawer.

Legosi stared up at the ceiling, waking up just a little bit more from the shock. Was this really about to happen? What would it feel like? His tail slapped against the bed.

Louis grabbed the lubricant and came back, sitting down. He was naked, just like his mate. He smiled tiredly.

Legosi covered his face, tail going nuts as he laid on his back. He hoped Louis wouldn't have trouble with it going so fast...

The herbivore sat, looking at his mate's bare body. "I can't believe you want me so badly..."

Legosi laughed sleepily. "For months now."

"Your deer will take care of you." He yawned again, eyes watering. "What should I do...?"

"Well...Usually they just get right into it in porn..."

Legosi squirmed. "Well, um...the shop guy said to prepare me. I don't want to use that toy, though..."

"You don't...?"

The canine shook his head. "Only...you...I guess you use your fingers…?" He had seen that done in porn before.

Louis looked at his skinny fingers. "You sure?"

Legosi shrugged. "How else?"

"Then...uh...spread your legs...?"

Legosi nodded, doing so. His tail continued to wag underneath him.

Louis got in between them, holding the bottle of lube. "Hm..."

Legosi looked at the deer. He was completely splayed in front of him, showing it all. And it felt fine. He was glad he wasn't an embarrassed mess. Or maybe he was just tired.

Louis sat on his side, legs curled under him. He tilted his head gently, taking everything in. The legs, the cream colored fur, Legosi's large length, his tightness...It was all his.

Legosi took deep breaths in anticipation.

"Are you...okay? You look so excited..."

"Of course...should I not be?" His feet had started tapping slightly.

"Of course you should be..." Louis scooted even closer. "But I'll take care of you." He opened the bottle and put some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing it around them.

Legosi was nervous, but he could barely wait. He wished Louis could be closer to him, though. He looked over to the drawer. "Do we need...the muzzle?"

Louis yawned. "Nah..."

The wolf's tail wagged even faster.

The deer set the lubricant down and then came back and then lightly rubbed next to Legosi's entrance. "Hm..." He didn't touch it. He was getting him used to having his hands there.

Legosi let out a breath. "Oooh, cold."

Louis leaned closer. "Can I...Or not yet..."

"...Please." Legosi reached his legs out, using them to pull Louis slightly closer to him.

The deer nodded slowly and moved his hand to the right, lightly moving is hand along the tight entrance. "Wow...this is so...Not what I was expecting..."

Legosi flinched again at the cold. "Wh-what were you expecting?"

"Not even sure." He smiled at him. "I won't put it in until you're ready."

"I'm...put them in."

"Them? Don't you want to...start with one?"

"Wh-whatever."

"For my sake, we'll start with one."

Legosi just nodded. It had been a slip of the tongue, after all.

"R-ready...?"

"Yes. Please."

Louis very, very, very slowly started pushing gently into the pink surface.

Legosi huffed, gripping the sheets. It felt odd. It was a little bit painful, but nothing he couldn't handle.

His mate kept pushing in, further and further, feeling the warmth wrapped around his digit. _So this is what it's like...Did Bill do this with Pina...?_

Legosi stared up at the ceiling, letting Louis do his work. _This feels weird, but it's not unpleasant. But maybe that's only because Louis is doing it..._

His finger slid all the way in. "It's...done? I guess it's done."

Legosi felt Louis brush against something inside him which caused him to moan out. He covered his mouth after he realized what he did.

"Hmm...I never get tired of hearing those noises...I think it means I'm doing something right..."

"Y-yeah." Legosi squirmed around Louis' finger. "I guess now you...rub it around..."

"I think...Uh...No? I go in an in and out motion..."

Legosi breathed out. "Do...whatever you feel is right. I'll tell you if I hurt."

Louis nodded. He started moving his finger back and forth.

Legosi grimaced. Yep, definitely a new feeling. He kept his legs loosely around the deer as he did his work.

The deer huffed. Legosi was really tight. It felt so...strange, but in a good way? He looked at his face.

The wolf bit his lip, trying his best to relax himself to give Louis an easier time, but it wasn't something he ever had to do before.

Louis deer couldn't tell if he was enjoying it. He decided to move more aggressively. Legosi had wanted to start with multiple fingers, but it was a good thing Louis was smart about it.

There were times when Louis would push in deeper than usual, or at an odd angle, and that strong sensation of pleasure would strike again, causing Legosi to moan out suddenly.

The deer was blushing red. "H-h-how is it...?"

"It feels g-good, sometimes," was all the wolf could offer. He unconsciously pushed himself onto Louis' finger.

"Sometimes..." Louis made a face.

Legosi nodded. "When...deep...feels good." Pleasure and sleepiness battled within him.

"Oh, so...deeper...?"

Legosi whined slightly, nodding.

Louis pushed his finger in deeper, aroused at the sight before him. "We're still on one..."

Legosi focused on relaxing, but Louis kept brushing him in that pleasurable way. He grunted and moaned, rolling his head back and forth on the pillow.

The deer just watched, wondering how it was feeling. He was so curious..."Are you..okay?"

"Y-yes. It feels...better now, nnnfh." He grabbed the sheets and pulled them.

He wiggled it around a bit. Legosi's length was right before him. Maybe...No not yet. Maybe after another finger. Maybe. He thought ahead to when it would be his own going inside of his boyfriend.

Legosi reached down to stroke himself. He wanted to see what it felt like on both ends.

"Should I..." Louis started. Legosi stopped stroking, then slowly withdrew his hand. "Add another...?" The wolf nodded vigorously. He wanted Louis more than anything.

Louis pulled his fingers out and then added more lubricant. He brought his hands back down and then started pushing two into the hole.

Legosi's legs tightened around his back, toes curling as he let out a hiss of air through his nose.

"S-sorry! Too much?"

Legosi panted. "N-no. Keep doing it."

The deer started fingering him more roughly. The hot feeling around his digits was almost burning. He felt a strong desire to..."Legosi..."

"L-Louis!"

He grabbed Legosi with his free hand, feeling the large size. It too, was warm. "I think I'm ready to...try sucking you off..."

The wolf looked down at the deer in surprise, ears twitching rapidly, after which he looked away, blushing. "O-okay."

Louis leaned forward. "I've...never done this..."

"I...understand." Legosi huffed, then grinned at him. "W-well, I did want you to try nibbling me."

"Where...?"

"A-anywhere. Maybe not my penis...that might hurt." Legosi gulped.

Louis huffed. "You don't want me to suck you off...?" He really was ready.

"Well...you can...try both...right? Do one...then the other, mmm..." Legosi's throat was dry. It was hard to talk with all the sensations he was feeling.

Louis nodded. He was still moving his fingers. "Uh...Now how do I do this without..."

"Wh...? Huh...? D-did you say something...?" Legosi managed between pants.

"No..." Louis kept his hand back as he straddled Legosi, he kept attempting to manage his fingers but it was such a weird angle.

"L-Lou...!" Legosi closed his eyes. "D-do whatever you want. You won't hurt me."

"Okay..." He leaned forward and gently nibbled his ear.

"Mmmp!" Legosi let out a high pitched noise, squirming underneath Louis, pushing his length against his furry stomach.

The deer found the will to add another finger. He pushed in as deep as he could, this time moving slow, but rough.

"Ahh, ahhh, ahhhh..." Legosi couldn't even attempt to quiet himself, now. Not with three fingers in him. It hurt, but he couldn't even focus on the pain.

Louis took his ear in mouth, licking it just like the wolf had done to him.

Legosi brought his arms up off the sheets to wrap around Louis' back, squeezing him.

Louis huffed, nibbling gently. He wanted to make this wolf yelp, somehow. He pulled his fingers back slowly and then shoved them in, hard.

"Nygah!" Legosi barked, bringing his legs up and squeezing Louis harder. "Nnnnnnn!"

Louis let the ear out of his mouth, kissing down Legosi's neck, chest, stomach and right above his crotch. "I'm going to...uh...do it now, Legosi..."

The canine just nodded, loosening his legs from around him to allow him to move. _This is happening. This is really happening._

The deer got in between his legs. "I can...take them out, if you want."

"No! I-it feels good." He looked down at Louis. "Can...will it fit?"

"My mouth? Um..." He sized him up. "Hopefully." _I'm really about to..._

"I-it's fine...if you can't. You could just...lick." Legosi couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, continued to come out of his mouth. Losing your virginity was a long and strange journey.

Louis huffed. "I'll lick...first...?"

Legosi blinked, still panting. "...okay."

The deer braced himself and leaned forward. _It's right here...What do I really do..._

The wolf had his eyes closed, feeling Louis's warm breath on him. He waited.

Louis gave an experimental lick upwards.

"Fuh-FUCK!" Legosi covered his mouth, screwing his eyes shut, tightly.

"What?!" His mate pulled back, looking concerned. "What is it?! What did I do?!"

"G-good!" the wolf gasped. "It feels so good!"

"You really scared me there..." he leaned back in. _This is so messy, but I still want him..._

"Sorry...I just...it's something I've never felt before." Legosi slowed his breathing, trying to relax again.

The cervid nodded and licked again. He noticed how salty it tasted.

"Mmmp! Mmmph!" Legosi brought a hand up to his mouth, biting on it to prevent another loud noise from scaring Louis.

The deer licked a few more times. "Okay...uh...I'm gonna try...yeah."

Legosi spared a glance downward, witnessing the deer move slowly toward it.

Louis moved his head above it and blushed. _I can't believe it...I'm really about to blow a male carnivore..._Louis opened up and then took in the wolf, immediately realizing he should have opened wider. Once he adjusted it was...a little easier.

Legosi's moans were muffled by his hand. He already felt so close.

Louis pushed his fingers in and out of the wolf, still, trying to go take him in further, but he was...Big, to say the least.

The sensations, the situation, it became too much. He tried to hold back, but he couldn't. Legosi released hard into Louis' mouth before he could try and say anything. All that came out of his mouth was a low howl.

Louis wasn't warned or ready, so the flood came before he was ready and he choked, pulling back and coughing, hard.

"Ahh, ahh! S-sorry! So-sorry!" Legosi tried sitting up, but since Louis' fingers were still in him, it caused him to grimace in pain.

Louis pulled his fingers out quickly and just tried to...Fix the mess that he was.

His boyfriend stayed back, still recovering from the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced, as well as wanting to not possibly upset Louis any further. Was he upset? He simply laid back, breathing heavily.

The deer swallowed whatever he could, but there was definitely more of a mess than he expected. If only Legosi had warned him...He panted, looking down at the sheets. "Ugh..."

Yeah...Louis looked upset. Legosi just covered his face and rolled to his side. He was mostly out of his drowsy stupor now and the self awareness that one usually experiences after climaxing hit him like a truck.

They sat in silence for a while.

After nothing happened for a while, Legosi peeked out from behind his fingers. "...Sorryyyyyyy." He looked adorably pitiful, curled up on the bed with his tail between his legs.

Louis looked at him. "What are you apologizing for?"

"...For...not telling you...and because I didn't last long enough..."

"Long enough? You lasted for a while...I didn't get to suck you off for very long..."

"Y-yeah..." Legosi looked down at Louis. "Um...so are you...gonna..."

"Yes?"

The canine uncurled his body, his fur staticky against the covers. "Um...have sex with me?"

"Wh-when?"

Legosi blinked, and stared at Louis. "Um...wasn't that...what was happening?"

"Is it...?"

Legosi shrugged. "I want you to feel good, too..."

"You just came, though..."

"Yeah..." He scratched the fuzz on his cheek, looking away. "Um, I should at least help you, then...if you're not going to..."

"What do you want to do...?"

Legosi looked pointedly at Louis' crotch, pursing his lips. "Well...I don't feel comfortable doing what you did...that'd be...too dangerous."

"Oh..."

His mate sat up, crawling over to him, ignoring the sting in his backside. He picked up the bottle of lube. "I can rub you with this. Will make it feel better, probably." He looked up at Louis with a tired grin.

The deer put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Just be careful..." He laid back.

"Of course." He looked down at Louis, vulnerable just for him. He squirted some of the contents of the bottle onto his finger, rubbing it against his others, and then on his palm. He reached down, slathering Louis' length with it.

Louis gasped gently as he stared at the ceiling, much as Legosi had.

The wolf laid his body on top of Louis', still stroking him with his slick hand. His hot breath was on his neck and shoulder.

The young buck breathed slowly. "How did I do...?"

Legosi stopped feeling him as he thought. "You...that was...I've never felt something that good in my life…"

"Just...imagine...when we..." _I want you so badly, right now, but I won't say it._

Legosi started his rubbing again, this time licking Louis up and down his clavicle.

Louis huffed gently, still staring at the ceiling. He thought forward to when they really did it. It only made him more excited in Legosi's large paw.

"When we do...it'll be..." the wolf thought back to the words Pina had said last night, "...magical."

Louis nodded. "I never told you this, but...remember when we did that stuff from my dream and you..." He made a jerking motion with his hand.

Legosi drew back to look Louis in the eye, stopping his rubbing once more. "Mhm?"

"What I just did to you...uh...That's what happened in the dream, actually..."

The wolf smiled. "Well, I'm glad you got to live out your dream."

"What...No, I mean...You did it to me..."

Legosi's eyes widened as he looked away. "A-ah, oh. Okay." He started to rub again, but he continued to stare at the wall.

The deer just let his thoughts run wild. He imagined those fingers, the feeling...Legosi was lucky.

The carnivore stopped rubbing for the umpteenth time, then looked back at Louis. "Well...actually licking you wouldn't be dangerous, I think."

"Oh...?"

Legosi flicked his gaze downward at his hand and then back to Louis. The deer was still looking at the ceiling. He bumped him with his nose to get his attention.

Lous opened his eye and looked up, seeing himself still being held.

"Can I lick your penis?" Legosi asked, bluntly.

"U-uh...yeah...Go ahead..." It was such a strange word.

The wolf let go of Louis and scooted back until his head was between Louis' knees. The deer was definitely smaller than Legosi, and the wolf would have no problem taking all of him in his mouth, if he wanted to. Of course, that'd be a problem with his fangs. He leaned down, holding both of Louis' thighs. He sniffed, getting the strongest scent of his musk he had even received. He had to stop to regain himself.

The deer waited, looking back up at the ceiling. "Be careful..."

Legosi took an experimental lick, after which he sputtered and retreated, making a scrunched up face.

"Wh-what!"

"I...need to clean the lube off. It tastes really bad." Legosi stood, walking into the kitchen to grab a paper towel.

Louis chuckled, gently. "Oh, right..."

Legosi came over, kneeling on the bed. He reached out and wiped off Louis, discarding the paper towel afterward. He leaned down once again, sniffing. He rubbed his nose up against his length, moaning softly.

"Are you...okay...?"

"You...you're so dreamy." Legosi laughed, timidly. "I can't believe...I'm lucky enough to do this."

"I can't believe you think I deserve this..."

"We...deserve each other." And with that, Legosi took his huge tongue and wrapped it around Louis. The deer lifted his hips and yelped gently.

Legosi, trying his best to ignore what was probably the cutest sound Louis had ever made, continued to work with his tongue. He might not be able to do what his boyfriend had done for him, but he could make it up with his large, canine tongue. The deer screwed his eyes shut and grabbed his arm.

Legosi wrapped his tongue at the base of his shaft, moving up as he retracted it. He repeated this process over and over.

The deer squeaked and moaned gently, screwing his eyes shut tighter. "L-Legosi..."

The wolf drew his tongue back in, a strand of saliva dripping from his mouth. "Yes?"

"Just...feels so good..."

Legosi smiled, tail wagging behind him. He lowered down and continued pleasuring the deer.

"T-too bad you can't...yeah..." He was shaking a bit from the feeling. He felt super ashamed to be treated in such a way but it was thrilling at the same time.

The wolf rubbed up and down Louis' inner thighs as he worked. Without the lube in the way, the deer tasted marvelous. He tried staying alert for any intrusive thoughts about eating him, but his drowsiness clouded his brain.

Louis imagined what Legosi was up to in his mind, even though he could just open his eye. Would this be enough to make him finish?

In his stupor, Legosi suddenly opened his mouth, taking all of Louis in. He stopped, however, after he realized what he just did. He looked up at Louis, fear in his eyes.

The herbivore was already looking at him, head lifted. They stayed silent, his eye having a conversation with Legosi's. _Should we?_

Legosi's eyes moved down, looking at his chest. His breathing was still steady, surprisingly. He left his mouth where it was, careful not to scrape any of his teeth against the deer. He moved his tongue against his erection, still inside his mouth.

"L-Legosi...Do you really think you can't...?"

Legosi hummed in thought, the vibrations not unfelt by Louis. He drew his head back, closing his mouth carefully, trying to only allow his lips to touch his deer.

Louis let out a quivering breath, gripping the sheets. He spread his legs more. "C-careful, please..." _I want you, Legosi...I wish we could take one another right now..._

"Mhmm." More vibrations. Legosi moved his head forward again, this time his smaller front fangs grazed against Louis. He stopped, looking back up to him, worriedly.

The deer's chest was lifted a bit anxiously. "Just...Just slow down..."

Legosi whined softly, complying with the deer. He moved up and down, slower this time, careful of his teeth.

Louis made different moans than before. Lower pitched, filled with pleasure.

The wolf huffed out his nose, blowing hot air on the fur of Louis' lower belly. He never thought he'd ever do something like this. He moved his tongue around him, using it to protect him from his teeth.

The cervid tried with all his might not to buck his hips, knowing there was no way he could avoid the fangs, then. He squeaked again. "Ahhh!~ Legosi~" Turns out he was more vocal than they both thought.

Legosi repressed the urge to smile, not wanting to move his mouth in any sudden way. He tentatively picked up the pace, still being careful.

Louis sat up slowly, reaching out and clutching his wolf's cheeks. "Ffffuck...I love you...God, I love you...'

Legosi looked up at his mate, using all his might not to go over and embrace him and tell him he loved him, too. There would be time for that later.

The deer squeezed the grey fur tighter, moaning louder. He was getting close. "I...I'm almost there...Le...Le..."

Legosi continued. He wanted to taste his lover.

Louis arched his back forward, feeling the build up. He groaned once again and his hips moved ever so slightly as he released into Legosi's maw and his eyes screwed shut once more, the deer's hands falling to the wolf's shoulders.

Legosi closed his eyes, focusing all his concentration on not choking on what Louis was giving him, while also trying not to bite down in passion.

The deer finished, still bent over him, panting. He opened his eyes slowly. "..."

Legosi raised his head, semen dripping from his mouth. He licked his lips to clean it up (missing some), staring at Louis with a distant, dreamy gaze.

His deer looked back. "Legosi..." He huffed and swallowed, just staring at the canine's innocent but lovestruck face.

"Oh, um, sorry. I couldn't talk before...I love you too. So much." He crawled over him, embracing him tightly and falling onto the bed with him.

Louis smiled and then leaned over, licking the rest of the mess off his face, not really thinking about how it came from his own body. "Ah...it's...It's fine..." He was still breathing heavily.

Legosi laid heavily on the deer, feeling himself drift off very easily after all the excitement.

The deer was still extremely tired, but everything would be constantly grabbing him and pulling him back from the door that was sleep. Finally, a thought crept it's way into his mind and exploded into a million stars there.

_I'm ready._


	63. The Scent of a Dance

**Chapter 62 - The Scent of a Dance**

In the coming days, everyone began to prepare for the upcoming dance to celebrate the New Year. The whole school and social media was abuzz with it. This was going to be the best dance the school had yet, so far. It was very hyped up. Legosi and Louis took another shopping trip to the city and bought some stuff and Louis told him he got a special surprise that he couldn't see until he was wearing his tux. Louis had gotten a right ear piercing while they were in the city, as well.

Legosi was helping to set up for the dance with the rest of the drama club's stage crew. He was distracted, though. It had already been a week, but his mind was still on that morning when he and Louis had gotten...really serious. When they woke up, they were too embarrassed to talk about it directly. He wanted to tell Louis that he thought he could forego the muzzle, since they had done something so risky without it safely, but he couldn't bring himself to.

He froze carrying a stack of wood, blushing as he thought about each subsequent night the deer had spent...preparing him. They didn't do anything close to that morning, usually with just Louis working with him. Sometimes Legosi would finish, sometimes not. It was exhilarating, though, knowing they were getting closer and closer to this thing actually happening.

"Beep beep! Move it!" Fudge the red panda chimed behind the wolf.

"O-oh, sorry!"

Dom came behind him. "Can you believe the dance is so close? Everyone's been so excited!"

Fudge blew a raspberry. "Yeah, maybe you guys are. Date-havers."

Kai came up behind him. "Yeah, I know. It's just gonna be a normie-fest."

Kibi looked at them. "Bleh, whatever! While you two are being sappy romantics, we'll actually be having fun.

Legosi looked down at the anteater curiously. "Oh? What are you going to be doing?"

"Attempting to dance, obviously!"

Dom turned his head to Legosi after shaking it. "How have you and Louis been preparing?"

Legosi's heart skipped a beat. No, no of course not. He's not asking about that. "Well, yesterday we went into town and bought our tuxes. Louis still has money, after all. We dance sometimes, too."

"How was the city?"

"Uh, the usual?" Legosi finally moved forward with the wood, bringing it over to where they were building a small arch, which was almost complete. "We went out clothes shopping, and then got some dinner."

Dom smiled. "I wish Kai and I could do that."

"H-hey!" Kai puffed his cheeks out at the bird.

"I respect your wishes, Kai, but I have wishes too..."

"L-lemme think about it!" The mongoose stormed off.

Legosi turned to Dom, talking quietly. "What's that all about?"

Dom sighed. "I don't really know. He just refuses to go into the city." He frowned. "I really want to go on a date there, like you and Louis."

"Hmm. Maybe I could talk to him. Louis used to be afraid of going to the city. Kai might have a reason he doesn't want to talk about."

"Maybe," Dom smiled. "I am totally going to slow dance with my boyfriend tonight!"

Legosi grinned. "Louis and I have been doing that, but also some quicker ones! And last time I didn't even step on his feet!"

"Great job!" the bird chirped.

Kibi crossed his arms. "I'm just hoping for actual good music and not the stuff that released this year."

Fudge nodded. "I'm not going to dance, but I do want to go for the music."

Legosi looked over at the arch they had constructed. It included a myriad of animal features on it, both carnivore and herbivore. It was their idea to solidify the idea of unity and love between species going into the new year.

Dom looked up at all the golden stars hanging from the ceiling. "Geez, this is more stars than we see in the actual sky."

Louis had wanted to see a sky full of stars, one day.

Legosi looked up, remembering that night. Back then it was so hard to get Louis to open up. Looking at the stars reminded him of how far he had come.

Dom sighed, dreamily. "It's going to be a magical night, I think. Have you seen what Louis is wearing yet?" They were a bit distracted from work.

Legosi shook his head. "He tried it on but didn't show me, so I did the same. We haven't seen each other..." Legosi looked off to the side. "Isn't...isn't that what they do at weddings?"

"Oh, it is!" The bird nodded. "I think Kai would explode if I ever proposed."

"He...explodes a lot."

The bird got a good laugh out of that one. "We're working on it!"

"Say, have you heard from Pina or Bill yet? I haven't seen Bill, and whenever I text Pina about the two of them, he just responds with a winky face."

"Don't get me started on those two," Dom rolled his eyes.

"Oh? What happened?" Legosi asked. He actually felt a little worried.

"They don't seem like they're dating at club, right?" The two were very good at hiding it

Legosi nodded. "It's almost like nothing happened, but they...they had...they..." Legosi swallowed, looking at Dom in embarrassment. He still couldn't believe it.

"All that tension must buildup because they do it every day. Probably after curfew."

Legosi gawked in disbelief. "WH...WHAT!?"

"Woah! Calm down, Legosi!"

"H-how did you find that out?", Legosi managed to ask a bit more quietly.

"Pina gushed to me after club. He went into detail..."

Legosi's ears drew back. "Wow..." How could they just do it like that so easily? Didn't they have fears?

"Are you okay?"

"Just...me and Louis have been through so much...been dating for months...and we still haven't..."

"Still?!"

Legosi nodded. "We're...really really close, I think, but there's still fear, I feel."

Dom put a hand on his arm. "If you aren't ready, don't do it. It could be dangerous...It might be dangerous anyway. Do you think Bill got a muzzle?"

"I don't know. I don't want to ask." Legosi looked awkwardly at the peafowl. "Have you and Kai...um..." He thought he knew the answer anyway.

"Definitely not. Kai is asexual, so...Yeah. Plus, with me being a bird and all..."

"But he's very loving."

"You just never see it."

"O-oh!" Well that was a lot of information dropped at once. "Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too. I love him, but I haven't told him yet. We might have to move slower than you and Louis, if I'm being honest."

"You haven't told him you love him?"

"No, he would think it was too early."

"Wow." Legosi rubbed his arm. Three gay carniherbi couples, including Louis and himself, and they all were so different from each other. And neither one was more correct than the other...

"Hey sluts! Quit yappin' and help!" Kai shouted out. They both apologized and got back to it.

* * *

The drama club finished up their work around lunch time, after which they ate together in the cafeteria and went their separate ways. Legosi made his way back to his and Louis' place.

Legosi hadn't come home yet. It was already almost time for the dance. Louis was staring at himself in the mirror, looking at his face and tying a black tie. He was wearing his tux. His eyes moved to the eyepatch that covered his left eye. He found himself loving it more each day. It was becoming a part if him. His eye shifted to the earring on his right ear, smiling. It was a confirmation of who he was and he was proud of it, too. He wondered what Legosi would like tonight. They hadn't seen what one another looked like, yet. Tonight's the night...I need to tell him. He grinned more. It could all happen today. He looked to the bag he had placed in this sink. Only one more thing to add.

Legosi swung his arms and hips in a carefree manner as he approached his home. He and Louis's relationship had been going so smoothly, with no fights since that big one. He felt giddy, thinking about the progress in bed, as well. He added a bit of a flourish to the secret knock before opening up.

Louis was still in the bathroom, but his ears perked when he heard the door open. "Legosi?" He was still adding his little surprise.

"Louis!" Legosi slipped his shoes off and started to shed his tracksuit.

"I'm in the bathroom getting ready! How was setup?"

"It went really well, I think." Legosi thought about what Dom had told him. "Also, Dom told me that Pina and Bill have been having sex every night since game night."

Louis stopped, staring at his reflection. He saw the lips move but it didn't feel like it was his. "Oh."

"Haha, yeah I felt the same way. I don't know how they do it. I mean, not like that. Y-you know what I mean!" Legosi was down to his underwear now.

"Yeah! I get it! They're just...different!" _So why do I feel jealous?_

Legosi had showered that morning, so he was still fresh for the dance. He pulled out the tux he had bought yesterday, starting to put it on.

Louis frowned. "There's no issue with taking our time, Legosi."

"I know. And we've been preparing now, and we've been doing well."

"Surprised you let me do it at least once a day." _Tell him, Louis. It's time._

"W-well, it feels good. And it's...it feels better each time." He wagged his tail.

"I enjoy doing it, that's for sure!"

Legosi blushed. He reached for the purple bowtie Louis had chosen for him, tying it on.

Louis sighed. The will to tell his mate he was ready drifted away. "I'm ready!"

"O-oh! I bet you look amazing!"

"I'll wait until you're ready!"

Legosi, not having a mirror, wasn't sure. He tried to get a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the TV, but it was too dark. "Uh, ready?"

Louis took a breath then opened the bathroom door, coming out from behind the wall. There he was, wearing a full suit and dress shoes. His earring had been changed to a star and he wore little golden hanging star decorations strewn across his antlers, dangling down. He had a black tie and a white dress shirt, but the biggest thing he wore was his a shy smile. He felt so vulnerable and delicate for some reason. The thoughts running through his mind wouldn't leave him alone. Would he shed this entire suit tonight and finally lose himself in his boyfriend?

Legosi was awestruck by the deer that had just stepped before him. He hadn't felt like this since the first time he saw him naked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was dry. His tail started wagging wildly behind him. He himself looked rather plain, other than the unique color of his bowtie. His fur had gotten messed up when he slipped on his outfit.

Louis blushed. "Legosi."

"...Louis." There were stars in his eyes. He walked forward, observing all the jewelry that he wore. "I...I want to hold you and never let you go...but I don't want to mess up your outfit."

Louis smiled the softest, warmest smile the animal had ever seen. "Never let me go, anyway."

The wolf reached up, touching the stars that hung from his antlers delicately. They swung with the gentlest touch. He looked down at himself, chuckling. "I...seem a bit plain, huh?"

"You are beautifully dashing, Legosi." He smiled. "Oh! I got you something."

"Hm?"

Legosi looked around nervously. Wait...already?

Louis smiled. "I saw this and I knew it was perfect for you." Held the box up. "I didn't know whether to spend that much money, but..."

Legosi just stared at it.

The deer opened it and inside was a golden beetle pin. "It's um...Real gold, too..."

Legosi gasped softly, holding a hand up to his mouth. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" He spoke in that effeminate way he adopted when he was particularly excited. He took it out and turned it over in his hands. "How...thank you!"

Louis blushed. "Let me put it on you."

Legosi held it out in his palm for Louis to grab. "How...how much money do you have?"

He shrugged, taking the beetle pin and pinning it to Legosi's lapel. "Let's worry about that later. It's time go show everyone Lougosi."

Legosi blinked. "Lou...gosi." He giggled, before his ears perked up. "Oh, I should brush my fur before we go."

"Oh, definitely. I'll be waiting here." He smiled, looking at the pin again. It was going to be a magical night, he could feel it.

Legosi looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered when he used to avoid doing so. He used to hate the way he was. Too tall, too strong, too intimidating. Now he stood with his head up tall, smile on his face, and a boyfriend who loved him. All of him. AND gave him a super stylish beetle pin. He couldn't stop looking at it. He took his brush and quickly ran it over his head and cheeks, his usual routine.

Louis waited, looking at whatever on his phone. He was just distracting himself. He was giddy, to say the least. It was their night. Nothing was going to ruin it.

Legosi emerged, fur now softer and fluffier. He smiled, showing his fangs slightly.

The deer looked up. "Welcome back. You ready?"

The wolf nodded. "Let's start a new year together!"


	64. FSOTCASS, N

**Chapter 63 - Fake Stars On the Ceiling Are Still Stars, Nonetheless**

As they approached the gymnasium, Louis turned to Legosi. "Think you can make it all the way to the end of the dance? It ends an hour after the new year begins."

Legosi looked at him, ear flicking "Y-yeah? Of course I can."

The deer grinned, the pumping music growing louder as they got closer. "I wonder how everyone looks."

"You're going to look the best, you know." The wolf gazed upon his boyfriend, fondly.

Louis' stars swung as he turned his head. "This was more for you than anyone." Legosi locked his arm with his as the deer smiled. "Look at this. A deer and a wolf going to a public dance as mates. Maybe Gon will be there?"

Legosi looked up at the building. "Well, I think most animals know about us." He wagged his tail at the mention of the principle.

Louis nodded. "Tonight, they'll really see it. No holding back." He pulled him closer. "You better not be shy and dance with me."

"I won't be! I promise!" They were at the door now, having arrived a bit early.

Louis looked to him. "This is your chance to back out now."

The wolf looked at him like he was crazy. "Why...would I do that?"

"That's my wolf." Louis leaned up and kissed his cheek and then they pushed the doors open, the heavy blue atmosphere devouring them as they walked inside. The fake stars shone above and with all the lights, Louis' own stars twinkled from his antlers. There weren't as many animals as there eventually would be, but quite a few were still there, mostly just talking, as the dance hadn't really gotten going yet. Chill music was playing. It was more a pre-dance time.

Legosi kept his arm interlocked with Louis'. He scanned the room for anyone he might know. So far, nobody. A few animals noticed them. A couple pointed and started talking to others.

"Yeah, let's go see what they have." The duo walked over and there were egg sandwiches on a platter, which was the first thing Legosi would notice.

He gasped, jogging over. "Oh, I hope these are as good as the ones they serve on Fridays!" A chicken nearby seemed to perk up when he said that. Legosi took a big bite. "Mmmmmm! They're definitely the same!"

Louis stood by his boyfriend, looking at the chicken who was watching. "Sorry, he's a messy eater."

The wolf looked around the table, seeing fruit and vegetables as well. And a punch bowl. His tail was wagging so fast.

The herbivore smiled. "Calm down, hon."

"Lou! They have! Peanut butter crackers!"

The deer chuckled. "I know, I know! But save some for everyone else!"

Legosi calmed down a bit, taking just a little more than an average animal might take.

Louis took some celery and munched on it, reinforcing that he was getting better. He was smiling. "Good celery."

Legosi turned with his plate of food, spying a familiar pair of white ears nearby. "Haru-chan!" He walked swiftly towards her with his long legs.

The deer followed behind, plate of celery still in hand. "Yo, Haru-chan."

Legosi crouched down to the rabbit, who was setting up floral decorations. She wore a flower pattern dress, unsurprisingly.

The bunny turned to him, grinning. "Legosi-kun and Louis-kun! Hi!"

Legosi's tail flicked against the ground as he smelled the pleasant aroma of the flowers she was displaying. He smiled. "Look how great Louis looks!"

Her head turned to see the deer with his suit and dangling antler stars. "Oh wow, Louis-kun! You went all out."

The young buck nodded. "No way I was going to pass up this opportunity."

She laughed. "You look amazing. I can't believe the last time I saw you two together, you..."

Legosi's face went blank. "Oh...sorry, Haru-chan. We should really set up more get togethers."

"We should!" She pouted. "I miss you guys."

Louis nodded. "I agree. I'm sorry we haven't contacted you sooner. We honest felt...a little anxious after you saw all that..."

Haru sighed. "I'm still your friend, even after that."

"Well, we've been doing even better since I texted you after we made up. Actually, I guess we've been so distracted with each other...that we just forgot." Legosi smiled faintly.

The bunny laughed. "I guess I can't blame you..."

Louis blushed. "Yeah..."

The canine cocked his head. "Um, do you have anyone you're with tonight?"

She shook her head. "As usual, the answer is no."

The deer frowned. He felt a little bad for her.

Legosi felt the same. Even if Louis never had as strong feelings for her as she did him, he still felt like he stole him. "Well, high school romances usually don't last anyway. You'll find someone after you graduate, I'm sure!" The wolf looked up at Louis, trying to give him a look that said 'ours will last'.

Haru crossed her arms. "You have a high-school romance."

Legosi reached back and grabbed Louis by the legs, hugging him while still crouched down. "I know! But we've been through so much together, I know we'll be together forever!"

"That's the dream, at least," Haru squeezed his cheek.

The wolf stood to his full height, gripping Louis like he was a raft on a stormy sea. "I will make it come true!"

The deer laughed. "If anything, _I _will make it come true."

Legosi looked at him dreamily. "We both will..." He stayed like that for a second, before dipping his head down to his plate to lick up some fruit.

Louis smiled back and then laughed. He took another bite of celery, looking back at Haru. "So what have you been up to?"

Her ears twitched. "Not much, really. Just garden club stuff. The usual."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Nope! I love it!"

Legosi let go of his boyfriend to allow himself better access to his food. "It's good that you can even grow things in the winter still."

Haru chuckled. "The wonderful world of plants!"

The deer leaned down. "How about you come over sometime this week?"

She nodded, eagerly. "What do you think, Legosi-kun?"

Legosi nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! And we can give you carrot cake for real this time!"

Louis nodded. "It will be even better than it was last time."

Haru grinned. "How was it last time?"

Legosi thought back to their food fight. "It...was pretty good!"

His mate thought to after the food fight. "It was delicious."

* * *

Some more animals started to filter in, livening up the atmosphere.

Among the newcomers was Room 701, looking as spiffy as ever. Louis tapped Legosi's arm. "Look, hon."

Legosi looked over, spying his friends, who had all come together. His tail started wagging rapidly, and he ran off to them. The deer, once again, followed close behind.

Before the dogs could say anything, Legosi had wrapped them all up in a big hug, all of their tails wagging creating a forcefield around them.

Louis smiled, standing out of the circle.

Jack looked at Legosi. "You look amazing, Legosi! Where did you get that pin. It's so shiny!"

Legosi beamed. "Louis bought it for me!" He turned sharply, noticing his boyfriend right there. He gestured at him, frantically. "Look!"

The lab turned his head along with the other canines. His ears perked. "Louis-senpai! You're so...sparkly tonight!"

The deer reddened. They were too cute. "Uh...yeah..."

Jack came over and sniffed him. "You smell amazing too! Ooh! Is that an earring?"

Louis blinked. "Uh..."

Legosi nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

All of the dogs were wearing white shirts and ties with basic black dress pants, aside from Voss, who wore a tiny tuxedo and sunglasses.

Louis gazed at all of them. "You guys look cute. Especially you, Voss."

The fennec simply lowered his shades down while looking up at the deer, and winked.

Jack looked up at him. "We pooled our money to buy that tiny suit for him."

Legosi nodded. "Ah, makes sense since it'd be cheaper since it uses less material."

Durham chuckled. "Nah, it's cuz he fuckin kills it."

Legosi looked around. "So, no dates?" He figured as much.

Miguno put his arm around him. "Shit, not everyone has to have a date, Legosi. Some people just go *as friends*." The coyote gave him a look.

Jack nodded. "We're all just going with one another."

"Yep! Just a big ol canine blob. You could have been a part of this, Legosi." Durham nudged the wolf.

Legosi laughed and grabbed Louis. "Hey, Louis? Wanna join the canine blob?"

Louis came close. "Of course I do." His old self would have never even stepped close to them.

"BLOB!" They all piled on each other, careful of Louis' antlers and jewelry, of course. Animals stared at them in amusement. Haru could barely contain herself.

The deer laughed. "Blob!" Legosi managed to kiss his cheek in the tangle, causing him to blush.

Miguno looked up. "Hey, I know this song!" The blob disbanded.

Louis looked at each canine, one by one. They all seemed so close. He could never fit in.

Legosi, looking at his empty plate, which he somehow managed to not drop, headed back over to the food table for seconds. Some of the dogs followed.

The deer came as well. "I wonder when the dance will pick up. Hey, Haru-chan!"

She tugged his pant leg. "I'm right here."

"Oh." He looked down. "Are you staying until the end of the dance?"

She nodded. "I'm going to try to!"

Legosi and his friends were getting excited about the food. Miguno and Voss stayed on the dance floor. The tiny fox was breakdancing.

Louis looked up to the ceiling, noticing all the fake stars hanging down. "Did you have to use ladders to get up there?"

The wolf looked over at the deer, then the ceiling. "Oh, yeah. It took longer than you'd think."

The deer sighed. "It makes me sad."

Legosi rested his head on Louis' shoulder. "Why's that?"

"It makes me think about how much stars we can never see in the sky from where we are."

Legosi made an 'oh' face in realization. "Well, we just have to go somewhere where they're visible. Or...live somewhere."

"You promised me we would."

"Of course." He gave him another kiss on the cheek. "We'll just have to find good work, I guess."

"Can you imagine me at a job?"

Legosi grinned. "Well...maybe a chef."

His brows raised. "Maybe a chef..."

"You'll always be _my _chef, though." A kiss on the nose, now.

The deer laughed, moving over to grab some punch. "So, Jack, how have you been?"

Jack blinked. "Uh...you want to know how _I've _been doing?"

Legosi flicked his ear, waiting for Jack to answer.

Jack smiled. "Good! Just been working on school, really! It can't be anything like what you guys are doing!"

The dog nodded. "Yes!"

Legosi thought to himself. "I...still don't know what college I could go to. Or what I want to do."

Louis sipped his punch. "Whatever it is, you'll do great."

Legosi scratched his head. "Well, I'd either want to be a director at an insectarium, or work with stage sets and stuff."

The deer looked at the golden beetle on his lapel. "That looks so good on you."

Legosi looked at Louis' star earring. "And _that _looks so good on you."

"Does it really?"

"It does! You look so...suave?" Legosi wasn't sure he was using that word correctly, but it felt right.

"You think so? Well..honestly, I love it."

* * *

The room was starting to get more crowded. It was close to the official start time, meaning Gon would probably come out and say a few words. Speaking of the lion, Legosi made him out across the room. He was standing with a bunch of teachers.

The tiger was talking to one, wearing a bit nicer suit than he usually did. There was a yellow flower on his lapel.

Legosi made his way over, but stopped midway. Would it be weird to go over and talk to him? As a student? His tail was wagging behind him regardless.

Gon's head turned and saw him anyway. He smiled, but didn't move. Legosi waved slightly, other hand still holding his plate. The tiger waved back.

Louis was right behind Legosi. "Do you think he'll talk to us?"

Legosi looked to his bedazzled boyfriend. "He seems busy right now. Maybe later we can catch him when everything is more lively."

"Sounds good! It's almost time!"

The deer looked around and then quickly tapped Legosi's shoulder. "Look, look! It's Juno!"

Legosi looked over. Yep, there she was. The wolf was wearing a stunning green dress, walking next to Shiira. Legosi and Juno had not exchanged as much as a greeting for a long time.

Louis stared at her. "Are you going to over there?"

The wolf ears folded. "Why would I? She's mad at me."

"Is she?"

Legosi shrugged. "Ever since we've been together."

"Ah...Go make up."

Legosi drooped even more. "I don't think she'd like that..."

His mate pushed him gently.

The wolf whined, looking back at him. "Come with me?"

"Uh..." He didn't want to deal with the she-wolf.

The two animals stood at an impasse.

"Come on. It can't be that bad," Louis coaxed.

Legosi took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay." He nodded to himself. He started walking toward Juno.

Louis came with him. He was his support, there really was no choice to go.

Legosi waved awkwardly to the other wolf, his mouth moving but now words coming out.

Juno noticed. She just looked to the side.

Legosi cleared his throat, also looking away.

Shiira just rolled her eyes.

Louis grabbed his arm. "Come on, Legosi."

Legosi followed Louis. "See?"

"You're going to make up. This is ridiculous."

"I didn't even do anything.," Legosi pouted.

"Yeah it was all my fault," Louis said.

The wolf's ears folded back, still being lead by his boyfriend. "That's not what I meant..."

"Well, it was!"

Legosi looked up, and the other wolf was right in front of him, still looking away. Shiira just looked exasperated.

Louis looked at Shiira. What's her problem?"

The leopard rolled her eyes. "Her pride."

The deer sighed. "Hey, Juno-san!"

Legosi hid behind the deer.

Juno turned her head, immediately seeing Legosi behind his boyfriend...Boyfriend. Ugh. "Hi, Louis-senpai."

Louis observed her. "Your makeup looks nice."

"Thank you."

Legosi poked out. "It does. Look very nice, that is."

Juno averted her gaze. "Thanks."

Louis sighed. "Juno-san. Can we talk?"

She turned her head and opened her mouth. "Well—"

"Students of Cherryton Academy!" Gon's voice filled the room. Everyone turned toward the stage he was standing on.

The deer blinked. _The worst timing!_

Juno huffed. _Phew._

"Thank you for attending our New Year's dance! It's great to see most of you!" The tiger looked around the room at all the different shapes and sizes of animals.

Louis smirked. _Most of you._

"I'd like to start this night off by honoring some students we have lost this year to unfortunate predation incidents." He started listing off names. The room was dead silent, which was fitting.

Tem's name was last.

Legosi hung his head, remembering his friend. _I wish you could be here tonight with Els._

Louis slid his hand into Legosi's, offering silent comfort.

Gon sighed. "We remind you to always try and be with a buddy and to please respect the curfew to avoid any future incidents. Especially small herbivores. As you might have heard, incidents of small herbivores in the city have grown recently. Why that is, no one is sure, but we must stay vigilant in these hard times. Follow the rules and you'll be safe, students."

The deer crossed his arms. _I go out whenever I want. I could be attacked any time. Why am I just now remembering this? Did I forget I was an herbivore because of my conviction that Legosi and I are equals?_

Legosi drooped down lower. _Louis could have been one of those students named..._

Gon smiled, then. "As for the dance. The usual New Year's tradition follows. The Dance will go until one hour after midnight. After that point every student is to return to their dorms. We don't want any messing around tonight."

"Pff, like he can control us." Eyes turned to see a certain mongoose had joined the group, Dom in tow.

Louis turned his head to Kai. "What do you mean? You're asexual."

Kai screwed up his face. "What? You took that sexually? Perv."

The deer grinned. "Guilty."

Dom smiled. "Louis! Legosi! You guys look amazing!"

Kai was wearing a t-shirt with a tuxedo design printed on it with some dark jeans. In the fur behind his ear was one of Dom's feathers.

The deer put a hand on his cheek. "You look adorable Kai."

"Y-yeah? Uh...well...fuck off?"

Dom was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue vest and black dress pants. On his head, he wore a tophat that only made him look gayer.

Louis looked at the hat. "That...really suits you."

Legosi finally spoke up. "Wow, you two look great!" His tail hung as he looked back over to Juno.

Dom frowned. "What's wrong?"

The wolf looked back. "Oh, n-nothing."

The mongoose nudged Dom. "It's cuz he's the closest he's been to Juno in months."

Louis nodded. "She doesn't seem to want to talk to him."

Kai snorted. "Yeah, no shit."

The deer crossed his arms. "I'm going to really talk to her and fix this."

Legosi looked at the floor. "N-no...you don't need to..."

"Well someone has to!"

Dom sighed. "She's really still hung up on you, Legosi?"

Legosi shrugged.

Louis sighed. "Well, I'm getting annoyed with her ignoring him like that. It's not fair."

Dom stepped forward. "Maybe you shouldn't! Legosi should be the one to handle this."

Louis groaned. "That's what I've been saying!"

Juno pretended not to be listening, but she was still standing nearby.

Shiira walked over to the boys. "Well if you're going to do something, do it soon! Whenever I bring it up, she just locks up on me."

All heads turned to Legosi, anime style. Literally arrows extended right to his face from their gazes.

Legosi closed his eyes, fists balled at his sides. "J-Juno-san!"

Her head turned, then turned away. "Legosi-senpai."

The animals near Legosi backed away, except for Louis, who stood close but not too close.

Legosi was sweating. "I...I wish we could be friends still, even if you're mad at me for dating Louis! I think there are many benefits to being close friends with your own species, especially after you told me what you go through as a wolf the first day we met!"

Juno blinked and looked at him. "You...do?"

Legosi nodded. "Yes."

Her ear twitched. "Well...I just don't understand."

"Why not?" He stepped closer.

"Why didn't you ever want me? I was right there trying to show you I was in love with you!"

Legosi was taken aback a bit. He glanced over to Louis, and then back to Juno. "Well...um...this might sound weird but...I'm pretty sure I'm only attracted to herbivores..."

Her ears perked. "What?!"

Legosi smiled meekly. "Yeah..."

"Uh...wow. I wish I had known that!"

"W-well, I wasn't really aware of it either! So, I'm sorry!"

"Wow...I feel...A lot better knowing there was no way we could ever be together. Can you imagine if we had lit a candle at the meteor festival!"

"Yeah, that would have been awkward," Legosi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It might have even proved the superstition wrong…"

The male wolf chuckled again. He awkwardly held his hand out to the other wolf.

She took it. "Thank you. For telling me. I'm...sorry I let my pride get in the way of a friendship we could have had."

Legosi smiled, for real this time. "Well, we can start now. And...I know you'll find someone...you really are beautiful."

She blushed. "Really? Thank you, Legosi-senpai!" She paused. "I've been so silly!"

Some more of the drama club members arrived, quickly finding them. They begun to mingle and talk. Legosi turned to Louis. "So...should we dance?"

The deer smiled. "Not yet."

"Hey, where's Pina?"

"Where do you think Bill is?"

The questions started to be asked amongst the members.

Louis looked to Legosi. "Where do you think they are?"

The wolf looked to the side. "Maybe they're having sex again."

* * *

Bill stood outside of the bathroom in Pina's dorm, anxiously as he changed. They had just had pretty rough sex so he was a little tired but more than anything he was anxious. "Pina-kun, come on! We're already late! Plus, I don't want to be caught in your dorm!"

Pina was getting change into the thing he special ordered, humming. "Oh, everybody is at the dance, kitty! You're fine! I mean I think any animal in the building would have heard us just before." The sheep grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror, wool still a mess. He had tried to brush it but it was useless.

Bill turned red. "Don't fuckin' say that!"

"What? The truth?"

"Just because YOU'RE loud during sex doesn't mean I am."

Pina giggled. "Oh? Do you want me to quiet down?"

"U-uh...Well..."

The dall sheep started whistling, finishing up with his eye makeup. Bill was not ready. Or at least, that's what Pina hoped.

Bill thought he was putting a suit on.

Finally, Pina pulled some knee-high boots. He stood back up, staring at the mirror for the last time. He took a deep breath. _Wow, I'm actually feeling something._

Bill was leaning next to the door with his arms crossed.

Pina opened the door, stepping out. He was wearing a sea green dress made from a silky material. Intricate, glittery patterns were woven into it, and the fit was fairly tight, showing off Pina's body. The length extended down to just above his knees, but the cut on the side went up to his upper thigh. He fluttered his eyes, his makeup making his naturally long eyelashes darker. He stuck his butt out and put a hand on his chest, where his wool seemed to erupt from under the dress, which only had one shoulder strap. His tail thrashed behind him.

Bill's jaw HIT the floor. He was completely stunned.

"Hm? Billy?" Pina spun around before walking up to the tiger. "Something the matter?"

He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "U-u-uh..."

"...Oh? Are you...are you crying?" Pina held a hand to his mouth.

He wiped them. Unlike what he would probably normally say he said: "Yes..." Full guilt.

Pina reached a finger out to wipe some of the tears. "That...is really sweet, actually." Pina didn't have the heart to be sarcastic. He looked his tiger up and down. He wore a standard suit and tie, but the tie _did _match the orange of his fur. "You look handsome." He gave him a big hug.

Bill ran a hand across his face. "I have never seen a more beautiful animal in my life." _I am so in love...Fuck._

Pina blushed. "W-wow. I mean, I've had girls say that before, but coming from you I know it's genuine. You're a shitty liar." He stroked Bill's face. "You're...not so bad yourself." He winked.

"I know, not the handsomest tiger, but I still have a big heart!"

Pina blushed more. "Well, you are the handsomest tiger." He wrapped an arm around Bill's. "Ready to head out? You might need to help me walk for a little bit. You did a number on me."

The tiger rubbed the back of his neck. "...Oh...I'm so sorry."

Pina blew a heavy breath from his nose. "Godddd no! It's amazing! I can never go back to any other kind of sex."

"N-never?"

Pina made a thoughtful face. "Well, you caught me. I still wanna try different stuff. How you feel about me having a go at you?"

Bill's eyes completely widened. "How do...you feel...about it?"

Pina smiled. "Could be fun!"

Bill gulped. "I think it would hurt..."

Pina barked out laughing. "Oh? You don't think you could handle me? While I've taken you like a champ every time?"

"Fucking shut up!" He held his arm, gently. They proceeded to go to the dance.

* * *

Back at the dance, things had started to really pick up. Many of the animals were dancing, holding cups of punch while the room flashed with lights. Some animals found this very distracting. Louis had to remind himself not to look at the light source or he'd freeze in place.

The music wasn't as loud as it could be, some animals were sensitive to the noise.

Legosi felt out of his element, but he also knew he was with animals he loved. And Louis, who was on a whole other league. The two swayed to the music while chatting idly.

"You really did a good job with the decorations. I can't get over it," Louis said.

"Ah, thank you. Everyone helped, but I did design it all..."

Kai walked by with cake in his mouth. "Hey, I suggested the tinsel!"

The deer looked over. "It looks great, Kai."

The mongoose smiled, looking pleased with himself.

Louis' head turned back to Legosi. "Wow. You really made up with Juno."

"I...yeah. I just...assumed she knew why I wasn't attracted to her, I guess?"

Louis smiled. "She seems to have really gotten over it. Funny. You didn't mention you liked male herbivores only."

"W-well, I wouldn't rule anyone else out. Just...I got really lucky with you..."

"Legosi."

Legosi blushed. "What? You're stuck with me. I wanted to give you something else...It's really cheesy. But I read about it and my dumb self got one anyway."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. It had a strange curve on it. "Eheh...For some reason I'm stupidly anxious all of a sudden."

Legosi's heart was hammering in his chest. "Uhh...wh...uhhh...ummm...aaaa..." Yup, couldn't talk either.

Louis lifted it in his hand. "So uh..."

The wolf grabbed the deer by the shoulders. "Y-yes!"

"Huh?!"

He held his left hand out. "I...I said yes."

"To?"

"...Marrying you?"

"O-OHISTHATWHATYOUTHOUGHTITWAS..."

He cleared his throat. "Do you want me to...propose correctly, then?"

Legosi wrung his hands nervously, gulping. He nodded. A small circle of animals had formed around them.

Louis took a very deep breath. He got on his knee, smiling up at Legosi. "U-uh...W-well...Y-you...You've always been my knight...From the very beginning...I...Didn't see any of this coming. I never dreamed this was a life I could be having. But here I am...Having it. With you."

His gaze never left him as animals grew closer. Room 701, the drama club, all of their friends. Gon could even see them from the stage. The music even stopped when the DJ noticed.

"I...I never know what to say or do around you. Words just kind of...fall out of me, but I think that's okay...I think I'm okay...You really helped me realize how precious life is to me and...What I'm trying to say is...Um...The...The future used to be clouded so shrouded in a thick fog. I could never see where I was going as a future Beastar...Then you came into my life and everything changed. I knew that you were a light in this dark world and that was a light I needed to keep close. When we first met...I...I know I was a jerk...But...You talked to me so often and made me feel cared for...When I got kidnapped, you rushed to save me. I...I...I would have gotten eaten if you hadn't...When we were separated, you snuck into the Horns Headquarters to save me again...I never knew one animal could be so in love until I felt it myself. And I'm still feeling it every day...You helped me get over this eating disorder and even opened me up to everyone...I want to do everything with you and go everywhere with you and I want to always be by your side. Legosi...you're my world. You're everything. I never want to look away. I don't think I could if I tried." He held up the ring. "This...this was supposed to be a promise ring...but...even though it's cold...it feels like a fire in my hand. Now it's an engagement ring, I...I guess..." He took another deep breath. "Legosi...Will you marry me?"

All Legosi could do was stare. Everything was silent. His eyes erupted with tears, causing him to bring an arm up to soak them up. He choked a bit and sniffed.

Louis laughed as tears welled up in eyes. "D-don't cry."

Legosi knelt down and threw himself onto Louis, sobbing into his shoulder. He squeezed him, almost not caring how hard he was squeezing. Louis would be fine. He would be fine. They both would be. Together.

"Is that..." He already knew.

"Yes. Yes. I will, Louis. I will!" He pulled back, smiling wide with his eyes still wet. Looking at his Louis. His dazzling, marvelous Louis. "You showed me that it was a good thing to be born a wolf."

Louis sniffed. "Did that really happen?"

Legosi answered with a kiss. Everyone erupted in applause.

The deer was shaking as he kissed back. When he pulled away, he lifted his wolf's hand and slipped the ring on it. He didn't see himself doing that for a long time, yet here he was.

Legosi made such a high pitched noise when the ring went on, everyone laughed. The wolf stood up, picking Louis up with him and spun him around, causing the jewelry from his antlers to jingle.

The deer laughed. He reached in his pocket and handed Legosi another ring. "This one is mine..."

Legosi quickly set Louis down, reaching to grab the ring, but it slipped from his claws, falling onto the floor. All the students around it desperately tried to grab it. Ultimately, it was a raccoon girl who grabbed it. She walked up to Legosi, handing it to him with a smile. The wolf took it and approached the deer, once again.

Louis smiled at his clumsy lover.

The carnivore held the herbivore's hand in his massive ones. He slipped the ring onto his petite finger. They were so different, and yet, they were perfect.

Louis moved his ring next to Legosi's. "See...the curves make a heart."

Legosi gasped. "That's so cute, hon!"

"It's cheesy..."

Legosi chuckled. "No, the spinach and broccoli casserole you made last night was." He kissed his cheek.

The deer groaned. "WOW."

The wolf's tail was wagging like nuts, and he couldn't keep still. He was so happy. He wasn't even thinking about the legal issues of their marriage or the wedding planning. He just knew that they both wanted it.

All of their friends surrounded them.

Jack came over. "We all agreed we're the best men!"

"Might want to plan it for when we're all outta school, though." Durham laughed.

Kai looked up at Dom, holding his hand. Their relationship wouldn't get that far, would it?

Haru came over. "I did NOT see that coming tonight."

Louis looked down at her. "Me either."

The rest of room 701 followed suit. They all gave the couple a group hug.

The drama club joined. Even animals the two had never met before came to offer their congratulations. Some could be seen trying to ignore them all.

Principal Gon came over last. "Legosi. Louis."

"Gon-saaan!" Legosi went to meet him, almost hugging him but instead giving an excited handshake.

The tiger just looked at them both. "I'm guessing neither of you lit a candle at the meteor festival!"

Louis blinked. "That's because..." Bad memories.

Legosi smiled. "We don't need that! We will be together forever! We don't need some candle to tell us that!"

Gon reared his head back, then smiled. "You two really shone tonight."

Louis immediately grabbed his fiancés hand. Fiancé. Wow...

Legosi squeezed it. His chest felt light. Every breath felt like he was going to fly away.

The young buck laughed. "It was an accident, Gon-san."

The tiger blinked. "Huh?"

The wolf blinked. "Huh?"

"It was...It was just a promise ring to bond us together...But...Now I know that Legosi will be my husband someday."

"Husband..." Legosi repeated the word. It sounded so nice to say.

Gon smiled goofily. "I'm so proud of my boys—I mean, you two!"

Legosi bounced up and down. "You're invited, Gon-san!"

The feline laughed. "Am I, now!"

"Yes!"

Louis squeezed his hand more. "We would love it if you came."

Gon grinned. "Well, I'll see what I can do. You two have a good time tonight. But not too good of a time."

Louis chuckled. "Yeah..."

The wolf wrapped his arms behind Louis's neck, leaning in to kiss him again and getting a kiss in return.

Gon raised his hands. "Hey, hey! At least let me step away!"

Legosi pulled away. "So, now should we dance?"

His fiance nodded, very eagerly.

* * *

Bill held Pina's arm as they approached the door. "I hope we didn't miss too much..."

Pina chuckled. "Had to take care of your horny ass."

"Hey! You were the one who started it!"

"Only because I know you wouldn't be able to contain yourself at the dance if we didn't get it out beforehand." Pina nuzzled against Bill's strong chest. The door was in front of them now.

"Eugh, that's not true!"

"Mmm, you know it is, kitty." Pina considered the door, then let go of Bill's arm, taking a step back.

"What are you doing!"

The sheep in drag shot forward, his foot straight out as it made contact with the door. Hard.

BANG!

The door flew open. Pina pulled Bill through, his arms around him.

The feline's eyes were wide and all the animals heads were turned to them.

There were murmurs.

"Woah, who's that?"

"That's Bill."

"Yeah, but who's the chick with him?"

Pina clapped his hands together loudly. "We have arrived!"

Louis looked over. "Is that...?"

Legosi covered his mouth. "Oh. Oh wow."

Kai stared in disbelief. "What. The. Fuck."

Bill pointed. "Let's go over there."

Pina looked over, seeing where all their friends were gathered. "Well, off we go!"

They walked forward, arm in arm. Pina thought he heard an animal complaining about "all these fucking fags", but he wasn't sure.

Louis watched them come all the way over. "Why are you walking like that?"

Pina gave Louis a wry look before turning to Legosi. "Wow, you guys sure look happy."

The deer blushed. "You missed...quite something. Legosi?"

Legosi showed his and Louis' rings to the couple.

Bill's eyes grew big. "No SHIT?!

Dom clapped nearby. "Congratulations, again!"

"Hm? What are those supposed to be?" Pina inspected them closely.

Louis sighed. "We're getting married, Pina."

"Oh! Well, it's a shame that you lost all your money." He flipped a lock of hair out of his face. "So, when's the wedding?"

The deer blinked. "I didn't lose...What?"

"Are we invited?" Pina leaned into Bill, who looked at Legosi.

Legosi nodded. "Of course you are! And, uh, Pina you look...really amazing." He looked over at Louis. What would he look like dressed like that...

Louis looked to Pina. "I guess you're invited!"

Bill looked to Legosi. "I can't believe you're...marriage."

Legosi nodded. "Yeah we're...marriage." He stared at the tiger. It was baffling to him that last spring they had almost killed each other on stage.

Bill grinned. "That's great, man!"

Louis blushed. "It...it really is."

Kai and Dom approached the couples.

The mongoose looked all of them over. "So...yeah. This all happened."

The tiger laughed. "I see that!"

They all looked at Bill. He seemed...happy? Like, actually really happy.

Pina hung off of him, changing poses and positions every few seconds.

Louis grinned at him. "What do you think of all the decorations? Legosi did them."

The feline looked up and around. "Oh, wow, really?"

"Well, I planned it all out. The stage crew helped bring it all together." Legosi put his hands on his hips, admiring his work.

Louis smiled widely. "He's amazing~"

Bill laughed. "It really does look great."

Pina stared at the ornaments adorning the deer's antlers. _Shit, why didn't I think of that?_

Louis smirked. "You like?"

Pina pouted. "My horns wouldn't be able to hold something like that..." He looked down, dejected, more to get Bill's attention than actual sadness.

Bill put his arm around him. "Oh come on, babe! That makeup is HOT on you!"

The dall sheep looked up at the tiger, beaming. "Thanks, babe! What say we parade around? Maybe get some food."

"You just want to show off your dress!" his mate blushed.

"And you, silly!"

"M-me?"

Pina rolled his eyes. "Who _else_!? You're so dense, I love it."

"Fuck off..."

His boyfriend gave him a peck on the cheek before trying to drag him off.

Louis turned back to Legosi. "Think they'll play any slow dance songs?"

Legosi nodded. "Oh, definitely. They'll probably do it after midnight."

He moved his body gently to the rhythm. "I haven't heard most of these songs."

"They're all garbage," Kai butted in.

Dom sighed. "It's just music."

Louis blinked. "Why are you always so negative!"

Kai crossed his arms. "_Opinionated_. It's different."

"Negatively opinionated."

"No! I can be positive! This food is really good, especially the egg sandwiches."

Legosi's ears perked up. "Oh, definitely! The best!"

Louis shook his head. "Legosi and food. A match made in heaven."

The wolf turned to him, nuzzling their cheeks together. "Noooo, that's us!"

Kai continued talking. "This feather in my hair is pretty great. Uh, the decorations and stuff we made was all nice. I like that guy's vest over there."

Louis raised a brow. "Go on."

"Dom is fuckin' great, but like big surprise there, right? Uh, I'm gonna visit my family for break, so that's cool! Did you know they're all hyenas? Yeah, I'm adopted. I never told you that, Louis, but Legosi and Dom know." The mongoose seemed to be high on energy.

Louis blinked. "Now I get why you're so...Kai."

"You mean...why I'm so great?" He turned to Dom for validation after saying that.

Dom shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure that one out."

Rather than the usual retort, Kai just looked at the floor.

Louis laughed, softly. "You two."

Legosi thought to what Kai said about visiting family.

The deer tapped him. "Hey, are you in there?"

The wolf glanced at him. "Oh. Yeah. Of course."

"You were staring."

"Just thinking about how we're...engaged now."

"God, I know right. Holy fuck. You're going to be my..."

Legosi nuzzled his face against Louis once again.

"My..."

"Husband," Legosi whispered, tickling the fur on the deer's ear.

"I did that."

* * *

Pina was pulling Bill by the tie, walking past as many animals as he could before getting to the snack table.

"Man, I'm hungry. How is your...uh...ass?" Bill blushed.

Pina stuck said body part out, shaking it. "Oh? What do you think?"

The tiger stared. "You already know what I think..."

"Hm hmm. How you feeling?" Pina looked around. Yep, animals were staring. Perfect. At least, for him. He looked at the tiger with some concern.

"Like you should have worn a tux because you're so hot right now and I don't want to say the things I want to do."

Pina grabbed some food and put it on his plate. "Yeah? Well, you might see me in a tux one day. Look forward to it."

"Wow! You can wear both...So interesting..."

Pina looked over his shoulder, squinting. "Is that sarcasm?"

"No! I mean it!"

The herbivore turned back to the phone. "Did you doubt my ability to look good in anything?" he teased.

"No! Of course not!"

"You gonna get some food?"

"If I did, I would eat a lot of it..."

"There's enough for everyone. Go nuts!"

Bill sighed and started grabbing and eating a bunch of the dessert.

Pina could only stare. He loved this idiot. He took smaller sizes and ate them daintily.

Bill made a soft moan. "Oh wow...So good..."

"Hey now, gotta watch that strong figure of yours, right?"

"But..."

Pina walked up to the tiger, feeling his muscles. "How do you keep this up, by the way? Do you work out? I never asked."

"I do! You should have known!"

"I guess you're right. Gonna bring me along, sometime? Show your boytoy off to the other gym bros?" Pina giggled.

"B-boytoy!"

Pina popped a cube of melon into his mouth. "Yesh."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh!" Pina put a hand up to his chest. "No no no! You're showing _me _off to your gym friends! _I'm _the boytoy. You should clean out your ears."

"DON'T CALL YOURSELF THAT!"

The dall sheep put a finger to his chin, tilting to the side. "Oh? Why not?"

"Shut up!"

Pina simply shrugged, and did what Bill told him. He got more fruit for himself. The lemon dip was really good...

Bill stared as he ate a lot of cookies. One, then two, then three...

Pina watched. _Gee, big cats sure have an appetite._

"You are sho hawt."

Pina gave a flat smile. "Tell me something I don't know."

He thought for a moment. "I one time had a dream where I had hate sex with Legosi in a dress and he had stripes."

The herbivore just stared blankly. "...uh...that's pretty neat."

Bill blinked. "It was HATE sex."

"Mmm." Pina put his plate down and embraced the tiger around his chest. "I wonder what your hate sex would do to me?"

"Probably break you completely."

He snickered. "Like a twig!"

"Absolutely."

"Good, you don't hate me, then." Pina rubbed the big chest he was wrapped around. "Care for a dance, big boy?"

The tiger looked at him. "I, uh, can't dance..."

Pina tugged him toward the floor. "Oh it's not _too _hard. C'mon."

The tiger sighed. "Fiiiine..."

Pina pulled the big cat with him, falling into place with the other couples. The song playing at the moment was a well known pop song. Pina grabbed both of Bill's large hands and started swinging them about.

Bill swang back, not really moving his feet. He stared at his beautiful drag boyfriend, still trying to comprehend what he was wearing.

Pina raised Bill's hand up, spinning underneath it. He shook his hips back and forth, his long tail swinging.

He just stared still. "Wow..." _I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS MALE HERBIVORE._

The sheep definitely noticed Bill staring. It was unreal, how much he had captivated this carnivore. Whether it be from lust, wanting to eat him, both, Pina wasn't sure. Or maybe Bill actually liked him? That would be weird. It's what he wanted, but he had learned to put a damper on his wishes.

The tiger started trying to move more, moving his feet to the rhythm and letting Pina lead.

At the end of the song, Pina jumped up, hoping Bill would catch him, but found himself hitting the ground as Bill moved out of the way. "Oof!" He laid sprawled out, dress bunched up around his waist, revealing his panties.

Bill yelped when he saw. "P-PINA! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

Pina rolled onto his back and stood up. "Uh, a dress? Why didn't you catch me?"

"What? You think you can just wear regular underwear under a dress like this? Do you see how far up my leg this split goes?" He motioned down to it for emphasis.

Bill gulped. "You're making me so excited...Can we just...Get back to dancing?"

"Sure thing!"

The next song that came on was some obnoxious EDM. Some animals left the floor, leaving the remaining ones to go absolutely wild, Pina included. He started flailing about, stomping his feet.

The feline looked away..."Um..."

Pina came to his senses, seeing Bill looking uncomfortable. "What's up!? Not your jam!?" he shouted.

"It's yours!"

"I just like going nuts sometimes! I dunno! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was a funny site to see the petite sheep in his pretty dress dancing like that.

Bill laughed. This herbivore really knew how to get him going. He started dancing again, very messily. At least he was trying.

"Okay let's try this again!" Pina ran up to Bill, jumping up, preparing himself to land on his feet if the tiger missed.

This time, Bill caught him, gasping as he did so. "Woah!'

Pina held his arms out like an airplane. "Wooo!"

Bill laughed and spun him around, bringing him back down and putting his forehead to his. "You're so sexy. I almost want to fuck you right here."

The sheep brought a hand to his cheek. "Easy there, big boy. Can't get expelled."

"S-sorry..." He blushed. "You're just way too gorgeous to be a guy."

"Oh? Are you still saying you're not attracted to guys?" Pina smirked.

"Uh...Uh..."

Pina brought one of Bill's hands to his upper thigh where the dress split, holding it there, as he brought that leg up to wrap around him.

The tiger swallowed. "Is this...Are you sure...?"

Pina chuckled. "What? It's not like you're gonna ream me right here on the dance floor."

"If you keep it up!"

"Can't believe how horny you are." He licked his feline nose.

"You don't help at all."

* * *

The music stopped when it was a minute until the new year. All the animals gathered around, looking up at a screen with a countdown.

Louis looked at Legosi. "Can you believe it! We are starting a new year as fiances!"

"I...can't really believe it, but maybe I will in a minute!" He grabbed Louis' hand, feeling the ring on his finger.

The deer laughed. "You better give me that New Year's kiss."

Legosi licked his lips. "I will!"

The deer laughed. "What do you think will happen this year?"

Legosi moved his arm to wrap around the deer. "Well, I don't know! And that's what's exciting! I just know it'll be great!"

"Hopefully nothing crazy happens. I just want a nice year with my fiance."

"Yeah." Legosi thought about their progress in bed. This year...it had to happen.

Louis nuzzled him. "Yes." He looked at his ring again, grinning.

Only one minute left until midnight.

All the animals milled around in anticipation. Some even started counting at 30 seconds.

Kai looked up at Dom and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight.

Louis turned to Legosi. "Will you hold me...All night long?"

"Of course! Every night! I'll be there!"

The deer wrapped his arms around them and both looked to the screen. This was it. A new year. A new beginning. Boyfriends turned future husbands. It was like a dream. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!" Louis turned his head to Legosi. How far they'd come...Fuck, they were lucky. "4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered, hooting and hollering and howling and making all sorts of animalistic noises, Legosi included in the howling.

Louis looked at his fiance, expectantly. Even if it was his first time hearing him howl, he wanted that kiss.

Legosi looked down at him before dipping him down low, wrapping his lips around his.

The deer pressed back, closing his eye as he held him even closer. As the night went on, he wanted his wolf more and more, but he wasn't quite to the point of not being able to take it.

Pina and Bill seemed like they were almost competing, making out with much fervor. Kai and Dom were pecking. Literally.

Louis pulled back. "I can't wait for that slow dance. You know they were probably saving it. So...How does it feel to be engaged at seventeen?"

Legosi blushed. "Um, kinda weird. But I know we'll work! This isn't like a prearranged marriage or anything!"

"Speaking of, I need to speak to Azuki at some point...She really helped me out."

"Oh? Azuki?"

"My ex-fiance." Then he laughed. "I'm only 18 and have had two fiances!" He shook his head. "This is not the first conversation I wanted to have in the new year."

Legosi smiled, knowing he was the one that'd actually marry the deer. "How'd she help?"

"So...back in the Horns building...We were about to have sex and...Then I...Threw up." He made a face.

"O-oh!" Legosi felt conflicted about that. "I guess that was...a sign, huh?"

"Oh, I realized I was gay right after that." He chuckled. "What a way to come out!...To your straight fiance."

Legosi laughed. "Oh, definitely! How'd she react?"

"She was really supportive. We talked about you...Wow. I must gush to everyone about you. We weren't even together at that point."

Legosi's heart fluttered. It always did when he remembered that Louis felt the same way about him so early on. "I'd love to meet her one day."

"I have a feeling you will." He looked to the stage. "So...Tem. That was a bittersweet beginning to a school dance."

The wolf nodded, letting out a shuddering breath. "I miss him so much...and we never even hung out outside of club..."

Louis put a hand on his arm. "I know...I have a feeling we will feel better when we know who the killer is."

Legosi looked down at Louis. "I...feel bad that I stopped doing my patrols. I guess I just got way more caught up in you...which is good. I'm glad there haven't been any more murders...but the killer is still out there." He looked around the room. They could even be here right now.

Louis nodded. "How do we know it was a student that did this?"

Legosi shrugged. "I think it's highly unlikely that an outsider would break into the school just to eat a student past curfew. Plus, why was Tem even out at that time? He must have been called out by someone..."

"That's true...Why would he be out past curfew..."

"He spoke with all of the carnivores in the club, so I can't think of a single one that he was more acquainted with than the others. And it might not have even been a carnivore in the club." Legosi shuddered. He didn't want to think about that possibility. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"You don't think it could have been a teacher?" Louis asked. "There's—" Suddenly, a slow song began and couples all around wrapped their arms around another and began swaying.

Legosi took the moment to do the same, holding Louis by the waist with his large hands.

Kai was nearby, gripping Dom tightly around the midsection clumsily.

Pina rested his head on Bill's shoulder, careful of his horns as they danced.

Bill had enveloped Pina in his arms, his head resting against his and Dom had a hand on Kai's head. Louis sighed as his hands went up to Legosi's shoulders.

"Here's our slow dance," Legosi beamed at Louis. "Happy new year, hon."

"Happy new year. Here's to hoping it's a safe and easy ride." He looked in Legosi's eyes. Those perfect eyes with the small pupils he had come to adore every day. His gorgeous nose, those amazing lips only he got to kiss. The soft fur all around his face and the way it stuck out on the sides. Just how handsome Legosi looked tonight. The fake stars above. Louis knew Legosi was just trying to give him a sky full of stars and it worked. Even fake stars on the ceiling were still stars. He couldn't help but smile, the conversation from before drifting away, replaced by the love he felt.

Legosi admired Louis as well. Aside from how amazing he looked tonight with his accessories, the deer before him stunned him like always. The short, soft fur, the way his lips pulled into a smile ever so slightly, even when it was neutral. He used to never see him smile. Never hear him laugh. He was so stern. He was trapped in a prison. Legosi had brought this Louis out into the world, and he wanted to show him to everyone.

"Can I just say again? You look stunning."

Legosi nuzzled him with his nose. "As do you, deer."

His eye moved to his ring. "I can't believe you said yes. I mean...Yes, I can. But I also can't?"

Kai looked up at his boyfriend, who was craning his neck down as much as he could. They were so different from those other two couples..."Hey, Dom?"

The bird looked down. "Yes, dear?"

The mongoose looked down. "You..actually like being with me, right?"

"What...of course!"

"Even though I'm...always negative and loud, and hard to get along with, and hard to get out of his shell."

"In public."

"I-I know. But you don't deserve that. I'm...trying to be better for you. I really am."

"I know! I know! I've noticed! Why are you so worried?"

Kai hugged Dom tightly. "I've never been this close to somebody. I don't want you to leave."

Dom hugged back. "I had a crush on YOU, Kai. I'm not leaving. Is there any reason you feel like you have to be so negative all the time?"

The small carnivore shook his head. "I don't know! It's just my thoughts! What I feel! It's always been! I don't understand why..."

"You just need to slow down. I have an idea. I've been carrying this around just in case." He pulled out a rubber band. "It may be cheesy but pull this and snap yourself really hard when you do something negative or yell at somebody."

Kai looked at it in confusion. "Wh-why would I do that?"

"Trust me. If you don't, I will." He smiled. "Hopefully, this will get you to think."

"Okay? But if I'm in control of it, I probably won't do it. So get ready to hit your boyfriend with a rubber band, I guess."

"Sounds good! Put it on."

"Fiine."

Dom let go and Kai caught it, slipping it on as the bird watched. "I'll buy some more in case that breaks."

"Mmh. Legosi gets a ring, and I get a rubber band." He looked up at Dom with a cocky smile. "It's a joke!"

"Eeeee! Those two! I can already see them getting married! It's so exciting!"

"Y-yeah. I guess we're invited automatically, right?"

"We better be!"

* * *

Bill looked at Pina, still clutching him, his hand rubbing down to his lower back. His eyes then wandered around to all the other couples. No one had really given him shit for being with the dall sheep. He had expected and prepared for it.

Pina swayed with the tiger. He was so happy he was able to just...have him. It was more than he ever expected. But he still wondered how much the tiger was actually into it. He obviously was attracted to him, and was way into the sex. Pina felt the same. But seeing the relationship Legosi and Louis had...could it ever be the same?

The tiger still stayed silent as they danced. He knew it was love that he was feeling and he was still afraid of that feeling. Sure, they were fine now, but his instincts could just be playing tricks on him. They weren't being careful at all, but he just got so lost in Pina sometimes.

The sheep reached down and tugged at Bill's tail, running his hands through the fur.

Bill blushed, red. Bill the mighty tiger, taken by a male herbivore. How did this happen? He still couldn't comprehend it.

Pina nuzzled into Bill's neck. "Sooo, what do you wanna do this year?"

"Uh...I guess we could try...a blindfold...?"

Pina laughed that carefree laugh of his. "Do you think about anything else?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Soooo, where are you going to take me this year?"

"Uh...to the drama club room, the cafeteria, maybe to Louis and Legosi's for game night..."

Pina sighed. This cat was so stupid. "What are you going to do when you graduate next year and I'm still here for another year?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..."

The herbivore smiled, rubbing himself against the tiger. "That's fine. At least I'm a fine piece of ass, right?"

"Y-yeah. You are..." He rubbed his hand down and squeezed what he knew so well.

"Well, here's to us in the new year." Pina's heart fluttered. From excitement or anxiety, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything. This was entirely different than his usual flings, and the prospect that it might just be sex for Bill...why did it hurt him?

"To us..."

Pina put his hands on the back of Bill's head, and leaned his mouth in for a tender kiss.

The feline leaned down and smooched his boyfriend, squeezing his butt as he did.

Pina moaned into Bill's mouth. No matter how this turned out, he was glad he gave it a chance.

Gon looked at Bill from across the room and his hand disappeared and he mouthed "Sorry!"

* * *

The lights faded on after the slow dance, but it managed to not ruin the atmosphere. Legosi felt oddly refreshed. He looked around at everyone, feeling the sense of love and unity that the stage crew had tried to get across.

Louis was smiling. He was so glad to be a part of this wolf's life. He made him want to live forever.

Everyone who had been dancing stayed close to their partner, and everyone started chattering and mingling again. Legosi saw Louis looking out on all of it.

The deer's eyes shifted to all of the partners, noticing the same species couples, some different species couples, Dom and Kai, Bill and Pina...Did they make this happen?

All three of the like-couples seemed to catch each others' attention at the same time. They all smiled at each other, feeling the solidarity they now shared.

Louis was so happy to have these friends. He had started the year so lonely. Now, he was going to be someone's husband

Legosi couldn't take it anymore, scooping Louis up in his arms bridal style, nuzzling his face into his neck.

The deer laughed and giggled. "Legosi!"

"Louis!" He took his head out, gazing upon the deer. "This night...it's the best night of my life!"

The stag chuckled. "Well, it's actually morning!"

Legosi stopped, the gears clearly turning in his head. When it clicked, he rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be romantic."

Louis smiled. "I know, I know. I couldn't help it! I'm just more happy than I have ever been!"

Legosi poked their noses together. "Just shows how far you've come. You would never have made a joke like that when we first met."

"I know! I just want to scream to the sky! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone turned their heads. Louis waved them off. "I'm fine! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Y-yeah! He's fine! I didn't do anything!" Legosi blushed.

Louis snorted and laughed more."Sorry!" This wave of positivity and love was washing over him.

"I'm so happy for you, Louis. For us. I didn't think I could ever be this happy!"

"Me too!" He looked up. "You did this for me, didn't you!"

"Yes! And you did this for me!" He stared into Louis's eye. They were lost in their gazes.

"God...Legosi...You're more than everything..." His eyes became half lidded. "I want to live forever because of you."

Legosi let the words soak in. "That...that's so...good! I'm so happy to hear that, Louis. Y-you..." Once again, Legosi had tears in his eyes.

"I..." He watched Legosi's tears form as he awaited the rest of the thought.

"...You deserve to live forever. And I'm glad...that you want to..."

"With you." His hands slid down his sides.

"Of course," Legosi said in his low voice, a bit more sultry than usual. He ran his large hands all over him.

The deer's hands went to his lower back, then moved his tail through his small hands.

Legosi ran his tongue along Louis' neck, still holding him up.

Louis huffed. "Mm...you think you'd ever get tired of me if we lived forever?"

"Never. Never ever."

"Mmm...Don't think I could ever get tired of seeing my wolf~"

Legosi went back in, this time kissing Louis deeply. One of his hands went to support his rear, playing with his tail just as Louis was.

Louis slid his tongue in his mouth as all the feelings from tonight began welling up inside him.

Images flashed in Legosi's mind. When they were married, with their own place together, a big bed in a wonderful bedroom...they could make love whenever they wanted. He huffed into Louis's mouth, pulling back just to say: "Y-you know, I think you'd look really good...i-in a dress like Pina-kun."

"M-maybe...I'll...wear one for you sometime..."

Legosi's tail wagged happily behind him. "What about me? Do you think I'd look good in one?"

"Oh fuck, yes." He smiled. "You look so good right now..." He leaned in and bit his neck gently.

Legosi yelped out slightly, and retaliated with an ear nibble.

Louis laughed. "Mm...Feels good...Guessing not as good as what I do to you ever day~"

Legosi leaned down to the deer. "I can barely wait for that later."

"Oh yeah?~ Maybe I want you to get me off tonight, too~"

"I will...of course I will..."

He nuzzled him. "You're a lot...looser than before...Have you noticed?" His mood was flying into the steamy zone.

Legosi blushed. "I-I mean you know more about that than I do."

"My fingers slide in...so easily~"

The wolf could feel himself getting worked up. "L-Louis."

"Legosi..." Just a little more, boys!

The carnivore breathed out his nose, making Louis' eye blink. "I...I...tonight..."

"Mhm..."

"Should I...put on the muzzle?"

"Sometimes we do, sometimes we don't, huh...? I guess you should." He licked his neck even more. "Maybe I can even add another finger today..."

Legosi closed his eyes. That wasn't what he meant. He kissed Louis again, this time more deeply.

Louis moved so he was set down and then pressed himself against Legosi, wrestling his tongue for dominance. He was forgetting everyone around them, the music droning on in the background.

Legosi could feel themselves getting lost in each other, just as they had back at game night when Pina dared them to make out.

Said dall sheep was now pointing at the couple for Bill.

Bill frowned. "Hey, that's not fair...They're really getting into it, too...Do you think Legosi is gonna squeeze his ass?"

"The other way around, Bill."

"Oh!"

And sure enough, there it was. The deer's slender hand squeezed Legosi's round butt. "Mm...so nice and perfect..." Louis cooed. Students began watching them.

There were whoops and hollers. Other students retreated away from them. And others were trying to find a teacher, or Gon.

It took all of Legosi's will not just lay down right there with his deer. He reached down, running his hand underneath Louis's tuxedo jacket, using the other to unbutton it so he could get under easier.

Louis huffed, moving his head aggressively as he and Legosi battled with their tongues. Not just a battle, it was a whole war in there. The passion seemed insurmountable.

Gon had been notified and was currently still in the midst of conversation with the student.

Legosi rubbed his hips against Louis, hoping for the same action from the deer as well.

The deer was already there, moving against him as the fur on his chest was rubbed. He moaned gently into the kiss.

Gon sped over. "Legosi-kun! Louis!"

Legosi pulled himself away from Louis, eyes droopy. "Whuh?"

The tiger crossed his arms. "Save that for when you're at home! Or not at all! Just not in front of the whole school, boys!"

Louis blushed, but his mood overwhelmed him. _I need him. Now_. "Sorry, Gon-san. We'll wait until we're at home." He looked at Legosi.

Legosi looked back at the deer intensely, ignoring the feeling of shame he had for upsetting Gon.

Louis smiled softly at him, another conversation with their eyes. It was now or never. "Legosi."

Legosi smiled awkwardly. "Louis...ah...I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm ready."

His fiance blinked. He looked left and right. Then back to Louis. "...ready..."

"Let's go home."


	65. An Exposion of Stars (Better Be Heaven)

**Chapter 64 - An Explosion of Stars (Better Be Heaven)**

Legosi's stomach felt funny. He let Louis lead him away by the hand, out the door. The animals that watched them go knew exactly what was happening.

The duo began walking back with anxious but excited hearts. Not a word was said between them. The silence in the air spoke volumes. Legosi just stared at the back of the deer's head below him and his small hand gripping his large one. They both knew what was about to happen.

They walked past the fountain, gazing at it fondly as they passed. It was where all of this began. It felt like years ago to the both of them.

_This is it. It's really happening. We're going to..._Louis thought, eye still glued to the fountain.

Legosi felt all his emotions bottled up in his body, ready to burst. Their home soon appeared before them. Louis clumsily unlocked the door, Legosi waiting patiently behind him. It was about to happen.

The door swung open and Louis pulled Legosi inside, slamming it shut and locking it. _I need you. I can't wait anymore._

Legosi fumbled awkwardly. They were back. In this room. It was going down. Tonight. He reached for his bowtie, undoing it and letting it fall to the floor. He reached down to untie his shoes, and stepped out of them. How strange that something so simple as getting undressed after being out...could be so exciting.

Louis brought his hand up and grabbed his tie in a way that it slipped seamlessly off his neck, falling to the ground. He removed his shoes, pushing them to the side with his foot.

The wolf shed his suit jacket. He looked over to Louis. "Ah, you should, uh, probably take all that jewelry off, right? From your antlers."

"You don't want me to keep it?~" The deer hummed.

"W-well, they could, uh, hurt me, y'know? I mean, moreso than your actual antlers could..."

Louis smirked, pulling all the jewelry out and throwing it like confetti on Legosi. He was in quite a mood.

The canine caught them in his arms. He set them down on the dresser nearby. His tail was wagging as he walked over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. He sat down on the mattress, removing his pants.

Louis unbuckled his belt and then dropped his pants. He wanted to keep his top half on to keep this gradual, but boy did he want so many things right now.

Legosi kicked his pants off, now only in his underwear and unbuttoned dress shirt. He looked down, seeing a bulge underneath his underwear, already.

His mate smiled. "Someone's excited~" He came close. He grabbed the wolf's hands and put them on his briefs. "I'll let you do the honors~"

Legosi smiled bashfully, wasting no time to pull down the deer's underwear.

Louis stepped out of them. "My turn?"

The wolf nodded, laying back on the bed and lifting his hips up.

The herbivore slid them off with some difficulty due to Legosi's erection. But they were off in the end. "Sit up."

Legosi complied, curling his legs up flat on the bed.

Louis shook his head and grabbed his legs. "To the edge of the bed, Legosi."

"O-oh, sorry, hon." He scooched back to his previous position.

Louis mounted his lap, straddling it as he put his hands on Legosi's chest, their lengths touching.

Legosi looked down, then back up to Louis. He was so nervous, but so ready. He sniffed him. He always smelled so much better at home. He wasn't sure if that was his imagination or not.

The deer scooted closer so he was rubbing against him. His bottom half was completely exposed but if Legosi only looked at his top half, he wouldn't even know. He was smiling a suave smile as he huffed, feeling the sensation below.

Legosi pushed up against the deer, and he moved to kiss Louis, his fangs showing slightly.

The deer wiggled his hips on his lap and kissed him, rubbing an eager hand through his chest fur.

His partner moaned as they kissed again, picking up where they left off from the dance. They were completely alone in their own space now. The space they had made together. His crotch felt warm from Louis' movement.

They kissed like that for a while until Louis moved off of him, getting on his knees between his legs.

Legosi's tail wagged in anticipation. He glanced over to the drawer by the nightstand.

Louis wasn't quite ready for that. He grabbed his length and pumped a bit, watching his hand move. "Hmm..."

"Ah, wh-what are you thinking about?"

"How I'm about to tame my wolf...And suck him off." He cleared his throat. "That sounded better in my head..."

Legosi scratched his cheek. "Oh yeah, you didn't really get the chance to last time, because..." He swallowed. "Well, I'll let you know if I'm about to...this time."

"Please do..." Louis stared at it. _All mine. _His began his tongue work, similar to last time. His little tail wiggled behind him, though no one could see it.

"O-ohhhh. Oh, Louis...you're so...so great..." Legosi raised his hands up, tangling them in his antlers.

Louis closed his eye as his antlers were grabbed. It wasn't long before he parted his lips and wrapped his mouth around him.

Legosi raised his legs up, wrapping them around the deer's back. "Oh...wow..." He started to pant, trying not to buck his hips into his mouth.

The deer moaned gently and because there was nothing to stop him, he started moving his head up and down.

"Mmm...mmmmpphh." Legosi bit his lip, squeezing Louis tighter with his legs. He used his claws to scrape against the antlers.

Louis kept moving his mouth around it, but because he was new at this his teeth scraped him.

Legosi shuddered, pulling up slightly on the antlers. "Ahh!"

"Mmm~"

Legosi watched his deer at work. He was surprised he was able to fit him in his mouth.

Louis was surprised himself, but his mouth soon grew tired and he pulled back off. "S-sorry...you're just..."

Legosi's moans died down, and he looked at the deer, who was rubbing his jaw. "Th-that's okay! I was getting close, anyway."

"Phew..." he kept massaging very gently. "Sorry if I...my teeth..."

Legosi smiled. "It actually...felt good. Because your teeth are flat like that, you know?"

"Oh, well good!" He got up, back on his lap, leaning in and kissing his neck.

Legosi hugged Louis, rubbing his back with his hands, feeling the fabric of his tuxedo jacket.

The herbivore bit gently, nibbling on him. He formed a plan, blushing lightly.

The canone let out small whimpers, holding Louis close and resting his chin on his shoulder. He shut his eyes, tight.

After a few more bites, the deer started sucking on his neck.

Legosi tucked his snout underneath Louis's chin, scratching lightly at his back, but not enough to rip the coat.

The deer gave him a few more hickeys before he pulled back. "Um...went a little overboard...heh.."

"Wh-why do you say that?"

"Mmhm...guess not~" He looked down. "You're so excited..."

"O-of course I am!" Legosi pouted. "We...we're...we're..." He looked back over to the drawer.

Louis nodded and got up, moving to the drawer and taking out the muzzle. _I hate you so much but...We need you now. _He came back to his lap. "Ready?"

His fiance cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. Uh, how do you want me?"

"As in...the position...?"

Legosi nodded, heart pounding in his ears. He felt dizzy. The room seemed to swim, illuminated only by the yellow light of the lamp in the corner. They had left it on before they left for the dance.

"Just get comfy."

His mate nodded once more, slipping the shirt he was still wearing off and tossing it off the bed. He backed up onto the mattress, resting his head on the soft pillows, laying on his back, legs spread slightly.

Louis removed his jacket, tossing it aside as he stared at the prey before him. He was really about to take a male wolf's virginity. He was so excited Legosi chose him for the job.

Legosi stared down at the muzzle, trying not to think about it too much. It was too little of a thing to ruin this.

The deer unbuttoned his dress shirt and removed it, letting it fall. The only thing left that he wore was his star earring and eyepatch, which he was keeping. He crawled onto the bed and then grabbed the muzzle. "Ready?"

"P-please!" It came out pitifully. Legosi blushed, staring at the now naked deer. He was looking so much healthier now. What a sight.

Louis sighed as he began putting the muzzle on him. He had learned how to do it from their training.

It slipped on, just like usual. Legosi blinked, huffing behind the material. Louis' scent became fainter and his ears drooped a bit.

The deer just focused on Legosi's eyes. Or tried to. He grabbed the lubricant. "We'll start off the same as always."

The wolf nodded. He spread his legs more, relaxing. He had gotten pretty good at it.

The deer rubbed the lube on his fingers and within no time, three fingers were going in and out of Legosi, preparing him, as always. He stayed excited because of the thought of what finally came next.

Legosi grunted and moaned, muffled behind the muzzle. He gripped the sheets and curled his toes.

Louis watched him, not getting the same sort of special feeling he usually got when he did this. He still kept his smile. The muzzle was just for the first few times. Temporary.

Legosi felt Louis slide in and out of him effortlessly. He huffed behind his mask, trying to keep his eyes from squeezing shut. Soon...so soon…

Louis started feeling anxious as he realized what they were about to do. They were about to have sex for the first time. His first carnivore. His first male. His first true love. His fiance.

"Imph lomph yomph." Legosi tried to speak, despite the fruitlessness.

Louis pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again, beginning to rub it on his length, preparing himself.

The wolf looked down at what his lover was doing, feeling a leap in his chest. This was it. This was really it. They were going to have sex for the first time. Louis loved him enough, was attracted to him enough to actually want to do this. Facts he already knew danced around his head like that as he watched in anticipation.

Louis lathered it on well and then, once he felt he was ready, he looked to Legosi. "Are you...nervous...?"

Legosi looked down at the both of them, and then up at Louis's face. He nodded his head slightly.

"Don't worry...I'll be taking care of you the whole time." He gave him a soft gaze.

Legosi smiled underneath his muzzle, making his eyes squint. His tail was wapping at Louis' knees.

Louis got in between his legs. "I'm gonna lift these okay? Just...We should make a safe word if you ever want to stop...Uh...Shit. You have the muzzle on...A safe gesture...?"

The canine nodded. He thought for a moment, before holding his hand up, fingers crossed.

"Alright. Please do that anytime you need me to stop. Uncross them if you want me to slow down and I guess...hold three up if you want me to go faster...?" He blushed and put a hand to his cheek. "Heh..."

Legosi was sure he wouldn't remember all of that. No matter. He knew that Louis wouldn't do anything that could hurt him. He would take whatever he gave him. The wolf took a deep breath.

The deer did the same as he lifted Legosi's legs onto his shoulders, then scooted closer. "Alright, I'm going to...Do it now..."

Legosi held his hands out, touching him gently.

Louis let him. He stayed still. "Just...nod your head when you're really ready."

Legosi closed his eyes, taking a few more breaths. He felt weightless. He and Louis were floating together in space. Nothing could hurt them here. He stroked his soft fur.

The smaller animal just stared at the larger animal's peaceful face, obscured by the awful contraption wrapped around it. In that moment, he decided he really hated muzzles.

The wolf opened his eyes, looking at the deer with a new passion. He locked his two eyes with his singular one, and nodded.

Louis nodded back and got even closer, his tip touching Legosi's entrance. _Okay...how did they do it in porn...It seemed so easy..._

"Mmmmm." Legosi reacted to the warmth below. Definitely not his fingers.

The deer grabbed himself and tried to come at the situation as if it were a puzzle needing to be solved. _If I just.._. He added some pressure.

"Mmm mmmmmmm." Legosi's tail wagged fast, once again.

The deer felt the weight of his legs on his shoulders. That would take some getting used to. Luckily, he was a deer so it was quite easy to get the tip in. _Ha! I'm doing it! Now to just... _He felt the strange slimy feeling mixed with the warm feeling of Legosi's insides as he pushed in further.

Legosi looked at his beautiful, wonderful deer beginning to mount him. It turned him on even more, his own erection standing up tall, twitching.

Louis pushed in about halfway and that's when he moved to loom over Legosi, an arm on either side of him, as he pushed his hips down.

The carnivore huffed rapidly behind his muzzle. The deer was over him, giving him such an intense look as he penetrated him, his flat, furry stomach pushing his penis down. It turned him on so much. He reached his arms up to wrap around Louis' back.

Louis moved his head and their eyes met as he stopped moving, having pushed all the way into his fiance. _Fuck..._ "Fuck..."

"F-fmph," Legosi imitated. He reached up and bumped his snout against Louis.

Louis rubbed his nose against Legosi's, but with the muzzle there it felt pointless. He stayed still, letting him get used to what he assumed was a feeling like fire.

_He's...really inside me now. This is it. This is sex._ It wasn't as different as Legosi expected it to be. Definitely warmer than the fingers. Any pain he felt was overshadowed by his enjoyment. He tried pushing himself down, attempting to get Louis to hit that special spot.

Louis kissed his chest again and again, still not moving but curling Legosi against him.

Legosi looked up, trying to remember what hand signal it was for "go". He didn't want to unwrap them from his back, either. He looked down at their bodies pressed together. Such an intimate position. A position society forbade. So completely and utterly perfect. He looked back up. "Louph..."

Louis found his eyes. "Yes?"

Legosi squeezed his eyes shut, and tried his best to push Louis in and out of him, which proved difficult from the position of his legs. He hoped it got the message across, nonetheless.

The buck nodded. "Okay, okay. I got it." He slowly started moving his hips back and forth, his eyes moving this way and that as he traced every outline of the muzzle obscuring Legosi's face. _This isn't right...This doesn't feel right..._

"Mmmph...mmmmmmmphhh..." The moans that Louis produced from the canine came out low and primal. Now, this was completely different than the fingers. Louis completely had him at his mercy and he loved it. Even if he couldn't breathe comfortably, or tell Louis how much he loved him, or kiss him, or...Some tears began to form in his eyes.

The herbivore noticed immediately as he huffed and then stopped. "Are...are you...okay? I can't continue if you aren't okay..." He moved a hand up to stroke his cheek, feeling the unnatural bumps of the muzzle strap.

Legosi moved his hand down to his eyes, wiping the moisture. He knew the truth now. He hated this muzzle. He wanted to be with Louis with no restraints. Nothing to hold his love back. But...it was for their own safety. Even if he never wanted to eat him, Louis had his own issue with wanting to be eaten. He couldn't tell him the truth. He simply nodded.

"No you're not...you're crying...Does it...hurt you?"

Legosi shook his head. "I'mph haphy..."

"I'm not." It just came out before Louis even thought how it would sound.

Legosi's ears drooped. What? Why not? Would he stop, then?

Louis still didn't move. He looked down. "I'm sorry...I can't do this..."

The canine whined deep in his throat. What happened?

The deer found his eyes and there was pain in his. He had seemed so excited before.

The wolf blinked slowly, more tears forming now. He just nodded somberly.

Louis felt a tear of his own. He was still in Legosi. This should be perfect and magical, but that..._fucking_ muzzle was ruining everything.

Legosi didn't want to move. He knew Louis couldn't go through with it, but he still savored everything. He wanted Louis so badly. Maybe another night…?

Suddenly, the deer was angrily moving his hands and forcefully removing the muzzle, being rough with the straps and looking like he wanted to destroy it.

"Mmmph! Mmmmpaauugh! L-Louis!"

"Shut it!" He jostled his head a bit in his anger, but he couldn't take it anymore. The contraption needed to go.

Legosi shrunk back. Was...was Louis mad at him? "Wh-what did I do?" he managed to ask, timidly.

Louis fully removed the muzzle and chucked it at the wall with a loud thump.

Legosi flinched at the noise. He looked back up to Louis, breathing heavily now that the thing was off him.

Louis looked back and he closed his eye, taking a long and deep breath. "I'm not sorry."

Legosi cocked his head. "Wh-what?"

"I can't do this if you wear that. It's not you, my love. I'm sorry...I just couldn't take it on your face anymore..."

Legosi blinked, his nose twitching. He could smell them now, and it was overpowering. He slowly smiled, and Louis could feel his tail wagging again.

Louis found himself slowly smiling, as well. "There's my gorgeous fiance."

"A-ah. You think it'll be okay?" Legosi loved the words that came out of the deer's mouth.

Louis' hand moved up to his cheek, savoring his perfect fur. "Now it will be."

The wolf grinned wide, his fangs showing. He pulled himself into Louis, arms wrapped tightly around him. "I...I trust you. Now please...make love to me." He wrapped his legs around his lower back.

"Of course..." He smiled, his hips beginning to move in and out of Legosi once more. Finally, it felt right.

"Oh, ohhhh, mmmmm!" Legosi put his face into his partner's pecs, sniffing deeply. This was the scent of the deer that was having sex with him. He rubbed his large hands all over his back, dragging his claws gently.

Louis moaned as well, finally feeling like he was free to. "Oh...Legosi..."

"Louis..." The deer thrust at just the right angle, ushering out an intense grunt and moan from the wolf. He reached his mouth out, nibbling at his shoulder.

Louis felt every piece of him that he ever was being stripped away. No longer was he Number 4. Never again. No longer was he Louis the red deer, acting all the time. Never again. No longer was he a lonely teenager with no friends. Never again. Now, he was a real adult who was making love to his wolf. He felt more mature than he ever had. He supposed sex had to make you feel that way. He had a fiancé he actually loved and friends who cared about him. He was free to be whoever he wanted and do almost whatever he wanted. He was just Louis. That was all.

Legosi was panting again. It was amazing. Better than anything he could ever imagine. And it was all because this deer chose him. Believed in him. Trusted him. They had come so far, and it all accumulated to this moment.

He looked down, seeing Louis thrust into him, pushing his stomach into his own penis, giving it the slightest friction as well. The double sensation was amazing. He looked back up at Louis' face. He was so beautiful and he looked so purely ecstatic. They were both enjoying this. What they thought might not even work, they had made work. It was perfect.

Louis moved in and out, gently. He pulled Legosi's arms from around him, sliding his hand along them and they moved until he was on his back. His palms slid flat on Legosi's and he laced their fingers. He grunted and panted as he moved.

The wolf was pinned down. He could easily overpower the deer, if he wanted to. Of course he didn't. He huffed out, panting and grunting and groaning and making all sorts of noises. Pleasure erupted from the spot within him.

"L-L-Lou-Louis...Oh, Louis…Mmmmmm..." He thrashed his head from side to side, being held away by the deer.

Louis smiled down at him. He felt...powerful. He could do anything, now.

The wolf kept panting. "G-go faster. And n-nibble on my ear. Please."

Louis nodded, speeding up his thrusting as he leaned down, taking the wolf's ear into his mouth and chewing on it gently.

"A-ah! Th-that feels so good, Louis. This is...so good!" Legosi squeezed his legs around him tighter, thrusting up slightly, pushing his erection into the deer's abdomen.

Louis groaned as he kept moving back and forth. "It...it really does feel amazing...Fuck...S-sorry, I keep...cursing..."

Legosi couldn't help the laugh that came out. And then he kept laughing. "Th-this...we were worried about this!"

"Fuck! I mean, yes we were! For some reason!" He realized something else. "And Pina and Bill have been doing it just fine!"

Legosi chuckled more as he nodded. "N-now we can catch up to them! I could do, hahh, this every night!"

"Can you, now!"

Legosi nodded more vigorously, feeling a bit giddy and euphoric now. "You can, hahh, make love to me, mmm, whenever you want!"

Louis smiled goofily. "I'm gonna find you in school and make...love to you on the desk! At the...fountain! "Maybe when you're even...eating lunch!" he huffed. "We'll just become some dumb porno!"

"D-don't tempt me!" Legosi's tongue lolled out, before he brought it back into his mouth. "F-fuck. Kiss me! Kiss me!"

Louis leaned in and kissed him roughly, their teeth grinding together tongues once again caught in a war of dominance.

Unable to keep down anymore, Legosi lifted his arms up, easily escaping Louis' grip. He brought his arms around him again, embracing him closely as they made out, Louis still humping him steadily.

The deer was close. He could feel the buildup. He...didn't want it to be over so soon, but he understood even the best things came to an end. "Le...Legosi...I'm almost there..."

"Mmm, mmm w-wait for me," the wolf chuckled.

Louis smirked. "Th-think you can...catch up?"

Legosi looked down and started thrusting up more, or as much as he could with Louis inside him. "Sl-slow down, maybe. I want to...try to finish at the same time?"

"Uh...alright..." The herbivore's pace slowed to a crawl and he groaned softly. "Do you want me to...do anything?"

Legosi brought his hands down from Louis's back, rubbing his chest now. "Try...going in differently? Try to hit me in..that spot."

Louis thought for a moment. "Maybe if...you move?"

The canine nodded, unwrapping his legs from him and placing his feet flat on the bed, elevating his hips up so Louis was in him at a more downward angle. "Tr-try that?"

The deer pushed in, deep.

Legosi hissed, then moaned loudly. "Nnngh, y-yeah! Keep doing that!"

"F-faster?"

"Y-yeah. S-so good. I love you!"

"I love you!" Louis got faster once more, grabbing his hips and pulling him against him.

"W-wow! Ah, th-this is, ah! H-Haru-chan said y-you were good at this!" He moved his hands down to the blanket, gripping handfuls of it.

Louis blinked. "Th-thanks...?" That was the worst time for a comment like that, but he pushed it away, sort of.

Legosi felt that familiar feeling bubble up, making his nether regions feel tender. "O-oh, it's working...I feel it..."

"So...how do we do it together, then!"

"I-I don't know I just thought it'd be romantic, ahh!" Legosi pouted, but it was hard to do when he was feeling so much pleasure.

"Well, we can still try!"

The large animal's legs grew tired, shaking slightly before giving way, his hips falling down once again, being held up slightly by Louis still. He spread his legs as wide as he could. "J-just go as fast as you want! I can t-take it!"

"Are you sure!"

"Y-yes!"

"AS FAST AS I CAN GO, WOLF?!"

"YES! LOUIS! YES!"

Louis gripped his shoulders and began thrusting in and out as fast and deep as he could. He had a thought that this is what porno sex must feel like.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ah!" With each thrust Legosi vocalized, being taken along with the ride. He brought his hands back to Louis' back, gripping it tight. It was the only thing he could hold on to.

And this is what porno sex sounded like. _It's not fake after all...Fuck..._Louis thought.

The large hands moved down Louis's back, down to cup both of his buttcheeks as they moved back and forth. He squeezed them. "Louis! Y-you're amazing! S-so amazing! I love you so much!" Legosi felt like he could burst at any second, but somehow his body was still holding it in.

"I love you more than anything, Legosi! I never want this to end!"

"I-I'm close now, Louis! Close!"

The deer moved somehow faster, panting and breathing heavily. "I'm close, too!"

"G-good!" He leaned up, placing his jaws gently around his shoulder in passion.

Louis moaned at this and did the same to Legosi, for fun. He felt the wave coming. It was going to be a big one.

"Nnnngh!" Legosi bit down, careful not to break the skin. He brought his hands back up to his lover's back, scratching slightly. He came hard against Louis and his own abdomens, just as he had done all those weeks back.

Louis released as well, more than he ever had in his entire life and he was very vocal about it. He filled the wolf with his semen, clutching him as tight as he could.

Legosi felt something he never had before. It was warm. Unbelievably warm. In fact, both of their bodies felt like they were on fire. He let go of Louis' shoulder, head hitting the pillow as a string of drool attached from one of his fangs to where he was just biting.

Louis had his eye screwed shut from the sheer amount of pleasure he felt while releasing.

The dog panted, his arms around the deer still. He could feel something dripping behind him. "F-fuck."

"S-sorry..."

"N-huh? Wh-why?"

"That was the most intense orgasm I have ever had...there must be...uh...a lot..."

"O-oh! Well that's just what's supposed to happen." Legosi stared at the ceiling. "W-wow...that worked really well..."

"Somehow!" Louis huffed, breathlessly. "Did you...did you want to eat me?"

Legosi looked shocked. "N-no! Did you want me to eat you?"

"Not at all!"

The wolf smiled wide, bringing his hands to Louis' shoulders and shaking him gently. "That's good! That's great!"

"So great! We did it!"

Legosi laughed. "We did!" He looked over to where the muzzle now lay, defeated. "F...fuck you, muzzle!"

Louis burst out laughing, pulling him closer. "I want to marry you so badly."

"M-me too! And we can do this every night!"

"If you want to!"

Legosi looked down again. "Well...uh...how do we...clean me up?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh, never seen that part of porn."

"I guess we just, uh, go to the bath." The carnivore squirmed. Louis was still in him. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the feeling of being without him yet.

Louis looked down in his eyes. "Are you ready for me to pull out, then?"

Legosi reached up and pulled Louis onto his chest. "No."

The deer smiled as he laid against him.

His mate stroked his back gently. He moved one of his hands up to his right ear, playing with his earring. "Wow...just...wow."

"Yeah?"

"W-we can just...do this now."

"As opposed to what?"

"I-I mean, we can have sex now. We know it's safe..."

"It's safe..." Louis huffed, relieved.

"B-because we love each other." Legosi kissed him on the nose.

"That has to be it."

He felt Louis getting softer inside him, more of his semen leaking out. "Guess I'm doing laundry again tomorrow. For the covers."

"Agh...yeah..."

Legosi smiled. "I...I'm glad you could give that all to me, honey. All for me." He giggled.

"All for you, my love..."

"Mmmm." The wolf nuzzled his cheek. "I think we should get up now, probably. Don't want to sleep like this."

"What, you don't want to sleep with your deer inside you?" He kissed his neck again.

"N-not with all this stuff drying on us."

Louis pouted.

"That sex shop worker would be proud of us, huh?" Legosi asked.

Louis chuckled. "No. We didn't keep the muzzle."

Legosi put his head back on the pillow. "Wow, we wasted a lot of money there. We only needed the lube."

"Eh, I have a lot of money. We can return it. I'm sure we can."

"We can switch it out for more lube..."

"_More_ lube?"

"W-what? We'll need more eventually!"

"We might go through it really fast, too...Haha..."

Legosi looked at them, tangled together, naked, wearing only their engagement rings. "Sex...is magical."

"Well, I already knew that..."

"B-but you never finished with Haru!" The wolf grinned, feeling triumphant.

"S-so I'm your first!"

"Technically, yes!"

Legosi's tail wagged quickly, spreading some of Louis' mess farther on the bed.

The deer smiled at him. "And you're no longer a virgin."

"O-oh! Y-yeah!" He blushed deeply. "I lost it to the greatest guy there is."

"You really are! But...we should probably get up now. I have to pee."

"Okay, okay...I'll pull out. Ready?"

Legosi nodded.

Louis slowly moved back, sliding out of him.

The dog suddenly felt very empty. It was strange, how this was just his natural state.

Louis looked down at him. "Do you want any...help? I can do whatever to clean up or we can just go. Want me to get a towel?"

"Probably should before I stand up and walk to the bathroom."

The deer nodded, getting up and going to the restroom and sitting back on the bed, holding the towel. "I'm gonna, uh...wipe, now..." Well, this was awkward.

"Go ahead." Legosi's voice was so gentle and sweet.

He began cleaning him up. "I still can't believe a male carnivore and a male herbivore just did that without a muzzle!"

Legosi smiled. "Yeah! So, maybe Bill and Pina haven't, either."

"Oh yeah...they probably haven't!"

Legosi, all wiped up, stood up stiffly. It stung and he grimaced slightly. He walked over to the muzzle, scoffing at it. He stomped on it gently.

Louis came to his arm. "Shower or bathe together?"

"Shower." He walked over to the bathroom, limping similarly to how Pina was at the dance.

Louis followed behind him. "I'll take good care of you, still. This is your night, my love."

Legosi looked back at him. "Yours, too!"

* * *

Legosi peed and then stepped into the shower with Louis, washing each other in a comfortable silence.

Louis sighed. "Do you want to say anything?"

"Hm? Why?"

"The silence is freaking me out."

"Oh, sorry!" The wolf embraced the deer. "Tonight was...just so much. I didn't know any of that was going to happen and...just wow."

"Oh yeah...We got engaged."

"Yeah, and the sex. And how it...was really good and worked perfectly."

"It was surprisingly flawless sex." Louis lathered soap on him.

"My butt hurts a little. I can't even imagine how Pina handles it."

"Not easily..."

Legosi scrubbed Louis back. "I guess the dance is over by now."

"Oh, definitely."

They finished up lathering each other, moving on to rinsing. Once they were done, they dried off, fluffy and soft.

Louis turned to him. "Are you hungry? I could make something with peanut butter."

"I ate a lot at the dance. Maybe tomorrow?" Legosi walked over to the bed, sniffing. Sex smelled weird. Now he understood what his friends were sniffing for.

Louis blinked. "Do all canine's smell for sex?"

Legosi scratched the back of his neck. "W-well it's hard to ignore."

Louis came over and sniffed. "I don't smell...Much."

"Smells like uh...semen and...my butt..."

Louis laughed. "Shut up..."

"Whaaat, it does!" Legosi shoved him slightly.

Louis shoved back. "It sounds weeeird!"

"So, how was my butt, anyway?" the wolf asked, playfully.

"In what way? Cause we're talking about scent."

"How it...felt."

"Tight..."

Legosi blushed. "That's good, right?"

Louis reddened. "I think? It felt amazing."

Legosi walked over to the muzzle, picking it up like it was dirty. He looked over at his fiance. "Thank you...for trusting me."

"Of course I would."

"Our training and preparation paid off."

"It really did!"

Legosi brought the muzzle over to the drawer, dropping it in. He put the lube in as well. He walked over and turned the lamp off, bathing the room in darkness, before heading into bed.

Louis joined him, wrapping his body around him. "Wooolllffff."

"Deeeeeeeer." He nuzzled into his fiance.

"We diiiiiiiid iiiiiiiiit."

"We did!" The wolf bumped their noses together.

Louis sighed. "You really think you could do that every night?"

"W-well, every week, at least."

"That's a huge difference..."

"Whenever we both feel like it."

"That's probably even more of a difference..."

Legosi nuzzled into him. "I just said that in the moment because it felt so good."

"Ah..."

"I'm gonna sleep well tonight," the wolf hummed.

"Me, too. For sure. Engagement and pretty good sex!" Louis didn't want to say he was amazing at it.

Legosi did for him, of course. "Really, really good sex. Of course, I have no frame of reference."

"And you never will. Or else."

The carnivore giggled. "You'll get them!"

"I will either shoot their dick off or put my gun up their ass."

"I seriously will kill whoever touches you like that." The herbivore said this seriously. For him, it was in pitch black so it was just his voice.

Legosi stopped laughing. "Ah, well, let's just hope nobody does."

"I will go to jail for murder." He smirked. "No one touches my prey."

Legosi's tail wagged. He could feel himself falling asleep from exhaustion. "Mmmmm."

Louis nuzzled him. "Sleep well...Dream about me. Your soon-to-be."

"I...will..."


	66. We're Off to See the Lizard

**Chapter 65 - We're Off To See the Lizard**

Legosi woke up gradually, feeling Louis draped over him. They were naked, as they had been recently when sleeping. He felt a bit stiff. He wiggled out from under Louis, moving to the end of the bed and standing up.

Oh, yeah, he was sore. He remembered what happened last night, and he smiled wide. Louis had caused that feeling. His small, herbivore body was able to do that to him. It filled Legosi with pride for his fiance.

He looked back at his sleeping form. Louis's face was so gentle while he slept, mouth slightly open as he breathed softly. Legosi's heart fluttered.

He thought back to last night, when Kai mentioned visiting his family for the holiday. Without much thought, Legosi had picked up his phone, now staring at the contact Jack had given him. _We're going to get married...grandpa needs to meet him eventually...and I've been wanting to see him again._

Legosi slipped on some clothes, and went outside, dialing his grandpa. Being an older animal, he had a landline phone. Thankfully, it was early enough that the lizard would still be home. At least, that's what Legosi hoped.

It rang twice before a familiar, kind voice answered. "Hello?"

Legosi swallowed. "Hi...grandpa?"

"...Legosi?"

The wolf felt his eyes tearing up. "Y-yeah. It's me."

"Legosi! How have you been?"

"I've been...really really good, grandpa." Legosi smiled. "I...I want to come visit..."

Gosha gasped softly. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. And..." He closed his eyes. "I...met an animal that's very important to me. I want to...invite that animal along."

There was silence. Was that sniffling? "L-Legosi! Of course! You can bring anyone you want with you when you visit! When should I be expecting you?"

Legosi blinked, not really thinking straight. "W-well, tonight or tomorrow, I think."

"I look forward to it...it was so good to hear from you again."

"It was good to hear you too, grandpa. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

Legosi felt tears again. "I love you, too." He hung up, taking a deep breath. He went back inside.

Louis stirred. "Hmm...Legosi...?"

His mate rubbed the top of his head against Louis's chest, their fur matting. "Good morning."

"It's morning already?"

"Mhm." Legosi pulled himself into him more, already feeling warm again.

"I had...quite a dream..." Louis mumbled.

"Mmm, tell me about it."

"We started having sex with the muzzle but then I took it off and threw it away and everything was so much better. It felt so real."

Legosi was silent, then he started laughing, holding Louis tight.

Louis blinked. "You never laughed at my other sex dreams!"

The wolf managed to calm down. "You...you're not joking?"

"Joking...?"

Legosi smiled. "Hon...that happened."

"Excuse me? Someone's tired."

"Louis! We had sex!"

"..."

"We have to clean the blankets today because of it...and my butt is sore. Of course, you can't feel that..."

"Thank god my...you know...isn't sore," Louis chuckled. "I guess Sex Legosi can't take it every night after all."

"S-sex Legosi?"

"You were totally different. You said you could do it every day."

"I could! I don't mind the pain!"

"Sure..."

Legosi huffed, tangling their legs together. "Louis...do you want to visit my childhood home with me?"

"Weh?"

"I called my grandpa, and told him I want to visit and have him meet you...but I realize I should have asked you first."

"Legosi, you know I would absolutely love that."

His fiance squeezed tighter, tail wapping under the covers. He tried not to think about what Louis might think of his heritage and his past.

"What's your grandpa like?"

"Uh...he's really nice. You'll see when you...meet him. Truth is...today was the first time I talked to him since I enrolled here..."

"Wait, really? But if he's so nice..."

"I know. I've been a bad grandson. I started feeling...ungrateful after seeing how awful your upbringing was. And...I think I can relate to my grandpa a lot more now. So...I want to see him again...and I want you to meet him."

"I feel honored." The deer gave a tired smile.

"Mmm." Legosi rubbed Louis' furry chest. "I told him we'd be there tonight or tomorrow. He lives a bit outside the city. Probably an hour or so by train."

"Wow...are we staying over there?"

"Um, a few days, if you want. We did promise Haru we'd have her over this week, too. But, she'll probably be visiting her family as well. Most animals are. And...and with...you not...you know."

"No. I don't want to see how that bastard is doing."

Legosi smiled sadly. "I know. I still can't believe he just...let us go."

"Because I threatened to kill him."

"I guess he's afraid of you, then." Legosi rubbed his hands in larger circular motions. "He should be. You made this big carnivore your prey, after all."

"I really did..."

"So..." Legosi traced patterns into the fur. "Should we go tonight or tomorrow?"

"Definitely tonight! A change of scenery will be wonderful!"

Legosi smiled. "And we can look at the sky at night. There's still some light pollution from the city, but you can definitely see more stars."

"Really? That sounds even better." He kissed his neck.

"Yeah..." The canine was nervous, to be sure, but he knew Louis would love him no matter what.

* * *

That evening, around 5 PM, the boys had packed up all their essentials into their school backpacks and left for the train station, bundled up in their winter clothing.

"It better not be crowded..." Louis mumbled.

"It shouldn't be on New Year's Day." Legosi bumped his hips into Louis playfully.

"Wow...I guess we get to celebrate the New Year with your grandfather."

"Yeah. It's been so long...I'm not sure what he likes to do for fun anymore..."

Louis huffed. _I can't believe I'm going to meet one of Legosi's family members...We're getting even closer to being life partners than I thought. Haha. Louis, where are these mature thoughts coming from? You're still 18. Still, I bet his grandfather is a nice wolf. I definitely need to make a good first impression. He probably knows I'm a deer, too. If Legosi told him. I'm sure he did, that's something you obviously tell your relative when they are meeting your fiance._ "Well, we definitely can't have sex there..."

Legosi just blushed intensely, staring down at his feet as they entered the station.

The deer grabbed his hand. "Could you...protect me if it _is _crowded...? Like you did the first time..."

HIs fiance looked at him with a serious face. "Of course I will. I will always protect you." He looked ahead, thoughtfully. "I guess...we need to start thinking of our vows. That's one of mine."

"Hm...Vows..." He scratched his cheek. "I feel like you're doing all the heavy lifting..."

"You still take care of me..."

"With food...I guess..."

"And emotionally. I've never been this happy before." They sat down on the bench they had all those months ago on their first trip out.

Louis leaned against him, looking to the silver band around his finger. "No more hiding."

Legosi smiled and leaned back. Animals that walked by would stare, and Legosi would look back at them, continuing to smile. He wanted them all to feel their love for each other radiate off him.

Some made faces at them and Louis just gave them a smirk. _Yeah, I'm in love with this wolf and I'm having sex with him. What do you want?_

Legosi locked an arm with Louis, continuing to stare down any animal that gave them a weird look. It was becoming and almost exhilarating game.

"I would fight every single animal giving us looks."

"There's no stools around to throw, hon." Legosi snickered.

"I will go buy one from the nearby furniture store if I have to!"

"We should never have hid in the first place."

"Well...we'll never hide again to make up for it." Legosi's heart was pounding. He turned his head and kissed Louis on the cheek.

Louis put an arm around _him, _for once. "Never again." They sat like that, waiting for their train.

* * *

It finally arrived after a few more minutes and they got on. It was still rather crowded. "Agh..."

"That just means I get to hold you." Legosi murmured, enveloping the smaller animal in one arm and holding the ceiling handle with the other, just as he had all those months ago.

Louis leaned back against him. "Mm..."

Another deer stared at them from his seat. "Fucking faggots, I swear..."

Legosi spotted the animal, staring at him and not looking away.

"What are you lookin' at?" The deer noticed their rings. "They'll never let you get married, you know."

Legosi wanted to say something. A cutting remark that would put him in his place. Something that would allow him to sympathize with them. But the thing he said about their marriage...was he right? He lost the will, looking down at the floor. This long train ride had just gotten longer.

Louis glared at him. "At least I have someone who loves me. Where's your ring, old man?"

"That's none of your business."

"You just made it my business when you got in my business."

"Fucking teens. Think they can do whatever they want and people will just let them."

The animals around them shuffled, all clearly uncomfortable.

"If you lost your eye for it, then it must not be worth it."

"That's it." The young deer began struggling against Legosi.

"Oh, you want to fight? I saw that coming from a mile away. Do you really want to lose your other eye? You'll be uglier than you are now."

Louis hissed. "We didn't do anything to you." Some phones were pulled out, ready to dial at a moment's notice. Legosi noticed.

"You got in my train car with a forbidden lover."

"There are plenty carniherbi's out there."

"Eugh. I know."

"St-stop! People are going to call the police," the wolf tried to reason.

The deer tried stepping forward. "They're going to need to."

Legosi closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to just take Louis away, but the crowd prevented it. He wanted to look that other deer straight in the eyes and intimidate him into being quiet, but that would land him in big trouble. All his strength, and he was literally helpless here.

"It's so sad you think that animals like you can survive out there. We have news for you: You're not wanted. You're not needed."

Louis took a moment. "You're right. But I'm not doing it for them. I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me."

The older buck scoffed. "Then you're making a poor life choice."

"The way you're doing it. It will get you nowhere."

"You remind me so much of my father."

"Was he a fag, too?"

"I shot him in the ear for stepping in between me and my lover."

The older deer smirked. "Now I really do have a reason to call the police on you!"

Louis gulped. _SHIT_.

"He-he's not serious. Louis gets worked up and tells lies like that.", Legosi stated, ears folded back.

"You like to solve your problems with violence, I see."

The deer huffed. _No. I'm different._ "Fuck off."

"I think you owe me an apology."

"_YOU?_"

Legosi held back a growl. "Just leave us alone. We're just trying to travel."

"You're antagonizing me!"

"ARE WE? BECAUSE I CAN GET A LOT MORE ANTAGONISTIC, OLD MAN. DO YOU WANT TO SEE?"

The older deer was still smiling. He looked around. "This is what's wrong with society, everyone. Take a good look at these two model citizens." Animals around turned and just...looked at them.

Suddenly, a black rabbit walked up. She was wearing a suit and glasses. "Leave them alone."

The old stag turned to look at her. "Oh, a newcomer? Here to antagonize me, too?" All the other animals seemed to be relieved that another animal got involved that wasn't them.

Legosi turned his attention to the woman, anxiety dissipating.

She crossed her arms. "Does it please you to talk to people this way? What are you getting out of this?"

"I'm trying to show everyone what the fuck is wrong with—"

She snapped a hand up. "Save your bullshit. We've had enough."

He blinked. "Look, bitch—"

"No. Shut it. I don't want to hear another word. I will fucking _pay _you to leave these two alone."

She shook her head. "Do you really need money to stop being such a little whiny baby?"

"Excuse—"

"Ohhh! Poor baby! I'm _so _sorry this is getting under your skin! Do I need to fetch your bottle?" Some animals began to laugh. Others began to film. Legosi simply pulled Louis tighter against him.

The older male deer crossed his arms. "Let me guess. You're a dyke?"

She held up her hand, a ring on her finger. "Actually, I have a loving husband and three kids at home. I just know what's right."

"You think _this _is right?"

The smaller animal turned her head and looked at the two boys, smiling and waving. Both slowly and awkwardly waved back. Then, she snapped her head back. "I think you shutting the hell up is what's right. No one else is doing anything." The other animals shuffled their feet. She was right.

She stepped closer to the man. "As a Beastar, I am very disappointed in all of you."

Louis' head reared back. _She's a Beastar?!_

The old deer looked intimidated. "Ah, oh, uh..."

Some animals around them made 'ooooo' noises. An antelope behind Legosi and Louis piped up. "I'm okay with these two..."

Legosi looked at the rabbit with admiration. _Wow...are all rabbit women amazing?_

Louis' world was being dragged around, thrashing and turning. This woman was a Beastar, but she was happily married, with kids! Not only that, she was actually sticking up against discriminatory animals...

Slowly but surely, other animals started to talk amongst themselves, throwing reassuring looks the couple's way. Legosi looked around him, amazed by how quickly the atmosphere changed.

The older deer crossed his arms. "All of you are a bunch of weaklings for thinking this is okay."

Louis sighed. "Sometimes...being weak is okay."

The Beastar nodded.

Legosi gripped his mate harder, reflecting on the words. On how much Louis' viewpoint had changed.

The train slowed to a halt as it came it's stop, the announcements telling everyone where they were. The buck stood up. "Move it."

The Beastar grinned. "Are you getting off now, baby? Don't forget your pacifier."

He grunted. "...Whatever."

Legosi felt his breathing slow down as there were murmurs and cheers from the other animals as the unpleasant deer departed. Some clasped him on the shoulder and shook it, giving the two looks of approval. His eyes became watery as he looked down at the rabbit who had saved them.

She smiled up at them. "No need to thank me. I hate bigots like that."

Louis looked at her. "Thank you, anyway. I would have handled that situation much worse."

The bunny shrugged. "Don't worry about it. The name's Sonya."

Louis blinked. _Sonya..._

The deer blinked. "Sonya...May we...Talk to you after we—Wait where are you going?"

"I was just on my way home, actually. Sure, I can talk once we get to your stop. Mine is actually the last one, so..."

Legosi just stood there, listening. He felt that if he said anything he would start sobbing. It was strange, how emotional he had become ever since being with Louis. He chest felt warm, though, seeing this train car full of animals who supported them.

Sonya went off to wait for the rest of the train ride nearby while everyone stood around after the whole debacle. Louis turned to Legosi and began whispering. "I'm sorry."

His fiance hugged him close to him, matching his tone. "It's okay. We just have to get used to animals like that, I guess. At least it was only one."

"I know, and I handled it horribly..."

"Well, your reaction made sense. I was really mad, too."

"I wanted to hit him, even though that's not what I should have thought at all..."

Legosi scowled. "He deserved it, but it would have just gotten us into trouble. You just have to remember that." He rubbed the back of his head tenderly.

"Neither of us need a criminal record...You know what that means."

Legosi's ear twitched. "Uh...stay out of trouble?"

"It means we couldn't get married. And if we both went to jail we would be separated. Think about it."

The canine nodded. "I haven't looked at the marriage laws yet. And...yeah. I actually thought we might go to jail back at Horns...the thought of being away from you really scared me."

"What...would we even do, then…?"

His mate leaned his head down to rest across Louis' shoulder and slightly over his back. "Let's not think about that...it won't happen."

Louis sighed. "You know...I don't feel as afraid knowing these people are on my side."

Legosi smiled out of Louis' view. "I know. It gives me...hope."

The deer nodded. "We can make it. I know we can."

"We have to," Legosi agreed.

At their stop, Louis motioned to Sonya and the three got off. "Can I treat you boys to tea?"

Legosi looked down, "O-oh, that would be very kind of you!"

Louis nodded. "You had me at tea...Which I guess was your last word."

His wolf snickered.

She smiled. "Just stay close to me."

Legosi wrapped both of his arms around Louis' arm as they continued.

"So, where are you two from? A couple of teenagers with suitcases, out on the town?"

"Oh, we're visiting my grandpa. We're from Cherryton." Legosi's tail waved idly behind them as they strolled.

"Celebrating the new year, I see."

Louis grinned. "I've never met him. We actually just got engaged last night."

She gasped. "Really! Congratulations, you two!"

_And something else._ Legosi's heart pounded in his chest. Why did he want to tell this animal they just met that? He stared down at their rings, still unable to believe it. "Have you met other couples like us, Sonya-san?"

The bunny nodded. "Plenty!"

Legosi's heart skipped. "R-really?"

Louis blinked. "How rare are they?"

Sonya put a finger on her chin. "Not that rare, to be honest.

I think a lot of animals are realizing they have such a freedom and when they see others doing it, they question themselves and one thing leads to another. I, myself, am straight, but I'm still an advocate."

Legosi hummed in thought. "Well, we're friends with two other couples like us...so I guess you're right!"

The deer nodded. "Sonya...I can't help but ask...Is...Being a Beastar awful?"

"What? No! Not at all! I'm naturally work oriented and I love fighting against discrimination like that. I still have a husband and three kids and I'm doing better than fine!"

Louis swallowed. "I used to be—"

"I know. I've seen you in the paper. Figured it brought up bad memories."

"We...really appreciate the hard work you do," the wolf said, gratefully.

"..." Louis frowned. "Yeah..."

They got to the cafe and Sonya ordered tea to each of their liking and they sat down at a table.

"So...Do you ever feel pressured by everyone?" Louis asked, tapping his finger on his mug.

Legosi sipped at his tea, kicking his legs in a carefree way beneath the table. He and Louis were sitting on the same side of the table, close.

Sonya nodded. "But I turned that into what motivates me."

The deer looked down. _I really am weak..._

The wolf placed his large hand on Louis' back, rubbing it.

Sonya blinked. "Are you okay?"

Legosi, noticing Louis not answering, spoke. "Louis didn't want to become a Beastar. It was too much pressure on him."

Sonya reached a hand across the table, having to stand up in the booth to do so. "And that's okay, Louis."

Legosi nodded, still rubbing his back.

The deer smiled. They were treating him like a helpless creature, but this time, he wanted it. He wanted all the support he could get. "Thank you, both. I always wonder what would happen if I hadn't given up."

"Don't call it 'giving up'," Sonya told him.

Legosi leaned down to catch Louis' gaze. "You worked so hard to walk away from all of that...do you remember?"

The deer swallowed. "I..."

Sonya sat back. "What did you do?"

Legosi sat back, allowing Louis to decide how much to tell her.

The buck shook his head. "It doesn't matter." Apparently, he wasn't telling her any of it.

Louis took a long moment. He was much happier as a free deer than one shackled to Beastardom. He was free to be with and love whoever he wanted. And he loved Legosi. "Without a doubt."

The wolf leaned down to nudge the deer with his nose, smiling.

Sonya clapped once. "Well then! Why waste time regretting it Live your life! Have fun! Get married!"

"Y-yeah!" Legosi clapped Louis on the back gently. "We're going to get married and start a f-" His ears flicked back. He hadn't even thought about the words. He took a sip of tea.

Louis blinked. _He wasn't going to say family. He wasn't going to say family. He wasn't going to say family._

"Family? Awww, you two! That's so sweet!" Sonya gave a toothy smile.

Legosi kept the cup to his mouth, eyes shut tight.

Louis felt a weight. _But I just want to take care of _him_..._

His fiance sighed. "W-we don't know yet. We haven't even talked about it, so it might not be possible. I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with him..." Louis scooted closer.

Sonya drank some tea. "Then you should do whatever you can to get there."

Legosi nodded with fervor. "We will!"

Louis agreed.

The bunny looked out the window. "It never really made sense to me. Why animals act like that."

Silent agreement fell upon the table.

Louis shook his head. "Hell if I know. I can't imagine if everyone at school acted that way."

"Yeah. I think younger animals are more open minded." Legosi took another sip.

Sonya nodded. "I can't always be there to save you, obviously. I'm worried, though."

Legosi cocked his head. "Why's that?"

"I don't want you guys to get into any violent acts."

The wolf put an arm around his mate. "I'll keep him back." He thought back to the stool throwing incident. I'll just have to do better.

Louis frowned. "Yeah..."

Sonya crossed her legs. "So what are you going to do to get better?"

Legosi looked back at her. "Are there...any counselors out there for couples like us?"

"Oh, for sure. My best friend is actually one of them."

He sighed. "It's...just so confusing. Growing up...I never saw animals like us."

"Things change." The black bunny said.

The deer agreed. "Just look at me."

"He's so handsome!" Legosi gushed.

Sonya laughed. "He is! There is actually something that really made me mad."

"What's that?" Louis blinked.

"When he told you it wasn't worth going through all that shit, excuse me, stuff, to be together."

Legosi turned his head. "It was worth all of it, right Louis?"

Without even a millisecond, the deer answered "Yes."

His mate hummed happily, kicking his feet again.

Sonya looked at them. "So, if someone confronts you like that again, what are you going to do?"

Legosi looked at Louis, then at the rabbit. "...Ignore them?"

Louis shrugged. _I'll get violent again._

Sonya blinked. "Ignore them, Louis!"

"Sonya-san, how old are you?" Legosi asked, a bit too bluntly.

"Thirty-four."

Legosi continued his sudden interview. "What's your plan for the future?"

Sonya shook her head. "Maybe become mayor."

The carnivore tapped his hands on the table. "That would be really good! I think you'd make a lot of good changes. We're actually friends with a rabbit girl back at school. I bet she'd be inspired by you!"

"Oh really?"

Louis nodded. "Her name is Haru. I bet she'd like to meet you."

"Maybe one day!"

Legosi finished up his tea with an 'ahh'. "Thank you for the tea!"

Louis did so soon after. "It really means a lot that you talked to us. Someone as important as you..."

Sonya waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

The wolf had one more question. "Do you...know anything about the Sublime Beastar?"

She nodded. "I don't trust him."

"Oh..."

"His name is Yafya. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Legosi shook his head.

"Just...be careful if you ever meet him." She said. "He's...Strange."

The deer nodded. "Well. Thank you. We should probably get going, right Legosi?"

"Yeah. It's still about a ten minute walk. I can carry your suitcase, if you need."

"No need!"

Sonya stood up and the two followed suit. "Well. It was nice meeting you, Legosi and Louis. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"I hope so!" The wolf's tail wagged happily. "Thanks again for everything."

Sonya nodded and then waved. "Be safe! Bye!"

The boys waved, walking back out into the cold night. "Alright, we just have to go this way." Legosi lead Louis, trying to will his nerves away.

The deer shook his head. "I have a lot to think about."

"That's okay, hon. Want to talk about it?"

"A Beastar can have all that..."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"I can't afford second thoughts."

"Well, you dropped out of school anyway, so you wouldn't be able to become a Beastar now, I think. So..." Legosi wasn't sure where he was going with that. He drooped down, hoping he didn't upset the deer.

"My life is so good, though. It's just hitting me HOW good it is, thanks to today. Look at me! I'm a deer, going to see my wolf fiances grandfather!"

Legosi looked down at him with a nervous smile. _I really hope he isn't freaked out. A lot of animals are when they meet venomous animals._

"I just hope I make a good impression."

"I know you will! My grandpa is very friendly." _But how will he react to...us?_

"I keep imagining Oguma but a wolf."

Legosi took a sharp intake of breath. "W-well, you'll see."

The buildings thinned out as they entered the city outskirts. Legosi pointed out some landmarks from his childhood, such as the park he went to a lot, and the diner his grandfather would take him.

Louis was enthralled. He was finally learned about his fiances passed. Was he a bad boyfriend for not asking sooner? He was just trying to be considerate.

Legosi's heart started pounding as they neared that familiar apartment complex. This was it. "He lives on the second floor."

"Wow! I'm really about to meet your grandfather!"

"Yep!", it came out loud, but unsure. They ascended the steps. One door. Two doors. Three doors. The fourth door. This was it. Legosi gulped.

Legosi hit the door buzzer.

Gosha was sitting on the couch, watching the television. He had a few days off from his construction job because of the holiday, so he was using that time to relax. He was giddy, though. He knew Legosi was coming to visit soon, and with an important animal to him, no less! He hadn't spoken to his grandson in years, but he knew when an animal was talking about one they love. This was probably the reason he was visiting again, after all. He was excited to meet this young lady. He felt bad, but he hoped she was a canine like he was. He didn't want Legosi to go through the same pain he had to.

BZZZZZT!

Gosha looked over to the door, not even startled. He smiled. No other neighbor would be visiting him at this time. He got up, his old knees cracking. It was a good thing he decided to bake banana bread. "Hold on, hold on! I'm coming!" He shouted out, loud enough for them to hear.

Legosi stood there nervously, shifting his suitcase from hand to hand.

Louis was smiling. He tried to imagine the stern but friendly wolf probably coming to meet them at the door.

Gosha unlocked the door, opening it. He subconsciously had his eyes pointed downward, suddenly remembering the passage of time as his grandson was now the same height as he was.

The komodo dragon looked Legosi in the eyes with his own, which were eerily similar to the wolf's. He shot out, embracing him. "Oh, Legosi! It's so good to see you again!" His large, scaly hands rubbed the wolf's back, right in front of Louis, who stood behind Legosi.

The deer was frozen in headlights. He's...A LIZARD?!


	67. TCOAIRIADO

**Chapter 66 - The Concept of An Interspecies Relationship is a Dangerous One**

Legosi dropped his suitcase, melting into the hug with Gosha. "Grandpa...I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Legosi. I'm glad you're home now," the lizard smiled, closing his eyes.

The wolf squeezed tight, remembering the rough texture.

Louis recomposed himself.

Gosha withdrew from his grandson, remembering there would be another animal with him. He peered around, spying one behind him. He blinked. Before him was a short, handsome red deer with an eyepatch covering his left eye. He stood there, holding his suitcase and dressed similarly warmly to Legosi.

_Well...that's not what I was expecting._ Gosha smiled. "Hello! I'm Gosha! Legosi's grandfather." He bowed politely, careful not to touch Louis in case some of his poison was somehow on his hands.

The deer bowed. "Louis. It's so nice to meet you, sir."

Gosha smiled wide at the two boys. "Well, get inside! It's warmer, for sure!" He turned around, careful not to hit them with his large tail. He looked over his shoulder at the animals following them inside. "Where will Louis be staying?"

Legosi took a deep breath. "With me. In my room." They removed their shoes.

Louis nodded. "Unless you want me to sleep somewhere else. It's your house."

Gosha held his hands up. "No, no, that works out! The only other room was Legosi's mother's and..." the old lizard looked at Legosi, whose ears drooped at the mention. He decided not to go further. "Well, once you boys are unpacked, I made some banana bread! We can all get to know each other over that. Sound good?" _Who is this deer? I feel like I've seen him before..._

Legosi lead his fiance through a hallway and into his room, which remained unchanged since he was 12. As such, the walls were covered with scientific posters of insects. Everything was kept tidy and dusted by Gosha, and thankfully, the bed Legosi had slept in as a kid was full sized, albeit meant for one animal.

Legosi set the suitcase down on the floor and sat down heavily on the bed, gauging Louis' face for any kind of reaction.

The herbivore didn't make any of the sort, setting his suitcase down and looking around. "Wow. Cute room. You've been into bugs for a while now."

The carnivore looked around them, smiling with a sad nostalgia. "Yeah. Way more back when I was a kid." He shed his jacket, setting it on the bed next to him.

Louis came and sat next to him.

Legosi twiddled his thumbs. "So...what do you think?"

"I said it was cute."

"I mean...my grandpa."

"He makes me love you even more, if I'm being honest." He laid back, legs dangling from the bed.

Legosi blinked. "R-really? Even though I'm...I'm part komodo dragon...I never told you..."

"I knew. Well...I knew you weren't full wolf," Louis revealed. "It's your eyes. They aren't like Juno's or Alpha's. Coupled with the fact that you were in the drama club..."

Legosi blinked his eyes. "Oh...yeah they look really similar to his...not the eyes of a canine." He smiled. "Every time you said you liked my eyes...it made me feel really good."

"I love your eyes. Just like you love mine."

The wolf kissed his forehead. "Thanks for coming here with me."

"I am so excited to be here! Seeing him...It really reaffirms that we can do this."

"Yeah...I've been thinking about it since we started dating, actually. An interspecies relationship...and one with a venomous animal...I can finally relate to him. He's had to go through a lot..."

"Wow..."

Legosi grabbed his hand. "Well, ready to eat some banana bread?"

"I've never had it."

Legosi stood up, pulling Louis up with him. "You'll love it, I bet!"

"Ooh! I can cook for your grandfather!"

"You can!"

"What should I cook?" Louis asked. "Do you know what he likes?"

Legosi squinted, trying to remember. "Uh, well he likes omelets. At least, that's what he'd always make me in the morning..."

"I think that can't be hard at all to make. Let's get settled and then go talk to him."

"Yeah." The wolf stood up, getting acquainted with his room again. He brought most of his stuff to Cherryton. What remained were various notebooks he kept as a child, as well as some toys and books. All were kept as he had remembered. He walked slowly around the room, realizing how small it seemed now.

Louis watched him. He felt like quite the special animal to be in a place like this. "How does it feel to be...back?"

Legosi took a deep breath in, noting the scent. It was quite different than he remembered, due to Gosha's vigorous upkeep, no doubt. "Not as strange as I thought it'd be." He went over to the closet and opened it. Unsurprisingly, it was empty. He walked over to his suitcase and lugged it over, dropping it in the empty space.

"I wonder if it's similar to the feeling I had when you rescued me and we came back to Cherryton."

Legosi bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling. _He even cleaned up there_. "That could be..."

"Could be what?"

"The same feeling." The wolf looked back at Louis, who was still sitting on his bed. It was a strange feeling, seeing the most important thing in his life in the present here in the room where he spent the most time in his past.

Louis looked around more. "It's comfortable here. Very homey."

"Yeah...that's grandpa."

"That's cute. It's so neat, too."

Legosi shed his jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair by his old desk. "I always took him for granted. I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. What do you mean by that?"

Legosi shrugged. "I never realized how hard it must be for him. Having the family he had, being a venomous animal. I was selfish and only cared about my feelings."

"Woah, calm down. You were just a kid."

Legosi scratched his head. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just want to make it up to him, now."

"Then show him."

Legosi nodded. "I'm ready whenever you are."

The deer stood up. "Let's go, then."

Gosha had sliced the banana bread and placed it in the center of the small table, careful to keep his hands clean and away from it. Mugs of heated apple cider were also prepared. He sat in his chair, thousands of thoughts floating in his head. _Legosi is back. He brought a male deer with him. They're probably dating._ He shook his head, smiling_. You take too much after your grandfather. _He looked toward the hallway when he heard approaching footsteps.

Both Louis and Legosi came out from behind the corner. The deer looked toward the dessert on the table. "It smells good, Gosha-san."

Gosha smiled, his kind eyes squinting just as Legosi's did. "Thank you!" I flicked his tongue out, getting a taste of the air himself. "A neighbor gave me this recipe. I hope you like it."

Legosi took a seat across from his grandfather and Louis sat close to him, waiting for his partner to speak.

Instead, Gosha spoke again. "Now Louis, I don't want to scare you, but I'm a venomous animal. Do you know what that means?"

Legosi groaned quietly.

Louis nodded. "You secrete poison from your body?"

Gosha nodded, pointing to his mouth. "From glands inside my mouth! I can control them, but when I feel strong emotions they can come open! I clean everything fairly often, but make sure you wash your hands a lot while here. Let me know if you feel sick or strange."

"Yes, sir," Louis said.

Legosi sighed. "Grandpa, don't scare him."

The lizard held his hands up. "Whaaat? I'm just giving him important information! It's a serious issue."

The deer nodded. "I agree. Being aware of the situation is pretty important, hon."

Gosha blinked, not showing anything else on his face, though. "See?"

Legosi just grumbled, but he had a smile on his face. He bit into his bread, feeling the crunch of walnuts. And was that...cinnamon? "Mmmm!"

Louis took a bite of his and grinned lightly. "It is very good. Thank you, sir."

The reptile chuckled. "So polite! Please, just call me Gosha!" The lizard spied both of their left hands. They wore matching rings. He swallowed. "Or grandpa, if you'd like that."

"G-grandpa..." the herbivore blushed lightly. "I've never had a grandfather before."

Gosha's smile grew ever wider. "I'd be glad to be your first."

Legosi sat there, eating his bread and blushing. Grandpa had to know. And he seemed fine with it.

"It's funny," Louis began. "We only got engaged two days ago but it feels so..." He searched for the word in his mind.

Legosi tensed up, which didn't go unnoticed by Gosha. He was a young man now, but he still had some of the same mannerisms. "Oh? Engaged? That's very fast, for high school. You must have known each other for a while..."

Louis looked at his mate. "How long now?"

"Well, we knew each other since I joined drama club, but we didn't become friends until spring." Legosi sipped on his cider.

"So, a few years?"

Legosi nodded.

Gosha observed his grandson's fiance more closely. He had a fairly deep voice which held a sort of casual dignity to it. He was definitely polite, as well. That eyepatch was still a puzzle, though. And he still couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar. "Well, me and Legosi's grandmother got engaged only after a few months, as well. Of course, our marriage was illegal at the time."

Louis sighed. "Even if it is frowned upon, I still don't see the harm if it's the couple's choice."

"Well, it comes from a place of reason, for sure. A venomous animal can harm or kill a non-venomous one. But as long as both parties practice safety and discretion, the government shouldn't impose their views on it." Gosha drank deep from his cider. _I never expected this to happen, but I should have seen it coming. He is my grandson, after all. He's not going to follow society's views on love._

"Yes, but I'm not venomous," Louis said. "You must have gone through so much..."

Gosha simply smiled, and finally bit into his bread. "Oh, this did come out nicely! I'm glad I didn't mangle the recipe too badly."

"It's really good, grandpa."

The lizard turned his attention to Legosi. "So, how's school been? Jack and you are still best friends, right?"

"Oh, yeah! And all of my roommates. Although..." Legosi looked over at Louis. "I...moved into Louis' room back in October."

Gosha cocked his head in confusion. "Oh? They allowed that?"

The deer nodded. "The principal has taken a fondness to us, for whatever reason."

The dragon put a finger to his chin. "Hmm, well that's fortunate." The lizard switched gears, focusing on the deer now. "So, Louis. What are your plans after school?"

"I don't...attend school, sir."

Gosha looked puzzled. "Oh? Do you live off campus, then? Have you already graduated?"

Legosi shrunk in his chair. _Grandpa, please just stop asking questions like that._

"...I dropped out. And...I still live at school..." Louis explained.

"I...see. Well, you must have made quite an impression on the principle if he lets you stay around."

"I still don't see how."

Legosi put his arm on Louis' shoulder. "Gon-san is a kind man. It makes sense."

Louis nodded. "Either way, I'm not complaining."

The three finished up their food. Gosha stood up, taking their dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. "So, boys? Anything planned during this visit?"

Legosi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I just wanted to reconnect...and have you meet Louis. I haven't thought of anything else specific."

The cervid looked up. "I still want to talk to you."

"Oh? Well we can have a sit down in the family room and have a chat. My game shows are coming on, after all."

"Game shows? Huh." Louis smiled. "If you'd rather watch, I can hold my tongue."

Gosha chuckled. "I meant we can talk while they play. I usually just use them for background noise, anyway." The old lizard made his way into the other room, sitting in his big arm chair and turning on the television.

Louis and Legosi followed. The deer searched for a place to sit and found the couch. He waited for Legosi to move because he was just along for the ride.

The young carnivore sat on the far side of the couch heavily, leaving plenty of room for Louis.

Louis came and sat on the other side of the couch, a space between them.

Gosha turned to them, frowning slightly. "Now, now, you two! This is your home! Make yourselves comfortable!"

"What's the issue?" Louis tilted his head.

The old lizard held his hands up. "Well, unless you two aren't physically affectionate. That's completely fine. I just don't want my presence to impose anything between you."

"Oh, no...We are...Very!"

Legosi looked at Gosha, then to Louis. His tail wagging slowly, he backed into the deer, laying his head on his chest, wordlessly asking for scritches. Gosha chuckled.

Louis gave him the the scritches, but the wolf was still probably craving more than he was given. He smiled gently. "I really love your grandson."

Gosha looked on with a grin. "Well, that's good! I always knew Legosi would need another animal to look after him aside from me or his friend, Jack." He continued to observe the display of affection in front of him with amusement. It warmed his heart. This Louis fellow was a nice animal, he could tell. That's all he could ask for.

"Do you think so?"

"Of course!" the lizard exclaimed. Legosi was rubbing himself into the deer, making it clear that this was a common occurrence between the two. "And, I always knew Legosi was a cuddlebug. When he was little he'd do this sort of thing with me or his mother, but as he got older he grew more reserved. It's good to see him getting that sort of attention again."

Legosi opened his eyes and scowled at his grandfather. "You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here."

Gosha just laughed.

Louis smiled warmly, scratching Legosi's head. "Even though he's a big wolf, he's also a big softie. You know, it took us until this year to catch one another's interest. Or at least, mine."

Gosha nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned only becoming friends last spring. How long after that did you...become interested in each other?"

Louis thought for a moment. "Two months? Right, Legosi?"

Legosi shrugged. "I thought you were attractive for quite a while. It was shortly after we became friends that I realized it."

Gosha nodded. "And then you started dating in October. Well, speaking from experience, interspecies romance can be a bit confusing for both parties, but it's completely worth it in the end." The komodo dragon suddenly looked embarrassed. "O-of course, I wouldn't know what it's like for two men!"

The deer took a moment to gather his thoughts. "The concept of an interspecies relationship is a dangerous one, huh?"

Legosi squirmed uncomfortably, and Gosha rubbed his hands together. "W-well, that depends on who you ask, I guess. And the animals involved."

"Society, especially herbivores, don't like carniherbi couples because of how dangerous they are."

Gosha nodded. "Of course, what doesn't get reported are all the couples where things go fine." The lizard looked like he wanted to say something, but he refrained.

"It sure twisted our mentalities a bit," Louis said. "Then we realized...It's fine."

Legosi looked at his fiance and his grandfather, smiling. He was glad they were getting along. He still opted to remain silent, mostly due to the rubs he was receiving.

"It's fine! Of course, one must be careful with any relationship, taking into consideration the other animal." Gosha was still wrapping his head around the situation. It seemed so absolutely...ordinary. _Leano, your boy has grown up. I hope you would be proud of him._

"Well, I think it falls on both animals to look after one another," Louis explained. "We actually discovered some...Interesting facts."

The reptile steepled his fingers, widening his eyes as he looked back over to the two. "Oh?"

Louis didn't understand why he felt so comfortable talking to this lizard about these things so soon. Right to the point, he guessed. "Legosi?"

The wolf opened his eyes, his ear twitching. He looked up at Louis, and then at Gosha. "Uhh..." Back to Louis, he whispered. "What did we learn?"

"Herbivore instincts? Remember?"

"Y-you want to tell him about that?"

"It's relevant."

Legosi blinked slowly, then turned back to Gosha, who was waiting patiently. "W-well, we found out that herbivores can have the instinct...like the desire to want to be eaten."

Gosha cocked his head. "Oh? Is that so? That's interesting. Me and your grandmother were both carnivores, of course, so we never came across a feeling like that."

"Of course," Louis nodded. "Well...I've learned that no one teaches you about that. Only carnivore instincts are the ones that matter."

"Probably because it's a more active role on the carnivore's part. It'd be quite difficult for an herbivore to have an unwilling carnivore eat them."

"Though, an herbivore doing something risky could get the carnivore's instincts to surface."

Gosha nodded. "True, true."

"That's why I believe it falls to both animals in the relationship. Which is why Legosi and I do...training."

Legosi covered his face, curling up in a ball. "Louiiiiis..."

The old animal simply looked at Louis, curiously.

The deer looked down. "What?"

The lizard laughed, sounding very similar to Legosi when he laughed. "Can you blame him for being embarrassed? This is the first time he's brought an animal home that he loves! He needs to get used to it."

"Ah, sorry." Louis pursed his lips.

Legosi turned around, squeezing the deer by the abdomen and pressing his face into his stomach, grumbling.

"Legosi, you know you can talk to me about anything. Whenever you feel comfortable with it, I'd be happy to hear about you two!" Gosha said, reassuringly.

The wolf pulled his face from Louis. "I-it's fine. It's not even something that...embarrassing." Legosi swallowed. It was closely associated with sex, so he felt weird about it, but Gosha wouldn't know that. "We just...sit next to each other while I hold my mouth open."

The lizard leaned forward, listening intently.

Louis nodded. "I used to have a lot stronger instincts when we started."

"I see," Gosha continued, carefully. "And...Legosi?"

The wolf looked up, his ears drawing back for a moment. "W-well, his instincts always were a bit stronger than mine."

"I see."

Louis rubbed his fiance's cheek. "He's a lot better at suppressing his instincts than I am. He's been doing it longer. A lot longer..."

Legosi's eyes widened, until he realized what Louis was actually talking about. "Y-yeah."

"That's true," Gosha agreed. "Of course, Legosi left for school before most carnivores develop those instinctive feelings." He looked at his grandson with a twinge of concern.

"Well, he's never tried to eat me before."

Legosi froze, not looking at any of the animals in the room. Gosha only got more concerned. Everyone stayed silent like that.

"Yeah," the wolf's voice came out quiet. He turned on Louis' lap, watching the game show.

The silence hung over them like a thick fog. "Anyway, because of our training...We've gotten a lot better with our instincts," Louis spoke up.

"That's good, you two. I'm so happy to hear that!" Gosha grinned.

"Do you think other carniherbi's would benefit from the same? Or too risky?"

The old man shrugged. "It's something they would have to do a study on. I think it would have benefits, like any kind of training, or therapy. Of course those things are also affected by the personalities of the ones involved. Legosi was never an aggressive animal, after all."

"Do you think Bill and Pina would trouble with it?" Louis asked Legosi.

Legosi puffed his cheeks out, thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I don't even know what their relationship is like. They just, moved so fast without any regard to safety."

Gosha's eyes moved to Louis. "Oh? Are they classmates of yours?"

"Yes, they are. They just started dating a week or two ago. We've heard they are..." How should he put this.

Legosi cleared his throat. Gosha just sat there, listening.

"Active."

Gosha made a face of understanding. "What are their species?"

"Tiger and dall sheep."

Gosha continued nodding, face neutral. "And they're both boys like you?"

"They are."

"Woow. Now I feel old. Young animals must be a lot more open minded now."

Legosi looked back over. "We have two other friends in a similar relationship, actually. Dom and Kai."

"It sounds ridiculous out loud," Louis smirked.

"Ehhh, who cares about that!" Gosha waved his large, clawed hand in the air, before growing serious. "Of course, I do hope all you boys don't have too much trouble out there in the world..."

"We were harassed just before we got here."

Gosha's eyes shot open wide, and he stood up slightly, arms out as if he wanted to reach out to them. "Wh-whaaat? What happened? Are you okay?"

Legosi sat up slightly, holding his hand out like his grandfather. "I-it's alright, grandpa! We're not hurt!"

Louis laughed. "I lost my eye _before _this trip!"

The lizard looked at the deer nervously, and then sat back down. _Yeah, and there's that, too. I won't ask about it until he decides to tell me..._

Louis sighed. "I'm sorry, that was a bad joke."

Legosi addressed his grandpa once again. "Also, we've met so many animals that support us! It's not all bad."

Gosha put a hand to his head, letting a deep breath out. "Ah, that's good, that's good. Just, can't blame your grandfather for worrying."

"We did meet a homophobic gazelle once. Though...I guess he had his reasons," Louis admitted.

Gosha held his hands to his head, closing his eyes. "Ooooh, don't tell me these things! My poor heart can't bear it!" He was half joking, it seemed.

"Sorry!" Louis winced.

"Y-yeah! Sorry grandpa!"

"It's really only been two."

Gosha rested his hands folded on his chest, looking over at the boys. "Well, thank goodness for that! I can only hope it gets easier as time goes on." He looked back over at the television. "So...marriage, huh? It's a big step."

"It was an accident!" Louis exclaimed.

"What?"

"I mean! It was supposed to be a promise ring to bond us together!"

The reptile scratched his cheek. "Well, same concept, I guess. What happened, then?"

Legosi blushed. "Well, I thought they were engagement rings, so Louis just went with it."

"And suddenly I was on one knee pouring my heart out to your grandson!"

Gosha laughed deeply. "Oh, that sounds like Legosi, alright! Oh, I would have loved to have seen it."

"I can't even remember what I said, I was so nervous."

"You said I was your hero..." Legosi moved up, kissing Louis on the nose.

Louis reddened. "You are. You know this."

Gosha took in a breath, suddenly feeling his eyes grow wet. He brought a finger up to wipe them.

"You're my hero, too." The canine rubbed their noses together.

"Less, but yes." The couple noticed sniffling sounds coming from Gosha's direction. Louis looked up. "Gosha-san...?"

The old animal now had a handkerchief, dabbing at his eyes. "A-ah, it's nothing! Just this old lizard being emotional. I'll be alright!" He blew his nose.

"G-grandpa..." Legosi mumbled.

Louis blushed. "S-sorry, I got carried away."

Gosha sniffed. "D-don't apologize, Louis! It's a very wonderful thing. I am so happy for you two. I'm happy that my grandson was able to meet such a kind and considerate animal."

"I just...I was such a jerk in the beginning," the deer sighed.

Legosi hugged his deer. "It's okay, Louis. You were going through a lot."

"Mm..."

Gosha chuckled. "Exactly, and where you ended up is the most important part."

"Yes."

The three animals turned to the TV once again, watching whatever silly nonsense appeared on the gameshows. Gosha and Legosi would laugh at the same things.

Louis took this quiet moment to look around the room. It looked well lived in, yet tidy. Of course, this could have been a result of Gosha knowing they were coming. A few candles had been lit, as well, giving the room a sort of apple pie scent. The deer's eyes scanned toward the windowsill, where two smaller candles were lit. Next to them were framed pictures. One he could recognize as a younger Legosi, while the other two were female wolves that looked similar to him. _Those must be his mom and grandmother. Louis thought. They don't talk about them at all. I feel like...I know._

"Oh, I should have known that one!" Gosha smacked the arm of his chair, lightly. "I was stationed there when I was in the military."

Legosi looked up and smirked at Louis. "Still gets really into his quiz shows, I see."

"That seems like a grandfather trait."

Legosi shifted, sitting up now. "I want to hold you, now."

"Me?"

"Who else?" he smiled, holding his arms out.

Louis blushed and went gladly into them.

Gosha looked over, observing Legosi's technique of placing his head on Louis' shoulder to avoid his antlers. "Ohh, that's how you do it. I was wondering that perhaps Louis would always have to be behind. I guess you made it work!"

"Of course we did," the deer smirked.

"Love finds a way," the lizard said in a sing-song voice.

"Love finds a way and so do we," Louis said. "Always." A pause. "That was cheesy."

Gosha chuckled. "No, the macaroni I had for lunch was cheesy!"

"You _both _do that?"

"Hm?"

Legosi laughed softly. "I made the same joke last night, grandpa! Only it was about a casserole Louis made."

"Yep," the herbivore nodded.

The komodo dragon blinked. "Oh? Do you cook, Louis?"

"Every meal. Almost. I'd like to cook for you, Gosha-san."

Surprise was clear on Gosha's face.

"He's right, grandpa! His food is really good, too," Legosi's tail wiggled beneath him.

The old lizard smiled. "I'd love to have one of your dishes!"

"I was thinking an omelette," Louis suggested.

Gosha sat up straighter, pointing a clawed finger at the deer excitedly. "Oh! Oh, oh! He knows me, Legosi!"

His grandson laughed. "That's because I told him you liked them!"

"Aw, Legosi! Why did you say that! I had something!" Louis complained.

"Hehe, sorry," Legosi nuzzled his face down into his deer's clavicle.

Gosha sat back, relieved. _Okay, Legosi is comfortable with Louis around me now. I'm glad._

The deer grinned. "But yes, an omelette. How about in the morning?"

"Absolutely! You'll see that my kitchen is quite stocked with ingredients." He froze momentarily, before shooting up. "Oh, oh! Let me disinfect everything now while I'm still awake!" He took off into the kitchen, large tail swinging behind him.

"How early do you go to bed, Gosha-san?"

"Oh! Around ten o'clock! But I'm on holiday, so it's been earlier," the reptile called out from the kitchen.

"How late do we usually go to bed, Legosi?"

"Uh, around 10 as well, when I have class. We've stayed up later, though."

"Of course. I'm sure he has, too."

Legosi cocked his head. "Why, have something planned?"

"A deer never reveals his secrets."

"...Really? Is that a saying?"

"I will make it a saying."

The wolf lowered his voice. "Uh, do you want to shower tonight or tomorrow? I think it should be big enough for the both of us..."

"Whenever is fine with me." Louis nuzzled him.

Legosi nuzzled back. "I always prefer before bed...makes us soft and fluffy. Although we should probably wear clothes in bed here, in case he walks in."

"Fiiiiiiiine."

Gosha walked back in, wiping his brow of imaginary sweat. "Alright, it should be safe for you in the morning!" He walked back to his arm chair, plopping down.

"Thank you, Gosha-san."


	68. Your Mother and Mine

**Chapter 67 - Your Mother and Mine**

Thirty minutes passed before Gosha's head dipped own onto his chest, falling asleep in his armchair. Legosi pointed him out to Louis. "Look."

"Aw..."

"Want to take our shower now?"

"Yes. We can be...alone~ In there." He winked, mostly joking.

"Eheheh, the only time we'll probably see each other naked, here." Legosi stood up, lifting Louis with him.

Louis sighed. "I guess I won't be able to sleep, then."

"What, you don't think you can sleep in clothes anymore?"

"It was...more of a joke than anything. Who knows."

Legosi set Louis down, walking ahead. "Follow me."

The deer did so, smiling.

They entered the wolf's room once again, gathering their pajamas up so they could change into them after the shower. Exiting once again, they walked down the hallway. Louis noticed a door on the way that had a circular hole cut in the middle. Legosi seemed to walk faster when they got to it.

"What's that about?" The herbivore asked.

"What was that?" Legosi looked over his shoulder as he opened the bathroom door at the end of the hall.

"This hole in the door..." Louis knelt down, trying to peer inside.

Legosi's ears folded back as he gripped the doorknob tightly, already feeling himself shake. "That...was my mom's room."

"I know. She's..." He looked down. "Isn't she?"

Legosi nodded solemnly. "I can...tell you about it later...if you want."

"We're already here."

Legosi sighed. He stepped back towards Louis, opening up the door and turning on the light. The space was much like Legosi's room: frozen in time yet upkept. Makeup and fur and skin care mixtures dotted the room, atop dressers and shelves. There wasn't much aside from that than the bed. There was a cold sadness to the room.

Next to the bed, on the nightstand, was a framed photograph of Gosha, a female wolf, and a young Legosi, all dressed up formal and posing seriously. Only the woman was smiling.

Louis looked around. "What happened?"

Legosi looked down at the bed before sitting down on it, carefully. "She killed herself. Five years ago."

Louis froze. Just...froze.

The wolf looked around the room. He had barely even been in it when she was alive. "It wasn't too long after that that I went off to Cherryton. Grandpa said it'd be a good idea to try and get into the same school as Jack to get away from this place. And then I just...didn't come back."

The deer was silent. He walked back over to the hole and kneeled once more, peering through it. "It's because she was a hybrid, wasn't it?"

Legosi watched Louis. "It was. I saw her when I was real young, but once I started elementary school, she locked herself up in this room. The only way she interacted with me was through that hole in the door. Patting my head, feeling my face. I'd give her gifts through there, hoping she'd come out one day."

Louis stared through the hole for a moment. Thoughts ran through his mind. He imagined the phantom of a female doe there, faceless, only her hands reaching through and caressing his face. She didn't speak, either. He began to tear up.

Legosi looked over to the picture on the nightstand. "That picture...that's the only time I remember seeing...her scales. The dress she wore had an open back...and it was covered. I remember thinking...they were beautiful like jewels. Just like grandpa's." He let out a staggered breath. "But she didn't feel the same."

Louis looked down once more. "I'm...so selfish..."

The canine turned his attention back to the deer. "...hm?"

"I wanted to take my life or be dead for so long..."

Legosi just listened.

"I thought I had it so bad to where I didn't' want to be alive. That's not fair to you. I wasn't going through nearly what she was going through. Legosi, I'm so sorry..." He sniffed again. "And...and...I remember now."

Legosi smiled sadly. "Well... you got through it. Thank you for staying alive with me." The wolf rubbed his large hands on his knees. "What do you remember?"

"What I was going to ask you that day we got our scarves. I said I wouldn't forget, but I did."

Legosi thought back. He remembered that moment they shared in the dressing room. "What is it?"

"Do you think...my mother loved me...?"

The wolf looked down at his feet. "I...I don't know, Louis. I want to think...all mothers love their children..."

"She couldn't have. She didn't know me," He sighed. "But I still can't help but...miss her so much."

Legosi looked up at him, sadly. "That makes sense...since you never knew her. Like a hole in yourself that never got filled..."

Louis looked back at the circular opening. "A hole..."

His fiance stood up and walked over, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's shower now, okay?"

"Do you think I get my love of carnivores from my mom?"

Legosi shrugged. "I think you're just you, Louis."

"But..."

Legosi's ear flicked as he looked down at his boyfriend. "What do _you _think?"

"I don't know. I never grew up with a mother. Maybe...my love for carnivores comes from being raised by them? Like when I was in the black market?"

Legosi bit his lip, thoughtfully. "I can't imagine how you can't feel anything but contempt for carnivores after what they did to you, so I'm not sure."

"My mother...What do you think she was like?" He sniffed.

"Um..." Legosi sat down next to Louis, leaning into him. "She was probably a woman who had a lot of problems in her life."

"I mean...if she had to...give you away like that. I'm sure it broke her heart."

Louis felt tears as he wiped his eyes. "Y-yeah...yeah..."

Legosi tapped his shoulder and held his large hand to him. "C'mon."

The deer took it and stood up, then hugged him, sobbing a bit. "I'm sorry...that you lost your mother that way..."

Legosi just hugged back, tears flowing from his eyes as well. "Thank you. I'm sorry you were never able to meet yours."

He squeezed him. "I guess I wouldn't have met you if I was never given up..."

The wolf squeezed, wondering the same thing. All the pain they've been through, it had to be what brought them together, right?

"I'm sorry for bothering you about this. This place must bring up bad memories."

"It does, but it's worth it to see grandpa again, and to have you here."

"Let's make more good memories and drown out the bad ones." He looked up, smiling softly.

Legosi blinked his eyes slowly, taken in once again by just how beautiful this deer was. He leaned in for a soft, long kiss.

The deer still had many thoughts running through his mind. If his mother was still alive today, he didn't want to know.

Eventually, the pair pulled themselves away from one another, closing the door softly behind them as they made their way to the bathroom.

Their clothes dropped to the floor, and the water was turned on. They stood outside the shower waiting for warm water. Legosi glanced down at their naked bodies, flickers of last night igniting in his mind.

The cervid looked to the mirror. How much has he inherited from his mother? Her eyes? Her nose? Were these the antlers of his father?

Legosi followed his gaze. "You look stunning...", he was unable to keep the words from leaving his lips.

Louis' eyes stayed focused on himself. "Do I?"

The canine rubbed his large fingers through his fur. "You do."

"I feel really sad."

Legosi nudged Louis with his nose, as if asking why.

"You...you would never take your own life, right?"

"Only it I was about to eat you..."

"Don't say that!"

Legosi folded his ears. Of course that was stupid to say. "I-I will never eat you! Or try to! So it won't happen."

"I think I would have, back at the Horns Conglomerate."

Legosi wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so glad you didn't. I'm so glad you waited for me."

"I was sitting on the edge, looking down. It was right there. So close. But then...I felt your arms around me and..." He looked away from the mirror. "I needed that feeling so badly. I needed you. So, I stopped."

The wolf smiled. "I'm glad...I was able to do that for you. Even if I wasn't there." He leaned down to embrace him tighter. "Everything is alright now."

"I never want to feel that way again."

"I'll try my hardest to make sure you don't." Legosi reached his hand into the shower. "It's warm now. Let's get in."

Louis nodded, stepping past him and getting in, sighing deeply.

Legosi joined him, letting the warm water splash over him. The shower was definitely bigger than the one at home. Legosi looked over everything, only finding soaps for reptiles. "Oh...I guess we'll have to use this."

"We didn't think to bring our own," the naked buck chuckled.

Legosi laughed as well. "Oh well! Soap is soap." He grabbed a bar and rubbed it on his mate.

Louis sighed. "So this whole time, you never told me?"

"Well, it never came up in conversation, and you never asked. I felt it was easier for me not to mention her."

"I guess I'll be honest. I never wanted to ask you about your past, knowing how much I never wanted anyone to know about mine. Now that I think about it, it's completely ridiculous. I used to think our pasts make us who we are, but...Look who I am now."

"We forge our own futures, regardless of what happened." Legosi scrubbed harder at the deer's fur.

Louis nodded. "Yeah..."

"I'm so happy that you're here, Louis. I'm happy that grandpa likes you."

"I can't express how relieved I am. Now I know I need to take care of you more."

Legosi cocked his head. "Oh?"

"Well...I want to, at least."

"I'll take care of you too! Of course!" Legosi turned around so Louis could wash his back. "Do you like my grandpa?"

The deer rubbed his hands around. "Oh, he's very sweet. I wanted to cry myself when we made him cry."

Legosi grinned widely. "I'm glad. We can be a family together!"

"We already are!"

"O-of course!" Legosi's wet tail wagged. He was glad that Gosha was the kind lizard he remembered. He still felt bad for avoiding him all those years.

"You can rebuild your relationship now."

Legosi nodded. "I don't think that will be too hard. He's the best grandfather a wolf could ever have."

"Seems like it!"

The two animals felt the hot water relax their bodies, easing their minds from the unpleasant topics discussed just minutes prior. Eventually, they had lathered each other up and down, and took turns with the shower head rinsing.

Louis' eye moved to his fiance. "So, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"A few days. If you want, that is."

"Anything is fine, hon."

Legosi turned the water off, and the two stepped out, having to use towels to dry off due to Gosha not owning an air dryer.

"Our fur is getting all over these..."

"Grandpa won't mind. It'll probably remind him of when I was still here.

The deer chuckled. "Why don't you go do that while I get the bed ready?"

Legosi got dressed in his pajamas and made his way back to the living room, fur now damp. He approached the sleeping dragon and jostled him gently.

"Grandpa, we're going to bed now. You probably want to as well."

Gosha woke up with a bit of a start, but he smiled warmly at the sight of his grandson. "Legosi...thank you. I'll go in a bit."

Legosi smiled back, and headed back to his room.

Louis was fluffing the pillows.

Legosi walked in, looking at his old bed. Louis managed to make it seem nostalgic and not sad.

The deer stood in his underwear. "Is this a good compromise?"

The wolf smiled. "One second." He reached down to pull his own t-shirt off, after which he pulled the pants down. "Now it is."

Louis moved the sheets back. "Get in."

Legosi complied, sliding into the bed for the first time in over five years.

"How does it feel?"

"Cool...a bit hard. The mattress back home is softer."

"We broke it in~"

Legosi giggled. "I guess so." There was a soft knock at the door.

The stag turned, having still been standing. "Yes?"

"May I come in?" the lizard's kind voice was muffled behind the door.

The deer crossed his arms. "Go ahead, Gosha-san."

He entered, seeing the shirtless deer standing next to the bed where Legosi lay. If he thought anything about it, he didn't show it. "Well, looks like you boys are turning in! I'm doing the same. Just wanted to say goodnight."

"G'night, grandpa.", Legosi yawned.

"Goodnight," Louis grinned.

"It was so good meeting you, Louis! I van already tell we're going to get along well! I can't wait to try your omelettes tomorrow, too."

"Of course, sir. Please, sleep well."

Gosha laughed. "Oh, still so formal! We'll break him in, right Legosi?"

Legosi blinked sleepily. "Mhmm."

The deer rolled his eyes.

Gosha walked out, shutting the door behind him.

The wolf turned back to Legosi. "Break me in?"

"Make you less formal. Grandpa was always bugged by it. Don't worry about it, though."

Louis turned out the light and then came to the bed. "Okay, I won't."

"Hmhmm." Legosi anticipated the sweet embrace of his beloved.

Louis crawled into bed and stuck his legs under the covers. "Let me hold you tonight."

"I would love that."

"Turn."

Legosi complied, laying on his side facing away from Louis.

The deer wrapped his arms around his midsection, holding him close. He moved his head to make up for his antlers.

The wolf hummed happily, pushing himself back into the deer's body.

Louis pecked the back of his neck and then moved his head back. "Is there anything you want to say before I go and dream about you?"

In that position, in that bed, someone holding him from behind, an old memory that had laid dormant for years bubbled to the surface. Legosi felt cold. He shivered, letting out a slow, ragged breath.

"My...mother held me like this...the night before she..."

The hands disappeared and so did Louis' warmth. He didn't know what to say.

"...Please don't let go..." Legosi's voice sounded pathetic.

"But..."

"I-I need you...I'm sorry I brought that up...I just...now remembered it."

"I'm right here..."

Legosi turned around, facing the deer. "If...if I had just turned around to face her...to talk to her...maybe she wouldn't have killed herself. But no, I thought I'd upset her if I looked at her body, so I pretended to be asleep." Legosi sobbed, covering his face.

Louis took a moment. _No. I won't let you blame yourself. But...You don't need that right now. You need me. He scooted as close as possible, his arm against Legosi's chest._

"L-Louis..." his voice almost squeaked.

"Legosi..."

Legosi buried himself into the deer. "I-I wish she could have met you..."

"I...I'm sure I would have loved her..."

Louis swallowed. "Legosi...Um..."

The wolf sniffed.

"You've sparked a fear in my heart."

Legosi pulled his face from Louis' chest. "Wh-what?"

"Do you think you'll ever...grow scales...?"

"And I would fight a war to have everyone accept you. I could be the only member of the army, I don't care."

Legosi, comforted by those words, felt his body relax. "Thank you...Louis. I love you..."

"I don't just love you, Legosi. You are the only one for me."

The wolf chuckled through his remaining tears. "A-always one upping me. I feel the same way, though."

The deer moved and got on him, just laying there. "I will always fight for you."

Legosi sighed contentedly at the feeling of Louis on top of him. "And I will always be there to protect you."

Louis kissed his neck gently. "What are some good memories you have of your mother?"

"Well...when I was younger she'd take me outside to catch butterflies...and she would read me stories. She'd help color the coloring books we'd buy at the grocery store. When I came home from my first day of school...she said I looked so sad that she went out to get ice cream with me."

His fiance smiled, softly as they relished in the memories. "Mm." Louis fell asleep on him first, but Legosi didn't know that, assuming he had just been listening.

The wolf went on, eventually drifting off to sleep as he relayed the stories.


	69. Now, We're a Real Family

**Chapter 68 - Now, We're a Real Family**

The next morning, Louis got up early to make the omelete, still using his phone as a guide. He was smiling quite a bit, though. It was almost like he was cooking for his family.

The coffee machine had been brewing throughout, seeming to be set on a timer. That was the only sound to be heard that early in the morning, that is until clawed feet clicked on the linoleum of the hallway.

The deer had found an apron around and was wearing it. It wasn't his signature apron, but he made do. His head turned to the noise as he saw a groggy Gosha appear from the hallway.

The lizard yawned, spying the carvid in the kitchen, as he expected. He smiled, recalling the conversations they had had the night before. "G'morning, Louis! Did you sleep well?"

Louis smiled. "Very well."

"Must be when you have a big, soft, furry cushion to sleep on every night!" He walked forward, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"This is the first night I slept on him, actually."

"Oh? Something you will be revisiting, I'm sure." The lizard poured some of the coffee into his mug.

"Hopefully. But, how did you sleep?"

Gosha waved his hand. "Oh, like a log! In fact I haven't slept that well in years!"

"You must be happy to have your grandson back."

The reptile smiled wide as he got his drink ready. "You have no idea. Seeing him again...oh, I'm going to be a wreck when he leaves again. But, don't tell him that."

"We still have time, sir."

"Oh, I know, I know! And I'm sure we'll keep in contact after this. Those years were very long..." Gosha put his sugar in cream in before glancing over Louis' shoulder to see the food.

"Why did you never call him?"

The lizard sighed. "I wanted to give him space. It was right after his mother died, after all, when he left for school. I said I would wait for him to make the move. And...that's what I did."

"I don't think I would have kept that promise," Louis blushed.

Gosha chuckled, placing his large hand on Louis' shoulder. "Of course not!" He retreated quickly, moving to the table to sit down, facing the deer.

"I'm sorry it's been so long for you, sir." He continued making his food.

"...Me too. But it's okay now. He walked back into my life...and he brought you."

"Yes."

Gosha took a sip of the coffee, the first rays of sunlight now illuminating his face. "You know...not to sound insulting or anything, but I always hoped to myself, that Legosi would find a wolf girl to settle down with and start a family. Something safe for society, that he wouldn't have any problem with. I didn't want him to have to go through what me and his grandmother did, after all." He set his mug down. "Yesterday, seeing you, well, it tipped everything on its head. But I quickly saw just how good you are for him. To him. He loves you very much, and I can tell you love him just the same. I'm so glad that you were the animal that chose him..."

Louis blushed immensely, a hand going to his cheek.

"I'm looking forward to calling you my grandson-in-law." Gosha put a clawed finger to his chin. "Or, if that's even something animals say. It is quite a mouthful."

The deer chuckled. "I'm already getting comfortable."

"That's good! I'm glad! Don't want to scare you away, or anything!"

"Nonsense. You couldn't scare me away."

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

The old lizard cackled in his seat.

The deer laughed as he kept cooking.

Gosha quickly quieted down. "O-oh, I hope we don't wake Legosi."

"He's a heavy sleeper. We won't."

Legosi's grandfather smiled, sipping again. "So...how did you two find out what you felt for each other...was this?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, you're both males, of different species, and a carnivore and a herbivore on top of that. Must have been confusing to realize what you were feeling for each other, since animals aren't told they're able to form relationships like that when they grow up."

"I honestly don't care about what we are. We're only animals. Yes, we may be physically a carnivore and a herbivore, but in the end we're just trying to survive together."

Gosha laughed again. "Too true! So, did you always know you loved him?"

"In the beginning, I hated him."

The lizard rested his chin on his folded hands. "Hmm, I know a few relationships that started like that. What changed?"

"I used to be a future Beastar," Louis explained. "And I never talked to anyone about anything, because I wasn't really allowed to make friends."

Gosha just nodded. "I felt like you looked a bit familiar. I must have seen you in the paper, once."

"You have. I was in it when I got kidnapped."

The dragon's cheerful expression grew dour. "...I do remember that. I figured, I wasn't contacted by the school, so Legosi probably wasn't involved, so I didn't look into it further. I am very glad that you are alright, of course."

"He was actually very involved..."

Gosha's eyes widened. "Wh-whaaat?"

"Yeah...He fought a psychotic wolf for me. I was barely alive at the end of it and...I lost my eye." He looked to the side.

The older animal was dumbfounded. "L-Legosi fought someone? I...I guess I really did miss him growing up. I'm...proud of him for doing that for you, but I am scared when I think of him fighting."

"I didn't see it...I was in too bad of a condition. It sounded...Really intense...We weren't even together, then..."

Gosha breathed out slowly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can imagine how a situation like that could get you attached to someone, though. Plus, you don't seem like a herbivore that's afraid of carnivores to begin with."

"I never was. I was raised by them...In the black market." He paused. "I'm not afraid to talk about it anymore."

"Louis..." It was quiet, but the word could be heard from Gosha's lips.

"..."

"It's...very clear you've had a very rough life. I will do everything I can to help you with anything you need. Legosi too, but you know that already. We're family now."

"We are. There's more than that. After...Legosi took me into the city and we had dinner. It was harmless, but at that point, I no longer wanted to be a Beastar. I thought they were a lie. In the end...I...Lost my cool and got attention from some animals in the restaurant. They started asking me questions and fiming and I ran off. He calmed me down and we came home, but my dad found out and I was immediately dropped out of school and taken to live with him."

"Your dad?"

"Well...He isn't really my father. He adopted me from the black market to become his successor and eventually a Beastar..."

Gosha scowled. "That's too much work on a young boy..."

"I...actually didn't want to...Let's just say...Exist anymore. I almost jumped out of the window...Then...I remembered Legosi was waiting for me. I think that's when I knew I loved him."

The lizard just sat there silently now, listening intently.

"It was three months before we saw one another again. In that time, I made friends with my personal butler...My first real friend...I realized I was homosexual...And...erm...I shot my father."

Gosha blinked rapidly. "I...I'm not going to get into trouble with the police for having you here, am I?"

Louis sighed and shook his head. "I think...My father was proud of me, in the end. I had hated Legosi for having such a natural strength, when I had to work so hard to be strong...But, then I realized we're both very strong in our own ways."

The komodo dragon nodded. "That you are. It sounds like you've been through hell. Both of you have. And now you're helping each other get through it all."

"I want to live, now. For him."

"That's good...he needs you. Please take care of him."

"I promise, I will. Knowing how important you are to him, I would take care of both of you. And I will! With this omelette!"

"It smells really good!" Gosha licked at the air. "...So, Legosi really has never tried to...eat you?"

"..."

"...I noticed his silence last night when you brought it up. I didn't want to say anything..."

"Once..."

"...I see."

"I think...I think that was the beginning of all of this," Louis said. I hurt my leg when it happened, which meant I had to get a replacement actor-I was the lead actor at Cherryton at the time-and Legosi got into a fight with Bill on stage, but in the end it got us closer. And from there we just kept getting closer until we realized we were one another's balance."

"And...it started with him trying to eat you?" Gosha asked.

"It did."

The lizard put his head in his hands. "I had hoped he would never succumb to something like that...thank God you were both okay. I'm surprised you even let him near you again after something like that..."

"I...Didn't know it was him."

"That makes sense. Most predation incidents take place at night, after all. Do you know what stopped him?"

"He told me it was because he realized it was me."

"Wow, you must have been special to him even then." Gosha furrowed his brows. "Legosi wasn't...he wasn't just...hunting animals at night at school, was he?"

"No! Gosha-san!" Louis exclaimed. "He said his beetle got out!"

"So...his beetle got out and while he was looking for it...he attacked you?" The reptile blinked.

"It must have been his instincts."

"It must have...but you said you two have been working on that, and now it's mostly a nonissue?"

"It's almost not an issue at all...I think."

Gosha's smile finally came back. "That's good...you two are so good together. I can tell you both worked so hard to get where you are now."

"We've had many little arguments, mostly my fault...One big fight...Also my fault..."

"All couples do. It's nothing to get too worried over unless they happen all the time."

"They've almost completely stopped since then...We've even inspired other animals to be more comfortable..."

"Legosi mentioned...I think that's wonderful. You two really are inspiring!" Gosha puffed his chest out proudly.

"Thank you, sir!" Louis thought back to the previous night. "Legosi...told me what happened to his mother..."

Gosha's smile remained on his face, but it became a twinge sadder. This hurt Louis more than if he had frowned. "Leano...she shone so brightly. She always stood out in a room full of animals, and they were all drawn to her. She was beautiful...my pride and joy." He drank from his mug again.

Louis stopped moving. "...So I heard."

The dragon sighed. "I wish she could have seen him now. He's grown to be such a fine young man, and soon to be husband."

"I saw the door. I tried to imagine my own mother reaching out and touching me through it. It made me want to burst into tears..."

"That was a very difficult time for Legosi. He'd always ask me when his mom was coming out of her room again. I always told him...it would be soon. It broke my heart."

The deer already felt emotional. "Y-yeah...that must hurt more than never knowing your mom at all..."

Gosha hunched his shoulders. "A different kind of pain, to be sure." He flicked the air again with his tongue. "Oh, I can tell that's going to come out great, Louis!"

The deer whipped back to cooking. "I've...gotten a lot better..."

"Much better than Beastar stuff, eh?"

"Oh, for sure. A lot less stress. If you mess up you can just try again."

Gosha chuckled. "Believe it or not, I was aiming for Beastar when I was younger."

Now, Louis was interested. "Truly?"

"Yep! It was after my service in the military, but I was still quite young. Me and my friend did a lot of vigilante work, and one of us was slated to become Sublime Beastar. They treated it like a competition, but we didn't want that. We were aiming to become Beastars...together. Of course, that was until I met Bela, Legosi's grandmother. I fell in love with her and settled down, while my friend went to become the current Sublime Beastar."

"Yafya..."

A pained smile crossed Gosha's face at the mention. "Ah, so you're familiar with him. Some animals regard him as a legend. There was never a Sublime Beastar that operated quite like him."

"I hate him," Louis said, bluntly. "End of story."

The lizard's eyes widened, then he sighed. "I haven't spoken to him in years. He never said it outright, but I knew he hated me for the path I chose. I wish we could reconnect, but that's a far fetched dream." He looked back up at the deer. "And, I don't blame you for feeling that way. The way he operates is very polarizing."

"It doesn't seem like he operates at all."

Gosha groaned. "He was always an action sort of guy. He's always going out taking down criminals, while he leaves politics to other animals."

"Who is that helping in the end? Himself?"

The old man shrugged, finishing his coffee. "After we started drifting apart, I could never tell what was going through that head of his."

Louis sighed. "Food's almost ready."

"Good! I'm starving."

"That's another thing Legosi helped me with. I used to struggle with eating so badly."

"Oh? I think you look quite healthy. That's good that he was able to help."

The deer nodded. "I owe my life to him." He held up his ring. "I guess I will fulfill that, someday."

"Do you have any idea when you want the ceremony? Have you looked into all of the marriage laws?"

"Well, um...It's been two days, Gosha-san..."

The dragon held his hands up. "I know, I know, but you must have some ideas, right? You haven't thought about it at all?"

"I didn't even plan to marry him, yet!"

"Of course, you're not unhappy, correct?"

"No!"

Gosha continued to laugh. That laugh that was so similar to Legosi's. "Alright, alright! No pressure! Can't blame me for being curious, though."

"I am very excited, though..."

"Of course! And you're both still so young." Gosha stopped, thinking. "Say, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, sir."

"Ah, so one year Legosi's senior. You would have graduated this year, then?"

The deer nodded. "That's correct."

"Do you know where you two will go after Legosi graduates? I don't think the principle will let you live there forever."

Louis chuckled. "He still has a whole year to complete first."

"Of course." The lizard suddenly looked bashful. "Uh...this is none of my business, but how far have you two gotten? I know I would never get an answer out of Legosi, so I'm asking you."

"We've...just gone all of the way. Same night we got engaged. Took a lot of training and preparation...That's...Actually what the training was meant for..."

"Oh...well I'm happy for you two. I know there's some interspecies couples where it's never a reality. Now, I know that neither of you are going to feel deprived of anything." Gosha peeked his head up to try and see the food.

Louis blocked it. "Uh uh uh, Gosha-san. Not until it's ready."

The dragon pouted. "You're letting an old man starve, here!"

"It's so close to being done!"

"I hope you made enough for yourself, too. Here, let me get some orange juice." Gosha stood up and retrieved glasses from the cupboard, after which he retrieved a jug of orange juice from the fridge.

Louis kept blocking his view as he finished the omlete and then set it on a plate. "And...It's done!"

The lizard returned to the table with glasses of orange juice, tapping his claws on the table in excitement.

Louis smiled and came over, setting the plate down. "There."

"Ohh, this looks really good, Louis! Should we get Legosi up?"

"Should we?"

"We should at least ask him. If he hasn't changed in the last five years, I know he won't like being up this early. But he might be upset that he missed your breakfast."

"Alright, alright." He walked to find Legosi, still sleeping in bed. He sat down on the edge and admired him for a moment. "Legosi."

Legosi was sleeping on his side, as he usually did, his cheek fur pushing up against his face. He was snoring softly before Louis sat down and said his name. At the disturbance, his eyes slowly lifted open, looking up at the deer. "Mmmph...Lou...is..." He smiled sleepily.

Louis put a hand on his shoulder. "Good morning."

"Mooorning sweetie..." The wolf rubbed his eyes.

"I made breakfast. Your grandfather is waiting at the table...Unless he ate it already."

Legosi's tail thumped underneath the covers as he slowly sat up, fur matted all over his body. He yawned. "Mmm, I'll get up. I liked you sleeping on me."

"Me too," Louis smiled. "Imagine if I wasn't wearing anything."

Legosi huffed, eyes screwed shut. "Let's...do that tonight. I'll lock the door."

"You could have locked the door this whole time?"

"Y-yeah, but it's a bit mean..."

"Well, oh well."

The wolf stood up, picking up his t-shirt from the ground and slipping it on before pulling up his plaid pajama pants. He followed Louis back into the kitchen.

"Morning, Legosi! Your Louis made us breakfast!" Gosha beamed.

The canine eyed the omelets hungrily as he sat down.

His mate sat as well. "It was nothing."

Gosha had already taken a bite, it seemed, and he went for another. "A damn fine omelet, it is!"

Legosi took one, and took a bite. "Mmmm." It was all he could manage in his sleepy state.

Louis smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Tahahaa. So poliiiite." Legosi swayed in his seat sleepily. "Sit next to me Louuuuis."

The deer did so. "There, hon."

Legosi held his hand under the table. "Gonna have some too?"

His partner picked up his fork and dug in. "I did well."

The wolf hummed happily, bouncing his legs up and down as his tail wagged behind him. He ate a few more bites as Gosha observed.

"...Wow." The old lizard breathed out the word.

"What's that?" Louis raised a brow.

"I haven't seen Legosi so animatedly happy since he was a young pup..."

"I've seen it a lot."

Gosha held a hand to his chest, his eyes wet again just as they had become last night. Legosi seemed too busy eating to hear anything.

"Don't cry, Gosha-san..."

The wolf seemed to pick up on that. He put his fork down and turned to the lizard. "Grandpa? You okay?"

"Y-yes! Of course I am! I'm just so happy for you," Gosha sniffed, looking Legosi in the eye and pointing at Louis. "You hold on to this boy and you don't let him go, alright? And you appreciate him."

Legosi tilted his head back a bit. "Grandpa...I already do."

Louis blushed. "Heh..."

The large carnivore let go of the deer's hand and wrapped his arm around him. "I'm holding on to him." He smiled a big toothy smile.

"Literally," Louis grinned.


	70. ITWIWBL (200KWS)

**Chapter 69 - Is This What It Would Be Like? (200K Word Special)**

Gosha finished up his omelet, patting his stomach. "So, any plans today, boys?"

Legosi shook his head. "Still nothing."

"Well, today is Saturday, which means it's the day I go and help out with at a daycare." He looked over at Louis. "It's...near the black market. So I'd understand why you might not want to come with me, but it'd be nice for you two. The kids, too."

"Really?" Louis blinked.

Gosha nodded. "It's a low end daycare, because it's the only one that takes in hybrid children. It's why it's located where it is, as well. The lady who runs it got the building fairly cheap."

"H-hybrid?" Louis seemed intrigued now.

The lizard nodded again. "Regular daycares won't take them in. It's a shame. They're very nice kids."

Legosi perked up at the mention. "Oh, that sounds interesting. I didn't know you did that, grandpa!"

"Ever since you left for school..."

"That makes sense. You had a hybrid daughter after all. Though...After what happened I'm surprised you weren't terrified of hybrids."

"What? Oh, no no! Society is already terrified of them, but I know that they're sweet just like any other kid!" Gosha scratched his cheek. "Even then...Leano didn't even appear to be a hybrid when she was a child..."

"You aren't afraid they'd grow up and...?"

The komodo dragon sadly, an expression that seemed natural on his face. "So what, leave them without any positive influences while they're still young? They need all the support they can get."

"I-I didn't mean it in a cruel way—"

Gosha held his hand up. "I know. I'm afraid. That's why I need to be there for them in a way I wasn't for Leano."

Legosi finished his omelet, seeming to shrink a little in his seat at the conversation.

"Now I understand."

"I'll be leaving in an hour, if you boys want to come." Gosha stood up, taking his dishes and depositing them into the dishwasher.

"Do you?" Louis looked to Legosi.

The wolf nodded almost immediately. "I want to go."

_I hope it doesn't make him want kids... _"I guess we're going, Gosha-san."

Legosi finished his orange juice and got up, heading into his room. "I'm going to get dressed."

Louis followed. "_We're_ going to get dressed."

The canine had a bounce in his step, as was usual lately. He went over to his suitcase and opened it up, pulling out a fresh outfit. "What do you want to do until we have to go?"

"Fuck, obviously," the deer joked. "As couples do."

Legosi blinked. "Th-that's a joke, but I do really want to do that again..."

"I'm sure."

The carnivore seemed flustered as he got dressed. It was strange, his life as a non-virgin, now.

"You're sweet," Louis mumbled.

Legosi looked back at him. "Y-you're sweet, too."

"Did I make you feel better last night?"

The wolf looked out the window. "You did. You let me know you were there the whole time."

"Always."

"And...you know I like the feeling of you...on top of me." He scratched at his ear.

"I...do."

Legosi walked over, kissing Louis on the head. "Love you."

"I love you. Your grandfather is so sweet, you know. I feel closer to him than I do with Oguma," the herbivore explained. "I guess he has that effect, hm?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course...I can't imagine Oguma being fatherly. Not that I talked with him. Just from what I've heard."

"He's not."

Legosi furrowed his brow in thought. "You'll...probably never see him again, huh."

"What?"

The wolf shrugged. "Well, do you think you'll see him ever again?"

"I think so. I don't hope so."

Legosi simply nodded. For some reason, part of him wanted to talk to the stag.

Louis turned his head. "I think I'd apologize, as much as I shouldn't."

His fiance's ear flicked. "Really?"

"I think so."

"Um...well I guess there's nothing we can do about that now."

"I won't see him unless I see him. I know he's not scared of me."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Not after all of that."

Legosi laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, that was probably the only way out of there, right?"

"I think so...The only way out with me living at the end."

"Yeah..." the dog closed his eyes, feeling a bit tired still from waking up early.

"I don't know. I'm sure he wants to tell me how proud he is of me for standing up to him."

Legosi breathed out slowly through his nose. "You think he will be proud...or you want him to be?"

"He will be. I don't care how he feels."

* * *

Legosi woke up with a start when Gosha knocked on the wall next to his door.

"Alright boys, I'm getting ready to head out."

Louis had been looking out at the window and his head turned. "Be right there, Gosha-san."

Legosi looked over to Louis, bathed in the early morning sun. "Mmnnmn. I fell asleep."

"I noticed."

The wolf stood up, grabbing his jacket from the chair and slipping it on. "Are you ready to go?"

Louis nodded. "Sort of."

His lover squinted, trying to pick up on the cue he was given, if any. "We can...stay here if you want."

"No..." the deer sighed. "Let's just go."

Legosi drooped down, but nodded.

They left the room and went to the front door, putting on their shoes as Gosha was pulling on a special self warming jacket and tail warmer. "You mammals have it easy in the winter, let me tell you!"

"What's it like for you?" Louis asked.

The older animal zipped his jacket up and began rubbing it against his body. "Well, I'm cold-blooded, of course. So I have to wear this friction heated material to keep myself from falling into a coma and dying out there!"

"Goodness." The herbivore raised a brow. "Sounds dangerous."

The lizard waved a dismissive hand. "Ahh, it's not as bad as it sounds! If I keep moving the material will keep me warm." He put a clawed finger under his chin. "Now, Legosi is mostly warm blooded, but I remember him saying he was cold a lot as a pup, despite all that fur."

Legosi nodded. "Yeah, but I just wear a lot of clothes now."

"Sometimes," Louis cracked a smirk.

Gosha smiled wide. "Having a personal heater sleeping next to you does the trick, too!" There was a sadness in his voice at the end there.

Legosi finished tying his shoes. "Ah, yeah you're right about that." He looked up at Louis, looking absolutely smitten.

"Shush..." The deer blushed.

The trio finished dressing and made their way outside, going down the steps and following Gosha back toward the city.

"Now boys, we're going to be right outside the black market, so watch your back. I'm sure everything will be fine, as it usually is, but remember to be alert." The patriarch looked back at Legosi. "Got it, Legosi?"

"Yes."

Gosha continued leading them. _I wonder if he's been there before...surely if he has he doesn't go anymore because of Louis._

Louis frowned. "I'm not going anywhere near it."

Legosi moved his arm around Louis' shoulder as they continued, dodging Gosha's large tail was they walked.

The buildings around them started to deteriorate in condition ten minutes in. Gosha continued to talk to the pair, pointing out landmarks and such.

Louis talked history about some buildings with him, considering he knew about it as well.

Legosi listened, having no idea what they were talking about but enjoying it nonetheless. He leaned into his fiance more.

Some animals would look at the couple strangely, to which Gosha would lean toward them and smile politely, while holding his body in an imposing way.

The deer sighed. "It feels like I'm on a family stroll."

"Well, we'll have to do this in the spring or summer! I can go for a lot longer then!" Gosha had a similar spring in his step to Legosi's.

Louis nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Soon, the group came upon an unassuming building with a small sign on it, which simply read "Daycare".

"Well, here we are!"

Louis looked to Legosi.

The wolf's eyes were wide, head tilted in curiosity. His tail waved idly behind them.

The deer let go of his hand. "We should probably act like friends."

Gosha looked back. "Why's that?"

"Just so we aren't...weirding the kids out." He looked down at his ringed finger. "Oh."

The lizard snorted. "All of these kids' parents are mixed species, some even carniherbi. Plus it's very hard to weird kids out, regardless. Their view of the world is pure, unlike adults."

"I guess that makes sense. Hence why it's the younger animals who are more supportive."

"I'm sure they'll be very happy to see the two of you. I've talked about you before, Legosi."

The wolf shuffled his feet. "Ah, I see."

"Alright, in we go!"

Gosha pushed through the door and entered a sizable space, filled with about a dozen mixed species children. Books and toys lay on the floor, sometimes broken up by a small chair or lost shoe. A young impala woman stood behind a counter, watching over them all.

As soon as the door opened, all the small heads turned. "UNCLE GOSHA!" A chorus of small animal voices filled the room as they all surrounded the lizard, jumping and bouncing as he crouched down to greet them.

Louis watched carefully. His respect for the lizard continued to grow.

"Oh, Gosha! How are you?" The impala walked over to him, reigning in some of the kids.

"Just fine, Rina! I brought some help today!"

"Oh?"

The wolf slipped in beside Gosha, the deer in tow. The kids regarded them with cautious curiosity.

Louis raised a hand. "Hello..."

Legosi waved too, shyly, which was a funny sight considering it was to a group of children.

"Kids, this is my grandson, Legosi!" the old lizard gestured, holding a hand out.

The kids' eyes widened with recognition. "Hi Legoshiiii!"

Legosi smiled back at them. "Hello!"

This made Louis smile a bit.

Gosha moved to the side to reveal more of the buck. "And this is Legosi's fiance, Louis!"

The children cocked their heads. "Fee...awnts...ay?"

"What's a feensay?"

The caretaker's mouth dropped in surprise.

Legosi scratched nervously at his arm.

Gosha answered. "It means they're going to be married one day!" All the children blinked and looked at each other.

A child with a canine face and the beginnings of some antlers poked his head out. "They're like my mommy and daddy!"

"Two boys can get married?"

A discussion started between the children, while a few of them surrounded Legosi and Louis, looking up in wonder.

"Deer, are you a pirate?"

Rina came over to them. "Stuart, that's not nice to ask!"

"No, I'm not a pirate," Louis blushed.

The impala looked up at him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, ma'am."

A little bear cub came up to them, lifting his hands to show red paint. "Wanna come see what I've been painting?"

Legosi ducked down to him, noting the odd ears he had. Part rabbit? "Okay." His voice was gentle.

The bear walked along to a little easel. "Look!"

The deer observed what looked to be a bunch of hand prints slapped onto paper. He blinked.

His mate strolled over, most of the kids staying around Gosha. "Oh, that looks very nice! What do you call it?"

"I dunno! But I had fun making it!" The bunbear laughed.

One of the younger kids came over and tugged on Legosi's tail.

"Ah! C-careful!"

Gosha went over to discuss things with Rina, meaning the kids he was keeping busy walked over to the pair.

"Legooooshiiiiiii."

"Why are you so big?"

"Uncle Gosha said you're part lizard!"

Louis nodded. "That's right. He is."

"Where?" a kid asked.

Legosi crouched down once again so they could get a better look.

"They look normal!" the child argued.

"Well, my mommy's eyes don't look like that," another hybrid spoke.

Louis put a hand on his back as he watched the kids, observing their hybrid features. They seemed so normal.

One of the smaller kids approached Legosi with her arms raised up. Legosi hoisted her up gently with his large hands, taking her all the way up to his full height. She laughed with delight. The remaining kids turned to Louis.

"Pick me up too!"

"That guy's kinda scary..."

"Yeah..."

Louis gulped and crouched down. "Wh-who's first?"

"Me! Me!"

"I wanna go!"

Legosi looked over and crouched down, moving the girl he already had to one arm. "I can pick someone else up." Cheers from the kids ensued.

Louis lifted a tiger-wolf hybrid up, looking at him. _So this is what Bill and Legosi's kid would look like._

Soon Gosha came over, helping the boys out with the child lifting. The older kids hung back, just enjoying the view of the younger ones having so much fun.

"What's your name?" Louis asked the child in his arms.

The kid hid his face in embarrassment.

The deer tilted his head. "What? There's no need to be afraid."

Gosha chuckled. "Go on, Louis is friendly! He made me breakfast this morning!"

The wolf-tiger hybrid peeked out. "L-Lee..."

Legosi had shifted from giving rides to being pulled over to a block city some of the kids were making.

"Nice to meet you, Lee." Louis grinned.

"Does yow eye huwt?"

"Not anymore."

Lee smiled, looking away again shyly, rubbing his face on Louis' shoulder a bit.

Another group of kids pulled Gosha into the corner to read them a book.

Lee pointed to where Legosi sat with the blocks. "Let's go ovah thewe."

The deer nodded and they went.

"Legoshi, let's build a castle!" a kid called out.

Legosi was looking at all the blocks available to them, clearly putting more thought into it than any of the kids were. He saw Louis approach and smiled up at him.

His lover returned it. "They're a handful, huh?"

The wolf nodded. "Literally."

Lee pointed down. "Let's build something."

The deer sat down, criss crossed. "What should we build?"

"A chuwch."

"A church...?"

Lee nodded, looking over to the wolf. "You and Legoshi can get mawwied thewe."

The deer blinked. _Would we get married in a church, though?_

Legosi smiled, scooching himself over. "That sounds like a good idea."

One of the kids tugged on his sleeve. "Do you and deer kiss?"

The canine felt his cheeks warm up. "Y-yes. And his name is Louis."

The stag blushed. "He calls me Lou, sometimes."

"Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Louuuuu," the kid cooed.

"I've never seen two boys kiss before," another spoke up.

Legosi looked at Louis again. "It's, uh, just like a regular kiss."

"Just like boys and girls do," Louis added.

The wolf looked at his fiance, and at the kids around them, and felt a strange calm come over him. _Is this what it would be like?_

Louis looked around as well, feeling anxious. _Is this what it would be like...?_

The two ideas ended up being combined into one, as the kids decided that churches and castles were "the same". Legosi took his time building the foundation and planning, but the kids repeatedly foiled his plans. Of course, he didn't mind too much.

Louis just watched, not really putting in any input.

Lee tugged at the deer's shirt.

He looked down. "Yes?"

"Do you want to play too?" He stared up at Louis with impossibly big eyes.

"Okay," the deer reached forward and started adding blocks, holding the wiger on his lap.

Legosi watched the pair, tail whapping against the soft, puzzle foam floor.

Louis looked up at him, grinning.

A few more blocks and the sloppy church castle was complete. One of the kids came over with a small character figurine, hopping it up and down on the ground to imitate walking. "Ha, ha, ha! I'm gonna blow up the castle!"

Cries of disapproval rang out.

Another kid came over with his own figure. "Oh yeah? Well I'm the Beastar, and I'm not gonna let you do it!"

"Ooooh~"

The figures clacked together in play fighting. Legosi watched amusedly. Lee looked concerned.

The deer looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, one of the figures knocked against the block structure, toppling it.

"Ha, ha, ha! Boom! Boom, boom!" The kid controlling the villain stomped on the blocks.

"No! Go to jail!" the kid playing the hero cried.

Lee, upon seeing the destruction, burst into tears.

Louis hugged him. "Hey...calm down. They're just playing."

The kids that were playing were too caught up to pay him any mind. Legosi crawled over. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He just started crying."

Legosi held his large finger out to the wolf-tiger child, stroking his cheek. Lee looked up at him, seeming to calm down a little bit, his crying downgrading to sad hiccups. The older animal stared at his face, seeing a similar canine face staring back, only with stripes in the fur.

Louis pet his head. "It's okay, Lee."

The child held onto his arm, whimpering.

Legosi moved down to look at him. "Do you want to build something else?"

Lee nodded his head, slowly.

Louis kept petting. "Like what?"

The rest of the kids had moved on already, now playing with the figures. Lee crawled out of Louis' lap and over to the blocks. "Let's build a house."

The cervid nodded, grabbing a block. "A big or a small one?"

The child just shrugged, still calming down.

Legosi moved next to Louis, bumping shoulders. "Let's start building and see what we get."

Louis bumped back. "Mr. Planner going off the rails here."

Legosi smiled, rubbing his face against his mate's. "It's a lot like set building. It's fun."

The deer smiled. "And Lee is happy again."

Legosi set some blocks down, and then looked around the room. Around the room near the ceiling hung drawings from all the kids. Each one depicted two animals, each labelled "Mom" and "Dad". Each one was a different species. "Lee, which drawing is yours?"

The wiger looked up with puffy eyes, scanning around to find his. He pointed to a picture in the corner of what appeared to be two blobs with ears, one with stripes. The father was a wolf and the mother was a tiger.

Louis smiled. "That's a very lovely drawing."

Lee quietly turned back to his blocks. He continued to build, his odd feline and canine mixed tail wagging and waving in a strange manner.

The deer helped him, silently.

It took a few minutes, but with all three animals working together, they were able to create a quaint little house. There was a small smile on Lee's face as he looked at their work.

"Well, look at that!" Louis exclaimed.

Legosi rested his chin on his finger. "It turned out better than I thought it would..."

"For a block house. Good job, Lee!"

The child squirmed shyly, leaning against Louis' arm. "I wanna live thewe."

"You do?"

Lee simply nodded, looking at the house.

"Why?"

"It's nice."

Legosi crawled around it, looking at it from all angles. He took out his phone and took multiple pictures.

Louis looked at him quizzically. "What was that?"

His fiance shrugged. "It looks nice. I want to remember it."

The herbivore didn't understand their attachment to these blocks.

By this time, Gosha had wrapped up the story and the kids by him joined the other kids playing with the figures. They drew closer to the three, and Lee watched them cautiously.

Louis scratched his cheek. "Lee, don't you want to play?"

Lee hummed, looking around.

Legosi smiled at them both.

Gosha walked over to the trio. "Wow! Who made that?"

"Lee did!" Louis exclaimed, proudly.

The dragon crouched down and rubbed the boy's head. "Wow! That's really good! You could become an architect when you grow up!"

"Awk...iteck?"

"It's an animal that designs buildings," Legosi explained.

The deer nodded. "For people to live and work in!"

Lee looked at the house. "If I was a...awkiteck...I would build a nice house fow mommy and daddy."

"Awww..."

The little wiger turned to Louis and crawled back into his lap, gripping his arm lightly and looking at the nearby kids.

"Do you like Louis, Lee?" Legosi asked. Lee simply nodded.

The deer put a hand on his head. "That's sweet."

Lee stood up and grabbed Louis' finger, pulling it gently.

The herbivore looked down at him. "I'm coming."

The boy led him, and by extension, the wolf to a fridge in the corner. He opened it up, reaching in and grabbing a brown paper bag with his name on it, reaching in and pulling out a box of apple juice, offering it to the deer.

"Oh, you want me to have this?"

Lee nodded vigorously.

"But it's yours!"

The young animal looked down at the juice box, and then back up to Louis, eyes wide with childlike innocence. "Shawing."

Louis sat down. "I'll have a little bit."

Lee smiled, bouncing on his toes a bit as he held the juice out again. Legosi leaned down to watch.

The deer took the box and then removed the straw and unwrapped it, puncturing the box and then taking a small sip. "Mmm!"

Lee smiled, shyly leaning his head into his shoulder as he swayed back and forth. Legosi sat down next to them, and the kid pointed at him. "Have a dwink too."

The buck handed his mate the juice box.

Legosi sipped it, audibly 'mmm'ing afterward. He held onto it for a second before looking at Louis. "Uhh, we're not sick, are we?"

"No?"

The wolf nodded, relieved, before handing the juice back to Lee, who sipped it eagerly.

Rina walked over. "Lee, you weren't supposed to take that out until lunch time." Her tone was friendly, but serious.

Louis made a face. "Ah, sorry, ma'am."

Lee took the straw from his mouth. "I-I shawed with Louis and Legoshi..."

Legosi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, we didn't know..."

Rina smiled. "Well, that was very nice of you to do, Lee, but we still need to follow the rules, even if you're doing something nice."

"...Okay."

Louis pet his head, once more, brushing his ears back gently.

Lee burped quietly and returned the juice box to the bag, which he put back in the fridge.

The deer turned to look to Legosi.

The wolf looked back, putting on his trademark crooked smile he loved to give the deer.

His fiance smiled softly back.

Rina looked at them, trying her hardest not to fangirl in front of them. _No, this isn't like one of your BL mangas. These are real animals. It would be rude._ She smiled at them and turned back to tend to her other business.

Louis looked at Lee. "Do you want to do anything else?"

The wiger walked off again, the two older animals following once again. He stopped by the house, staring down at it before looking up at Legosi and pointing at the floor next to the house.

"Hm? Do you want me to protect it?" the carnivore asked.

The child nodded, and Legosi sat down next to the block structure. Satisfied, Lee took Louis by the finger again and lead him to a bookshelf. He pulled out a coloring book, tucking it under his arm and walking over to a tub of crayons, picking it up with his other little arm.

"I'm not very good at coloring..." Louis commented. "You're probably better."

Lee nodded, and pointed back to the shelf. "You can pick one that's easy. Get one fow Legoshi."

The deer tapped his chin and his eyes glided along the shelf and then he grabbed two coloring books, handing one to his fiance and sitting down next to him. The coloring book he has chosen for Legosi was bug themed.

Lee brought Louis back to their base by the house and set his book down, and the tub of crayons next to him.

Legosi sniffed the air. "I always liked the smell of crayons."

"I can't say I'm a fan."

The wolf-tiger opened his book, which seemed to consist of simple pictures of houses and families, among other things. He stared at the same species couple and their child depicted on one of the pages before bringing a crayon to it, gripped in a fist as kids usually do.

Louis watched, carefully. He didn't know how to feel about all of this.

Legosi opened up his book, tail wagging happily as he saw the subject matter. He went right to work, picking out a multitude of crayon colors after selecting an uncolored page.

The herbivore looked down and started coloring in small, diligent strokes. His eyes moved to Lee's page. "Why did you choose that one ?"

Lee continued to color, not answering until a few seconds later. "The family wants to be colowed."

"Huh?"

The wiger scribbled more, making one of the animals orange and the other gray. "Mommy and daddy!"

Legosi was totally absorbed in his book, coloring a praying mantis.

"Oh, you're making your family!" Louis observed.

"Mhm." Lee continued to color, adding stripes to the orange animal that was clearly not a tiger.

"I'm glad you love your family so much."

The child took his crayons to the kid in the picture now, obviously trying to replicate himself. He took creative liberty and drew a green splotch next to him.

"What's that, Lee?" Louis asked.

Lee pointed excitedly at the blob. "My dinosouw!"

"Dinosaur?"

He nodded. "Dinosauws lived millions of yeaws ago!"

"Well, I knew that."

"My dinosauw is a bwontosauwus! They wewe HUGE!" He held his arms out to emphasize this.

"Woahhh! That's really big!" Louis fake gasped.

Legosi looked up from his page. "Are there any dinosaur coloring books?"

Lee sulked. "Poko towe it up."

"Poko?" Louis asked.

The boy nodded. "He's a wino and a beaw."

"And he tore up the dinosaur book?"

"Yeah." Lee moved to the house now, giving it pink walls.

"Do you like pink?"

"Mhm!"

"I like pink, too," Legosi inserted.

The deer nodded. "Same here."

Lee smiled wider. "Kids at school said that pink is a giwl colow! I told them, no it's not!"

"We have three boys to prove that," Louis chuckled.

"Yeah!" Lee peeked his head up to look at the deer's page. "What awe you colowing, Loowee?"

The deer looked down. "Looks like a superhero."

The boy crawled over. "That's Spidew-Monkey. He's a spidew monkey, but has actual spidew powews."

"Wow, that's interesting. Is he your favorite?"

"No. I like Tigew-Eye. He's a tigew who can tuwn into any animal!" He crawled back to his coloring book. "He can only be them fow a little while, cuz he wuns out of enewgy. He gets enewgy back by eating cwystals."

"That's very cool! Can he turn into Spider-Monkey?"

Lee looked at Louis like he was crazy. "Noooo! He can only be anothew species, not anothew hewo. And evewy time he tuwns into anothew animal, he keeps his stwipes!" He looked down at his own stripes on his arms before he started coloring again.

"That must be inconvenient for him," Louis pointed out.

"What's that wowd mean?"

"Inconvenient...? I guess in this case it would mean he can get caught easily."

"He can't get caught! He'll tuwn into a eagle and fly away!"

"Haha, cute!"

Lee continued to color, giving a green roof to the pink house. Legosi continued to meticulously fill in his lines.

The deer yawned and continued coloring, diligently. It would take him forever to finish the drawing at this rate.

* * *

Eventually, they all finished. "Let's take take turns showing ours off. What do you think, Lee?" Louis asked.

Lee leaned forward to inspect Louis' finished product. "Spidew-Monkey isn't puwple. He's wed and blue."

"Oh..."

Legosi held back a laugh. It was strange how out of touch this 18 year old deer was.

Lee pushed his book out for the two of them to see. It was sloppy, but not the worst thing they had ever seen. The color choice was indeed unique.

"I love the colors!" the wolf smiled encouragingly.

The wiger smiled, looking back at his drawing and waving his arms excitedly.

Legosi flipped his book to show the two. The previously uncolored page was now completely full of color, including shading and highlights, as well as a background. It almost didn't look like it was done with crayon. "I didn't have a lot of time, so it's rushed…"

The deer leapt into his arms, suddenly. "It's so pretty, hon!"

"A-ah! H-hey! Why are you so happy!" His mate hugged back, tail wagging. Rina watched from afar, eyes wide.

"I'm just...so happy to be here with you. It's so normal...Sorry..."

"O-of course it is!" Legosi kissed his head. Soon, they felt another pair of smaller arms around them.

Louis' eye moved down.

Lee was gripping onto their shirts tightly. He looked up at him.

"Oh! Cool house!" Some of the kids caught sight of their creation, and drew closer to inspect it. Lee watched them, warily.

Louis looked at them. "We made it, together."

"I wanna make a house too!"

"Yeah!"

Lee walked over, putting himself between him and the other kids, holding his arms out. "No! This is ouw house!"

"But it's using all the blocks."

"That's not faaair!"

"Lee, don't you think sharing might be nice?" Louis asked. He felt so strange that he was acting this way.

Lee looked back at him, looking like he was about to cry again.

Legosi went over to him, taking his phone out. "Look, I took pictures of it. Even if it gets taken apart, these pictures won't go away."

Louis nodded. "Did you think the house would be there forever?"

Lee looked down at the ground, shrugging.

Legosi walked over to the counter. "Rina, do you have a printer here?"

"Oh, yes. I use it to make signs and ads," the impala spoke.

"Can I use it?"

"Sure. It's over here," she gestured.

Louis put a hand on Lee's shoulder, kneeling down. "Hey, it's okay."

Some of the kids came over with their figures again, playing around the house. Lee sat down and hugged his knees to his chest, watching quietly.

The older herbivore sat next to him.

The wiger reached out and grabbed a handful of his pants material.

"It will be okay," Louis whispered.

Legosi walked over a few minutes later, holding a few papers that were stapled together. "Look, all the pictures are here!" He handed it to the child, who turned through it in his hands. He smiled.

Louis looked at his mate and smiled, admirably.

"I can show my pawents," Lee observed to himself, quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure they'd be proud of you," the deer nodded

The sound of falling blocks was soon heard, and the materials were returned to the hands of all the kids. Lee looked on, shifting his attention back to the pictures again.

Legosi whispered to Louis; "I'm glad that worked."

"Good thinking." He slid his hand into the wolf's paw.

* * *

Lunch time came and went, some of the kids took naps, some were picked up by their parents, and some stayed and played. Legosi and Louis managed to keep busy, mostly spending their time with Lee, who stuck to Louis like glue.

The deer had become quite attached to the boy as time went on. It was so strange seeing him act so soft and warm toward someone who wasn't Legosi.

It was late afternoon when a female tiger entered, wearing an apron from a local grocery store. She looked tired and disheveled.

Lee and Louis were working on a puzzle while Legosi was occupied with some of the other kids.

The deer looked up and saw the stranger. _That must be his mother._

The tiger spotted Lee in the corner with a deer. She walked over. "Oh, are you a new helper?"

"Just volunteering for the day."

Lee looked up, mouth open wide with joy. "Mommy!" He got up and hugged her legs. She leaned down and hugged him back.

"Hey, how'd my trooper do today?"

Lee turned and pointed to Louis. "This is Loowee. He's a nice deew! Don't be scawed of his eyepatch."

Louis stood up and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

She shook it. "I'm Selena. I hope Lee behaved for you..."

The buck smiled. "He's a wonderful kid."

Selena sighed happily. "Yes...he is."

Lee tugged on her pants, the picture book Legosi had made for him in his hand. "Look what we made!"

She took it and flipped through it. "Wow, that's a really nice block house!"

The deer grinned, proudly. "It was all his idea."

Lee flapped his hands and looked for the wolf that had helped them. "Legoshi!" Said wolf pulled himself away from whatever he was doing and came over. "This is Legoshi! He's a wolf like dad!"

Legosi bowed slightly. "Ah, hi."

"Hello! Thanks for taking care of Lee."

"Oh, it's no problem! It was really fun."

"It's so nice that there's more animals here today. Usually it's just Gosha."

"Happy to help," Louis smiled.

"Mommy! Legoshi is uncle Gosha's gwandson!" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh!" The tiger seemed surprised. She turned to Legosi. "Your grandfather is a saint, I swear."

"Ah, yeah, it seems like it, heheh." The wolf still had some things to learn about the lizard.

"Oh, oh! And Louis is Legoshi's fee...feee..." Lee's face scrunched up, trying to remember what Gosha had told them.

"I'm his fiance." The herbivore finished.

Selena clearly didn't know what to say at first, but eventually she smiled at the two. "Oh, that's very nice! I hope everything works out for you!"

"Thank you, ma'am. Well...I guess this is goodbye, Lee," Louis mumbled.

Lee looked up at his mom, then to Louis, and promptly clung to his leg, whimpering.

The deer put a hand on his head. "Sorry, little guy. Legosi and I need to get back to our home with Gosha."

"W-will you be hewe next time?"

"I don't think so. Legosi and I have our own home to go to..."

Tears quickly sprung from the young hybrid's face, who promptly buried his face in Louis' pants, crying silently.

Selena crouched down to try and comfort him. "Wow, he really likes you!"

Louis frowned. "I'm sorry, Lee..."

"Here." His mother picked him up, bringing him at eye level with Louis. "Give him a hug. You'll see him again some other day." She held the kid next to Louis, allowing him to wrap his small arms around the back of his neck.

Louis paused for a moment, then looked at Selena. "You know, if you ever need someone to take care of Lee, I would be happy to see him again."

"Y-yeah! We both can!" Legosi chimed in.

"Oh, that'd be nice of you! I'm afraid we couldn't offer you much, though." Selena pulled Lee away, now wiping his eyes.

Louis shook his head. "I'd do it for free."

"I-I don't know what to say. How far away do you live?"

The deer looked at his mate.

Legosi answered. "Uhh, about an hour or more taking the train."

Selena nodded. "Well, if I ever need you in an emergency, I can call you. Give me your number."

They exchanged info.

"Thanks so much, Louis, Legosi." She turned to Lee. "See? You'll see them again. Say bye!"

Lee waved his little paw. "Buh bye..." The two left.

Louis sighed, grinning.

Legosi leaned into him. "Didn't think you'd make a friend today, huh?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed about it."

"Don't be. It was very cute."

The deer blushed more. "Hush up, wolf."


	71. ADANMTD

**Chapter 70 - A Disrespectful Act Not Meant to Disrespect**

Later that night, the trio sat, eating dinner that Gosha made together. Louis had quite a few thoughts running through his mind. He was surprised that he was learning so much about himself. He looked up. "Thank you for taking us, Gosha-san."

"Yeah, that was really fun!" Legosi slurped up more of his sautéed vegetables.

"Don't mention it! I needed the help, and you two were naturals!" Gosha left it at that, biting his tongue for what he actually wanted to say. It was too soon, anyway.

"Natural? Me? No." Louis shook his head.

"Well, at least for Lee. He's a hard one to get through to. Skittish."

"I noticed that he didn't really connect with the other kids."

"He's a lot like Legosi was at that age. Off doing his own thing." Gosha took a sip of his water.

"I like that about him," Louis smiled, scratching his lover's cheek.

Legosi hummed while being scratched. "I remember all the kids being too loud, so I would avoid them. I feel like Lee felt the same."

Gosha nodded. "Well, you're both pretty calm and quiet. I can see why he warmed up to you! Especially Louis."

"Of course. I'm glad he made a friend in me."

Legosi smiled. "Well, you haven't heard Louis be loud, grandpa."

"W-when have I been loud?"

The wolf smiled wider. "Video games, to name one."

"Okay, I am pretty competitive."

Legosi burped softly. "And a cheater."

"Strategist."

His mate leaned over and licked his cheek.

The deer smiled lightly. "If Lee ever needs a sitter, we'll see him again."

Gosha nodded. "Oh yeah, I saw you talking to his mom. I'm sure they could use the help. That might be a problem with your location, though."

"Maybe..."

"Well, boys, I go back to work on Monday. You can stay here still if you want, but I'll be out during the day. How long do you plan on staying?"

"I'm just along for the ride," Louis stated.

Legosi looked at his vegetables thoughtfully. "Well, I think we'll go back Monday morning. We did invite Haru to our place, after all. I planned this trip last minute..."

"But like you said, she's most likely visiting her family," the deer pointed out.

Gosha finished up his plate. "Oh? Is she a friend of yours?"

The herbivore nodded. "Most likely our closest friend."

Legosi pressed his nails together shyly. "Even though I stole Louis from her..."

Now his grandfather looked intrigued. "Ohh?"

"She was...in love with me..." He looked down.

Gosha held his mouth open slightly in understanding. "Well, it's good that you're all friends now."

"Yeah, she really supports us now." Legosi played with his chopsticks.

"I guess she figured there's no point in being upset about it," Louis spoke up.

"Which...there isn't. I feel bad because I never felt that way about her. I was just lonely. We both were."

Legosi hugged his fiance. "But now we have each other for the rest of our lives!"

"Exactly." A few moments passed. "So...are there any family things around here we could do?"

Gosha leaned his head forward and squinted. "Family...things?"

"Like things for families to do."

The dragon sighed thoughtfully. "Well, nothing much this time of year. Let's see...something indoors..." He tapped his chin with his chopsticks, then frowned. "Sorry, Louis. I got nothing." _This poor kid._

"Aw...That's okay, I guess." He took another bite.

"I'll let you guys know if I ever find anything." Gosha stood up, taking his empty plate. "Are you two done with those?"

The deer nodded. "It was very good, once again, sir."

The older animal chuckled at his continual politeness and gathered their plates up.

Legosi fidgeted in his chair and leaned over to Louis, whispering. "So...you still want to sleep...like that tonight?"

"Do you?" He received a kiss on the cheek.

The carnivore nodded and kissed him back.

Gosha's chest grew warm at the sight of both of them being openly affectionate in front of him.

"Then of course I do, hon. Did you like the food?"

"Of course. Grandpa's cooking is as good as it was when I was little."

"I'm glad. It's nice to catch a cooking break."

"Agreed. You needed it."

* * *

After watching TV with Gosha and their nightly shower, Legosi and Louis retired back to Legosi's room. Legosi locked the door and they stripped naked, making sure to keep their clothes close by the bed.

"Lay down," Louis said, smiling at him.

Legosi slid under the blankets, anticipating the contact with his fiance.

The cervid got in and crawled on top of him, sighing contently.

The wolf laughed softly in glee, embracing the deer and feeling his naked body against him. He pushed his nose into the side of his neck.

"Well, here we are again," Louis muttered.

Legosi brought his large hand up to cup the deer's face. "Fancy meeting you here..."

"Do you come here often?" the herbivore grinned, snickering lightly.

"Haven't been here for five years, handsome." His partner snickered at the situation.

"Five years? What's a beautiful wolf like you doing back here?"

"Just visiting my grandpa."

"Well, well, now you're visiting me~"

Legosi blushed, pushing his face into Louis' once more.

The deer rubbed down his chest.

The wolf rubbed his back, resting them on his butt and cupping his cheeks.

"Ooh, antsy wolf, I see~" Louis licked his nose.

"I-it just feels nice. I know we shouldn't do anything here..." He looked intently into the deer's one eye. "When we get back..."

"Hmmm?"

"...We should...do it again?"

"Mmmm..." he nuzzled him. "Maybe~ You have me excited already~"

"You took this wolf's virginity...and now you're responsible for that." Legosi kissed him.

"Am I?~" Louis said in between kisses.

"Yes. I keep thinking about it."

"I bet~ Knowing how you are, I bet you think about it all the time."

"A lot...it makes me feel very...adult?"

"It was an adult activity." He licked his neck. "And you were putty in my hands."

"Mmmm." Legosi squirmed underneath the deer. "I love you so much. I can't imagine ever finding another animal if I had never met you."

"Words can't describe how you make me feel."

"I feel the same." The wolf put his head back onto the pillow. "You know...today was fun. It really felt like we were a couple...sort of."

"It doesn't feel like we're a couple usually?"

"W-well of course, but usually we're just hanging out alone in our room. Today we were like, out in front of other animals and told them we were engaged and were accepted..."

"They were kids."

"Well, there was Rina and Selena too."

"Well...hybrid families kinda have to be, don't you think?"

Legosi groaned, but he was smiling. "You know what I mean." He was still unsure about talking about taking care of Lee together.

The wolf rubbed their foreheads together. "Exactly. If more animals just saw us how they did..."

"We'd be okay."

Legosi's smile faded. "What if...we won't be able to get married? I still don't know about our...situation."

"We have the rings. One day we can just decide we're married."

"I guess so. Grandpa more or less did that." He grew silent, thinking.

"Well, then!"

"I still want a ceremony...but I guess we could still do that. Have all our friends there."

"So dramatic and theatrical." Louis messed with an ear as it twitched.

Legosi looked up at the ceiling. "You...enjoyed today, right?"

"Yes, I did."

The canine wasn't sure how to get the next few words out. "I...I don't know the laws about...adoption. Even if we did get married, I don't think we could ever..."

"...Why do you say?"

"Well, I guess adoption is more for animals that are unable to conceive children, or are in relationships that make that impossible. But I don't know if they'd give a child to two unmarried men. And even if we can get legally married, I'm not sure..."

"Why are you going on about adoption...?"

Legosi's face grew hot. "I-I just think it might be nice...some day."

"..."

Legosi's body grew hotter. He cleared his throat. "Of course, we don't have to. Just something I thought about. Like a 'what if', heheh."

"...Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. Just kind of a silly thought." He returned his face into his deer's neck, sniffing.

"Legosi, are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Legosi blinked. "Tell you what?"

"If you...want...that kind of life..."

The wolf pulled Louis closer to himself. "I want whatever makes you happy. Whatever you want."

"But...are you sure?"

Legosi nuzzled in. "I'm sure."

"I just get worried...I feel like you want a family."

The canine moved a hand up to rub Louis' ear. "We are a family."

"I feel it..."

Legosi put his other hand over the small of Louis' back, almost covering the whole area. He brought his mouth down for a kiss.

Louis gave him a kiss and then pulled back, worried. "How did you feel after today?"

"Good! I felt good. It was fun!"

"It was..."

"You really wanted to see Lee again, huh?"

"I see myself in him."

Legosi stroked his lover's soft cheek. "Like what?"

"A meek and quiet kid who is more of an outsider than anything. I guess he reminds me of you, too."

The wolf nodded. "Maybe that's why he was drawn to us."

"Maybe...Well, he's part wolf..."

"Yeah...that's true." He continued to stroke his cheek. "...Herbivores are calming, too."

"Are we?"

"Definitely. At least, I think so."

"That's because you are attracted to herbivores," Louis smirked.

"I guess so." He chuckled. "What a strange wolf I am. Attracted to herbivores...and the same gender..."

"Strange, indeed. Though, I guess you could say the same for me."

"I guess it makes a lot of sense we matched together, then. I still can't believe it."

"The pairing made in heaven."

Legosi squeezed once again. "I'm so happy with you, Louis!"

The deer nodded. "You did get me excited, though..."

"I...feel. I'm sorry."

"It's, um, it's ok..I knew you felt it."

"This feels nice, though. I like this. You're warm and soft."

"It always does...so nice...How did no one want this?"

"Mmm, they're stupid..." Legosi's eyes drawled, falling closer to sleep.

"Stupid for not loving you?"

Legosi closed his eyes, his breathing becoming slower. "Loving us..."

"Well...I was talking about loving you..."

"Who...doesn't want you to love me?" The wolf nestled his head into the pillow, smiling contentedly.

"What I'm trying to say is how were you single before you met me?"

"Oh." The wolf's snout scrunched up in thought. "I was never really social...as you know. And a lot of herbivores were scared of me. Juno was the first one to show actual interest."

"Somehow." A pause. "You shine brighter than anyone I know."

Legosi breathed out, forcing Louis' eye shut. "That's all for you, my dear." It was funny how used to saying things like that he had become.

Louis smiled. "And I'm all for you."

The canine's sleepy state reminded him of that one morning back home. "We should...sleep before we do anything..."

"Huh...?"

"Before...we do anything...sexy."

"Sexy...?"

"You knoooow..."

"Do I?~"

Legosi looked down. "Considering we're rubbing against each other down there...I think so."

"But it feels nice."

"I know, but I don't want to have to clean these sheets..."

"Mmmm...Towels exist..."

Legosi blushed. "Uhh, well...I...we didn't bring any stuff."

"Or maybe I did."

The wolf felt his heart skip. "B-but we might be too loud!"

"Hmmm...Will we?"

Louis' mate covered his face, now quite awake. Only this deer could do this to him.

"You don't know that."

Legosi groaned. "I... I really want you again."

Louis grinded against him gently. "Mhm..."

His partner gasped softly. "Sh-should we?"

"C-can you even handle it...?"

"Of course! We've done it once before!" Legosi looked around his childhood room. Sure the setting was strange, but he was definitely getting in the mood. _Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen...Is this life without virginity?_

"But you're...loud..."

Legosi whined. "I know..." He was pouting now.

"I like it."

The carnivore covered his face yet again. "Well, maybe I can try to be quiet...for tonight." He removed his hands and gave Louis an accusatory look. "Hey, you were pretty loud too, near the end, now that I'm remembering."

"Oh, yes I was~"

"A-alright, let me up." He could have easily got up without the deer's help, of course.

Louis did so, smiling.

Legosi got up and slipped his underwear on. "I'll go get a towel..." He quietly exited the room.

The deer laid back. "Hm hm hm..."

The wolf soon returned, towels in his arm and his tail wagging rapidly. He locked the door and threw the towels on the bed. "I got two...just in case." He walked over to his desk and turned the small lamp on, giving Louis the ability to see better.

The buck smiled, rubbing up and down his legs a bit nervously.

Legosi looked back at the deer. "So...you really did bring the lube?"

"...Yeah. Sorry."

Legosi grinned. "You dirty deer." He took his underwear off and sat next to him. "Guess you should go get it."

The deer got up and went to the suitcase, pulling out their lube. "Here it is."

In that time, Legosi had pulled back the covers and laid the two towels layered on top of each other across the bed. The anticipation was even stronger now that he knew what was coming. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Louis smiled and came over. "Uh...you know...the way you acted today was actually...pretty attractive..."

"Oh?" Legosi laid on the towels, not particularly enjoying the texture, but dealing with it. "How so?"

"Just seeing you act that way...something about it."

"Like a...dad?"

"Sounds weird when you put it that way," he chuckled.

"Yeah...sorry." Legosi thought of Oguma and his own father. An absent father was better than an over controlling one, right?

Louis stroked his cheek. "You're okay."

His mateleaned into the touch. "So...here we are again."

The deer nodded. "And here we'll be again, eventually."

"Not as much as Bill and Pina, probably."

"Is it even fun anymore at that point?"

"Oh, I have an idea that might work." Legosi flipped around onto his stomach, exposing his cute butt. He reached out to the pillow and put his face to it. "I'll lay like this and the pillow will muffle my voice."

"Are you going to raise your butt?"

The canine curled his legs, resting on his knees and elevating his rear. "Just...let me know if it doesn't work for you."

"It will."

The dog's tail started wagging, unsurprisingly. "I'm ready whenever you want me..."

The deer stared at what was before him. "I'm...thinking about trying something new..."

"Y-yeah?" Legosi looked behind him.

"It will...feel weird..."

"Um, like good weird or bad weird?"

"That might be up to you to decide."

The carnivore looked nervous for a moment. "...I trust you."

"I saw it, uh...I saw it in porn..."

"What is it?"

"I'll just...show you..."

Legosi continued looking at Louis, curiously, who leaned forward and did an experimental lick to Legosi's entrance.

His toes curled and he almost yelped with surprise. Instead of questioning it, he decided to put his face into the pillow again.

Louis pulled back. "Are you okay?"

Legosi looked back again. "Y-yeah! Just surprised."

"Is it weird?"

"I mean...kind of. Didn't that taste bad?"

"Considering you haven't prepared properly I don't know how far I want to go."

"Well I didn't know! What would we even have to do?"

"I think you'd just have to clean down there...I'm sure they do it before porn."

"Um...so what should we do?"

"Uh...I guess go...To the bathroom?"

"I guess...I should have been cleaning down there this whole time, huh?" Legosi's face was on fire.

"I guess so..."

Legosi cleared his throat and sat up. "Can you uh.. help?"

"H-huh?"

"Well, I can't really see what I'm doing..."

"But you do it all the time!"

"But you probably have to clean better than normal for something like that!"

"I don't know! Wouldn't that be weird!" Louis blushed. "I don't think couples even do that."

"Won't you get lonely?"

"L-lonely...?"

Legosi was completely exasperated now. "I-I don't know! I don't want to mess up and taste bad for you!"

"You'll be fine! Just wipe really well!" Louis felt flames burning in his cheeks.

The wolf sighed, got up, pulled his underwear back on, and left the room. A couple minutes later, the sound of running water could be heard.

Louis sighed, sitting there. He had no idea what he was doing, but he figured Legosi would get used to it.

Around ten minutes later, Legosi reappeared, a bit damp. He locked the door again, dropped his drawers, and was once again on the bed.

Louis came back to him. "How was it?"

"Well...I just cleaned it...more than I usually do." Legosi never would have thought this would be something they'd talk about.

"Heh...g-good..."

"Do you...really want to do this or are you only doing it because you saw it in a porn?"

"What...?"

"You really want to lick my butt?"

"That sounds so strange when you say it."

Legosi raised his butt up again and rested his head on the pillow. "Let's just try it."

Louis gulped, awkwardly getting on his knees. "Okay, I've never done it so I hope it isn't weird..."

The wolf tried to move his tail so it wasn't in the way.

"Are you sure you want me to...lick your...butt…?"

Legosi hid his face in the pillow. "Well, now I'm too curious. You were the one that wanted to, anyway."

"And you prepared! But I have already done it!"

"It...wasn't bad. Just do it again and I'll tell you if I don't like it."

"O-okay..." He leaned forward and did a light lick.

"Mm." The warmth of Louis' breath and the wetness of his tongue created a strange sensation. _Who comes up with this stuff?_

The deer didn't do any more. "So?"

Legosi looked back. "Keep going."

"Are you...sure?" He was aroused just from the two licks.

His partner faced forward again. "Well, if you don't like it don't keep doing it."

Louis gulped. "I do! It's just...strange...New..."

"Well...let's go forward together." Legosi ended that statement with a snort. That sounded too inspirational to be about this.

"Okay, Mr. Beastar," Louis chuckled. He put his hands on Legosi's hips. "So..."

The canine looked behind him yet again, his neck starting to hurt. "...So?"

Louis leaned in and began lapping gently.

"O-oh!" Legosi faced forward again, biting softly on the pillow. His tail started to wag, brushing against Louis' antlers.

The deer huffed, squeezing his hips more. The taste was certainly something unlike anything he had ever had before.

Legosi squirmed a bit from being squeezed, as well as the odd sensation. The whole situation was turning him on, strangely.

The buck kept sliding his tongue across him, not moving on quite yet. He pulled back for a moment to look at Legosi's erection, blushing. "Guess I don't need to ask..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." Legosi's face was still in the pillow.

The deer smiled. He leaned back in and closed his eye, lapping once more.

The larger animal's eyes closed too, moaning into the pillow. He wondered what it'd be like to do this for Louis. Would he be able to? Would he try to actually eat him?

"Hmmm..."

The wolf couldn't help moving his legs a bit as Louis continued his work, brushing against the deer occasionally.

_Okay so...Am I enjoying this...? Is he? _Louis thought to himself.

As if to answer, Legosi subconsciously pushed his rear more into Louis' face.

Louis pulled him more into him, snickering and licking more roughly.

His laughter sent vibrations through Legosi's most sensitive area, causing muffled noises.

"Shh, remember, we have to be quiet..."

Legosi sighed, burying his face in the pillow.

"Dirty wolf...Doing something like this at your grandfather's house..."

"Well, you're the one who came up with it. And brought the lube with you in secret. I never even planned for this!"

"And you said yes~" Louis purred.

"B-because you're so hot!"

"I think he has to keep this place hot anyway..." the deer joked.

Legosi just responded with an annoyed grunt.

His fiance smiled. "You look great from this view..."

"Mmmmm." Legosi's tail wagging just sped up due to the praise. He couldn't even imagine what the view must look like. He was glad he wasn't embarrassed around him anymore.

"How does it...Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes!"

"Woah!"

Legosi covered his face. He couldn't believe he reacted that way. He scooched himself closer to Louis to try and get him to continue.

The deer kissed his butt and then began licking. After this wave, he would try the next step.

The wolf eventually got used to the feeling, able to pull his face out of the pillow and not moan too loudly.

"Mm..." Louis huffed. He could get used to this.

"Mmmm, Louis, you're really good at that."

"I...am...?"

"I think so."

"I'm...I'm enjoying it...It looked weird when I first saw it...Then I started thinking about doing it with you and..."

"Well, thanks." It was a strange thing to be grateful for, of course. Legosi felt his erection twitch. He was definitely ready for more.

"I'm glad you love it...I'm going to...Try something a little different now...Okay?"

Legosi swallowed. "Go ahead, hon."

He leaned forward, huffing. "R-r-ready?"

"Y-yeah!"

He licked a bit more, just as he had before.

Legosi's ears flicked, anticipating whatever new thing Louis had up his sleeve.

Finally, the deer pushed his tongue inside.

Legosi hadn't expected that. He grabbed the pillow, biting down onto it to keep quiet.

Louis deer grunted a bit. This was all so new, but...Enticing.

His mate, once again, was at the deer's mercy. It was a feeling that was almost addicting.

The cervid kept his eyes closed and wiggled his tongue.

"W-wow." Legosi let go of the pillow in his mouth, now panting. "Y-you're pretty brave to d-do that." He looked behind him, being immensely turned on by the strange sight.

Louis smiled behind him. "You think so?"

"It probably isn't very pleasant, right?"

"It is very pleasant...You cleaned up well..."

"That's good!" Legosi lowered his hips a bit, getting tired.

"Do you want to do this in a more comfortable position?"

"...My back hurts."

"Here." He moved back. "Sit down and face me, put your back against the wall."

Legosi followed the instruction, happy that he could face Louis again. He took a pillow and held it in his lap in case.

"Spread your legs."

His lover complied, baring himself to Louis once again .

The deer smiled. "Ready?"

Legosi nodded enthusiastically, unable to help the smile he wore back.

Louis slunk down onto his stomach and nosed under Legosi's bits, blushing red.

The wolf raised a large hand to the top of his head, rubbing an ear with his thumb and wrapping some fingers around the base of an antler.

Louis began lapping again, his whole body exposed before his wolf.

"Mmmm, you really are...so hot, Lou. I really meant that."

"Sh-shut it, wolf..." he blushed. "It's already warm enough down here."

"I'm just trying...sexy talk."

"Mmm...okay...I...I do like it...you're just making me blush..."

"Heheh." Legosi spread his legs apart more, pushing himself forward more.

"You can...try more..." He said in between slow licks.

"I...I want you inside me?"

Louis snorted and he pushed his tongue in.

The wolf looked down, being driven absolutely crazy by the sight. His erection rested between Louis' two antlers , bobbing around with his head.

The deer's tail wiggled as he ate his wolf out.

"Heh, are deer tails supposed to wag?" It was Legosi's first time actually seeing it.

"Sort of..."

The carnivore rubbed his head. "K-keep going. Ahh, that feels surprisingly good."

Louis pushed his muzzle deeper.

"Ah! F-fuck."

"Fuck..."

Legosi placed his other hand on Louis' back, rubbing his shoulder blades. His deer was so good at spoiling him.

It was thankfully quiet down there. Louis hadn't been looking forward to those sounds filling the room. He was in bliss, taking care of his perfect wolf. Nothing could ruin this.

"Oh, ohhh, mmm." The noises Legosi made weren't too loud either, thankfully. He was doing his best to be mindful of them, but he couldn't stop them completely.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Louis' eyes widened and he just stared at Legosi's inner thighs on either side of his view.

"Ah!" Legosi covered his mouth, his heart pounding. He was glad he didn't hurt Louis when he jumped up.

Gosha had heard Legosi, and chuckled. "Oh, sorry for scaring you. I've just been up reading, and I realized I didn't say goodnight. So goodnight!"

Legosi stared at the door incredulously, and then down at Louis.

Louis' eye was widened, his nose buried in his taint.

"G-goodnight, grandpa!"

"I'm sleeping so I can't talk!" Louis huffed. _Oh wait._

That got a good laugh out of Gosha. "Alright you boys, don't have too much fun." His clawed footsteps were heard going down the hall.

The deer gulped. "Do you think he...suspected anything?"

Legosi shrugged. "I-if he did, it's fine. He can't stop us." He grinned awkwardly. "Um, I'm still definitely in the mood...if you are."

"...It was kind of thrilling being interrupted like that..."

Legosi cleared his throat. "W-well, it's probably not something to get used to."

"We live alone..."

"Exactly." The carnivore thought to the future. What kind of place would they have then? He shook his head. "So...keep going or...move on?"

"What would you like?"

He smiled shyly again. "Let's...keep doing this for a bit...then move on to...yeah."

Louis moved his nose back and began eating him out once more, feeling more confident in his abilities as he went along. He wondered what Legosi's canine tongue could do for him...

Legosi placed his hands on the herbivore's shoulders, kneading them and humming in bliss.

The deer grunted at the feeling. Why hadn't he thought of doing this before?

Legosi wiggled his rear forward more, trying to get even more contact.

"Sheesh, wolf, you want me to go even deeper?"

The dog blushed. "I-I guess I just want...your other part, now."

"What...Uh...What position this time?"

"Um!" The wolf's voice was humorously high pitched. "Wh-whatever you'd like to try."

"Uh...Hm...I see them do it where one animal bends over the bed and the other stands up while they penetrate..."

"We'll have to move the towels to the edge, but okay." Legosi shook a bit with excitement.

"Haven't you ever seen porn?"

"Well, not really, no."

"We can try any other position you might enjoy."

"We can do more than one tonight, I guess." Legosi got up and moved the towels to the edge of the bed, laying his body on it and planting his feet on the ground. "Like this?"

Louis nodded and got up, standing, looking down at his excitement. "I had an idea I thought you might like once I'm in."

"What's that?" The wolf's tail wagged again, of course.

"You'll see once I'm in." He grabbed the lube and spread it on his fingers, then began the ritual to prepare his mate.

It was so odd to Legosi how used to this he had gotten.

"And you're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, very much."

Louis nodded and after a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and stepped forward. "It might be easier this time since it hasn't been that long..."

Legosi nodded, remembering to grab his trusty pillow again.

The young buck began pressing against him, pushing in rather easily now that he knew how.

The wolf squeezed the pillow, exhaling with a clear sound of pleasure. He couldn't get enough of this feeling.

Louis pushed and began sliding in. "Hahhh..." Then he shut his mouth because they needed to be quiet.

The sensation was definitely different in this position. Legosi buried his face in the pillow again. He wished he could see Louis, but for now he just focused on the feeling.

The deer went all the way inside and huffed, hunched over him. He used his hand to grab Legosi's tail and wiggle it. "All mine~"

"Mmph!" His tail attempted to wag in his hand.

"Now for that thing I thought you might enjoy..." he moved his tail and put it between his teeth, not biting down. It definitely wouldn't be in the way now.

Legosi's eyes widened and he looked behind him. Yep, that's what he was doing. He laughed a bit. "I-it feels good, but it looks really funny, hon."

Louis frowned. "Ith doethn't look hoth?"

"Everything you do looks hot." Legosi looked down, seeing him buried to the hilt in his ass. He grinded his erection against the towel on the bed.

"Thomeone's eager~" he smirked.

"I wasn't expecting to do this again so soon. Of course I am." Legosi tried his hardest to whisper.

"How could I rethith?"

The canine smiled and put his head on the pillow again. He was so lucky to have found an animal that was so into him.

"You make ith really harth..."

"Mmmm. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Thlow?"

Legosi nodded. "Have to keep quiet, after all."

The deer chuckled and began thrusting gently. He was already wondering what position they should do next.

"Ooooohhh, I love you." Legosi buried his face in the pillow before any louder noise could come out.

"...Love thou thoo..." Louis grinned, his eye going down to his work, then sliding up Legosi's butt, his lower back, trailing all the way up his spine. He really is perfect...

The carnivored pushed against Louis with each soft thrust, deriving as much pleasure as he could from it.

The taste of fur was constantly hitting Louis' tongue and by now he was used to it, but he wondered if this was a good idea after all, holding Legosi's tail in his mouth.

They went on like that for a few minutes before Legosi spoke up. "Ah, I want to look at you. I can stay quiet, I think."

"L-lookth ah meh?"

Legosi tried to turn his body around, twisting himself around Louis, or at least attempting to.

The deer slipped out and it felt weird for both of them. Legosi's tail fell from his mouth.

The wolf laid on his side, his legs brought up and butt presented. "Maybe like this? I can see you then. Maybe you could lean down and kiss me and stuff..."

"Oh you want me to go in sideways? Let me just get back on the bed."

Legosi nodded, moving back to let Louis on. He made sure he was still on the towel.

Louis smiled. "Are you okay? I hope it still feels good? Sorry it's...such a weird place to be doing it..."

"It's alright. I'm not really thinking about it, since all I'm thinking about right now is you."

"You flatter me, wolf..." He got on his knees. "We can do this or if you want you can be on my lap, though it might be harder to move, you know..."

"We can try that next. Maybe we'll find a favorite, sometime." He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Although, I really liked our first time. I liked being so close to you."

"That was missionary...If we do the lap thing, you'll be even closer to me. I can show you a picture if you want to see."

"I-I think I'll just figure it out myself. I hope I'm not too heavy for you, though."

"No, of course not! I lifted you that one time, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't on you...although I guess I have been on you before."

"Mhm..." Louis smiled, lifting his leg, exposing him once more and coming close. "Can you see me?"

Legosi looked up at him. "Yes. And you're beautiful."

The deer blushed as he began pressing in again. "This...doesn't feel weird either. It feels as natural as kissing you."

"I-I agree. Feels...a lot better, though."

"I bet, dirty wolf~"

"I-it's not dirty! Remember, that shopkeeper said it's a good thing!"

"Legosi, it's...sexy talk." He grunted as he slid in easy once again.

Legosi blinked, then shut his eyes tight. "Ah, s-sorry. You know how I am."

"When I called you a big bad wolf before, that was flirting...It doesn't actually mean you're bad. I guess you're a big naughty wolf mow." He ran his hand along his leg that rested on his shoulder.

"W-well you made me this way." Legosi panted.

"Oh? Did I?" He already began moving his hips.

"Ngh, yeah. I barely, ah, thought about sex before..."

"How often...mmm..now?"

"I mean, uff, a few times a day? Nng."

Legosi rolled his head back, just focusing on the amazing feeling again. He was so lucky to have Louis.

The deer was going slowly so as to stay quiet.

Legosi was definitely comfortable, and was holding back his noises. He looked up at the beautiful deer topping him. His reddish fur looked even more saturated now, and his body was more filled out. He smiled. He had helped him do that. He reached out and grabbed one of his hands.

Louis smiled. "Mmm..." _It's so nice to be able to do things like this with him without being afraid. I wonder how many couples never do this out of fear..._

After a few minutes, Legosi craved more. He pushed himself against his fiance once again, trying to ask for it, wordlessly.

The deer huffed. "A-are you sure...?"

Legosi nodded, vigorously.

"Faster or deeper?"

"Y-you can go deeper?"

"I'm...just going lightly for now to stay quiet..."

"Let's, hah, try it."

"Do you have your pillow?"

Legosi reached out to it and clutched it to his chest, looking unbelievably cute.

This garnered a large grin from Louis. He pulled on Legosi's leg, pushing in as far as he could go.

"Oh, oooohhhhh!" The wolf quickly buried his face in the pillow, further sounds muffled.

Louis' eye widened a bit. He had the urge to shut his mouth himself. "F-for fuck's sake, Legosi...shhh..." He moved slowly out and slowly back in, going as far as be could each time now.

"Mmmmmmmmph." Legosi shut his eyes tight, but that meant he couldn't see Louis anymore. He tried to keep one open a crack.

The herbivore leaned down to kiss his fiance.

The larger animal put his hand on the back of Louis's neck and kissed back.

The deer couldn't help but let a small moan slip into the wolf's mouth.

Legosi noted how his leg was being bent. He never realized he was this flexible. He pulled back, staring deep into Louis' eye, panting as he was penetrated. Being this close and intimate with Louis, it was like a drug.

Louis put a hand on his cheek. "Being able to do this for you...still feels like a dream...I was never this careful with Haru-chan."

Legosi cocked his head, slightly. "E-even with her being th-that small? Hahh."

"Wasn't really doing it for her..."

"Hmmmmm." The wolf ran his large hands all over Louis' body, pushing against his rear, rubbing down his legs, playing with his tail. He loved the things his lover did to him.

This only got the deer closer. "I'm...almost there, Legosi..."

The carnivore pushed back slightly. "L-let's try that other position. Th-the lap." He pictured it in his head. Being able to hold him so close...he wanted to try it now.

Louis blinked. "W-well okay...should I pull out?"

Legosi thought. He didn't want the feeling to go away, but he knew it'd be difficult otherwise. He nodded and Louis' feeling disappeared from within him.

The wolf looked down, seeing Louis' erection slicked with lube. Knowing that had just been in him...it turned him on even more. "So...sit comfortably I guess and I'll...go on top of you."

Louis sat on his butt, looking at his mate. "Okay, this is probably the easiest way to start it."

Legosi climbed over him, on his knees so he was above him. "Uh...I guess you have to...guide me in."

The deer held his length up. "It can't be that hard."

Legosi lowered down, feeling it poke his left cheek. He tried to adjust, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Louis moved his head so he has a better view, trying to aim for the entrance.

"Mmph..." Was all the young buck could respond with.

The wolf slid down onto him, putting his mouth on Louis' shoulder and biting down softly to muffle his noises.

"C-careful..."

Legosi let go, giving his shoulder a lick as if to apologize. He gripped him tightly as he slid all the way down.

Louis huffed. Their faces were close. He moved his legs to be in the position he remembered seeing online.

Legosi moved his own legs to wrap around Louis. In this position Louis would be as deep as he could the whole time. He pushed their foreheads together, breathing out slowly.

"P-perfect..."

The canine moved his head to rest on Louis's shoulder, wrapping him up completely with his body. He grinded his rear down against Louis. "I'm...not too...ahhh, heavy, right?"

"No..." he breathed out. "No."

"G-good." The dog pushed down some more. "Mmm, ahhh!"

"Shhh, shh, shh!"

Legosi felt tears in his eyes. It just felt so good, and in this position he had been launched forward to almost finishing, already. "Mmmph."

Louis tried thrusting his hips into him, squeezing his mate close. It was so intimate, what an amazing position...

"Nngh! Ah!" The wolf was aware he was being loud, so to try to distract himself he opted to lick at Louis's neck, his long tongue slathering it with his saliva.

"Legosi!" Louis scolded, but finding it unbelievably cute he couldn't hold back. Gosha was probably sleep anyway...

The wolf drew back. "N-not my fault." He smiled shakily. In fact his whole body was shaking from the pleasure. His tail waved behind him erratically.

Louis kept thrusting as far as he could. He wiped the tear from Legosi's eyes, chuckling at the prospect of crying during sex.

Legosi brought his mouth to Louis' neck again, doing what the deer had done the other night, nibbling and sucking.

The deer moaned as quietly as he could. It all felt so good.

The carnivore kept his mouth to Louis, preventing his noises. A few more thrusts, though, and he was already at the brink. He wanted to pull away to tell Louis, but...

Suddenly, Legosi bit down harder, cumming up and onto both of their chests and stomachs. He hissed as he lost himself in his orgasm.

Louis pulled him closer and thrusted more, trying to get himself off.

The wolf let go, panting as he clutched him still, bouncing on his lap.

"I-I'm...close..."

"Ah, ah." Legosi was in too much pleasure to say anything. He simply grinded against him harder to help him along.

Louis thrusted a bit rougher and finally after the buildup came the release as he clutched the fur on Legosi's back, immediately wondering if he should have pulled out and finished...

Legosi felt that wonderful feeling of being filled again. Knowing it was all from Louis just made it better. He embraced the deer tightly, his scent driving him crazy.

"Hmmmhhhhh..."

"Hahhh, hahhhh." Legosi swallowed. "Th-that...wow..."

"Y-yeah...?"

"Yeah." The wolf leaned back and looked at his gorgeous fiance. He looked down and saw some red. "Uh...uh oh."

"Hm?"

Legosi's ears folded back. "Y-you're bleeding."

Louis looked down. "O-oh shit..."

It was only bleeding slightly, but it was enough. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" his lover whispered, quietly.

Legosi tried to raise up, but his legs were shaking. He looked down at the towels. They were still on them, so he couldn't pull one up to clean the blood up.

"Oh now I feel it..." Louis mumbled.

The larger animal continued to try to pull off. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

"Stop saying that."

Legosi sniffed. "I love you."

"I love you." He grabbed his hand. "You just bit me a little hard. It's not leaking out is it?"

"Don't freak out. We're okay."

The carnivore's heart was pounding, due to his fear and the sex. He nodded. "I-I just...I want to keep doing this with you. I don't want to ruin it."

"I bit you...and I don't want to scare you."

"I don't care. I'm fine, Legosi." He stroked his cheek. "You're still my fiance and you're still going to be my husband. Even if somehow we stopped this, nothing could stop _this_."

The wolf smiled and leaned into his touch, like usual. "Y-yeah. I'm glad we decided to do this tonight..."

"You are? You seemed so adamant on waiting...Sorry I pushed it," he swallowed.

"It was so goooood." Legosi leaned away from Louis, laying on his back, the deer still in him. He looked down at their mess. It was quite a bit.

The cervid chuckled. "I'm glad you think I'm so good."

"Amazing." Legosi was breathless. He felt everything leaking out below. He hoped the two towels would be enough.

Louis began slowly leaving him.

They fit together so naturally, Legosi missed the feeling of the deer inside him already. His hips fell onto the bed with a small thud. "How...messy is it?"

"Is what?"

"Do you think it will soak through the towel?"

"No."

"Well, we should clean off before going to sleep." Legosi's mind played back the whole day, and how it all culminated in this. It was amazing. He knew his life with Louis was going to be amazing, despite the difficulties.

Louis nodded. "Unless you want to stay a dirty wolf~"

"Sh-shush! Help me clean up."

The deer laughed and began helping wipe them down with one of the towels, keeping one under Legosi.

"Should we shower off or just...get as much off with the towel and go to sleep?"

"What would catch the attention of Gosha-san less?"

Legosi cleared his throat. "Let's shower tomorrow. I'm tired."

Louis nuzzled him and cleaned the rest up, then threw the towels on the ground, sliding up next to him. "I guess you could really do this anywhere..."

Legosi smiled, nudging him gently. "Your fault."

"Our fault."

They laid there without the covers, too hot to put them over just yet. Legosi glanced over to the desk lamp. He didn't feel like getting up to turn it off, though. Too comfortable. "Tomorrow night...let's look at the stars."

"Finally..." Louis sighed. "I bet they're beautiful."

"Well, don't get your hopes up too much. It's not as much as you could see in the country. It _is _more than none, though."

"It will still be beautiful."

The wolf huffed, smiling. "Like you."

"How many times have I heard that one?" He scratched behind his ear.

Legosi wrapped him up in an embrace. "I can't believe how in love with you I am. I don't think even animals of the same species can be this in love."

"Hmmm." Legosi's eyes began to droop again. He yawned a big yawn.

Louis kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, my knight."

Legosi nestled into him more. "Mmm, night, my king."


	72. STCASTSTS

**Chapter 71 - Some Things Change and Some Things Stay the Same**

Louis woke up before Legosi did once more. The sex must have worn the poor wolf out. He sat up and stretched, then moved away and got dressed. Maybe he could make breakfast again. He walked out tiredly and went into the living room.

Gosha was sitting on the couch, watching what appeared to be old VHS footage. He turned to see Louis walk in. "Oh, good morning!"

The deer grinned, blinking sleepily. "Morning, Gosha-san."

"You sleep well?" The lizard paused the video, smiling warmly.

He nodded. "I did."

"Glad to hear it!" Gosha continued to smile at the deer. On the television was a single frame of what looked to be a park.

"What are you watching?" Louis asked, sitting down on the couch.

The older animal looked back to the screen. "I'm just watching some home movies me and Leano took. Having Legosi back has made me feel nostalgic."

"Doesn't it make you sad?"

Gosha hit play on the recording. Leano walked into frame, holding a little puppy Legosi by the hand with her finger as he hobbled along. She looked so elegant as she walked. "It would be much sadder if I forgot all of this happened..."

The camera moved down to where Legosi was walking. "Wow, he's getting pretty good! Oh, back up, dad! It's okay! You're doing so good, Legosi!" the hauntingly beautiful voice of Leano spoke, full of life and energy.

Puppy Legosi stared at the camera with huge eyes. "Ba ga baba." He moved forward, his tiny paw covering the lens.

Louis cracked a smile. "I knew there was a reason I loved canines."

"Oh, they're wonderful!" Gosha looked ahead wistfully.

The scene switched, now inside the very room they were in. Little Legosi's stubby body sat in the middle of the room, sitting next to a younger looking Gosha, looking at a book on the floor. Leano, now behind the camera, walked over to the two and crouched down. Legosi looked up into the camera, and immediately began to whine, his tiny body moving up and down with each whine.

"Oh, he always gets like this when I hold the camera!" Leano complained.

"It's because he wants to see your face! Here give it to me."

The camera switched users, and Legosi's face immediately brightened at the sight of his mother. She had something behind her back.

"Have something?"

Leano nodded, and revealed a toy windup beetle. Legosi cooed at the sight of it, reaching his fat arms out for it. The mother wolf wound the toy up and set it loose. Off it went across the floor, baby Legosi crawling off after it, babbling and squealing.

Louis sighed, admirably. "I'm going to marry that wolf."

Gosha wiped his eye. "Oh, wasn't he so cute?"

"He still is."

The dragon chuckled. "Well of course! He's certainly stretched out a bit. I think he kept the same amount of fat he had as a baby and just grew around it, to be honest." Gosha looked back over to Louis. His wide collar t-shirt revealed a mark near his neck with dried blood on it, which was definitely not there the previous day. He smiled and looked back toward the TV. So he didn't imagine those noises last night.

Louis sighed. "He was beautiful even when he was a pup."

Soon, the wolf himself trudged down the hallway, sleepily rubbing underneath his shirt and yawning.

The herbivore smiled. "Hey, babe, er, I mean, Legosi."

Gosha let out a short laugh at the deer's stumbling. Legosi just smiled down at him, walking over and sitting between his legs, leaning back into him. "Morn..."

Louis' hand was already moving to pet him. "He's tired."

"...'m tired." Legosi yawned again, tears in his eyes. He looked sleepily at the TV. "Heyyyy, thas me."

Baby Legosi was currently holding the toy beetle tightly, gnawing on it.

"You've loved bugs even when you were little?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, yes!" Gosha and Legosi responded at the same time.

"Hmm, I lost that toy beetle on a school field trip. I was really sad," Legosi recalled.

"You lose all your beetles, hon."

A sad groan came from the wolf's mouth before he leaned back more into Louis, nuzzling into him. He was so needy when he was sleepy.

The deer made sure his whole head got a lot of love.

The scene changed again, this time to baby Legosi using the couch to stand, his hands moving down the cushions as he walked down the side. "Mmma! Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma!"

"Woah, look at you go!" Gosha's younger sounding voice came from behind the camera.

Legosi chuckled. "Wow, I was talented."

"You still are," his future husband added.

Leano appeared on screen, and Legosi took a deep breath, moving his head so it was facing into Louis.

"Hey...It's okay..."

"Oh." Gosha quickly paused the video. "W-we can have breakfast now."

The large carnivore shook his head. "No, you can keep watching. I'll be okay."

Louis kissed his head. "We can stop."

"...what should we eat for breakfast?" The canine peeked his head out, looking up at Louis.

"Whatever you want, my love."

Gosha got up and stopped the tape, taking it out of the VHS and returning it into the colorful sleeve he took it from.

Legosi thought for a second. "Pancakes."

"That was one of the first things I made for you," the deer cooed.

"Let's see how good you've gottennnn." Legosi slid down, stretching across the couch now that Gosha was absent.

Louis laughed. "You want me to make them?"

The wolf reached up and brushed the side of Louis's face. "Hmm...grandpa can you make them?"

"You don't want Louis to?"

Legosi grumbled. "I don't want him to leave meee."

The deer kissed his head again. "The wolf has spoken."

"Who would I be to tear apart such a happy pair? Pancakes coming right up!" Gosha walked into the kitchen, and Legosi happily sighed as he pressed his head into his lover's lap.

"Good morning, babe."

Legosi huffed and smiled. "You already saaaid that, silly." He reached up and playfully batted at the deer's face.

"But we're alone now."

"Hm hm hmm. Mornin, baabe." He reached up again and traced a claw over the dried blood on his fur. "Sorry again..."

"Oh hush..."

The carnivore smiled. "It was really nice, though. Last night."

"Oh that was...incredible."

"Should I try that with you?" The drowsiness definitely made him bolder.

"As in...?"

"Lick you." He touched Louis on the nose.

"I did wonder how it would feel..."

"And how did it feel for you?" Legosi moved his face to face Louis's stomach.

"I loved it. Treating you like that was amazing."

"Hmm." Legosi giggled, nuzzling into his tummy.

"You loved it, I noticed. It was cute."

"I never thought something like that...would be a thing." He put his nose under Louis's shirt, sniffing at his fur underneath.

Louis rubbed his back. "Yeah...It was pretty weird to me at first."

Legosi's cold nose snuffed against his belly. "Any other tricks you learned?"

"Maybe."

The wolf's head was now completely under his shirt. "Because you're a dirty deer."

The herbivore rubbed down his back as he looked at the funny shape in his shirt. "Says the one thinking about sex multiple times a day."

Legosi huffed hot air onto the deer's chest. "That's normal though. You do too, I bet."

Louis' chest was soft and it was warm under his shirt. "Once you tame a wolf, it's hard not to see him that way over and over again."

The wolf began to lick Louis' stomach.

The deer huffed, smiling.

Louis huffed, smiling.

Thanks to the stretchy material making up the deer's sleep shirt, Legosi was able to slide his way all the way up out the neck hole, his face poking out. His tail wagged when he saw Louis looking down at him. "Hi."

Louis grinned. "Hey."

Legosi snaked his arms around him, squeezing him tight. "I don't wanna go back to schooool."

"Oh yeah. That."

"I think this is the longest we've been around each other uninterrupted."

"It's...perfect, I think."

Legosi closed his eyes. "It's what we have to look forward to."

"Have you graduated yet?" His partner joked.

The larger animal opened his eyes again. "I'll have to ask Jack what smart classes I can take to graduate early."

Louis laughed. "Alone forever together."

The wolf closed his eyes again, nestling into his lover.

"You're so sweet."

The smaller animal smiled. "You're beautiful."

Legosi sighed happily, too tired to speak but his tail wagged happily at the compliment.

Gosha walked in and observed the display. "Well, I was going to say breakfast is ready, but it looks like you two are settled in!"

"Oh, Gosha-san! Hi!"

The lizard still couldn't believe that his grandson had fallen in love with the animal he had tried to eat. It sounded like one of those headlines you'd see in those sensationalist papers at the grocery checkout. "Whenever you get untangled, there's pancakes waiting."

"Pancakes~" Louis hummed.

"Yeah! Pancakes!" Gosha repeated, laughing a bit.

"Do you want pancakes?"

Legosi looked up at his deer again and yawned, exposing him to a lethal amount of dog breath before answering. "Yeah."

"Legosi!"

The wolf attempted to slip out of the shirt, but friction was proving a powerful enemy to the carnivore, causing his mate to laugh. He reared back, tugging the material. Ultimately, he was deposited onto the carpet, laying on his back with his legs up in the air.

Gosha laughed even harder now.

Louis chuckled with him. "He's silly, Gosha-san."

"That he is! I'd know, since I raised him! Your pancakes are ready whenever you guys are." He turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Are you ready, Legosi?" the deer asked.

Legosi sniffed the air, smelling the pleasant aroma emanating from the kitchen, and stood up. "Yeah."

Louis held his hand out to be lifted.

The carnivore hoisted the eyepatched deer up into a hug and walked him into the kitchen where Gosha waited with a stack of thick pancakes.

"That looks amazing, grandfather..." Louis marveled, deciding to try it out.

Gosha blinked, then smiled. "Thanks, Louis! Wait until you try them!"

"Family recipe?"

"Eh, you could call it that," The lizard winked.

The two boys sat down, taking their portions. Legosi took the syrup and poured some on his stack.

Louis did the same. "I'm so hungry..."

Gosha sat back and watched the two eat. His little Legosi really was a grown man now. It felt strange missing most of his teenage years. He cut a portion of his pancake and ate it thoughtfully.

The deer cut a piece and bit into it. "Oh, wow. They're so good."

"I put a little bit of vanilla in them. Can you taste it?"

"YES."

The dragon put a hand to his chest in shock. "Woah! Excited, much!" He looked over at Legosi, who was sleepily eating his pancakes. "While Legosi looks like he could fall back asleep any second."

"He does." Louis pinched his dog's cheek.

"I'm surprised you're up this early!" Gosha ate more of his meal.

Legosi looked over at Louis. "I don't like sleeping without him."

"Anymore," the buck inserted.

His fiance simply nodded as he shoveled more pancake into his mouth, downing it with sips of his juice.

"I can't sleep without him either."

"I hope nothing forces you apart, then." Gosha grinned, and then, feeling a bit mischievous, asked. "Say, Louis? What happened to your neck there?" He pointed to his own lower neck for reference.

"Accident." The deer responded, quickly.

The old man held back a snicker. "Oh, well if something in this apartment did that to you let me know so I can get it fixed!"

Legosi, too tired to understand what was happening, continued eating.

"Haha...it was just an accident," the stag mumbled.

"Mhm." Gosha went back to his breakfast.

Louis looked to Legosi.

The wolf looked back and licked some syrup off his nose.

The deer laughed. "Seems someone enjoys them."

"They're better than I remember."

The aged lizard puffed his chest out proudly. "That's because I've spent all these years perfecting it! And that's not the only meal that's gotten better these past few years!"

Louis raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Indeed! You'll need to keep coming back to try them!"

"Grandpa! You just want us to come back!" the deer's face reddened.

"Well of course I do! What, you don't want to?" Gosha teased, clearly happy that Louis was calling him his grandpa now.

"Of course we do!"

Legosi finished his pancakes. "Thanks for making these, grandpa!"

Louis still had half of his left. "Thank you, once again, Gosha-san."

"It's not a problem, boys! Any time! I mean it!"

The wolf knocked his knuckles against the table as he looked at Louis. "Maybe we can take a walk around the area today?"

"What do you think, Gosha-san?"

"Oh? The two of you wouldn't want to go alone?"

"Alone? We could..."

Gosha took his plate and stood up. "Yeah, you boys don't need me hovering around you all the time. Legosi can show you the neighborhood he grew up in!"

"That sounds nice," Louis nodded. "It's not too cold?"

Legosi took his plate and gave it to his grandfather. "We have jackets."

Gosha took the dishes. "That's another thing. I wouldn't be able to stay out as long as you guys."

"You have a point there," Louis nodded.


	73. Doggie Sighs and Starry Skies

**Chapter 72 - Doggie Sighs and Starry Skies**

After cleaning up and lounging a bit, Legosi and Louis threw on their clothes and jackets and headed out. Legosi didn't really have a plan on where to take him, but he figured they could just wander and he'd figure it out along the way.

Louis slipped his hand into his. "I don't care who sees anymore."

The wolf just smiled, the slight wind blowing the soft fur on his face this way and that. He led them down the road. Due to it being a Sunday on the colder side, a lot of animals seemed to opt to stay indoors. It did indeed seem a bit lifeless, down to the leafless trees. They kept walking, toward the more suburban area.

"I finally called Gosha-san grandfather..." Louis commented.

"Yeah! That made him really happy. I could tell."

"I could, too. It feels good. To make people happy."

The canine bumped the deer slightly with his hips. "You make me happy."

"And that feels good."

They walked together through the streets of Legosi's childhood, each bit having its own little story. His tail waved idly as he recounted them.

Louis got closer to him and soon their arms were fully pressed together as he listened to his mate drone on about memories from his younger years.

"I went bug catching in that field over there quite a bit. Jack was a bit afraid of bugs but he'd still go with me."

"Did he live close?"

Legosi pointed ahead of him. "Just up this road, actually."

"Wow...That must have been great for your relationship."

The carnivore smiled fondly. "Yeah. He was my only friend growing up around here."

"But you make friends so easily."

Legosi shrugged. "Not back then. Meeting all the guys in room 701 really helped, though. So did the drama club."

"Really?"

The wolf nodded. "Like grandpa said, I was reserved and kept to myself as a kid. Like Lee."

"Lee..."

"Do you miss him?"

"I worry about him."

"...Yeah."

"Just...He doesn't fit in. I don't know."

"And he's a hybrid on top of that. School is probably going to be rough."

"Mmm, don't remind me."

Legosi pulled him closer. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I hope we see him soon," Louis sighed.

"Me too." They continued on, Legosi pointing out Jack's house as they approached.

The deer raised a brow. "That's where he lived?"

They stared at a modest looking house. One might say it was plain, just like Jack, but Legosi would take offense to that. "Yeah. I mean, his family still lives there. He...actually might be in there right now."

"Wait really?"

"I think he's visiting home this year. He usually stayed on campus so I wouldn't be lonely, but this year he wouldn't have any reason to."

"Because you're with me~"

Legosi bumped him again with his hips. "Yep."

Meanwhile, from the house ahead, Jack spotted a familiar looking deer and wolf. _Is that?!_

The two approached, arms intertwined as they chatted away. Legosi seemed to point at the house.

Jack quickly rushed downstairs and opened the front door peering at the couple. "Legosi? Louis?"

The large animal jumped at the loud noise, but quickly composed himself. "Yeah, see? He's there."

Louis waved. "Hello, Jack-kun."

The dog rushed out to them. "Guys! Hi!"

Legosi held his free arm out to hug Jack as he approached, tail wagging.

The lab hugged his best friend and then stepped back. "What are you two doing here?"

The wolf's ears folded back shyly as he smiled. "Uh, I decided to finally visit grandpa. And have him meet Louis."

Louis nodded. "Yep."

Jack leaned in and sniffed them, then gasped. "You two!"

Legosi blinked. "Um, yea us two...we're both here!"

"No, you know what I mean~"

Legosi sniffed the two of them, and realized the scent he had gotten used to since last night was still on them. He stood stiff.

Jack giggled. "Oooooh~ Legosi~"

Legosi's face erupted in flame, glancing at the flabbergasted Louis.

His mate shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

The canine held a hand to his ear and whispered. "We didn't shower after last night..."

"We didn't..."

Jack smirked. "So you finally did it, huh?"

Louis blinked. "We've done it before."

"H-huh?!"

Legosi cleared his throat. "W-well, y'know. After the dance."

"Oh, yeah! Everyone knew."

The wolf smiled nervously. "So yeah."

"But it smells recent."

Legosi put his finger to Jack's lips to quiet him, despite nobody being around. "Last night, okay? You don't have to be so nosy..."

"Of course I do, Legosi! You're my best friend."

His friend hid behind his deer. "Louis, scold him."

"Jack, it's our business. Come on," Louis crossed his arms.

"I like teasing Legosi," the dog argued.

Legosi pointed an accusing claw at his labrador friend. "How do you know the smell so well, anyway?"

"Hey! Lay off!"

The wolf started to laugh, hoping Louis didn't think they were actually arguing.

The deer leaned in. "Hm?"

Legosi reached out and clapped Jack on the shoulder. He was definitely getting more outgoing, even with him. "So, how are you? How's your family?"

"I'm good! Feels great to be home."

"Sorry. I've kept you from home all these years..."

"No, Legosi. It's okay. Best friends stick together."

Suddenly, a young lab girl came out of the door, a smaller lab boy following behind her. "Jack? Is that Legosi?"

Legosi's ear's perked up. "Oh, Claire!" It was Jack's younger sister. The last time he had seen her she was five years old. The other one with her he had not met. Jack did mention having a baby brother born a few years ago.

"So, this is Claire and Stuart. Legosi, you've met Claire and I've only told you about Sammy."

The wolf crouched down to the little boy, who was probably only 3 years old or so. "Hi!"

Sammy retreated behind Claire's legs. She looked over to Louis. "Hi..."

"Hello. I'm Louis, Legosi's mate," the deer waved.

Claire cocked her head and squinted. "Oh, like?" She put her hands together and intertwined the fingers. "Together?"

"Yes."

Jack put a hand on her head. "They're boyfriends."

"Oh!" She gave Legosi a wry smile. "Didn't expect that, Legosi. A deer, too."

The large carnivore was just speechless that she had grown so much.

Louis shook his head. "We aren't boyfriends."

"Oh...Jack, you fooled me!"

"No! They are!"

Sammy looked up at the older animals, confused as to what was going on.

Legosi finally found his voice. He pointed to himself and then to Louis. "Uh, fiances, actually."

"Woah!" Claire drew back, and then slowly looked at Jack. "So, when are _you _getting married, Jack?"

"What? I don't have anyone..."

"Yeah, I know. Legosi out of all animals got there before you." Claire playfully punched her brother's shoulder.

The dog pouted. "Hey...Being single is great!"

Louis raised a brow. "Why's that?"

"Well...uh..." Jack looked around. "Um..."

"You could get a boyfriend too, Jack! I won't tell mom and dad, promise." Claire stuck her tongue out slightly.

Jack blinked. "I don't want that!"

Throughout the exchange, Sammy was looking up at Legosi with his big eyes, and Legosi stared back. He crouched back down to look at him.

Claire took notice of this. "Oh! I don't think Sammy has seen a wolf in real life before."

"...Wolf," the puppy's quiet voice was finally heard.

Legosi held his large finger out, his sharp claw on full display. "Hi..."

Sammy took the finger in his hand and waved it about.

Louis laughed, a hand going onto Legosi's shoulder. "Want me to tell you a secret about wolves, Sammy?"

Those big eyes now fixed on the deer. "Wha?"

"They're the best."

"Hey! Specist! Legosi, your boyfriend's a specist!" the young girl laughed.

Sammy just continued to take in Legosi's large form, so similar, yet so unlike his own.

Jack looked to Louis. "I used to be so jealous..."

The deer blinked. "Jealous?"

Legosi smiled as he looked over to his good friend. "I remember that."

The labrador smiled as well. "We were so young, huh?"

"Yeah." Legosi stood back up. "Hey, we should swing by my old school, Louis."

"Wherever you go, I'll follow," Louis grinned..

Jack raised a finger. "Oh! I'll go, too!"

Legosi's ears perked up, as if he didn't consider that a possibility. "Oh yeah!"

Claire scoffed and took Sammy by the hand. "Fine, I'll be the responsible one and watch him while mom and dad are gone." She smiled at Legosi and Louis. "Nice seeing you again, and meeting you." She turned and took her brother into the house.

The trio looked at one another.

Louis looked to Legosi. "Shall we?"

Jack bounced a bit. "It will be so nostalgic to see it again."

Legosi hooked his arm around his lover's and used his other hand to put a hand around Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, it will! And nobody will be there because it's Sunday and a holiday still."

"We can take over the playground," the lab squinted, speaking in a cool tone.

Legosi chuckled. "Yeah, watch out, elementary school. Here we come."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You two."

They departed, Legosi still holding onto the two animals he held dear. Legosi and Jack chatted idly about things that Louis didn't understand as they travelled, but Legosi made sure to point things out to him still.

The deer was appreciative. He stayed relatively quiet so as to let Legosi have real time with his best friend.

The school appeared eventually, looking quite barren under the overcast sky. Since there was nowhere else to go, the three made their way to the playground area.

"It seems like forever ago that we had our fight here," Jack marveled.

Legosi looked around, trying to find the exact spot. "Over there, I think." He pointed at an unremarkable patch of dirt. "Wow, they replaced a lot of the equipment around here."

"They really did, wow."

Louis looked between them. "Fight...?"

Jack turned his head to the large carnivore. "You want to tell him?"

Legosi laughed. "Why me?"

"Because you always make _me _tell the story of how we met."

"But you're better at it." The wolf puffed his cheeks out. "Fine. I'll tell him, because Louis likes the sound of my voice."

Louis crossed his arms. "That's not a proven fact."

Legosi turned to face him. "What about the times we're talking in bed and you say, 'Your voice is so nice'?"

"Agh..."

Jack shook his head, ears flapping about. "I don't want to know about what you do in bed!"

Legosi squinted at him. "Then why were you so nosy earlier?"

"Cause I like teasing you! But I don't need details!"

"Oh you want details?" Louis smirked.

"NO!"

"Well, if you think about it, we're staying at Gosha's and if we did it yesterday, then that means..."

Jack gasped. "No way. Not at Gosha's!" The dog turned to Legosi. "I didn't give you his number so you could play with a deer in your childhood bed, Legosi!"

The wolf scratched behind his ear. "W-well I didn't plan on doing that! It just sort of happened!"

Louis smirked more. "Besides, he enjoyed it."

"Of course I did!"

Jack pointed. "Sexual deviants! Both of you!"

Legosi cleared his throat, wondering if Jack knew just how much weight those joking words held. "A-anyway, the story."

"Let's go sit on the swings," the lab said, already moving.

Louis gazed at the hanging seats. "Looks a little small..."

Legosi stared down at his large body. "Especially for me..."

"Yeah, nothing hugs his butt but me."

Jack groaned. "Stooop."

Legosi shook his head. "You wanted to come with us." They instead made their way toward one of the newly installed jungle gyms.

"I didn't know this is what you were like now," Jack pouted.

Louis nudged his mate. "No, he's always been like this."

Jack shook his head again. "I should have known the moment I found that porn magazine!"

The deer raised a brow. "Huh? Porn magazine?"

"Jack..." Legosi covered his face. The lab didn't respond, so Legosi removed his hand and faced him. "It wasn't even a porn magazine!"

"What was it then?"

Jack looked at his best friend. "Tell him what I found, Legosi!"

The large animal took a deep breath, started to say something, stopped, clenched his fists, unclenched, and then finally spoke. "It was just a male herbivore underwear catalogue I found in the drama club locker room."

"And you...took it...?"

Jack nodded rigorously. "Tell him about what you bookmarked!"

Legosi looked down at the ground. "...The...page that had a buck model on it."

Louis' eye bulged a little. "A...male deer...?"

The retriever nodded again. "I can only imagine what he did with that magazine..."

"Just looked! It makes sense! This was back when I was still figuring out my feelings for Louis!"

Louis reddened. "And when was that...?"

Legosi looked up at the sky. "Uh, in the spring?"

"That's when we met!"

"We met years ago, Louis."

"That's when we became friends, then."

Legosi nodded. "Yep."

Louis looked at Jack. "He loved me before we were even friends."

"I bet he wondered what was under the underwear too," Jack groaned.

Louis made a face. "I'm sure."

Legosi looked at Jack, deadpan. "You said you didn't want to know about stuff like that."

"Oh, but you would tell Louis~" the lab teased.

The deer shrugged. "He doesn't need to tell me. He knows what's under a deer's underwear."

Jack waved his hands about. "YOU TWO!"

The wolf rolled his eyes. "Make up your mind, Jack." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the day me and Jack met, he came up to me while I was playing in the sand over there." He pointed over to some trees. Heads turned accordingly.

"I think you asked what I was doing, or something."

"I asked if you wanted to play with everyone else. You always isolated yourself."

Louis nodded. "He still did even when he grew up."

"And then all the other kids wanted us to fight each other, since I'm a wolf and he's a dog. They said I was original and he was artificial, and wanted to see who would win."

"So you fought?!" Louis' eyes boggled.

Legosi searched his head. "Well, I said something that made Jack mad. We were both jealous of each other. He tackled me and then we started fighting."

"Funny. I'm not the only one," Louis mumbled.

His lover looked over to him. "Huh, yeah it was kind of similar. I even told Jack he should stop smiling if he's upset."

"That only made me angrier," Jack laughed.

Louis shook his head. "Jack? Mad? Unheard of."

"That's pretty much what he said before I provoked him." Legosi smiled humorlessly.

"You guys really fought. Wow."

"We've fought other times, but never that badly. Usually we were just playing around, but that first time was a bit serious." Legosi chewed the inside of his cheek. "The teacher got mad at us and told us to make up. After that, we just sort of stuck together." He put a hand on the lab's shoulder. "And I had met my one and only childhood friend."

"Aww..." Louis grinned. "Canines are the best."

Legosi laughed. "Yeah, what other animal would be able to make friends that easily after something like that?"

Louis chuckled. "I guess that makes sense."

Jack looked at the deer. "What was your elementary school like?"

The herbivore froze for a moment.

Legosi froze as well, looking at the expression his fiance was making.

The deer rubbed an arm. "You know...I used to be afraid of talking about my past, but...It's a part of me, so what's the point? I didn't go to elementary school. I was tutored at home and vigorously at that. Every answer had to be right or I had to do the work all over again. I wasn't allowed to make friends."

Legosi just listened, having known or inferred most of this already. It still made him sad, of course. He wrapped an arm around the deer.

"I remember one time I failed a test and my dad bought me...a bike."

Now his lover reacted. "What?"

"He always gave me gifts when he was angry at me."

The lab furrowed his brows. "So you got a bunch of free stuff when your dad was mad at you? Lucky!"

Legosi cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his best friend with a stern look, slowly shaking his head.

Louis frowned. "He was still mad at me."

"And you know what he did to him just a few months ago..." The wolf recalled that whole ordeal.

Jack frowned. "That was less than a gift..."

Louis sighed. "I wonder if I'd still be there..."

Legosi shook his head. "I would always come for you."

His mate blushed. "Even if we weren't close?"

"I would come even if you had hated me."

Jack put his hands on his cheeks. "You twoooo!"

Legosi grinned. "Did you know Jack thought we did it the night I brought you back?"

Louis tilted his head. "Did what?"

"Sex."

"When you brought me back from Oguma's?"

Legosi looked at Jack. "He did."

Jack blushed. "I thought after something like that..."

The deer blinked. "I'm more of a slow moving guy..."

"Who has sex at Legosi's grandpa's house," the retriever pointed out.

"Is sex banned there or something?" Legosi laughed.

"It's your grandfather's house!"

"Love is allowed there!"

"But making love!"

Legosi pouted and looked away.

Jack crossed his arms. "Oh, come on, Legosi!"

"It's okay, Jack-kun just wants to spoil our fun," Louis observed.

The wolf took the quiet moment to look around more. It really did look different, and even if all the playground equipment was the same when they were kids, it would seem a lot smaller.

Jack raised a brow. "Spoil your fun? More like save your poor grandpa."

Legosi waved a hand. "He didn't even know. Stop obsessing over it."

"What if he did, though!"

The bigger animal blushed. "Well, he didn't."

Louis tapped his chin, thoughfully. "Though...He did ask about my bite marks?"

Jack's ears perked.

"O-oh! He saw it?" Legosi's fur bristled. "Gah! Don't tell Jack about that!"

The lab crossed his arms. "Don't tell Jack about what? Bite marks?"

Legosi held his head, sighing loudly.

"You knew it was going to be like this when you got a mate!" Jack argued.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"HOW?"

"I NEVER THOUGHT I'D HAVE ONE!"

"WHAT?"

Louis looked back and forth each time one animal spoke.

Legosi huffed. "We should probably stop yelling."

The deer blinked. "You never though you'd find love?"

His partner shrugged. "I just never thought about it, period."

Jack looked smug. "Lies."

Legosi rolled his head to look at him. "What."

"Prove it."

"How!"

"Can't. Because I never thought about it."

"No way. I don't believe it." Louis shook his head.

Legosi now faced the deer. "Well, you never really thought about it, either. But that's because it was decided for you."

"I have an excuse. I already had a fiance and everything."

"I still have to meet fiance number one."

Jack's mouth fell open. "Two fiances before adulthood!"

Legosi hugged Louis. "I'm the one that's sticking, though."

The deer kissed him.

Jack sighed. "I officially need new friends."

"I actually have to get back to watching Sam and Claire. I'll see you back at school, though!"

"Ah, okay. We'll walk you back."

They walked Jack back to his home and said their goodbyes. Louis laughed after the door closed.

"What's up?" Legosi nuzzled his cheek.

"He just wanted to be away from us."

"You think?"

"Guess he couldn't handle my love for you."

The wolf sighed. "He was acting pretty weird. I hope everything's okay."

"Maybe he's jealous."

Legosi nodded. "That could be it. We used to do everything together. Like, all the time."

"I'm sorry...I am not trying to pull you away from anyone. Maybe I should let up."

The wolf put a hand on his shoulder, turning them around and walking away from the house. "I don't think that's necessary. I mean, animals get married all the time and still keep their friends."

"But I can!"

"But I'll be sad if you let up...I want all of your love..."

"Just a little!"

Legosi smiled and brought him closer as they walked. "Well, I guess we can continue our walk now."

"Where should we go from here?"

"Let's just keep going down the road."

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, the two headed outside to the adjacent grassy field with an old, thick blanket Gosha had in the closet.

"Good thing it hasn't snowed, huh?" Legosi asked as they approached their destination.

"Yeah, just hate that it always has to be so cold..." Louis hugged himself.

"It'll be better when we're in the blanket."

"Better be careful, you remember what happened last time we were under a blanket."

Legosi squinted. "We're outside."

"Okay, okay. I was joking."

They set the blanket on the ground. Thankfully, the thing was huge, and covered the ground with enough blanket to still wrap around themselves.

"I'm so excited...I almost don't want to look up and ruin it somehow," Louis said.

The wolf laughed softly, pulling the blanket around them and putting his arms around the smaller animal. "It's nothing that special, really. I still want to take you to a place where the sky is even clearer."

"I can't stop thinking about the design of the dance..."

Legosi kissed him. "Ready to look up?"

"Should we count down or just do it?"

"I'm looking at it right now. I guess you can't see because you're not good with night vision."

"I'm not even looking up yet!"

"Whenever you're ready." Legosi snuggled into him more, radiating his warmth through the deer.

Louis moved his head to look up into the dark blue sky.

Legosi looked up with him. "Well, there it is. A few dozen stars."

His lover's eye gained a shine as he sighed. "Wow..."

"Uh, there's some constellations you can see."

"Want to point them out to me?"

Legosi rested his head on his shoulder. "Well, we can only really see, uh, that one." He pointed. "Big Dipper. Everyone knows that one. Did you know it's also supposed to be a bear? Looks nothing like a bear. Riz would probably be insulted."

"Haha. He doesn't talk as much as he used to. I wonder what happened."

"He and Tem used to talk a lot. Think it hit him pretty hard." Legosi quickly pointed elsewhere to change the subject. "That one is supposed to be a swan. I can kind of see it, right?"

"Yeah. I feel a little bad..."

"Hm?"

"I haven't visited Tem's grave as much as I should be..."

"We can go when we get back."

"Doesn't it make you sad?"

Legosi breathed out slowly. "Yeah..."

"Maybe I should go alone..." He traced fake constellations with his eye.

"Why? I want to go too."

"I don't want you feeling sad..."

Legosi stared out at the infinite expanse. "We're all...just so small. The stars don't care when we die. Every time I remember Tem...whenever I feel sad about him...it just means that I care. It means that animals cared about him. He lives on like that..."

"That's really insightful, Legosi..."

"I think about things like that a lot. Especially...in moments like this."

"It is pretty inspiring. We're only a speck in the universe. Eventually, it will be like we never existed in the first place."

Legosi smiled. "But that's okay."

"I don't want to say what I'm thinking right now."

Legosi stayed silent. He rubbed his cheek into Louis further, while the deer thanked whatever forces above that kept him from pushing. He cuddled up to him more. "Mmm, warm."

"Better than the cold before."

"You're so good at warming this lukewarm-blooded wolf."

"Lukewarm?"

"Lizard blood. Right? Get it?"

"SHEESH."

"Whaaaat?"

"You're ridiculous," he nudged.

Legosi laughed. "It's true, though. Like grandpa said, I get cold pretty easily."

"You are always clinging to me at night. I knew it wasn't just for comfort."

The wolf hummed in thought. "Maybe half that, half comfort."

"You're so...Everything..."

"I remember when you told me I scared you because I was so unpredictable."

"You did."

"We were so confused, then. It's weird to think it was only a few months ago."

"It really feels like years..."

"Guess that makes our engagement not seem so rushed, huh."

"Yes."

Legosi sunk even deeper into his fiance. "What do you think we'll do after I graduate? Because we have to find a place."

"We do. Unless you want to live separately for financial reasons. I won't have money forever."

"...Isn't it cheaper to live together?"

"Is it?"

"If we're both making money."

"I definitely need to get a job."

"Yeah. We have to start paying back the cafeteria."

"Eugh...I forgot about that."

"Well, do real chefs pay for their ingredients?"

"They get them shipped to the store."

"...You know, we could probably live with Gosha for a bit, if we have to," Legosi suggested.

"Oh, really? You think he'd let us?"

"Probably. Just saying like, if we have no other choice. Emergency."

"I'll find somewhere."

They laid in silence for about a minute. "Do you think Lee's mom will actually call ever?"

"I hope so. I miss him, which I find strange," Louis sighed.

"I wonder how he'll be as he grows up."

"I'm worried. I don't want him to change."

"Well, all animals change as they get older."

"I know..."

Another minute of silence. "Uh...thanks for coming here with me. I know I already thanked you before, but I wanted to say it again." Legosi's ear flicked. "And thanks for, uh, loving me, I guess? Treating me all nice."

"You don't need to thank me. I don't do it for you. Love, that is," Louis smiled. "Treating you nicely, that's for you."

"Do you think I treat you nicely, too?" Legosi looked up, bumping noses.

"I don't deserve 90% of what you give me."

"Of course you do."

"No...not at all."

"Louis, you've been through so much. More than any animal should possibly have to go through. I'm just trying to make everything better for you...and you deserve it."

"I know and I know I don't need anything else..."

"Well, if I want to give you other things, will you take them still?"

"What other things?"

Legosi laughed softly. "I don't know. We have the...rest of our lives together, right? Hopefully. There'll be other things."

"Many other things..."

THe wolf laid back again with the animal he loved. Would they have the rest of their lives together? Even if they weren't a danger to each other, probably, society was still dangerous. That was why moments like this were incredibly important. He wrapped his body around Louis' smaller frame, holding him close like he could be swept away.

The deer sighed. "I just never imagined I could have this. Under the starlit sky with a lover? It was never the life for me."

"Well, that's just how it played out."

"I know..."

"Earlier, with Jack. I was really telling the truth. I never thought about something like this. I just thought it applied to everyone else."

"But never yourself?"

"Never."

"Wow...But you're so romantic!"

Legosi blinked. "I am?"

"Oh more than that!"

"I guess I'll just have to believe you."


	74. GTYB (WBRC)

**Chapter 73 - Goodbye to You Both (Warm Blood Runs Cold)**

The next morning, Louis woke first, but instead of leaving Legosi, he just admired him, stroking his cheek and thinking about their future as husbands.

Legosi and stirred and yawned in his slumber, seeming to press ever so slightly into Louis' hand.

The deer scratched gently. "Hey."

The wolf breathed out roughly through his nose. "Mmph...I want my...egg sandwich..."

Louis made a crooked face. "What?"

The buck laughed and just listened.

"No...can't make Louis pay for it. His money is gone...I'll give you...my bug sticker book..."

"Not the bug sticker book!"

Legosi paused, as if he had heard Louis in his dream. "...the bug sticker book...costs five million yen." He continued. "Even though...you can't taste them..."

"Don't do it, Legosi!" He couldn't help but snicker.

"...I love you, Louis..."

"I love you."

"Hmmmm...I'm going to...lick your butt..." His tongue stuck out, landing on the pillow next to him.

"O-oh?"

Legosi licked the pillow a few times. "Mmm, don't worry. You...did it for me...and canines lick each other anyway...not there but..." His tongue returned to the pillow.

Louis laughed and rubbed a hand on his back. "I'm not a canine."

The dog stopped, and suddenly his eyes opened. He looked around frantically for a bit, before his face relaxed as he gazed upon Louis. "Mmmph...morning."

"Morning." He put his nose to his. "Quite a dream you were having, hm?"

Legosi looked around. "Uh...hm? How..."

"You speak~" Louis tugged his ear.

"O-oh. Do I...usually talk in my sleep?"

"Sometimes. You are the cutest animal ever...Didn't know you liked licking butts, though~"

Legosi groaned. "Well, you put the idea in my head. Who would have thought that was even something that both animals would enjoy..."

He rubbed his ears back. "Whoever came up with it."

"What a crazy animal it must have been..."

"Apparently not since it apparently feels so good."

"Well, crazy to think of it. Probably an herbivore, since they weren't afraid of losing themselves to their instincts."

"Maybe it was like a...weird carnivore that liked licking over their prey..."

"Th-that's kind of scary."

"Some of the craziest animals have invented the best things."

Legosi just nodded, reaching for his phone and checking the time. He yawned. "We should probably get going."

"I'm excited. I love Gosha-san, but our bed is at home."

The wolf pulled the covers off himself as he sat up. "Yeah...and the sooner I'm back to school, the sooner I can go and graduate."

"Sort of."

"Well, that's how I see it." The canine stood, walking over to his suitcase to change into his day clothes.

Louis took more time getting out of bed, slowly getting out of it and getting dressed. "School still ends at the same time, no matter what."

"Yeahh, but I'm more aware of the progress, I guess."

"Haha. I can't wait to be back. I love our home. I just want to get back and get used to being home again."

Legosi smiled. "Yeah...it smells nice there." He finished changing, shoving the rest of his stuff in the suitcase. "I hope our home after that will be as nice."

"Me, too. Let's make sure there isn't anything...unwanted around the room."

"Well, we put those towels in the laundry. Gosha's sense of smell won't pick up on it. And we packed away the lube..."

"Okay, good." He grinned. "This is exactly what I want..."

"What is?"

"This kind of life. Simple and comfortable."

Legosi's ears perked up. "Oh. Yeah. That's...everything I want."

"We sort of have it, now!"

"Well, I want to keep it. I'll protect it with all my strength." The wolf looked out ahead of him with an intense gaze.

Louis grabbed his hand. "I know you will."

All packed up, they made their way out. Gosha was out by the door, getting ready for work.

The herbivore looked to his mate so Legosi could say goodbye first.

Gosha looked up at them from under his hard hat. "Oh, good morning you two! I'm about to leave, so you'll have to fix your own breakfast before you go."

Legosi shook his head. "We'll eat when we get home."

They stood there silently, before Legosi approached, and Gosha closed the distance, wrapping his grandson up in a big hug.

Louis felt quite sad they were leaving the lizard behind.

"It was so good seeing you again, Legosi." Gosha's voice wavered.

"It was good seeing you too, grandpa. I'll...I'll call you. I'll talk to you, okay? I'll be a part of your life again. I'm so sorry..."

The lizard smiled. "It's alright. Do what's most comfortable for you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Gosha pulled away and looked over at Louis, smiling. His eyes looked wet.

"Gosha-san. Don't be sad. We'll be okay."

"Heh, well don't blame an old man for worrying a bit." He sniffed, and he drew closer to Louis, enveloping him in his arms. The hug was tight, and despite Gosha being a reptile, it was soft and warm.

The deer froze. No one, not even Oguma, especially not Oguma, had hugged him in such a fatherly way. It took him a moment but eventually he slowly wrapped his arms around the dragon, sighing.

"Thank you Louis..."

"What for?"

"Bringing Legosi out of his shell. And, I'm sure he's done the same for you..."

"He saved me so many times."

"And he'll keep saving you. And you'll keep saving him. That's how relationships are formed." Gosha pulled back, smiling proudly.

Louis smiled at him. "I'll miss you...grandpa."

The dragon continued to smile. "I'll miss you too, Louis. But don't worry, we'll stay in touch."

The deer nodded. "I...look forward to it."

Gosha smiled and tipped his hard hat. "Well, don't want to be late. I'm off! Have a good rest of the day, boys!"

"Bye, Gosha-san!"

The old lizard left, and soon after, the two of them did, as well. Thankfully on the train ride home, they managed to find seats.

Louis sighed. "..."

Legosi pulled him closer, their arms already intertwined. "Are you okay?'

"I don't want to leave him alone..."

The wolf felt a rush of happiness, as well as sadness. "I know..."

He frowned. "If we had a house, I would let him live with us."

Legosi smiled. "Maybe one day. Reptiles live a long time, you know."

"Thank goodness. He deserves it."

The canine looked up at the ceiling of the train. "I wonder...if maybe I'll live longer than the average wolf..."

"You always bring me back to my least favorite thought."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's just a fact."

Legosi kissed his cheek. "It's not for a long time yet."

"I know."

BZZZZZT! BZZZZZT!

Legosi jumped, and by extension, also Louis, as his phone went off. He reached into his pocket and showed Louis who was calling him.

The deer raised his brow. "Maybe he's just checking in."

Legosi just nodded, and accepted the call, placing the phone to his left ear so Louis could listen too. "Hello?"

"Legosi-kun..." A familiar tiger voice spoke.

"Yes, Gon-san?"

"Where are you right now?"

Legosi looked at his fiance. "I'm on a train headed back to Cherryton with Louis. We were at my grandpa's."

"Oh thank goodness..." The deer leaned in to listen, but he couldn't really hear.

Now the canine started to worry. "Wh-why? What's wrong?"

Gon swallowed. "There's been another incident."

Legosi's blood ran cold. He swallowed. "I-i-incident? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Another herbivore has been killed."

Now Legosi completely froze. All of his herbivore friends flashed in his mind. Was it Dom? Pina?...Haru? "...Wh-wh...who was it?"

"I'm sorry...It was Els. You may know her from the drama club..."

The phone dropped from Legosi's hand and clattered on the floor.

Louis looked down at it, then at his mate. "What!? What!?"

Legosi turned to face him, tears running down his face. "E-Els..."

"Calm down. What happened?"

The wolf swallowed, trying to regain his composure. He picked his phone up, which had hung up when it fell. "Els...she...there was another murder..."

"What does Els have to do with it?" Louis blinked.

Legosi couldn't hold back anymore. With a choking sob, he buried his face into his mate's chest. All the animals around them continued to watch quietly, but kept themselves from saying anything.

Louis held him. "Wait...Is Els..."

The dog choked and whined, nodding into Louis' chest. When Tem had died, he took it. He took all that sadness and shoved it deep down inside him. But now...his emotions were flowing so freely.

Louis just clung to him. "I'm sorry...I..." He looked to the ground. This would put a strain on everything.

Legosi clung tighter. Tem, and now the girl he had fallen in love with. Els had been so nice to Legosi ever since he had delivered the letter Tem meant to give her while he was still alive. She was so kind and harmless. How could anyone want to kill her? How could anyone want to kill Tem? How could anyone kill an herbivore?

The night he had almost eaten Louis flashed in his mind. Truly, it was a sad existence carnivores had.

The deer just stayed quiet. He could not form words. This came out of nowhere. When? Where? How?

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence. By the time it ended, Legosi had stopped crying, but his face was stone. Serious.

Legosi's phone started buzzing again. He slipped it out of his pocket and stared at it numbly. Messages were rolling in from their friends, asking if they knew what happened. He put the phone back in his pocket.

Louis swallowed dryly. He just couldn't speak.

The walk home was silent.


	75. Enter, the Sheep

**Chapter 74 - Enter, the Sheep**

Finally, the school came into view.

Legosi barely noticed the time pass as they came to their home, walking through the door. He dropped his suitcase on the floor, took off his shoes, and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Louis looked at him, not saying anything.

The wolf's eyes suddenly adopted a certain intensity, and he brought his phone out again, typing away furiously.

"It was outside of the school. No way to tell who did it.", Legosi stated, his voice bereft of emotion.

"Of course...Maybe we shouldn't worry about it. Let's just rest."

"They were both in the drama club...I think it was the same killer..."

"Legosi."

Legosi stood up, shouting. "It had to have been!" He slunk back a bit after his outburst, holding his head and sitting back down.

"You don't want to worry about it later?"

Louis crossed his arms. "Calm down."

The canine used his other hand to grab the covers, still breathing heavily.

Legosi looked up. The room seemed to spin.

The deer grabbed his arm. "Legosi." How many times could he say it?

In an instant, Legosi wrapped his arms tightly around Louis, breathing into his chest rapidly.

"Hey!"

The wolf brought them both down so they were lying on the bed. He clutched his deer, laying on their sides.

"Calm down, I'm here..."

"L-Louis.", it was barely a whisper.

"Legosi..."

The wolf cleared his throat, his breathing slowing down slightly.

"I'm here," he repeated.

Legosi rolled on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around him while also keeping most of his weight off of him. His breathing slowed even more. "You're...you're...safe..."

"This is dangerous, you know."

The canine sniffed. "Wh...what?"

"Being here. It's dangerous to all herbivores."

"Wh-what do we do?"

"They should shut down the school in my opinion."

Legosi stayed quiet. He began to stroke Louis's arm.

"But if they don't, we need to be cautious."

"Yeah...yeah..." sniffed and retreated into Louis more. "Do you think...everyone else is alright now?"

"I'm not sure..."

Legosi sighed. "Most of them are still probably at home." He pulled his phone out again, scrolling through the messages.

"We should go to the funeral."

"Yeah." Legosi typed some messages back. "Louis...you know it was probably a carnivore in the drama club, right?"

"I do."

"...I'm worried. Pina texted me and said he can't get in contact with Bill." Legosi swallowed. "But...there's no way..."

"Oh..."

The dog shook his head. "The way he acted at the black market...he seemed inexperienced. It couldn't have been him..."

"Well if you're losing it to your instincts..."

Legosi shook his head more. "I couldn't see him acting that way after eating Tem. He was good friends with Els, too." Oddly, focusing on who the killer might be was calming him down.

"I think we need to investigate the drama club carnivores."

Legosi nodded.

Louis sighed. "Already."

He shrugged. "Should I invite him here? I'd feel better knowing he's safe."

"Okay. He must be afraid because of the recent events."

Legosi typed the message to him and hit send. "Yeah." He sat up, feeling dizzy again. "Oh...we haven't eaten yet today..."

"I just want to relax."

"I know. I'm not saying you should make something. Just lay here. I'm going to make eggs. Want anything?" Legosi talked with an odd focus, contrasting heavily with how he was acting just before.

"_You're_ going to make eggs?"

"What? You just crack some eggs in the pan."

"Don't burn the house down."

Legosi managed to chuckle. "I won't."

* * *

Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of sizzling. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Louis got up and opened it. "Pina-kun."

Pina quickly walked in, throwing his shoes off and going over to the couch, sitting without a word with his arms crossed.

Legosi turned around. "Oh, hello, Pina."

The sheep looked up, a smile on his face. "Yo."

The deer came over and sat on the couch. "It's good to see you again. You look a little disheveled..."

Pina looked over at Louis. His smile faltered, and his eyes were tired. "Els was found outside school grounds. It looks like they're going to treat it like a separate case."

Legosi flipped his eggs. "What? How do you know?"

"I've been following it since it broke this morning. I've had nothing else to do..."

Louis felt sick hearing those words. "Both drama club students. They have a connection and look similar."

Pina shrugged. "So many predation cases last year. They probably think it's a coincidence." The sheep scowled. "I didn't get to know her as well as I wanted, but she was one of Bill's best friends. And he's not responding to me or answering my calls."

"I'm worried about that, but instead of jumping to my mind's conclusion, I'm going to say he's upset over the whole thing," Louis stated.

The dall sheep nodded. "He couldn't have done it. He would have no reason."

"Well...instincts. Easy reason."

Pina looked at Louis with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, then why hasn't he eaten me yet? We've been completely alone dozens of times now. Pressed up against each other. Naked."

"Maybe it's different with you. You don't know what lead up to Els' death."

He sighed. "I don't. They just...found her remains in an alleyway. It must have happened very early in the morning."

Louis gulped. "Was Bill with you?"

Pina shook his head. "He went to be with his family, and I got back just last night."

"Maybe he turned off his notifications for a ringer."

"That could be it too. I'm just..." Pina sighed, dropping his smile and putting his hands in his face. "It's a lot."

Legosi put his eggs between some bread and sat down next to him, taking a bite. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't used to the herbivore acting this way.

The deer blinked. "Seriously...we...can't rule him out. I mean, they were friends..."

Pina put his hands on his knees. A stray tear dripped from his eye, but his expression remained neutral, as did his voice. "I know. He could be the killer."

"There's only one person we know who can't be the killer." Louis turned his head to his fiance.

Legosi chewed on his sandwich. Pina looked over at him. "Even if we didn't have you to back up his alibi, I know this dumb dog wouldn't be able to do anything like that."

The wolf swallowed. "...Thanks?"

The dall sheep put a hand on his shoulder and patted it. "Don't mention it."

"He tried to eat me when we met."

Pina froze. He looked over at Louis with wide eyes.

Legosi just sat there, letting it be said.

Louis nodded. "Back in the spring..."

The wolf cleared his throat. "W-well, that wasn't when we met, Louis."

"Oh yeah."

Pina just looked between the two. "Wow...and now you're going to get married."

"I feel bad that Bill isn't here with us," Louis sighed.

Pina smiled. "I'm dragging his ass right as I see him again." He sighed. "I know he goes to the black market. I know he eats meat. But when he's with me...I don't know I can tell he's controlling himself." He rubbed the side of his face, stretching the skin. "Ugh, that was a weird thing to say all of a sudden."

"But he'll be on the run if he did do this."

Pina fiddled with his fingers. "I know..."

Legosi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Name them," Louis said.

"Kai. Like, could you imagine? I can't."

"I mean..."

Legosi held his hand up. "Dom told me he and Kai have been texting each other almost constantly all of break. So even then, I don't think it could be him."

"That's good, at least. Who does that narrow it down to?"

Pina counted on his fingers. "Tao, Aoba, Riz, Shiira, Juno...", he paused, "...Bill."

"So we investigate them all."

The dall sheep placed his palms on the couch, looking down at nothing in particular. "So, ignoring the unlikely chance that it's a carnivore outside of the drama club, any of those you think we can rule out right away?"

Legosi thought about it. "I haven't received any messages to suggest that..." His ears perked up. "Oh, Juno wasn't in the drama club when Tem was killed."

"How do we know it was the same killer? There are multiple carnivores in the drama club."

Pina steepled his fingers. "Well, if we go that route we might as well look outside the drama club then, right?"

"Mm...I believe it's not a coincidence it was these two. There has to be some connection."

The wooly anima leaned back. "Wanna hear what I think?"

"Go ahead." Louis waved his hand.

"Els found out who it was. That's why they killed her."

"You don't think it was an instinct thing?"

Pina shrugged. "If that were the case, why not just some other random herbivore? Tem had feelings for Els. She must have been trying to get answers for herself."

Legosi finished his sandwich. "Wait, how do you know about that? You weren't part of the drama club then..."

The sheep looked at Legosi with a crooked smirk. "I've done some sleuthing myself, even before this. To be honest, it's the main reason I joined the drama club..."

"Excuse me?" Louis furrowed his brows.

"Police and investigators left the case. I wanted answers myself. Don't be offended, I like acting too," Pina winked.

"No, it wasn't offense. It's just...they only let certain people into the drama club. It's unsettling to think about."

Pina played with his horn. "Yeah, well, call it a coincidence. I did try my best to get noticed by the recruiter, anyway."

"Mmm. Why does this affect you so much?"

The other herbivore leaned his head back. "I don't know about you, but an herbivore being devoured at his very own school, where he was supposed to be safe from the outside world, not having to worry about anything but his studies? And then the authorities basically turn a blind eye to it? Yeah...doesn't sit right with me!"

"And they didn't shut the school down, either."

"And this took place outside of the school, so they probably won't for this, either. I can guarantee the drama club is going to be suspended indefinitely, though. Will make investigating a bit harder, maybe." Pina brought his arms up to his shoulders, wrapping up his body. "I don't think the killer has caught on that I've been trying to find them. That's another reason I don't think it could be Bill..."

"We still can't rule it out," he scratched his cheek. "But you're right. They won't let the drama club go on, even though it was the club that brought herbivores and carnivores together in such a coherent way."

"Yes, which is another reason this bastard pisses me off so much."

Legosi leaned down to look at Pina. "Wow...you're amazing, Pina. I had no idea you were doing this sort of thing..."

"Ah...well, that's really brave of you, Pina."

The sheep balled his fists on his knees. "Yeah, well...to be honest, now with Els dead...I'm...really fucking scared? Like...yeah..."

"I'm afraid, too," Louis nodded. "Now I get why you teased Legosi about eating you."

"He told you about that, huh?" Pina nudged the wolf. Legosi just nodded. "Sorry, again. I'm...really glad you're not the killer. Although it sounds like you could have been another one..."

"Uh, yeah. I'm glad too."

"Why should we solve these murders?" Louis asked. "Why should it be our job?"

Pina held his hands up. "I'm not saying you should. We were just sharing information. You guys sounded curious."

"Isn't that why you joined, though?" Louis asked.

Pina's ears flicked. "I didn't want to get anyone else involved. Didn't know who to trust, and I didn't want to endanger any of the herbivores any more."

"They're certainly afraid now."

"No doubt." Pina balled himself up on the couch, sighing. "Continuing this search could lead to more deaths, but so could letting the killer just go. I don't know what to do." Seeing him in such a vulnerable state was strange.

"It could lead to our own deaths as well."

Pina just nodded.

Legosi looked between the two. "I'll protect you...both of you."

"Guess we should set some rules. No going out at night alone is the first."

Pina let out an amused huff. "I doubt any herbivore is going to after this."

"I meant for us. As a...team, I guess you could call it."

Bill's mate perked up. "Hm?"

"If we find out Bill is innocent, we'll each have a partner, so it's safe to say stay with your partner. Do you have anything that can be used as a weapon?"

The sheep pointed at his horns, looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Might need to get something. I have my gun," Louis said, matter-of-factly.

Pina whistled. "Hardcore, Louis."

Legosi blinked. He had many conflicting emotions about this.

"Well..." the sheep continued, "I could swipe a bat from the baseball club or something."

"Okay, sounds good. Legosi has his claws, so he's fine," Louis explained.

Legosi looked down at them. Would he have to use them again?

Pina leaned back again. "We have to remain discreet still, of course." He took his phone out and scowled at it. "I wish Bill would fucking respond..."

"Maybe he lost his phone," Louis siggested.

The sheep snorted, and laughed that dreamlike laugh of his. "Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him, honestly. He's a dumbass."

"Thinking positively."

Pina stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Mind if I grab something?"

Louis looked at Legosi. "Do we have anything?"

"Just some ingredients and stuff." He leaned over to Louis and whispered. "Are you sure...you want to get serious about this?"

"About?"

"Finding the killer."

"Well...who else will?"

Legosi embraced his mate. "I know...I'm just scared for you and Pina. And any other animal that might get caught up in this."

"And you?" the deer tilted his head.

The wolf shook his head. "Whatever happens to me won't be nearly as scary as something happening to one of my friends..."

"If something happens to you, where does that leave me?" Louis asked.

Pina sat down again. "Yeah, Legosi. You're being a bit _too _selfless here."

The canine's ears drooped down. "I'm sorry...I just...I can't see myself getting hurt as badly as you guys might..."

His mate sighed. "Well, we're herbivores. It's always this way for us."

The dall sheep crunched on his carrot. "Look, Legosi, the more animals we can get to join us, the safer we'll be. Right now we need to determine who definitely isn't the killer." The sheep's previous fear subsided a bit. Was he feeling...giddy? This little project he had started months ago was starting to come together. It was a shame that it took Els's death to get the ball rolling.

Louis nodded. "Exactly. I can't see Kai doing it, but we never can be sure."

Legosi bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Should we go to Gon-san?"

"What would he do? He probably is dealing with a lot as it is. He's luckily it wasn't in school."

Pina laid back on the couch, his feet on the cushion next to him now. "Yeah, and he hasn't done anything about Tem's murder. I don't trust him, to be honest."

Legosi turned to the sheep, trying not to snap at him. "Gon-san is a good man!"

The skinny animal held his hands up defensively. "Woah, okay."

"He called me this morning about the incident, actually..."

Pina blinked. "Called you? Like on your cell phone? Personally?"

Legosi nodded.

"So you have a...personal relationship with him?"

Legosi nodded again.

"Hmm...that might be useful in some way. We'll keep it in mind."

"Gon-san is good. I trust him, Pina-kun."

"Alright, alright."

Legosi pulled Louis into his lap, holding him by the midsection.

Louis sighed. "He's gone protective."

The wolf grunted. "I'm always protective."

Pina looked at the two, his expression softening, turning into one of longing. It had only been a few days but he missed that stupid tiger.

The deer looked to the sheep. "Hm..."

Legosi held Louis tighter. "So...what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. But Pina is here now."

Pina waved. "Helloo. Sorry if you wanted to fuck."

"Too soon," Louis grinned.

Legosi nodded. "Yeah, I still feel sick thinking about what happened."

The sheep frowned. "Just a joke." He stood up, making his way toward the remote and turning the TV on. "You guys don't mind if I crash here until my roommates come back, right? Or at least until I find out what's happening with Bill."

"That's fine. We won't be having sex again anytime soon. I think."

Pina laid on his stomach, turning the channel to some random cartoon. "...Thanks."

Louis looked to Legosi. "Hey."

His mate looked back. He looked tired, but he still managed a smile for his beloved.

"It will be okay."

"Yeah...yeah..."


	76. Enter, the Tiger

**Chapter 75 - Enter, the Tiger **

It was the next day that the official announcement was distributed. The murder, and the suspension of the drama club, as well as the extension of the holiday. Because of this, most animals stayed home, forcing Pina to stay with Legosi and Louis.

Louis sighed. "Sorry you two, I know you liked the club."

The two animals he was talking to were lying on the bed, playing a co-op game. They barely left the room, and if they did all three would go together. It was nice, at least, seeing the wolf and sheep become genuine friends now.

"I understand and agree with the decision," Legosi said, voice still sad.

"Gives us more time to focus on the investigation," Pina offered.

"True. Where do we begin?" Louis asked.

Pina pursed his lips, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he clacked the buttons. "Well, we have to wait for everyone to get back so we can observe them."

"So what do we know?"

The sheep laughed. "Funny how you guys are piling all this on your junior!"

"Well, you were the one that sort of started it," Legosi pouted.

"Legosi, let's see if you've been paying attention." Pina pat his back. "Give us the scoop."

Legosi paused the game. "Well, we concluded that Els was killed by the same carnivore that killed Tem. That would most likely lead to them being in the drama club. Juno is off the list, since she wasn't in the drama club at the time of Tem's death, and so is Kai, since Dom was talking to him at the time of Els' death."

"And so are you," Pina reminded.

Louis nodded. "Phew."

"Yeah, so at least one of us isn't dating a murderer, probably," the skinny animal looked down at the floor.

"Probably."

"Unpause, Legosi. I wanna play some more."

The wolf did so, and the two continued.

Louis joined them on the bed. "So...Should we split up and search for clues?"

Pina smirked at the deer. "Wow, you're eager. I doubt there's anything in the school we could find right now, and we'd be caught if we went into any of the dorm rooms. We should also not split up under any circumstance." He flipped his head, twirling a lock of wool. "It's like you want to get killed."

"Sometimes."

Legosi tensed up. The sheep responded. "Well, don't drag us down with you. With the school so empty, we'll be really suspicious snooping around, even if we do split up. We need to let this thing settle."

"But that might take too long."

Pina turned to Louis, looking annoyed. "Too long for what?"

"If we just let it lie, someone else could be killed."

"What do you think we should do?" the sheep now turned the question on the deer.

"Oh. Uh...Not sure."

Pina sighed. "I know you want to find out as soon as possible. I do too. But right now I think all we can do is wait." He pulled his phone out again to check it.

"Still no Bill?" The deer tilted his head a bit.

"Still no Bill."

"Maybe his phone died and he doesn't have his charger?" Legosi suggested.

"Heh, wouldn't put it past him." Pina returned the phone to his pocket. There was a beat of silence. "I...I don't know what he actually thinks of me."

"What do you mean?" The cervid tilted his head more.

Pina put his controller down. "Like...he's a horny fuckin cat, yeah? And I get that. But...being with him makes me want it to like, last. It's not a cheap thing to me. But whenever I ask him anything pertaining to like, an actual relationship, he just acts like he has no idea what I'm talking about."

"What have you asked him?"

"Like, at the dance I asked him where he was going to take me this year, and all I got from him was..." He put on his best Bill impression, "Uh, the drama club?" He shook his head.

"Oh..."

"Right? Isn't that like, bad? It's weird, actually giving a shit about a relationship. It...doesn't feel good...but it does." Bill's boyfriend fiddled with the comforter, clearly not comfortable expressing emotions like this.

"Are you into him that way?"

"I think so? I don't know, I never really felt like this before, so it must be, right? Fuck, man." Pina let out a frustrated groan, kicking his feet on the bed in a tantrum-like way. Legosi, who had remained silent for most of this conversation, just slid farther from the sheep.

Louis sighed. "Aww..."

The frustrated animal stopped kicking. "Yeah, and now he could be a fucking murderer."

"We don't know that."

The sheep put his hands in his face, grunting in frustration. "Biiillllll!"

Legosi pat him on the back, unsure of what else to do.

Suddenly, Pina's phone was ringing. He jumped up, fumbling for his phone. Legosi sat up too, looking. Louis watched intently as he struggled to grab it.

The sheep finally got a firm grasp on the device, looked at the screen, and uttered an "Oh shit." He accepted the call and in a completely calm and neutral voice. "Hey."

"You can yell at me," the tiger's voice, which he hadn't heard in a while came through.

Pina bit his lip to prevent the smile that threatened to tug at his mouth. "I'd rather do that in person." He seemed to think about his next words. "How is...everything?"

"I guess they're fine. Kinda boring. I lost my phone for a bit there...You shoulda seen my face! It was so lame."

"What, when you found your phone in a stupid place?"

"Shut up, sheep..."

Pina laughed, then breathed out slowly through his nose. "You...you heard the news, right?"

There was a long silence. "Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry." Pina covered the phone and nodded to the two other animals, confirming what they already knew about who was calling. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. "I'm back at school. Know when you're coming back?"

"Actually, I'm heading back today. I was hoping to see you maybe? If you're there."

The herbivore shut the door. "I am. I'm staying at Legosi and Louis' at the moment. Didn't feel safe in my dorm all alone."

"I get it."

Pina thought to himself. Bill's reaction to him bringing up the murder did seem like he wasn't the culprit, but maybe he just imagined that because he didn't want him to be the killer? Then again, Bill had the worst poker face ever, and that extended into his voice. He decided he wouldn't be able to make a totally accurate deduction until he saw him face to face. "So...your family wondering why you're coming back so early? What with classes being postponed."

"Ah...I came out to them about...all this. I was pretty nervous. Had to have, like, notes and shit."

HIs boyfriend blinked. He was totally not expecting Bill to have done that. Did that mean...he took this seriously? "Oh...what did you tell them, exactly?"

"...I told them I was dating a male dall sheep and that it makes me feel good. Like...it doesn't feel like me unless we're alone or with people we know. Then I feel like me."

Pina's eyes felt wet. "Oh..wow. How did they take it?"

"...They weren't happy. They constantly bothered me about it which made me realize just how much I want to see you. So I left."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry..." Pina leaned on the sink.

"Eh. Screw 'em. They'll come around one day. One day..."

"Um..." Bill was talking about this like it was something that would last. The words Pina wanted to say stuck in his throat. "Well, whenever you get here...you know where I am."

"I'll be there soon. Hope you didn't miss me too much." He blushed on the other end. "Erm, anyway! Bye!" He hung up.

Pina held the phone to his ear for a few seconds before lowering it. He put it in this pocket and slowly left the bathroom. Louis and Legosi's head turned as he did. He put his hands in his pocket and sauntered over. "Bill's coming back. I told him I was here, so I guess we'll be able to determine his innocence or not."

"How is he?" Louis asked.

The sheep sat back on the bed, barely moving Legosi as he put his full weight on the mattress. "Family trouble. He told them about us. And he's upset about the murder."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah. Trouble. So he's coming back."

"Why is there trouble? They're not supportive? I guess it makes sense if they heard about Els..."

"Yeah, they were antagonizing him about it, so he's coming back." Pina looked down at the ground.

"Oh...that sucks."

The other herbivore simply nodded, and started the game back up with Legosi.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked him.

"I'm okay."

"You can talk to us."

His voice stayed the same. "Nothing to talk about."

"Okay..." The deer turned to go back and make food for them.

* * *

A while later, there was a knock at the door. Bill shuffled his feet outside nervously.

All of the animals inside jumped, as they were all on edge. Pina stood up and strolled over to the door, looking through the peephole. "It's Bill." Not waiting for a response, he opened the door.

The tiger was wearing a light grey hoodie with some weird anime graphic on it and jeans. He looked really nervous for whatever reason, which wouldn't help his case.

Pina looked him over, feeling his heart rate speed up. He himself was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, and his wool was unkempt from his lounging. It was probably the most casual they had seen each other. He finally answered. "Well, you can think about it." He stepped forward, wanting to hug him, but remembered he was still on the suspect list.

"U-uh...okay..." Bill swallowed.

Pina managed a smile. "You can come in, unless..." He gulped. Was he really afraid to go somewhere alone with him?

"Unless?"

Pina shook his head, flicking the stray lock out of his face. "Nothing. Just come on in."

The tiger stepped in. "Hi, Legosi and Louis." He raised a large paw up.

The deer nodded. "Hello, Bill." He was already keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Legosi waved lightly. "Hi...Bill." Could he really be the killer?

The feline looked around. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Pina sighed. "The news is sort of just weighing down on all of us, you know?" He sat down on the bed.

Legosi nodded, looking back at the screen.

"Even my own boyfriend doesn't seen excited to see me..." Bill muttered.

"Can you blame us?" Louis asked.

The tiger frowned. "I guess...I can leave if you need time."

His boyfriend shot his head up. "No!" He slunk back down in embarrassment at his outburst. "We...we're just...we're trying to..." He wracked his brain. Should he just come out and say it? God, he wanted to. He wanted to absolve Bill immediately of this horrible crime.

"Did you kill Els?" Louis said, looking up.

Bill's head reared back. "What? You guys think I would..." He turned away. "And here I thought we were becoming good friends."

Pina stood up and grabbed his hand. "I don't think you did! But we have a list, and we need to cross off all the suspects. I know you didn't do it! But we needed to hear it from you."

His mate frowned. "I was with my family...We all found out together. It ruined our dinner that night. They started harassing me about eating meat..."

Legosi's ear flicked. Hadn't Bill gone on and on about how all adult carnivores ate meat? "I'm sorry, Bill. I know she was a good friend of yours. She was my friend too."

Pina squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry to have to put you through that...we just had to know." He felt a lump in his throat as he swallowed. It was so strange, allowing himself to act this way in front of others.

"I didn't do it. I swear. I'll do anything to prove it."

His sheep started stroking his arm with his other hand, understanding in his eyes. He could tell by Bill's face he was telling the truth.

Legosi looked back over, also believing him.

Louis sighed. "Thank god."

Pina tugged lightly on Bill's muscular arm. He had been without him for so long, he craved contact.

Bill put an arm around him and leaned close. "I missed you."

"...I..." the herbivore flung himself into the tiger full force, tears now streaming freely down his face. He gasped and sniffled, trying his best to fight back the sudden outburst.

Pina gripped his sweater, looking up and kissing Bill on the lips quickly. "I...I was so scared...I don't know." He laughed, wiping his eyes before pressing the side of his face against Bill's toned chest.

The cat rubbed his back. "Ha, kill someone and lose my boyfriend? No way."

The dall sheep squeezed tighter. "I don't want to be the only reason you don't kill animals, idiot!" He managed to laugh again.

"One of them! I thought you'd appreciate it!"

Louis smiled at the couple. He was thankful Bill wasn't a killer.

Pina pulled away and dragged the tiger with him to sit on the bed. "So, we've decided to look into these murders, since it seems nobody else cares."

"What? People care!"

"I meant law enforcement. The city. They left Tem's case in the dust and now they're treating Els like an isolated event. But we know that a carnivore in the drama club did it!" Pina gazed at Bill with fire in his eyes.

"How do we know that?" Bill blinked. Pina was pretty attractive when he was in detective mode...

The sheep pointed a finger to his temple. "Think about it! Tem and Els were both in the drama club, and Tem had a crush on Els. Els found out about this after his death. Now she's dead, too! I don't think this is a coincidence, especially because the killer is still out there!"

"Oh..." The cat gulped. "Scary."

Pina got up on his knees and used all of his weight to push Bill back onto the bed, so he could lay on his side while hugging him. "I know, but I'm determined to find them. You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to."

"No, I will."

"Maybe you could stay with me in my dorm until my roommates get back. As long as the headmaster doesn't know about it, it should be fine."

Louis shook his head. "You both stay here."

Pina looked over at the room's dictator. "Yo, where's he gonna sleep? The dude is huge!"

"The floor? The couch? I got bigger furniture when Legosi moved in!"

Legosi stood up, walking over to said couch. "It pulls out." He lifted the cushions up and reached down, pulling the bed out but then retracting it when he realized there wasn't enough room at its current position.

Pina laughed. "What do we do if Bill gets horny?"

The deer shook his head. "The tub? I don't know. Legosi and I haven't done it since you've been here."

"We're talking about Bill here." He kissed his tiger on the cheek.

Bill groaned. "I won't unless Pina urges me."

"Mmm." The dall sheep rolled on top of him, hugging his barrel chest. "I fuckin' missed you."

The feline grinned. "I'm here now."

Pina traced lines around his pecs. "Maybe we should go on holiday together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, be together during them?"

"You mean we should have stayed together?"

Pina rested his chin on Bill so he could face him, his head bobbing up and down as he spoke. "Sure. I mean, it might be hard. Your family probably won't want to meet me. I don't want to keep you from them, but..."

"I don't care what they think. It's not fair."

The sheep's heart fluttered. He wrapped his arms around the back of Bill's neck, nestling his face into his cheek while his tail thwapped back and forth.

Legosi got up from the bed and joined Louis in the kitchen.

The herbivore looked at him. "Hey."

"What're you making?"

"Pizza. First time. Good group meal."

Legosi's tail wagged excitedly. "May I put the cheese and ingredients on?"

"Of course."

The wolf hugged his fiance, going to the fridge to pick some out.

Back on the bed, Pina took his face out of Bill's cheek and looked at him. "Remember...that night when I invited you here?"

"Yes I do. Lotta firsts that night..."

The sheep giggled. "You were so scared at first. I sometimes feel bad about how much I pushed you, but the result was pretty nice."

"It made me realize how much my family doesn't support me."

"Hm...sorry." Pina reached up and rubbed the top of Bill's head.

"It's fine. I have you now."

His boyfriend smirked. He held up an imaginary glass. "To shitty families, I guess."

"Yours too?"

"Clink." The sheep bumped their fists together. "Guess you could say that, yeah."

"What's up?" He ran a finger on his jawline.

Pina looked down. Did he really want to spill it all? Maybe just a little bit. "My parents...aren't the biggest fan of me. I'll leave it at that."

"Of you? As an animal?"

"Yeah." Pina grabbed Bill's cheek and tugged it lightly. _Quit talking, Bill._

The feline blushed.

"I guess I should tell you the progress we made, although it's not much." Pina walked his hand across his chest, the fingers acting like legs. "Going by just the carnivores in the drama club, the only ones we've absolved are you, Legosi, Kai, and Juno, although she isn't a definite quite yet. Just very unlikely."

"Because?"

"She wasn't in the drama club when Tem was killed, although we'd still have to see her alibis. That said, if we go through every carnivore in the club and they all have solid alibis, we'll have to start moving outside the club. But it's an easier place to start. The drama club, that is."

"And why the drama club again?"

"Because both victims were a part of it!"

"I guess that makes sense."

Pina nodded. "Now you get it. I just hope we can operate without much suspicion. I have a theory that Els was killed because she found out who it was."

"A little sheep like that...?"

"She used her brain, unlike you."

"Ah..."

"Kidding," He grinned, caressing his cheek.

"I missed you too much..."

The herbivore kissed the carnivore's nose. "I missed you just the right amount."

"Aw...not enough."

"You're being selfish now." Pina sat up, pulling Bill's arms in an attempt to get him sitting up.

The tiger did, blushing. "Am I?"

"I'm joking around, you big oaf." In the new position, he wrapped himself completely around the feline, arms and legs. It was the first time he felt this safe in days.

Bill poked his nose.

Pina poked back, laughing.

"I'm pretty sad..." the cat mumbled.

"I know, babe. You were really close with her..."

"Yeah..."

Pina rubbed the back of his neck, moving his mouth to one of his round ears. "It'll be okay, sweetie. In time." It was strange, saying words like this to someone. At least, actually meaning them.

"Pet names are new..."

"Too weird?" He scratched under his chin.

"No! I like them!...A lot."

Pina moved his hands to his cheeks again, mooshing them as he spoke. "Cuz you're a big, spoiled baby. Mine."

"Sp-spoiled?"

"Mhm. You were getting sex like, every day."

"I was getting sex? Like it was a privilege."

Pina pretended to pout. "What, I'm no good?"

"Hey!"

He laughed again. "What?"

"I always tell you how amazing your ass is."

"Gehehe." The sheep sunk into his boyfriend. "Guilty as charged."

"At least I'm not the guilty one."

"Why, afraid of my dick?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you were guilty of having a great ass I might just have to top you, right?"

"Am I? You've seen it..."

Pina bit his lip. "Mmm, I've said it before, but I think it'd be fun to have a go at you one day."

"Well...maybe..." he leaned in and licked his nose.

"Of course, I do like what we usually do."

"Oh I know. You make it very clear."

Legosi and Louis had made some progress on the pizza by now. Legosi looked over to the couple sitting and embracing each other on the bed. "Wow, I still can't believe they got together."

"They're cute, though, right?"

"Yeah. I feel like we helped."

"Yep. Too bad we are together under these circumstances."

"Yeah..." Legosi looked down at the pizza, ready to go in the oven. "I hope this doesn't take too long. I hope nobody gets hurt."

"You hope a lot of things, dog."

Legosi brushed his thumb on Louis' cheek. "Guess I'm just...hopeful."

"I'm...frightened."

The wolf rested his head on his shoulder. "You sure you want to do this still?"

"Like I said, who else will? Sooner we find out, the sooner we can move past this."

"I know it'll be easier if it's a member of the drama club, but...I don't want it to be any of them. I don't know," Legosi sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for."

* * *

Once they finished dinner and watched a movie, Louis yawned. "I'm pretty tired. I think we should all head to bed."

"Or couch," Pina quipped, nudging Bill.

The tiger blushed. "That movie was really good. I don't watch much films."

"Mostly anime," his mate snickered. He felt...light. Not that foreboding sense of dread from before.

Bill frowned. "Shhhh..."

Legosi started cleaning up the stray mess here and there.

Pina clacked his teeth together as he looked at his boyfriend. "We're going to have to get all your stuff from your room tomorrow."

"Guess we're all just...moving in," the tiger laughed.

"It's safer," Legosi said, clearly just following Louis's lead.

Pina laughed. "It'll be more suspicious, if anything. When classes start we'll have to go back to avoid suspicion."

"It will be nice while it lasts," Louis nodded.

"You just wanted a big sleepover, huh? You big softie." Pina stuck his tongue out.

The deer frowned. "Not true!"

Legosi snuck up behind him and hugged him. "True."

"I just like having friends..."

"And you're soft." The wolf kissed his mate.

Louis kissed back. "Okay...fine. I'm soft..."

Pina hopped over to where he had deposited his clothes, slipping into his pajamas. "Bill, get our wonderful bed ready."

The tiger nodded, moving the table out of the way and pulling the couch out into its bigger bed form.

Everyone mulled around, performing the pre-sleep rituals of brushing teeth and using the bathroom. It really did seem like a sleepover, albeit under not the best circumstances.

Bill kept watching Pina silently as he did his normal activities.

Pina and Louis were over by the closet, divvying up the extra blankets and pillows. It was a miracle they even had extras.

"Why are there so many, Louis?" The sheep asked.

Louis shrugged. "No idea. It's not because I was expecting this, I'll tell you that."

Pina scooped some of them up and brought them over to the pulled out bed, dumping them unceremoniously onto it.

"Oh right. Himiko and Kasumi gave them to me," Louis said. "They're from this nice couple we met— Well, I've only met Himiko but I've talked to Kasumi on the phone."

Legosi plopped on the bed, tail wagging at their mention. "Maybe we could get them to make something for you guys?"

Bill looked at him. "Like what?"

"Like scarves."

Pina puffed out his neck proudly, showing the lustrous wool. "No need. Got all the warmth right here."

Bill chuckled. "Babe, maybe some gloves?"

The herbivore's eyes widened and he turned back to the wolf. "Maybe some gloooves!"

"Fingerless! You'd look hot in them," the tiger added.

Pina laughed. "That's an odd fixation to have, Billy."

"Trust me!"

"Oh, I _know _I'd look great in them." Pina slipped under the cover, laying on his back on the hard mattress. "Oh, this is a really nice blanket..."

Bill joined him. "Oooh...Wow...Imagine wearing this on your hands."

Legosi looked at the two. It was nice to see them together like that. He embraced Louis as he entered the bed, turning off the lamp on the nightstand, drenching the room in darkness.

Pina answered, "Think you might be onto something there. I think you could get a beanie. That'd look cute."

"A beanie? And look like a punk?"

"Well, maybe one of those that has a pom on the top?"

"How much longer will it be cold?"

"It gets cold every year. You'll get use out of it!"

"But then I won't be wearing it for most of the year!"

"Hmm." Pina laid there, looking up at the ceiling, eyes adjusting to the dark. This was the first time he had slept in the same bed as Bill, funny enough. Why was he lying so far away from him? They weren't even touching.

Bill looked to the ceiling as well. He had quite a few thoughts running through his mind and none of them were the space between them.

The sheep turned on his side, looking in his boyfriend's direction, but of course not seeing him. He had been affectionate today, called him his boyfriend, hell, even ruined his family relationships because of him. That had to mean something, right? The sheep moved closer, finding Bill's big hand with his own and holding it gently.

The cat sighed. "Sorry."

"What's up?"

"I've been quiet..."

Pina brushed the tiger's fur with the back of his knuckles. "Well, a lot of stuff happened. I understand."

"Yeah...I've just been thinking about it all. Especially..." He whispered the last word. "Els."

The dall sheep stayed quiet for a bit. He moved closer until he was hugging his lover's arm. "I know."

"...I just...if I was here...I could've..."

"What? It was in the city, Bill. Really early in the morning. There was no way you would have been there..."

"Oh yeah...I guess I couldn't have...but..." He exhaled. "Mm."

Pina rubbed his chest. "There's no use trying to think back on how you could have fixed it. It happened. You'll drive yourself crazy if you keep pondering 'what-ifs'."

"But...I can't help it!" He whispered. "I feel like it's my fault somehow because I'm a carnivore..."

Pina fell silent. He really didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't relate at all. What could he do? How could this relationship work? They were so different. What were they thinking? All of these sudden negative thoughts bombarded the sheep. He released a sad sigh, and reached up to where he thought Bill's cheek was.

It was his mouth. The feline kissed his hand and then turned his head away.

That made Pina smile. He moved up a bit, climbing upon his large body to spoon him.

Bill's arms went around him. "I'm just scared and I don't like admitting it..."

"You can...always talk to me about it. You know that, yeah?"

"I...I know..." He was vulnerable, something Bill rarely was. This really had upset him.

The herbivore stroked his head and cheeks, getting poked by his whiskers at points. "It's going to hurt a lot. It will hurt less as time goes on, but it'll always hurt."

"I don't want this..." He mumbled. "Els..." Then he sniffed. "Poor Els..."

Louis lied awake, listening to everything. Whoever did this needed to pay. They were going to get what was coming to them.

Legosi laid next to him, fists clenched. He felt the same.

Pina just clutched to his boyfriend tighter, stroking his head and rubbing his face against him. He had consoled many a girl before, but it was always an act. Actually doing it now...it was strange. He hoped he was doing it correctly.

Bill felt himself get a little calmer. He sniffed as he felt tears. "S-sorry..." That's all he could think to say.

"No. Cry. It's okay. It's normal."

Bill began sobbing, clutching his boyfriend tighter and shaking.

Louis sighed next to Legosi.

The wolf clenched tighter to him, unable to stand the sounds he was hearing. It made tears come to his own eyes.

The deer kissed his neck. "There, there."

There was a dark black cloud over everyone in the room.

It was a strange feeling for Pina, being the one to comfort the larger carnivore. He felt a strange sense of power and responsibility. Here was this large feline, who regularly ate meat from the back alley market, breaking down in his arms. The arms of a herbivore. It definitely wasn't something he would have expected to happen a year ago.

Bill settled down after a while. Pina had been there for him in his time of need, He really did care, which meant the carnivore really did love him.

Pina didn't want to tell him, but he had had trouble breathing when he squeezed him. His breaths were heavy now, but he tried to hide it from him. He stroked his head still, wanting to ask the question that had been on his mind before Bill's mini breakdown. It wasn't a good time..._Has he ever wanted to eat me...?_

The tiger had, so many times.

Even with that unknowable factor...Pina had never felt unsafe with Bill. Even that night weeks back, exposing his naked body to him for the first time, in an act that was so sudden and bullheaded, it didn't cross his mind. It was a strange thing about his boyfriend, to be sure. Maybe it was what drew the sheep to him.

Pina kissed his forehead, unsure if he was still awake or not.

Bill sighed. "I'm going to try and sleep..."

"Go ahead. I'll be here."

And with that, the tiger closed his eyes, trying to let sleep take him away. But it never came.


	77. A Crime for a Crime

**Chapter 76 - A Crime for a Crime**

Louis woke up first, despite falling asleep last. He stayed lying as he felt Legosi's arms around him. He felt calm until he remembered the situation.

The light streaming in was dim and white. Although the blinds were always drawn to prevent anyone seeing in, it was very clearly snowing. It was an eerily calming and haunting atmosphere.

Bill was still very awake, but he felt exhausted. He didn't even know what time it was. How long has he been laying here? He guessed about four hours, but that was definitely wrong.

Louis sighed as he thought about recent events. What a way to wake up to reality. He wished he could go back to his dream where he was alone with his wolf.

Both Legosi and Pina filled the room with their snores, not loud enough to be annoying, thankfully. On bad nights the wolf's could cross the threshold, though.

The sheep had climbed his way entirely on top of Bill in his sleep, hugging him completely. His horns proved a bit uncomfortable.

The tiger didn't mind, the rest of Pina felt great against him. He sort of wondered how it would be without clothes. Of course, they couldn't do that here. He began stroking his wool. He had to protect this herbivore. He had controlled it so many times before.

Louis just thought about how everything would be okay. They would catch this killer and everything would be great. Right?

He sat up after a while and Bill looked up. "Morning," the tiger spoke.

The deer rubbed his eye. "Morning. How long have you been awake?"

Bill looked up for a moment. "I don't want to know."

Louis nodded. "Did you get any sleep?"

The tiger shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I had trouble falling asleep myself."

"I just can't stop thinking about everything."

"I know how that is..."

"Yeah..."

"Bill...Don't blame yourself because you're a carnivore. This doesn't rest on the shoulders of all carnivores. It's only one carnivore's fault. When we find out who, we'll get revenge for her."

"By what? Killing them?"

"What? Of course not!"

"I feel like I would..."

Louis sighed. "Bill..."

Pina stirred. He looked so vulnerable, unlike when he was awake.

Bill looked down. "Pina...?"

The sheep breathed out softly. His wool was so messy. Without opening his eyes, he answered; "Morning, Billy."

The tiger exhaled, very tiredly. "Morning..."

Pina moved up to Bill's face, planting a long, soft kiss on his lips.

The feline held his hips. "Sleep well?"

The sheep shrugged. "You're a good mattress. I had to escape from the shitty pullout couch one."

"D'aww, it's not that bad!"

Pina's face went deadpan. "Says the guy who didn't get any sleep."

"I never said that!"

"It's all over your face."

He looked at him with dead eyes. "No!"

Pina cupped the tiger's face in his hands, returning the look with his own sad eyes.

"H-hey...it's okay. I'm fine." He gave a toothy grin. "Eh? See?"

The herbivore countered with a frown. "You don't have to be okay for me. I know you're not okay. I'm not okay, either. And that's...okay?"

"Oh," Louis spoke up. "We're all sad right now. There's no use hiding it."

Pina brought his fist down gently on Bill's chest. "If anything, use it as motivation."

The feline frowned. "I have this strong feeling of wanting to hurt something."

The skinny animal smiled slightly, patting his head lightly. "Yeah, save that for when you might need it."

"I know..."

Louis looked at the ceiling. "Does anyone else feel like never doing anything again?"

Pina rolled off Bill, still clinging to him. "In a sense, I guess."

Legosi, ever the heavy sleeper, snorted in his sleep, pulling himself closer to his mate.

Louis felt the wolf, feeling an overwhelming urge to be alone with him and gush about how much he needed and couldn't go on without him.

"Just a heavy feeling, yeah," Bill said.

Pina broke the silence. "I should probably go get my weapon today while the students are still away."

The tiger blinked, "Weapon?"

"Yeah. Things might get dangerous. You and Legosi have your claws and jaws, but me and Louis need weapons. He's got a gun, apparently?" He looked over at the deer, shaking his head, still in disbelief. "I think I'm gonna swipe a bat from the baseball club's storage shed. Whatcha think?"

"Probably locked. Might have a window though. You never know."

"You're going to break a window?"

"We'll see when we get there. Right Bill?"

"Uh...huh?" The tiger blinked from dozing.

Pina kissed his forehead. "Yeah, maybe you should stay here and rest up today. I'll go by myself."

"No, no, no. I'll come. I have to protect my boyfriend."

"Later. You should try to get some sleep. Anything I can do to help?"

"Let me come with you. Seriously. I'm fine."

Pina giggled. "Not going yet. I might fall back asleep."

"Mm...Okay..."

Louis looked up. "I can go."

The sheep stroked Bill's head more. "Yeah, it could be like a party." He pet his head more, humming a soft tune.

"Party...?" Bill blinked.

"Breaking and entering party! Woo!" Pina lifted the cat's ears up and waved them back and forth.

"Hahaha..."

Pina sighed. His mate was so cute. He was happy he took this chance. Happy that Louis pushed him.

The tiger looked down at him. "Too bad we can't dorm together like Louis and Legosi."

"Yeah, Gon doesn't think we're special enough."

"Come to think of it...He might kick Legosi out."

Pina cocked his head at Bill. "Hm? Why do you think that?"

"Think about it!" Louis spoke up. "Another one of his students was killed by a carnivore. Don't you know how bad it would be for him if they found out he was letting carnivores and herbivores sleep together?"

"Eesh...yeah..."

"I'm dreading that moment."

"Well...the fact that he's even letting you stay here when you're not a student could be called into question too." Pina continued to play with Bill's ears as he spoke.

"Oh god, don't remind me."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, it's a pretty sensitive situation."

Legosi moaned softly in his sleep, somehow pulling the deer even closer.

Louis looked down at him. "Mm?"

Still asleep, Legosi started to lick him.

The deer chuckled. "You dreaming again?"

The licking continued.

Pina poked Bill's nose. "If you licked me like that my wool would get all messy."

"Oh yeah? I'm sure," the cat smiled.

Louis nudged his mate. "Babe."

The licking stopped, followed by a huff of the nose.

Pina peered up. "Hey, didn't you ever hear the saying, 'let sleeping dogs lie'?"

"Yeah, but I'm just hoping he isn't having one of _those _dreams, considering we have guests."

"Oh ho ho! Wouldn't expect that from Legosi."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure I don't make it better."

Pina looked back down. "I'm surprised Bill isn't like, dying. It's been so long since we did anything."

The tiger dozed off.

"Oh," the dall sheep whispered. He laid back down gently, as to not rouse the gentle giant. "You needed the sound of my voice to fall asleep? You big baby..."

Louis smiled. "Aw..."

* * *

It was after lunch that Pina decided it would be the best time to procure the bat. Snow was still steadily coming down, and had accumulated a fair amount.

Bill passed out cold.

Pina looked to Legosi and Louis. "Do either of you wanna come with? I don't wanna wake him..."

"I'll go," Louis said. Time to try and use his friend skills.

"Then I'm going too!" Legosi exclaimed.

The taller herbivore crossed his arms. He's not gonna be happy if he wakes up to an empty room.

"I wouldn't leave you here alone."

"What if someone kills Bill while we're gone."

Pina looked down at him. "Fine." He leaned down and pat Bill's head firmly. "Wakey wakey!"

The tiger just snored louder in response.

Without hesitation the sheep moved to cover Bill's mouth and nose with his hands.

Bill choked and wiggled and then turned on his side.

"I can just lock the door," Louis stated.

"Yeah...but I was kind of looking forward to it. Kind of like our first date." Pina looked at his boyfriend sadly.

"You broke in to somewhere on your first date?"

"I mean, this would be our first date."

"Date breaking into something?"

Pina grinned dreamily. "I know, right? Ideal."

"Well. Try harder if you really want to."

The sheep, now taking it as a challenge, stood up on the bed and fell onto Bill's sleeping form.

The large animal merely grunted.

Pina pounded his fists on him, albeit a bit uselessly.

Legosi stepped forward. "Pina, I think we could just leave him."

Louis nodded. "He'll be fine. He's tired."

"Fine. Let's get dressed and go." Everyone nodded and did so.

* * *

Locking the door behind them, they set off, soft snow crunching beneath their feet. Legosi and Louis wore the scarves they had bought months ago.

Louis looked to Pina. "So? What's up?"

Pina gave him a confused side eye. "Uh, about to go steal some school equipment."

"I knew that, but do you have a plan?"

"Try the door. If it's locked, which it will be, try the window. I'm pretty sure there's a window."

"And if that's locked?"

"I'll get one of them open. Trust me," Pina grinned, mischievously.

Louis crossed his arms.

Legosi leaned down to look at the sheep. "Pina...you're...hmm...a lot different than you look."

Pina simply hummed, looking the wolf in the eyes. "Great with words as always, doggie."

"I just mean...with your looks I wouldn't expect all this from you."

He laughed. "Let's just say god made me a herbivore for everyone's protection."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Still wish I was a carnivore."

"Louis..." Legosi sighed.

"Oh. Yeah." He made a face.

Pina laughed. "Can't get your rocks off to carnivores, eh?"

The wolf flinched. "How..."

"Do I know?" Pina rolled his eyes. "It. Is. Obvious!"

"What do you mean?" Louis blinked.

"When I observed him at club, I noticed how he tended to spend more time around the herbivores. And there was the whole thing with you, too."

"That's just because...I'm a really great guy!"

"You are!" Legosi exclaimed, hugging the deer as they walked.

"Wow, you guys are always so gay. I love it," the dall sheep crossed his arms.

Louis blushed. "I never thought I'd be so open."

"Me too," Legosi added.

Pina looked ahead, thoughtful. "I feel like Bill and I do that for each other, too..."

"You two are adorable," the deer claimed.

"I hope we're able to create some memories together...", Pina's tone was wistful, yet melancholic.

"I'm sure you will," Louis stated, matter-of-factly.

The boys walked around the campus, no other animal in sight. The snow muted everything. Eventually, the baseball field appeared, and they made their way to the shed in the back. Of course, the door was locked. They went around to the window. Also locked.

"Well, you never know when animals might be careless." The sheep procured a lockpick from his backpack. "Now I get to show off."

"No way," Louis put a hand on his hip.

"I'm dedicated. Plus you can learn anything on the Internet nowadays." Pina approached the door once again and got to work.

Legosi looked around nervously. "Couldn't you just buy a bat?"

"Pssh, and waste money? Besides this is more fun."

"We could get in trouble," Louis said.

"This whole investigation could get us in trouble, guys." Pina stuck his tongue out in concentration as he fiddled with the lock.

Louis turned to keep lookout. "Just...hurry."

"Who do you think is gonna catch us? I don't think there's anyone even doing security for this school. It's a matter of survival that we even have to do this." Pina's tone turned ranty, jostling the knob now.

"Fine fine, just shut it."

Click. The door opened. Pina smirked at the deer. "Why would I wanna shut it if I just opened it?"

He groaned. "Just...hurry up..."

The sheep entered the shed, and Legosi stood even closer to Louis, practically on top of him.

The cervid looked up to him. "What are you doing?"

Legosi looked at him with intensity. "It's dangerous out here."

"O-okay."

They could hear the sheep moving things inside. Eventually he emerged, shoving a wooden bat into his backpack. "Alright, mission complete."

"Now what?" Louis asked.

"Go back and plan. Unless you wanna try snooping around the dorms. That's probably too risky, though."

Louis looked to Legosi, who had been awfully silent.

The wolf looked back, his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" his fiance asked.

Legosi looked at the two of them. "I'm scared for you two. And all the other herbivores."

"You can still talk..."

He looked at him in confusion. "Of course I can."

"But you haven't been."

"What should I say?"

"I don't know. Anything?"

Legosi looked down at his feet. "Sorry."

"It's...It's fine."

Pina pushed past them. "Let's get back and check on Bill."

Louis looked to Legosi one more time before they trekked back.


	78. Not That Bright

**Chapter 77 - Not That Bright**

The door unlocked and all the animals entered, stomping snow on the mat and taking their shoes and coats off.

Bill looked over from his phone on the couch bed. "Hey, guys."

Pina took the bat out of his backpack and walked over to him. "So, what do you think? Do I look tough?" He rested it on his shoulder, cocking his head.

"Where's the fingerless gloves?"

"I'll get em later." The sheep made some mock swings. "Hey, Legosi, Louis? You guys got any nails or anything?"

"Uhhhh..." Legosi looked at his mate.

"Nails?" Louis repeated.

"You notice I chose a wooden bat, yeah? I wanna make some modifications."

"This isn't a game, Pina!"

Pina squinted at Louis. "Exactly, so that's why I want to make this thing more damaging. You think a regular bat is gonna do much against a meat-hungry carnivore?"

"Yes? A really hard swing would! You're not trying to take out their eye."

The other herbivore scoffed. "Could have just told me you didn't have any nails." He set the bat down and sat down next to Bill, his expression softening.

The tiger laughed. "You're funny."

"I think you mean scary. Rrrr!" He poked Bill's bicep rapidly.

He laughed more. "Legosi, you missed out. My boyfriend's clearly the best."

Legosi cleared his throat. "Uh, I think we got paired with the right ones."

Pina crawled into his mate's lap. "So how was your sleep?"

Louis made a face at Bill, who dodged it to look down at his mate. "Wet. KIDDING!"

"Better be, considering I wasn't even here during most of it."

"I didn't have any dreams, actually. Just slept."

Legosi and Louis walked off into the kitchen area.

Pina stroked the feline. "That's good. I was worried about you this morning."

"Worried?"

"You're a big boy and you need sleep."

"I couldn't..."

"I know." Pina looked at Bill's face. He was so handsome in a sort of messy way. He couldn't get enough of it. "I think you only fell asleep because of my voice...is that true?"

"Whaaat? Noooo..."

"What?"

Pina leaned his head back onto Bill's shoulder. "Thought maybe you liked the sound of my voice. Found it soothing."

"I do! Of course I do!"

The herbivore kissed his cheek. "Where would you take me right now if we didn't have to deal with all this shit."

"Hm...I guess to have sex in the dorm?"

The sheep breathed out his nose slowly. "I mean a date."

"Oh. A date? We can go to the cafeteria for some food?"

Louis observed in awe.

"Bill, use your imagination. If you could take me _anywhere_, go _anywhere _together, where would you want to go?" Pina's tone was almost pleading.

"Uh...Maybe...to the park?"

Pina put his hand on Bill's chest. That was a little better. "Which park?"

"Uh...we could look it up."

"What would you wanna do at this park?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh...grass—lay in the grass?"

"That sounds nice." He grabbed the tiger's big hand with both of his, rubbing his knuckles. "How would you feel about all those animals seeing us lie together?"

"Uh...maybe we should go to the...uh..." He was struggling, hard.

"Beach?" Pina suggested, nearly whispering.

"Uh...what's there?"

The dall sheep blinked. "Sand, the ocean. Me in a swimsuit."

"Swim trunks? I guess those are pretty cool."

Pina looked back at Louis and Legosi with dead eyes.

Louis looked back, with a wincing face. _You struck gold, Pina._

Bill did so. "Looks funny."

His boyfriend groaned. "You're so hard to work with."

"Work with what?"

"Trying to be romantic."

"I can be romantic! I'll make you some dinner and we can watch TV in bed!"

"What'll you make me?" Pina fluttered his eyes at him.

"Hmmm...ramen?"

Legosi's ears folded back as he observed. He turned to Louis and whispered, "I was never that bad, was I?"

Louis laughed. "Not at all!"

Pina sighed. He figured he should lay off the cat, now. He had just lost one of his best friends, after all. He nestled into his lap, taking his phone out and browsing the internet.

Bill frowned. "I feel like an idiot..."

Pina looked back at him again. "No, I'm sorry. Now wasn't the best time to try talking about that."

"I gave all the wrong answers..."

The skinnier animal thought for a second. "Have you...actually ever dated anyone before?"

"What?"

"Easy question. Have you dated anyone before me?"

"Yeah! A lot!"

"Dates." Pina crossed his arms. "Not sex."

"Sex multiple times with the same animal!"

"Did you take her out to dinner?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

Pina turned his attention to the other couple in the room. "Where have you two gone on dates?"

Legosi held his finger up. "That shop where we got our scarves!"

Louis nodded. "Stargazing."

"Oh, we have so much we have to do, still!" Legosi puffed his cheeks out.

The deer laughed. "Yep."

Pina looked back at his boyfriend. "See? Anything like that you'd like to do with me?"

Bill looked at him. "I like making out with you. It's really hot."

The sheep shook his head, eyes closed. This really was one for the books. "Once all of this is over, I'm gonna take you out places, okay?"

"Me?"

Pina cocked his head. "...Yeah?"

Legosi looked at Louis with wide eyes. He had no clue Bill was this hopeless.

The deer grimaced. His eyes told him he knew how bad it was.

Bill grinned. "Sounds fun."

Pina's lips formed a line, his eyes squinty. "Damn straight, it does. I'm gonna boyfriend the shit outta you."

"Woah. Sounds hot~"

Louis facepalmed. _He's the biggest idiot…_

Pina leaned down and nibbled Bill's neck. Was this really worth it? Pina knew there was a genuine and fun guy beneath all of those stripes, but coaxing him out was like trying to level a brick wall with a toothbrush.

The tiger smiled and rubbed his back. "But we have to wait until all this is over, huh?"

His boyfriend hugged him. "Would be the best thing to do. Since I'm the brains of this operation, apparently, I need all the time I can get to think."

"Hey! Mean!" Bill's ears drooped.

"What, have an idea of how we should find out who is and isn't the killer, big guy?"

"Oh, brains of..."

"Yeah..."


	79. Just Checking In

**Chapter 78 - Just Checking In**

Back in the kitchen, Legosi looked down at the counter. This still seemed too surreal to accept. Why did this have to happen? Why was nobody doing anything? What in the world would they be able to do to help? He felt lost. Part of him wanted to seek comfort from Louis, but he knew the deer would be feeling the same things. Maybe he could call grandpa? But he would definitely worry him if he told him what they were doing.

"Oh...I haven't called grandpa...even though I said I would try to..." Legosi muttered so Louis would hear.

Louis looked at him. "How about we do that and leave these two to...this."

The wolf looked at the other two animals, who were spooning and stroking each other. It was a cute sight. He nodded.

"Outside or bathroom?"

"Bathroom. It's still snowing after all."

They left to the bathroom and Louis sat down on the toilet lid.

Legosi brought his phone out and called Gosha, putting it on speaker.

Luckily, the lizard picked up. "Hello! Legosi?"

"Hi, grandpa!"

"Hi, grandfather," Louis added.

"Oh!" A smile, growing wider, could be heard in the old animal's voice. "Hello, Louis! This is good timing, since it's snowing too hard for me to do any work today."

Legosi responded; "Yeah, I almost forgot to call you...it has been a few days already."

The herbivore leaned in. "We miss you!"

There was a pause on the other end. "I miss you too! The house seems emptier than it ever has..." The lizard coughed. "Well, I'd love to go out to lunch with you two sometime."

Legosi smiled and nodded, although now that he thought about it, it was strange that he hadn't called sooner. Did he not hear about the murder?

"We are a little caught up right now," Louis explained. "Maybe after?"

"Well, yes of course, I just meant down the road," he chuckled. "So...after the school year, do you mean?"

"What? You won't have to wait that long!" the cervid smiled.

"Oh. Okay then. Just let me know." The voice on the other end was so kind, as always.

Legosi just looked at Louis with wary eyes.

"So...how are you, sir?"

There was a sigh. "Well, I've been working, of course. Tomorrow is Saturday so I'll be going back to the daycare. I bought some more books for them."

Louis' brows raised. "Will Lee be there?"

"Why, yes! He's there every Saturday."

The deer smiled and looked at his fiance.

Legosi looked back, not saying anything.

"...Hello? Hello, can you two hear me?" Gosha called into the phone.

"Yes, we can hear you, Gosha-san," Louis said.

"Do you want to come back tomorrow?"

"You mean come back to the daycare?" A light came to the buck's eyes.

"Is that what that silence was?" the lizard asked.

Louis looked to Legosi and whispered; "Should we...?"

The canine looked toward the door. "What about those two?"

"And the...yeah..."

"Well, the killer isn't back on campus yet, so they would have no idea about us. I am still worried, though, since we're all associated with the drama club still..."

"Shhh, shh!"

"It's okay if you two are busy. I know Legosi needs to focus on his studies."

"Sorry, grandfather," Louis sighed. _He didn't hear, thank god...Right?_

Another chuckle. "It's quite alright! I've got it under control! No need to worry about me."

The deer nodded. "We'll definitely be seeing you soon."

"Yeah, it was good talking to you!" Legosi added.

"It was! I'll let you two go, now. Bye-bye!"

"Bye, grandfather!" Louis cooed.

"Byee!"


	80. The Beginning of the Plan

**Chapter 79 - The Beginning of the Plan**

Legosi ended the call, and his expression turned to sadness, letting out a long breath.

"I know. Thank goodness he didn't hear you before," Louis huffed.

The wolf closed his eyes. "He's old, and a lizard. His hearing isn't the best."

"You know how worried he'd be?"

Legosi could only nod. "We need to work quickly...but as Pina said, we don't have a clear next step."

"Hmm...what to do..." He adjusted his eyepatch on the seat. "I guess we should find out what the suspects were doing when the death happened."

"Yeah, but that's easier said than done. Plus, we need to wait for them all to return."

"So what do we do?"

Legosi shrugged. "I guess we ask the animals we trust most. I want to ask Juno as soon as I see her. I know it's probably not her, but it'll be good to completely clear her. From her, we can get to Shiira."

"Wait, you think we should just..._ask_?"

The wolf blinked. "...Yeah?"

"That's a terrible idea, Legosi!"

He stood up straighter. "W-well, how should we do it, then?"

"If the killer finds out we're onto them, don't you think they'd come after us?"

"Yes."

"Then!"

"But how else?"

"Maybe classic detective skills. Ask them stuff and remember important information."

Suddenly, the bathroom door flung open, revealing a dall sheep. He pointed at the surprised pair, who jumped and yelped. "SOCIAL MEDIA! We find all the accounts these carnivores have and look at timestamps. We might need Kai's help finding them all, though. He seems to like to collect this sort of info."

"Alright. But he's not back yet," Louis responded, still recovering from the shock.

"Right, and talking about it in person would be the safest bet. We should all convene once classes start again. Louis, we may need to find a new meeting place so your house isn't compromised."

"Like where?"

"Neutral ground," was the sheep's reply.

Legosi flinched. _What's this intense aura again?_

"Again, where?" Louis asked.

Pina snapped his fingers. "To be decided!"

"That will be your job. We should all have jobs."

"Hm hmm!" the sheep nodded.

The wolf raised his hand, needlessly. "I can listen in on animals if needed. I'm good at being unnoticed."

"I guess I can do direct interaction," the deer spoke.

Pina laughed. "You're not invincible just because you have a gun, you know!"

"I know that! I just think I'm better with words than you guys are, especially Legosi and Bill."

The canine thought back to when Louis tried to be inconspicuous at the sex shop and lowered his ears.

The sheep considered his words. "Well, you are a good actor, so that makes sense." He looked back over his shoulder to Bill, who was just lounging on the couch. "Bill's the muscle, I guess."

Bill looked up. "Hopefully I don't have to use 'em."

Legosi looked around at everyone. "I still want to let Gon-san know what we're doing. He may be able to protect us, somehow."

Louis sighed. "I don't know, Legosi. He might try and get us to stop. He might even let us stop living together..."

The wolf looked down at the ground, eyes wide as he thought. The idea of them going about this without a proper adult knowing about it scared him, but being away from Louis scared him more.

"I agree with Louis. Like I said, he's useful as a last resort, but only if we have no other choice. He's too much of a coin toss." Pina turned around and headed back to Bill, plopping down next to him.

The cat put his arm around him. "I can't just sit around waiting to fight someone, though."

Pina leaned into him. "Any ideas, then?"

"This is a tough one, 'cause I know I'm bad at socializing."

Pina blinked, surprised that Bill let such a vulnerable statement out. Maybe he didn't realize Legosi and Louis could hear him? Said animals returned to the main room.

"Maybe we should all meet outside of school whenever we...discuss this with Kai and Dom." Legosi suggested.

"Oh I know! Once we get their social media accounts, I can search around them for info," Louis decided.

Pina turned to Bill with a wry grin. "Ever e-stalked before?"

The tiger shook his head. "What's that?"

"Like stalking, only on the internet."

"Creepy..."

"Usually, yes, but this is for a good cause. Besides, they're the ones putting it all out for the world to see." Pina flipped a lock of hair from his face.

Louis nodded. "Just make a new account and follow then but don't like any of their stuff."

"But what if I actually like their stuff?"

The deer frowned.

Pina shrugged. "Depends on if they want animals from the school following them or not. Kai can tell us which ones he had difficulty finding. That's how you know they don't want irl animals to know about it."

"Irl?" Bill tilted his head.

"In real life. God, Bill, haven't you ever been on the internet?"

"I just can never keep up with that stuff, Pina!" The tiger pouted.

"Hope you're up for your task, then. This isn't a game." The sheep looked at the tiger's large form. "...Not that you'd be in much danger."

"I'm the one taking the biggest risk," Louis said. "Since I'll be directly interacting with carnivores and a killer."

Legosi's fur stood up. "I'll go with you."

The deer shook his head. "It could mess things up."

The sheep smooshed a hand against his own cheek. "Well, how are you going to explain your sudden reappearance? You've pretty much been a recluse since your classes got gutted, and now with the drama club suspended, you've got even less reason to leave."

"Shit. You got me there."

"Of course, we need to get this shit done before segregation is enacted. And it will be." Pina sat back, seemingly proud of his predictions.

Louis crossed his arms. "You're sure?"

The other herbivore crossed his arms back. "You aren't?"

"I don't know what's going to happen."

Legosi looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, maybe we can save face to face meetings as a last resort. Me and Bill can quietly get information, and we'll let Louis talk to anyone we find suspicious."

"Okay, that could be a plan," Louis stated.

Pina put his hands down on his knees with a slapping sound. "Alright, so we're in agreement that our first course of action would be to get Dom and Kai in, and at the very least use Kai to find out all the suspects' social media pages?"

"Do you know when they return?" Louis asked.

"Classes resume Monday, so probably tomorrow or Sunday. I've been trying to talk to Kai but I think he's ignoring me. Maybe one of you could try? Any of you get through to him?" The dall sheep waved his phone around for emphasis.

Legosi nodded. "I've spent the most time with him out of all of us. I'll text him with the plan."

"And if he ends up being the killer?" Bill raised his head.

Louis frowned. "Then we gave ourselves away. Might have to risk it...I mean, it's Kai, come on."

The tiger looked at him. "I mean, he has anger issues."

The canine groaned. "I told you guys, Dom was texting him at the time it happened. I don't think Kai could kill someone while doing that."

Pina nodded. "Not to mention the damage at the scene of Tem's death. A little guy like Kai couldn't have done that."

Louis looked at him. "That came to my mind as well. It's happened before."

"Yeah, but both of these two seem like pretty clear cut predation cases. I couldn't imagine any herbivores having the skill to make it look exactly like the body had been bitten into." The sheep shrugged, feeling a bit sick talking about it.

"Who knows?" Louis said.

Pina rolled his eyes. "This isn't some TV show. No need trying to think of plot twists."

"Oh and when I got abducted by Alpha that was realistic? It felt like a horror movie."

Legosi laid on the bed, turning his back on the growing heat of the discussion, curling up.

"I'm just saying anything can happen," the young buck reflected.

Pina rubbed his temples. "I get it, but we should really just focus."

A quiet whine emanated from the wolf.

Louis looked over. "What is it, Legosi?"

The canine sighed. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"We aren't."

Legosi covered his ears. "But you're raising your voice..."

Pina slumped back into Bill. "Some animals just get like that, Legosi. It's not personal."

Bill rubbed his head. "I think they're just stressed."

Louis nodded.

"You think _they're_ stressed?", Pina mumbled, only for Bill to hear.

"I was talking to Legosi..."

The wool-covered animal raised his hands in a 'fine!' gesture before staring at whatever Bill was doing on his phone.

Legosi rolled on his back and reached his hand out to Louis. He looked so sad.

Louis took it. "Talk to me." His fiance patted his chest with his free hand and the deer laid his head on it

The wolf wrapped him up, holding him close. His large heart pounded steadily in the deer's ear. "I'm...scared."

"I know..."

"I..." Legosi traced his sharp claws across Louis's shoulder blades. "I'm scared for all my friends, and you. But I feel like I'm just as scared about our future, now. What if this screws everything up? What if we can't get married and live together? I keep thinking about that, but it feels so selfish to be scared because of that..."

"Then we'll run away and live alone in the woods under the stars."

That got a small smile out of Legosi. "I like bugs, but not that much, hun."

"You want to live in the city?"

Legosi blinked. "Oh, I thought you meant, out in the woods without a house..."

"Legosi." He facepalmed. "Yep, we'll go feral and live naked out in the woods."

The wolf grinned. "At least we'll see the stars. And each other naked. All the time."

Bill looked over. "Woah, you two."

Pina scoffed. "Right, Billy? No fair..."

"When we have our own place..."

His boyfriend turned to him, feeling his face flush slightly. "Our..own place?" It came out as nearly a whisper.

"Well, yeah? If it works out, why just give up? I dunno."

Pina paused, then snorted. "What are you, gay?"

"Ah...okay...Sorry."

"Oh, no I was just...joking." He cleared his throat. "Really, though. Do you think you like guys or am I, like, an exception?"

"I don't think it matters if I have you right now."

"Just...curious." The sheep laid his back across the cat's lap. "Let's try this again. If you could live somewhere with me, where would you like to live?"

"I like the city."

"Get a nice apartment high up so we get to see all the lights?"

"Is that expensive?"

"Probably."

"Ah...man..."

"But that's what fantasies are for, right?"

"It's not real, then!"

Pina rolled his eyes. "Stick. In. The. Mud."

"If we want something, we should get it," Bill huffed.

His partner looked up at him with his big, aqua eyes. "That's...inspiring."

"I can be kinda smart sometimes!"

"Dunno if I'd call it smart. What would you do to get what you want, then?" Pina smiled, enjoying this new game.

"I dunno, work or something."

"Right. Too early to think about that now. Think you might wanna continue your acting career, though?"

"It might be all I'm good for."

"Don't say that." Pina reached up to cup Bill's cheek. "Why do you get all self deprecating around me?"

"Because I don't think I'm good enough for you."

The sheep smile turned sad. "Who's the one that chased after you?"

"Oh. I thought that was because you were...Nevermind."

"...Should I 'nevermind'?"

"Yeah."

Pina turned and pressed himself into Bill's abdomen. "I'm not too good for you."

"You are!"

"Bullshit."

The two animals on the bed caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that have that conversation.", Legosi murmured.

Louis nodded. "I know."

"You're very hot and smart and great at sex, unlike me!"

"Sex is a team thing, really." Pina took in his other words, unsure of how to process them. "You're charming in your own way, and kind when you want to be. Gentle. I love all of your contradictions."

"I'll get better...For you."

"You're fine. I just like to tease you." Pina rolled back, staring up at the ceiling. "Thanks for seeing something in me."

"But I'm serious, Pina!"

The sheep just looked up and smiled at him. Those fierce eyes of his. So like a carnivore, yet totally unique to Bill.

"I can change! I don't know how, but...somehow I will!"

Pina sat up, kissing him softly. "Don't go changing too much."

"Mm," was all he responded with.


	81. Reunion

**Chapter 80 - Reunion**

Sunday, the day before classes resumed again, saw most of the student body of Cherryton return. The atmosphere was somber, and most of them spent their day unpacking and staying in their dorms.

Legosi went up to help his friends in room 701 unpack before going back to Louis' room. He knocked the knock to identify himself before stepping in, seeing everyone dressed in their casual clothes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Kai and Dom unpacked all their stuff and went into the city. They said they're going to be at the mall food court."

"So do they want us to meet them there?" Louis asked, smiling a bit as he came in. He was always happy to see him return no matter the interval he was gone.

Legosi looked over to Louis. "I think that's what Kai is implying here. He's never direct, though. It's confusing."

"Alright, guess we're having a fun day at the mall, then." Pina leaned against Bill.

"All the way to the mall," Louis sighed.

"I'll warm you up." Legosi nuzzled his fiance.

"I know. Why did they have to go all the way there, though?"

The wolf shrugged. "Maybe they're on a date."

Pina looked at Bill expectantly after Legosi's declaration to warm Louis.

"Why would they want us to meet them there?" the deer continued to ask.

Legosi rubbed Louis's shoulders. "Well, we're meeting up somewhere outside the school to discuss everything, remember?"

"But all the way in the city?"

"If anything else, it'll be safe," Pina suggested.

"I guess you're right."

Bill looked up. "We can make a plan."

"Yep, now with six animals." HIs boyfriend looked over all of them. "Even though I'll still probably do most of the work."

"Well, Louis will, considering he's probably gonna be talking to the killer." Bill stated.

"Well, I'm backup if that goes wrong. I'll use my charm," Pina winked.

"Just not too much…"

The herbivore rubbed Bill's cheek. "Don't you worry. I'm not gonna go ruin this good thing we have going."

"Good thing..." he repeated.

* * *

After a few minutes of preparation, the four set out. The sun was out that day, coaxing puddles from the piles of snow everywhere. The two couples left the premises on their way to the train station.

"What do you think they will think?" Louis asked his fiance, their hands gripped together.

Legosi hummed thoughtfully. "Probably that we're crazy. But Kai said he was going to try to find all those social media pages for us, so we'll have that at least."

"I'm sure Dom isn't as interested."

"Yeah. I wonder how their relationship is going."

"Me, too. Last I heard he was having Kai do something involving a rubber band."

"Sounds kinky," Pina chimed in.

"I don't know what it's about," Louis shrugged.

The four entered the train station.

"Hope it's not crowded. We have a bad track record with trains.", Legosi mumbled.

The deer frowned. "Very true..." He was already looking around.

They all swiped their cards and went to the waiting area, which was bustling. Legosi sighed.

Louis turned his head to Pina. "So...any ideas of a meeting place?"

"Probably just going to meet them at the mall food court. That's where you said they were, right Legosi?" The wolf nodded, and Pina continued. "I hope you all have money cuz I'm not paying for anyone's lunch." He glanced over at Bill, and added quietly, "Well, maybe yours."

The tiger smiled, gratefully. It was a small and cute one.

Louis shook his head. "I meant instead of our place."

Legosi cocked his head. "Fountain?"

"I guess. Kind of out in the open, though?"

Pina grimaced. "Yeah, I'm not too comfortable with that."

"Oh..." Legosi thought again. "The drained out pool?"

Bill looked at him. "Pool?"

"Yeah. Jack and I used to go there whenever we wanted time away from everyone. It's on the roof."

"You think the killer would find out about it?" Louis asked.

"If they find out we're all gathering there suddenly, then yeah. That's only if one of us gets followed.", Pina said, pacing back and forth in a small area, his boots squeaking on the ground.

Bill frowned. "This just sucks."

"BIG sucks. I'm buying nails to hammer into my bat at the mall."

The cat looked at him. "I don't think that's a good idea, babe..."

Pina harrumphed. "Why not?"

"You could get hurt!"

The sheep's expression turned soft. "Aw, that's sweet of you to worry." He cleared his throat. "But I'll be fine. I built a desk before."

"You have?"

"Yeah? Like, from Zookea, y'know?"

"For what?"

"For your room?"

"Yeah. Well, my room at home."

"I didn't know you built your own furniture." Bill sounded amazed.

"What, it's just parts that come with instructions. I'm sure Legosi and Louis have done that before..."

The wolf slowly shook his head.

Louis nodded. "Yeah, when we ordered the new furniture for Legosi, it came in boxes."

"O-oh yeah. You built them while I was in class," the canine remembered.

"Mhm. Had a little trouble, but Zookea makes it pretty easy to understand how to do it."

"Damn, too bad there isn't a camera rolling. This sounds just like an advert," Pina mused.

Louis chuckled. "Yeah, we really need to stop."

"Really, though, Legosi is the best one at building here. I mean, it's part of his job in the club," Pina pointed out.

Legosi just kicked his feet, bashfully.

Louis nodded. "Yeah. watch, all of our furniture is gonna fall apart one day."

"No it won't!" the wolf exclaimed.

All four of the animals eventually found space on a bench to sit on, which they all barely fit into, each couple squished into each other with the carnivores on each end.

Louis grabbed Leogsi's hand as always. Animal looked at them as they usually did when Legosi and Louis sat on the bench.

Pina looked at how Legosi and Louis clung to each other, and he proceeded to do the same with Bill.

The feline smiled softly. "Maybe I'm..."

"Hm?" His mate leaned into him, trying to catch what he was saying.

"A little into guys."

"You _are _dating one."

"Really? Didn't notice."

Pina shoved him. "Alright, wise ass."

"Me? Wise. No."

Pina rolled his eyes.

Louis rubbed Legosi's hand with his thumb.

Pina looked around, seeing all the stares they were receiving. It was the first time he was outside the school with Bill. It was exhilarating, in a way. Even if all the stares were either of confusion or sometimes hostility, the sheep couldn't help but be excited.

Bill sunk a bit. "I bet they're judging us."

"Yep. They're all losers." Pina kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe. I don't know them."

"...Would you still want to go out on dates, knowing we'd get stares like this?"

"Um..." He scratched his cheek. Pina sighed, leaning off him, slightly. "Not sure..."

The train finally pulled up, and the four piled on.

* * *

They arrived at the mall, Louis looking around at the big expansive space. "Wow, I've never been to one of these before."

"Me either," Legosi said, looking around the large interior. Pina looked at both of them with great concern.

"Bill, please tell me you've been to a mall before!" Pina pleaded.

"Cuz we're normal." Pina locked his arm with Bill's. "I guess it's off to the food court now. I definitely want to go shopping after the meeting, though."

"Mall day? I guess we aren't doing anything else."

"Yup! We can split off into our own lil groups after we discuss everything." He looked over at Louis after saying this, as if asking for permission.

The deer took a moment. "I guess that would be nice."

Legosi's tail wagged. "We can look at all the stores, hon!"

Louis nodded. "You always like doing that."

After a lookover of a nearby map, the quartet eventually found themselves at the food court.

"I'm hungry," the wolf announced.

"Good thing we're meeting them at the food court," Louis said.

"Should we get food and then find them, or find them and then get the food?" Legosi looked more worried about this than he should have been.

"Find them and get food, priorities first."

They all looked around the large space. It wasn't unlike the cafeteria at Cherryton, only bigger and louder and more crowded. Legosi kept an eye on Louis.

Pina pulled his phone out and started to call Dom.

The bird answered in his feminine voice. "Hello?"

"Yo, we're here now. Stand up and wave your arms or something."

The bird did so, waving his arms in the distance.

"Eyes peeled, boys. On the lookout for a flailing gay peacock." Pina put a hand over his eyes for emphasis.

Legosi squinted, knowing he had the responsibility of finding them since he was the tallest.

Dom jumped a bit. "Legosiiii!"

The wolf's ears perked up, and he looked across the large expanse of tables and mall-goers. "Ah, there they are." He pointed at the pair. "Let's go."

They went over to the two and Louis spoke first. "Hey, you guys."

Kai looked up, his face uncharacteristically dour. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

The mongoose scowled, looked over at Dom, and then pinched the rubber band on his wrist and snapped it against his fur. "The murder. Also, I know what you guys are doing."

"Huh?" The tiger blinked.

Legosi walked away toward one of the food windows.

Kai continued. "Why else would you want me to dig up all of the social media accounts of the drama club carnivores? You guys want to find out who the killer is."

"I thought that was clear." Louis crossed his arms.

"Tell that to your freakin boyfriend!" Kai crossed his arms. "Makin' it seem like it was some big secret thing I shouldn't know about while being utterly transparent the whole time." The small animal sighed. "Whatever, I got the links. I put them all in a PDF that I can send you guys. But beyond that we don't want any more involvement."

"You don't want to help?"

Dom shook his head. "We think it's best if we don't. I'd like to keep my life."

Kai had moved his hand to his rubber band, but once Dom answered he moved his hand back and simply nodded. "Besides, there's not much else we could do that you guys can't, I imagine."

"Yeah, that's fair.", Pina agreed. "Let's get our lunch, Billy."

Everyone split off and went their separate ways. Louis joined his fiance and Bill and Pina went to get their own food, while Kai and Dom stayed at the table.

Kai sighed again. "I was right. I hate being right."

"I'm sorry. But what else could it have been?" The bird grabbed his small hand.

"Legosi revealing his true form as a creepy stalker dude. Would have been a better outcome, honestly."

"You wanted him to be a stalker?" Dom blinked.

"I said it'd be better. Still bad." The mongoose took a bite out of his soy patty. "I also don't want to believe it's one of the drama club guys."

"Might have to face the facts, dear."

"I know!" Snap.

"This sucks, though."

"Yeah. Fuck this." Kai squeezed Dom's hand.

"Huh?"

The feliformia took a few more nervous bites of his meal. He always ate when he was anxious.

His tall boyfriend just watched him. "We can't stop them."

"I know. But it's scary. Will this mean our game nights will be cancelled? The drama club is already out, what the fuck am I gonna do with myself now?"

"You still have me," Dom smiled.

Kai allowed a small smile to creep on his face. "I still have youuuu."

"I'm glad you don't want to be involved. Honestly, I don't think they should be either."

His partner grew quiet, looking down at his food. "If...if you were the one that got killed, I would be doing what they're doing."

"I know...Luckily, I'm not."

"Oh, y-yeah. Don't think about what ifs, right?" Kai looked down at his arm. "Do...do I get a snap for that?"

"Not this time."

"Heheh, make it snappyy", the mongoose said in a weird voice. He had a penchant for saying random shit.

Dom looked around. "I'm worried about them, though."

"Yeah, well, what're ya gonna do."

"Be worried."

"I'll join you."

"Hahaha. Do you think we should have stayed with them right now, at least?"

"What? To get food? We already have food."

"Yeah but we haven't seen them in a while."

Kai stretched his long neck to look around. Not as long as Dom's, of course. "There's a lot of food places to choose from. What, you think they'd ditch us?"

"Well, we made it clear we wanted no part, remember?"

"Oh..." Kai hunched his shoulders up. Was that really it? They take the links he scoured up and go? Would they not even hang out today?

"I mean, I'm not wrong, right?"

Another sigh from the mongoose. "You're not wrong. They're probably getting their food and eating it somewhere else and going back to school and not going to hang out with us again until they catch the killer or die, which, let's be honest here, at least one of them is gonna die, right? I mean-"

CLACK!

The duo jumped at the impact of the tray Pina dropped on the table. "Whatcha ramblin about?"

"...UH..."

Bill blinked. "You think one of us is gonna die?"

"N-no, I..."

"He's..." the sheep pointed an accusatory finger at Kai. "...the killer! That's how he knows!"

"Wh-what? You know I'm not the killer, Pina!" the small carnivore argued.

The cat's ears perked. "P-Pina!"

"Joke!" the sheep nearly shouted. "Joking!"

"N-not cool, Pina.", Kai groaned.

"Come on," Dom frowned.

"Fine. Forget I said it." The skinny animal turned his attention to his salad.

"Can we join you guys?" Bill asked.

Kai swallowed. "Y-yeah..."

Dom nodded. "Go ahead."

"Sho." Pina spoke through his food. "Whash you guysh do during break?"

"Oh, y'know. Family stuff," the mongoose said, dismissively.

"Same here," Dom spoke. "I didn't like being away from Kai, though. We texted almost the whole time."

"And thus, my alibi." Kai sighed, and snapped the rubber band on his wrist.

"What's with the band, anyway?" Pina asked.

"Oh, uh, Dom gave it to me. I snap it whenever I feel the need to be negative."

"Why'd you snap it just then?"

"Cuz I don't wanna talk about this murder stuff! I just wanna hang out with my friends!"

"It's kind of the thing right now," Bill said. "Sorry."

Soon, the wolf and deer joined them.

Louis looked around. "Good to have all of us back together."

Legosi held his one hand out, two fingers pointed downward, while positioning his other hand above it, pinky and thumb poking outward. He connected them with the vocalization of, "Chaw-ching!"

Everyone at the table stared at him in confusion.

Legosi blinked. "It's...like we all come together to form a...giant robot...", he stated quietly.

Bill's eyes sparkled. "I know exactly what anime you're talking about!"

The wolf looked over at him. "Ah, w-well Miguno is the one who'd always watch it..."

"It was really adorable, though.", Pina admitted.

Louis nodded. "The cutest canine." He pet Legosi's head, affectionately.

The dog's fur bristled a bit in embarrassment as he smiled and stirred his ramen with his chopsticks.

The deer got a smaller bowl of ramen with extra cooked celery inside. He sipped it graciously.

The six boys ate silently, the weight of the recent death still hanging like a specter over them.

It was Bill who spoke up. "Why are we all acting so weird?"

"Would you like to start a conversation?" Pina raised an eyebrow at him.

"About?"

The herbivore shrugged.

"Um, me and Louis volunteered at a daycare for hybrid kids with my grandpa during break," Legosi ventured.

"Oooooh? I've always wanted a kid," Dom cooed.

Kai's eyes bugged out as he continued to eat.

Legosi looked over to his fiance for permission to continue. The deer's eyes told him he could.

"Oh, hybrids, huh? Don't think I've ever met one..." Pina mused, chewing on the prongs of his plastic fork.

The wolf held a fist to his mouth and coughed into it. Everyone grew silent, staring at him.

Louis smiled a bit. He had totally forgotten his friends didn't know.

Kai blinked, his cheeks puffed up from the food he had suddenly shoved into his mouth.

The buck raised a brow, wondering if he'd say more.

Pina's expression grew blank as he stared at Legosi. "...Wait..."

"My grandpa is a komodo dragon."

Louis smiled. "Boom."

Dom raised his head. "Ahh, so that's why you're in the drama club."

Legosi blinked. "I'm in the drama club because I like it there."

Kai nudged the bird. "See? I told you he didn't believe me when I told him how the onboarding process goes." He turned his head back to Legosi. "I never would have guessed that, though. I'm like, sort of a hybrid? Like, in the brain, cuz I was raised in a hyena family."

"I...guess?" Legosi ceded.

"You were?" Louis asked.

"I didn't know that," Bill said.

"I've mentioned it before." The mongoose pouted.

"Must have forgotten," the deer shook his head.

"Got a kick out this rubber band, that's for sure..." the adopted animal muttered.

"You actually used it at home?" Louis' brows furrowed.

"I know, right!" Dom exclaimed.

"I-it's nothin." Kai scratched the back of his head.

"Why?" Bill asked.

The mongoose looked down at it. "Uh, cuz it's kind of a habit now. I think that was the point, right Dom?"

"It was to stop a habit," the bird said.

Kai blinked. "Y-you're a habit!"

Bill blinked. "Huh?"

Pina patted the big cat's shoulder. "They're just being themselves."

"But it doesn't make sense."

The wooly herbivore rolled his head in a 'I don't know either' motion as he sipped his soda, fluttering his eyelashes and looking pretty like always.

Louis swallowed a bite. "I guess it kind of makes sense...I guess..."

Legosi slurped up his ramen. "What kind of stores are here?"

Kai answered first. "Uh, just regular mall stores. There's a pet store with all sorts of bugs that you'd probably like."

Legosi's ears perked up at that.

Louis raised a brow. "Malls have pet stores?"

Kai looked at Louis in disbelief. "You...you've never been...to a mall?"

The deer shook his head. "Oguma never took me."

"Ah..." He backed off, remembering the sensitive matter of Louis' family.

Legosi looked at his partner with puppy eyes.

"What? You want to go to the pet store?" the cervid cracked a grin.

"Yeah...after we're done eating."

Louis nodded, taking another bite.

Bill gulped. "I don't think I could ever own a pet..."

Pina nodded. "Yeah. Too creepy. I had a snail when I was a kid but I wouldn't want one now."

Dom blinked. "Creepy? What?"

"With the creepy crawly legs and stuff!" Pina shivered.

Legosi looked offended, but he refrained from saying anything.

Louis' hand rested on his thigh under the table. "They won't hurt you, Pina."

Bill shuddered as well. "Their features are still kinda scary..."

The bird laughed. "A big tiger like you? Scared of tiny bugs?"

The sheep put an arm around his boyfriend. "We're just the only sane ones at the table."

Kai looked at Dom. "No, I think that'd be us."

"And why is that?" Louis rubbed Legosi's leg a bit.

Pina looked at Kai with a deadpan expression. "Dom, can I snap his rubber band?"

The bird shook his head. "He has to do it himself."

"Yeah, and I'm just tellin' the truth. No need then," Kai smiled.

"I'll give you my tater tots if you snap yourself," Pina smirked, mischievously.

SNAP. Kai hungrily grabbed the sheep's food.

"You can sure eat a lot," Bill observed.

"Fuck yeah, I can." The small animal proceeded to pop his newly gotten food in his mouth.

"But why?"

"Why do you need an explanation? Are you intimidated by my abilities?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the tiger.

"What? No? I'm bigger than you!"

Kai simply continued eating.

Legosi's mouth went crooked in thought. "Louis, do I eat a lot?"

The deer shrugged. "I'm not really the best judge of eating."

Pina looked around the large room, noting that most of the tables had either only herbivores or carnivores. He also noticed a few animals nearby were glancing over at them. He turned back to the group. "If you asked any of the animals here, they'd probably think you carnivores brought us here to eat."

"To be eaten?" Dom asked.

Pina nodded. "Probably what they're thinking."

Kai scoffed. "If I tried to eat Dom he'd beat the shit out of me."

"Why would we do it in public?" Bill asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Louis injected.

"I don't know! You know how weird animals get with carnivores and herbivores hanging out. It's just something that popped into my head."

"Hmm."

Legosi looked over at the sheep. "Does it make you feel bad, Pina?"

"No, it's just an observation I had. I mean, we're already getting looks and they don't even know we're dating each other..."

"Three carniherbi couples," Dom spoke.

Pina laughed. "With the drama club gone, we should make a new club."

The peafowl tilted his head. "What kind of club?"

"Uh, queer-ass dudes club? I dunno, I was kidding..."

Legosi cocked his head. Would that be a bad idea, though?

"I think people would be too nervous to join," Louis said.

"Y-yeah," Legosi predictably agreed with his fiance.

"Which sucks. It'd be nice to get a nice LGBT club going on at Cherryton." Kai rested his cheek on one of his hands, mooshing it.

Pina made a small noise of surprise. "Didn't expect that from you, Kai."

"What? It'd be nice to know more animals like us."

"We're playing on hard mode, though. Gay dating _and _interspecies.", Pina mused.

Bill laughed. "Yeah..."

Kai pointed his utensil at Bill. "Still can't believe you and Pina are dating. The night he brought you to Louis and Legosi's place, I thought you were going to storm right out."

"I guess I kinda like it..." The big tiger mumbled.

Pina reached down and stroked the tiger's tail up and down. "_Kinda?_"

"Eheh..."

"What happened to your stripe fetish, Bill?" Kai laughed.

The tiger blushed. "Shut up!"

"He's got a horn fetish now," Pina stated matter-of-factly.

"I never said that!"

"Totally did." The sheep sipped his soda.

Legosi looked over at his deer. "It's okay. I really like Louis' antlers."

Louis smiled. "You too?"

The wolf lifted a gentle finger up to them. "You should wear those stars in them more."

"Maybe I will. It will be weird when they shed and you see it."

"Oh yeah..." Legosi had forgotten about that.

Pina jumped up in his seat and shook Bill slightly. "Oh, oh! We need to get things for my horns while we're here! It'd look so pretty!"

"Trying to copy me?" Louis smirked.

"Trying to outshine you, deer," Pina corrected, a playful competitiveness in his voice.

Bill huffed. "Hey, I'm your dear..."

"Literally, he is a deer. What, you think I'd dump you for Louis? Dear?"

Louis raised his ringed finger. "Sorry, you two. There's only one animal I belong to."

Kai leaned over to Dom. "How the hell are they talking like this when they're planning on literally catching an animal who committed predation?"

"Because even with everything happening, I'm still not afraid of him," the buck said.

"Um, I was talking to Dom? Rude."

"But I'm right here," Louis crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but contextually you should have known that you weren't supposed to hear it!"

Pina grinned at the mongoose. "Try lowering your voice."

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T?"

Everyone went quiet, and Kai grimaced. His hand went to the rubber band and he snapped himself twice.

Louis looked at Legosi. "No matter the case, he'll never hurt me."

Legosi nodded with a serious look on his face. "I'll protect you, Lou."

"Also Louis has a gun," Pina added.

Kai and Dom's eyes went wide.

The bird blinked. "Wh-where did you get a gun?"

"Yeah! What the hell!" Kai was equally incredulous.

"Don't worry about it," Louis said.

"Did you take lessons on how to handle it?", Kai asked, concern on his face.

"Oguma sort of taught me to defend myself. He told me I'd need it as a Beastar. And yet...I got kidnapped so I guess it was useless."

Everyone went quiet, unsure of what to say now that the atmosphere turned a bit sensitive.

Louis made a face and just looked down. Could he defend against this killer? Truly?

Eventually, Pina spoke up. "...I have a bat, but these guys don't want me to drive nails into it."

"Well, you want to catch the killer not be a killer, right?" Dom titled his head.

Pina scowled and crossed his arms as his back hit the seat. He looked away. No one was letting him have any fun.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Louis asked.

"Nothing." The other herbivore's voice was monotone.

Kai shook his head in disbelief. "...You guys are on a road straight to expulsion."

"I don't even go to school," the cervid argued.

"Okay, arrested, then. Better?"

Legosi hunched his shoulders up. "Kai, please don't say things like that."

"Why not? I'm just trying to be you guys' voice of reason."

"We have to do all of this without getting a criminal record," the deer sunk a bit. He could be separated from Legosi. Their future obliterated right then and there.

The wolf rubbed his knees. Was it too late to back out now?...No. They had to do this. For Tem and Els.

"Well, uh, good luck, I guess," Kai offered.

Dom nodded. "Sorry we can't be more help."

Bill sighed. "It kinda sucks. Aren't 6 heads better than 4?"

"Yeah, but we can't force them. We're lucky Kai even got us those links. Can you send them, by the way?" Pina asked.

"Yeah yeah, later. I have to get back to my laptop."

"Do it as soon as you can," Louis said.

"You got it." Kai turned to his boyfriend. "So, Dom, anything else you wanna do here before we go?"

Dom scratched his cheek. "Hm...Are we all splitting up?"

They all looked at each other.

Eyes fell on Louis, since everyone felt like he was the leader of the operation, with Pina being second in command. The deer shook his head. "It's been a while since we've all been together."

"You guys weren't followed here, right?" The mongoose looked around nervously.

Pina shook his head. "Nobody knows we're even doing anything yet. Now is the best time for us to hang out, if you're worried. Might not get a chance to later. Not until we get the culprit."

"Or if one of us dies," Bill added.

"STOP!" Everyone jumped at Legosi's sudden shout, including animals around them. The wolf was pulling at his ears, nearly curled up on his chair.

Louis put a hand on his arm. "Hon..."

Legosi shook and began to speak, although his voice was muffled by his arms. "N-nobody's going to die. Everything is going to be okay."

"We have to accept the risk," Louis said.

The canine stayed curled up in his ball.

"...Why don't we all go check out the stores?" Pina suggested.

Everyone agreed and they got up, throwing away their trash and moving on.a


	82. The Bug Shop (Legosi and Louis)

**Chapter 81 - The Bug Shop (Legosi and Louis)**

The six boys all moved in an amorphous blob while staying close to their significant other. Kai and Dom brought them into a candy store, which everyone seemed to like except Legosi. Next, Bill dragged them into a manga and anime merch store. After that, Pina found a jewelry store and went running toward it, Bill shaking his head and walking after him.

Legosi, who had been quiet since his outburst at the table, sighed softly and turned his head to the indoor fountain, not following the others.

Louis began walking toward the store, but stopped when he felt that Legosi wasn't next to him. He turned his head back and saw his mate. He didn't even need to argue with himself to go back to him.

The wolf stayed there, staring, remembering all those months ago when he and Louis could spend those precious few minutes together at night.

The deer looked to where he was observing. "I always think about those nights."

The canine looked down, a bit startled as he had been spacing out. "Yeah. They were really important to me..."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around one of Legosi's and leaned his chin on him, looking up. "Hey."

Legosi let a small smile creep on his face. "...Hey." A cat walked by and hissed at Louis' affection. The dog's instinct was to grab Louis and hold him closer.

The cervid still looked up at him. "I really would have seen you every night. Don't pay attention to animals like that."

Legosi blinked and shook his head. "Yeah...yeah." He gripped Louis tight, rubbing his back.

"Something on your mind?"

"...I miss you."

"Huh? But I'm right here!" He squeezed his arm more.

Legosi just looked down at the shiny floor, seeing their blurred reflections. "It seems like forever since we could just be alone together."

"I thought you liked our friends?"

"I do...but..." Legosi's ears folded, and he blew air out his nose slowly. "It's a lot. Especially with the...murder stuff."

"I get it, babe."

The wolf brought his hands to his head, shaking his head and groaning.

"Hey, hey. You're okay." He kissed his cheek.

Legosi suddenly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him squarely on the lips, eyes closed with some tears coming out.

Louis was taken aback. Spectators gleamed the sight and shook their heads.

HIs fiance pulled back, staring at Louis with an intense gaze, a pain clear in his wet eyes. "I _will _marry you," he whispered.

"Wh-whaaa?"

"W-we'll get married and live together and be happy. I swear."

"Have you lost it?"

Legosi cocked his head at him. "Lost what?"

"Like...your mind? Where did this come from?" He was still clinging to him.

"I...I...I..." The wolf sputtered. It was the most Louis had seen him emote in days. "I'm scared."

The deer saw the tears now and made a small gasp. "Let's go somewhere more private."

Legosi nodded, looking around. Animals were now trying to ignore them, it seemed.

"I'll leave it up to you to find somewhere," Louis said.

The carnivore cleared his throat. "Let's...let's find that pet store."

"Think we can talk alone amongst the insects?"

The wolf shrugged, now moving forward in no direction in particular.

Louis was the one who stayed practically on top of him, now.

They found one of the many mall maps and looked it over. Legosi pointed his clawed finger to it, trying to find the store.

Louis' eyes were quick and before his slower mate could find it he shot his finger forward. "There."

The bigger animal followed the finger, and then looked around them to try to gauge where they'd have to go to get there.

Once again, the deer was first. He grabbed his hand. "This way."

Legosi looked down at the smaller male leading him confidently and blushed.

Louis' arm was hooked back as he walked forward, pulling the larger animal as if he was a trolly. His antlers stuck out above the crowd.

A long walk and escalator ride later, the two were in front of the store.

"Big Bundle of Bugs," Legosi read the name of the store under his breath.

"Go on. We don't have to talk in there if you don't want to."

"I just want to be with you," the wolf said before leading them in.

A seemingly middle-aged chameleon man greeted them. "Hello, gentlemen."

Legosi waved slightly, looking around at all the terrariums.

Louis did the same. "Just browsing."

A rhinoceros beetle caught Legosi's attention. He walked over to it. "I used to have one like this."

"Kabu-chan, right?"

The wolf smiled, a bit sadly. "Yeah." He leaned down to look at this particular one. "They die after mating. Could you imagine that?"

"We'd be dead."

Legosi snickered. "It's worth it."

"Yeah?" Louis smiled more. They were finally alone.

Legosi wrapped his arms around him, at an awkward angle since they were still standing side by side looking at the bug. "I...I miss you in...uh...bed." He mumbled and blushed.

Louis blinked. "We share the bed every night."

Legosi pulled Louis closer, blushing more.

The cervid looked at him for a moment. "Did you want to talk after all?"

Legosi shrugged. "I just want to spend time with you alone."

"Hm. I think we should go back to living alone. Feels like we have no privacy."

"Now that all the students are back, it should be fine," the gray wolf agreed.

"I don't want to just kick them out suddenly, but..."

"It will make us easier to find."

"What do you mean?"

The deer considered this, then nodded. "You're right." He pinched his cheek. "My smart wolf."

"Hehe." Legosi's tail spun like a pinwheel, slapping the deer's back.

"Wait until we get to be completely alone."

"Y-yeah!" the dog looked at the beetle again. "I love you."

Louis had a thought and traced a finger up his chest. "No Bill...No Pina...No Gosha...Just us~"

Legosi all but shook with excitement. It was almost enough to get his mind off the murder.

"Feels like it's been forever since we've been completely alone," the deer continued.

It was true. The last time they were completely alone was the night of the dance. Legosi's tail wagged faster at the memory.

"I'll have you all to myself."

The wolf swayed back and forth. "What will you do with me?" he whispered.

"Whatever your heart desires, my knight~"

Legosi laughed again and poked the deer's nose. "So romantic."

"So...what do you want?"

"I..." Legosi's ears perked up at a hissing sound. He walked over toward that sound, which was coming from an open terrarium. "Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches!" he exclaimed.

Louis' head went back again, the romantic mood shattering. "Weh?"

"Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches!" Legosi turned around, one of the large, flat insects now on his large fingers.

The deer gulped. "Eheh..."

Legosi poked it gently, eliciting the hiss of its namesake. "They're one of the largest species of cockroach, but they're wingless, unlike most species. This one is a male, because he has thicker antennae. See?" Legosi turned his hand over, allowing the cockroach to crawl around it. "They're really good climbers compared to most cockroaches, though."

Louis observed it, skeptically. "Mhm..."

Legosi just kept talking, moving toward the deer when he noticed he wasn't walking over. "Now, most insects make noise by rubbing their exoskeleton together, like crickets, in a process called stridulation. But this guy can hiss by expelling air. They hiss when they're disturbed, when fighting, or when attracting a female. You heard the first one when I poked him." He held the bug up to his eyes for a better look, giving a toothy smile.

Louis looked past the bug at Legosi's face, filled with childlike innocence. _He really loves bugs..._

The clerk peered over at them. "Do you work for an insectarium or somethin?"

Legosi was a bit startled by the other voice. He looked back at the lizard. "Ah, no..."

Louis' head turned toward the clerk. "Are you hiring?"

The lizard responded. "I _have _been looking for someone to help with educational presentations here. Helps boost sales."

"What about care of the bugs?" the horned animal continued.

"Yep. All that good stuff."

Louis blinked and looked to his mate. _The perfect job for him._

"Well, I'm still in school." Legosi carefully deposited the cockroach back into its enclosure.

"It'd be on Saturdays," the reptile explained. "I'll write the store's number down if you're interested and I can set up an interview."

The wolf bit his lip thoughtfully.

"What about the pay?" Louis asked.

"We'd offer 2000 yen an hour. Usually a 6 to 8 hour day," the green animal said.

Legosi nodded. "Yeah. I'll have to see how it works with my homework and stuff." Not to mention the investigation.

The deer grinned. "Thanks for the information, sir."

"No problem." He looked around. "I...have a friend who's in a carniherbi relationship. I know how hard it is."

Louis sighed.

His mate looked down at him. "Oh, I was hugging you pretty tight when we were looking at the beetle."

"Yeah...It's fine."

Legosi walked over and took the slip of paper with the number on it, thanking the man. He went back to Louis and considered him for a moment. "You know, I never asked you what your favorite bug is."

"Uh...the beetle," he made a face that definitely showed he had no idea.

"Oh, just beetles in general?"

"Y-yep."

"Oh, I know one you would love!" He grabbed Louis' hand firmly and set off into the store.

The deer blinked and went along with him. "Uh?"

They weaved in and out of the displays, the wolf seemingly homing in on what he was looking for. "Ah!" Legosi brought them over to a case which contained a few beetles sporting a brilliant rainbow color. "Jewel beetles!" Legosi beamed at Louis, expectantly.

The buck just blinked.

"Um..." the canine looked back at the insects. "As you can probably guess, the more iridescent elytra of these beetles attracts many bug collectors. They're more decoration than pets."

"Oh?"

Legosi nodded excitedly. "Aren't they beautiful?"

The deer leaned in. "They're...interesting."

"Y-yeah." Legosi's ears wilted slightly. "The iridescence on display is the same kind you get from the bottom of a CD. I mean, structurally at a molecular level, I think. I forget the specifics, heh."

"Huh..."

They stood there in silence, watching the colorful critters. The big carnivore sighed.

"What is it?" Louis asked.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

The wolf rubbed his arm. "You don't like any of this stuff, do you..."

"What?"

"Insects. I'm just dragging you around."

"I drag you around all the time."

"Do you?" Legosi's ear flicked.

"I do! You're my big lug."

"But...you don't even like bugs and I'm just telling you all this stuff you don't care about..."

"But I do care about it!" Louis argued. "You're passionate about it and that means I care about it."

"...Do you?" The wolf blinked slowly, head tilted.

The deer nodded with a warm look in his eye.

Legosi's phone went off just then. The wolf pulled it out and read the message. "'Where are you guys?'' It's from Pina."

"Ugh, I'm not ready."

The dog typed on his phone. "I'm telling him we wanted to spend some time alone."

"Good."

Legosi put his phone away and smiled at Louis, the sides of his mouth pushing his eyes up into a squint.

"I want like a whole day alone."

"We'll get that soon," Legosi said, but his ears drooped after. "Oh, classes start tomorrow."

"You'll have to go back."

Legosi nodded and sighed again. "I just wish...we could skip ahead."

"What if one of us dies in that time?"

"Louis!" He grabbed him by the shoulders, tears already lining his eyes.

"I mean! We have to accept the risk!"

"Okay! But can you stop talking about it, please!"

"That's not how you accept things!"

Legosi grabbed his head with his large hands. "Uuurgh! I can't accept it!"

"You have to!" He shook him.

The wolf turned the question around. "So you've accepted it?"

"Yes! I could die!"

"And you've accepted that I could die?"

"Yes!"

The canine stood there, breathing. He eventually crouched down on the ground, eventually moving to a sitting position with his head hidden in his arms.

"Legosi!"

The wolf was unresponsive.

He kneeled down. "We're making a scene."

Legosi looked up to see the store clerk standing a few paces away. "Uh, yeah, this isn't something you should be, um, talking about here."

He sighed and stood up, turning to walk out of the store.

"Ah, you can still call back about the job!" The clerk called out.

Legosi turned right and walked over to the railing of a balcony, leaning over it.

Louis joined him and crossed his arms on the railing, looking at the animals below.

"How can you accept it so easily?" His fiance eventually whispered.

"I have to."

The wolf was quiet. He reached out and gripped the deer's hand firmly.

"_We_ have to..."

"...Okay."

"I want to kiss you forever and just forget this," Louis sighed.

That caused a smile to form on Legosi's face once again. He turned to his deer and tilted his head up, fingers on his chin.

His mate looked into his eyes. "Promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You'll make it out of this."

Legosi nodded. "I'll be fine, and I'll protect you."

"You're the only one of us that has to make it."

The dog's fur bristled, but instead of countering the comment, he leaned in and kissed Louis again.

The deer kissed back, their rings clinking together.

Legosi kissed his fiancé, not caring who saw them. If he was going to accept one or both of their futures being cut short, he could accept the animals that would hate them for who they were.

Louis put a hand on his chest. _This could be one of our last kisses._

Legosi pulled away, their spit falling on their shoes. He looked down at Louis. "So...anything else you wanted to do today?"

"I want to leave more than anything now."

"With the others, or alone?"

"Alone. I don't think I can take much more of this."

Legosi just nodded. "I'll tell them we're leaving then. I guess Bill and Pina are going back to their dorms tonight, too. They'll need to pick up their stuff before they go."

"Is it...selfish to do it so suddenly?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Is it bad I don't care and that I just want it?"

"I don't think so..."

"I can't help it..." He clacked his ring on the rail.

The wolf rubbed his shoulders. "Let's go home, then."

The deer nodded, exhaling again and they escaped, starting the journey home to finally be truly alone.


	83. The Jewelry Store (Bill and Pina)

**Chapter 82 - The Jewelry Store (Bill and Pina)**

Bill looked to Pina as they stood in the jewelry store. "Who was texting you?"

The sheep scoffed. "Legosi and Louis are ditching us. Can't say I'm surprised, though." He cocked his head and seemed to do a complete emotional 180. "Y'know what? This is better."

"H-huh? What do you mean you're not surprised?"

"Legosi was at his wit's end, and of course his deer has to take care of him."

"Was he annoyed with us?"

Pina shook his head. "I don't think so. Just the situation."

"I thought he was acting kinda weird..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not a great situation. I don't think he's gonna be of much use." Pina looked around. "Hey where'd Kai and Dom go?"

"Uh..." He moved his head around as well, then shook it and shrugged.

"Whatever. It's our mall date." The sheep returned his phone to his pocket and began to peruse the jewelry store once again.

Bill stayed close to him. "Date?"

Pina looked back at the large tiger. "You don't think this is a date?"

"I thought we were just hanging out with them, but...I guess it is now?"

"It is now~" The skinny animal winked at him. "Come look at some of these horn decorations, babe."

The tiger sidled up next to him and gazed into a glass display, looking at the gold and silvers of the horn decor. "These would slip off of yours, right?"

"Yeah. We need to find a topper or something that would secure around it tightly. I could ask a clerk. God, Louis has it so easy."

"Do you have money?"

"Enough." Pina looked around for any animal that may be working.

"To buy jewelry? How did you get it?" The tiger blinked, thinking about how broke he was.

"Savings. And it's not like I'm gonna go for something really expensive."

"Mmm...okay."

Pina walked up to a camel lady who appeared to be working there. "Excuse me, do you think you could help me find something that would work with my horns?" He turned his head from side to side, punctuating it with a spin to give her the whole view.

She tapped her chin. "You were looking in the deer section, hon." She chewed on her gum and looked at him from behind her purple glasses.

"Oh, well that's because I have a...friend..." Pina felt strange calling Louis such, but it was true. "...and he wore some really nice jewelry in his antlers, and I'm trying to pull the same thing off, or something similar."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"They were, like, little stars that were hanging off of these chains that were draped over his antlers," the sheep explained, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"Hm...Do you want stars as well?"

"Hmm..." Pina turned to face his companion. "Billy, what do you think?"

"We've seen stars before, how about moons?"

His boyfriend snorted at the quite adorable conclusion.

The camel tilted her head. "Do you want moons?"

Pina smiled. "Sure, why not?"

She came out from behind the counter, looking at Bill, skeptically.

The sheep shifted a bit so he was in front of his cat.

The truth was, the couple got these looks before and most of the time they were at the mall seeming like a couple. It bothered Bill, deep down.

Pina kept his eyes on the clerk, waiting for her to lead them to what they were looking for. "I mean, if you don't have moon designs I'll look at others..."

"We might." She lead them down the cases and to the non deer horn sections. "Here they are. Make sure your...friend doesn't steal anything."

Pina's smile remained, but his eyes shifted into something darker. "Thanks..." He continued under his breath. "Should probably be more worried about me, hag."

Bill frowned. "I can leave."

"You will do no such thing," Pina stated, looking at the assortment in front of them.

"But she thinks I'm gonna steal..."

The camel put a hand on her hip. "Just making sure you don't."

"Yeah, well she thinks green eyeshadow goes good with that top, so clearly she has a problem with judgement," Pina muttered.

"Excuse me?" the camel put a hand on her chest.

The tall herbivore looked over at her with a smile again. "Oh, we don't need any more help. Thank you!" He put his hand up and gave her a 'shoo' motion. She huffed and walked away.

Bill's ears drooped.

Pina took one of his hands. "Oh, here's a moon design." He pointed at a pair of golden crescent moons attached to similarly colored cones.

"I'll keep my hands away from them," the feline muttered.

Pina picked them up and put them in his free hand. "Take a look at them."

He glanced. "Nice."

"See those cones? They'd fit on the tip of my horns."

"Oh...I see." He kept looking at the camel lady watching them.

Pina let out a huff from his nose. "Do you want to leave?"

"Uh...Okay." He turned to leave so his boyfriend could finish.

Pina took the jewelry and put it back, following the tiger out.

Bill didn't realize he had followed, sighing as he looked down at the moving animals below.

The sheep brushed up against him as he settled at his side. "Well, that sucked. Where do you wanna go now?"

Bill frowned, watching a straight dog couple with his eyes. "I don't get it."

Pina shrugged. "Society sucks."

"Why does it matter to them...It makes me just...I dunno...I feel like we have to be with the opposite gender or we won't be accepted."

"You just now figured that out?" His mate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever."

The sheep continued. "So, all of this is something you need to consider as we go forward."

"It's lame..."

"Sure is. Up to you to decide if it's worth it. Decide what you want this relationship to be."

"That's a lot of pressure..."

"Yeah." Pina looked down at all the animals milling about.

"Is it worth it?"

The other animal was quiet for a moment. "I think so."

"I'm a dumbass."

The herbivore looked over at him. "What's up?"

"I'm just too dumb for you. I don't get any of this."

Pina rolled his eyes. "I don't hold IQ tests for everyone who dates me."

"Mm..."

"I wanna stay with you, just keep that in mind, okay Billy?"

"I know you do...It's just hard knowing they're looking at us..."

Pina's face became a bit more serious. "...Well if it ever gets to be too much for you, you're not stuck with me. I don't want you to feel that way."

"I don't...There's something holding me back from you but I can't leave either..." Bill mumbled.

The dall sheep considered those words. He thought about the question he had the other night. "Have you ever wanted to eat me?"

Bill looked down and scooted a bit away.

Pina followed him, not letting a distance form. "You haven't, obviously."

"Uh...right. I haven't..."

A soft hand was placed on his arm. "What's that...like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, wanting to eat someone?"

"It's a pulling force. And something in your head that constantly tells you to take a bite of them...To just do it. That's the main thing you hear in your head. 'Just do it already."

Pina nodded. "How do you stop yourself?"

The tiger sighed. "I guess you scream back at it as hard as you can? I never really thought about it."

"You're doing a pretty good job with me, depending on how often you get the urge." Pina chuckled, a bit alarmed by how calmly he was talking about his potential death.

"It doesn't go away."

"I see." A silence hung between them.

"..."

Pina cleared his throat. "So...what do you wanna do now?"

"Regret my life."

His partner smiled and shook his head. "Don't pull that emo crap, Billy. It doesn't suit you."

"Maybe it is me! You don't know that!"

Pina blinked. "Alright, then. What about your life do you regret?"

"Being a carnivore."

"...You know, Louis says he wishes he wasn't an herbivore."

The feline turned his head. "What?!"

"It's true. I heard him say it." Pina twirled some wool on his cheek. "Not sure his reasoning, but I can make a few guesses. He's frustrated with being weak."

"Oh...I used to love being strong but now that I think about it..."

"You're just Bill. You're a Bengal tiger and there's no changing that. That's who you are. That's okay." Pina wasn't sure if this reassurance would work but he didn't know how else to say it.

"_Is_ it okay?"

"It's not _not _okay. You were born like that. Who's to say that you shouldn't have been?"

"Me?"

"Well what about me? I like you just the way you are."

"I know and I love you, but..." He stopped in his tracks.

"Y-you..." Pina reared his head back to look at Bill. "Love me, huh?"

"...Don't go making a big deal out of it..."

"...Okay then." He mulled the word over in his head. Love. Did he love Bill too? Did Bill even love him? What was love?

"But...yeah. I love you."

Now his heart was racing. _Dammit, do I love him? Why can't I just say it?_

"As dumb as I am...I love your voice and your looks and how well we fit together...All of you is so good, sometimes it's not fair..." Bill continued to mumble, looking down at the river of fur flowing below.

Pina's pounding chest swelled at the words. He smiled and looked at Bill. "You know how much I like you, and your body. No herbivore could compare. Or female."

"Mm..." _Does he love me back…?_

Pina took deep breaths. "I..." He cleared his throat. "I...never told someone I love them before."

"Neither have I."

"Well...I love you too, Bill," he chuckled. "I guess this is...really something."

"You do?!" He looked to him, quickly.

"I mean, I think. Never had a relationship that felt like this before."

"It's just this feeling of wanting to stay with you."

Pina looked at him with a smirk. "And that's not the carnivorous instincts talking?"

"I knew I was in love with you before I saw you in that dress..."

Pina laughed that magical laugh of his. "What? That's so specific. What about after you saw me in the dress?"

"Then I really knew!"

That laugh again, and then a seductive look as he rests his head on his palm with his elbow set on the chrome rail. "Maybe I should slip it on again sometime."

"Mm...Don't tease me in public..."

"It _has _been a while, huh?"

"Since you wore it? Yeah..."

"I meant sex."

"A really long while, yeah."

"Think we can still sneak into the drama club room even though the club is suspended?"

"You'll find a way," the tiger grinned.

"I will. As long as it doesn't get in the way of the investigation."

"How would it?"

"We could get expelled," Pina suggested.

"We could get expelled fucking in there, anyway..."

"But with it not in use anymore, it'll be more suspicious if we're seen going in there."

"Then where do you wanna do it...Legosi and Louis'?"

"Pff, no! The club room should be fine as long as we're cautious."

"You're loud," Bill said, matter-of-factly.

"And you love it," the sheep teased.

"Shut up..." Bill huffed, looking around. "You've got me thinkin' about it..."

Pina hummed mischievously, reaching out and stroking his tail.

The tiger found his eyes. "Should we leave, too...?"

His mate smiled and nodded. "Let's get outta here, kitty."


	84. The Arcade (Dom and Kai)

**Chapter 83 - The Arcade (Dom and Kai)**

Dom and Kai walked throughout the mall, separated from their friends. They never walked super close or even held hands due to how the mongoose was. By now, Legosi and Louis had left and Pina and Bill began exiting.

Kai looked around. "Yeah, I think we can say we've been officially ditched."

"Try texting them," Dom suggested.

"No, I mean, Legosi just texted me saying he and Louis are going back. And I don't feel like texting Pina. He and Bill are probably fucking in a dumpster somewhere."

"In a dumpster?" The bird blinked. "Kai."

"You're right. Pina would never get dirty." The mongoose puffed his cheeks out and swung his arms in a carefree way, looking around the mall.

Dom put his hands on his hips. "Yay!"

Kai turned around to face him. "Yay?"

"We can _finally _have a date!"

Kai looked down at the large winged hands on his small hips. "Um, I guess so, huh?"

"Yes!" He clapped.

The feliformia cleared his throat, his face on fire. They never really went on a date before. They never really did...anything before. He looked around some more. "Uh, wanna hit up that arcade we saw on the way in?"

"That sounds fun!" Dom smiled, blinking his long lashes at him.

"Haha, okay!" Kai, still blushing, headed in the direction of the arcade.

Dom had a skip as he walked alongside him. Kai was small so he had a crowded view of the mall, but thanks to the bird's long neck, he almost had a clear view of everything. They were so different.

"You seem happy," Kai observed.

Dom nodded. "We're finally having a date!"

"I mean, yeah. Sorry it kinda sucks."

"No, it doesn't!"

Kai blinked. "Oh. Is that...is that a snap then?"

"If you feel like it is."

Dom's boyfriend continued walking forward. "Have you ever been to an arcade before?"

"Not really...I haven't got out much."

"I used to go with my brothers and sisters a lot. They're a lot of fun." Kai now had a smile on his face.

"Is that how you became a little dork?" He pinched both his ears.

Instead of snapping like usual, Kai looked thoughtful. "...Oh my god, you could be right..." he said quietly, before laughing.

"H-hey, I'm my own man." Kai laughed even more.

"You make that very clear sometimes."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

The small carnivore grumbled. "Ya weirdo." The smile was still on his face.

"Hehe~ I know~ Nerd~" They always called each other names, playfully, of course.

Kai pointed a finger at the peafowl. "Dorkus McDonglemier!" he said, with bravado in his voice.

"Yeesh! Sounds like you're the dork to come up with a name like that."

"Uh, really? Cuz that's your name. I didn't give it to you. Your parents did."

"Oh really, tiny meat boy?"

Kai did a double take of the bird and snorted. "Wh-what? What the fuck was that?"

"You're tiny and a carnivore!"

"Uh, I ain't ever eaten meat though!"

"You better not! I'll kill you myself."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm not gonna be like Bill."

"It would probably take you forEVER to eat someone with that little mouth."

Kai laughed again. Only Dom could get away with jabs like this. And have Kai enjoy them, no less. "Yeah! Holy shit the herbivore would be like 'Um, can you hurry this up please?'"

"If you're not done in ten minutes I'm gonna get up and go."

Dom laughed as well.

Soon, the arcade showed up, the air inside cool and the blacklight accentuating all of the bright colors to make them glow.

The peafowl tilted his head. "Pretty dark in there."

"Yeah, cuz it's for the gamers. They don't like light."

"Neeeeerd."

Kai ignored him. "So, any game look good to you?"

"I don't really know games."

"Oh wait, we need to buy tokens first. I'll go get some while you look around and find one that looks good." The little carnivore ran off, oddly excited.

Dom smiled, using his bird qualities to look all around. "Hm..."

Kai soon found him again, procuring two plastic cards. "I called them tokens, but they're kinda just like credit cards you use only in this arcade. Guess I'm just too old school. Here."

Dom took it and looked. "Huh..."

His mate put his hands on his hips. "Find anything?"

"I don't really know what I'm looking for..."

"...You never, like, played any video game ever?"

"Not really."

Kai blinked. "How am I just finding this out about you? What did you do as a child, Dominic?"

"Not game. My family is a bunch of jewelers. We use our feathers and stuff when they shed, but they also make typical diamond rings and stuff. I always loved theater but I never thought I would fit as an actor so I just became a stage crew...kind of a mix of both."

Kai blinked. "But...why'd that stop you from playing video games?"

"Because we just didn't really have time for stuff like that."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What about that racing game we played at Louis' and Legosi's that night? You beat me at it! No way you haven't played video games!"

"Oh, yeah! I must be naturally better than you!"

Kai squinted. "Okay, then, let's get you the basics. There's probably a Galactic Interloper cabinet around here..."

"Cabinet? We're gonna be inside something?"

"OH my god! Please don't say anything else I'm going to cry."

"My neck might not fit~" He winked.

"Alright, now you're just being a dick."

"How do giraffes even live?"

Kai shrugged. "I dunno, you want me to ask Mina when we get back?"

"Might offend her?"

"Then Zoogle it." the smaller animal's eyes narrowed. "Ah, there's one. Lucky there's no animals playing it, cuz it's old as fuck."

"Show me how to play," Dom grinned.

"Alright, let me get it going." Kai slid his card and spent a token. "See the joystick there? You tilt it left and right to move your little spaceship, and the button on top shoots." Large pixels made out the rudimentary shapes of everything on screen. "The aliens descend slowly, but there's a lot of them, and they can shoot back. There's some cover here, but they can be destroyed. Really simple stuff."

"So should I go first or you? Do you need a highchair?"

Kai glared at him. "Just for that, I'm going first. You can clearly see that I'm tall enough for this thing."

Dom loomed behind him, looking down to watch. "Alright, go ahead, small fry."

"Just you watch!" Pew pew pew pew. Kai made short work of the titular interlopers.

The bird crossed his arms and watched closely. "You sure this isn't for babies?"

"It's for animals that lived a bajillion years ago. I wanted to show you the basics."

"This is super basic."

"Here, you give it a go."

Dom stood to to the left of his boyfriend and reached over. "I'm gonna beat this first try."

"Yeah, you are. I'm breaking up with you if you can't."

"Good thing I have another guy lined up."

"...WHO?"

"Shhhh, watch as I win and keep you."

Kai looked back at the screen, suddenly on edge despite knowing the rules were fake and Dom was joking.

Kai watched the little blocky spaceship pan back and forth, firing its gun.

"Wow, look at the spaceman over here," Kai teased.

"Lucky me." Kai looked around again. "This game is boring, by the way. Let's see if they have Millipede." The small carnivore grabbed Dom's winged hand and led him around.

The bird let himself be led, squeezing his hand a bit. He loved the little mongoose but Kai would have a FIT if he ever said it.

"There!" His partner all but ran toward the new cabinet, whose controls consisted of a ball embedded into the counter as well as one button. "Okay, now this one is fun to control."

"Why's that?"

Kai placed his palm on the sphere and spun it. "This is how you control your dude!" He spun it more for emphasis, smiling like an idiot and showing his tiny fangs.

Dom reached forward and placed his hand on his.

Kai froze. "Uh...it's not a two player game?"

"I know."

Kai blushed. "Ah, your hand's warm..."

"I know." He moved his hand on his a little.

"Slide your card through so we can play, already..."

"Not yet. I have an idea."

Kai looked up at his tall boyfriend. "What's up?"

"Let's try playing it like this. Could be more fun." _And more romantic..._

"Huh, okay. Slide your card, then."

Dom moved forward and did so quickly, keeping his hand on Kai's smaller one.

"Alright, so there's gonna be a millipede crawling down at us, moving fast as all fuck. And you see there's mushrooms there that block your shots." Said bug appeared. "Oh shit, mov e the ball! Button shoots!"

The bird quickly moved his hand on his and began pushing the button quickly.

"Heh, die you buggy bastard! Glad Legosi's not here to see this," Kai giggled.

"Two gays playing Millipede."

"We're doing it!"

"I wonder if Louis would be all competitive against you. You guys are pretty similar there."

Kai scoffed. "Yeah, except he's a cheater."

"Oh, I KNOW."

"Not like me. I'm genuine. A gentleman."

"You get pissy if you lose."

Kai made a noncommittal 'ehhh' noise while his face looked like he was about to sneeze.

They kept playing the game couple-style and thanks to Dom's natural skill, they kept beating level after level.

"Yo what the fuck, this strat is tight," Kai gawked as they passed level after level.

"Power of the queers."

"Mostly from you."

"I'm just good! What can I say?"

Suddenly, Kai's ears perked up. "...Wait."

"Huh?"

Another ear twitch. "Do I hear fucking **STARCRUSHER**?"

Dom blinked and looked at him. "Huh?"

BLAM! They lost the game.

Kai ran off, still holding Dom's hand. They eventually came upon a much more modern game, consisting of an enclosed chair and a screen. Another animal was playing it at the moment, and Kai bounced on his toes. "Fuck, this is my favorite arcade game!"

"Then why are you surprised they have it?"

"It's pretty high end. I didn't think a retro gig like this would have it."

"Draw in a new demographic, I guess."

Kai continued to bounce as they waited their turn. "There's two seats in there, so we can both go in. God, it's so cool! It's like, a rhythm game and you're on a track with these stars on it, but you have to hit the stars on the beat, but some stars aren't actually on the beat, so those don't count as much as the ones that are on the beat, but there's also paths that you get extra points to stay on. There's a whole meta to it, really. Easy to play, hard to master."

"I'm going to pretend like I heard you and be good anyway." His smile never left his face, making him almost like a doll.

Finally, the skunk who was playing left, and the two waiting animals slipped into the comfy seats of Starcrusher.

Dom took out his card to swipe it. "Are they songs made up for the game or songs we'd know?"

"They're made for the game, and emphasize beat and rhythm. But honestly, I listen to these outside of the game." Kai drummed his palms on his thighs.

"Wait? You listen to the music outside of the game?" Dom asked.

Kai cocked his head. "Uh, yeah? You gonna roast me?"

"You're such a dork!"

"Whatever! Let's just play." Kai slid his card into the slot and the menu came up. He selected two players and the songlist came up.

Dom said, looking at the colorful screen; "Are my eyes gonna hurt after this?"

"I dunno. Do you suffer from visual epilepsy?"

"Then here we go!" The mongoose scrolled through the list, seemingly knowing what he was looking for. He picked a song that displayed three out of five stars in difficulty. "I could pick an easy one for you to start with, but I wanted to pick my fave first." After that he selected the two player option.

"Are we against one another?"

"Yyyyep." Kai looked over at him and smiled deviously.

The bird just looked forward with a smile.

The song started, and both boys were given a view on their screen akin to the start of a rollercoaster. The song started off slowly with a steady, predictable drum beat and some synth. Kai hit the appropriate stars on the beat, essentially an expert at this song, by his own accord.

Dom's eyes were quickly moving as the slow gradualness let him get used to the controls.

The path they were on suddenly dropped down as the song picked up in tempo and intensity, opening up into a more electronic and industrial sound. Kai was clearly into it, moving this way and that in his seat to control his ingame ship. A fan above the screen blew air into the boys' faces to sell the whole thing.

The bird quickly pressed buttons and his eyes moved quickly as he tried to keep up with the music, which was, mind you, not his kind of tune.

"Dahh, dede dahhh, deh deh duhn DUHN!" Kai energetically "sang" along to the music, eyes glancing up to the scoreboard periodically.

Dom blinked and leaned forward as he got more into it.

Kai let out an energetic chuckle as he noticed this. The track dipped down and then started climbing upwards, preparing for the big climax.

The peafowl smiled a bit as he saw his boyfriend get excited for the drop ahead.

Everything went silent, and then...

"BOOM!", the mongoose all but shrieked, moving his body this way and that to catch all the correct stars as the music unleashed itself fully.

"Yeesh..." Dom muttered as his hands sped up and his eyes darted around at each star they were crushing.

After much bombast, the song ended, and the screen displayed their scores. Unsurprisingly, Kai beat Dom by a wide margin.

"Hell yeah!" Kai leaned forward in his seat, and then turned to face his boyfriend, holding his hand up in front of him.

Dom high fived him. "Not surprised considering I don't jam out to that song every time I want to hear music, if you can even call it that."

"Where's the more cultural stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not all this electronic music."

"Oh, hit the green button to go through genres."

He did so, looking around for something more contemporary.

Kai hummed beside him, watching the colors of the screen go by.

"How long can we be in here?"

"For as much money as we have. Or if there's, like, a line outside I think they tell us to wrap it up."

The bird glanced out of the curtain.

"Whatcha see?" the mongoose asked.

"No line. Probably because the genre selection is so limited..." his boyfriend mumbled.

"Well, what kind of music are you looking for?" Kai leaned forward and cupped his cheeks with his hands, giving them an adorable smooshed look.

"I told you, more cultural stuff!"

"They're not gonna have radio songs here, bro! They don't got the licensing!"

"What! No, not radio songs!"

"Well, all the music here was custom made for the game, so they all have emphasis on beat and tempo and stuff."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense...Here, you find a song I'll like."

Kai pressed his button a few times to change genres. "This is an easier difficulty song that's like, kind of basic rock I think." Kai pressed the preview button, and the music came out slow and steady, but with a noticeable beat still. He turned to the peafowl for feedback.

"Sounds good."

The mongoose selected it, and off they went. It was quite the stark contrast from the previous song, and probably would have been better to play first for Dom's initiation of the game.

The bird was much better at this one, finding he was able to keep up much easier. The tune was also much better.

Kai made different noises this time around, as he sort of stumbled with the song. "Gah, I'm not used to this easy crap anymore!"

"What? How often do you come to the arcade?"

"Like, all the time before I joined the drama club."

"You had the money for that?"

"Sure!"

"Where did you get it?"

"Odd jobs, favors, you name it. I'm good at freelancing."

"Huh? Just so you could come to the arcade?"

"I didn't use it _all _here. This doesn't cost as much as you'd think."

"That's good, at least. I'd feel pretty weird about losing all my money here when game systems exist."

"Oh, yeah don't worry, I spent a good amount of that money on game systems. Of course, this game is arcade only, baby!"

"You're such a geek!" The bird chirped as they kept playing.

It wasn't long before that song was over. Kai still won, but the gap was a lot smaller than before. Kai stared at the screen before turning to Dom. "Hey...you did pretty well."

His boyfriend turned his head. "I guess I'm just naturally good at stuff like this. I don't think I beat you, though." He looked to the scores. "Oh wait, I did."

"Wh-what?" Kai did a double take. "Oh, you liar!"

"Hahaha!"

The pair did a few more songs, with Dom actually beating Kai on the last one. They exited the game and got out of their chairs, the mongoose stumbling a bit as he did so. "Urrk, ugh, I forgot how weird it is to walk after you play that game for a while."

Dom felt a little strange, but not too affected. "I bet we spent all our money on that game, huh?"

"Hellll yeah! So, did you have fun?" Kai's eyes were all but spinning as he got used to the real world.

The peafowl chuckled, stretching his arms. "I did. The music wasn't really for me but you looked like such a dork doing it, I had a good time."

Kai made a strange, uncharacteristic squeaky sound as he quickly hugged Dom by the midsection.

Dom's eyes widened and he hugged back. "Something wrong?"

"Um..." His mate looked embarrassed. "I'm happy?"

The bird tilted his head and smiled as he often did. "Well...I am, too. Though I never saw myself being into a tiny carnivore...I always pictured a big, muscly guy who would sweep me off my feet."

Kai looked up at the bird, and then moved his arms to Dom's legs and his back, hoisting him up bridal-style. His legs shook a bit, obviously struggling. "Ghk, b-birds are light! No problem!"

"Kai! We're in public!" Dom shouted. They began to wobble.

The smaller animal set him down before a catastrophe could happen. "S-so? You doubted my strength!" The mongoose showed off his bicep for emphasis.

"I never said that!"

"Hmmmmm!" Kai squinted, as if scanning his memory. His expression softened and he gave his arm a quick snap with the rubber band. "...Sorry."

"Don't be." The music of the arcade still bopped around them. "Haha, when we leave we're gonna be blinded by the light."

"Oh, yeah. Usually I bring sunglasses when I go to arcades. Guess we're just gonna squint and look funny for a few minutes."

"Guess you'll just look funnier considering you already look funny."

Kai pouted. "You must think I look at least _somewhat _handsome." They began to make their way out of the arcade.

"Nah, I just like dating ugly guys, clearly."

"H-hey! Quit it!"

"Hmmm?~" They got closer to the entrance.

"You gotta think I'm at least somewhat attractive, right?" Kai looked down as they waked.

"You actually care about that?" Dom blinked, turning to his head to look at him.

Kai scoffed. "Fuck no. But I want you to be happy, at least."

"I _am _happy, Kai."

"I hope so..." It was quiet, but not unheard by the bird's ears. Kai held a hand up over his eyes as they exited.

Dom did the same. "Blegh...And anyway, I said yes to you!"

"Mm, yeah, but didn't you just...feel sorry for me?"

"What? No? I liked _you _first."

"Why?"

"Because...I just really like how you stayed with us...And your personality was cute. Even though it can get out of hand sometimes."

Kai gave him a sideways glance. "And you probably saw it as a challenge. Come reign in this weird spaz, yeah?"

"No? I don't know what it really was."

"Well! ...I don't know...sorry." Kai reached down for his rubber band and pulled it, but it suddenly broke in his hand as he pulled too far, a loud snapping sound shocking both of them.

The bird jumped. "H-has that ever happened?!"

"Ugh, no! Makes sense, though, since this is the same one I've been wearing down."

"You've never changed them?"

Kai looked down at his wrist, and then slowly back up at Dom. "...No?"

"Do you ever take it off?"

"I mean, yeah! I bathe!"

He leaned in and sniffed. "Sure about that?" He winked.

Kai waggled a finger at him. "Oh ho ho, don't you start with that! You damn well can smell the soap you bought me!"

"I knooow!"

They strolled about the mall some more, allowing their eyes to get used to the brightness again. Kai whistled one of the songs they had played in Starcrusher.

"Is it working out?" Dom asked.

"The soap? Oh yeah, love the stuff! Thanks again." Kai smiled, showing his little sharp teeth.

"That's not what I meant."

Kai blanked for a moment with his mouth open before fixing his attention back on the bird. "The rubber band."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I find myself saying less dumb shit. Also whenever I look at the rubber band I think of you, so that's nice." Kai looked down at his bare wrist. "Well, thought."

"You don't have to get another."

"Hm? Do I just flick myself then?"

"I shouldn't be forcing you to change."

Kai's ears twitched. "Huh? Wasn't it for the better, though?"

"Is it really helping your negativity?"

"...I think? I mean since Els...y'know...but before that I think it was."

"The world we live in..." Dom sighed, loudly.

Kai reached out and grabbed one of Dom's hands. "Well...let's go kick its ass."

Dom grinned. "Let's."


	85. Together Alone (ASCYCJS)

**Chapter 84 - Together Alone (Another Smut Chapter You Can Just Skip)**

The door swung open quickly, and Louis walked inside, followed by Legosi. "Ahhh...I know it's cheesy, but home sweet home."

"Louis..." Legosi scratched at the side of his face with a single claw, smiling sweetly and looking straight at the deer.

"Legosi." He looked back.

The wolf's tail was now wagging wildly, a sight Louis had not seen in a long while. In an instant, the wolf closed the distance between them and their lips met.

The deer closed his eyes, not even slightly surprised. Those rough carnivore teeth...Legosi's lips...All his. A hand moved up to clutch the soft fur on his cheek.

Legosi moved his hands all over the body of the man he loved. He hadn't touched him like this in so long. It was crazy how much he missed it. His deer. He remembered when such thoughts scared him, but now he understood their context. All the feelings of Louis being his prey simply became Louis being his.

Louis never wanted to let go of this wolf. This strange wolf who used to be so quiet...Who he used to hate...There truly was no one else out there for him. Legosi was his world.

He could feel Legosi's tail wagging and his twitched lightly as he was hit with the strong wave of realizing they were finally home alone.

The canine pulled away, his smile wide and all of his teeth showing. He rarely smiled like that, in fear of scaring others, but he couldn't help it now. Plus, he knew Louis wouldn't be afraid.

The deer smiled. "There's my beautiful fiancé." He brushed a thumb on his lips gently.

The wolf giggled. "Um, not to push any work on you, but...we should have a romantic dinner tonight and then after that..." Legosi's smile grew more bashful then, glancing at the bed.

"Sleep," Louis joked.

Legosi looked back at him slowly. "W-well, yeah, sleep, but before that..." He was adorably clueless as always.

"Getting tired."

His mate growled in playful frustration. "Louiiis!"

"Getting under the blanket." He gasped. "Getting IN to bed."

Legosi shrugged. "Alright, I guess you don't want to do anything with me, then." He managed to shake his hips in an alluring motion as he walked away from his lover.

Louis looked eagerly at him walking in that way. "Oh, I know what you meant, wolf~" He took off his satchel and sweater.

The dog did the same with his own stuff, glancing over at their visitors' things as well. "I hope Pina and Bill come back soon so they can get going...no offense to them."

"Someone's excited~" He came over and wrapped his arms from behind him, resting his chin on his back.

Legosi's tail went into hyper mode again, slapping across the deer's legs, while he waved his arms around in front of him. He was like an excited puppy.

Louis squeezed him. "Fuck.."

"Hm?"

"You've just been...so silent and reserved lately..."

"Oh...sorry."

"I don't care about the others if I can't have you."

Legosi smiled, choosing not to say how that sounded a bit selfish. He felt selfish himself right now. He tried to make his way toward the kitchen with Louis in tow.

Louis' feet dragged a bit as he was moved along. "...Let me rephrase that. I care about their lives and everything, but I wouldn't hang out with them if I couldn't have you. They're nice and all but seeing you so different...It made me sad. Even when we were alone."

His mate sighed. "And...it was mostly because we were talking so much about...you know." He opened up the fridge and grabbed a cube of his favorite cheese.

"None of that tonight."

Legosi smiled as he chewed. "I'm nervous about that bug store job, but also excited!"

"You're gonna take it?"

"Well, I have to pass that interview, but I want to! It'll be our first step toward our life together, in a way."

"With no one else."

Legosi wormed his way in Louis' arms to face him. "Just the two of us."

The cervid grinned. "I guess we learned a lesson."

"Friends are for visiting, not living with," Legosi stated out loud as if he were reading from a book.

"Good boy!" Louis laughed, his smile never fading.

The wolf looked around the room, and then back to him. "So...what do you want to do?"

"A fully romantic evening between lovers? Too much to ask?"

"Not at all!" There went his tail again. "But...what should we do first?"

"Hm...I want to be clear that you DID mean what I thought you meant when you looked at the bed right?"

"Y-yes. I want to have sex tonight," the wolf stated bluntly.

"You must be very excited. We came in and you were already asking for it~"

Legosi squeezed his eyes shut and held his hands in tight fists by his sides. "You know what I'm like, now!"

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah, because you're the one who did it! You need to accept responsibility!" Legosi shook Louis slightly by the shoulders.

"How!"

"Um!" Legosi scratched his head. "By...giving me a chest and tummy rub!"

"Yeah. Please?"

"Of course, Legosi. Lay down wherever. Or we can do it standing up."

Legosi detached himself from the deer, quickly ridding himself of his sweatshirt and his shirt underneath. He went over to the bed and sat down, his fur looking soft as always.

Louis followed. "You staying sitting up?"

"No!" the wolf went to remove his pants, but stopped. "Oh...we should keep enough clothes on for when Bill and Pina show up again."

"You were about to get naked?" He made a crooked smile.

"It would be nice!"

"Fuck, it would," he sighed.

"S-so...I hope they come here soon so they can get their stuff and go!" Legosi fell back onto the bed hard, bouncing the pillows.

"I mean, when did we have sex at Gosha's?"

Legosi looked up at the ceiling. "Uhh, over a week ago?"

"Even so, Gosha was still there..."

"What do you mean?'

"We just weren't completely alone."

"I mean, yeah, but Pina and Bill were staying in this same room..."

"Right..."

Legosi looked down at his own cream colored chest and stomach, hands limp at the wrist over it as he curled his legs up. His tail waved steadily beneath him as he waited for Louis.

The deer tilted his head. "Want my shirt off, too?"

The wolf simply nodded, his chin pressed down on his own fluffy chest.

Louis pulled his top off and straddled his mate, then rubbed his chest with both hands. "Good boy..."

"Hmmmm!" Legosi was quivering beneath Louis, his canine genes going nuts. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you. So much." _I won't let anything happen to you._

"I'm so happy...that I can be your wolf."

"Until I die." Poor choice of words.

Legosi's body froze and his eyes shot open. "Louis!"

"Apologies."

Legosi huffed and reached down to grab Louis' hands. "Just...none of that tonight. Just us and this room. Nothing outside. It's just us."

"Just us," he repeated. "...and Pina and Bill."

"But they're leaving as soon as they get back," the wolf reiterated.

Louis was still rubbing his chest fondly. "Mm."

Legosi observed the herbivore on top of him. His reddish fur seemed even more vibrant than it used to, and his body was filling out nicely. Even his face seemed more full of life. He looked up further, getting lost in the tangle of those symmetrical antlers. His mate was truly the most beautiful animal in the world.

The deer was distracted, looking down at his hands as they moved through Legosi's perfect fur.

"Something on your mind?" his mate asked.

"For once. No."

Legosi squirmed slightly beneath his touch, pushing his chest up into his warm hands. He breathed out slowly, relaxing more and more.

He kept moving his hand all around his chest and brushed a finger over one of his nipples.

"Hm!" the dog's ears twitched this way and that, and he smiled shakily at Louis.

"Your body is perfect, you know."

"You think?"

"No doubt in my mind."

"I can tell you now...my body is actually bigger than most wolves because of my grandpa's genes."

"Mmmm, well you're a fine young man, as he would say."

"And...you're just...so stunning, Louis. And you look so healthy now..."

The deer looked down at himself, realizing his ribs weren't even showing and a very small bit of stomach. "Oh."

"I'm proud of you, hon."

"I really changed."

Legosi couldn't take it anymore, and he reached up and wrapped his arms around Louis' bare back, pulling him down onto his chest in a big hug.

The deer sighed contently. "Ooh..."

Legosi kissed and licked his fiance's cheek.

"When we get married...Let's keep it to two."

"Hm?"

"Just us. I don't want anyone to move in with us."

"Didn't you say you wanted grandpa to live with us?"

"Uhhhhhhhh, did I?" He was caught red handed.

"Mhmm, but that's fine. You learned what it's actually like to live with others." Legosi smiled, but he felt sad at the further confirmation that Louis wouldn't want kids.

"Yeah and it means no alone time for us..."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Legosi jumped up.

Louis' head turned. "Did you leave it unlocked?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Come in!"

Pina and Bill walked in and froze at the sight of the two shirtless males laying on top of each other on the bed.

Bill blinked. "We're back..."

"Yeah, uh, getting our stuff and heading back for classes tomorrow." Pina ventured in more, sorting through everything to get his stuff.

Legosi just laid there looking embarrassed.

Louis' hands still rested on his chest. "How was the mall?"

The tiger grinned. "Very fun! But we haven't fucked in a while so we came back to do that."

"Yep, and it looks like you two had the same idea, so we'll just leave you to it." Pina found his bag and hoisted it around his shoulder.

Louis looked to Legosi. "He just wanted some tummy rubs. Isn't that right~"

Bill furrowed his brows. "You guys are weird."

Pina cocked his head at Bill. "You wouldn't want me to rub you like that?"

"I'm not some dog!"

"Oh, I'm finding out a way to rub you tonight that you'll like, just wait," the sheep challenged.

Louis blinked. "Get a room."

"Oh, we will~"

Bill grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Come on."

And as soon as they arrived, they left. Legosi let out a breath of relief. The cervid got up and locked the door.

Legosi sat up on his elbows. "Do you think those two ever just lay around and cuddle?"

"After sex. We do everything before it, haha."

"Yeah..." The wolf looked at his beautiful deer again. "So...should we have sex now or save it for tonight, you think?"

"Tonight when the mood has been built up. Or both." He winked. "Ha! Like you'd last!"

"Maybe we could play music tonight?"

"While we have sex?"

"Yeah. That might be romantic."

"Sounds nice. How about some candles? Light them around the room, turn off the lights...Get naked and into bed...One thing leads to another~" He was practically purring.

"Oh...that sounds really nice, Louis!" Legosi sat up in excitement. "Although, do we have candles?"

"Do we?"

"I don't think so." Legosi sounded disappointed.

Louis didn't like him feeling let down. "D-Don't worry I can get some!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere! I'll find them!"

"Okay, Louis." Legosi smiled, imagining what their night would be like. He was getting even more excited.

The deer got up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. He got off the bed, yawning. "Alright, I guess I'll be back, then."

Legosi stood up suddenly. "Ah, but it's dangerous to go alone!"

"What? I'll be fine. I'll take my gun."

The dog sighed. He did like the idea of Louis going out to get some surprises for him. "Okay...please be safe."

The deer nodded and disappeared out the door. An hour passed, then two. Finally, there was that secret knock at the door!

Legosi looked up from the work he had been doing, now almost done. His heart was racing, relieved that Louis was back but nervous as to what he might think. He went over to the door and opened it, wearing only his pants and the apron Louis had gotten him over his shirtless chest.

The deer's ears went back as he noticed his getup. "Well~ Look what I come back to see~"

Legosi scratched the back of his neck as he usually did when nervous. "Ah, yeah. I wanted to try making something." The wolf wasn't all talk, either; the room smelled of sautéed vegetables and rice.

Louis raised his head and inhaled softly the fragrant aroma of the wolf's cooking. "Smells like you've outdone yourself, hon." He walked in and shut the door, once again gazing upon his getup. _If only he was wearing less...Agh...Save those thoughts for later...Then again, he did want to get naked earlier...Agh, shut it, Louis._

"Ah, I think I screwed up on the rice. It's a bit dry, and some of it is sticking to the pot." The wolf followed Louis around as he talked.

Louis set his plastic bag full of candles down and went into the kitchen. He peeked at the canine's work.

The wolf peered down at the bag. "Oh, where did you get these?"

"Turns out the drama club has quite a bit of candles. These are unscented but I figured you would rather smell me, so."

"Ah, yeah. You're right about that." Legosi remembered those candles. They mostly just took up space and were never used. "It took you that long to find them?"

"Don't worry about it. What matters is that I got them!"

"Okay. Sorry if the cooking isn't really good." Legosi followed him into the kitchen area.

"Everything looks good," the deer said. "I think the rice just needs to be cooked a bit less."

"I see." Legosi opened the fridge and looked around. "I think we have some sauces to put on it. Like that sweet sauce you got the other day."

"Ooh I really like that one." He sighed, then began pulling his shirt off, which he threw at Legosi, landing and draping on his head. He opened the cabinet and pulled out his apron.

"Ah, are you making something too?" Legosi asked.

"I'm thinking some dessert to complete our romantic meal." He put the apron on, tying it behind him. "Been a while since you've seen this, Mr. Tamed By An Herbivore."

Predictably, Legosi's tail wagged at the mention of sweets, and even moreso at the comment. "You're right."

"Sure you want me to keep these pants on?" _Tone it down, Louis! You're not Pina!_

"Um, we could both only wear aprons," Legosi suggested. His face was burning.

Louis looked to the door to make sure it was locked. "Think you can handle it without giving yourself away under that apron?" _Fuck, he's not helping._

The wolf was already slipping off his pants and underwear. "I don't think it really matters, then."

The deer just stared, but after a moment he removed the rest of his clothes besides the apron as well. "Don't forget your back is exposed~" _There's no way I can win against myself. He's just so amazing._

"I know." Legosi walked past him, revealing what the deer just said, his tail wagging back and forth in front of his cute butt.

Louis made a strain noise. "Careful there, or we might not even get to set up the candles."

"You can do it. I was able to get past my meat hunger for you, after all. Although, maybe it is harder for you since you're allowed to...indulge." Legosi looked back at Louis with a smile as he went back to work on his veggies in the pan.

The deer felt a lump in his throat. "Sh-shut it...I was just trying something out at Gosha's..."

Legosi stirred the veggies in the sizzling pan, humming to himself happily as he swayed his body back and forth.

Louis went to the fridge. "What do you think for dessert?" He looked around a bit. "Lemon bars..."

That sounds good!" Legosi chimed.

His mate got right to work as he listened to him hum. "When we get married it will be like this every night."

"I can't wait..." the wolf said almost breathlessly.

The dinner was finished first, but Louis wanted to finish the bars and put them in the oven before they sat down. While he did that, Legosi set up the table with placemats, the floral centerpiece staying on the table cloth, and silverware for both of them. It was a small table for two, but that's just how Louis wanted it when he ordered it.

"You should get two of the candles and put them on the table, probably on either side of the centerpiece. I grabbed a lighter as well."

Legosi did as he was told, digging into the bag. Thankfully, each candle had a small stand. He took a few out and set them on the table, then went to fetch Louis' lighter.

The deer watched him as he almost finished preparing their dessert. He wanted to see if Legosi knew how to use a lighter.

Thankfully, the wolf wasn't that hopeless. He lit the three candles he had set up, and then looked around the room. "I guess I could find other spots to put these."

"Mhm." Louis lifted the pan and then opened it, bending over as he slid it inside, giving Legosi a good side view of everything, if he was paying attention. It wasn't even intentional, just the physics of the apron.

Legosi certainly did notice, and his fur bristled. "So, we'll eat dinner, then dessert. Then we should wash up for sex after that, right?" He felt giddy just talking about it.

"Mhm~ Try to let it happen naturally, wolf. I can see you eyeing me." He shut the oven.

"You're...really attractive."

"You're just saying that because you love me and I'm nude."

"Of course that's why I said it!" Legosi laughed.

Louis laughed as well. His genuine, unfiltered laugh that he only did around his knight.

Legosi looked up from the table as he finished setting it. "What kind of music do you think we should put on?"

"For dinner or for sex?"

"...Sex."

He tapped his chin. "Jazz. Makes sense to me. Although, if we use the radio we might get plagued with ads while I'm inside of you." He laughed. "Can you imagine we're just doing it and this random animal comes on trying to sell us on this medicine that has all these side effects including 'in some cases, death'? Pretty sexy, his voice better be silky smooth." He moved over to be in front of his mate.

Legosi laughed, not minding the mention of death here since it was for a joke. "Well, we could just play it from one of our phones, or one of our laptops."

"...Okay I may have a guilty pleasure jazz playlist on my phone I made for this specific thing." Louis blushed. "It's so cheesy, I know."

"I'd love to hear it, dear."

Louis got even closer. "Mm..." His hands went onto Legosi's shoulders.

The wolf put his own large hands on Louis' hips. "I'm so excited...it's almost like our first night again..."

"How so?" The buck found his two eyes with his one.

"Well, we're building up to it so much, and it's been a while...you know?"

"It has...It just...It feels like we deserve it!"

"We do!"

The two animals sat there, holding each other and enjoying each other's warmth as they waited for their meal.

"We can probably start on dinner now while we wait for dessert," Legosi suggested.

Louis was just looking at every part of his soft face, admiring each feature. "Mm."

Legosi stood up, sliding his hands up his frail body as he did, as he went to tend to his meal.

The deer sat down at the table, waiting to be served by the larger animal.

The canine took the veggies and the rice and attempted to arrange them on plates. It took a bit longer than it should have. Eventually, he brought the plates over, setting one in front of Louis. The rice was a bit burnt, and the vegetables looked a bit withered. Lettuce was placed around it in a clear attempt to make it look fancy. The aforementioned sauce was drizzled over the whole dish in a zig zag. He went back to retrieve their drinks, which consisted of vegetable-fruit juice.

Louis couldn't stop the grin that was spread across his face. He thought for a moment at how he was sitting in the chair and they were about to eat dinner only wearing the aprons. It was funny.

"Uh, sorry if it's not great. I usually don't make things like this, and since you do most of the cooking now, it's been a while." Legosi was fumbling like usual.

"Don't worry about it. It looks great."

Legosi took a bite of his, enjoying the sauce and spices he put in. He hoped Louis would like it too.

The deer eagerly dug in. "Oh. Oh Legosi, it's very good." Whether he was just making it up or telling the truth, there was no telling.

The wolf perked up, tail already whapping the chair behind him. "Oh, you really think?"

"I do."

Legosi smiled wide, digging into his own plate after the words of approval.

They were in silence, just enjoying each other's complete isolation from the rest of the world.

Legosi finished first, as per usual, letting out a small burp. "Scuse me," he offered quietly.

"You're excused." Louis had almost caught up to him, though, a difference from the usual half he had left.

The larger animal noticed this, feeling even more excited that a dish his fiancé was about to finish was also one he made. An immense feeling of pride washed over him.

With a few more bites, the buck's plate was clean.

Legosi couldn't help but squirm in his seat, his large feet tapping the floor rapidly. He wanted to lunge across the table and wrap that deer up in his arms.

"Mmm. Delicious. Amazing job, Legosi."

Well, he fought it as best he could. At least the wolf opted to get off the chair and walk around the table in order to hug Louis instead of throwing himself over the table. He embraced him tight, his apron coming undone in the process.

Louis hugged him back tighter. "Hey, hey. What's up?"

"I love you so much!"

"I love you more!"

Legosi drew back, accepting the challenge. "I love you more...than there are stars in the sky!"

"I love you more than all the stars in space!"

His partner held his finger up, mouth slightly open, before lowering it and adopting an expression of deep thinking. Eventually, he figured it out. "That's what I meant!"

"Stolen."

"What?"

"I stole what you were going to say."

"Yeah...because you're a cheater." Legosi stuck his tongue out.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" the wolf scooped the deer up, noting how he was a little bit heavier now. His large hand cradled his bare behind.

Louis laughed and giggled. "You look amazing in your apron, by the way."

Legosi looked down, noting how said apron now only hung from the neck strap. He ignored that and carried the deer over to the oven. "Let's check on this now."

"Careful with me!"

"Then hang on tight!"

He clung to him.

Legosi leaned down, Louis hanging off him. He opened the oven. "Hmm, does it look done?"

"Can't see from up here."

Legosi let him down, but still held him close.

He leaned down and looked into the oven. "Not quite done."

"What should we do while we wait?"

"Any ideas?"

"Mmm." Legosi moved Louis to the counter, turning him around so his butt was now against it. He leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmm..." Louis kissed him back, closing eyes, the cold counter on his rear.

Legosi's large tongue moved all around Louis' mouth and face, retreating only for the wolf to sniff his scent deeply. It still felt like a dream to have this herbivore all to himself.

"Mmm...Legosi..."

"Haah...Louis."

"You can take...the apron off..."

The carnivore nodded, backing up from Louis and pulling the strap that hugged the back of his neck up and over his head, dropping the apron to the ground and fully exposing him.

"And mine..."

Legosi helped Louis free himself of the garment. They both stood there, naked. It seemed like forever since they had done this.

The herbivore brushed a hand over his chest.

Legosi's fur was always so soft, but it was even longer and fluffier now that it was winter. Louis' hand could almost get completely lost in it.

"You look...wow...Why does it feel like it's been forever."

"I guess it's because...we're really in love."

"That's probably true."

Legosi looked Louis up and down, seeing now even more clearly that he had gained a healthy amount of weight. His hips stuck out in a way that made Legosi's heart race. He grabbed them again with his large hands.

"Oh!~" His eye grew half lidded.

"Um...should I try that thing you did last time? Only on you?"

"What? On the counter?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"No complaints~ Being adventurous is fun~"

Legosi grumbled. "Well, you made me wash, so you need to too!"

"Hahaha, fine, fine." He kissed him and left to the bathroom.

Legosi stood there for a second before walking over to the door. The night they returned from Horns flashed in his mind. "Do you want me to wash too?"

"If you want."

The canine opened the door immediately, finding the deer had just about to step in. He smiled goofily as he joined him.

"You meant now!" He laughed.

"We'll save water! Also I want to be with you!"

"Can't even leave me alone to clean up for you!"

"We can clean each other!"

"You mean clean each other's...?"

"Y-yeah."

"If...you want." THe deer blushed. Sex was so weird.

They both stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over them as Legosi held Louis close.

"I don't feel bad about making them leave," Louis blushed.

"And they didn't seem sad about it, either." Legosi rubbed some soap into Louis's back.

"They went to go have sex, so..."

Legosi worked his large hands into Louis' shoulders, then his neck, face and ears. He moved back down, landing on those hips again.

"You really like those..." He mumbled.

"I love your body..." Legosi got more soap on his hands and started to scrub the deer's hips and butt, careful not to scratch him.

"Hmm..." He leaned against him.

The wolf ventured between the cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the hole in a circular motion.

"Hmmmm...Feels good..." Louis responded.

Legosi rested his head on his shoulder. "Let me know if one of my claws gets you..."

The buck kissed his neck softly. "Do you think you'd ever..."

"...Ever what?"

Legosi decided to let it go. He moved back from Louis, as he wanted to get a good look at what he was doing. His hands were still on his petite butt, and he leaned down, watching himself handle the deer. It was definitely arousing. He pushed his knuckle into Louis, avoiding his finger for obvious reasons.

The cervid groaned and squeezed his arms. "Legosi...ahh..." He had never been handled like this before. The thought came back. _Would he ever be on top?_

Legosi washed until he felt it was adequate. He turned around for Louis to return the favor.

The deer remembered what he had done last time with his tongue and blushed red. He got soap on his skinny fingers and got to work.

The wolf's wet tail wagged, and Legosi thought about how all of this was just preparation for their time together later. It drove him mad knowing he had to wait.

"Would you ever top?" Louis asked, suddenly.

"O-oh..." Louis' butt flashed in his mind again, and he blushed. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Bill tops Pina..."

"Well, the difference in size between them is not as big as...our difference."

"Well...I've seen porn of bigger animals topping smaller animals..."

"O-okay, okay! We would just have to...prepare you like you prepared me."

"Only if you want to do it..."

"Well...I've thought about it...and I would like to try...mmh." Legosi pushed himself onto Louis' finger.

Louis smiled and pushed against him. "I just brought it up..."

"I've thought about it for a while..."

"You never said..." He added another finger. His mate was a lot looser than when they first did things.

"Ahh...well, I wasn't sure...if it'd be a good idea. Also I...really like what we've been doing."

They finished up washing everything else and stepped out, drying each other off with their towels as well as the fur driers Louis had ordered.

"I bet the lemon bars are done."

Legosi nodded. "Probably. I guess we could have some before we...get going."

They left the bathroom and Louis went to the oven, looking in. "Yep. Done."

Legosi stood behind him a bit awkwardly. "Heh, something sweet before...something sweet..." He coughed.

"Oh hush..." Louis put an oven mitt on and took the bars out, setting them on the counter. "Just to let them cool off a bit, add a very small amount of powdered sugar and cut them, then we'll be good!"

"Mhm, mhm." They smelled really good, but they were the last thing on Legosi's mind at the moment.

Louis did all of that while his wolf waited at the table. He cut the squares and placed one on a small plate for each of them, then came to the table. "Having someone wait you naked must be interesting, huh?"

The dog smiled. "Not just someone. It's you."

"You know what I meant." He set the plate down.

"It'd kind of be like those maid cafes that otaku go to. I wonder if Bill would go to one of those," Legosi mused. "Although...they're not naked there, so it's completely different."

"Would be a little indecent and get people like you..." His eye moved a bit. "Excited." He sat down.

The wolf took a bite of the dessert. "Mmm, I love lemon."

Louis took a bite. "Oh wow...I think that's my favorite dessert I've made!"

"You're so talented hon! And sweet..just like these bars."

"You and the word 'sweet' tonight."

Legosi looked ahead wistfully. "Everything is just so...sweet."

Louis couldn't help but laugh.

His lover continued to eat, and his tail wagged faster and faster as he got closer to finishing up. He knew what was going to happen afterward.

It didn't take long before both their plates were empty. "Want another?"

Legosi cleared his throat. "I, uh, want...you?"

"I'm right here, silly."

"You know what I mean."

"Ever since we've came home you've been so excited!"

The wolf cocked his head. "Haven't you been?"

"I'm just excited to be with my fiancé alone after so long!"

Legosi stood up. "Alright...so...are you okay with me...licking you down there?"

"Anywhere is fine with me. We can be adventurous, too. It doesn't have to be in bed if you don't want it to."

"...You're not afraid because...it's just one step away from me eating you?"

"I keep forgetting you're a carnivore...To me, you're just...you."

Legosi just nodded. "And you're just Louis. I can't imagine ever wanting to eat you...I'm just afraid that the urge will overtake me like that night at the fountain..."

"But you still haven't felt that way anymore!"

"I haven't..."

Legosi rubbed his arm and looked around before sitting back down at the table.

"Which is...Amazing. I don't think about you as a carnivore anymore."

"Uh, Louis? Can you clear the table?"

"Huh? Okay." He moved and began doing that. "You should set up the candles while I clean up our mess." He figured Legosi just wanted the table clean.

"Um, actually..." The wolf put his elbows on the table and folded his hands, resting his forehead on them. "It sounds...kind of silly but...could you lay on the table in front of me? If I sit here while you lay on it it'll be a good angle for...what I'm going to do. You might want the pillows, though..."

"You're going to...on the table?!" Louis asked, bewildered.

"If you lay down in front of me on your back...I can lick you the way you licked me."

_That's so attractive...on the table. I don't want to admit it out loud. _He got up and grabbed pillows, coming back and placing them down.

The wolf wiggled in his seat, clearly excited, but also embarrassed.

Louis climbed onto the table as it wobbled a bit, feeling weird as everything was just hanging out.

Legosi watched as he placed the pillows under him and laid down on his back in front of him. He grabbed his hips again, staring at his privates and his butt. He was almost intimidated.

"There. All comfy. Kinda." Louis smiled, keeping his legs spread. "Should I lift them, or...?"

Instead of answering, Legosi moved his hands to his thighs, grasping them tight as he lowered his head, hot breath blowing on Louis' sensitive area.

The deer shuddered. "Just...please be gentle with me."

The wolf looked up at him, eyes deadly serious. "Always." And with that, he probed his nose underneath Louis' privates, giving a soft lick with his big tongue.

Louis tensed up and clutched the edge of the table. "Legosi!"

Legosi quickly looked up. "What?"

"N-Nothing! Just...never felt this before!" He breathed out, looking at the ceiling. He was really on a table getting eaten out by a large carnivore.

Legosi got back to it, his large tongue easily covering all bits in one trip. The wolf quickly got to lapping away, lathering every possible inch with his tongue.

Louis grunted and groaned and his toes curled as he exhaled out of his nose. He had never felt anything like this in his life. His length grew with excitement on his belly.

Legosi's tongue probed more, wrapping up Louis's balls and down to his entrance. The scent of the shower as well as his natural musk, which drove him crazy as usual, distracted him from any unpleasant taste he might have picked up.

"Oh...never would have known you hadn't...done this before..."

"Hmm hmmn." If the wolf was trying to speak, Louis wouldn't know. The vibrations definitely felt good, though.

The deer let out a soft moan, which made him blush. _This feels so good...Now I'm curious how...it would feel…_

Those large hands moved down Louis's thighs and found themselves cupping each of his buttcheeks as Legosi lifted him up slightly, now going full force with his tongue between them. Lick after lick of his large, rough tongue.

Now Louis became vocal, moaning his name and panting gently. Each wave of sensation coursing through him like electrical pulses. It was heavenly.

Legosi felt his tongue pushing into the deer, which was something he was afraid of, but that dark specter of his primal instincts laid dormant. After realizing this, he began licking even faster, making wet and sloppy noises.

That was it for the deer. He became a mess, squirming lightly and moaning loudly, thankful they were completely alone. This was so embarrassing.

Legosi retracted his mouth from Louis' nether regions, a trail of saliva still connected. He looked down at the deer he had had at his mercy, a look of sheer pleasure on his face. Was this what the deer felt when he would moan out?

He stood up, erection very evident, walking over to Louis and cupping his face with his hands. The urge to have sex with him, as in, actually top him, was now in his mind. Of course, that would have to happen another day.

The deer's eye opened and he looked at his fiance. "That felt...magical, which sounds horrible. I hate the way that came out of my mouth."

Legosi laughed. "Well, I agree." He took his hand and helped him sit up, gathering up the pillows with his other arm.

Louis' legs moved to the edge of the table and he hopped off.

The wolf lead them to the bed, tossing the pillows onto it before tossing himself. He landed on his back, legs spread and a look of desire on his face.

Louis just started laughing, a hand going over his mouth.

His carnivore looked up at him. "Wh-what is it?"

"You're just so eager! You don't want to try a new position this time?"

"I'll do whatever you want to." He was so serious about this sort of thing, it was funny.

"I was thinking..." the herbivore looked around. "We should set up the candles first."

"O-oh yeah. And the music."

"Oh god...my playlist..."

Legosi sat up on his elbows a bit, looking around the room. "Want me to help?"

"Go ahead." Louis went to the bag and began setting candles around.

His fiance stood up, grabbing some of the candles and walking around the room and finding places as well.

"How is it?" the cervid asked.

"Let's light them all and see how it looks."

"I only got one lighter, whoops."

Legosi watched Louis light all the candles that were placed sporadically throughout the room. Once lit, he turned off all the lights, bathing the room in a soft, cozy light.

"Oh that's perfect..." Louis looked around, seeing their shadows dance in the firelight. "I was thinking the position could be...against the wall this time? Like...you face the wall and I come in from behind?"

"Against the wall...on the bed?" Legosi asked, head cocking and ear twitching.

"What do you mean on the bed?"

The wolf looked around. "Which wall, then? Could you guide me to where you want me?"

"Just...a blank wall, Legosi."

The other animal looked around, trying to find a wall with no furniture against it. There was one such spot a bit next to the bed. Legosi walked over to it and just stood there.

"Ah, where was the lube again? And where did I put my phone?" Louis began looking around. _Hope he isn't too sexually frustrated right now...Come on, where are you?_

The wolf placed his hand on the wall. Would he be comfortable standing while doing this? He looked at Louis fumbling around. "The lube is probably in your suitcase, still."

"That's right!" He quickly fetched it and in that time, remembered his phone was in the kitchen. He grabbed it and came over to him. "Alright let me just get to the playlist..."

Legosi stood there patiently. Or rather, very impatiently.

Louis quickly found what he was looking for. "Don't judge me, I just searched for songs and imagined them playing while he had sex and kept what fit." He gulped and pressed play, setting the phone down.

Legosi was squirming again, anticipating the deer coming over to him.

He was quickly there and opening the lubricant, squeezing some on his fingers. "This better not be hard because you're standing..."

"Here." Legosi bent down, spreading his legs out a bit. "That's probably easier."

Louis blinked and then got to preparing him. "Once I'm in you can straighten out."

"O-okay." It felt different standing, even after getting a taste of it in the shower.

The deer moved his fingers in and out, trying to get to it because he was getting more excited by the second and it felt weird standing.

Legosi closed his eyes, humming in pleasure at the feeling. He was definitely a pro at it now, he felt.

After a few minutes he pulled his digits out and stepped closer, but not before he lathered his own length up with the clear substance.

The deer grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. "Agh, get your tail out of the way."

Said tail waved this way and that. "Uh, you know I can't control it completely."

"Well, you have to do something."

"Couldn't you just grab it like last time?"

"With my teeth?" He was rubbing his length between his cheeks as they spoke because the urge was too great.

Because of this, Legosi's tail was wagging like mad. That, plus the candles and the music...The music. Legosi's ears swiveled as he actually listened to it.

Louis kissed the back of his shoulder as he watched their black shadows move on the wall.

The ambience of the candles and the slow yet passionate sounding jazz was too much. Legosi pushed back against his lover.

"I know, you're more than ready..." Louis smiled. "What about your tail?"

The wolf whined, and he reached back and grabbed it, but it was still clearly wiggling in his grasp. "Th-there."

Louis stopped grinding between his cheeks and grabbed his length, pressing the tip against Legosi as he had always done before.

"Ffff, oaah." Legosi nearly lost grip of his tail, but he held on.

Finally after an excruciating few seconds, it went in and he was sliding into his fiance once more, groaning gently. He was trying to remember what he had seen of this position and moved his arms under Legosi, pressing his palms against the wall.

"Mm, mmm, Lou...I missed you..."

"I've missed you too, my love..." He kissed his back.

The wolf looked behind him, seeing the deer push into him from behind, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Y-you're neck's going to hurt..." He pushed all the way in and stopped as he couldn't go further.

"I-I like to look at you."

"I know...Hmmm..." Louis moved his hands and pushed Legosi's back forward until the wolf was pressed against the wall, his head naturally turning and his cheek pressing against it. "How's that?"

Legosi was a bit taken aback being taken control of like that by the smaller herbivore. Of course, that was one of the things that turned him on the most about being topped by Louis. He nodded his head, fur bunching up against the wall.

Louis raised his arms and pressed his palms against the wall. "How hard?"

"Ah, uh, just normal?"

"We've done different speeds!"

"Medium? Because by the end of it you always want me to go faster."

"Y-yeah." As usual, the wolf had trouble getting his thoughts together in his position.

"That's right, pup, you're predictable~"

"Mmf, there's nothing wrong with that," Legosi pouted.

"Never said there was~ Oh wait, I just thought of a better idea." He moved to grab Legosi's hands and raise them up to the wall where his own had once been and he put his palms against the back of them. "It's like I'm pinning you down."

That action had released Legosi's tail once again, which attempted to wag between the two bodies.

"That tickles..." Louis began thrusting gently as he chuckled. "Hope our arms don't get tired..."

"If they...ah...do, you'll hold them up." With each thrust, Legosi was pushed against the wall, his erection poking it as he got closer.

"Hmm~" Louis moaned as he took his wolf once more. "This always feels so good..."

Legosi just panted in response, watching in awe as his fiance got to work. He imagined what their married life might be like. He remembered his declaration to do this every night in the future. That thought further excited him.

Louis panted as well, moving each finger in between Legosi's as he gripped his hands from behind.

The rings on their fingers clinked together. Legosi pushed his rear against Louis with each thrust, allowing the deer to stimulate the sensitive spot inside of him over and over again. He started to moan.

This was definitely the best part of their sex. When everything faded away and all there was was them and their love.

"Mmm, f-fuck. Fuck. Aaaah~" When Legosi swore, Louis knew things were getting intense.

"Fuck...I just realized I was syncing with the music...hell no, that's so weird..." He huffed out. He tried to change his pace but then his thrust became erratic.

"Mm, mmph, I l-liked it when it was in rhythm."

"But it's not a metronome!"

Legosi managed a snicker, imagining the deer's penis swinging back and forth to a beat.

"Stop laughiiing! This is supposed to be sexy!"

That just pushed Legosi further as he snorted and giggled.

The deer tuned into the smooth jazz playing. "Snrk...This is so cheesy!"

At that moment, a particularly loud and wet squelch from their sex resounded throughout the room, and the two went silent.

Louis stopped completely.

"...That wasn't every romantic," Legosi's gentle, quiet voice broke the silence.

"This is much hotter in porn..."

Legosi just looked down at Louis, illuminated by the flickering light all around the room. "No it's not."

"It's not? Isn't that weird."

"This...this is the hottest thing ever." The ridiculous statement was made even more ridiculous by how serious Legosi sounded.

The deer snorted. "If you say so."

"I do!"

"Mmm..." he began thrusting against him once more. _Hottest thing ever..._

The new position was doing wonders for the wolf, and the two soon found a rhythm to move their bodies in. "Lou...oh Lou...I want to marry you right now..."

"Hahhh...I wish..."

"I-I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my husband, and all the animals that look at us will know, and they can't do anything about it!" It was funny how passionate speeches could come out of this wolf during moments like this.

Louis smiled more. "S-sounds like a dream come true, Legosi..."

"Mmh, I just want it so bad!" Legosi nearly shouted, unclear if he was talking about the sex or their future.

"Mmm! Me too!"

About a minute passed before the wolf's moans turned to speech again. "L-Lou. Lou, honey."

"Yes?" He was still moving against him.

"My neck hurts." The wolf was still pushed up against the wall.

"O-oh...Sorry about that." He stopped once again. "What do you want to do?"

Legosi thought for a moment. "Uh, pull out of me."

"Oh...okay." He did so slowly. _Is he done already?_

Legosi turned around and slid his back to the wall. "See if we can do something like this." The wolf looked down, seeing that, predictably, his butt was no longer in firing range. He attempted to tilt his hips up, his erection humorously pointing up and wobbling as he tried.

Louis raised a brow. "You want me to try lifting you?"

Legosi's ears perked up, but then went down. "Would you even be able to?"

"I can...try...Oh! How about I sit on the edge of the bed, you slide down on me, then I carry you to the wall?"

"Uh, we can try, but please don't exert yourself, Louis!"

The deer went to the bed and sat down on the edge, his erection standing, still slicked up by the lube.

Legosi walked over, placing each leg to the side of each of the herbivore's knees. He placed his hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered.

Louis held himself up. "Be careful."

"I know, dear." He felt Louis probe his bottom, and he attempted to line up.

The deer moved his head so he could try and see. "A little to the left..."

Legosi complied and he let out a moan as Louis entered him slightly.

The deer held his hips. "Whatever is up there better give me strength..."

The wolf slowly slid all the way down to the base, arms around Louis' back. "Be careful."

"How does it feel?"

"Y-you always feel so good." He pulled him into a deep kiss. They moaned into each others' mouths, the carnivore grinding and bouncing on his lover's lap.

Louis slid his tongue in and explored his mouth, making sure to be very careful with Legosi's fangs.

The wolf rubbed and kneaded and lightly clawed the back he clung to, losing himself once again in their love.

The buck wiggled his hips to add some sensation as he fought a war with his mate's tongue.

Louis' tongue was small and nimble, but not as flexible and, of course, large as Legosi's. It made for a very interesting sensation, to be sure. He pulled back, a string of saliva between them. He exhaled out of his nose and looked to the wall, then to Legosi.

"Y-you gonna try it?" the dog asked, apprehensively, ear twitching.

"Yeah..." He began moving, planting his feet on the ground.

Legosi brought his legs up, attempting to wrap them around Louis' hips.

"Ready?"

The wolf nodded. "If you are."

The buck pushed his feet on the ground and began lifting him, feeling the weight of the wolf in his arms. "Ngh..."

Legosi clung tight, trying to make it as easy for Louis as he could.

He lifted him, his legs shaking as he began standing up.

His fiance hung on, trying to keep Louis inside him all the while.

"Hoo..." Louis slowly walked to the wall and pushed him against it, using that to help hold him up.

"Oof." Legosi hit the wall gently. "How...how is it?"

"Nnngh...I think I can...manage..."

"D-don't hurt yourself, dear." Legosi suddenly felt guilty for his size.

"I...I'll be fine..." He looked down at his junk. "Do I just...thrust up now?"

"That's what it feels like, mmngh." Legosi buried his face in Louis' neck.

He hugged him, pushing him closer to the wall, finding it was pretty useful for propping him up.

"Ah, m-maybe we should get a shelf or something to put on the wall in the future," Legosi panted out his suggestion.

Louis chuckled. "Wh-what?"

"Mmph, like something to sit on?"

"You want me to have sex with you while you're a hanging off a...sex shelf?"

"Or s-something! You're making it sound stupid!" the wolf whined.

"It does sound stupid!"

"It would help!" Legosi insisted.

"But what if it breaks?!"

"Mmph, nevermind. Just...make love to me."

"I'll try."

Legosi set his grip on Louis, attempting to push himself down onto him. He was slick with sweat now, as if all the candles in the room were actually campfires. The music continued to play in the background.

Louis began moving up into him slowly. "L-like that?"

"Mhmm. Are you okay holding me?"

"I am doing my best."

While certainly true, Legosi could feel himself dipping lower and lower.

Louis' hand slid roughly on his sides as his lover lowered.

Legosi was panting again, feeling the deer thrust up into him at yet another new angle.

The herbivore looked at his face and smiled. "You...you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Are you?" Legosi was still amazed that Louis could lift him for this long. Was he working out on the side?

"I am! I am!" He huffed, still moving his hips.

"Mhn, mhhn, do you think, ah! Do you think you'll be able to finish before you get, ah, tired?"

"I...I don't know..." He grunted.

"Maybe we could slide down to the floor?"

Louis made a face. "What?"

"Like, if you get tired. D-don't hurt yourself!"

"I'm more afraid of hurting you, somehow."

"Heh, th-that's funny."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

"You can't know...that!" His arms began to shake.

"L-Lou..."

"Nngh..."

Their conversation devolved into more moans and grunts, accompanied by the soft slapping of Louis' hips against Legosi and the playlist from the deer's phone.

The canine began to slide more as Louis struggled to keep him held up. The wolf's legs grew tired, and they loosened around him, dragging him down even more.

Slowly, they began lowering as the deer tried to stay in, but he stopped thrusting for another time.

Legosi, still panting, looked down at him. "Lou?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you alright?"

"You're...getting kinda heavy..."

"Th-then let's sit down, or go on the bed," the wolf suggested, finding it difficult to speak clearly through all the pleasure.

"Here, I have it..." He slid him all the way down the wall in a position where his butt was raised to him, almost like missionary but with the wolf's back to the wall.

Now in this position, Legosi was able to release his legs a bit, letting them rest on the ground. He still held onto Louis, though, and he looked him deep in his eye. "Th-this can work..."

"Might be easier if your legs are back on my shoulders, Legosi."

"Hmmm."

"Uh, you can help lift them."

Louis, now on his knees, moved his hands to Legosi's ankles and began slowly lifting his legs. "Tell me if I hurt you."

"Okay." the large wolf looked down at the deer handling him with his hybrid eyes. The candles in the room danced around in them, like reflections on a pond.

Louis kept focused on him as he lifted his legs slowly, almost to his shoulders.

"Mmp." Legosi felt his midsection constrict, uncomfortable coupled with the deer pushed inside of him. He decided to try and get used to the feeling before saying anything.

"Are you okay? This looks like it hurts..."

Legosi shook his head. "N-no, keep going."

He finally raised his legs onto his shoulders. "There we go..."

Legosi removed his arms from Louis, allowing himself to lean fully back and alleviating most of the discomfort. Of course, now he didn't know what to do with his arms.

"Should I just...get it over with?" Louis tilted his head.

The wolf blinked at him, expression cute like always. "Hm? Get what over with?"

"You want me to...fill you, right?" _That will never not sound weird..._

Legosi blinked again. "O-oh, you're already that close?"

_Already? How much stamina does he have all of a sudden?_ "Wh-what! No!"

"Oh...then...what do you mean?"

"Just...answer the question..."

"Um, y-yeah. Yes!" Legosi squirmed a bit, anxious for it to start again.

"Then should I just go fast and get it over with?"

"U-uh, maybe start slow since it's a new position, but gradually get faster." Legosi scratched at his cheek, starting to feel silly in his constricted position.

"Alright." He instantly began moving in and out of his wolf, feeling his legs move a bit on his shoulders.

"Fff ff ff! Oooooh~" The sounds from Legosi started just as Louis did, and he brought his large hands to the carpet below them, scratching at it.

"C-careful with your claws..." He moaned softly as he already began to speed up.

Legosi balled his fists to prevent damage to the carpet, curling his toes as his legs constricted slightly around Louis' head.

Louis' hands went to the wall, his palms flat against it once more as he kept speeding up, his breath constantly hitting Legosi. He hoped it didn't smell bad, subconsciously.

Thankfully for the deer, that was the last thing on Legosi's mind. He started seeing stars, and once he noticed Louis's hands on the wall, he brought his over to them, digging his claws underneath them as if asking permission.

Louis raised his hands a bit, smiling. "I love you...hahhh...so much..."

Legosi wrapped his large hands around his fiance's, smiling wide at his words. "I-I-I lo-love you, hahh hahh, sooooo much too!" Watching Louis take him with that look of concentration and lust was so alluring. He almost doubted that it was real. That he could really have this.

The deer leaned in and connected their lips as he grew faster and faster, trying to get them both there.

"Hmmk!" Legosi squeezed Louis' hands tight as he constricted the wolf's body more to accomplish the kiss. Of course, the carnivore could barely complain. It just felt so good.

After kissing him for a moment, Louis' head moved down to Legosi's neck, where he proceeded to nibble and bite.

That action alone felt like it skipped Legosi a few levels toward finishing. He yelped out in pleasure, always enjoying when the deer did this to him. The idea that an herbivore could bite a carnivore. That an herbivore could have the lead in sex with a carnivore. The fact that they were both males. Everything about their sex was so taboo to society that it drove the young wolf nuts. He was a deviant, through and through, and he was learning to love it.

Louis kept biting his neck as he started thrusting even faster, and one of his hands moved down as he began to stroke his lover's length.

The wolf let his head turn back and forth against the wall, moaning louder and louder as Louis attacked him from three different angles. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

The deer wrapped his hand around his length as he began pumping him against the wall, again and again.

The music and the candles faded from Legosi's mind as all he could focus on now was his fiance. This beautiful deer that loved him. His mind chanted again and again. _Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis!_ Soon, he could actually hear the name uttered over and over, unaware it was coming from his own mouth.

"Ahhh~ Legosi~" Louis moaned against his neck.

Legosi wanted this to last forever, but of course, all good things had to come to an end. His length twitched in Louis's hand, and with a long and loud howl, he released hard, hitting the underside of the deer's chin and neck.

Louis felt the warm substance hit him and closed his eyes as he leaned forward, focused on getting himself there. He already felt it coming.

Legosi's orgasm was long, pumping out more and more as his howl turned into a low growl. He must have been really pent up.

Finally, Louis released into his fiance as he moaned loudly against his neck.

That familiar warm feeling in his behind made Legosi gasp one last time, his own orgasm weaning now. In the end, they were both panting, drenched in sweat and gripping each other. The jazz was still playing.

Louis had no words. He loved this wolf more than anything in in the world. Living for him was the best decision he had ever made.

After recovering, Legosi slid his legs off of the deer, a dull ache in his thighs. He continued to savor the warm feeling of Louis inside of him.

The young buck just focused his thoughts on the warm feeling of his mate's fur. It was perfect.

Soon, that familiar crooked and toothy smile appeared on the wolf's face. It was strange how he could pull off handsome and dorky at the same time.

"What?" Louis finally got out.

"Heh, heheh, we...we're getting really good at this!"

"We are?"

Legosi cleared his throat. "Do...do you not think so?"

"...I know that the first time was special and everything, but I think that was the best sex we've had."

Legosi's smile got wider. "We just keep getting better and better." He looked down, noticing the mess he made on his mate. "Oh...you have a little...on your..."

"Yeah...I felt it," Louis chuckled, moving his hand to adjust his eyepatch after the intense love making session.

Legosi looked at their hands, still intertwined. He had been squeezing them pretty tight. "I...didn't hurt you this time, did I?"

"I don't believe so. You don't have to worry so much."

The wolf huffed. "I guess not. I just...thought it'd be more of an issue, but we have sex so...effortlessly." He uttered the last word in an almost breathless manner.

"And everyone is always so scared of this..."

"It's because we love each other so much," Legosi whispered, his face stone cold serious.

"It must be true."

The wolf's smile returned, and he brought a finger below Louis' eye, stroking the fur there. He looked down where the deer still penetrated him. "...Gonna be a mess on the carpet..."

"At least we didn't stain the wall, honestly..."

"Yeah..."

"How was...the playlist?"

"It was...romantic. And the candles too. We should do this more." Legosi's eyes went wide with excitement. "Oh, oh! And put flower petals on the bed! And...get more pillows!"

"Flower petals on the bed? What?"

"Yeah! Y'know, like rose petals...?"

"Why would we do that?"

"It'd be romantic."

"Wouldn't the petals get all over our fur?"

"Yeah...and you'd look really pretty." Legosi's eyelids fluttered.

"You're very homosexual when you want to be."

"Wh-what? We're getting married!"

"What? I know!"

"Isn't that homosexual?"

"Well some people are bisexual," Louis said, thinking it was funny that he was still buried in him.

Legosi's ear twitched. "I...I guess..." What was he? He never really thought about it until Louis came along. That meant he probably only liked men, right?...Herbivore men. He leaned forward, kissing Louis' cheek.

The deer smiled. "You...You make me so happy...I never thought I could feel this way."

"I feel the same. And now we have each other. Forever."

"Forever until we d-Grow old!" _That was close._

"Until our fur is gray.", Legosi added. _My reptile genes...I'll probably outlive him..._

The wolf leaned forward more, pulling Louis out of him slightly as he pushed the deer backward until he was laying on his back, Legosi now on top. He nuzzled the herbivore lovingly.

"Mm..." Louis hummed, closing his eye.

"Mmm, Louis, we shouldn't sleep on the floor."

"We aren't sleeping."

"...Oh. Yeah." Legosi returned to nuzzling Louis' neck and licking it.

"The atmosphre, the music...I feel like this is what Kai calls...vibing."

The carnivore on top of him snorted. "And you're sounding like robot Louis again."

"Oh my gosh, it's been forever." Louis' chest rose and fell with his breaths.

Legosi traced a claw around his pecs. "Tonight...it was perfect."

"You sure you're tired?"

"Hm, why do you ask?"

"It can keep being perfect."

"Oh? What do you want to do next?" Legosi licked Louis straight on the nose.

"Hm. Not sure." He kissed his cheek.

"We could...watch a movie."

"We haven't done that in so long!"

"There's still a lot of movies on Zulu to get through." Legosi smiled again, not even paying attention to the fact they were carrying out a normal conversation naked on the floor with the deer still inside him.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm. Maybe something fantasy?"

"Fantasy? I honestly didn't expect that." He moved his fingers up and messed with Legosi's ears.

The ears twitched, and the dog became like a puddle on top of him, sighing contentedly. "I just want to get away somewhere for a bit, even if it is just in my head. With you."

"I felt like I've been taken away all night," Louis mumbled.

"I'd love to take you away," Legosi sighed, wistfully.

"I don't know, that sex already took me somewhere magical." He paused and shook his head. "Still sounds ridiculous."

Legosi laughed, a low rumble one that resonated with Louis' own chest. "I like it when it's coming from you."

"I'm sure you like anything coming from me."

"Eheh, yeah." The wolf blushed. "So...should we clean up?"

"Absolutely. But...another shower?"

"I guess...or just a towel."

"Might dry though..."

"Hmm, a quick rinse, maybe?" Legosi really just wanted to get in that bed with him as soon as possible.

"Okay, fine."


	86. Alone Together

**Chapter 85 - Alone Together**

After their sexcapades, they proceeded to get in the shower once more and clean each other off. It wasn't long before they were out and dry.

"Should we leave the candles...lit?" Legosi asked.

"I really enjoy the atmosphere," Louis answered.

The wolf nodded. He watched the light dance off his and his partner's fuzzy bodies. He walked over to the bed and pulled up the covers, slipping in and sighing.

The deer crawled in and joined him after he grabbed the remote. "Mmm, home."

The big warm canine nuzzled up to him, their fluffy fur meshing together. "Home."

_Don't get used to this, Louis...There's still the matter at hand..._ He sighed.

Legosi watched as Louis turned on the TV and navigated to the Zulu menu. He suddenly had an idea. "Hey...do you think there are any shows about animals like us?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Like, shows with or about animals that are gay or in interspecies relationships?" the canine explained.

"You think society would allow that?"

"Well, maybe?"

Louis began the search for the LGBT section on Zulu.

Surprisingly for the deer, the selection was more than barebones. However, the selection seemed to be mostly short films, and all of them had same species gay couples. "It's better than nothing..." He constantly looked at the summaries of each short film to see if anything interested him.

Legosi shifted next to him. "These all seem sort of boring," he observed.

"Really?"

"They all have the same plot, it seems."

"Oh. I guess that's true. And they're all same species, same gender."

"Well, same gender is the point, right?"

"I'm just surprised there's almost no interspecies..."

"Maybe there's interspecies stuff that's not gay?"

"Eugh."

Legosi let out a small laugh. "Let's find something else, hm?"

"Alright, what else, then?"

He snuggled up to Louis even more. "Do you like anime?"

"I've never seen it, to be honest," Louis admitted.

"I like a few. Maybe see what Zulu has."

Louis handed the remote to the bigger animal, sitting back, his feet sticking out of the blanket.

Legosi navigated through the menu, going to the animation section. He scrolled through the shows. "Any of these look good?"

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to decide or choose."

The wolf leaned up and kissed him. "Take a plunge. What jumps out at you? There's no right answer."

"You sound like the host of a game show..."

"Pff, imagine _me _as a gameshow host..."

"I've seen you in a suit. The sexiest host."

"That's not all there is to it, Lou!" Legosi laughed.

"Sexiest voice!"

The dog giggled, then cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound as smooth as possible. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to...Cherryton Academy Trivia Showdown!"

"Oh?" Louis raised a brow.

Legosi smiled shyly after the strange display. "Uh, that was my gameshow host voice?"

"Give me some trivia."

Legosi blinked. "Oh, uh, th-the show isn't real."

"You don't have any questions to ask?"

"Hm? Like...ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Umm, what...is your favorite thing about me?" Legosi nestled into Louis after he asked.

"Quite the trivia. How much you love me...every time I think about it I get excited."

"Oh, so it wasn't my voice, then." The wolf gave that crooked smile.

"It's not as prominent as your love and it's your voice that you use all the time, so that's really saying something."

Legosi retreated more into his fiancé. "Mmm, I like your voice. It's pretty..._You're pretty."_

"No I'm not." He hushed him.

"You're so beautiful, you take my breath away."

"And yet you're breathing just fine~"

Legosi scowled and dug his face deeper into Louis' neck, nibbling and licking.

"Hmm~ Weren't we gonna watch something?"

The wolf retreated, licking his own nose cutely. "Um, yeah. I guess I'll pick something."

Louis settled back, waiting.

The wolf scrolled through a few shows, and picked an anime about a cat samurai. As soon as he did so, he returned to Louis' neck, licking and nipping.

The deer blinked, thinking it was funny the large animal wasn't watching the show he just put on.

Said large animal continued to lick and moan softly. It was strange how comfortable he was. If he were any other carnivore he'd be seconds away from devouring his prey. Hell, he was even biting him lightly. But the act was wholly romantic. The thought of eating Louis didn't even cross his mind. He wished he could tell his past self that he could get to this point. It was even more reason they had to live and have a future together.

Louis wrapped an arm around him and rubbed up and down his back. "Can it get more comfortable? There's no way."

The wolf's back arched at the touch, causing him to bite a bit harder.

The cervid kept rubbing up and down. "No. Way."

Legosi looked up, drool falling from his mouth. "I could, uh, try to make you more comfortable, maybe."

"Ooh. I'd like to see you try!"

"Mmph." Legosi grabbed Louis and turned him on his side, wrapping his arms and legs completely around the smaller animal from behind in the process. He put his snout over the deer's shoulder, out of the way of his antlers, and licked at his jawline, rubbing up and down his torso with his large hands while also rubbing their legs together.

"Oh wow..." Louis blushed at the intimate position. "What about the show...?"

"I like the background noise..."

"I thought you wanted to see it!"

"Yeah...but you're right here..."

"But I'm just sitting here."

"But...it's still been so long since we could do this in bed..."

"We share the bed every night, sweetheart."

"But not naked cuddling like this." Legosi wrapped him up tighter, sniffing his scent deeply, intoxicated by how it coalesced with the smell of their previous intercourse. "Any other herbivore in your situation right now...they'd be scared for their life..."

"Would they? Really?"

"They would. How do you feel, though?"

"I don't feel anything but my love." He moved his hand back to feel Legosi's cheek. "And my love."

Legosi held still for a second, trying to parse the words. "...wait."

"Huh?"

"You just said the same thing twice?"

"No. I meant my feelings 'my love' and you, my love."

His fiance paused to think again. "...Oooooooooh." He gave the deer another lick. "Clever."

"Aren't I, though?" He smiled, listening to the animated cat show in the background.

"Mhm." Legosi looked over at the television. "You'd look pretty cool using a sword, hon."

"You've seen me use a sword!" Louis laughed. "During Adler."

"Oh..." Legosi blinked. "Wow, that seems so long ago. I didn't remember. But...it was pretty...sexy."

"Even at the time when you looked terrified?"

"I mean, looking back on it.", Legosi chuckled. He ran his fingers through the deer's chest fur. "You remember that night, right? When you stopped Bill from hurting me more..."

"I do remember that night. Clearly."

"Remember when you helped me up, and you clung to my hand. Neither of us let go..."

"I...I do remember that."

"Why did you hang on?"

"What...do you mean...?"

"That was when you...didn't like me. I was surprised that you saved me, and that you willingly held my hand...and didn't let go."

"You didn't let go either," Louis muttered.

"Yeah, but I liked you then..."

"I bet..."

Legosi nuzzled in more. "Mmm, maybe you liked this wolf earlier than you realized..."

"I just...remember your hand being so warm and I had never really touched anyone like that before..."

"Oh..." That was a lot sadder than Legosi was thinking. "I'm so glad...we got to where we are. We've done a good job..."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Not even a truckload of celery," Legosi joked.

"Not even a planet full."

"Hmmm." The carnivore rubbed his deer more, thoughts he had previously in the night resurfacing. "Louis...I...do think I want to...have sex with you. Like...top you..."

"O-oh?"

"Like...holding you like this...I feel like you're safe. I'm protecting you. I'd like to have that same feeling...during sex."

"With you..." He cleared his throat. "In me...?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I mean, it might not work. It's just a nice thought."

"What? Of course it will work...it's us!"

"We're like a...team."

"Oh.", Legosi reacted quietly. His tail started thumping underneath the covers. "Y-yeah. We are!" He leaned forward and kissed Louis on the cheek.

"...Yeah." _A team that could change if something happens...But I can't talk about it..._

"...Uh, but I'm not saying that would replace the way we have sex now, of course."

"I never said that, either. I thought you were apprehensive, though."

Legosi sighed. "I am. You know how much I don't want to hurt you."

"I feel like you'd do some pretty crazy things JUST to avoid hurting me."

"Heh." The television suddenly got louder, and Legosi's head jerked to watch it. It was some action scene, which his canine genes were fixated toward. His eyes flicked back and forth with all the colors and lights.

Louis looked and watched, grinning at how easily distracted his partner was. Everything was perfect. If only they could be like this forever. If only...


	87. The Beginning of the Divide

**Chapter 86 - The Beginning of the Divide**

The next morning, both boys had fallen asleep with Zulu still playing the cat anime. Legosi was spooning Louis as they laid in bed together. It was the morning that the wolf returned to school.

Much to their chagrin, Legosi had set the alarm days ago when he knew he would need it. Curse his foresight! It was one thing Louis had helped him more with, but being jolted awake by a vibrating phone is not how two lovers wish to awake in each others' arms.

Louis' eyes opened and he groaned. "Turn it off..."

Legosi groaned and made a grab for it, instead knocking it off the nightstand. He disentangled his body from Louis and lurched over the side of the bed, swiping the screen to shut the sound off. He sighed, picking the phone up and sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked back at Louis.

The deer yawned as their eyes made contact. "What was that about?"

"Alarm. I have school today." Legosi's gaze turned toward the door. He really didn't want to pass through it today. He stood up slowly, stretching his body with a few audible cracks.

"Oh yeah. I'm so lucky I'm not in school." Louis smiled just a bit.

"Yeah. I'm just going through all of this..." Legosi went to put on some underwear. "...For what, really?"

"For...learning..." his fiance yawned again.

"Yeah, but I can learn anything I want online, right? It's all for some...piece of paper that tells animals I can do a job..."

"Well, that's society for you."

Legosi's expression turned sour, putting on the rest of his clothes. "Yeah...the same society that doesn't accept our love."

"I feel so lucky." He moved and hugged the pillow, his full backside exposed thanks to Legosi moving the blanket.

The wolf looked back. "Why? Because you don't have to go to school?"

"Mmmmhmmm..."

"...have to agree with you there." The dog pulled on the striped pants and suspenders that were so ubiquitous to Cherryton. He slid the tie on, recalling all the times his mate had grabbed it in the past.

"I'll..wait for you..."

"You always do..." Legosi walked into the kitchen, turning on a light on the way, and grabbed many of the premade meals that had been prepared from the fridge. He shoved it in his mouth, chewing loudly. He looked down at a stain on the carpet. "Oh...oops."

"Hmm?" Louis' ear twitched.

"Uh, we forgot to clean up the floor last night."

"We...got stuff on the flooooor?"

"Seems like it. I mean, it had been over a week and you were...full?"

"Blehhhh..." The deer whined. He moved a bit in the bed, curling around the pillow. "...Clean it later..."

"Yeah." Legosi chewed on his food, staring longingly at the beautiful deer on the bed. It took all his willpower not to slip back into bed and embrace him.

Louis sighed and turned over, looking at him. "Have a good day..."

"I...will. For you." The wolf smiled.

"I have something else important to tell you."

"Hm?" Legosi's ears perked up as he walked over to the bed. "What is it?"

Louis reached and grabbed his hand. "I love you."

His wolf smiled. "...I love you too."

"Be safe." The deer turned around again to sleep.

"I will. For you..." Legosi finished up his breakfast and grabbed his backpack, turning back to the deer's sleeping form. "...and for myself, too."

Louis made one last content noise as he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Understandably, the atmosphere of the school was somber. Gon delivered an announcement over the PA during first period. Legosi had a hard time focusing, since he had spent the last weeks romping with Louis and thinking about murderers. Actually coming back to classes was...strange.

Jack tried to rouse him, as was his responsibility as his best friend. It worked a little bit, but of course Legosi couldn't tell the labrador of their plan. First period came and went, as did second, and lunch.

After the meal, Legosi left the cafeteria, only to run into a familiar tiger.

Gon noticed him as the wolf walked down the hall. "Ah! Legosi-kun!" He waved.

"Oh!" The canine perked up, and his friends looked on in confusion and awe. The wolf waved back at their principle. "Hello, Gon-san!" He looked to his friends. "I'll see you guys around." He walked over.

"It's so good to see you. I'm sorry the last time we talked...wasn't pleasant."

Legosi looked down at their shoes. "I'm sorry too. It really was...awful."

"Everything's been a nightmare lately...I, for one, don't think segregation is going to help anything." This was the first time the frightening word had been mentioned.

The young student gulped. "Oh. So...that's definitely happening?" He looked outside the window, soaking in the dreary day.

"School board insists," Gon sighed. "Every carnivore and herbivore separated."

"...When is it going to happen?"

"Between the semesters. And I mean _every _carnivore and herbivore has to be separated."

The wolf nodded somberly. "Yeah...I know..."

"You know what that means, don't you?" He was trying to lay this on him softly.

"I said _I know._" Legosi immediately looked away, ashamed that he had snapped at his friend like that. "...Sorry."

The feline sighed. "You should probably move your things out of Louis' dorm."

"The school year doesn't end until March, though," the dog pleaded, trying not to sound so desperate.

"You'll get used to living without him if you get out earlier. He'll still be allowed to stay on campus, at least. But, you won't be allowed to stay over or live with him any longer."

Legosi sighed, leaning down on the window sill. He continued to stare outside as he spoke. "...We're getting married. Well...I guess you knew that."

"I know. And I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this. At least I can give you my congratulations."

Legosi turned to the tiger with hope in his eyes. "Can...can we actually get married? A couple like us?"

"Not legally." Gon looked to the side. "I wish it were a fantasy like that."

Legosi bristled and his heart sank to his feet. He had expected that, but he didn't want to confront it. Neither he or Louis (that he knew of) had researched the specifics yet, living in their own perfect world where they could get married. The wolf sighed again. "Maybe...in a different country."

"I'm sorry, Legosi...This is society. There are herbivores and carnivores everywhere. This is how it is."

The student stood up again, eyes wet as he looked into the cat's own eyes. Without much thought, he retreated into his large form, hugging him tight.

Gon blinked and hugged back. "Legosi-kun, calm down. Calm down. I should have waited until after school to tell you this..."

The canine took deep breaths, trying not to cry. "I feel...I feel...like we're all alone. That we don't have anyone that can help us..." Animals walked around the two, gawking at the sight.

"You know I'm here for you," Gon said, then chuckled. "I feel like a counselor, even though we have one of those."

Legosi drew back, only then realizing what he was doing. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't your job. You've just been so good to us..."

"I care about you both. You're absolute proof that carniherbi can work!"

"Thank you, sir!" The wolf did a little bow, before his mind went elsewhere. "We have...friends who are in relationships like us. I wonder if they'll do okay with segregation..."

"Oh boy..." Gon rubbed his eyes with his thumbs. "This is getting stressful."

"I-I'm sorry for intruding upon you, Gon-san!" Legosi bowed once again. "I'll be on my way."

"Have a good day in class. Talk to me any time."

The wolf walked off, a feeling of dread looming over him.

* * *

The rest of the day was even more of a haze for Legosi. He didn't take any notes or do any work, just stared straight ahead. Time flowed past him and before he knew it, classes had ended for the day. He immediately swung his bookbag to his back and trudged home. He forgot to knock as he came in, simply unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Louis looked up from where he was cutting fruit on the counter, wearing clothes and his special apron. He must have gone out since he was dressed.

Legosi looked at his deer and smiled for the first time since leaving that morning. He set his backpack down and took his shoes off before walking over.

Louis set the knife down. "Welcome home."

The wolf said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and kissed him on the lips.

The cervid kissed back. "Happy to have you back where you belong."

Upon hearing those words, a few stray tears dropped from the wolf's eyes.

"Woah, hey. What's wrong?" He used his thumb to wipe his tears.

"Uh, well, um." Legosi had reached down to grab his hands, kneading them with his own. "Gon-san...He said that starting next school year...Cherryton will be segregated."

"What?!" Louis pulled his hands back. "What do you mean?!"

The wolf reached out to grab him again, not bearing to be apart from him anymore. "We'll all be segregated, and I'll have to leave..."

"L-leave?! Where?!"

"Back to Room 701, I guess." Legosi sniffed, wiping an eye.

"What the fuck?! No." His brows furrowed in anger.

It was saddening to see the deer react in that way. He didn't deserve this. Neither of them did. Legosi gripped Louis tighter, staring into his one eye. "Louis...after we find this killer...I'm going to drop out. We'll move in somewhere and live together."

"Fuck this," the deer huffed.

Legosi gripped even harder. "Gon-san said I should start my move out right away, but I won't do it. We'll find the killer before the end of the school year, and after that we're getting out of here."

"You've already decided this?" Louis asked, hands balled into fists.

"I thought about it after Gon-san told me, but I decided right as I saw your face when you heard about it..."

"Well I was about to go off and tell you I wanted you to drop out if things are going to be miserable like this."

Legosi blinked. "Oh...I thought you would be mad at me, since you told me I needed to focus on graduating like, a few months ago..."

"That was a few months ago," Louis said. "I don't care about school anymore."

The wolf nodded. "Yeah! Plus, I have that job, hopefully. And you could get a job, and we could stay at grandpa's until we get it all sorted out."

"This changes everything," the deer huffed. "Our home..."

"I hope Gon-san would allow moving trucks to come here to take everything...", Legosi mumbled.

"He better. Is he kicking me out?"

The wolf shook his head. "He said you could still stay."

"Legosi..." he moved a finger on the counter a bit.

"...Louis."

"What's the point of finishing the year at this point?"

"We have to stay to find the killer..."

"Does that mean you have to go to class? What would that do for you?"

Legosi considered this. "...You're right. But, if I drop out now, I won't be able to stay here..."

"I dropped out and I'm still here."

"Oh...hmm..."

"Maybe you could use that canine charm and do some begging...?"

"Maybe..." His fiance turned heel and walked away, scanning the room. "Do we have any pieces of paper?"

"Yeah, in the drawer over there," Louis pointed.

Louis picked up the knife once more. "I was making you a fruit salad as a snack for when you were done with class."

"Well, I hope you're still doing it," The wolf offered a small smile.

"Yeah, I am." He said, going back to cutting fruit and adding it to a colorful bowl of other cubes and pieces. "When is the soonest you can talk to Gon, because it needs to happen."

"I'm going to write a formal document of...dropping out." Legosi pushed the end of the pen to his chin, scratching his neck in thought. "I just...don't know how to word it."

"Why don't you just go to him and discuss the matter?" Louis asked.

"Um...I feel more comfortable just, dropping it in his mailbox."

"Legosi."

The wolf turned quickly to the deer. "Louis!"

"What?!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What do you mean? Huh?" Legosi cocked his head at Louis, his mouth agape slightly and ears crooked.

"What do you mean what?"

Legosi shook his head, grumbling. "St-start over. You said my name first."

"You need to go to him personally!"

The wolf drooped down. "B-but he'll be so disappointed in me..."

"Then I will."

His mate put the pen down and sighed. He was about to speak when his phone went off. He dug into his pocket and checked it. "It's Pina. Wants to know where we should meet."

"Meet for what? Oh," Louis frowned. "Don't you think this is more important?"

"M-more important than the murderer?"

"I don't care about that as much as I care about us!"

"Well...maybe Pina and Bill can work on it alone today..." Legosi suggested.

"You seriously need to talk to Gon immediately."

"...Come with me?"

"You want me to come with you?"

Legosi nodded.

"What about this?" Louis pointed to the bowl. "Put it in the fridge and leave it for later?"

"I guess. I'll message Gon-san and see when we can meet."

"I'm waiting." He began to cut quicker.

Legosi took out his phone, typing the message quickly.

Legosi: _Can I come and meet with you today?_

Gon actually responded quickly.

Gon: _When?_

Legosi: _As soon as you can._

Gon: _You can come now._

Legosi nudged Louis. "Oh, we can go now."

"Let me just finish this real quick and we'll go." The deer's mood had completely changed from the smiling deer that greeted him.

His partner went off to change out of his uniform as Louis finished his dish, sighing audibly the whole time.

The buck was aware of how he was feeling, because he felt the exact same way. Sadness and anger, mixed into one emotion.

Legosi was redressed, wrapping the scarf Louis bought for him all around his face. He sat on the bed and waited.

The deer got on his winter clothes after finishing the fruit salad and sticking it in the fridge. "Let's make this quick. I'm not taking no for an answer."


	88. Refusal and Realization

**Chapter 87 - Refusal and Realization**

Legosi followed his deer outside, not seeing him like this since they were at Horns.

The deer moved quickly toward the school with purpose, hands curled up into fists. "You should have known this would be my reaction."

"I know." Legosi caught up to him and reached for his hand to hold.

Louis gripped it. "I'm pissed. This is fucked up."

"I know..."

They got to the doors, which Louis pulled open, allowing them to enter and start their way down the hall to Gon's office.

The hallways were eerily empty for a school day. Everyone must have gone straight back to their rooms.

In no time, Louis was bursting through the doors of Gon's office, startling the tiger. "Gon-San!"

Legosi covered his face, realizing he didn't tell the principal that Louis would also be coming, or that...this would happen.

The tiger jumped. "Legosi-kun, Louis-kun! What's all this about?"

Louis slammed his hand on the desk. "You told Legosi to leave our dorm?"

The feline adjusted his glasses. "Rules are rules. Segregation begins next year and every carnivore and herbivore is going to be split up."

The deer squinted. "That's bullshit. Legosi and I are just fine. Did they not take into account that every carnivore is different?!"

Legosi stood there fidgeting. Louis was the true ferocious one.

"What?" Gon blinked.

"Legosi still has never tried to eat me. He's never even hurt me! This is fucking ridiculous!"

The older animal's head reared back. "Language, Louis-kun!"

The wolf flinched at his fiance's lie, and how mad he was getting. But he knew he couldn't stop it now.

The tiger cleared his throat. "Didn't you say you tried to eat Louis in spring?"

The deer's head turned to Legosi.

The canine cleared his throat. "I-it's alright, Louis. He knows..."

"That doesn't help our case!" His lover snapped.

"Th-there wasn't a case when I told him! I'm sorry!"

"Yes there was! Tem was killed just before that!"

"But Gon-san knows I won't hurt you! He supports us! This is out of his control!"

Louis crossed his arms. "We refuse to follow these rules."

Legosi held his hands up. "E-enough. Gon-san, I'm going to be dropping out."

The cat blinked, then shook his head. "Come again?"

"If this school is going to be segregated, I'm dropping out."

"But you only have a year left!"

"I don't want to be in a school that can't even protect its own students! There's no use staying here."

Gon looked hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, then took a moment and finally said; "I'm sorry."

Legosi's angry expression softened, and he walked over to the principal. "Gon-san, it's not your fault. I know you're trying your hardest."

"Will you be finishing your education somewhere else?" Gon asked.

Legosi shrugged. "I could, but I want to establish a good starting point with my relationship with Louis."

The tiger blinked. "Haven't you already started?"

"We can't stay at this school forever, Gon-san, and this just made it clearer to me..."

"I-I never expected you to stay forever!"

Legosi looked back to Louis to try to gauge what the deer thought of his argument.

Louis shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore, Gon-San. We're leaving. If we can't be together here, then we don't want to be here."

The wolf turned back and nodded. "I'm sorry, Gon-san. If you would please let us stay until the end of the school year, that would be appreciated."

"Aren't you dropping out?"

Legosi's face blanked. He knew he couldn't tell Gon about the investigation, but he also had no idea what excuse to use for them to stay. "It's...just for us to get our bearings."

"How soon?"

"The...end of the school year?" the wolf repeated.

"I meant are you dropping out now?"

"Yes. There would be no reason to go to classes if I'm just going to drop out."

"I'll...file the withdrawal papers then."

"...Thank you." Legosi looked back at Louis once again before he had another thought. He turned back to Gon. "Will...it need a signature from my grandpa?"

"It will," the tiger nodded.

Legosi looked back at his partner once more. "That'll be another trip."

"Mm," The deer responded.

"I'll get it to him, Gon-san. When do you need it?" the wolf asked.

"In a week's time after I file the paper, so, a week from today," Gon said. He then sighed. "Yet another student dropping out..."

"I'm so sorry," Legosi apologized again.

"Parents aren't too happy with Cherryton right now."

"I can imagine." Legosi walked back to Louis, hooking his arms around him.

The deer took a breath. "I apologize for my outburst, but Legosi comes before anything else."

The wolf's heart fluttered at those words. His tail whapped their legs as he brought his head down and nuzzled the side of his face.

Gon smiled. "You two...Always love before all."

Legosi looked at Gon. "Maybe...that's what's wrong with the world. Animals have forgotten how to put love first..."

Louis snorted. "Don't think they forgot. They never have."

"We'll teach them!"

"Every animal in the world?" Gon blinked.

"All the animals we meet!"

Louis grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. "I love you more than anything."

Gon smiled goofily at the teens. "I feel like a proud father, and I'm not even a father."

"A f-father..." Legosi blinked.

"Yeah, hahaha," Gon grinned.

The deer blinked. He didn't really know the feline, so he must have been talking about his mate.

"Thank you again, Gon-san. We'll keep in contact with you. We'll let you know how we're doing when we leave," Legosi promised.

Louis nodded. "I am sorry that I yelled at you, again. I just care about him too much to be separated." Plus, we have to protect one another now.

The two watched as Gon wrote up the appropriate paperwork and placed it on the desk. Legosi walked over and picked it up, thanking the principal as they both left.

Louis sighed. "I went off again.."

Legosi rubbed his back. "Do you want help with it?"

"Help with what?"

"Um, when you get angry."

"What? Are you gonna give me a rubber band to snap on my wrist? Am I Kai now?"

The wolf shrunk a bit in his stature. "No, no. You just seemed upset about it, so I wanted to know if it bothered you enough..."

"I feel bad about it but...The aggressiveness helps. It gets the urgency across."

The wolf cleared his throat. "Uh, it might sound silly but...it makes me feel safer."

"Hm?"

"Well, because I can't really...show a side of myself like that, and I don't want to. But, when you do it it makes me feel safe."

"You are safe. I'll protect you." Louis looked at him with a fierce gaze.

"I know you will, and I'll protect you."

At that moment, Legosi's phone buzzed. Then buzzed again. He took it out of his pocket.

"Oh...I forgot to tell Pina and Bill what we were doing. And...there's a message from Haru wondering if we still want to get together sometime or not, because of the...you know."

"I don't feel like doing anything, to be honest."

"Yeah...this is all too much." The two exited the building, trudging back into the cold outdoors.

"What do we do though?"

"I...I don't know," Legosi said with a defeated tone. "Maybe...Pina and Bill will think of something."

"Mmm. Do we have to?"

"We already said we would. And I do want to stop that killer."

"I know...But...The news just...Sucks."

"Well, Pina did try to get us prepared for the segregation news. I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

"I knew it was coming...but being told we have to separate, I went into overdrive..."

"Well, we have until March, so that's a little under two months. I think we can do it within that time, especially if I don't have class anymore." The wolf sighed, not quite believing yet that he no longer had to worry about homework or studying.

"Yeah and we can focus solely on the murderer now," Louis sighed.

Soon, they were in front of their home again. Legosi looked up at it, just now noticing that it was just some outcropping of a utility building that looked entirely unremarkable. "Where do you think we'll live after this?" the wolf pondered, quiet voice almost being lost to the wind.

"I don't know," Louis answered, unlocking the door.

Legosi followed. "Uh, I guess you can finish that fruit salad now."

"It's done, you just need to eat it."

"Okay. Will you eat with me?"

"Huh? It was just for you."

The large carnivore took his shoes off, eyes staying on the ground. "Will you...sit with me?"

"Alright." The smaller animal was already removing his shoes and heading toward the table.

Legosi trotted over to the table, sitting down onto it. He felt numb. He was able to drop out of school, but now that just left the investigation before them.

"You...forgot the salad," Louis pointed out.

"Oh...I thought you would bring it to me..."

"Oh, okay." The deer got up and got the salad from the fridge, then set it down in front of his wolf, sitting down once more.

Legosi observed it, noting it was made from raspberries, strawberries, cantaloupe, pineapple, kiwi...he lost count. A lot of fruit was in it. It looked great. He smiled. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you, too."

The dog clenched his fists. "If that...fucking murderer...just wasn't around...we'd be fine...we'd be fine!"

Louis shook his head. "Woah."

Legosi grabbed his fork and started angrily eating, cheeks puffing out adorably to contrast his furrowed brow.

"We'll find them and then be okay," Louis said.

His mate stopped chewing, swallowed, and set his fork down. "I...I don't know what I'll do when we find the killer...that scares me."

"What you'll do?"

"...Yeah..."

"We don't want to be unprepared when we catch them."

"I don't want to do something like that in front of you. When I fought that wolf...you were unconscious..." Legosi stared at his claws.

"I could only hear it."

"Let's just say...sometimes I understand why Pina wants to put nails in his bat..."

"So you have those thoughts."

Legosi nodded. "When...I think of a carnivore hurting herbivores...when you got hurt...that night when I attacked you...it makes me...so...angry."

"Woah..."

The wolf's ears folded and he held his hands up. "O-oh, I'm sorry, Louis! I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't."

His wolf huffed and dug back into his food. He still had an upset expression on his face, although that paired with him eating a bowl of fruit was strangely adorable. He looked back up to Louis, scowling still. "I'm shorry."

"I don't know. This whole situation is fucked."

"We should just...sit all the suspects in a room and ask them."

"Really?"

"It'd be easier," Legosi sulked, looking down at the stain on the carpet.

"Then the killer would know..."

"And they would do something and we would know."

"Oh."

Legosi quickly finished up the fruit, placing the fork down on the table. "Okay, what should we do now?"

"Come up with ideas."

"Well...we could look through those social media sites Kai sent."

"Wasn't Bill doing that?"

"Yeah, but I feel useless."

"You're not!"

Legosi continued, seemingly not hearing the deer. "Wh-what good's a carnivore if they can't even do anything in this situation..."

"I thought we assigned you a task..."

The wolf sighed. "Yeah. I just haven't been able to do it yet...and now that I'm out of class...how am I going to blend in with everyone?"

"Oh shit..." Louis gulped.

Legosi nodded. "Now what?"


	89. What Do We Know?

**Chapter 88 - What Do We Know?**

It was Tuesday when the boys met up again. All of the after school clubs voluntarily took a week break, and most of the students that still remained at Cherryton went straight to their dorms or to the lounging areas.

Bill and Pina sat in a quiet corner of the library, which was mostly empty, waiting for Legosi and Louis.

"Wonder what was so important yesterday that Legosi called off the meeting," Pina spoke into his hand, which propped his face up as he leaned forward onto the table.

"I have no idea. Isn't this, like, the most important thing right now?" Bill blinked.

"It's _the _most important thing right now! Thank you, Billy!" Pina reached over and scratched one of the carnivore's cute, round ears.

He smiled, murring. "Do you just wanna ask them when they get here?"

"I dunno, isn't that nosy? Well, scratch that, I'm a nosy dude. I'm definitely gonna ask."

"We were supposed to meet yesterday! I know I'm not the best at working, but they can't put it off again."

"Exactly! I'm glad you're on board. Will make things easier if we have to cut those two off."

"Cut them off?"

Pina stuck his tongue out in thought as he realized his wording was a bit extreme. "If they don't quite work out. If it gets to be too much for them, y'know?"

"There's no way we can do this with just us," Bill shook his head.

"It would suck, but I think we can," Pina murmured.

"No one else has..."

"Yeah, well, nobody else is me."

"Easy on the confidence..."

Pina grumbled. "What, so you can hog it all? Carnivores are the ones who have too much..."

"No! So it doesn't get you hurt!"

At that moment, a tall, lanky gray wolf appeared from behind a bookshelf with a small red deer close behind him.

"Ah, the truants arrive," Pina chewed on the pencil he had with him.

Louis sighed. "Sorry about cancelling yesterday, we had some important stuff to do."

"I dropped out of school," Legosi said bluntly as he plopped into a chair across from the two.

"What?" Bill's eyes grew wide.

Pina's face actually had a flicker of concern. "But...what about the investigation?"

"Me and Louis are staying until the end of the school year. Gon-san said it was okay. We just have to catch the killer before then."

"And he knows?!" the young tiger exclaimed.

"Yeah, he knows I'm dropping out. We had to get him to do the paperwork."

"Not that, you idiot! Did you tell him about what we're doing?" Pina could barely keep the exasperation from his voice.

Legosi's ears drooped as he retreated back in his seat. "O-oh. No, he doesn't know about that."

Louis looked between them. "What's wrong with you two?"

Pina gawked at the deer. "What?"

"Why are you acting all weird?"

The sheep blinked, looked over at his boyfriend, and then back at the other two animals. "Weird? _I'm _being weird? Okay, whatever. Let's just get on with this."

Legosi looked around the table uncomfortably before scooting his chair closer to Louis.

The deer looked to his mate. "Do you think we should..."

"Hm? Should what?"

"Tell them?"

Legosi looked between Louis and the other two in confusion before leaning into his lover and whispering "Tell them what?"

The buck groaned. "What Gon said?"

"Well, Pina already knows, right?"

Pina squinted. "What do I already know?"

"About the...segregation."

Pina sat back, his eyebrows going up. "Oh...when's it going into effect?"

"The end of the school year."

"Huh." Pina looked out the window. "Makes sense that you're dropping out, then..."

Bill gulped. "How bad is it?"

Louis leaned on the table. "No carnivores and herbivores together, period. I assume they'll still have lunch together...It seems like more trouble than it's worth."

"Welp, say goodbye to the drama club forever, I guess," Pina mumbled into his hand. He looked over at Bill, trying to gauge his reaction.

The tiger looked down. "This is a mess..."

Pina placed his hands splayed on the surface of the table. "M-maybe if we catch this murderer, they'll think again about segregation! I mean, if it's just one killer, they'll have to think again about it..." It was different talking about it as an almost definite hypothetical. Now that it was definitely happening, he felt the panic rise.

Louis shook his head. "It's not the carnivores to blame! It's one animal!"

The tiger frowned. "Mm..."

"Um..." Legosi cleared his throat. "Did I...just drop out for no reason then?"

"Of course you didn't! That's a huge might on reversing it!" Louis argued.

Bill circled a claw on the table.

"Gon-san said...a lot of other animals are dropping out," Legosi added.

"Yeah. One of them is my roommate," Pina revealed. "You're probably the only carnivore to drop out, though."

"Wait, your roommate is dropping out?" his boyfriend blinked.

"Yeah. Wish I could get your ass in that room now but soon it'll be even more illegal."

"So...it'll never happen."

Pina put a hand on Bill's arm. "There's always later, bud." He shifted his focus back to the matter at hand. "Okay, so: Bill and I looked over those links Kai sent us."

"And?" Louis raised a brow.

"It was really boring! None of these guys are interesting at all!"

Bill groaned. "We had to wait for some of them to follow us back, though. That was super annoying."

"Oh yeah, Tao had a locked account for some reason, even though he's the most boring man in the world. 'Oh look at me, I'm gonna post the fiftieth selfie of myself wearing a snapback this week. I really hope a girl sucks me off soon!' Fuck, man." Pina laughed to himself. "Also Bill is already friends with Aoba, and we talked about it and we don't really think it could be him."

"Why's that?" Louis asked.

Bill spoke up. "Because he's a bird. No bird did this, they kill differently."

Pina nodded. "Yeah, we looked over the sparse details the public could get for these murders, but it was clear that a mouth filled with teeth was responsible."

The feline nodded. "Makes me feel sick just thinkin' about it..."

"Oh yeah. Uh, Bill already followed Els, so we looked at her account. Nothing on there to point us to anything, though." Pina folded his hands on the table, staring at them.

Louis looked to the side. "Who else?"

"Well, we were able to find pretty solid proof that most of the carnivores couldn't have killed Els that night. Carnivores are prone to being nocturnal, after all." Pina flicked at his horn as he spoke. "The only ones that don't have any activity posted during that time are Tao, Riz, and Juno. Of course, Juno is still unlikely, but we still checked. Also, Riz seems to barely post on his page anyway, so I'm not sure how much that says."

Louis leaned forward. "So, who are our main suspects?"

The other herbivore bit his lip. "Realistically? Tao and Riz. They're both carnivores that are capable of something like that."

"Riz and Tem were friends..." Legosi, who had remained quiet, finally spoke up.

"What?" Bill looked up.

Legosi looked up to meet all of their eyes. "Riz and Tem were friends. They spent a lot of time around one another. They always looked happy..."

Pina brought a finger to his chin. "...Shit. You really think Riz did it?"

"NO!" Everyone jumped.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"H-how could he kill his own friend? Th-that's...wrong!" Legosi held his head in his hands.

"And if you had given into your instincts and ate Louis?" Pina asked.

The wolf blinked, fur bristled. "Wh...I-I didn't even know him that well back then! And it was only one time!"

Pina and Bill blinked and stared wide eyed at the wolf.

Louis looked at them. "...It was one time."

The wooly animal blinked. "Uh, wow. I didn't even know about that. I just meant...in general. Huh..."

Bill scratched his cheek. "What if you had eaten Louis..."

Legosi shook his head. "I-I didn't! When I realized it was him I snapped out of it and ran away!"

Pina suddenly reached out and grabbed Bill's hand under the table. _If even Legosi almost fell prey to his instincts...Bill must not be doing so bad. I've never even noticed him wanting to eat me, after all, even if he is wrestling with it._

Bill squeezed his hand. "Then there would have been two murderers..."

"This isn't about me!" the wolf exclaimed. An angry 'SHHHHH!' could be heard across the library. Legosi slunk back down in his chair.

Louis tapped his chin. "Down to Tao and Riz..."

"Seems like it." Pina looked over to Legosi with sudden sympathy. "Legosi, we're just saying that Riz being friends with Tem doesn't mean he didn't do it. Anything is possible. Even Tao could have done it, even though anyone who looks at his Beastbook would think he's just an average high schooler."

Legosi simply nodded, looking down at the table. "I...I just...don't know what I'll do if it is Riz. I'm just...furious thinking about it."

"Because they were friends?" Louis asked.

"He had...a responsibility...and...if he killed again..." Legosi's brows were now furrowed and his teeth started to bare.

"Again?" Louis blinked.

"Els of course!"

Bill scratched his cheek. "Um...But what do you mean responsibility?"

Legosi turned his head to the tiger, gesturing to him and then himself as he spoke. "You should get it, Bill! We both, as carnivores, have a responsibility to our herbivore friends and...lovers. We'll never eat them!"

"You know some people can't help their instincts..." Bill muttered. "As bad as it is."

"Then he should have turned himself in!"

"He's a high schooler! Why would he?" Louis asked. "He's probably scared of prison!"

Legosi drug his nails against the wooden table, leaving deep grooves. "I don't care. I'll never forgive him!"

Pina watched the whole thing with wide eyes. "Uh..."

Louis shook his head. "We don't even know if he did it."

The sheep blinked and held his head up again. "Yeah, we don't know. Plus, you need to get your ideology out of this if you're going to catch him. Different animals think differently than you do. Accept that."

Bill gulped. "That might be hard for him."

Legosi looked down at what he did to the table and jumped up slightly. "O-oh! Oh..."

Louis grabbed his arm. "Calm down. You're freaking out."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The wolf heard his heart racing. He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down. All these strong feelings, were they always there?

"We still don't know if it's Riz," Louis repeated.

"Yeah. Could be Tao. And could be that we're completely off the mark." Pina brought his hands up to his horns, tapping his nails on them.

"We don't know until we do some real investigating," the deer sighed.

"Exactly, deer boy." The other herbivore crossed his arms and leaned back. "That's just the thing...what to do...what to do..."

"What to do..." Bill scratched his chin.

If it hadn't sunk in before, it did now with these boys. They were just fumbling around in the dark with this thing.

Louis tapped his fingers on the table. "Hm..."

Pina spoke again. "Well, we need to find out where they each live, and see how far away it is from the murder site. I think that's our next move."

"Uh...how do we do that?" Bill asked.

"How do you think? All that shit's kept in the records. Legosi, you're in nice with principal Gon. Maybe you could use that to snoop around?"

Legosi immediately shook his head. "N-no! I couldn't do that!"

Pina sighed. "Then we'll do it without you."

"Gon has been nothing but kind..." Louis mumbled.

"Are you implying he'll just divulge this information to us if we asked?" Pina questioned.

"As if," the cervid scoffed.

"Exactly. So, we go get it in secret. Or we could go snooping around the dorms, but like I've said before, that's probably more risky."

Bill sighed. "I knew this wouldn't be easy.."

"Of course not. But we all agreed to do this anyway." Pina looked around the table, noting the downward gazes. "Right?"

Bill grabbed his hand. "I mean...there's a reason detectives do this kind of stuff for a living..."

"Well, the cops aren't doing shit and I'm not rich enough to hire a PI. I'm doing this with or without you guys."

"And why are you so determined again?" Bill asked. "It doesn't have to be you!"

Pina turned to the tiger, brows furrowed. "Then who?"

"I-I dunno! Someone other than you! You could get hurt!"

Louis blinked. Were these Bill's true feelings on the matter all along?

"And weren't you the one that was going to protect me?" Pina asked.

"But what if it is Riz...he could really hurt you!" the feline argued.

"Not if it's the two of us!" The sheep looked to the others. "...Or the four of us! Plus, you could let me put nails through that bat...just a suggestion."

Bill rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "I just think we should reconsider."

Pina brought a hand up to his brow and rubbed it, eyes closed in frustration. "What...what is your..._reconsideration?_"

"Let's just live our lives as teens! You only have a year left, then we can get out of here."

Louis leaned forward. "But the school will be completely segregated because of one animal."

Pina nodded quickly. "Yeah! Remember, if we pull this off we could undo the segregation ruling!"

Legosi looked from Bill to the two herbivores, completely split between both opinions.

Bill shook his head. "But would it?!"

Pina sighed. "It's better than nothing!" The sheep switched gears. "Have you really just been going along with this the whole time, Bill? Did you never want to avenge Tem and Els?"

"At first I wanted to...but now that we're deeper into it, I realized how crazy this is!"

Louis blinked. "Bill..."

The tiger shook his head. "We could get hurt! Did you guys even discuss what we'd do when we caught the killer?"

"We incapacitate him and gather our evidence and bring it to the police," Pina stated, matter-of-factly.

His boyfriend furrowed his brows. "You want to fight him?!"

"Well, ideally we'd catch him off guard. Or Louis just points his gun at him."

"This is crazy," Bill shook his head more. "We didn't think this through."

Legosi looked over at the tiger. It was strange hearing this sort of thing from Bill. Wasn't Pina the voice of reason here? But then again... The wolf sat there and stewed, deep in thought.

"Fine! I'm not forcing you to do this, Bill!" Pina snapped.

"You shouldn't do this either is what I'm saying!" the tiger argued.

Pina stared at his clenched fists on the table, then he stood up. "You know what? I'm sick of you covering for the carnivores. See ya." The sheep turned heel and stormed off.

Bill put his head in his hands. "Agh...that's not what I wanted..."

Legosi's ears folded as he looked at the tiger. It was strange recalling the animosity he once felt toward him. "Have you ever fought with him before?"

The feline shook his head. "No..."

Louis rubbed his eyes. "Damn it, Bill, why didn't you voice your concerns earlier?"

Bill stuttered, trying to find his words.

"Maybe he didn't think about it until now," Legosi suggested.

Bill sighed. "I don't know. I always had doubts. We're teenagers! People make a living off of this stuff! How could we ever solve a murder?!"

Louis frowned. "Like Pina said: Who else will?"

The feline scratched his cheek more. "If we let it go there's less chances of someone getting hurt, though..."

"Unless there's another murder," Legosi's voice was monotone.

"But one of us could end up dead!" Bill exclaimed.

The deer looked at him. "That's the risk we're taking to save others."

Legosi turned to him again. "Bill...are you afraid of dying or getting hurt?"

"I'm afraid of Pina dying or getting hurt!"

"He's going to do this regardless of your feelings. He joined the drama club for it. It's your job now to protect him."

Bill sighed loudly. "Maybe I can convince him otherwise..."

Legosi said nothing, but looked over to Louis with bugged out eyes that said 'yeah, right'.

Louis put his head on the table. "You're really not helping, Bill. If you were going to do this you should have done it earlier. We have two suspects now!"

Legosi nodded. "We're almost done. Turning back now would be pointless. If it turns out neither of them did it, then we should probably quit."

Bill leaned on the table. "I just don't know, guys..."

"Coming from the guy that goes to the Black Market..." Legosi mumbled.

The cat looked up. "Excuse me?"

Louis put a hand on his mate's. "Legosi. Don't start anything."

Bill huffed. "I got over that."

"Hm?" Legosi perked up. "Over what?"

"Ever since I got with Pina, I haven't gone back..."

Legosi blinked. "Is that...safe? I mean, since you know what meat tastes like..."

Bill put his head in his arms. "...I want to eat him so badly."

Louis looked at him and swallowed. "I knew it."

Legosi's fur bristled. "Bill..."

The tiger swallowed. "..."

The wolf ventured further. "Have you...talked about it?"

"He knows."

Legosi fell silent. How was it with Louis in the beginning? The horrible night at the fountain, and the stray craving here and there. He would think of Louis as his prey sometimes, but that was the extent. Perhaps he had an easier time because he never tasted meat? Or perhaps he just loved Louis so much it became a nonissue. Maybe Bill jumping straight to a sexual relationship affected it? Hesimply sat there, transfixed by his own thoughts.

Louis sighed. "Have you ever even tried?"

Bill shook his head.

The wolf snapped out of his disassociation. "Well...that's good. Have you tried anything to help with it?"

The tiger shook his head. "Other than pushing it back."

"Well, maybe after all of this, we can talk about it? Me and Louis did a few things to help with that..." Legosi looked thoughtfully at the deer. "Although...we had more of a problem with him wanting me to eat him than the other way around..."

Bill's eyes bulged. "Do you think he wants me to eat him?"

Louis shook his head. "You didn't ask when he found out you wanted to eat him?"

The tiger gulped. "No..."

Louis took a deep breath. "Bill."

The cat got up. "I'm...going somewhere else!"

"...Bye," Legosi sighed, looking back at Louis.

And with that, the cat left.

Louis groaned. "This couldn't have gone more wrong."


	90. You and I Aren't That Different

**Chapter 89 - You and I Aren't That Different**

Later that night, the wolf and deer couple cuddled together in bed while watching more of that cat anime.

Louis was deep in his thoughts on the meeting from before. They were minus two more animals they needed for this. Why couldn't everything just go smoothly?

"Mmm, don't you think Sanjiin and Tamou would make a good couple?" Legosi asked, talking about the two main male characters from the show.

The deer crossed his arms. "I guess. Yes? I dunno."

"The way they look at each other...you can tell. Too bad they're both carnivores. It'd almost be like us." Legosi craned his head up to kiss his cheek.

Louis nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Mmmmph." The wolf's head felt heavier. Pretty soon, his breathing would become deeper as he fell into sleep. It was a pattern his mate became very familiar with.

The deer sighed and turned on his side. _That fucking tiger..._

The show went on in the background. An hour passed and his lover was sound asleep. Louis knew it would take an earthquake to wake him. And even then, it'd have to be a big one. That's why when his phone buzzed awake, Legosi stayed asleep.

_A text? At this hour?_ He grabbed his phone from the night stand and looked down at it.

Pina: _hey if ur awake wanna help me get into the student records_

Louis blinked as he looked down.

Louis: _Now?_

Pina: _now. i've been studying how security moves the past few nights for this. oh yeah cherryton actually has proper security now. about fucking time right_

Louis: _How convenient._

Pina: _yeah. anyway im gonna be hanging out by the fountain for the next 10 minutes before the next patrol after that im leaving but if you want to help out (which would relly help me) meet me there before then. DONT bring legosi_

Louis: _He's sleeping like a rock._

Pina: _good_

Louis: _I'll be there in a few._

The only problem facing the deer at the moment was the fact he was undressed, and that Legosi had one heavy arm around him. He tried to move it. "Come on...get off..."

The arm remained in thought about sliding under, but that would risk his antlers.

Legosi smacked his lips, moving his arm lower to rest over the herbivore's slim hips.

That made it much easier for Louis, as he moved his feet and started scooting back.

The canine mumbled in his sleep and wiped his nose, the light from the TV the only thing illuminating the room for the deer.

Louis finally got free and then got up, moving around and getting ready to meet his dall sheep friend. After he was prepared, he made sure to grab his phone and slip out into the night, making his way to where he would be waiting for him.

Sure enough, Pina was seated on the ground with his back against the side of the fountain, backpack next to him. He wore a black sweatshirt and black gloves, paired with dark gray jeans and black boots. It created quite the contrast with the white wool of his head. He looked up as he saw Louis approaching and he waved slightly.

The cervid waved back. He came and sat on the edge of the fountain. "First thing's first...Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You know, all that shit with Bill."

Pina sniffed through one nostril and looked away. "Yeah...well...more reason to get this shit over with. He won't be such a scaredy cat once we get this in the bag."

"He's just worried about you," Louis said.

"Yeah, I get that, but...", the sheep sighed. "I mean, Legosi gets the same way with you, right? Isn't it annoying?"

"They're just being protective. But...Legosi isn't telling me we shouldn't do this. Speaking of, why didn't you want me to bring him?"

"Would you really trust Legosi to be quiet during this? Besides, I'm quickly learning you're the main animal I want by my side for this."

"Mm." The deer looked around. "He was quiet when we stole the bat..."

"Yeah, but that was _before _that little outburst at the library. He's getting too emotional about it."

"Well, can you blame either of them?"

Pina sighed and stood up, slowly. "No, but I can't let them get in my way, either."

"Are you going to tell me why all of this is so important to you?" He crossed his arms.

"What, solving the murder of two of our classmates isn't important?"

"It...it is...but to you."

Pina scowled and looked at the ground. "I'm a herbivore."

"I'm a herbivore as well."

"And this isn't important to you?"

"Of course it is! But you specifically...joining the drama club...Being so...fiery."

"Just how I am, deer. C'mon, we need to get moving." Pina turned on his heel and marched off, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, the handle of his bat sticking out of it.

Louis followed close. "You're hiding something."

"Psh, sorry, but I pretty much came out when I brought Bill to the dance."

"Pina," the cervid frowned.

They stopped at a wall, Pina's back against it as he peeked around the corner. He held his finger up. "These guards are carnivores, so they have good night vision. Once we get inside we'll need to use a light to see, but we can't let them see it."

"Maybe we can sell the rights when we're done. It is a pretty amazing story." Pina signaled for them to move. Being herbivores meant they were light on their feet at least.

Louis stayed ducked as he stayed behind him. "Won't the door to Gon's office be locked?"

The sheep looked back and smirked. "Yes, but what have you learned about me?"

"You're a schemer..."

They came to a door leading inside and Pina stopped at it. "That's flattering of you to say, Louis-kun. I pride myself in scheming." He got to one knee and put his backpack down, getting his lockpicking equipment out. "Keep watch for me."

Louis turned around, a small tightness in his chest. He assumed he would be nervous when they did this, so he wasn't surprised.

Pina continued. "But the correct answer was: 'he learned how to pick locks with Zoozle.' But your answer was close. Partial credit."

"Zoozle teaches you stuff like that?"

"Zoozle teaches you everything. Didn't Zoozle teach you how to fuck Legosi?"

Louis hissed. "Hush!"

Pina laughed softly. "Man, my first night with Bill was great, but the morning after? Felt like I had been ripped in half. Really should have read up on that."

"Did you guys spend any time preparing?"

"I mean, I had been experimenting with a toy for a while, so it wasn't too bad. Just...damn." Pina stopped what he was doing and his face went blank. "Am I really talking about this right now?"

"To me, of all animals," the deer smiled a bit.

"What do you mean? We have a lot in common." The sheep got back to work.

"You and I? Because we're herbivores?"

"We've got carnivore boyfriends who try to eat us but we don't care, we're both popular..." Pina looked up at Louis. "...Or at least...were. We have level heads, et cetera."

"I don't...I'm not really that social. It's how I was raised."

"Hmm, well I meant the experience of it."

"But...I was popular once. That feels like years ago."

Click. The door opened and the two stepped inside. Pina turned the light of his phone on and shone it down the hallway, illuminating some of the white tiles ahead. "Also we both have horns," the sheep whispered.

Louis made sure to keep his voice quiet. "True. You'd look nice with decorations."

"Thanks. I know. We tried to get some at the mall but the shopkeeper was being a bitch to Bill, so we left."

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned, looking around at the creepy atmosphere.

"Givin' him the evil eye and telling me to make sure he didn't steal."

"Steal? Ugh...Herbivores."

Pina scoffed. "I know, right? My parents watch those herbivore propaganda channels nonstop and it drives me insane."

"I can't stress enough that not every carnivore is the same."

"Exactly. Just look at Legosi and Bill." The two walked carefully down the hall, following Pina's phone light.

"Now that I know he wants to eat you though...I'm a little worried."

The other hervibore's pace slowed a little bit. "...I tell him to go to the black market, but he won't listen to me."

"You...tell him to go there?"

"He should. He's spending so much time with me, wanting to eat me, and depriving himself of meat," Pina sighed.

"Does he ever seem weak?"

The two stopped at a stairwell. "I don't get it. You'd think with a guy like him he'd be completely transparent with that sort of thing. But I have never noticed a time when I thought he wanted to eat me."

"Bill is a strange guy..." Louis mumbled. "He doesn't like to show weakness."

"Yeah, unlike Legosi who only likes to show weakness." The sheep began to ascend the stairs.

The deer laughed. "It's cute when he tries to be strong..."

"...He came to rescue you from you dad though, right? He _is _strong."

"He did. All by himself."

"I wonder if Bill would do that for me..."

"Mmm. I hope we never have to find out."

"Yeah...that's the right answer." Once they made it to the appropriate floor, Pina peeked through the door into the new hallway. "Shit, a guard's there. We might have to sit in here a bit."

Louis sat down against the wall and sighed. "We never hang out. Why did you want me for this? I thought you'd try and patch things up with Bill. I know I would with Legosi."

Pina sat down next to him. "I'm giving it time. As for you, I think we need to get to know each other outside of our boys."

"You think? I'm not really good at this stuff."

"What? Being friends with people?" Pina asked.

"Yeah...Legosi is basically all I know and I just realized how profoundly sad that is."

The dall sheep knocked his knee against his, as they could barely see each other in the darkness. "I'm not good at being friends with people either. There's another thing we have in common."

"What? You seem like you'd be prime friendship material!"

Pina cleared his throat, feeling his chest flutter a little bit. "Ah, well...I guess telling you is fine. My looks draw people in, but...who I am makes sure they don't stick around."

"Who you are? What do you mean? Too flirtatious?"

"Not sure, really. But any animal that actually gets to know me becomes a stranger. That's why I hold everyone at arm's length and form phony bonds. I'm popular but...it's hollow." Louis heard a slow breath release from the sheep's nose. "That night you guys let me hang out with you...that was really something."

"Really? I thought it was...fun," Louis smiled.

"No, no, it was! Really fun. I hadn't had a time like that since elementary school." Pina shuffled next to him.

"Heh...I've never had time like that in my life."

"Guess we're both kinda fucked up, huh?"

"Guess so." The deer turned his head to him. "You can tell me what you're hiding, now. I won't tell anyone."

Pina sighed, shakily. "Can you tell me yours first?"

"What?"

"What your deal is. You tell me yours, I tell you mine. Deal?"

"My...deal...?"

"Your boyfriend literally had to break you out of your own dad's house, who also happens to be the CEO of a huge conglomerate. And you apparently shot him?"

"..." They sat there in silence for a moment. Louis sighed. "I was...raised as livestock in the black market. I have a 4 on the bottom of my right foot but you can't see it."

Pina's skin turned to ice under his wool. He expected some bad issues at home, but nothing like that. The once-famous Louis was just meat to be eaten at one point?

"I couldn't speak or anything. Basically, Oguma bought me and thrusted me into a room full of carnivores with only a knife, but when I put it to my own neck...I guess that's when he knew I should be his predecessor at Horns. Then the whole Beastar thing...And thus my entire future was made up for me."

The coldness turned to numbness. Pina's eyes stared out in horror into the darkness.

"I wasn't allowed to make friends, I was set up with a fiance of my father's choosing...I was lucky I was able to even join the acting team."

The taller animal's mind started to create images in the dark in front of him. A young Louis held in a cave, brought out by a wealthy businessman, raised to accomplish his own dreams, forbidden to do what he wanted. "Uh...wow...um...I'm...sorry that I...I'm just...wow...sorry." Pina found himself at a loss for words for the first time he could remember.

Louis sighed. "The stress and responsibilities just kept building up...Finally, I made a friend in Legosi...And he tried to take that away!"

"So...all of..._that_ happened." Pina swallowed hard. He craned his neck back to the door. The guard was still there.

"Yeah...I grew resentment for him..." he sighed again. "After I got kidnapped I was basically on complete lockdown..."

The sheep reached out and put a hand on Louis' shoulder as he continued.

"But I went out once! Once!" he explained, "And we were caught."

"That's fucked up..."

"Then he pulled me out of school and locked me up at Horns...The only thing that kept me sane was my personal servant, Shogi."

"Um, did you play shogi with him?" Pina attempted to lighten the mood with his idea of a joke.

"Actually, yes."

"Oh."

"Yeah...he helped me get out of there once Legosi arrived. I hope he's doing okay..."

"Damn..." It was all Pina could offer.

"So. That was my 'deal'."

"...Dude...do you like...need a hug?"

"I don't know..."

The hand on Louis' shoulder snaked around his back as Pina pulled themselves together, their horns bumping slightly.

Louis sighed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it..." Pina bit his lip. After a story like that, he had to tell Louis. "So...something really bad happened back home five years ago..."

"I'm listening..."

"I was back home with my parents then, obviously. With my little brother, Luca. Four years younger than me. Our parents worked so I had to watch him usually. I'd walk him home from school." Pina's voice started to shake. He tried to remember the last time he told this story to someone, only to realize this was the first time.

"Calm down. It's okay."

The sheep swallowed and cleared his throat. "I-I'm fine. This is nothing compared to what you went through." Pina withdrew his hand from Louis and wrapped his knees to his chest with both arms.

"Go on..."

"Well...one day I'm sick. I don't go to school, but Luca still goes. My mom tells me that I should get up and go get him and walk him home anyway. Instead, I sleep through it." There was a pause. "Luca never came home."

"What?"

"I woke up and...and my parents were screaming and the police were there and everything. School says Luca left like normal. He'd made that walk alone before I...I thought..." Pina shuddered, the memories surfacing once again.

"Did a..." Louis swallowed.

"It's the only explanation the cops could come up with. We never really did find out for sure, though. Just...gone."

"So, you don't even know?"

Pina dipped his head between his knees. "There's really no other explanation, Louis."

"They never found...anything?"

"Nothing."

Louis blinked in the darkness and sighed. "And you thought _I _was the one who needed the hug."

Pina wiped his nose and sniffed. "It's...fine. I just never talk about it. But yeah...I guess that's why i feel so strongly about catching this guy."

"I guess I...sort of get it."

Pina chuckled. "You were raised as meat for carnivores and now you're dating one. That's pretty interesting."

Louis smiled a bit. "I was raised with carnivores, then at Horns I grew to hate everyone there. Can you blame me?" Another pause. "You're dating one, too."

"Yeah, well, I guess we both came to the fascinating conclusion that it's down to the individual, not the species. Wish society would catch up." Pina leaned over to peek down the hallway again. "Oh, he's leaving now."

"Well at least we got all that exposition out while he took his sweet time."

"Guess we can include that in the movie if you want. C'mon." The other animal stood up and turned his phone flashlight back on, shining it down to Louis and extending a hand.

The deer reached forward and shook it, a little confused.

Pina coughed. "Hi, uh, I'm helping you up?"

"Oh...right." He used his hand as leverage and pulled himself up. "Thanks."

Pina shone the light down the hallways and stepped out, quietly. "Alright, Gon's office is to the right at the end there, and the guard went out the door up ahead. Once we get into the office and shut the door behind us we'll be pretty free to search."

"I feel bad...Gon-San has been so nice to us..."

"What? We're not gonna ransack his place. If all goes according to plan, he won't even know we've been in there."

"_If_ it goes according to plan..."

"Well, it's not like they can do anything to you since you're not enrolled," Pina pointed out.

"They can arrest me for breaking and entering the school, just like any stranger."

"...Oh yeah, I guess that's right. Plus you don't have your father's protection anymore."

"Yeah...We should be careful."

"So far so good, I'd say." The two got to the corner and peered around it. "Coast is clear," Pina whispered.

The two began to make their way to Gon's office, that nervous feeling never leaving Louis' chest.

"Alright, round two. We're kind of fucked as herbivores, here, cuz we can't see very well but the guards will be able to see us clear as day. At least we have good enough hearing, I guess." Pina crouched down and got his lockpicking stuff out. "Here, shine some light here for me."

The deer aimed his phone at the lock. "Just...hurry."

"Man, I'm really going to get my lockpicking level high when we're through with all this."

"Wha?"

"Like, I'm gonna level up, y'know? Video games?" Pina turned to face the deer, but all he saw was the light from the phone.

"Uh...huh..."

Pina turned back around. "Wow, and Legosi is the only exposure you have to pop culture? That's gotta be weird."

"It's a little weird..."

"Now Bill..." Pina stopped as he concentrated more on his work. "...Well, you've seen him in action."

"I'm guessing he's a pop culture fanatic."

"Well, yeah, but I meant...his shortcomings."

"Oh..."

Pina continued to talk as his jiggling at the doorknob became more intense. "Why...do I...even...stay with...him..?"

"Woah, let's not go that far..." Louis kept the light focused on its destination.

Pina squinted and put his face closer to his work. "I mean like, I love him to bits but he's so frustrating."

"He's only ever slept with a bunch of women..."

The sheep stopped. "...Huh...actually I think that's it. I mean, me and him are the same in that regard...but I think you have a point."

"And yet you have a lot more knowledge about it?"

"Well yeah. I've pretty much known I was bisexual since puberty. I think Bill didn't even realize it until after we got together."

"Is he?"

Pina looked back at Louis again. "Is he what?"

"Bisexual?"

The other animal rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"He could be gay."

"Doubt it." The sheep turned back to the door. "Guess it doesn't really matter, though."

"You don't have to stay with him."

Click. Pina pushed the door open and he ushered the deer inside quickly. The door shut quietly behind them. "Okay, we can have our lights out now and nobody should notice. Turning on the lights in the room would be a bad idea, though." Pina shone his light around the new space. It was Gon's office, same as ever.

Louis shook his head. "I think I'm the only one who can play me in this movie."

"And me. Makes sense, since we're both actors." Pina turned to the fellow herbivore again. "Was acting something you genuinely enjoyed? Or just another expectation?"

"I genuinely enjoyed it because at the time...I was someone other than me."

"Mhm. I get that." Pina moved deeper into the room, shining the light over the desk and then to a nearby wall covered in filing cabinets. "We'll probably find student records somewhere in there."

"They're probably organized alphabetically. Well...By species first, then alphabetically?"

"Guess we'll find out. You start at that end, I'll start at this one."

Louis nodded and went to the cabinet, pulling the handle and finding it wouldn't budge. "Locked..."

"Oh, c'mon." Pina sighed as his refused to open as well. "What are the chances the key's in here somewhere?"

"It better be or this was all for nothing." The deer went to the desk and began opening the drawers, digging around as he pointed his light inside.

The sheep observed the locks. "I mean, I might be able to get these open, but there's so many..."

Louis kept looking through the drawers, finally finding a key. "Aha! Maybe this will work."

"Oh shit? Bring it here." Pina illuminated one of the locks for Louis to test the key.

The deer pushed it inside, turning it and sighing in relief when the lock clicked.

"Phew...good thing Gon is a simple man." Pina smiled and shook Louis by the shoulder slightly.

"Yeah...I still feel bad. Let's hurry this up. I don't want Legosi to wake up to use the bathroom and not see me."

"Oh jeez, that'd be bad. Open it up and see what we got." Pina tried to peer into the unopened drawer.

Louis pulled it open and looked down at the files.

The sheep's hands shot into the dividers, looking through them. "Hmm...these don't even look like student records." He looked around at the other cabinets. "Why are none of these labelled? Are lions good at memorization? Fuck."

"One key probably opens all the drawers." Louis tested this theory on the second drawer and it clicked. "Thought so."

"Guess we have to keep opening them until we find names. If it's alphabetical then Tao and Riz should be close together, thankfully." Pina brought his light over to the new drawer. "Nope, not these."

Louis sighed and opened the next one. A thought of Legosi waking up and not finding him played in his mind.

"Nope," Pina waited for the next drawer.

Louis groaned and opened _another _drawer. "This better be it."

The sheep scrutinized it for a bit. "Nope."

This went on for a few more drawers, Louis' frustration and anxiousness growing.

Finally, they ran into alphabetized dividers. Pina pushed some apart and found a picture of a student. "Bingo!"

Louis huffed. He shoved his phone into Pina's hand despite the sheep having his own. "You hold the light." He began flipping through the dividers in the T-section and quickly found Tao, looking at the animals before and after so he could put it back in its proper place. He pulled out the folder. "Let's see what we have here."

"Look for an address and I'll look it up on Zoozle maps," Pina chimed.

The deer's eyes scanned the folder as he looked for the address. "Ah, here it is."

The sheep typed it into his phone. "Hmm...that's about thirty kilometers away from the crime scene. Definitely not walking distance."

"Huh. Do we need anything else?"

"I mean, it'd probably be in there if they've committed predation before, but they don't let carnivores that have into segregated schools."

"Then what was the point of you saying that?"

"Well that's the only other thing that would help here. All of this was literally to find out where they live, sadly. Now, let's fine Riz."

Louis slid the folder back in its original spot and flipped down to Riz's folder, pulling it out. "Here we go." He opened it and quickly found the address, pointing.

Pina plugged it into the website and then froze. "Oh, you gotta be fuckin' shitting me."

"What? What?"

"Thirty fuckin' two fuckin' kilometers are you kidding? It's basically the same! What a fuckin' waste." Pina was trying his hardest to have a noisy rant as quietly as possible.

"So...I guess we didn't really learn anything."

"Well...aside from each other."

"Huh. You have a point there." He tossed an idea around in his head for a moment. "Do you want to go get some tea somewhere and talk?"

Pina blinked. "N-now? At 3 am?"

"You wanted to do _this _at 3 am."

"Yeah but that's cuz I couldn't do it during the day."

"Well...When do you ever have time to do something like this?"

"Um...I'll let you know." Pina looked away and twirled a lock of his wool.

"Nevermind," Louis mumbled.

Pina sighed. "Well, yeah that was a wash. Good experience, though. We just have to get out, now."

"Alright, what's your plan?"

"Same thing as getting in, only in reverse. Don't have to pick any locks this time, either!" Pina opened the office door and looked around the hall.

"Are you going to relock them somehow...?"

"Oh...I didn't actually think of that. I just figured they might think 'oh darn, i forgot to lock this.'"

"'Oh darn, I forgot to lock every door.'"

"Just two doors," Pina whined.

That made Louis chuckle. "And all the drawers we unlocked."

"Hey, those lock automatically when you shut them!" Pina argued.

"Hahaha. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

The two made it to the stairwell without much trouble. However, as soon as they made it to the bottom floor, Louis' phone began to vibrate.

The deer's eyes widened, as he pulled it down, turning the brightness down quickly. "It's Legosi..."

Pina hid his face. "Oh boy. Guess we're staying in here for a bit while you take this."

Louis sighed and sat down on one of the steps, answering. "Hello?" He kept his voice low.

"L-Louis? Where are you?" Legosi's voice came out of the speaker louder than the deer's.

The buck quickly turned down the volume. "Hey...I'm just...Out with Pina."

"P-Pina? Wh-why? Why didn't you tell me? What are you doing?" Legosi's voice was barely comprehensible.

"You were sleeping, dear..."

"Or leave a message or note!"

"Legosi, calm down. I'm fine."

Louis could hear the wolf taking deep breaths. "What...what are you doing out with Pina this late?"

"Just hanging out. Herbivore stuff."

"H-herbivores don't have any night vision!"

Pina was looking away, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"There are lights for a reason, Legosi. Go back to sleep."

The wolf sounded like he was blubbering on the other end. "Wh-when are you going to g-get back?"

"Soon! Soon! Calm down. Pina's right here. Say hi."

Pina leaned forward. "Hi, Legosi. Sorry I took Louis so suddenly. I was feeling sad about my fight with Bill so I wanted to talk with someone about it."

"...Hi, Pina." Legosi huffed. "You...have your gun with you, Louis?"

"Oh, uh. Yep!"

HIs fiance finally sounded like he could begin to calm down. "O-okay. Okay. Be careful, you two."

"I love you. I'll be home very soon."

"Love you too." Legosi stayed on the line, silently.

Louis hung up and sighed. "He's adorable."

Pina held his chest. "Ow, I think my heart broke listening to that. I'm so sorry I dragged you out here tonight, especially since it didn't do fuckall..."

"But...I'm glad we hung out. Sorry we can't go for tea, that was a dumb suggestion on my part.."

"Later, Lou. Later." Pina breathed out through his nose and took a few steps. "Well, guess we should get out of here without getting caught."

Louis felt weird about that considering "Lou" was what he was called when his lover and him were being intimate. "Uh...yeah."

* * *

The two herbivores were able to leave the building without incident. Eventually, Pina had to split off to get to his dorm. "I'll be fine. I finally got the nails in my bat just like I wanted." The sheep smiled toothily at the deer.

Louis smiled. "What?"

"Just saying, I'll be safe walking home. You be safe too, alright?"

The deer nodded and grinned softly. "I will. See you soon."

"Uh, yeah..." Pina shuffled his feet a little before taking a few strides to the deer and hugging him quickly before retreating. "Thanks again for coming out tonight."

"Of course. Let's hang out again sometime?"

The other herbivore smiled again. "Definitely! See ya." And with that, the sheep walked off into the night.

Louis quickly returned home, knocking on the door.

Legosi's ears perked up and his heart raced. Since calling Louis, he was unable to fall back asleep, naturally. He had put on a calming documentary to try and get his mind off of it. He waited for his deer to step through.

His fiance did so and came in. "Hey."

The wolf was sitting up on the bed, the blanket covering his midsection down. Despite that, it was clear that his tail had started to wag. He huffed a few times, almost sounding like a whine, as his body bobbed up and down slightly with each noise. Louis was reminded of that old home movie at Gosha's of Legosi as a puppy whining on the floor.

The deer shut the door and came over. "Hey, sweetheart."

The canine stayed silent, and instead held both of his arms out for Louis, inviting him into the realm of fluff.

His mate went into his arms and held him. "I'm okay. See?"

"Mmmmm." The wolf slid his snout under Louis' chin. "I was scared."

"You shouldn't be."

Legosi swallowed audibly. "You disappeared two other times...and both times were...bad."

"I...I know..."

"Please...don't leave me..." The shaken animal was whispering now, finally getting sleepy again.

"I won't...Are you okay?"

"...I don't know. I feel dizzy."

"Dizzy?"

Legosi nodded. "So much happening."

"It's overwhelming, huh?"

"...It's starting to be."

"Do you want to know what I was really doing...?"

The wolf's ear flicked against Louis' neck. "What?"

"Pina and I broke into Gon's office."

"Oh...he did mention doing that." Legosi shifted in his arms. "Did you find anything?"

"It was basically pointless."

"Ah...well at least nothing bad happened," Legosi yawned.

"Did I really scare you that bad?"

He didn't answer, instead opting to nuzzle into the deer's chest.

Louis kissed his head softly again and again.

His wolf giggled, a noise that was always a bit odd coming from him.

"We should sleep again. Worry about this later. Let me get undressed and comfortable."

"Sleeeeep." Legosi's tail started to wag once again under the covers.


	91. Asking Around

**Chapter 90 - Asking Around**

It was the first day of being a highschool dropout for Legosi. That was the first thing he thought of when he woke up. The second thing he thought of was the fact his nose was congested. The wolf snorted, moving around in Louis' arms. The deer was still dressed from last night.

Louis groaned as he was budged. "Whaaat?"

Legosi tried sucking up some of his snot. "Ughh, I thig this siduation made me sig."

"What?" He turned his head. "Woah. You don't look so good."

"I jusd need tissues." The canine nuzzled into him , but then drew back. "Oh...I hope I don'd ged you sig."

Louis looked at his shoulder. "Eugh..."

"Sorryyyyyy." Legosi untangled his limbs from the deer and rolled off the bed, looking for something to clean off the snot.

"Looks like you're staying home today, mister," the herbivore ordered.

"Good thing I dropped out then," Legosi said after blowing his nose. He walked over to Louis and wiped off the mess he made.

The deer smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hopefully it's not contagious."

"Might just be the weather." Legosi sighed and sat down. He had actually thought about doing something today for the investigation, but now if he left the room Louis would stop him. "So...Whad is Pina doing next?"

"Not really sure...He didn't tell me."

"Did you, uh...have fun last night?"

"I don't know. I'm glad I go to learn more about him, but under these circumstances..."

"This needs to end soon," Legosi sighed.

"And we'll get there. I hope Bill isn't flaking on us..."

The dog sighed again, but his stuffy nose made it sound gross. "Ugh. We have to ged grampa to sign the paper too."

"Well, definitely not with you being sick like this. Do you _feel _okay?"

"I feel ogay, just sduffy."

"I'm guessing that messes with your ability to smell."

The wolf nodded. "Seeing you and nod being able to smell you...is weird."

"Is it really?" The buck raised a brow.

"Id is! Id's really sad..."

"Sad?"

"I've told you before, id's importaaaant," Legosi whined.

"Why, again?"

"Issa canine thing. It's like nod being able to see your face."

"What? But you have eyes."

Legosi grunted. "Yeah, bud you don't understand. Id's just as importand as me seeing you."

The deer frowned. "I guess I just don't get it since I'm not a canine."

Legosi nodded. "Sorry."

His partner shrugged. "Ah don't worry about it. You should lie down, I'll make you some cream of celery soup."

"Oh, yeah." The former 2nd year had forgotten he didn't have to go to class. He did as he was told. "Thad was one of the first meals you made..."

"Yeah...Maybe it will be even better this time, if not as special."

"Mmm." Legosi laid his head back. His nose felt a little clearer, but only enough to speak clearly. He closed his eyes, listening to his fiancé work in the kitchen.

"Did you know I've never gotten sick one day in my life?"

The wolf's eyes opened again and he whipped his head to look at Louis in disbelief. "What? Stop lying."

"I'm not. Truly! I've never been sick or had a stuffed nose."

"Well there's more ways to be sick!"

"I know that! But I haven't been sick!"

"Th-that's impossible!"

"What? No it's not!"

"Every animal gets sick! That's just biology!" Legosi insisted.

"Well, I haven't gotten sick _yet_."

The wolf held his head. "I...I don't know if you're screwing with me. Did the black market give you a good immune system?"

"I'm not sure. And I'm not screwing with you!"

"Maybe it's a red deer thing..." Legosi decided to drop it for now. His mind wandered to the half asleep plan he had come up with last night. He glanced at the time on the phone. 9:27. He'd have to wait until lunch time.

Louis shrugged. "Hm...Glad we almost always have celery."

"Thanks to someone..." the wolf chided.

"Hey! I can't help that it's my favorite. It's crunchy and refreshing at the same time."

"Like watermelon." Legosi licked his lips. He couldn't wait until summer.

"It's softer, but yeah."

The canine closed his eyes again and drifted in and out of sleep to the clinks and clanks from the kitchen.

* * *

After a while, Louis started shaking him. "Hey, hey."

"Snrrk, ghk, whuh?" The wolf opened his eyes slowly.

The buck grinned. "Your soup is ready."

"Mmm." Legosi looked at the time. 11:48. Lunch was being served soon in the cafeteria. "I'll have some. Den I need do ged some medicine from Jack."

"We don't have any?" Louis tilted his head, going back to the kitchen to serve a bowl. "Smell good? Oh...right."

"Doe we don't. And you wouldn't need any, Mister Never-Sick."

Louis turned his head. "Says Mr. Sick Right Now."

"Mmm." Legosi sat up with what appeared to be a bit of effort. He trudged after the deer, looking forward to his soup. His mate poured some in a bowl and then handed it to him. "Baybe this will clear me ub." Legosi tipped the bowl back and drank it down.

"Careful, it's hot!"

Legosi realized too late it was hot, but he drank it down anyway, wincing at the pain.

The deer watched with a concerned gaze.

"Ahh." The dog placed the bowl on the counter, panting a bit to cool his tongue off, which already felt numb. "Thang you, Louis."

Louis nodded and poured his own bowl. "I can't believe I get so hungry, now. I even had the urge to get a snack the other day."

"Thad's really good to hear, honey!" the wolf gushed.

"It's so different how your body can...change like that."

"I guess that fide we had was impordant..."

"Mm...I can't stand you being so angry at me..."

Legosi, feeling uncomfortable at being reminded of just how mad he had gotten, embraced Louis.

The deer hugged him back. "Sorry for bringing that up. So are you going to get that medicine so you can come back here?"

"Yeah. Don'd worry, I'll dress warmbly." Legosi let go, going over to put on his clothes.

Louis sat down on the bed, turning on the TV to eat his soup.

"We never cleaned ub our sex stain." Legosi's eyes were once again drawn to the spot on the carpet.

"Agh...keep reminding me. I'll figure it out while you're gone."

Soon, the wolf had donned enough layers that he deemed were appropriate. He wrapped his scarf around him and looked at Louis. "I'll be ride back."

His fiance smiled and gave him a wave. "Come back soon."

Legosi darted out the door, cursing the coldness as it hit him. It made his stuffed up nose feel even worse.

This was for a good cause, though. With the drama club suspended, the only time all of the carnivores from that club would be easy to find would be at lunch time. Plus, he really did need to get some medicine from the 701 room.

* * *

Legosi quickly made it to the loud and bustling cafeteria, feeling a bit out of place wearing his big coat in the room full of school uniforms. He looked around, unable to use his nose to find anyone. He moved forward, giving a small wave to Pina, Kai, and Dom who looked at him with confusion. Legosi wondered where Bill was.

He continued forward, soon spotting a table of carnivore girls containing Juno and Shiira. He approached, figuring he should remain inconspicuous. "H-hey, guys."

They both turned their heads. "What are you doing?" Juno asked.

"U-uh, since the club is shud down, I'm checking to see how everyone's doing since the...murder." His eyes scanned the table, gazing at the other carnivore girls he never met before.

The female wolf furrowed her brows. "Why do you sound like that?"

"My nose is stuffd. How is everyone feelink aboud Els?"

Shiira leaned against the table, sighing. "It's...horrifying. We were close. I mean, I already did my share of..."

Juno put a hand on hers. "Don't worry, it's not our fault. It's just one carnivore that's to blame."

"Yeah. Me and Louis were on our way home from my granpa's when we heard aboud it." Legosi added that just so the girls wouldn't suspect him.

"Yeah...It shook up everything here. Everything seems...different," Shiira said.

Juno sighed. "I thought I could become a Beastar to fix the image of carnivores...I'm still trying, especially now that Louis is gone, but it's harder than I thought it'd be."

"Id's hard when there's carnivores oud there who do things like this." Legosi clenched his fists, trying to hold back his rage. He relaxed a bit as he continued to speak. "I'mb actually drobbing out because of the segregation..."

Juno gasped. "Segregation?!"

Shiira made a face. "What?" Heads turned to their direction.

Legosi blinked. "O-oh...I guess it wasn't...announced yet..." His ears folded back, hoping Gon wouldn't find out. "Uh, don'd tell anyone! There'll be an announcemend!"

The other grey wolf looked down. "Then...I failed."

The leopard put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk about this later. What do you want, Legosi?"

"J-jusd to check in, since we don'd have club anymore." Legosi leaned down to look at Juno. "Juno, I belieb in you! You're strong and charismadig! If you wand to become the Beasdar, then I think you can do id!"

The other wolf sighed. "I don't know...Thats some big news..."

"You're still jusd a firsd year, I know you can do id!" Legosi cut his inspirational speech short as he remembered he couldn't take too long here. "A-anyway, see you guys!" He walked off.

The lioness next to Shiira poked her. "Hey, isn't that that wolf guy who saved Louis last summer and started dating him?"

Shiira nodded. "Yep."

"...how did someone like Louis the Red Deer fall for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Louis was always so prim and proper and he just...talked to a table full of girls with a stuffy nose about a recent murder..."

Juno sighed. "He's weird. Maybe that's why he likes him."

* * *

Legosi moved through the cafeteria, eyes peeled for his next potential target. Soon, he caught sight of Tao, who was eating his lunch with Kibi and Aoba. The wolf made his way over. "Hey, guys."

"Heyyy, Legosi!" Aoba smiled. The other two animals greeted him as well.

Legosi blinked, looking around. "Hab you seen Bill around?"

They shook their heads. "Not really. He's probs with Pina." This came from Tao.

"He isn't. Nod that I saw." The wolf decided to drop it. "Uh, sinds club is over, I wanded to cheg in and see how you guys were hoding up with the murder and all."

All the boys sighed. Aoba rubbed his arm. "I know Bill was really upset. I feel bad for him."

Tao nodded. "It just sucks...I mean...We're all carnivores. Imagine what herbivores are thinking behind our backs."

Legosi scrutinized the dark furred feline. His previously relaxed posture tensed a bit, but his voice remained steady.

Kibi shook his head. "I know I don't think anything different of you guys. Some herbivores just overreact."

"Id's crazy that the police won'd investigade it seriously," Legosi scoffed. "Id's clear id was someone from this school." His eyes shifted to Tao subtly.

Tao squinted, catching on immediately. "I see what you're doing. Not cool."

"Whad! I'm jusd sayink...id's clear id was an animal from Cherryton."

Kibi blinked. "Uh, Legosi...Why do you sound like that?"

"I'mb sig."

Tao frowned. "Sick for thinking I had a reason for killing Els...Sheesh."

Aoba looked at Legosi. "What makes you think it was him?"

The wolf held his hands up. "Hey hey hey! I'mb nod sayink that! I was jusd talkink. I'll leave you guys alone now..." The wolf turned heel and walked away, groaning under his breath.

The others just blinked, wondering what that was really all about and why Legosi wasn't in his uniform.

* * *

Legosi slowed down a bit once he was far enough away. Tao was able to figure him out quite quickly. He didn't outright deny it, though...

Of course, that wasn't the strongest case. The canine didn't feel like he could completely clear him yet, though.

He continued on, soon spying a pair of long, white ears. Haru usually disliked eating in the cafeteria, but the cold weather must have led her there. She sat alone, as usual. Legosi's own ears drooped as he approached and pulled a chair up.

Haru's ears perked as she smiled. "Legosi-kuuun!"

Legosi smiled, realizing how much he had missed her. "Hey Haru-chaaan. Sorry we'be been so disdand." He sucked some of the snot up his nose to try and clear his passageways.

She wrinkled her nose. "What are you wearing? Is it that cold in here?"

"I didn'd go to classes today. I'm in here lookink for Jag so I can borrow some of his decongesdant."

"Jag? Oh, you mean Jack-kun. I think he's in line right now." She looked him up and down. "It's been so long since I've seen you and Louis-kun."

Legosi sighed. "I know. We were subbosed to have you over bud then...thad habbened."

The herbivore tilted her head.

"...The murder."

She looked down at her plate of food, seeing her dark reflection in her bowl of soup. "Oh. Yeah."

"Sorry..." Legosi cleared his throat. "I'mb...going to be drobbing out and moving somewhere with Louis in the next few months."

"What?" Her eyes widened as she swallowed a spoonful. "You're...leaving?"

"Yeah..." Legosi looked left and right before leaning in. "I know you won'd spread this around...but segregation is being enforced the next school year..."

She took a moment to let that set in. "I'm not surprised. I figured that would happen right after Els' murder."

"Yeah...and I can'd stand the thought of being away from Louis. So...we're going to find a place."

"Do you have any idea of where?"

"Um...no...bud we'll look. We'll stay with my grandfadder while we search."

"So...you're just...leaving, huh? We never got to hang out as much as we talked about...We made all those plans while Louis was gone..."

Legosi felt a stab in his chest. "I-I know! You can visid us, still! Id's just...with what happened and all..."

"I get it. Louis takes priority. It makes sense."

"I-I didn'd mean it like thad!"

"I'm...a little sad. Some part of me still loves him, you know? It was the only real thing I ever had with someone. And...it wasn't even real."

A lump formed in the wolf's throat. "I-I'm sorry..." He shut his eyes and looked downward, unable to meet the herbivore's gaze. It wasn't something they talked about often.

"Sorry...I don't know what I'm talking about." She gave him a big, innocent smile, the way she always did.

"I'm really sorry, Haru-chan! I'll...I'll let you know when you can come over before we leab..."

She sighed and nodded. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well...I might get a job ad an insect shop at the mall. I jusd have to call dem back." Legosi managed a smile.

"That would be great for you. You always liked looking at bugs while we hung out in Garden Club. I'm lucky it's just me there. They didn't have to cancel it."

The carnivore smiled wider. "Yeah...I hobe I ged id."

She nodded. "Me too."

Legosi stood up. "Well, I'd better go ged that medicine. I'll led you know when we can hank out, okay?"

"Okay! Text me! You have my number, Legosi-kun!"

Legosi fixed his eyes on the golden lab across the room, jogging up to him. "Jag! Jag!"

Jack's tail immediately started wagging. "Legosi!"

Legosi's tail wagged in turn. "Jaaaaag! I need your nodes spray."

The lab's ears perked and his tail stopped moving. "Oh, jeez! Let's go to the dorm." They were no stranger to stuffy noses and colds. Of course, that's why they had the medicine in the first place.

"Ah, could you jusd go ged id? I'm...busy?"

"Busy? Doing what? And where's your uniform? Are you skipping school again?"

Legosi cleared his throat. "...I'm sig. I jusd came in here to see how the dramba club is doing."

"Ah! That's why you weren't in class this morning!" He gave an innocent smile.

"Mhm. So, if you ged that stuff for me I'd really abbreciate it."

The dog nodded and sped off.

Legosi looked around again, thankful the rest of the crew were at a table already. He set off again, searching for Riz's large form. Eventually, he found him seated at a table with some other bears. Legosi gulped, then walked over. "Hey, Riz."

Riz smiled at him. "Hey Legosi. You weren't at second period."

"I'm sig," the wolf explained for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "I'm jusd chegging in wid all the drama club aboud...Els."

The bear's smile remained on his face. "It's a really painful time for all of us. I heard her family wants a private service, but everyone in the drama club wants to do something special."

"Ah, I didn't know that," Legosi admitted. Was that recent? He decided to leave it. "Id's scary, though, with a murder so soon afder Tem's."

A slight damper on the large carnivore's smile. "It is."

"You were friends wid him, ride?"

"Yes."

_I'm sorry Tem._ "Did you know he had a crush on Els?"

Riz looked thoughtful, his face still relatively poker. "No, he never talked about that."

"Do you think the killer could be the same?" Legosi tried to make his tone as casual as possible.

"I don't know. The police don't think so." Riz took a bite of his honey bun. "Sounds like a bad stuffed nose you have there."

"Yeah, ids really annoying. I can'd smell anything." The wolf backed away. "Well, I'll see you around!"

The wolf made his exit, small, beady eyes watching him depart.

* * *

A while later, Jack rushed back in and found him. "Legosiiii! I got the medicine!"

"Oh! Thang you!" Legosi grabbed it and gave it a few sprays in each nostril, making gross sucking sounds after doing so. "I'll get this back to you later."

The labrador made a squinty face. "Uh...Just...keep it. We'll get more."

"Okay! You're a lifesaver!" The large wolf enveloped Jack in a tight hug.

Jack hugged back. "No homo, though." Then a snort. "Haha, sorry. That's something I've picked up from Miguno."

Legosi laughed. "Nod with you, Jack! You know our rule!"

"Plus...you have Louis and you're not even attracted to carnivores. And...I think I'm fine not being with anyone. I've been doing some soul searching of my own. I've been really into history lately. Does that sound weird?"

The wolf blinked. "Why would it be weird?"

"Cause it's all serious and junk..."

"Well, id is impordant knowing all thad stuff."

"Miguno always tells me that it happened in the past, so it doesn't matter in the present..."

"Well, he's Miguno and you're Jack" Legosi shoved the spray bottle into his pocket and huffed. "I'd better ged back to Louis, now."

"Don't have too much fun, you'll get snot all over him!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Legosi waved him away as he left the busy cafeteria.


	92. A Cry for Help

**Chapter 91 - A Cry for Help**

It was later in the evening, and Legosi and Louis were finishing up their dinner of ravioli. "These were pretty good, even if they were just frozen. Do you think you'd know how to make them from scratch, though?" Legosi asked.

"It might take some work, but you'd know I'd attempt anything for you."

The wolf looked up at the ceiling. "What if...you made our wedding cake?"

The deer smiled widely. "Mmm..." He came over and stroked his cheek. "And _you _decorated the wedding itself."

Legosi smiled equally as wide. "Do you...think stars are overdone?"

"Never."

"Good...because I think that's our theme." Legosi reached a clawed hand toward the ceiling, grabbing at the air. "We have our sights set high, and even if the stars aren't there, we'll keep reaching for them."

"Always and forever."

Legosi, feeling his nose start to stuff up again, reached for the spray Jack had given him. He inserted it into one of his nostrils, but to his dismay, found that it was empty. "Oh..."

"You...really ran out that fast?"

"Well, id mighd have been half full..." The carnivore also realized he may have simply used it more than he should have. He really wanted to nip this thing in the bud.

"Huh...We can get more soon."

Legosi stood up. "I'll go see if Jag has more." He walked over to his coat and slipped it back on. "Id'll jusd be a lil bid."

"Wait, really? It's late!"

"Only 9pm." The scarf went around his face again.

"I'll be back, and den we can watch something," Legosi promised.

Louis came close and hugged him tightly. "I love you, be safe. Come back soon, I already miss you."

Legosi giggled. "I'm jusd going back to my old dorm, silly. I love you doo." With that, he was out the door. He made his way back from room 701. Jack couldn't believe that he went through the bottle he had given him earlier, but he had a new one ready. The wolf thanked him and assured him this one would last.

The night was cold and dark, and a bitter wind cut through the campus, causing Legosi to stop for a moment. He shivered, reaching for the bottle he had just been given.

Shuffling behind him made his ears perk up. He started to turn around, but a hard impact to his head knocked him over. Before he could get his bearings, another impact turned his whole world black.

* * *

Louis was waiting at home, wiggling his feet and watching the TV. He couldn't wait to see his fiance again.

A while passed, then a little bit more. He decided to call him, finding his contact and raising the phone to his ear.

No answer.

He tried calling again. Still no answer. He sent him a message.

Louis: _Hey, where are you?_

After a few minutes passed, still nothing. He furrowed his brows. _Where is he...? Probably just distracted._

Then more time passed, and the thoughts in his mind got more intense. Finally, his anxiety got too high for him to handle, so he got up and got ready to go to room 701.

He got his warm clothes on and scarf, grabbing his gun since he was going out alone. He made sure to lock the door after he left and headed toward the school.

Louis took a few steps outside, having to use his phone as a flashlight due to how dark it was. At least the lights by the school were on, but they didn't reach out this far. As he continued the trek, the light from his phone picked up a dark blotch on the ground in the near distance.

The deer furrowed his brows and got closer. He kneeled down and shone his light on it. It was blood, no doubt about it. A modest pool of it, and then some smeared on the ground as if something were dragged.

Louis' eyes widened. _Don't assume shit, don't assume shit, don't assume shit... _He followed the trail, afraid of what would be at the end. He made sure to pull his gun out.

The path led to a tool shed near the edge of the school grounds. Some dull thuds could be heard coming from within, as well as some deep, guttural grunts. Louis' chest tightened as he swallowed, going to the latch on the door.

Fumbling could be heard inside, and soon the sound of another door slamming open. Heavy footsteps took off into the night and all was quiet.

Louis quickly ran to the other side of the shed, seeing the door was open. He was afraid to turn the corner and see just what the animal was doing there. If this were a predation incident, what poor herbivore—The sound that was akin to a pained squeak escaped his lips as he saw what was there.

A wolf, larger than average, laid bloodied and bound by his wrists and ankles on the cold concrete floor. He was also blindfolded and gagged. He wasn't moving.

The deer rushed inside, quickly going by his side and setting the gun down without a care, going to the victim's face. A large gash ran up his right eye, and a chunk seemed to have been taken out of his left ear. The blood from his head dribbled down his fur, staining his scarf and pooling on the floor. He was agonizingly still.

Louis already felt his breath leave him as he pulled his hand back when he saw the state of the canine's face. "No, no, no, no, no, Legosi...Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He shook him.

The wolf's body moved back and forth limply.

Louis touched his cheek gently. "Y-you're okay..." He pulled his hand away, seeing the blood on it. The silver ring on his finger was now tainted with crimson. "Oh god...Oh god." Somehow, no tears were flowing, but his throat was completely dry. The realization hit him. His mate had been attacked. He had to call someone. But...who?

The dog finally made a noise. His nose snorted, making a whistling sound as the air struggled to move through it, having no choice since his mouth was gagged.

Louis swallowed hard and began to pant as he pulled his phone out, not caring if any blood got on it. He quickly found Pina's contact and called him. "Please...please, come on, come on."

The sheep picked up, nigh immediately. "Talk to me."

"P-Pina! Pina, please!" Now he felt the tears come, for some reason.

Shuffling was heard on the other end of the line. "What is it, Louis? Talk to me!"

"You...you know that two door shed outside of school?!" He was yelling now. He needed to tone it down. His eyes turned away from his partner. He couldn't keep staring at him like that. "Please come right now! Right fucking now, please!"

Pina's voice was strained over the speaker. "O-okay just gotta, mmph! Get my shoes on. Should I stay on the line? What's going on?"

"Just get here as fast you can!" He hung up and dropped to his knees with a hard thump, crawling to Legosi and pulling the gag out of his mouth and removing the blindfold. It took some time but he made sure to get all the rope untied as well. "Legosi, dear. Can you hear me? Please, I need you to speak to me." He waited for a moment.

The wolf's brows furrowed, the whistling of his nose stopping as the air could now pass through his mouth. He breathed light, shallow breaths.

Louis leaned over him. "Legosi? Please, hang in there. I'm right here for you." He leaned down and began kissing a place where he hoped it wouldn't hurt over and over again. "You're going to be okay. I'm here. I won't ever leave you. Ever."

"Snnrrk." Legosi's feet moved slightly as his stuffy nose made awful noises. He squirmed slightly as his brain attempted to regain control.

Louis shook a bit as he began sobbing and he wrapped his arms gently around him, in a daze of just kissing that same spot over and over. "You're okay...We'll be okay..." When they started this, he always knew he was in danger, because he was an herbivore. To have the _carnivore_ he loved be the one that got hurt..."Oh god..."

Legosi began to cough slightly, and then wheeze. He opened his one eye, the other one caked in blood and swollen. "Nngh...ghhgk."

The deer sniffled as he pulled his head back. "Hey! Hey! You're okay! I'm right here, I'm right here." He gripped his arm tightly. He never knew that his tail wagging was something he would miss so much. Now, the appendage just stayed limp.

"Nngh...L-Lou..."

Louis' breathing picked up. "Yes, yes! I'm here." He moved his bloody hand down and grabbed Legosi's, lacing their fingers. "I hope I'm not hurting you..."

"Wh...where...where..."

"What? Where what?"

Legosi's head lulled back, moving from side to side, deliriously. "Where...are we..."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm right here."

Legosi squeezed his hand back. "I'm...cold...it's so cold here...My head hurts, Lou...My head...it hurts so much," he choked.

Louis felt more tears fall. "I know...I know...We're gonna get you help. Hang in there. I promise I won't leave."

"...Okay." The wolf's voice came out as a whisper.

"Okay, okay." He put his forehead to his gently. "Just stay there...Can you sit up?"

"Rrgh...why?"

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Stay there. Just...you're okay."

Footsteps approached, growing faster until a tall figure stood in the doorway, shining a light in. "Oh...god..."

Louis turned his head back, seeing the white circle of light ahead. He honestly didn't care who was behind it. "Please, help!"

Pina stepped in, dropping his bat on the ground and pulling his backpack off. "S-sorry I took so long. I figured I should get a first aid kit, and I guess I was right..." He pulled a box out, setting it in front of him. "So, what're his injuries?"

"I don't know, I was too freaked out to look at them all..."

The sheep took a few steady breaths and crawled forward a bit. "Louis...if you don't mind...could you move?"

The deer got to the side. "I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call." He was still shaken up. Hadn't he been prepared for things like this? Was he really that weak?

Pina looked the wolf over. "Should we get anyone else involved?"

"Someone who knows what they're doing has to help..."

"The nurse? Ambulance?"

Louis scratched his cheek. "I'm not sure..."

Pina sighed, looking over the wolf. "How're you doin', sport?"

Legosi blinked his one eye. "Pina...what're you doing here..."

"Helping." The sheep brought some alcohol to a cloth and started dabbing at his wounds. Legosi flinched but didn't move much otherwise.

Louis hadn't let go of his hand. "We won't leave."

Legosi smiled. "...love herbivores."

Pina stifled a laugh. "I know!" He continued to clean the wounds, turning the canine's large head around. "Louis, hold the light so I can see."

The buck did so, looking away from his lover's injuries. He just couldn't stand seeing them.

The other herbivore got to work, removing the bloodied scarf and cleaning up the fur, applying bandages where he was able. "Okay, where do you hurt, Legosi?"

The wolf looked down. "My head...my...chest...legs...a lot."

Pina held a worried expression. "I don't think I can give him what he really needs...he needs to see an actual medical...doctor."

"Oh...Okay. I guess we should contact the school then?"

Legosi held his hands up and grabbed both of their shoulders. "N-no...I...know where..."

"You do?"

"That...panda guy in the market...he'll know who attacked me."

Pina's jaw dropped. "Wh-what is he talking about?"

Louis blinked. "He...mentioned him before. Wait...You want us to take you all the way there?"

Legosi rolled his head back. "He works with carnivores...he might know what to do..."

Louis looked to Pina. "You think we can carry a large bloody wolf all that way?"

The other herbivore gulped. "Uh...guess so...but this seems sketch as fuck. What about all this blood, too? I'd rather someone stay here and report it to the school so they actually do something about this."

"No!" Legosi gurgled. "This is between just me and him now!"

The deer looked at him. "Hm...We need to think fast."

"Well, I could call Bill, but I don't know if he'd wanna get involved. But he would be a huge help..."

"Just...What's been going on between you two? Legosi said he wasn't at lunch."

"I think he's moping. I sent him a message but he never responded. Anyway, we can't count on him! We need to find out what to do right now!"

Legosi started to sit up, groaning slightly.

"I think we should try calling him..." Louis insisted.

Pina took his phone back from Louis, pulling Bill up and giving him a call. "Hope the bastard answers..."

The tiger didn't pick up. In fact, he hung up immediately.

Louis furrowed his brow. "Try calling him from my phone."

"Sure." Pina reached for the deer's phone. By this time, Legosi had fully sat up, wincing and holding his chest.

Bill actually answered this time. "Louis? Funny, Pina just called me right before you did. I'm too afraid to talk to him right now, though. What's up?"

Pina wasted no time explaining. "Legosi was attacked by the culprit, and he knows someone who could treat his wounds and study them to find out who it is. Problem is me and Louis aren't strong enough to get him there. Can you help us?"

"Pina?! Ah, uh, well...uh..." He pulled at the collar of his shirt on the other side, his roommates raising their brows at him.

"We're at the groundskeeper's shed near the edge of the campus. Legosi's hurt pretty bad..." Pina sighed. "And I apologize for what I said at the library."

"This isn't a joke...?"

"No it's not a joke! There's blood everywhere!"

"Oh geez...I'll...I'll be right there." He hung up and rushed to get ready.

Legosi coughed, wheezing as he held his chest. Pina looked over in concern.

Louis was staying close to him. "Hey, don't move too much."

The wooly animal readjusted into a more comfortable sitting position. "Is breathing hard?"

The wolf wheezed again. "...Hurts."

"You probably have broken ribs. I hope you don't mind being carried by Bill."

"Bill..." The wolf suddenly made a grab for Louis, clutching onto him.

The deer looked at his eyes. "What? What is it?"

"H-help...Bill...he...my back..."

"What about your back?"

Legosi shivered. "H-help me, Adler!"

Pina gawked. "Wow, he's really out of it..."

Louis teared up again. "No, it's me, Louis. And we're going to get you help. Don't worry." He didn't like that he was so emotionally vulnerable at the moment, but there was no way he could control it.

The sheep brought his hands to the wolf's legs. "You said your legs hurt...can you tell me where?" He moved his hands all over them, noting when the carnivore would wince.

Louis stayed looking at his face, a huge imaginary weight pulling at him, giving him the urge to just lay down on the ground and close his eyes.

Pina rolled up one of the pant legs, revealing a gash on the wolf's left ankle. "Oh man." He reached for the medkit once again, getting everything ready.

The wolf swallowed, still in the caring state and not the practical state he should have been. "You're okay, it's just a few cuts..."

The other animal looked up at him with concern. "Uh...is that for his benefit or yours?"

"Both?" He wiped his eyes.

"...Well...don't worry...he won't die. But he really does need medical attention."

Louis kissed his mate again. "See? You'll be okay."

"Going to the black market, though...will you be okay?" Pina finished up wrapping the wolf's leg up and looked pointedly at the deer.

The cervid swallowed again. "No. But it's for him, so I have to."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Bill knows that area fairly well."

"I know...But going back..." He shook his head and stopped talking.

"...We have your back, okay? Plus, if it really is a legitimate hospital, I'm sure we'll be safe there."

"Okay. Yeah. Okay." Louis nodded, looking at Legosi again. He just kept reminding himself it would be fine.

The wolf was now spacing out, staring up at the ceiling, his pupils wide.

Louis put another hand on his cheek. "Legosi..."

"I'm here, I'm here!" Bill said, entering the shed quickly. "Holy shit." He stopped and his eyes widened at all the blood.

Pina stood up slowly and stepped aside so the tiger had a clear path. "Think you can carry him? We're going to the black market."

The feline looked down at the wolf. "Wait, the black market?! Why?!"

"Legosi says there's a...panda guy? He said he met him when he went there once. Must have been with you, then, right? I remember you telling me about it." Pina stayed to the side, waiting for Bill to gather the wolf.

The cat moved forward. "I wasn't with him when that happened. He ran off."

Louis looked to the feline as he watched him pick up his mate, bridal style. "He said he was chained and muzzled."

Pina blinked. "Well...a doctor in the black market probably has to use such measures. But for someone like Legosi?"

The wolf remained unresponsive, hanging limply from the tiger's arms.

Louis sniffed. "Let's make sure we aren't seen on the way out of here, or this could look very bad for all of us."

Pina gulped. "Uh, yeah...how do we...leave?"

Bill took a moment to think. "Better question, how do we get all the way to the black market with a bloody wolf in my arms?"

"Maybe we could find a blanket to cover him with?" Pina suggested.

Louis scratched his chin. "Uh...Wouldn't that just look like he's a dead body?"

"I-I don't know!" Pina groaned looking around frantically. "What we really could use is a car!"

"Do you know where to get one of those?" Bill asked.

Louis gasped as a realization hit his head like a rock. "Gon."

Pina did a double take. "G-Gon? As in, principle Gon? Are you insane?"

"Maybe I am! But do you have any other idea?!"

"He probably went home for the day! How are we gonna contact him?"

"Legosi has his number," Louis said, as the pieces fell together. He quickly found the phone in the wolf's pocket and pulled it out, seeing that there were two missed calls and the message he left earlier. "We're lucky whoever attacked him missed this..." He quickly opened the phone, thankful there was no password and went to his contacts, finding Gon quickly. He lifted the phone to his ear. "It's extremely late, I hope he's up..."

The older tiger answered, surprisingly. "Hello? Legosi-kun?"

"Principal Gon!"

"Louis, is that you?"

"Yes! Legosi is hurt very badly, is there any way you can meet us at my dorm?"

"What? What happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here! Please, hurry! It's an emergency!"

"Uh...okay, I'll be right there! Should I call an ambulance or something?"

"No, no! Just get here, first."

The principal was quite confused. "Uh...okay. I'll be there soon." He hung up.

Louis sighed. "He honestly would have lost his job many times over if the school board found out about this."

"Uh, wow." Pina brought a hand up to his ear, tugging it lightly. "So Legosi was serious about being close with Gon..."

"Yeah. I don't know what it is between them, but it works, so why question it? Now we just have to make it to the dorm without being seen."

"That should be easy with how dark it is. Bill, you'll have to lead the way, though."

The tiger nodded and began walking out of the shed with the three in tow.

* * *

It was a very silent walk back to Louis and Legosi's home. The deer was stuck in his head, almost unable to believe all of this was really happening.

Suddenly, Legosi seemed to find his voice again, however quiet. "I heard Gon-san..."

Louis nodded. "I called him to come pick us up so we can get you help."

"Pan...da..." The wolf rolled his head back on Bill's bicep. "I feel light..."

The tiger shrugged. "I mean, you are pretty light. I'm not having any issue carrying you."

They arrived back at the small outcropping Louis and Legosi called home. It was so strange that just an hour ago they were there eating dinner without a care in the world.

"Should we go inside, or...?" Bill asked, looking at Louis.

"I don't know," the buck answered.

Pina looked at them like they were crazy. "It's cold out here and there's a murderer about! Let's get inside!"

Louis quickly unlocked the door and they got in.

Bill looked around. "Where should I put him?"

The deer looked to the bed, then the couch. "Put him on the couch." He couldn't handle seeing blood on the bed. Their special place.

Pina walked over to the kitchen. "Do you guys have any cold compresses? Or something to wrap ice up and put on his head?"

"We have some dish towels you can wrap in a bag of ice..."

Bill put Legosi down and huffed. "I knew I was right." He turned to Pina. "What if that was you?"

The sheep crossed his arms. "I wasn't out walking at night. What was Legosi doing anyway, Louis?"

"He...he said he was getting more medicine from Jack. His nose has been stuffed up."

Bill sat on the edge of the bed. "This is a mess..." He put his head in his hands. "I _knew _this would happen!"

Pina brought a finger to his chin in thought. "We didn't do anything to arouse suspicion...Why attack Legosi? What happened?"

Louis shook his head. "I have no idea! There's no way he'd have any reason to attack a carnivore."

The other herbivore steepled his fingers. "Legosi must have done something to tip him off..."

"What? How? All he did was leave to get medicine twice today."

"Twice? Why twice?"

"The first time he got it and then he ran out so he went out to get more."

"Well, we won't know anything until we're able to ask him..." Pina glanced over to the wolf on the couch, who started to limply paw at the air.

"...Lou...Lou..."

Louis came over quickly. "Yes?" He got on his knees next to him.

Legosi blinked, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Stay...here..."

The deer rested his chin on his arm. "I'm here."

The canine reached out and grasped one of the deer's hands as Pina arrived with the ice, placing it on Legosi's head. Tears continued to fall from the wolf's eyes.

Louis teared up as well. "Oh...don't cry..." He wiped his tears gently with his thumb.

"W-w-what if I can't get that job now? I-I was supposed to call him back..." the pooch whimpered.

"Don't worry about that now..." Louis kissed his arm softly and for a long time. "Don't worry about anything."

Pina went over to sit next to Bill. "That boy's brain is like...it's on shuffle or something," he noted.

Bill sighed. "I knew this would happen..."

"...You keep saying that." His boyfriend looked down and fiddled with his hands.

"Because I knew it!" Bill groaned. "And you went ahead, anyway!"

Pina turned to him, scowling. "_I_ didn't do anything that caused this to happen!"

"That doesn't mean shit! Someone got hurt!"

"Yes, and we knew and accepted that risk! But this still gets us closer to finding out who it was!"

"Does it?! Did Legosi _see _who it was?!"

"...We have to wait 'til he's lucid..." Pina looked back at the wolf, who continued to weep silently as he nuzzled Louis' hand.

Bill groaned. "You need to stop this, Pina. I'm more worried about you than ever now."

The sheep sighed. "Look, we'll take it a step at a time, alright? See what Gon says. See what this panda guy says. We're too far in now to stop."

"Great. So you just _have _to keep going. What if it's not even Tao or Riz?! You don't know anything!"

Louis turned his head. "Will you just shut up, Bill?! This isn't the time for this!"

That quieted the cat down.

Legosi reached up and tugged at his uninjured ear. "Loud..."

Louis sighed. "Sorry, hon." He kissed up his arm softly. "Gon should be here soon."

Pina drug his hands down his face. His heart had been pounding this whole time but he had to keep composed. Louis was a mess and just a tad less delusional than Legosi right now and Bill was freaking out. Despite his objection to his involvement, he hoped Gon would arrive soon.

* * *

A while after waiting around anxiously, there was a knock at the door.

Louis looked up, then at the other two animals, expectantly. He didn't want to leave his fiance's side.

Pina looked between all of them and groaned, standing up and going over to check the door. "It's Gon," he announced before opening it.

The tiger blinked as he looked up at him. "Pina-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, helping. Come in." The sheep led the older animal inside, gesturing to the wolf on the couch.

Gon gasped lightly and went over to him. "Oh my god...What happened?"

Louis looked up. "He was attacked. We don't know by who, but I found him in the groundskeeper shed all tied up..."

The tiger blinked. "Why was he out so late?"

"He went out to get medicine since he's sick."

"Why didn't you go and get it?"

"I know. I should have..."

Legosi stirred at the new voice in the room. "Gon...san..."

The tiger came over and looked at him. "Yes, Legosi-kun? I'm right here."

The former student looked at him. "What are you doing here..."

"I'm here to help. God, we should really call an ambulance."

Louis looked up. "Legosi insists we take him to a doctor in the black market..."

"Panda," the wolf stated plainly. "He'll know what to do."

"Normal doctors will know what to do, as well..." Gon mumbled.

Pina walked forward, hands on his hips. "Well, he says that this...panda doctor works with carnivores in the black market and would know who attacked him...of course he's pretty much delirious right now."

"What do you mean who attacked him?" His eyes shifted to the younger tiger in the room. "Bill-kun? Just _what _are all four of you doing here?"

Louis looked up. "Pina helped clean the wounds and Bill carried Legosi here and I called you to come get us."

Bill nodded.

Gon scratched his forehead. "Isn't the black market dangerous?"

"Well, it's worth checking out who this guy is first, right? I'm curious myself." Pina went back to the bed and sat on it, still a fair distance from Bill.

"I'm a principal. If I took a bunch of my students to the back alley market and something happened..."

Louis looked up. "But you're also our friend. You don't have to tell anyone you took us. We can say Legosi got hurt there. Just please, help us. We didn't know who else to turn to..."

Gon blinked and looked down at Legosi's face, silently, thinking.

The wolf began to sit up, wincing. "His clinic...it's on the outskirts of the market...I'm remembering..."

Louis put a hand on his arm. "Don't push yourself."

Gon gulped. "Will it...be safe there?"

Pina side eyed the older tiger. "You've never been there?"

He shook his head. "No. I've heard many things about it, though. But...if it's safe and you'll be with someone you know...I'll take you there."

Bill sighed. "Plus, there will be four of us if anything does happen. Well, three."

Louis nodded. "And I'll bring my gun."

Gon's eyes widened. "G-gun?"

The deer shrugged. "Just something to protect myself with."

"And my bat!" Pina chimed in.

The principal looked between all of them. _What am I getting myself into?_


	93. A Friend in a Dark Place

**Chapter 92 - A Friend in a Dark Place**

The five animals piled into Gon's car, with Legosi and Pina in the back with Louis in between them, while Bill got in the front next to the old tiger, who began driving when everyone was settled, hoping this was just some lucid dream he was having.

Legosi held the ice to his head, eyes shut and groaning slightly.

The principal turned his head to Bill. "So...how have classes been going?"

The other tiger crossed his arms. "It's only been, like, one day..."

"Just show him where to go, Billy," Pina said, from the back seat.

Bill sighed and began navigating them.

Meanwhile, Louis kept his head down, trying to ignore the fact that he never wanted to set foot in the black market again and Legosi promised he wouldn't return. But this was serious. The panda would be able to help.

Legosi stirred, rubbing against the deer. "Lou..."

Louis looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For...?"

"Mmmph...giving you all trouble...you're all doing this for me...I'm sorry."

"No! We want to do this for you! Right, everyone?"

Pina put a reassuring hand on the wolf's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Legosi! We're your friends!"

Bill nodded. "Even though this sucks..."

Gon sighed, staying silent.

"Gon-san...Gon-san...I don't think...I can get that drop out paper signed by grandpa to you in time…" Legosi stated, regretfully.

"We'll figure that out later," the principal muttered.

The wolf huffed. "Everything's...blurry. I can't see...I think...I dropped the medicine Jack gave me..."

"You might have hit your head," Gon explained.

Louis frowned. "B-but you're okay..."

"He woke up, so that's good. Probably just a concussion," Pina observed.

The deer sighed. "Okay..." He truly felt sad.

Legosi let out a sigh, leaning into Louis and attempting to rest his head on his shoulder. The ice pack on his head fell off and caught on an antler.

The deer removed it and pressed it against his head gently. "You need this more than me."

The canine turned and licked his cheek. "Love you..."

Louis moved to grip his hand. "I love you, too."

Gon looked at them in the mirror and smiled, lightly. "Is there anything that can stop the love between you two?"

Pina looked at the couple next to him and then to the young tiger in the passenger seat in front of him. Could they ever have that?

The two felines were staying silent, minus the directions and affirmations between each other.

The sheep took Legosi's free hand and started to rub it up and down from his arm to his wrist, feeling helpless. He remembered the times he antagonized the wolf when he suspected him of being the killer. He wished so badly he could have started off on the right foot for him. He was truly a good guy.

Louis resumed looking down again.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, and Gon parked the car. "We're here." He looked into the back seat.

Bill was already getting out. They were parked on the street near a subway entrance. The young tiger had mentioned it was the most inconspicuous entrance to the black market.

Louis put a hand on Gon's shoulder. "Thank you so much for all your help. Please have a safe drive home." His head turned. "Pina?"

The other herbivore exited the car, pulling his bat from his backpack and looking at the deer. "Yeah?"

"I was just waiting for you to get out." He followed behind him and stretched, then went to the other side and opened the door.

Bill silently came forward and grabbed Legosi, sliding him out of the car and lifting him once more.

Gon rolled down the window. "Be safe, boys. And...have a good night."

"Goodbye...Gon-san." Legosi looked after the tiger with a sadness in his eyes.

The principal looked sadly back, then rolled up the window and began to drive off, waving as he left.

Faraway lights from the city as well as some on the streets illuminated them enough. The dog looked around. "I know this place...it's where I found Aoba after I got out of the market..."

"Do you know where the panda is?" Bill asked, looking down at him.

Legosi looked around, sniffing the air. "My nose is still not good...but I think we have to go down that alley over there." He pointed to the area he was talking about.

The trio began moving. Louis made sure he had his gun out and ready. They walked between two buildings and already felt like they were being consumed by darkness. Pina brought his phone out and turned on the light despite Bill leading them.

Louis stayed close to the group, trying to keep his breathing under control. Just knowing that he was back in this place was enough to make him nervous.

Legosi, despite his injuries, seemed to do a good job recalling where to go. At each turn, he barely hesitated to point in a direction to proceed. That was, unless he was remembering it all wrong. Nobody wanted to think of that possibility.

Heavy footfalls soon resounded behind them. "I really hope you kids are lost," a deep voice echoed across the alley.

They all turned around, seeing the large, muscular panda standing there.

"P-panda!" Legosi called out, holding his head after the outburst.

"Y-you? What are you doing back here? Who are all of these animals?" the panda's previous tough exterior slightly faltered.

Louis stepped forward. "Sir. Please help him. He was attacked by another carnivore and he told us you'd know what to do."

Bill looked at the panda, blinking. _Wish I had muscles like that..._

The ursid looked between the wolf and the deer. "W-wait, aren't you Louis? From the Horns Conglomerate?"

The deer sighed. "Can we talk inside? Once everything has calmed down you can ask me all the questions you want."

The doctor looked at the wolf being held, bloodied and bandaged. "...Sure. Come on, follow me. And be careful! Keep right on my ass!" He walked past them, the scent of cigarettes wafting from him.

He led the group to a modestly sized building. A sign hanging from the side of it simply read "clinic". They all shuffled inside and Bill turned to the panda, questioningly.

"Here, follow me. There's an examining table to put him on in this room."

"Thanks, panda-san..." the wolf mumbled.

The bear turned to Legosi. "I guess it makes sense you forgot my name, so I'll excuse it this time, but I'm Gouhin, got it?"

Bill set his cargo down on the table and stepped back.

Louis came forward. "Are you okay?" He grabbed Legosi's hand once more, tenderly.

Gouhin eyed them, warily. "I'd step back if I were you." He turned back to gather some medical equipment.

"He's going to take care of you," Louis said, then let go and stepped away.

Pina eyed the table warily, noting the arm and leg restraints. He kept a grip on his bat as Gouhin moved past him.

"Put that thing down, pretty boy. I don't want anyone contractin' tetanus." The panda moved to the table. "Lay back, Legosi."

The wolf did as he was told as the bear looked him over. He felt various parts of his body, determining where each injury was before taking a light out and shining them into each of his eyes.

Louis leaned against the wall and looked at the floor, just wanting this to be over already.

"Who did this?", Gouhin asked, placing his equipment away and taking out some more bandages.

"I was...hoping you could tell me..." Legosi muttered.

Gouhin looked around the room. "Is that why you all came here? Were you all in the black market?"

"No, sir...I was attacked at school..."

The large herbivore just stared. "That don't explain why you came all the way here. Honestly, what is wrong with you all? Kids today have no sense..."

Louis looked over. "Can you tell us who the fuck did this, or not?"

Gouhin stepped over to him, heavy boots stomping on the ground. He loomed over the cervid with his impressive height. "I don't know what gives you the right to think you can talk to me like that, rich boy, but you'd better show me some GODDAMNED respect in my own fuckin' clinic!"

Legosi covered his ears at the outburst.

Louis leaned forward. "The longer you're distracted the less work you're getting done."

Gouhin sighed. "The three of you, out. Go sit on the couch in the other room while I examine him. Then I won't be so..._distracted_."

The deer crossed his arms and the three left the room.

Pina kicked his boots on the ground and flopped onto the couch. "Well, the panda guy exists. Don't know what he can do that a normal doctor couldn't, though. Aside from being completely under the radar..."

Bill went to the couch and sat down, pulling out his phone and pretending to be interested in it.

Louis huffed. "Maybe we won't have to pay..."

"Better not..." Pina mumbled. _Though, after the way you spoke to him…_

"And...we might finally know."

The group silently began to kill time, waiting for the panda to finish up in the other room.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Gouhin reappeared, pulling off some latex gloves and dropping them into a nearby trash can. "Well, he's got a concussion, as well as some pretty bad lacerations. Few cracked ribs as well. A chunk of his ear is missing, but that was obvious. He didn't have to lose an eye, at least."

Louis looked down. "..."

Bill looked up. "And do you know who did it?"

Gouhin scoffed. "Fuck if I know! I don't know who your classmates are or who works at that school! All I know is, goin' off my experience and...", he looked down at his own body, "...expertise in this particular matter, I'd say all signs point towards an ursid."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at one another.

Louis swallowed. _This whole time..._

Gouhin looked down at the deer. "Louis? Come with me for a minute." The panda walked into another room.

The buck followed. "Yes?"

The larger animal leaned against some cabinets and crossed his muscular arms. "What's your relationship with Legosi?" It was strange how small Louis was compared to him.

He took a moment to think about what his answer should be "I'm his...friend."

The bear breathed out slowly through his nose. "Do you know that I found him passed out in an alleyway here last summer?"

"I do know that."

"And you know that he tried to eat you?"

"Of course."

Gouhin grunted, caught off guard. "Psh. 'Of course', he says, like it's no big deal." He shook his head. "So, considering you're both friends still, he hasn't done...anything else?"

"What? No, of course not."

The other animal chuckled. "Your generation really is interestin'. Well, as long as you're both aware of the risks. I told him to cut ties with you, but I guess it turned out alright. He must have gotten control of his instincts." He grew quiet and observed the deer for a moment. "...Of course, when he told me about his deer friend that he almost ate back then, I never expected it to be you."

"I've...kind of moved past that whole thing," Louis mumbled.

"Oh? Well, none of my business. Just wanted to make sure everything was fine with my patient."

"..." The deer looked the panda over, trying to gauge how to feel or what to say to him.

Gouhin stepped out of the room without saying anything, opening the door to the room Legosi was and slipping inside.

Louis went to the door as well, wondering if Legosi was saying anything on the other side.

The panda reappeared, carrying Legosi on his back. The wolf appeared to be asleep and in his underwear. "I'm taking him to one of the spare rooms. He needs bed rest. I don't know what you lot are going to do, but I don't have enough rooms to spare for you all."

Louis blinked. "I refuse to leave him."

Gouhin stared down at the deer. "There's chairs in there. I'm not gonna play babysitter for you all, though." The panda walked off, grumbling under his breath. The three young animals trailed behind him.

The room the group entered was simple, yet comfortable. The doctor laid Legosi down on the bed, showing everyone just how many bandages the bear had applied to him.

His fiance came over and touched his arm. "Oh...Legosi..."

"He'll be fine. I gave him a painkiller, which in turn pretty much knocked him out." Gouhin walked over to a chair and pulled it up, sitting on it backwards. "Now it's all your turns. What's goin' on here?"

Bill looked away. He wanted nothing to do with this.

Louis sighed. "There's a predator at Cherryton. He's killed multiple students and the police haven't done anything."

Gouhin reared his head back. "Eh? Wasn't it just the one back in the spring?"

Pina took a seat as well. "There was another just a few weeks ago and there have been a few more before that. We know it's the same culprit because both victims were in our drama club."

The panda put on a thoughtful expression. "You seem pretty damned sure about that..."

Bill looked up. "We are. The other victim was my friend and the first victim had a crush on her..."

Pina snapped. "And! With your analysis of Legosi's wounds, we can determine that it's the bear in the club. He was also close friends with the first victim!"

Gouhin leaned back. "Ooooh. Yes, I know situations like that completely. Carnivores and herbivores becoming close friends...and then..."

Louis huffed. "It's...incredible that we know, now. And he doesn't know we know."

The bear looked over at the sleeping wolf. "Why'd he attack him then?"

All of the animals shook their heads.

"A carnivore attacking a carnivore...this bear knows that you guys have been snooping. Or at the very least, Legosi."

"But Legosi didn't do anything!" Louis argued.

Gouhin shrugged. "That's for you all to figure out. Now, what're you plannin'? Call the police? You want me to testify or somethin'?"

Bill shook his head. "After this, Pina and I are done. We should call the police."

Pina scowled. "You don't decide that for me, cat!"

"Well, you're obviously not doing it. So I'll do it for you."

"How can we trust the cops? They left this case dead in the water!"

"You're not like Legosi. Riz will fucking _eat _you! Do you understand?"

Louis sighed. "I think we should avenge Tem and Els."

Bill snapped his head to him. "Are you crazy?!"

"We've got him now!" Pina urged. "We have the element of surprise! We can get him!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gouhin's booming voice silenced everyone. Over on the bed, Legosi stirred and moaned. He looked up sleepily at the gathering of animals.

His partner was quickly by his side. "Legosi?"

Legosi looked up at him and held his arms out. "Lou...come here..."

The deer smiled and went into his arms eagerly, sighing.

Gouhin stared at the display, and then over to Bill and Pina. "Th-they're just friends?" he whispered.

Bill's eyes shifted. "Really good friends."

Louis sighed again, calming down. "You're okay. Just like I said."

Gouhin stood up and walked over. "He may be on pain meds, but be careful of his ribs."

The buck lightened his grip. "I should probably let you rest."

Legosi held him tight. "Mmmmph." He rubbed his furry cheek against the deer's own face.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Do you two...always do this?"

"Mhm..." Louis smiled softly. His face was hidden from the panda.

"I...uh..." For once, the old male seemed to be at a loss. "...I have work to do." Gouhin walked out of the room, leaving the four animals alone.

Pina sighed. "Alright, so we're stuck here now?"

Bill looked around. "Hospitals always give me the creeps."

Louis was too distracted with his mate to say anything.

Pina looked over to Louis. "Did you really tell him you two were just friends?"

The deer nodded against Legosi's chest.

"...Alrighty then." The sheep looked around the room, gaze resting on Bill, finally. He didn't know what to do with this tiger.

Bill looked away from him. He didn't know what to do with this sheep.

Pina's chest ached. He wanted to get close to him again, but that would pretty much be admitting defeat.

The feline's ear twitched and his eyes rested on the two engaged lovers embracing. _Why can't we have something like that...? If he'd just listen to me..._


	94. Just One Animal

**Chapter 93 - Just One Animal**

The night continued, and Louis fell into an easy sleep next to his wolf, eased only by the repeated thought of: He's alright. He's alright.

Pina and Bill eventually left to go back to Cherryton, escorted by Gouhin. Once the panda returned he checked on the two sleeping animals, turning off the light and shutting the door quietly when he deemed that they were okay.

It was around 2 AM when Legosi woke up, his painkillers beginning to wear off. The smell was entirely foreign, as was the room. This was definitely not their house. He tried to sit up, but the bandages around him made it difficult, as did the pain. Bandages covered up his right eye and head as well. What on earth happened?

Legosi finally was able to place the scent: it was the clinic he had been brought to in the black market all those months ago. The wolf began to thrash on the bed, being held down by something warm.

Louis stirred a bit on top of him. "Mmm..."

The wolf began to whine loudly. "Wh-where is this? Where is this?"

The deer lifted his head slowly. "You don't..." he yawned, "Remember?"

"Louis!" Legosi realized the warm thing on him was actually his beloved. He wrapped him up, clinging to him. "Wh-why are we here? This is a bad place!"

"You...wanted to come here. You said he'd know who did this to you and...now we know."

"Nonononono I don't want to eat any of the meat! I never ate you!" Legosi wrapped himself around the deer more, clawing at the clothes that were in the way.

"You didn't come because you wanted to eat the meat. You wanted to see...what was his name...Gouhin?"

"G-Gouhin...Gouhin..." Legosi's brain desperately tried to turn the gears. "A-are you okay, Louis?"

"I'm just fine." His chin rested on his chest. "And so are you." _Thankfully..._

The canine brought his legs up and shivered. "I'm c-cold. My head hurts. My body hurts..."

Louis stroked his cheek softly. "I know...I'm sorry."

Legosi shivered more, pulling the deer closer, which in turn hurt his ribs. "O-ow..."

His mate pulled back a little. "Please, be careful."

Legosi let go and clawed at the covers beneath them. He tried to get under them, but it was a lost cause with both of them already on top of it.

Louis moved. "Let me fix that." He got off the bed and started pulling the covers from under his wolf.

The canine looked up and managed a smile. He still wasn't sure what was happening, but Louis was here.

The deer got the covers free and threw them over his partner gently. "There we go." He came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"...Yeah..."

"I'll go get you something to eat. I'll be back." He got his shoes on, sighing at just how shitty the situation was. At least Legosi was safe.

The dog reached out. "B-but we're in the black market..."

"Hm...I'll figure something out." He turned to leave. The deer disappeared.

"Be...careful..." Legosi's head hit the pillow. He felt too weak to do anything. Why did he feel this way? Why couldn't he find the strength to go with Louis and protect him?

Louis walked around the waiting room and looked around. The panda had to have a kitchen somewhere, right? There was no way he was going out into the market.

The deer went around, looking at all the doors. At the end of the wall, he saw that a light was on under the door. Maybe the panda was in there. He got closer and reached for the handle, turning it and pushing it open.

Gouhin, who was sitting at his desk looking at some files, immediately stood up and faced the doorway, adopting a tense stance.

"Oh, hi," Louis raised his hand.

The panda seemed to relax slightly. "...What're you doin' snoopin' around?"

"I was just looking for some food for Legosi.""

Gouhin sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Fine. Don't want him eatin you in his sleep." He approached the deer.

"He wouldn't anyway..." Louis muttered.

The bear walked past him. "You two really are odd. Y'know, I met him over six months ago and it was only for a few hours, but I was never able to get him outta my mind..."

"What happened back then?"

Gouhin led them into a small kitchen. "Well, I found him drooling and passed out in an alleyway, so I brought him back here. Tied him up and muzzled him, as I do with all potential patients. You understand."

"I understand. Go on." He sat down at a chair.

"I ask him when the last time he ate a herbivore was. He says never. Eventually I coax out the little encounter he had with...you. He said he was going to tell you one day, and I told him to stop being friends with you. The nerve of that kid! He started yelling at me telling me how hard it had been to even get your attention in the first place. He didn't want to let go of that hard earned friendship. Never have I seen a carnivore cling so tightly to a relationship with a herbivore. Not even between a male and female." Gouhin had turned on the oven as he spoke, putting a pan on it.

Louis blinked. "He...yelled at you!"

"Yeah! Real fiery one, that wolf." Gouhin took some eggs and bread out and started to boil some water.

"What...else did he say?"

"Hm? Oh, that's confidential." The panda looked down and spread butter on the pan. "Actually, I told you too much before..."

"So there's no harm in telling me more now."

Gouhin looked over at the deer and raised an eyebrow. "You two 'best friends'?"

"Yes. Now."

"I see. So those matching rings you both wear...they're 'best friend' rings?"

"...Yes."

The bear's brows now furrowed. "Fine, I'll tell you what else he said, since I think you're well aware: He opened up to me and talked about how he found you attractive. I said it was just him confusing his hunting instincts and even tried to give him a buck porn mag...but he got really flustered and ran out."

"Buck...porn magazine?" Louis blinked. "I...didn't know that. His friend told me he found an underwear ad magazine and he marked the page with the male deer..."

"Grahaha! Should have just taken the one I gave him." Gouhin looked back over and noticed the face the deer gave him. "I use 'em for my treatments! It's hard to distinguish between hunting instinct and fetish sometimes, I'm serious!"

"And you don't use them yourself? The magazine shop owner must think you're really weird."

"Oh, she knows me." Gouhin cracked some eggs into the pan. "That's beside the point, though. You're romantically involved with him now."

"I never said that."

"What, just because I have one eye you think I can't see how obvious it is? You should know yourself that missing an eye doesn't make you blind..." The panda scoffed. It was true one of his eyes had a scar over it, but the black spots in the fur made it difficult to tell he only had one eye.

"You only have one eye...Huh. Well it still doesn't mean anything if we have matching rings." Louis crossed his arms.

"And snuggling. And he's attracted to you." Gouhin sighed. "Look...I ain't judgin' you guys, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wary. How long have you two been...together in that way?"

Louis sighed. "A while now..."

"And everything has been fine? I mean, 'sides the murder shit. That's unrelated, I'm sure."

"It's been incredible. We had some bumps in the road and it took a lot of preparation..."

"R-really? And nothing has happened?"

"Such as?"

"Him wanting to eat you? Him hurting you with his carnivore strength? Just to name a few." The teapot began to whistle and Gouhin took it off the burner.

"I wanted him to eat me at one point..." He mumbled, tapping the table. "We got a muzzle to wear when we...copulated, but we ended up tossing it aside during."

"R-really?!" Gouhin stopped moving as he thought over the words. "I only deal with carnivores in my work...I never heard about a herbivore desiring to be eaten in a relationship before..."

"We did some training where he held his mouth open in front of me. It was for both of us. The first time we did it...his fangs...they were... so sharp...I just had to..." He shook his head. "But he got the blood out of his mouth."

Gouhin's full attention was pointed toward the deer now. "And...you two have sex without issue now?"

"Often." Louis felt it was important to mention this, because it was so easy for them.

The middle aged bear wiped his brow. "Man, I never woulda guessed. I was sure I was gonna see that wolf in the paper one day as a convicted predator..."

"Not all predator's are the same!" The buck slammed his fist.

Gouhin held his large hands up. "Calm down! No need for that. I see now that you two have been careful and done your research." The bear looked back at the pan and bit his lip. The truth was this was a spit in the face to his general philosophy. He would have to observe these two more.

"You treat carnivores like one group when really, we're all only animals and shouldn't be thrown into two groups like that. Easy for you to say, as an herbivore. Those murders at school? Do we blame carnivores for it? No! It was just one animal! All those predation incidents...it's based on the animal that did them, not the group itself. Now...the school will be segregated because one animal fucked up...It's infuriating."

The doctor kept his mouth shut, knowing that the other herbivore just needed to vent now. He prepared some bamboo tea with the water he boiled.

The deer sighed and rested his head on the table. "A carnivore just attacked Legosi. That wasn't instinct."

"No, but the fact is that the same carnivore killed two of his herbivore schoolmates." Gouhin took the eggs from the pan and dropped them between two slices of bread. "Like it or not, that was most likely instinct. Same with when Legosi attacked you."

"I...I don't think the second one was instinct."

"Won't know 'til he tells you." He placed a tray with the egg sandwich and tea on it in front of the deer. "Here, bring this to him."

Louis smiled. "Oh, he'll love this." He looked at him one more time. "Hm. Thanks." He got up and rushed out.

Gouhin groaned, rubbing his neck and returning to the kitchen to clean up.

Legosi's ears perked up at the opening of the door, followed soon by the smell of eggs. His tail started to wag slowly under him.

Louis came in, smiling widely. "Hey. You're still awake."

"Mmmph, I hurt..."

"I know..." He sat down next to him once more. "Want me to feed you?"

Legosi tried to sit up, nodding his head.

The deer grinned, lifting the sandwich and bringing it to his mouth. "Enjoy."

The wolf opened his mouth, poking his long tongue out to grab and pull it into his mouth, taking a big bite.

Louis sighed, affectionately.

Gouhin soon came through the door. Legosi looked up, slinking back slightly at the sight of the large male.

The cervid turned his head. "Uh...yes?"

"Just checking in." He stepped forward, crouching down to be at eye level with the wolf. "Legosi...how are you feeling?"

Legosi stared for a second, and then looked down at his own body. "I'm hurting...I don't know if I can get back to sleep..."

Gouhin grunted. "Well, sleep is just what you need now." The bear deposited two pills onto the tray. "Take these with your tea. They're painkillers."

The deer sighed. "I'll help you get to sleep, too."

The panda stood back up. "Alright, you two, I'm going to bed now. Don't bother me unless it's an emergency." And with that he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Gouhin...san..." Legosi murmured.

"What did you want to tell him?"

The dog blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh. Nevermind." He looked to the door to see if it had a lock.

Legosi reached for the tea and the pills, placing them on his tongue and taking a swig. "Blech."

"I bet they taste bad. Sorry," his lover sighed. "But you'll be asleep before you know it."

"This tea sucks." Legosi took another sip.

Louis pushed the tray down. "Does this taste better?" He leaned forward and kissed him.

The wolf stayed still for a second before pushing his tongue against Louis'.

"Mm..." The deer did the same, then pulled back. "Better?"

Legosi smiled. "Better!" He picked up the rest of his sandwich and shoved it in his mouth, his cheeks puffing out as he chewed.

Louis smirked. "Good."

Despite the taste, the patient finished up his tea, as he craved the warmth. Once he was done, he scooched to the side, leaving an opening for Louis to enter the bed.

The deer slid in next to him, sliding his legs under the covers.

Legosi stared at him. "Don't...you want to get undressed?"

"Of course I do..."

"...Then go ahead."

Louis left the bed and stripped down to his underwear, smiling. "Is that better?"

Legosi nodded. "I like to feel your fur..."

His partner joined him. "I know you do, sweetheart. Too bad we aren't back home..."

"I...got hurt...right?" The wolf scrunched his face, trying to remember.

"Yeah...Don't you remember?"

Legosi held his head. "I've been trying. I think...Gouhin told me before I fell asleep...and now I forgot again!"

"Just...hang in there." Louis nuzzled him softly. "You're okay."

The large carnivore held his hand over his eyes. "Ugh, turn off the lights..."

Louis sighed and got out yet another time, turning off the light and making sure the light was completely closed, then returning to his lover. "Are you gonna have me get up again at all?"

Legosi shook his head and held his arms out.

There was some shuffling and the sound of something falling to the floor before Louis scooted as close as he could to his mate, sighing softly. "Hmmm..."

Legosi hugged the deer tight, wrapping their legs together. He sighed in contentment. "Maybe...maybe tomorrow...I'll remember things."

"Don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is that I'm right and never leaving your side."

"Mmmm. Thank you, Louis." Legosi's eyelids began to feel heavy. Those painkillers Gouhin had sure were strong.

Louis moved his hand onto his chest, rubbing it in circles. "Forever, my Legosi."

"My...Louis..." His fiance's head sunk heavier into his pillow, and his breathing became softer. His still slightly congested nose caused a small snore.

Louis closed his eyes. There was nothing left to do but let sleep take him now.


	95. TBLPODAMPI

**Chapter 94 - The Best Laid Plans of Deer and Men Pt. I**

Despite Louis falling asleep last, he still woke up first, seeing the room brightened by the morning light. He sighed and looked to his right, seeing Legosi there. He observed his face and the bandages on it. "Oh...thank god you didn't have to lose an eye...Imagine if we both had to wear eyepatches...It would be ridiculous at that point."

Legosi was still snoring softly, looking peaceful despite his injuries.

The deer leaned over and kissed his sleeping fiance's cheek. "Legosi...Leeeegoooosi~"

Air whistled out of the wolf's nose. He tightened his grip around the him as his tongue poked out of his mouth.

Louis leaned forward and poked the tip of his tongue on Legosi's lightly. "Legosi~"

"Mmph." The canine's visible eye peeled open slowly. It scanned the room before finally landing on Louis. "...bleh..."

His lover's ears perked up. "Hey." The smile was clear in his voice.

"Ugh." Legosi reached up and pulled off the bandage on his right eye, revealing the fresh scar he received last night. The eye itself was fine, though, as Gouhin said.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling...better. We'll go with that."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Legosi squinted. "Uh...I was...on the way back from my old room...with the medicine. I heard something...and then something hit my head. That's all I remember..."

"We...know who did this to you."

The wolf's eyes went wide. "Wha? Who was it?"

"You promise you'll stay calm?" He made sure to keep rubbing his chest gently.

The dog blinked slowly. "Is it...is it the murderer?"

"It is."

Louis could feel his partner's heart rate speed up beneath his chest.

"I won't tell you until you're ready."

Legosi nodded, taking a few deep breaths, ignoring the pain in his chest. He closed his eyes. "Okay...I'm ready."

"It was Riz."

The wolf breathed out slowly. "...Dammit. I really messed up..."

"Messed up?"

"When I went to get the medicine during lunch...I went to the cafeteria and talked to some of the drama club carnivores about the murder to see if one of them would seem suspicious. None of them really did, but I did mention my stuffed nose to Riz. That must be how he snuck up on me..."

"You...did? I thought you were just getting the medicine and coming back."

"I know...I lied to you. You went out with Pina to do some investigating so...I thought I should do some." Legosi rolled on his side and hugged him. "But I just ended up getting hurt and worrying you. I'm sorry."

"You know what? You're safe now. And with me. And Riz doesn't know we know. It's the perfect setup to get him. We can avenge Tem and Els and stop all of this..."

"But what should we do?"

"I've been thinking about that. We've seen enough movies and I doubt Riz is smart enough to figure out what we're doing. I have a plan."

"Mm?" Legosi's ears twitched. "What is it?"

"We bait him. Classic strategy. We use either Pina or me and one of us goes out at night and when he comes out to get whoever's out there, that's when we get him. We might have to tip him off again, somehow."

Legosi cocked his head. "I guess...you'd just have to ask him about the two murders. That seemed to do it for me..."

"Whichever one of us is the bait, that is. Pina has his bat and I have my gun. We can discuss it further with...Oh. Wait. Bill said they wouldn't be doing this anymore. I'll text Pina and ask him if that's still the case."

Legosi laid his head back, feeling too exhausted to feel any strong emotions about the situation. "We need to be careful...but you know that..."

"Of course I do. I'll call him in a bit, unless you want me to call him now."

"Well...can you help me up to go to the bathroom?"

"Okay." He moved to get up off the bed, reaching down for his underwear.

The wolf looked down and got a face full of deer butt. "Wh-wh...you were naked?"

"Yeah. Of course I was."

Legosi opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He figured he couldn't argue with that. He slowly inched himself to the edge of the bed until he was in a sitting position. His entire body still ached, but it was better than last night.

"Should I get dressed for the day?" Louis asked.

The wolf tentatively put his large feet on the cold tile floor, testing for pain. "Well, are we going back home today?"

"It's only been a day."

"Yeah...but it's dangerous here for you."

"But we're safe here."

Legosi looked away. "If Gouhin-san lets us stay..."

"I think he's requiring you to stay." He took a moment. "You seem sad."

The dog's ears perked before he smiled, slightly. "Oh, it's just the pain." He leaned his body down before extending his legs, standing shakily. Immediately, a hand went to his head as he wobbled.

Louis went by his side, quickly, still undressed. "Agh...I'm worried about you."

"J-just dizzy. I'm going to try to walk." Legosi took a few breaths and hobbled forward with a noticeable limp.

Louis put a hand on his back. "Just don't move anymore until I get dressed."

"Okay..." Legosi wobbled a bit, looking out the window only to be greeted by the view of a brick wall.

The deer got dressed quickly and then went back to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I'm not hurting you?"

Legosi shook his head. "We just have to find the bathroom now."

The herbivore laughed and took him out of the room. "Can't be hard to find."

"If Gouhin-san is around, he can show us..."

The cervid turned his head this way and that. He moved to the wall. "Lean against this. He might be in his office."

The patient did as was instructed. The modest clinic was eerily quiet. The black market must not have been very active in the morning.

Louis went to the room he had found the panda in previously, knocking.

The building remained as silent as it was before.

"Hello? Gouhin?"

There was no response. Legosi began to slide along the wall, trying to make his way to one of the doorways.

Louis sighed and decided to begin looking around, opening the various doors around the clinic.

The deer grabbed it and kept opening the doors around. "It can't be that hard to find—" His voice cut off as soon as he opened a door and saw a wall full of photos.

Legosi flinched, recognizing the room instantly. "O-oh, we don't want to go in here."

Louis pushed the door open and stepped in anyway, looking at the wall and all the pictures. There were many pictures, all of carnivores in poor conditions, some scratched up, some missing limbs, some missing patches of fur.

"H-hun, please." Legosi stayed in the doorway, reaching his hand out.

"Does...does he do this?"

"Th-that's what carnivores do to themselves when they eat a herbivore...he told me."

"He also gave you a black eye..."

"Well, yeah...but that's because I yelled at him..."

"This isn't right..."

"What isn't?"

"Taking pictures of poor carnivores like this. Why does he do it?" He kept looking at all of the photos, one by one.

"They're his patients, I guess. He has to...document them?"

Louis gasped lightly as he came across the picture of his wolf in a muzzle and chains, looking pathetic. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here."

Legosi shut his eyes. "W-well Gouhin-san considered me his patient...I guess I am again...bit in a different way."

"But you don't belong on this wall. You said you didn't eat any meat, right?"

"Yeah...but at the time I was really struggling," his fiance answered.

Louis plucked the image off the wall. "Well, you don't belong here anymore."

Legosi simply watched, wondering if Gouhin would even notice its absence on the wall.

The deer folded it and put it in his pocket. "Hm..." He kept looking at all the pictures.

The carnivore whined quietly. "Louis...please, let's just go..."

His fiance sighed and left back the way they came.

They continued around the hall, finally finding the bathroom. "You take your time in there, I'm going to call Pina."

Legosi nodded, passing through the doorway into the small bathroom and closing the door behind him. He immediately turned on the light and walked over to the mirror, gazing upon his roughed up visage. The scar on his eye was quite noticeable and fresh, three lines slashing upward into his forehead. His left ear was still wrapped up, as was his head. His eyes were even more sunken in than usual. He sighed and walked over to the toilet to do his business.

Louis pulled out his phone outside and called the sheep, waiting for him to answer on the other side.

The call was almost immediately rejected, followed by a text from Pina.

Pina: _im in class u walnut_

Louis: _Oh. I shouldn't bother you, then._

Pina: _i mean if its an emergency ill slip out but otherwise ill call u_

Louis: _It's not, just wanted to talk about Riz._

The sheep didn't respond to that, understandably. It wasn't too long after when Legosi exited the bathroom, the bandage on his ear now removed, his new scars now all revealed. He looked down at the deer with a tired expression, as if expecting him to say something.

Louis immediately carried a sad gaze. "...Your ear..."

The wolf just nodded sadly. "I can still hear out of it...at least."

"And those scars above your eye..."

"My fur might grow over it..."

"It's strange...You getting hurt by him just makes me want to get him more."

Legosi scratched at the bandage that was still around his head. "W-well I don't think that's too strange...but we have to be even more careful now."

"I texted Pina but he's in class, so hopefully he gets back to me soon."

The wolf just nodded again. "Guess we should wait for Gouhin-san to make us breakfast."

"Let me take you back to your room." He put an arm around him and they returned to the room. "I'm so pumped up, even if I'm not showing it. All this time, it was Riz...Can you believe it?"

The large animal felt something primal within him, but between the injuries and the pain meds wearing off, he couldn't act on them yet. "I...I'm really mad..."

"I...I know."

Legosi crawled back into the bed, laying his head down and sighing.

Louis sat down and tried massaging his shoulders.

"I wonder when he's getting back. How long are we going to have to stay here?" The impatience in the wolf's voice was starting to push through.

"I mean...you were almost killed."

"But what if Riz attacks someone else! Or if he runs away!"

"He doesn't know we know, remember!"

"But he knows we're engaged! You're in danger too!"

"What?"

"He'll know we talked about it! He knows how close we are!" Legosi slowly felt himself get more heated.

"Then wouldn't it make more sense for us to stay here?"

"But who's going to bring him to justice?"

"We are."

Legosi grumbled. "I guess he wouldn't expect Pina..."

"No, we just have to wait for him to call and see what he says. Don't worry."

The canine grumbled again, his fur beginning to fluff up.

Louis continued to massage his shoulders, softly. "Too bad we aren't at home or I could give your whole body a massage. He'll probably be here at any moment though. Don't want to take any risks."

"Isn't that another reason we should leave this place soon?"

"For a massage? Legosi."

Legosi rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, I'm not even mad that I could have died, I'm more angry at how inconvenient this attack was..."

"Inconvenient?"

"Having to take time to recover...not being able to get grandpa to sign that dropping out document..." A deep, heavy sigh formed from the canine's chest. "What if I can't get that job now?"

"Of course you can!"

"Wh-who would want to hire a big, scary carnivore with a scarred up eye and half an ear missing! I'll scare everyone!" the wolf argued.

"Animals like you need jobs, too! They hired Gosha and he has his venom issue."

"Yeah but he works in construction, not with the public, like I'd be doing!" Legosi's big hands mushed up his face as he groaned.

"I'm sure it will be fine. So you had an accident. Isn't it illegal to discriminate against workers with disabilities? You can't not hire someone because of a few scars."

Legosi's breathing slowed down, and his hands lowered to his sides. "I guess so..."

Louis kept massaging, gently. "You'll be fine. Just like you are now. And no matter what, I'll be with you."

Finally, that smile the deer loved so much crept onto the wolf's face. "...Thanks, hon..."

The buck nodded. "And when the doctor gets back, we'll ask him how long he wants you to be here."

Legosi reached up and snagged an antler gently. "Okay."

Louis leaned down a bit. "Uh...yes?"

"Mmm...you're so lovely."

The deer blushed. "Eheh..."

A door opening and closing was heard outside their room, followed by the stomping of boots, jingle of keys, and the rustle of plastic bags.

Louis turned his head at the noise. "That must be him."

Legosi's stomach grumbled. "Ask him for food."

The deer left the room and found the panda just coming into the clinic. "Good morning, sir."

Gouhin looked over his shoulder at the deer, cigarette lit in his mouth. "...Mornin'." The panda went to work moving the plastic bags into the kitchen area. "How's he doin'?"

"He's doing good. We just have a few questions when you have time."

Gouhin unloaded the groceries into the cabinets. "Of course. I need to check up on him after I'm done here, anyway."

"Perfect. He's also curious about food, as always."

"You know what he likes? You can make it. Just don't break anything." Gouhin sidestepped past the deer and plodded off.

"Oh. Okay." Louis stood for a moment, thinking about what to make. He went to the kitchen, deciding to see what the bear had.

Meanwhile, Gouhin had entered the room he had given the two sudden newcomers. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this wolf was romantically involved with that deer. The kid he had met months ago was a hopeless wreck.

Legosi looked up. "Good morning, Gouhin-san."

Gouhin smiled. "That already sounds better than last night! Any memory issues?"

Legosi looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head. "I remember everything I can remember, I think."

"Good." Gouhin reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a few instruments. "Just one more checkup and I should be able to tell you what's goin' on."

It's a standard checkup, and Gouhin chastises the wolf for removing some of his bandages on his own. In the end, he deduces that Legosi is recovering on track. "I want you to stay here until tomorrow morning, just in case." The metal drawers shut loudly as the doctor returned his equipment. "I have some appointments in the afternoon and evening, so I'd prefer it if you and your boyfriend stayed put in here, alright?"

Legosi jumped slightly, feeling hot suddenly. "O-okay..."

Gouhin turned around and leaned against the drawers, arms crossed. Legosi stared at him for a moment. "Um...do you need anything, Gouhin-san?"

The bear motioned his head toward the door. "He's makin' you your breakfast. He said you both have questions for me so I'm waitin'. That is, unless he takes too long. You could speed things along and ask any questions you might have."

Legosi scanned his head, but aside from how long he had to stay there, nothing else came to mind. He shook his head, but then immediately remembered something. "O-oh, wait! What happened to my clothes?"

Gouhin made an amused huffing sound. "Oh, I gave 'em in the wash, but I don't know if you'll want them back."

"Th-the scarf!" Legosi was sitting up in his bed now, despite the dull ache in his skull.

"Oh, that thing was soaked in blood. I don't think you want it back."

The wolf looked forward, the feeling of tears stinging his eyes. The day he and Louis went out to buy those scarves played in his head.

After a few minutes, the deer entered the room with a tray of a simple breakfast. "He didn't have much."

Legosi quickly wiped his eyes and saw what his mate was bringing him. An egg sandwich, just like last night, along with some orange slices and a glass of water.

"All the food I have in there is for my patients. I pretty much just eat bamboo." Gouhin revealed, nonchalantly.

Louis brought the tray over and set it on his partner's lap.

"Thank you." The wolf leaned up to give him a kiss, but his mate was too far away.

Louis nodded. "Yep."

Legosi leaned back down once he realized he wasn't going to get what he wanted. He looked down at the tray and took an orange slice, slipping it into his mouth and sucking all the juice out.

"So how long will he have to stay here?" Louis asked.

The canine let the orange slice fall out of his mouth as he answered for Gouhin. "Tomorrow morning. Gouhin-san will do another checkup then."

The doctor shrugged. "What he said."

"Oh good. What are the restrictions?" Louis queried.

"Well, looking over everything, I'd say even when he gets back he'll need a lot of bedrest. No goin' to class or nothin'. I'll give you guys a paper with breathing exercises on 'em for his ribs, but seeing how he's doin' now makes me think it wasn't as bad as I thought it was last night. His scar and ear wound should be kept clean...really the most important thing would be to avoid strenuous activity."

"Ok." _So we'll have to wait..._

"Any more questions, Louis?" Gouhin questioned.

"Can you tell me about ursids?"

The large herbivore was taken aback. "Wh-what? You didn't learn enough in biology class?"

"No, I did. Even more as a future Beastar...But...Tell me _more_."

Gouhin scowled. "Specify! There's a lot about bears!"

"Their strengths and weaknesses."

The bear's eye narrowed. Or at least, it looked like it might have. "What're you plannin'?"

"Justice."

"Police work just fine."

"I wish that were true. They haven't done shit."

Legosi finished wolfing down his sandwich. "And this is personal now...Riz was our friend and club member...but he's killed two of our other clubmates. I want to see to this, personally." The dog's voice turned calmly dark at the end, leaving the doctor to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I should just call the fuckin' police right now. Of course, they don't come round these parts."

"You don't think we would have fucking done that already?" Louis almost snapped.

"I think you're some stupid fuckin' kids is what I think! You almost got killed and you're already thinkin' of fighting an animal that's naturally stronger than you!"

"Yes, because we want to prevent other animals from being killed!"

Gouhin said nothing, just standing there and looking off into the corner.

Legosi quietly ate his other orange slices.

"So tell me," Louis demanded.

The panda continued to stare at nothing. "...if it comes to blows..." He faced them and pointed at his round nose. "Hit 'em here. A bear's biggest weakness. Try it on me and I'll gut you."

"I don't want to hurt you," the deer sighed.

"You're not the one doin' the punching. And Legosi won't be either. He's in no condition for this. Maybe your big tiger friend, but I heard him saying he wants no part in this." Gouhin pushed off the counter and began to pace. "What do you know about this bear?"

"He's a grizzly bear.", Legosi offered. "He...was always very kind and caring. Quiet." He clenched his fists.

"Yeah..." the other young animal nodded.

"So, what's your plan?" the panda tilted his head.

"We don't want to kill him. But...my plan is one of us herbivores act as bait and then we get him when he comes out."

"Okay. Then what?" Gouhin had stopped pacing at this point, standing with his feet apart and arms crossed.

"Then we turn him in!"

The doctor stared incredulously at the deer. "Dontcha think you missed a step or two in the middle of that?"

"Well, didn't the 'get him' part cover that?"

"Details! How are you going to get him? This student is easily stronger than anyone in your entourage!"

"I'll have a gun...Pina has a bat with nails..."

If Gouhin had been drinking something, he would have done a spit take. "G-gun? Didn't say anythin' 'bout a gun!"

"He has one," Legosi stated, calmly.

"Exactly," the cervid nodded.

"On a school campus?" The poor panda looked like he was sprouting gray furs in real time.

"I guess so..."

Gouhin groaned again. "Know what? I ain't gettin' involved in this. I know I can't talk sense into you guys and you'll just go through with it, anyway. I gotta get started on my work for the day. Seeya." The bear disappeared into the hall, faster than one might assume for his size.

Louis frowned. "This is pretty complicated..."

"What is?" Legosi asked, sipping his water.

"Planning all of this...and Pina still hasn't called."

"He will. He's still dedicated to this," the wolf assured. "Oh yeah, Gouhin-san said we need to stay in this room later when he has appointments with his patients."

"Fine with me. We can be alone."

Legosi looked around. "Nothing in here but ourselves..."

"Yeah..."

The dog placed the empty tray on the floor and scooched over.

Louis sighed, smiling at the ground.

Legosi cleared his throat, looking at the empty spot next to him, but the deer wasn't getting his signals.

Slowly, his mate raised his arms up, invitingly.

Now, the buck got it, going into them. "Just us," he repeated.

Legosi embraced him with his large wolf arms. "Now I really can't wait until this is all over."

Louis leaned his head back against him. "And why's that? I mean, after this we have to leave..."

"I just want to start my life with you."

"As wonderful as that would be, it takes planning and money."

"I'll get my job!" Legosi said, proudly.

"Yes, you will," Louis scratched behind his ear. "And we'll find a nice place where we can be alone every night." At that moment, his phone rang. The deer quickly pulled it out. "Hello?"

Pina's voice came through the other end. "What's going on?"

"I have a plan. Are you still in?"

"Always and forever, deer. What's up?"

"What about Bill? Is he...still in?"

"Bill is out past the orbit of Neptune," Pina stated, with a humorless laugh.

"Ah...So...we can't rely on his strength for this one, and Legosi shouldn't really be fighting. But...we have a job to do, so we're gonna do it, huh?"

"You know it," Pina affirmed, "Did your plan involve Bill?"

"I don't think so. We know what a bear's weakness is now. My plan is one of us acts as bait to lure him out. He's not that smart, obviously, because he left Legosi in a shed at school, so I'm sure he'll fall for it. Then, we just need to incapacitate him and tie him up, or something."

"Hm, I don't know Riz-senpai well enough. Do we know why he attacked Legosi?"

"Apparently, he got tipped off when Legosi asked about the murder during lunch..."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, as well as from the wolf next to Louis, whose ears folded back. Finally, the sheep spoke. "Well, okay! Guess we know how to set the bait."

"What do you mean?"

"One of us does what Legosi did and then walks outside at night in a remote area. Boom! Instant bear."

"Sounds easy enough. We just need to knock him out somehow..."

"Or we wait until Legosi feels better," Pina suggested. "How's he doing?"

Louis put it on speaker. "How are you doing, Legosi?"

"I can leave tomorrow if my checkup is good." The wolf's tail thumped lightly.

"See? So, he's doing great. Though, it's sad that he has the scars and he's missing a chunk of his ear..." Louis' ears went back as he said this.

"I dunno, scars _are _sexy," Pina assured.

Louis pinched Legosi's cheek. "He's still my big strong wolf. Anyway, should we wait until he's better, or risk it?"

"That sounds like more of a 'you guys' thing than me. I'll be ready to roll whenever you are. Just need more refinement on the plan when we do. I think your gun will make things a bit easy, though."

"I just have to make sure I'm close enough so I don't miss, though, a gunshot at school..."

Pina cleared his throat. "I mean...I thought we might hold him up, or something..."

"Hold him up?"

"Yeah, like, 'freeze! hands were I can see them!', y'know?"

"Oh, that makes way more sense."

"...Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. Talk when you guys get back?"

"See you tomorrow."

Legosi looked down as Louis ended the call. He was clawing at the covers.

The deer looked to him. "What's wrong? Careful, don't rip that."

The dog let go of the blanket and laid his fingers flat on it. "I...feel weird about just pointing a gun at Riz until he gives up."

"It will end it quickly. Doesn't that make you happy?"

The wolf growled a bit as he answered. "It should. But I feel like...it needs to be more personal. What he did was unforgivable!"

"I...I know. But you're in no shape to fight him."

"Not now..."

"So, let's just finish this before he hurts anyone else."

Legosi sighed. "Okay. What should we do for the rest of the day, then?"

"Your choice. You're the patient."

Thr large animal looked around the room for probably the fifth time. "Doesn't seem like there's anything in here..."

"I guess we can nap. I mean, when do we ever get to just lie around all day?"

The wolf laid his head back, his already matted fur bunching up on the pillow. "Well...I could probably go back to sleep. I don't know about you. You might get bored."

"I'll sleep with you and prepare for what's ahead." Louis laid down once more.

"Okay." Legosi couldn't help but smile since his lover was next to him, once again.

The deer curled up and shut his eyes. Soon, this would all be behind them.

Soon.


	96. TBLPODAMPII

**Chapter 95 - The Best Laid Plans of Deer and Men Pt. II**

The rest of the day was uneventful. The two boys woke up for lunch and dinner but other than that they just rested all day, as one does in a hospital. The next morning, Gouhin did one last checkup on Legosi and then bid the two farewell. They thanked him for all that he did and for telling them a bear's weakness. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to use it.

The panda did, however, walk them to the train station before they said their goodbyes, due to the location being the black market and all. They boarded the train back to Cherryton.

Inside, they talked about how Louis was able to stay strong throughout the entire trip even though he had never wanted to go back there and the deer told his lover he was proud he pushed through it. They were already returning home. He kept telling himself it was almost over and he was so excited to find a place and begin his life with Legosi, even if they were young. That just meant they had more time. He tried to fantasize what it would be like, but he really wasn't quite sure. He was excited to find out, though.

They were lucky enough to get a seat on the train, since Legosi wasn't sure he'd be able to stand for the entire ride. The usual looks they got increased this time since he still had the bandage on his head, as well as his scars and bruises. He tugged at his neck where his scarf should have been.

Louis removed his own scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "The more things happen, the more _they _don't matter anymore." He was talking about the passengers giving them looks.

"We can get Himiko and Kasumi to make another one." Legosi stared out the window as he talked, absent-mindedly.

"You seem sad..."

The wolf looked over at him with tired eyes. "Should I be happy."

Louis scooted closer. "Yes, you should."

Legosi sighed, but said nothing.

"We're so close..."

The canine just wanted to curl up in a tight ball. He had burdened everyone with his actions, and now the final phase of their plan was jeopardized because of his condition. If Louis or Pina got hurt or...worse...

"How about after we get home and talk to Pina we get a hot bath running?"

"I knew you'd be open to the idea," Louis grinned.

The rest of the train ride went by uneventfully, and the walk back to Cherryton was slow and arduous thanks to the wolf's injuries. Louis tried his best to prop him up.

They eventually made it back home. "Remember, bath _after _Pina," the deer said.

Legosi had undressed and sat on the bed, sniffing himself. "I hope Pina doesn't mind the smell..."

"He deals with Bill," Louis shrugged.

His mate snorted at that. "So, where should we meet this time? Maybe Pina has an idea."

"I'll text him and ask." The cervid pulled out his phone and did so. "I wish we never had to leave...Home is always so much better when you're settled in."

"We can form into that big robot and just pick this place up and set it somewhere nice," Legosi suggested with his goofy smile.

"What if our new home is better?"

"Well...good!"

Louis' phone buzzed and he looked down to see what Pina said.

Pina: _lets go up to that pool that legosi talked abt_

Louis: _Good idea. When?_

Pina: _20 min_

The deer looked up. "Looks like you got undressed prematurely."

"Well, I would have changed out of those, anyway. Gouhin-san's detergent smells bad."

"He wants to meet in twenty."

Legosi stood up with a grimace. "I hope it's okay to go out. Riz doesn't know we know it's him, though. I wonder how the school reported the attack?"

"If anything, they didn't."

"Seems like everything's calm, still..." Legosi threw all his old clothes into the hamper and got started picking out a new outfit.

"Exactly."

"Where are we gonna meet?" The wolf asked, as he pulled on his sweatshirt.

"The empty swimming pool you told us about."

Legosi's mouth made an 'o' shape as he nodded. "Yeah, surprisingly few animals hang around there. I guess because there's no reason to. Only an animal like me could find a place like that nice, I guess..."

"I guess..." The cervid nodded.

The former student finished getting dressed and the two animals set off. On the way there, they checked out the scene of his attack. As expected, the entire area had been scrubbed clean, leaving no trace. Not even Legosi's nose, which was now uncongested, could pick anything up other than some cleaning agents.

"Hm...I guess they were notified," Louis stated.

"And they prevented a panic." Legosi rubbed his nose and they set off again. "I guess since nobody went missing they just swept it away. There's got to be some investigation going behind the scenes, though."

"They won't need to waste their time when we're finished with this."

"Maybe they'll give us enough money to get a nice place with!" Legosi pondered, optimistically.

"You think they'd...pay us?"

"Maybe! Like, wanted posters and bounties and stuff."

"Pay us for doing the right thing…?"

"Yeah! They should!" Legosi led them to one of the buildings and they entered. It was after classes and things were quiet, as was the new normal for Cherryton.

Louis looked around, sighing. "Everything feels so different now..."

"I hope we can change it back with this..." the wolf offered, hopefully.

"I...I wouldn't be too hopeful."

"...Yeah. Not that it matters to us, anyway. I'm just thinking of our friends."

"Me, too. I feel bad for them...Especially Pina, because he's helping us."

They plodded down the empty hall, footfalls echoing throughout. "I spoke with Haru the other day at the cafeteria. She seems really sad...I feel bad."

"Sad about this situation? It makes sense. I mean, death is no happy matter."

"I mean...about us not being able to hang out..."

"Oh...She's always been lonely...I feel bad how things played out but..."

"We should do something for her!" Legosi insisted.

"After all of this is over, we can. I just want to focus, right now."

"Sure, sure." The pair passed by a couple of students who stared at them. The ex-second-year wondered if they even remembered who they were. Eventually, they found their way to the stairwell up to the roof where the drained pool was.

"Pools are...kind of disgusting."

Legosi's ear twitched as they overlooked the huge, empty space in front of them. "Why do you think that?"

"Think about it. All those animals in there...all the fur all over the water..."

"...So?"

"I dunno, something about that is gross. I mean, baths are really no better..."

Legosi chuckled. "Weirdo."

"Hey! I'm not!"

"You are." Both heads turned in surprise to see a pair of horns pop up from the pool, shortly followed by a pretty, smiling face. "Sup." Pina held up a peace sign.

Louis grinned. "Hello. Nice to see you again."

The sheep rested both his arms on the concrete ledge of the pool, placing his head on them. "Still alive. How're you, Legosi?"

The wolf looked himself over as if he had forgotten. "Sore."

The deer came over and sat down. "We're about to finish this, I'm...excited, almost."

"Like a weight being lifted?" Pina asked, craning his neck up to look at the buck above him.

"Exactly. And Legosi and I will leave and..." His smile faltered.

His partner sat down next to him and looked down.

Pina waited. "...And?"

"And...start our life, I guess."

The skinny herbivore chuckled. "You two are such dreamers."

Louis sighed. "If you want to call it that. We wouldn't have left so soon if this place wasn't being segregated. Truth is, I wish we had more time."

"Yeah, a diploma is pretty handy. I hope you two have a plan."

"We'll stay at my grandpa's until we find our own place." Legosi's voice had an innocent confidence to it.

"If he doesn't mind, which I'm sure he won't. What about...you and Bill? Have you talked about it?" the deer asked, tilting his head.

Pina bit his lower lip and looked over at Louis. "About what?"

"What...you'll do with the separation...?"

"Well, I've barely talked to him since we found out." Pina looked at his nails idly. "I think you guys know what our relationship is like right now."

"Yeah...I've been thinking about it a lot, actually..."

"Really? Weirdo..."

"No, I mean, I've been trying to see his side and think about how he feels...But we have a thing to do, and the risk is that we could get hurt. That's just how it is. Without him, there's just a bigger risk of one of us getting hurt. I mean, Legosi is injured, and you and I are far weaker compared to Riz..."

Pina nodded. "Oh, Bill definitely has a point. In fact, he's right. But like, we're also right, y'know? I've been trying to let him know we're doing this no matter what, so his help would just make it safer. Anyway, let's plan this shit out."

Louis scooted closer and dangled his legs over the edge of the pool. "I guess first thing's first. When should we do this?"

The sheep looked up at Legosi. "It'd be good to have backup from Legosi, if possible. Maybe once you're recovered enough, if that's not too much to ask?"

The wolf looked down at the sheep and shrugged. "I'll just have to see how I feel day by day..."

The deer nodded. "And next...who'll be the bait? I have my gun, maybe that will be easier."

"But if he has his attention on you, it'll be harder to draw. It'd be better to sneak up with him with the gun, I think. I'll be the bait." Pina's voice held a confidence not heard before.

"You sure? I mean, you can also have the gun if I'm the bait. Or Legosi can."

The dog shook his head, fiercely. "N-no way! I couldn't handle that thing!"

Pina added on. "Yeah, you're the only one here that took lessons. Besides, I'm better bait since my body is more sturdy than yours...no offense."

"Mmm...and I guess you should be the bait since your conviction for this is a lot stronger than mine."

Legosi looked between the two herbivores. Louis had been looking healthier lately, that was for sure, but Pina was definitely taller. Of course, his wool hid how much mass his body actually had. He seemed just as skinny as Louis, though.

"Okay, so you'll be the bait," the cervid nodded. "The only thing left really is how you're going to tip him off..."

"I'll think of a script," Pina brushed some wool out of fance. "Just have to decide when to do it. Also, when this all goes down, where should I be walking? Security is going to be tighter after that attack on Legosi."

The wolf's ears perked. "Oh yeah, how was that handled here?"

Pina laughed. "Not at all! I'm sure they cleaned it all up so as to not cause a mass panic. I bet all the higher ups are shitting themselves."

Legosi held his finger up to his chin. "The grassy area behind the gym is usually the darkest part of the campus at night. Of course, there'd be no reason for you to be walking out there at night, so he might suspect something. It's tricky..."

"I don't think he's that smart, Legosi," Louis said.

"He hid himself pretty well when I asked him." Legosi pointed out.

"But he's reckless."

"Doesn't mean he's stupid," Pina pointed out. "He's probably losing his cool now, though. That attack on Legosi was sloppy as hell." The sheep held a thoughtful expression. "Although, so was the Tem murder. Maybe he's just unhinged, but not all the time?"

"It's strange...I read the bears usually have to take these pills that suppress their strength," Louis explained. "It's like he hasn't taken them."

"His clothes did look a bit tighter around the time Tem got killed..." Legosi stared down into the empty pool.

Pina laughed. "Great! So he's even stronger than usual now!"

"We have a gun, and I won't just put one bullet in it this time," Louis said. "We need to surround him from all sides and make sure he doesn't get away in time for the police to be called."

"That reminds me. One of you should record him stalking and about to attack me. My roommate has a camera with a night vision I could snag." Pina stretched his legs out and kicked his heels against the bottom of the pool.

"Legosi can do that, since I'll be holding the gun," the deer said.

"Should be similar to holding a light steady with the subject in frame," the former stage crew member pointed out.

"Exactly. Honestly, that will be all the evidence we need then to take him down," Louis sighed.

"And then everything else will fall into place. He'd deny it without some initial evidence." Pina twiddled his fingers around him as if for emphasis.

"Then, we have it and we know, now."

"I hope they overlook the fact that you have a gun on a school campus and you're not even a student..." Legosi muttered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," his fiance shrugged.

"Alright, anything else we need to iron out, then?" Pina pondered out loud.

Louis looked to Legosi, if he had anything else he wanted to add.

"We should wait a bit. Think it over." That was all the wolf had to say.

The deer nodded. "Meeting adjourned. Pina, is there any way you can convince Bill at all?"

"With my body, maybe."

"Truly?"

Pina snorted. "Man, I dunno! I can't even contact him anymore."

"Oh...Right. He's being immature," Louis sighed.

"He says he's afraid of me getting hurt, and yet..." the sheep stood up and hoisted himself up between the two. "Whatever, I got you guys."

Legosi laughed nervously as Pina put his arms around them both. "Ah, yeah."

"Mhm..." Louis nodded. "We'll miss you when we're gone."

"Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm visiting when I can!"

"We can't wait. You and Bill can both visit!"

"Ah, yeah. Me...and Bill."

Louis sighed. "I'm sure once this is over, he'll see that it's fine."

Pina dragged his hands through the long wool on his head. "I just...you guys are always loving and understanding of each other and..."

Legosi put a comforting hand on the sheep's shoulder.

"And what?" Louis asked.

"You guys are, like, perfect? I know you two went through a lot of shit and Legosi tried to eat you but...I just don't get it."

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know how we do it so well, either."

Legosi met his mate's eye. "Well...we did have some arguments starting out..."

Pina raised his head up to look at Legosi. "Really?"

Legosi simply nodded, not revealing any more without Louis' consent.

"Yeah...I wasn't eating very well..." the deer mumbled.

The other herbivore stared off into space for a second, remembering the comment he had made during their game night. "...Ah."

Legosi spoke again. "We talked through it, though. You and Bill need to talk more..."

"I know..."

"Without your bodies," Louis interjected.

Pina snorted at the deer's remark. "I gotta talk with my mouth, ya dummy!"

"Eugh..."

The sheep shoved him. "ACTUAL WORDS YOU DICK! NOT DICK SUCKING!"

Louis shoved back, softly. "I'm just joking!"

All three animals laughed, seemingly forgetting about the gravity of their current situation.


	97. Scars

**Chapter 96 - Scars**

The rooftop pool meeting adjourned and Legosi and Louis hastily made their way back to their place. It was painfully obvious that Legosi was excited about what Louis proposed earlier, as his tail was wagging the whole way back, and wagged even faster once they got inside.

The deer turned to him. "Regular or bubble?"

Legosi looked surprised that he was given a choice. "We...have stuff to make bubbles?"

"Yeah? Don't you remember?"

"...No?"

The buck began walking to the bathroom. "I picked it up awhile ago."

"Oh, okay." Legosi followed him.

Louis ducked down into the cabinet and began searching around. "I know it's here somewhere..."

"It's okay if there's no bubbles," Legosi assured. He needed a bath, that was certain to both of them.

"Well I spent money on it, so I'd like to use it."

"Well...what about the...you know...toy?"

"Toy...?"

"You spent money on it and we never used it...N-not that I wanted to!"

"That money wasn't wasted."

Legosi cocked his head. "Eh?"

"Um...Nevermind."

The wolf walked over and got on his hands and knees next to Louis. "There can't be that many things in there..."

"Ah, here it is."

Legosi watched his fiance pull the bubble solution out from the cabinet, as well as the surprise on his face as he noticed the wolf had already gotten undressed.

Louis blinked. "Um..."

"Hm? Yeah?"

"You're already undressed?"

Legosi laughed softly. "Well, you have to get undressed for a bath!"

"But you just...did it so fast!"

"Yup!" Legosi leaned back and sat on his bottom, his happy demeanor starkly contrasted with the state of his body. He had been recovering steadily, but dark bruises and scars were visible all across his naked form.

The deer frowned. "He really did a number on you..."

"I'll get better." The response was immediate.

"Well...Of course you will." His fiance started stripping down to join him.

The wolf stood up suddenly. "Candles!"

"Huh?"

"We can light some around the bathroom!"

"O-oh! Okay!"

Legosi almost stumbled out of the bathroom as he went to find what was left of the candles they nabbed the other day.

Louis began preparing the bubble bath for both of them.

A few minutes later, his mate came back with the candles, looking around for good spots to place them.

"Have you ever taken a bubble bath before?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Grandpa would give me them." Legosi placed a candle next to the sink.

"When you were little?"

"Yeah. He used to see how tall he could make the bubbles on my head go."

"That's cute...You're too adorable." He moved his hand in the water as it continued filling.

"I'm glad we met Pina. Despite all that's happening, he seems to stay positive."

Legosi set another candle down on the floor and another at the edge of the tub. "I'm surprised by how friendly he actually is. When he first joined the club all the carnivores hated him. He did say that was part of his investigation, though."

"Yeah, it makes sense. Nice to know he isn't really like that," Louis sighed.

With all the candles set, Legosi began to light them one by one.

Louis was already climbing into the tub as he did so. "You love the candles, huh?"

"They're romantic..." Legosi hummed, with a dreamy gaze.

"It's true," Louis said, turning to him once he was in.

Legosi faced the tub, judging at which angle he should enter without disaster befalling both of them. Louis had moved all the way to one edge of the tub. Legosi reached over and turned the lights out, only the candles illuminating the room now. "Erm, lights on or off? I don't know how well you can see..."

"Off, it's fine."

The wolf leaned down over the tub, cocking his head and lifting a tentative foot up, hovering it over the water.

"Come on in," Louis smiled.

"The bubbles are hiding your body...I don't want to step on you!"

His partner adjusted his form. "Okay, you should be good."

"..." Legosi placed his foot carefully into the water, thankfully only feeling a flat surface and not a limb. He put his other foot in, standing in front of Louis. He proceeded to crouch down, and not wanting to be too far away from his beloved, he opted to lean forward, sliding his arms next to Louis' lithe body and placing his head on his chest.

Louis wrapped his arms around him. "Comfortable?"

"Mhmm." The wolf shifted forward a bit more. "Still want to do this in a larger tub one day..."

"I know...But at least it isn't painful, right?"

"It isn't," Legosi smiled, reaching his claw up slowly and bringing it to Louis's eyepatch, pulling it off gently.

The deer blushed. "Wh-what are you..."

"Do you ever wash under there?" his fiance asked.

"Occasionally..." Louis mumbled, feeling a bit vulnerable.

Legosi set the eyepatch on the edge of the tub. "Sorry, I should have asked if I could take it off..."

"N-no...it's fine." the buck sighed, looking at it.

"I hope we're through getting scars after this," Legosi laughed softly, gently scooping water onto the deer's shoulders.

The mention made the cervid's eyes move to the lines above his mate's right eye. "Yeah...me, too..."

Legosi moved to Louis' neck with the water. "Where's the soap, hon?" His response was a finger pointing past him. The wolf followed the hand, and then attempted to grab it while staying in the same position. It proved to be quite a challenge.

"You can move, Legosi," Louis whispered, looking at his eyepatch again.

The dog grumbled and quickly leaned back to grab the soap. Less than a second later he was back, rubbing the bar of soap on his lover's chest.

"Mmm..." His partner grabbed some bubbles and started piling them on the wolf's head.

Legosi looked up at his face, and then up farther to what he was doing. "Heyy..." His voice was soft and filled with mock protest.

"Hey what?"

"You're doing the thing..."

"Am I?" He kept piling soap on him.

Legosi retaliated, scooping up some bubbles and placing them on the deer's antlers. The wolf put a few more on before staring at Louis with a dead-serious expression. "...Tree."

"T-tree?!"

"...You look like a tree." The wolf's face soon contorted and he snorted, which soon turned into laughter. "You look like a tree with bubbles for leaves!"

"H-hush, wolf!" Louis swiped around his antlers to get them off.

Legosi laid his chin on his chest. "The antler tree sheds its bubbles in the autumn..."

"You're ridiculous..." Louis mumbled as he brushed the rest away, then looked down at him.

Legosi looked up. "How's the bubble hat?"

The deer's eyes moved back up. "Cute. You're too cute to be kept alive." He made a finger gun and pointed at him.

"What, Riz sent you to finish the job?"

"He did. Now I have to take you out."

"Hmm, such a scary deer." Legosi rubbed his large hands up and down Louis' back and butt. "I hope you're more gentle with me than he was..."

"No promises." He poked the tip of his nose with his finger.

Legosi blew it away with a _snuff_. "Guess we should start washing before the water goes cold."

"Mmm...Okay..."

The soft, flickering light illuminated the two lovers as they washed each other, taking care with each others' scars.

"Why did you take off my eyepatch...?" Louis asked.

Legosi continued to clean him. "I don't want you to be ashamed of how you look in front of me."

"..." He looked to the side.

"...Plus, you _do _need to clean out your scar."

"I don't like taking it off."

"...sorry." The dog reached over to it and held it in front of him. "Here."

Louis took it and put it back down. "I...can learn to be with you without it."

Legosi leaned in and they kissed. It was, gentle yet passionate.

Louis kissed back, feeling as exposed as he ever had. Last time Legosi had looked under it, the eyepatch was still on his head, now it was completely off.

The larger animal retreated, pulling Louis up and into his lap as he moved into a sitting position. He went back in, continuing the kiss in the new position.

Louis huffed against him. The fact that Legosi had even more scars now was a little alarming to him. He swore he couldn't let him get any more.

Legosi pulled back again. "Think we're clean now..."

The deer took a moment. "Legosi...Do you think this will really work?"

His ear twitched. "What will?"

"My plan..."

"...It has to."

"And if something happens? I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'll protect you."

"But he hurt you already!"

Legosi grumbled. "Only because he played dirty. But now we know that fact about him..."

"I'm...getting more anxious."

"It's only natural. It's like the opening night of a play is coming up..."

"That's...right. I used to tell myself that failing in acting meant death. Can you believe how dramatic I was?"

There was a beat before Legosi's response. "Yes."

"...Oh. I guess everything felt like it was on my shoulders, back then."

"And now..." Legosi lifted Louis up slightly from under his arms. "You have me to help."

"I...I know, but in a way...this makes me have that same feeling."

"It'll be over soon," the carnivore assured.

"But what if it's not? What if something happens...What if you get hurt again?"

Legosi looked Louis straight in the eye. "I won't."

"You don't know that!"

The canine hugged him tight. "I won't get hurt again! I promise."

"But you can't promise anyone that! You have no idea what's going to happen. I keep thinking about it..."

"We know who it is now, though! That was his best advantage. We'll get through this alright. We have to."

"I just...I don't know. If he...killed you...I don't think I could live with myself."

Legosi huffed and rubbed his face into Louis's chest. "I think we should get into bed and watch something to get our minds off this."

"But my mind can't get off this...I need some sort of distraction, but it's just hard, it's almost all I think about. I have trouble sleeping sometimes..."

Legosi reached behind then and pulled the plug out. "I'll take care of you tonight, okay?"

"Okay...okay..." He huffed again. "And I can keep my eyepatch off..."

"Only if you want..."

"If _you _want..."

"...It's probably uncomfortable wrapped around your head all the time, right?"

"I get used to it...Just tell me what _you _want."

"...Off tonight."

"Okay...I'll keep it off...I hope my eye isn't too horrible."

The wolf hoisted his deer up and out of the tub, reaching for the light switch. "It's as lovely as you are."

"So, very ugly…" He grumbled. "It honestly feels like something's missing. He looked at the eyepatch again. "Like, there's an extra chill where my left eye used to be. You get what I mean?"

"Don't say things like that about yourself," Legosi whined.

"Mmm...I was never really one that had looks, though all the girls thought so. Or, they thought they thought so."

"You have the looks!" his lover assured. "You could be a model!"

"A model? Pffft. I don't know where you see that. Is it because I'm unhealthily skinny like models because they are forced to be conditioned to be 'perfect'?"

"But you look so much better now!"

"I know...I'm just self conscious and don't understand what everyone sees in me."

Legosi shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, I guess you could start using what people think of you as proof. I mean, I finally feel good about who I am because of the things you say about me and how much you love me."

"Oh...Really? I guess it's different when it isn't you. I don't know, I guess I've just been thinking a lot, lately. It probably has something to do with you getting hurt..."

"Thinking about what?" Legosi slowly moved to blow out the candles.

"Everything, I guess. I feel like it's my fault somehow."

"No! Not at all!" The carnivore waved his large hands back and forth. "It was my fault for being careless!"

"I should have come with you!" the herbivore argued "I knew there was a murderer out there and I just...let you go? That's my fault."

"But you didn't know that I had tipped him off! We both thought I was safe!"

"Mmm..."

The two animals proceeded to dry off as usual. Some of the water in the bath overflowed so it had to be wiped up. Afterwards, they both walked into the main room with no intention of getting dressed.

Louis sighed. "Sorry if I ruined the night with my angst."

"Of course not! You could never." Legosi walked over to the kitchen, limp still visible. "Maybe leftovers tonight?"

"That sounds fine. Sorry."

The wolf wanted to tell him not to be sorry, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He just wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm as much as he could.

"So...you were gonna take care of me?"

Legosi looked up from the fridge. "To sleep...yeah. It's still a bit early, though...unless you want to turn in early."

"No, let's just watch something and go to sleep after."

The wolf smiled slightly. "Okay."


	98. A Cruel Callback to a Very Sick Joke

**Chapter 97 - A Cruel Callback to a Very Sick Joke**

The days passed slowly. Legosi spent most of the time in bed with Louis tending to him. He knew he should have been taking walks, but the risk of Riz knowing he was back at school kept him inside.

Louis was actually quite happy with having to take care of his mate. Didn't spouses take care of one another in sickness and in health? He had to be there for his mate, no matter what. It just meant more alone time for both of them. They got to watch a bunch of movies since they were pretty much stuck at home and Louis got to make as many meals for his lover as he wanted.

It was almost perfect minus the fact that Legosi couldn't really do anything physically and the deer had to make sure he was careful whenever he handled him. It was still nice even if they couldn't do things like that and it basically reassured the buck that this was who he wanted to spend his life with. Once he was sure, he made sure Legosi knew that this was what he wanted and that he couldn't be more excited for the future.

It was Monday when Legosi woke up and knew they had to finish this for good.

He had just woken up from a strangely vivid dream of Louis and him living in a cozy house in a small town where every animal knew who they were. They also inexplicably chased down random thieves and had a shop that exclusively sold light bulbs shaped like fruits, but he chose to ignore those parts. He wanted his life to start. With the deer that was currently spooning him.

Legosi grunted, moving forward and out of Louis' embrace. He was stiff still, but that was to be expected. He got to the edge of the bed and stood up, feeling the blood rush to his head. There was a pang of pain but he ignored it. He made his way to the bathroom, trying his best not to think about all the warning signs his body was still giving him. He was good to go now. They had to finish this.

The deer soon felt the absence of Legosi's warmth and got up to find him, joining him in the bathroom and wrapping his arms around him from behind. He had been a lot more affectionate than usual lately. "Mmm...Come back to bed."

"I'm...peeing." Legosi wasn't sure if Louis was too tired to notice or just didn't care.

The buck closed his eyes. "Well, then."

They stood there for a few more seconds as Legosi finished up. He flushed and washed his hands, not able to get too far with the herbivore life preserver he now wore.

Louis rubbed his cheek against his back. "Come back to bed, Legosi..." He moved his hand down to grab his mate's squeezing. "You shouldn't be up for too long."

The wolf looked down at him. "We should do it tonight."

"Oh, finally...You feel good enough to do it again. I hate having to use that toy to get off..."

The canine gawked at him. "I...uh...I meant...the plan."

"Is there any way you can mean the other thing...? I'm feeling lazy." This was another side effect of their situation. Other than taking care of Legosi, Louis pretty much didn't want to do anything but stay home. He even gained a few more pounds.

"Wait, when have you been using the toy? We've been here together the whole time."

"A lot of the time when you're sleeping."

"R-really! Right next to me?"

"Uhhh...Too tired to even think about the specifics..."

Legosi looked straight ahead, mind filled with images of Louis and the toy. He couldn't even remember what he was talking about before. He also couldn't fight off the weird jealousy he felt. Was that why Louis was so angry about it when they first bought it?

"But hey, at least I'll be prepared for...mmm...you know." He felt like he wasn't even awake right now.

"Y-yeah...but that's not what I was talking about before!" A flustered Legosi sat on the bed, Louis clinging to him on the ride down.

The deer rubbed his face against him more. "Ehhhh..."

Legosi grumbled, falling on his back onto the bed. His nose found Louis' forehead, nuzzling into it.

His lover smiled. "See? We can just stay here."

Louis felt that familiar large, canine tongue press onto him. "I love you so much...and that's why I want to finish this thing." Legosi's voice was all but a whisper.

"I love you too, so let's just stay here together where nothing can touch us..."

"Segregation will touch us."

"Mmm, not if we run away." He moved down to kiss his chest.

Legosi's breathing grew rapid as his body anticipated what was coming. He shook his head. "What about Riz!"

"Mmm...what about him?"

"The plan you came up with to catch him! Pina's going to be risking his life!" Legosi desperately tried to get through to his fiance, partly because a large part of himself just wanted to lay around with Louis as well.

"Do we really have to do it now, though, I mean...you can't even have sex yet."

"S-sure I can! I just want to wait until this is all over!" Even as Legosi said that, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Sure you can," Louis mocked. "Then let's do it right now."

Legosi sat up quickly, the herbivore being pulled up with him again. "N-no! We need to focus!"

"Careful with my antlers!"

The carnivore growled in frustration. "C'mon, Louis! I'm trying to take advantage of my motivation and I need you to back me up!"

"But I'm comfortable and we'd have to get dressed and...bleh."

"It won't be until later!" Legosi argued. "You were so concerned about this before. What happened?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened! I'm just taking care of you, like I have been." He rubbed his chest, smiling.

"But I feel better now! We need to catch Riz before he makes another move!"

"As long as no one gives him a reason to, it'll be fine." He moved his hand down to Legosi's thigh. "So, you said you could do it?"

The canine looked at him in a wide-eyed horror. "Louis! Snap out of it!"

"What? I just want to have some fun. It's been forever!" He rubbed his thigh closer to his crotch.

"Later!" Legosi moved off the bed in one swift motion, managing to release himself from the deer's grasp. "This is serious! There's a carnivore out there who murdered his friend and hasn't faced justice!"

Louis turned to him from the position where he was sitting with his legs bent under him. "We can deal with _that _later, too!"

"No! I want to get this done so we can move on and truly live together! Free!" Legosi was practically pleading now.

"Fine. We can do that tomorrow?"

The wolf's stance relaxed slightly. "Wait...do which?"

"Both, if we're really feeling it," Louis purred. "Though we could do the better one tonight and save the work for tomorrow."

The injured wolf could feel his body creak at the suggestion. "W-we'll see! You should check with Pina to see if he's ready, though!"

"I can check tomorrow, too. It's fine." Louis opened his arms. "Come back to me."

Legosi stomped his foot. "We can't keep putting this off! Today, Louis!"

"We haven't _been _putting this off. You've been recovering from an attack _he _did to you." The buck was frowning now.

The dog's body began to itch at the sight of the naked deer on the bed. He wanted so badly to go to him. He inched forward.

Louis grinned a bit more and opened his legs so he could wrap around the wolf when he got there, much as he did so often to him.

Legosi swallowed, looking down at the view. He remembered what Louis said about using the toy, and his whole body went flush. He started trembling slightly.

"Well? Are you coming?" Louis smirked.

Legosi found that he had been looming forward slowly, and he turned around, his back to his mate. "N-no! We need to get to work."

"Aw, come on..." The deer got up and got behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "Just a _little _fun?" He pressed his hips closer. "Let me take you away from here. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"N-not until we finish this! It'll be done tonight! It'll be easy, right? Your plan..."

He kissed his neck, softly. "I can make...other plans..."

"...We can't run away from this, Louis."

"I'm not! I just want to have some fun with my big, strong wolf~" he cooed.

"Well, I'm not in the mood!" He was, of course, but he now saw it as a challenge to overcome. If he could overcome this, he could overcome the encounter with Riz.

"I bet if you turn around, I'd see otherwise~"

Legosi not-so-subtly put his arms down in front of him.

The smaller animal made a pleased sound. "Why don't you turn around?~"

The wolf turned around and bounded onto the deer in a flash. He loomed over him, panting, almost drooling.

Louis grinned. "Hello there~"

Wasting no time with words, Legosi reached down and grabbed Louis' thighs, hoisting them up and taking him into his maw, licking and sucking the entire area frantically.

The deer groaned. "Mmm!~ Legosi~"

Legosi pushed forward more, bending Louis and spreading him so his tongue could get into every crevasse.

The cervid groaned and gripped the sheets. He was so glad this worked.

It only lasted a minute, however, before the wolf retreated and turned his back to Louis again, leaving him panting on the bed.

The deer furrowed his brows, huffing. "What? What is it?"

Legosi turned back with a mischievous smirk. "Y-you don't get any more until w-we finish the business with Riz!" He hoped Louis wouldn't notice he was still quivering with excitement. It took all his willpower not to be on top of him again.

Louis made a hissing sound with his teeth. "So it's like that, huh?"

The canine's shoulders slouched. "It's...like that."

The cervid quickly sprang up and jumped at the wolf.

Legosi tried to absorb the impact as best he could, but Louis had caught him off guard.

The deer knocked into him and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Ha!"

Legosi locked up, refusing to look at Louis.

The buck pressed his hips against him. "Come on, big boy, we were just getting started~"

"N-no! Louis!"

"You started something! You should finish it!"

"Which is why we need to finish our business with Riz!" Legosi stood up once he said this, Louis dangling from his back.

The deer groaned. "Legosi."

"It's important! Are you giving up, like Bill?"

"No. Just waiting until tomorrow."

"But..." The wolf slouched, sighing. "I'm getting so impatient. I...we need to confront Riz as soon as possible. What he did was beyond wrong. I want to hear what he has to say for himself..."

"And you will!" Louis nodded against him. "Tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Legosi countered. "I want to do it today..."

"And I don't."

"...Ask Pina and we'll go with what he says, then!"

"Will it get you off my ass about it?"

"He'll be a fair tie-breaker!"

"Fine. I'll text him." He looked around and grabbed his phone, messaging the sheep and asking if he was ready to take down Riz.

The response came fairly quickly:

Pina: _shit kinda short notice. i can be ready for tomorrow night_

"Ha! He said tomorrow!" Louis smiled.

Legosi breathed out slowly. "Fine." He sat down, unsure of why he was so adamant about today, anyway. That dream had just been so cozy and ideal...

Louis opened his arms and legs again. "So...you coming back?"

Legosi's ears folded, and he turned into a bashful young man again, crawling over to his lover. "Yeah..."

His fiance wrapped around him. "Are we going tooooo...?"

"...Let's see where our bodies take us..."

"Good boy..."

* * *

Both boys satisfied, they spent the day lounging, eating, and fooling around. They ate their dinner, the sun went down, and they proceeded to keep up their nightly tradition of snuggling in bed watching TV.

Louis sighed, snuggled as close to Legosi as he could be. "I can't stop thinking about earlier...The way we traded-off was nice...Don't think we've ever done it like that before."

"There's so many ways to love an animal...I can't wait to try them all with you." Legosi dipped his head down and took another sniff of his deer. That scent...Always intoxicating.

Louis mumbled something as he did so, huffing after.

"What's that, hon?"

"I said you always take me to the most magical places..." He paused and pressed a palm against his forehead. "It still sounds weird when I say things like that."

The unmistakable feel of a thumping tail was felt. "I love when you say things like that, because they're just for me." Legosi gave one of Louis' ears a lick.

"Ha! No one else even comes close to deserving words like that from me."

A multitude of flashing, colorful lights appeared on screen suddenly and Legosi's head perked up, alert as he stared.

Louis smiled more and more until he was laughing.

Legosi drooped down after he realized what happened. "S-sorry! Canines get distracted by stuff like that..." He explained, despite his mate having seen it many times from him.

"That's why I'm laughing!" The deer chuckled. He scooted closer and grabbed Legosi's tail with two fingers and then his whole hand, wrapping it around his waist. Despite all they had done, this had been the first time he messed with his tail like that.

"H-hey!" The tail wiggled desperately, attempting to come free, but to no avail. This caused the large carnivore body next to Louis to squirm quite humorously.

The deer's shoulders moved up and down as he laughed more. "I always forget that happens when your tail is grabbed!"

The wolf's back hit the bed hard, and he rolled back and forth, his mouth open and eyes wide. The noises coming from him were pants mixed with growls mixed with whines.

Louis straddled his stomach and rubbed his chest with both his hands. "Good boy! Good boy!" He reached a hand up to scratch behind his ears.

Legosi kicked his big feet on the bed, laughing the whole time. His injuries hurt but they were easily ignored just from the pure dopamine his brain was producing from the attention.

The herbivore smiled and his hands stopped, resting on the wolf's pecs. He leaned down to connect their lips.

Legosi snaked his large arms around Louis' back. At that moment, he was glad that Pina wanted to postpone the plan.

The deer's muzzle almost met his, but he stopped right before it. "I wish I could look at you with both of my eyes..."

Legosi's expression shifted. "Oh...honey." He leaned up and kissed the uncovered scar.

Louis sighed. "Sorry..."

"Well...I don't know if this helps..." Legosi took a breath and looked at the ceiling. "But...I can't really picture you with two eyes anymore..."

"You...can't?"

The canine bit his lip. "W-well, when I think of you...The Louis that fell in love with me...The Louis that I saved from horns...The Louis that made love to me for the first time in my life...He's a deer with one eye."

That made the other animal tear up. "I...had a dream...I was taking care of you and you looked at me and you told me you wish I still had both of my eyes..."

Legosi shook his head. "That was just a dream. I'll love you no matter what." He brought the deer to his chest, stroking his back.

Louis sniffed. "You save me every second of every day...I don't think about killing myself anymore. I know what my purpose is now and it's being by your side."

A weight that had been in Legosi's chest lifted when he heard those words. He breathed rapidly and smiled, hugging Louis even tighter. "I'm so glad...I'm so glad."

The cervid scratched behind his ear lightly again. "We should get married as soon as we can."

"Absolutely." Legosi's ear twitched. "I had a dream last night...that we lived in a comfy little village where everyone knew who we were and they liked us. It was...really nice."

"Then...let's make that our goal. A small town where we can see the stars...And every little thing that happens is a big thing." Louis' phone began to buzz on the nightstand. The deer rolled his eyes and he reached for it.

"Who is it?" Legosi asked, head tilted.

"Oh, it's Pina." Louis held the phone to his ear. "Hey, what's up?"

Silence. Maybe breathing? Legosi moved up closer. "Maybe he pocket-dialed you."

"Oh, maybe. Hello?" Louis asked again.

The breathing transitioned into a deep voice, way too deep to be Pina's. "Bring everyone involved and meet me under the main bridge in town."

Louis' smile completely disappeared and his body went stone cold. "Riz."

"Riz!" Legosi repeated, only much more loudly.

The deer swallowed, dryly. "What did you do to Pina?" He didn't want to know the answer.

"Bring everyone involved with your investigation and meet me under the bridge. I have the sheep here."

Louis blinked. There was no choice but to listen. "It will only be Legosi and I."

"..._Everyone_." The bear hung up after that.

The deer lowered the phone. "He has Pina."

"I heard." Legosi rolled out of bed and quickly reached to grab a change of clothes, despite the pain.

Louis was quickly up and in serious mode. As much as he would have loved to stay with his mate in bed, nothing was as important as saving Pina, now. "Shit, Bill is going to lose it."

"We need to tell him," Legosi stated, plainly, pulling up a pair of jeans.

"Already on it." The deer dialed the tiger.

"Hello, Louis? You never call me. Oh god, is Legosi hurt again?"

The deer sighed. "Meet Legosi and I at the fountain. Right now."

"Wait...why?"

Louis hung up. "Let's go."

"Hope he comes."

"He will. Trust me." The buck quickly found his gun and bullets, loading it up. "I can't believe this shit. What happened? How did he figure him out?"

His partner just shrugged, in his full outfit now. He stared ahead, looking a bit menacing with his serious expression and scars.

"Do you have everything you need?" His fiance asked. "Before we go...Remember, someone could die. And...Let's try not to let it happen." It was different than when he usually told the wolf he was the one that had to live. Now, they both had to live.

Legosi looked down at his claws. Tem and Els flashed in his mind, followed now by Pina. "I'm ready."

* * *

They made their way to the fountain as swiftly as they could. Bill wasn't there quite yet. Louis sat down on the edge, looking at the ground. He had sat here so many times, but now it just felt foreign. This didn't even feel like it was happening.

Legosi sat down next to him, tapping his foot anxiously. He reached out and gently grabbed an antler, anchoring him to reality.

Louis turned his head. "What?"

The wolf said nothing, not letting go.

The deer sighed. "Here we are again. Our fountain." To him it was.

Legosi nodded. "We really haven't done this since before the Meteor Festival..."

His partner scooted closer and, despite their situation, smiled. "Remember what would have happened if I never left? We would have met every day we could and...had our first kiss here."

"Even if I never saved you...You would have had that eye you loved so much though."

"...I don't need it. I'm still alive and I'm still me. But...imagine how romantic it would have been kissing under the moonlight here."

"...Kissing after that mad dash out of the Horns building was still pretty good." Legosi smiled too, nostalgically.

"It was amazing...but I still like to imagine it." Louis chuckled. "The few stars in the sky...The full moon...The risk of being caught...Two males, a carnivore and a herbivore, a second year and third year..." He looked up at the sky. "It's all so different now."

"Pina..." Legosi whispered.

"I know. Bill should be here any minute."

"What if he doesn't come? You didn't tell him why..."

"He will." Louis put a hand on Legosi's, blushing lightly. "Can you...kiss me here? I don't need to say why." They both knew exactly why.

Legosi cleared his throat before leaning down over the deer. He licked his lips before pressing into him. He savored the herbivore's taste more than usual, soaking in every sensation.

Louis closed his eye and pressed against him, feeling those rough carnivore teeth he loved more than dearly. The kiss wouldn't feel the same without them. And it was perfect. This was the kiss they could have had...The deer pulled back and sighed. "Thank you." He leaned against Legosi as they waited.

Minutes passed and Bill...wasn't showing up. At all. There wasn't even a text. Louis stood up. "We need to go." He quickly typed a text to the tiger.

Louis: _Riz has Pina under the main bridge in town. Legosi and I are heading __there now. Please come. We need you._

He turned his head to the wolf.

Legosi stood up, holding his hand out to him. "I know a section of the wall we can climb over to avoid the gate."

"Lead the way. I'll think of a plan," Louis said. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "It will be fine."


	99. Gone Too Far

**Chapter 98 - Gone Too Far**

The hop over the spot in the brick wall was difficult for the wolf, but the adrenaline in his veins eased the blow. Pulling Louis up was much easier.

They made a quick pace toward the city, exchanging no words as they hurried in the night. The breath from their mouths puffed out and dissipated rapidly, and Legosi couldn't help but feel the specters of all the herbivores that had lost their lives due to predation.a

Louis was stuck in his own head, still thinking of the plan. "I think I've got it."

"Got what." He didn't look back when he responded, his voice remaining flat.

"The plan."

"What is it."

"You just need to distract him long enough for me to get to a higher spot and shoot him. Of course, I won't kill him. If Bill doesn't come, we have no chance by ourselves."

"So, when we get there, we buy time until Bill arrives?" They quickly crossed a street, now entering the city proper.

"Not exactly. You buy time until I can get to a place where I can shoot him. Oh, but I already told him it would be you and I. Shit...Okay, then we're both going to have to confront him, then you distract him so I can slip away and get to a higher place. Or should I just shoot him while I'm close?"

"He might have Pina as a shield," Legosi frowned.

"Then...we'll just have to hope I aim well..."

Both of the animals looked up, spying the bridge between two buildings. They weaved in and out between the few animals walking at night, both of their hearts pounding in a nervous anticipation.

The deer tightened his grip on the gun as the finality of it all hit him. After this...that was it. No more murderer, no more Cherryton. It was the last obstacle in their way.

Through an alley and across another street. A park was now all that stood between them and their destination. Legosi marched ahead, confidence bolstered by the footsteps he heard behind him.

Louis stayed behind him, looking around. This was quite a shady area. He wondered why Riz had picked it, but there didn't seem to be any animals here besides them so it made sense. He wasn't really mentally prepared for what could happen. If things went wrong...

The park was sparsely lit, causing Legosi to slow down a bit so Louis wouldn't lose sight of him.

The deer got closer. "See him?"

Legosi squinted. "Too far away." He pointed a few dozen meters in front of them. "There's a chain-link fence up ahead that should lead under the bridge, and then a steep incline up. He's probably up there."

Louis nodded as they continued their journey. He felt his heart rate grow faster as they got closer to their destination. This wasn't something even adults did, normally. Would they be able to pull it off? Could Legosi stay calm enough not to lose his shit and get hurt again? Louis didn't want a repeat of Adler, even though he was sure he wouldn't be able to save the wolf this time.

The fence had a locked gate. Without much hesitation, Legosi started to climb it. "You think you can handle this?" he asked his partner.

"I'm wondering how you are, with your injuries and all..." The deer began ascending. "Ergh...Wish we could be out for different reasons, like a date or something..."

"We never really had a night on the town, huh?" Legosi mused.

"That's because it's dangerous for carniherbi's like us."

They both stood at the bottom of the concrete slope where the runoff had frozen solid. Legosi started to pace. "So, wait for Bill or go up now?"

"Do we have any more time to waste?"

Legosi let out a staggered breath and shook his head. He started the climb on a dry spot of the slope.

Louis followed. "It was...quite the journey out here— WOAH!"

His mate shot backwards and reached down to grab the deer by the wrist. "You okay?"

The buck looked up. "Y-yeah. Just...almost lost my balance there." He regained composure and began climbing once more. "Something tells me we'll be exhausted after this."

"I hope someone will be able to call an ambulance if needed," Legosi, stated grimly.

"...Yeah."

Their destination grew ever closer. Legosi sniffed the air. Was that...His pace quickened, pushing his burning legs forward.

Louis attempted to keep up with him, which proved a challenge, but finally they arrived at the top of the hill.

A hulking, imposing form stood by one of the concrete supports of the bridge. It straightened up slightly at the sight of them.

"He's here," Legosi said under his breath, unsure if the deer could see it.

"Where?" Louis tried to squint but it was too dark. At that moment, he realized that actually hitting Riz with a bullet would be a challenge.

Before Legosi could answer, Riz's voice called out from the darkness, loud, yet eerily calm. "Just the two of you?"

"Like I said," the herbivore raised his voice.

Silence. The wind blew across the open space between them.

Legosi stepped forward, sniffing the air again. He turned to Louis, grimly. "I smell blood."

The cervid swallowed. "Oh, god..."

The wolf faced the bear again. "Where's Pina?"

A pause, then a deep chuckle. The dark shape threw something out onto the ground. Legosi gasped once he realized it was a bloodied and torn Cherryton shirt.

Louis turned his head to his mate. "What? What is it? I can't see."

Legosi, shaking with rage, ignored the deer's question. "What did you do?"

Riz stepped forward. "Wow...a dall sheep's body really is a lot to take in. I do believe he was taller than average..."

The deer felt his heart sink to his feet. "No..."

It took everything in the canine's body not to leap forward and tear the bear's eyes out. "Wh-why? Why did you do it?"

"To draw you all out, of course." Riz still had a strangely calm air about him.

"Did you really...eat him?" Louis asked, finding his bravery dwindling each second, if it was ever even there in the first place.

The ursid stepped out even farther, entering the light offered by the overpass above. Now even Louis could see the blood that coated his hands and shirt. "Yup. Pretty boy's dead."

"YOU BASTARD!" A deep voice cried out, then an orange blur as a familiar tiger rushed at Riz, but was knocked to the ground when the bear punched him in the nose.

Bill felt warmth from his nose and looked down at his hand, seeing red and orange there. "Gah..."

"Bill!" Louis called.

Legosi offered one last look to his fiance. "I'm going." And he was off, running up to Bill and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The deer blinked as both carnivores united. _Raise the gun, Louis..._

The tiger looked up at Legosi. "My nose..."

Riz laughed again. "I knew you were part of this too! Both of you, with your disgusting relationships with herbivores!"

Legosi's fur bristled. "You...WHY DID YOU EAT TEM?" It was the loudest any of them had heard Legosi yell. It echoed out into the night, bouncing back off the large bridge.

Once the wolf's voice faded, Riz spoke again. "Well, it's simple." He stepped forward once again. "Tem was a herbivore. I'm a carnivore. He let me eat him. It's the relationship we were destined for."

Legosi felt bile build up in his mouth. He wanted to call Riz a liar, but he remembered Louis desiring him to devour him all those times. Did the same thing happen with them?

Bill hissed. "Bullshit! No herbivore would ever let you just...do that. I know there's no fucking way Pina or Els did!"

"Oh, no. Not them. They didn't understand. I had to take care of them." The bear took another step forward, his hulking form now more apparent. His eyes were small black dots, unblinking.

Louis felt his breathing pick up. "You expected them to let you?"

"Well, they found out I ate Tem. Then, I took care of that. And now..." In one fluid motion, the bear threw off his hoodie, flexing his huge muscles enough that his shirt sleeves ripped. "I'll take care of you three."

Legosi helped Bill up, standing beside him.

The tiger's face was the most angry any animal had ever seen it. Blood continued to drip from his nose but he didn't care about that. In his mind, he and Riz were the only animals that existed right now, and one of them would be left standing by the end of tonight. He was going to kill him.

That sprint over to Bill had done a number on Legosi's body, though he didn't want to admit. it. He looked back at Riz. "How did you know about Pina?"

"He asked me about the murders this afternoon. Just about as subtle as you were the other day." Riz cocked an eyebrow. "You were probably using him to lure me out, right?"

Louis swallowed. So this bear wasn't as dumb as he had hoped. Doubt started to crawl into his mind. _Pina…_

Bill wiped the blood from his nose, a look of fire on his face. "You're going to pay for everything you've done. Right here, right now."

Louis knew it was time to get away so he could get to a higher place. How would he know when to shoot Riz, though? What if he shot Bill or Legosi? There had to be some way. Was a phone's light strong enough? Would he have to take a shot in the dark? There was no time, he needed to make himself scarce.

The feline removed his jacket and shirt, getting into a fighting stance. _I'll kill you...I'll kill you for what you did!_

Legosi did the same, the hot blood coursing through his veins enough to keep him warm.

Riz cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this. You two are an insult to my relationship with Tem!"

"If anything, you're an insult to all carnivores! Because of you, the school will be segregated!" Bill yelled.

The smile on Riz's face remained. "An insult? I fulfilled my duty by eating Tem. I'll be closer to him than either of you ever will be with your herbivores."

Legosi pointed an accusing finger. "You killed him!"

"We fulfilled nature's purpose! Unlike you two, who dance around your prey. It's because neither of you have eaten them that you'll lose tonight."

"Tem was your friend! He trusted you!" The dog was shaking now. "You had a responsibility as a carnivore to protect him!"

Riz shook his head slowly. "Stupid...you're all _so stupid!_"

"And you're delusional and insane!" Bill shouted.

The bear laughed again as he punched his palm a few times. "I'm getting pumped up. You two better not disappoint!"

"This isn't a game!" the feline hissed again, becoming even more upset that this crazy bear acting so casual about this.

"Fine." Riz shot forward, aiming a right hook at the tiger's head.

Bill jumped back and almost slipped as he dodged it. He and Legosi charged at the large murderer as the battle began.


	100. A Battle of the Heart

**Chapter 99 - A Battle of the Heart (Finale)**

Riz laughed again. "Come on! Come on! Show me what your pathetic meat-starved bodies can do!"

"Sure!" Legosi swiped with his claws, but met nothing but air. The larger animal brought a heavy elbow down onto his back, crashing him to the ground.

Bill jumped forward and gave an attempt at clawing the bear, feeling a connection.

Blood dripped from Riz's cheek. His dark eyes turned darker as he grabbed Bill by the shoulders, bringing a knee up to his chest. The tiger crumpled, coughing. Both carnivores down for the moment, Riz took the opportunity to look around. "Louis!"

The herbivore had disappeared, there was no response.

"I know you're out there! You might have escaped your fate with Legosi, but rest assured I will give you your fate as an herbivore."

Hearing that, Legosi's eyes snapped open. He sprung up to his feet and threw his hand out to the back of Riz's neck, cutting deeply into it.

"Ghhgh!" The killer grabbed his arm and used his momentum to fling him over his shoulder. Luckily, the wolf managed to land on his feet as he quickly turned to face his attacker, arms raised in a fighting stance.

Bill quickly got up from the ground and rushed at Riz. I wish I knew how to really fight... He threw a kick forward.

It connected, but the bear didn't budge. He grabbed the leg and flipped Bill onto his back.

"Ough!" He coughed as the wind got knocked out of him, and a fist came crashing down. He rolled out of the way.

Bill tried lunging at Riz's back next.

The bear, despite his large size, dropped to the ground with a graceful swiftness, causing the tiger to soar over him.

The cat landed on his stomach, scraping against the ground. "Agh!"

Meanwhile, Louis was climbing higher, listening to the sounds of the scuffle below. He was using his phone flashlight to see as he got higher. He still didn't know how he was going to shoot Riz, but he would figure it out.

"Which one of you do I want to kill first..." Riz held a finger underneath his chin. "Bill, you were always loud and annoying in club, but Legosi...the way you rubbed your relationship with Louis in everyone's noses was unforgivable."

Legosi was back on his feet, adopting a defensive position. He could feel some of his old scars reopening. "Y-you're insane, Riz!"

The hulking beast lunged at the wolf, who was in no shape to dodge. They fell to the ground, and the bear's jaws went for his abdomen. Legosi managed to hold him back with his arms, just barely.

Bill quickly ran and crashed into Riz to get him off of Legosi. "Because that's what the world needs! The longer I was with...him..." He couldn't bear to say the late sheep's name. He tried a punch.

Riz caught it, but just barely.

"It became more clear to me...We're only animals!" He got free of Riz's hand and threw a punch across his face, then another. "It's you who's the problem! Animals like you! Animals who think this is how it should be! But herbivores and carnivores can truly live together! I'll kill you for what you did!"

Legosi watched in awe as the tiger landed blow after successful blow onto the bear. His chest hurt. Not from the injuries, but because he truly felt Bill's pain and suffering. Pina's cheerful face flashed in his memory. He ran forward, aiming for Riz's legs, trying to take him down. "His nose, Bill! His nose!"

Bill made a small gasp as he changed his trajectory to punch Riz in the nose. Hard.

"Guuoouh!" Blood splattered out of the ursid's flat nose, staining Bill's white chest fur. Legosi held Riz steady by the legs.

The feline smiled as he punched him in the nose again. "Take that, asshole! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Riz had been ducking lower and lower with each blow, until finally he released his strength, leaping out of the grasp of both carnivores and landing a few meters away, his shirt ripping away in the process.

Legosi gasped. Covering his back and chest were scars. Old scars.

Bill hissed again. "Get back here!" He rushed forward again. He had speed, but he was reckless. Riz wound up and punched the tiger square in the jaw, sending him flying. The cat landed on the ground, groaning. He felt dizzy. "Fuck..."

Legosi stayed put, catching his breath. He had to buy them time to recover. "Those scars..."

Riz looked down at them, somberly. "When you first eat meat, you'll be filled with so much guilt that you resort to self-harm."

"Then...you admit that it was the wrong thing to do!"

Riz wagged a finger at him. "No...that was before I knew the truth. These scars...they're now proof of my bond with Tem!"

Bill raised his head. "You're...you're wrong! I never self harmed and...and...I'm a meat eater!"

The ursid snapped his head to the tiger, his bent nose and snarling face creating a terrifying image. "You've eaten an herbivore alive, before, cat boy? You felt them cling desperately to the life you are taking from them?"

"N-no...but...I've eaten meat from the black market! It's the same thing. I know what it's like to eat meat and...and to crave it...I wanted to eat my boyfriend so often..." He began to get up again.

"So often I fantasized about it...Reveled in imagining it. It almost made it better..." He brushed some dirt off. "But then I realized that...that's all it is. A fantasy. That's how I never gave into it." He began walking around Riz as he spoke. "At first it was so hard...There was a time when I was holding him from behind and he was right there...I opened my mouth to take a bite...I somehow stopped myself...When I realized that I didn't have to give in to the fantasy...It became a lot easier, even though it was always there.

"Carnivores don't have to eat herbivores, but society conditions us that we should be separated...I keep thinking about everything and I realized that we're not even conditioned to not eat herbivores. We're just told not to and expected to suppress our instincts and then everyone gets fucking freaked out when something happens...Herbivores are taught to fear carnivores and everyone stays separated. It's...it's not a good society to live in. If you can call it living. It's miserable. I used to think because I was a carnivore, I was strong and I was better than herbivores. That's what my parents always taught me. But being with Pina..." He looked to Riz.

"This can all change. It will change. And animals like you..." He pointed a finger. "...won't matter anymore. You're a psychopath. The scum of the earth. You don't belong here and after what you did...I'm going to make sure you wish you never even tasted an herbivore." The tiger's face was covered with blood and he ached, but he pushed all thoughts of pain out of the way. The adrenaline rush was too high and his conviction was too strong to stop.

Elsewhere, Louis finally got a suitable place where he was still close enough to the fight, but out of danger himself. He made sure his gun was ready to be fired as he huffed. Now to just figure out just how the hell to shoot the bear without killing him.

"You...both of you don't understand!" Riz held his head, looking like he was in agony. "I wanted him to be my best friend! But in the end, he ran from me!"

Legosi felt some of his anger leave him. He reached his hand up. "Riz..."

The bear shook his head. "But-but I realized! The only way to break down the walls between herbivores and carnivores...is to eat them!"

The canine couldn't hold back a grimace. This guy hadn't listened to a word Bill had said, after all the effort he spent pouring his heart out. "No, Riz. The only way we can break down those walls...is through love."

Bill groaned at the pain. "What exactly happened with Tem?"

Riz sighed. It seemed his fighting spirit had dwindled. "I stopped taking my strength restricting drugs because of him. I wanted to show him...the real me. He was never afraid to be around me. I wanted..." He shook his head. "But when he saw me, my true, monstrous form, he ran! I injured him on accident and his blood...it drove me crazy. I knew what I had to do...what I was destined to do since birth."

The tiger saw a flicker of another Riz in those words. A Riz who didn't truly want this. "Don't you see? Meat has done this to you. You don't want this. Riz..." He stepped closer. "Let's stop fighting and talk about this. You can get better. I did." He knew that he would have to trick the bear to get him where he wanted.

"You two...you aren't bears." Riz clenched his fists. "You don't have to take pills that fuck up your body! Your prey accept you as you are!"

"We don't have any prey!" Bill argued. "Riz, snap out of it! You obviously need the pills! Look what you did to Tem!" His head turned to Legosi.

The wolf got his breathing under control. "Els. Why did you kill Els?"

"She...she started looking into Tem's death."

Legosi shook his head. "You know you can't get away with this, Riz. You know what you did was wrong. If you turn yourself in, they can help you."

"Please..." Bill stepped closer. "Just stop all of this."

Riz's large frame retracted ever so slightly, the breath from his crooked nose whistling.

The tiger stepped even closer. "So?"

The predator looked down at the blood-stained concrete, slowly holding his large paw out to Bill.

Legosi's ears perked up. Was that it? Did they actually accomplish this with minimal violence?

The tiger reached for it and grabbed it, still gaining the trust of the large carnivore.

A smile appeared on the bear's face. "I see...maybe..." Suddenly, Riz pulled Bill forward with all of his might, holding his leg out to connect with his gut.

The cat's eye widened and he brought a fist to Riz's stomach.

Legosi had let his guard down, so by the time he lunged at Riz the bear was ready for him, batting him aside.

"We'll never find common ground! I'm on a totally different level than either of you! I'm the only true carnivore here!" Riz's bellowing travelled up to where Louis was.

Bill coughed. "Why won't you listen?!"

"Because we're here to kill each other! Nothing more! It's the life of a carnivore!"

"You aren't understanding anything I'm saying! It doesn't have to be!" He held his stomach. "We don't have to fight!"

Legosi got up, but instead of attacking again, he spoke. "Did you love him?"

Riz backed away from them, looking at the wolf with wide eyes. "What?"

This gave Bill time to watch for an opening. No matter what this bear said or did, he killed Pina and he would have to pay.

"Tem! Did you love him?" Legosi shouted again.

It was the first time that night the bear actually looked scared. "I loved...the feeling of his flesh in my mouth...the taste of his bones..."

"RIZ!" The canine leapt forward with his claws, missing. "HIS FACE! HIS SENSE OF HUMOR! HIS KINDNESS!"

The killer dodged the attacks, making no effort to counter.

The feline watched, mortified at how far gone this bear was.

Above, Louis had heard Legosi shout. It didn't sound like they were fighting anymore. Maybe they could do this without violence? He was still trying to figure out how to aim his gun.

There was this strange tingling feeling, but he brushed it off as nerves.

"DO YOU REMEMBER RIZ?", the wolf cried out, more desperate than angry.

The bear screamed back, clutching the side of his head. "NO! I CAN'T! I CAN'T REMEMBER HIS FACE! NOTHING!"

Bill frowned. "Then you aren't his friend. If he's nothing now. Not even a memory. His name is all you have left. You made him a waste."

"SHUT UP!" Riz shot toward Bill, his dark eyes dampening. His calculated movements were slowly becoming sloppier.

The tiger jumped out of the way and clawed at his back. "YOU KNOW IT! AND YOU'RE LYING TO YOURSELF!" He tried to move forward to get more blows in on him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DEVOUR YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND!" Those large bear arms swiped again and again to no avail. "NONE OF YOU CAN EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING I'VE GONE THROUGH!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DEVOUR MY CLOSEST FRIEND BECAUSE I'M NOT A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?" Bill kept scratching at his back as more and more warm blood was spilled.

Riz cried out as more and more of his old wounds came open by the tiger's claws.

Legosi stood by the sidelines, trying to find an opening to go in but finding his previous injuries combined with his current ones made him sluggish. He could only watch as he saw Bill's raw strength unleash. The strength of a carnivore in mourning.

Bill finally wrapped his arms around the predator's neck and brought his claws up. "In one swift movement, I can end your life right now. I guess you never guessed that taking so many lives away would lead to taking your own away."

They both had stopped moving, the night deafeningly calm. The bear's chest rumbled, which Bill and Legosi soon realized was a chuckle.

The tiger blinked. "This isn't funny. Can you goddamn take it seriously?! You're a murderer!"

The bear just continued. Bill soon felt something warm and wet falling onto his hands.

He blinked once more. "What's so funny?"

Riz's chest began to heave, and his chuckle transitioned into steady sobs.

Bill kept his position over him. "..."

Louis couldn't hear from up above, and he still didn't feel like it was time to aim the gun. As he continued to try and hear what was going on, he felt a weight being lifted and then warmth moving down his face. _Is it really that time?! Right now?! _

He grabbed the antlers that were now shed from his head and looked at them, and then realized that now he _did _have a plan. He got up and began moving.

Below, Riz continued to cry, leaving the other two animals speechless.

Bill felt himself tear up. "This is it, Riz. I'm sorry."

"Y-yeah.", the bear choked, before raising and worming his arms between his neck and Bill's arms and flinging himself out of the tiger's grasp.

Bill fell onto his tail and yelped as he sprung up and whimpered. "Fuck!"

"Bill!" Legosi ran up beside him to help him up.

The tiger smiled, lightly. "It's okay, it's just...pain." He turned to look at the bear. "Stop fighting against me! You know this is it for you!"

"Maybe so!" Riz spat, "But I'm going to take you two down with me!"

Bill sighed. "I'm okay with that. I don't have anything left to live for. I mean, my boyfriend is dead, the school is going to be segregated, my family doesn't support who I am...If stopping you means losing myself...Then I'm okay with that." He stepped forward. "But no matter what happens, I will stop you." He turned his head to Legosi. "You better make sure you stay the fuck alive through this. Louis needs you."

Speaking of the deer, he was quickly rushing back to them, but making sure to stay quiet and out of sight.

"B-Bill..." A tear fell from the wolf's eye.

"I know. I'm sorry. But we have to do this."

Riz grunted. "Alright. Bring it on! There's plenty of room in here next to your boyfriend!"

The tiger raised a brow. "You would eat me? What happened to all that 'what I was born for' crap and 'eating herbivores'?"

"What was that you said? 'We're only animals'? You shouldn't have any problem with me devouring you, then!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, you bastard!" He curled his hands into fists. "But...If you kill me before I kill you, then you can eat me."

Riz grinned wide, showing his razor-sharp teeth. "Then we're agreed!" He hunched down once again and charged.

Bill got into a fighting stance and braced for what was coming. He was so tired and his muscles ached and everything felt like it was on fire. How much blood had he lost? He couldn't even keep track of everything he was saying. It was just coming out. "Legosi! You have to help me with this! I can't do it alone!"

Louis got into a close hiding place, quietly, finally able to see the large bear ahead. Now that his antlers were gone, they wouldn't give him away. All that was left to do was to wait until Riz was in the right place to shoot.

Bill and Riz exchanged punch after punch and attack after attack, but Legosi was still having trouble finding the timing to get in until the tiger finally shouted, "Just help me, Legosi!"

"Uh, uh, fuck it!' The canine charged in, leaping up and slashing at Riz's left ear, managing to take a chunk out of it. The bear retaliated with a swing of his arm, but Legosi was able to retreat in time.

Bill and Riz dealt many cuts and blows and the tiger still had the mindset that they were the only two animals that mattered now. It was between them. For Tem, For Els...For Pina. "Legosi! Hold him! Get him held so I can finish this!"

His friend nodded, now trying to get behind the bear, who took this into account as he dodged. However, it was proving difficult dealing with two other carnivores.

Bill was a machine, absolutely dealing punch after punch to the ursid, almost being reckless so that way the bear wouldn't be able to focus on the wolf trying to grab him. Blood was spilled everywhere. It was a crimson mess.

This went on for around a minute before Legosi managed to hook one of his arms around the large animal's underarm.

"Fuck off!" Riz tried to get the wolf off, but Legosi made sure he couldn't. He gave Riz a swift kick to the back of his knee, bringing him down. Around went the other arm.

"I've got him!"

Bill quickly came forward with his claws raised, ready to finish this.

A breeze blew up from below the bridge, causing Legosi's eyes to go wide. "...P-Pina?"

Something changed in Bill's eyes as his head snapped up to the wolf. "What? What about him!"

Legosi made sure his grip was tight before speaking. "H-his scent was carried on the wind! He's not inside Riz! I can smell him! He's still here!" The bear grunted, but the capturer kept his feet planted firmly on his legs.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Bill shouted.

"Uh! Uhh!" Legosi sniffed the air again, beyond thankful that he was no longer congested. "Two kilometers north! He's at a dump! I can smell garbage, too!"

Louis heard this and his heart lifted a little. Pina was still alive! Still...This needed to end. He peeked over his hiding spot and then slowly aimed the gun, ignoring the blood dripping down his face and making no noise as he aimed for the bear's shoulder. A loud crack rang throughout the area and echoed in the distance as he fired.

Riz cried out in pain as the bullet ripped into his bone. Legosi jumped and yelped, completely taken off guard, but he held on as tight as he could still.

Bill had taken off quickly to go find his sheep. His sheep who was...Still alive. The emotional weight that was lifted meant that this fight would be that much easier.

The deer stood there with the gun, still aiming as he stepped out from his hiding place, keeping the muzzle trained on Riz. "Stay right there! This ends right now! Legosi, call the police."

His fiance looked at the bear writhing in pain in his arms. "H-how am I gonna do that?"

"Fine, I'll do it." He kept the gun pointed as he pulled out his phone, emergency dialing the cops.

"Okay." Legosi looked over at his partner, eternally thankful he had remained out of harm's way. At least, that's what he thought. "L-LOUIS! LOUIS WHAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD AND YOUR...YOUR..."

"LEGOSI! KEEP YOUR GRIP ON HIM!"

It was too late. Riz shot his head backwards, slamming into the wolf's nose and knocking him back. He scrambled away, holding his shoulder as blood seeped from it.

Louis kept the gun held. "Hello, police?"

In an instant, Riz was upon the deer, grabbing the wrist that held the phone and squeezing it. "**YOU**!"

The cervid yelped and looked up at the black circles the killer called his eyes. "Agh!" The phone and gun fell from his hands in the swift motion.

Riz held onto the deer's thin wrist as he bent over and picked the phone up. "Yeah, ugh, sorry! My friend thought it'd be funny to call the cops with my phone. Sorry, won't happen again." Riz ended the call and threw it with all of his might into the darkness.

Louis' eye widened with that. "You..."

Legosi sat up, still reeling from that impact. His nose was now freely bleeding and his vision blurry. He looked to where he heard animals talking, focusing his eyes.

The deer pulled against Riz. _If I still had my antlers I could..._ It was an advantage earlier for a disadvantage now. And this could get him killed for real this time.

His assailant soon spied the gun and kicked it away. "Thought you were sneaky, huh?"

Louis looked away. "It was just a strategy. Too bad it didn't work." He smiled. "That was nice thinking, with the phone. You're smarter than I took you for."

"You always looked down on everyone at club! At me! Even your precious Legosi!" Riz squeezed the wrist tighter as he hoisted the deer up.

Louis kept a straight face. "I was raised that way. It wasn't my choice. I was punished if I didn't listen." He found his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you. I wanted to kill myself for so long. Death and I became best friends." Behind Riz, he kept an eye on Legosi, hoping to make quick eye contact. The wolf just needed to sneak up on Riz.

Thankfully, Legosi was in a lit patch of the area so Louis could see him clearly. The dog stood up, his fur bristling. His eyes caught a glint of the light, causing them to reflect eerily.

He couldn't keep the growl rising in his throat, but seeing Louis glance over at him calmly told him the deer had a plan, so he swallowed his instincts and made his way slowly over to them, eyes trained on Riz's huge back.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bill was running to find Pina, using what he knew about the area to find the dump. The smell of the garbage made it hard to smell the sheep, but it didn't matter. He had a voice. "Pina! Pina! Can you hear me?!" He heard the clink of an aluminum can, and the rustle of a trash bag.

His ear twitched and he quickly hurried in the direction. "Pina?" In a moment, he saw the blood that was soaking the ground. He gasped and quickly ran forward. "Pina!"

The sheep had been bound and gagged and was barely conscious. His eyes fluttered open slowly, his beautiful locks soiled by crimson.

The tiger was by his side faster than he had ever done anything, immediately removing the ropes and gag. He noticed that the sheep was only in his underwear. So the clothes were a lie...Why? He grunted as he completely untied his mate.

"B-Billy...Billy..." Pina clutched at the tiger's large chest.

Bill felt the fight and his injuries catch up with him now that he was still. He had hardly stopped moving before. "I'm here...And you're alive!" Tears streamed down his face as he held him close. His eyes opened as he noticed something that made his heart almost completely fall out of his body.

Pina's right leg ended just below the knee, tied up in a bloody stump with some cloth. The sheep chuckled weakly as he noticed Bill look down. "He...he said he...wanted to save the rest of me...for later..."

"Oh god..." The cat felt bile in his throat. This was all too much. "Babe, as much as I want to stay here with you, I need to get back and help Legosi and Louis. I'll carry you and hide you somewhere close. Is that okay?"

"Nngh, yeah, fine, fine." The sheep reached up and squeezed Bill as hard as he could. He was trembling.

The tiger couldn't help but shake as he lifted him, beginning a quick walk back to the site of the battle taking place.

Pina buried his face into the crook of his neck. He felt woozy. Like he was flying. "B-Billy...I was so...so scared."

"I know...I know...I was scared, too...But no one will ever touch you again."

Pina hiccupped. "I never thought...it'd be so scary. Is this how Luca felt? D-did he go through this because of me?"

"...Stay strong. You're strong. You're still alive." He kept walking but he nuzzled his cheek softly. The tiger wasn't sure who his mate was talking about, but he decided now was definitely not the time to bring it up.

Pina gripped at Bill's strong muscles and fur, dragging his fingernails through them. "F-fuck. Don't leave me! Hold on to me! Don't let me go!"

"I won't! Well, I will cause I have to finish this fight, but then after that I won't! Sorry!"

There was a pause. "...Get that bastard."

"Even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Louis continued to watch Legosi sneak up behind Riz as he stayed in his grasp. "Your confidence will be your downfall, you know."

"That's my line!" The killer hissed. He brought his other hand up to Louis' jacket, zipping it down. "But you...I'll enjoy eating you most."

"I'm sure you will. I'm delicious, you know. I'm sure all the carnivores wanted me. Lucky you, getting to be the one that does it." Legosi was almost there. "I should give you a reward for your accomplishment."

"That wolf didn't know what he was missing. He was just playing with his food." Riz shed the jacket off, bringing a claw up to the shirt.

"I wanted to get eaten by him so many times, but now I know I'm truly getting eaten by someone who understands all of this. Louis the red deer, all yours. How is that sounding?"

Riz grinned, ripping through the shirt and spying a glimpse of the fur underneath. "You're not just fucking with me?"

Louis moved his head in a motion that told Legosi to speed up, subtly. "Please. I'm a freak. I'm a herbivore who is obsessed with carnivores. It's honestly an honor!"

"Now that you mention it...that does make sense. Must be why you were such an asshole. Just pushing us to eat you. Well...I'll oblige."

Legosi was now right behind him, his gaze intense. He looked over to his lover.

"Well first, let me give you that reward I mentioned. Thank you." He leaned in quickly and despite the great risk and the utter awfulness of it all, connected their lips. "Mmm."

Legosi blinked, totally not expecting that. He stood there, unsure of what to do next, now.

Riz pulled back, completely dumbfounded. "Uh...was that a free sample?"

"It's to show much I appreciate you."

"You're a pervert."

"Don't forget a homosexual!~" He winked, trying to replicate what he had seen from Pina so many times.

At that moment, Legosi leaped up onto his back, clawing into the front of his chest to keep from being bucked off as the bear howled in pain. He plunged his fingers into the bullet wound, which in turn released Louis from his grasp.

The deer scrambled away from him, immediately going to search for the gun.

Riz shook back and forth, but to no avail. Now unable to hold back anymore, Legosi snarled out in rage, growling like Louis had never heard him before. He opened his jaws wide and wrapped them around Riz's thick neck.

The buck turned when he heard this, eye bulging as wide as it could.

"RRRGHGHG!" Riz fell onto his back, knocking the wind out of Legosi and removing his mouth from the neck, ripping out some flesh and fur in the process.

Bill had just come back to see what was happening after hiding Pina somewhere safe. Even he was surprised at just how strong the wolf could be.

Louis gazed at the utter ferocity of his partner, finding his heart skipping a beat as he saw it. Carnivores were incredible but nothing surpassed canines. They were the perfect species.

Bill yelled as he ran forward and kicked Riz extremely hard across the face. "That's for what you did to Pina's leg you motherfucking bastard!" He wasn't done.

He started pummeling the carnivore's stomach again and again. "You seem to like to use this so much. Can you feel the herbivores you've murdered!" He brought his hands together and brought them down on his stomach as hard as he could.

Legosi, who was still underneath Riz, wrapped his arms and legs around the bear, restricting him.

Bill, losing himself in his rage, didn't stop clawing and striking him for a moment, even as the bear started regurgitating the meal he had before. And, without thinking, he raised his claws and slashed them quickly across his neck in one quick motion.

Blood sprayed from the bear's wound as Bill looked down with almost crazed eyes. The tiger got up slowly, never feeling as on fire as he felt now. All the anger and the hatred and everything Riz had ever done built up. He looked around quickly as the bear sputtered on the ground, warm crimson covering his large paws.

Bill began walking toward Louis who stepped back in awe. Though, he wasn't really sure what was happening.

The tiger easily found the gun the bear had kicked and picked it up. It was really time to finish this. There was no way he could have cut deep enough for it to kill him. But this would kill him. He and Bill were the only animals that mattered. He was going to pay for what he did.

Louis quickly turned his head to his mate. "Legosi!"

The wolf had been in shock at what just happened, but the deer's voice snapped him out of it. He rolled out from under Riz and stood up between him and Bill. "Enough, Bill! We won!"

"We haven't won until he'd dead!" Bill shouted. "You...you haven't seen what he did to Pina's leg!"

Louis stepped forward. "But Pina's alive! It could be worse."

The tiger turned to him. "HE KILLED TEM AND ELS!"

"You heard him! There's something wrong with him! Even if he spends the rest of his life in jail, he could get help and get better!" Legosi couldn't believe he was defending this monster, but he realized that if that one night at the fountain had gone differently, he might have ended up the same way.

"What if it were Louis?!" Bill cried.

The deer took a breath. "Bill...Killing him wont change anything. He's just one animal out of many that feels this way. You wouldn't accomplish anything by becoming a murderer. You'd just be as bad as him." He got even closer and put a hand on the shaking Bill's arm. "Bill-kun..." He spoke as softly as he could. "If you get a criminal record, you'll be separated from Pina for good..."

The tiger felt tears flow once more. "We're going to be separated anyway..."

"High school won't last your whole life, Bill!" Legosi called out.

The feline looked between all three animals before him. He wanted so badly to do it...This animal that caused so much pain..."Wh-what do I do...?"

Louis put a hand on the gun. "Cross that bridge when you get to it. We need to take care of what's happening right now. Legosi, please call the police."

"G-go to Pina! Be there for him! He's hurt!" The wolf took his phone out and dialed the emergency number.

But the tiger couldn't move. All the emotions, his injuries, everything...It all erupted as he crumpled onto his knees and buried his head in hands, sobbing his heart out. The gun fell to the ground in the process.

Louis kneeled down and rubbed his shoulder. He looked up at his fiance, with a gaze that didn't really show any emotion. The deer didn't know how to feel. But this was over. It was over...Legosi was hurt again, but he was alive and that's what mattered.

After the wolf was done on the phone, his mate waved him over to join the hug. Bill needed it right now. Needed them. And Louis finally understood what real friendship was. They had gone through this together and they were still alive and more importantly, they stopped an insane bear from hurting anyone else.

After a few minutes, Bill wiped his nose. "I'm going to go get Pina...I'll be right back." He stood up and walked off with his head down.

Louis turned his head to Legosi. "So...my antlers shed."

"I-I see that." The blood covering Louis was now dried. "Does...it hurt?"

"No...It doesn't." He moved a hand onto his mate's and scooted closer to him, looking at Riz's body. "You were...so brave..."

"I did what any carnivore should do. Me and Bill."

Riz coughed softly, hands still clutching his throat.

Louis raised his head a bit, ear twitching.

"I wonder if he'll survive until the ambulance comes..." Legosi pondered.

The bear coughed again. "I...I'll live." It sounded more like a croak.

The deer sighed. "Good. You deserve to live with what you did."

"...That's okay with me. I'm done running away. Tem didn't want me to eat him...I know that. My heart has been broken for months now..."

"I'm sorry," Louis said. "But you'll get better."

Riz closed his eyes. "...Treat him right...Legosi..."

The deer buried his face in his hands, but before he could do anything, Bill came back, carrying a certain sheep with him.

"Oh..." Legosi's jaw dropped when he saw the almost-naked herbivore missing his leg.

Louis gasped and ran over. "Oh my god...Pina..." Even though the other herbivore was in Bill's arms, Louis hugged him softly. "We're sorry you couldn't have helped...But we did it. It's over!"

Bill chuckled. "You'll just have to use that bat some other time, huh, babe?"

Pina threw up his signature peace sign. "Heyy, don't worry 'bout it." He looked at Louis and managed a laugh. "God, I'm so happy I don't shed..."

The deer smiled. "We missed you."

Legosi walked over to the three. "Uh, that doesn't hurt?"

"Hmm, lil somethin called shock, sweetie. Blood loss...too...is a...thing." Pina's head rolled as he edged on unconsciousness.

Bill sighed. "He's been doing that the whole walk over here. He was unconscious when I found him. Come on, let's go sit down." The three all found a place to sit down and wait for the police, Pina still being held in Bill's arms.

"The ambulance is coming, Pina. Don't worry!" Legosi tried to remain reassuring.

"Hey, I'm comfortable the way...I am." Pina grinned, goofily.

Bill hugged him closer. "I love you."

"If these are my last moments in this world, I want to be kissing the animal I love," Pina crooned, cupping Bill's fuzzy cheek.

Bill's lip quivered. "D-don't say that..." He leaned down and kissed him as gently as he could.

Pina smiled into the kiss, pulling away slightly to speak. "Fuck, I missed that torture device of a tongue."

Louis wrapped an arm around Legosi's. They could finally move on from all this. Start their life together. As exhausted as he was, he was excited for what was ahead. The places they'd go, the people they'd meet, the troubles they would face. He was ready to tackle all of them. If they could do this, they could do anything.

Pina soon passed out, and the three sat there silently, not thinking about anything but what was ahead. Riz was still breathing, but he didn't move, and the coolness of the night ran through each animal's fur as they waited.

Louis grabbed Legosi's hand as flashing red and blue lights appeared in the distance, coming to take them away from this nightmare and this chapter of their lives.

**End of Book 1**


	101. WOA Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT: WE'RE ONLY ANIMALS: BOOK 2 HAS BEGUN! GO READ IT!**


End file.
